Unseen
by Amoena Castitatis Lilium
Summary: Alexa Bennet was content living in her bubble until Will Darcy came into her life turning her world upside down. Different twist on Pride and Prejudice. (OC and OOC's/AU/Non Canon/ some chapters are M /first chapters are POVs of the same days. First Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a FanFic. I've been reading P&amp;P FanFic for a long time, and after reading a story where in my POV, Darcy was not as bad as Lizzie thought him to be. This idea popped into my head. Two songs also influenced the story: 'Strange and Beautiful' by Aqualung and 'Mice' by Toys Like Me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 1

The clock on her nightstand read 6:00, the sun was barely rising and she sat up stretching away the sleep. She looked across the room, Lizzie was still sound asleep. She sighed and stood up, followed by more stretching. She walked in a circle out the door, first sopping by her side of the dresser. Starting from the bottom drawer up, next step would have been her closet, but she and Lizzie were going to go jogging. Reaching the top drawer she pulled out her purple pouch.

She cracked the door to the restroom and turned on the light before opening the door. She walked to the sink and mechanically set up everything she was going to need. First and most important thing were her pills. She opened the pouch and pulled out each bottle and arranged her clothes. She filled a Dixie cup with water, and opened each container. She drank three of the four pills, and placed them back into the pouch.

Lexie entered her room and gently rocked Lizzie, so she could wake up.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

Lexie walked to her side of the room and made her bed, once she was satisfied; she sat on the floor to put her running shoes on. As she made her way out the door she stopped by Lizzie again to get her to wake up. Again she mumbled that she wanted five more minutes. Lexie set the alarm to go off in six and made her way downstairs. She ate an apple and heard the alarm go off as she walked back into her room.

Lizzie shot up and turned off her alarm. "Lexie the point of summer vacation is that we get to sleep in."

"I'm sorry, you said you wanted to go jogging. I will ride Aries." Lexie said monotonically.

Lizzie sighed. "No, it's cool. I'll go for a walk tomorrow."

Lexie nodded her head and grabbed her hairbrush and tooth brush from her side of the vanity. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair into a ponytail. By the time she was done, Lizzie was barely putting on her shoes.

* * *

Lizzie stretched as Lexie jogged in place waiting for Lizzie. The two set off and jogged out into the back fields, neither saying a word.

Looking at the two of them side by side, no one would be able to tell that they were related let alone twins. They looked completely different and had polar opposite personalities. They were not even close. Elizabeth or Lizzie was older with curly brown hair and brown eyes. She was the second prettiest of the Bennet girls, tall, thin, bold, witty, charming, smart, playful and always easily made friends.

Alexandra, Alexa to the world and Lexie to her friends; had dark auburn wavy hair, green eyes, she was a little fuller and curvaceous and the third Bennet girl. She was very intelligent, willful but quiet, introverted, reserved, and got through life with her security blanket: pills.

They lived in the small town of Meryton which was only a couple of miles from the city of Lamboten. The town only knew Alexa as the third child of Rose and James Bennet, or Lizzie's smart twin sister who attended Silver Magnet High, a school for very intelligent and most importantly wealthy children. Only four people in the whole world would be able to tell anyone about Alexa and even at best it was only things that she would let them know. The reason was simple Alexa was the middle child that did not live up to the standards of her trophy wife mother, Rose.

To Rose Bennet appearances were everything, and Alexa was too plain and depressing for her. Her eldest Jane was by far the beauty of her daughters. Elizabeth had a spark about her that made everyone like her. Catherine or Kitty was the fourth child and although there was nothing about her, she was not Alexa, she also acted like her. Lydia who was the youngest was her favorite. She looked just like her when she was younger and her manners were the same. What she did not know was that to the rest of the world Lydia, sometimes Kitty and herself were loud, vain, and silly.

Alexa could never remember a time when she had referred to Rose as anything but Rose. Rose had never been a mother to her. Alexa knew that Rose did not like her; it was not as if Rose had ever been shy to admit it. Alexa according to her was nothing but a mistake, an accident, something that should have not been. She was an inconvenience, not as beautiful as the rest of her children and was responsible for 'ruining her figure'. She had nothing special about her like Lizzie did; she did not understand Alexa at all. She was embarrassed by her but she would never let the public know. As far as the town knew Rose was proud of Alexa, she was the smartest in her class at Silver M, an excellent violinist and could play the piano and sing.

No one knew about Alexa's depression or that she took pills. She knew she loved her father very much. What she did not see was that he was very distant to her. His favorite daughter was Lizzie, they were almost alike in temper and attitude, and they would always spend much of their time together. To him Alexa was nothing more than a trophy daughter, something to brag about to his friends, much like his wife. The difference was that he at least held Alexa in the highest esteem. He was proud of Alexa and all the work he put into her. He knew that she would become something great and he was going to be responsible for it all. He was not at all an attentive husband or father to his wife or two younger children. He considered Kitty and Lydia to be too much like their mother. Although he had grown to dislike Rose, he would not leave her. He also cared about appearances and all the world saw was that they were a happy family. He did not care too much about Alexa taking pills. He was the one to encourage it. It was better than how she was before he would tell himself.

Alexa had known, always felt that *life is pain; life is only pain, dark depressing loneliness that eats at your soul. Love did not work for her father and Rose, so why should it work for her. When she was no older than three, her father noticed that she was advanced for her age. When she would play with the piano, she was actually making music instead of hitting random notes like Jane and Lizzie did. But did little to encourage her or think too much of it at the time. When she and Lizzie started school, they were both skipped ahead a grade and were put in Jane's class. But Alexa was advancing quicker than both her sisters. When they reached third grade, their teacher decided to give Alexa a test to see where she belonged. Before she knew it, she was offered a full scholarship to Silver Magnet. It was a private school in the city where the richest families sent their children to learn at a higher education than those in a public school. Her father made Alexa change schools in between the school year, and told her not to waste this opportunity that had been given to her. This was a blessing for her, "Take advantage of this Lexie and work hard," so she did. Rose though could truly not care less, and made it clear that it should be her beloved Jane that should be going, for she was less likely to embarrass them and be popular. She would be able catch a rich husband when she was older.

Rose thought that Alexa would continue to bring shame to the family. In reality Rose and her younger sisters were always the embarrassment at her schools gatherings, even at times her father, who would just make fun of her family's silliness but never corrected them. It did not help Alexa make any friends with the family she had. Alexa took advantage of the education she was given and was at the top of her class. She learned to play the violin and excelled at it. Nothing she did though helped her make friends. She was alone, she did not have Lizzie there to talk to or defend her as she always had. Or Jane who she saw as a mother figure to comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. She was constantly bullied and picked on. She learned it was best to stay in the shadows. She never told anyone except Dr. Stone about the bullying; she did not want to complain. She always suppressed everything and was depressed. She was aware of her talents but took no pleasure in bragging about them. By the time she reached high school she was considered a great violinist and an excellent piano player. She also had a beautiful voice but to Alexa these things did not matter, they were just how she found her escape. These were some of the things that made her feel anything at all.

When Lizzie and she returned from their jog everyone in the house was awake. They both showered and got ready for the day and joined the rest of the family for breakfast. Everything was as it always had been. Her father was reading the paper, Jane and Lizzie were talking to each other; Lydia, Kitty, and Rose were talking about the latest gossip: The Bingley's a newly rich family, moving right next door to them. They had a son, and two daughters. The oldest was Louisiana, then Charles and Caroline, twins who would be attending Meryton High with the rest of the girls.

Rose mentioned that there would be a welcome party for the Bingley's. She went on and on about how they all had to make a great first impression, but was looking directly at Alexa. Alexa however just nodded and kept eating her breakfast. Parties were not her cup of tea and she wished she could stay home by herself, but knew that would not be an option. Rose went on to tell her husband that he should go make the new neighbors feel welcome and get to know them, become friends with Mr. Bingley. But he refused which angered Rose, but that did not stop her from complaining and arguing knowing that it would not change his mind.

* * *

Alexa woke up early as usual the next day. She followed her same routine but did not wake up Lizzie. Today she was going to ride her horse Aries. Whenever she rode him, Lizzie would go for her walks because she was afraid of horses.

It was a rather hot day for fall and after letting Aries run as fast as he wanted, she decided to head towards the lake to allow Aries to cool down and get a drink of water. Getting there she felt hot and sweaty and the water looked cool and inviting. She decided to jump into the lake, and stripped down to her undershirt and underwear. The water was cool and refreshing against her skin, she liked to submerge herself under water. When she surfaced she heard a snap and looked at the shore. There was a boy standing there frozen in place, staring at her. He seemed tall, had dark wavy hair and looked embarrassed. He was looking where she placed her clothes.

She decided to stay where she was, hoping he would just leave. It was not until he apologized that she swam closer to the shore and asked him to throw her clothes towards her. He complied and looked away while she dressed. She kept her eyes on him making sure he would not turn around. Once she was dressed she thanked him and he turned around. He was handsome, big and tall, but what stunned her were his eyes. They were blue, an icy blue that seemed to pierce through you. A color she could not describe at the moment. Each apologized shyly and she thanked him for his help. They parted ways and as she and Aries walked home she could not keep her mind from wandering back the boy with the piercing blue eyes. She wished she had gotten his name, she had never seen him before. Looking around she realized they were near the Netherfield property. She concluded that it must be Charles Bingley.

* * *

Today was the day of the Welcome party for the Bingley's. Rose had taken them, (dragged Alexa) to the mall to buy new dresses just for the party. Although Alexa had told her that she was going to arrive late to the party, Rose still wanted everyone to look their best in hopes of catching Charles's eye. Or at least become friends with the Bingley's.

By the time Alexa finally arrived at the party, the Bingley's were already there. She did not see Lizzie, Jane, Mary (her cousin) or Charlotte so she made her way to the refreshment table. Nobody noticed that she arrived. She saw Lizzie standing off to the side and was about to make her way towards her but she saw the boy from the lake. He looked like she figured she did, bored and wishing they could be anywhere else but here. He was standing with a boy who was a little shorter than him with blondish red hair. She made her way towards Lizzie and as she got closer she could plainly hear the boys talking loudly.

"Darcy," said the unknown boy. "You can't just be a wall flower all night. You have to get to know people, or you should at least dance."

"Charlie, your sisters are busy at the moment, and in case you did not notice you are dancing with the only pretty girl here. I-"

"Yes! Jane is very beautiful, an angel almost!" Interrupted Charlie, "But there are plenty of pretty girls here, look there's Jane's sister Elizabeth. She is just as pretty, ask her to dance."

"She is OK, but not pretty enough to tempt me. Nobody else wants to dance with her, why should I?" He said in a cold manor. "Besides I'm not in the mood to dance. Go back to your 'angel' and leave me alone."

Charlie just shook his head and took off.

Lizzie looked around the room and saw Charlotte and made her way towards her. Alexa could tell from the way they were laughing and looking at Darcy, that Lizzie overheard the entire conversation. Despite Lizzie's cool demeanor though, Alexa knew that his comment hurt her sister. She decided not to make her presence known to anyone and observed the party. Jane and Charlie were dancing. Lizzie and Charlotte were dancing with each other. She did not see her father, Mary was reading a book, Kitty and Lydia were dancing with older boys and being a little too loud. Rose was talking to the other mothers, laughing and gossiping.

She found herself looking at Darcy a majority of the time. He stayed to himself and had a scowl on his face. Eventually a tall girl put her arm around his; they would have looked like a couple if Darcy did not look so miserable. The girl was very beautiful, with long straight blonde hair. She was thin and looked as if she had smelled something horrible. She also noticed that Darcy kept staring at something, it was Lizzie. She could see that he had a small smile on his face, and she decided that although he offended Lizzie he most likely did not mean what he said.

She certainly thought bad things when she was being pestered, but never spoke them. Alexa felt bad that she had not gone with Mary, but to make her presence known to one person would most likely draw attention from others. She did not want to meet anyone she, wanted to go home, so she left. It was not as if anyone had been looking for her anyways and she would no doubt hear all about the party and the new neighbors tomorrow. As she got comfortable in bed, she could not stop thinking about the tall boy with blue eyes. Darcy.

***South Park Goth Kids**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 2

Even though he had arrived late last night, he found himself waking up early. He had always been an early riser, often waking up at dawn. He made his way downstairs, luckily everyone was still asleep. After eating a bowl of cereal, he decided to go for a walk and explore the surrounding lands.

Eventually he came to a small hill and saw a lake in the distance, and made his way to it. When he got there he noticed a horse but no rider and decided to get a closer look. When he approached the horse he stepped on a twig causing it to snap. He heard a noise coming from the lake and saw a girl. She did not say anything; she just kept staring at him. He glanced towards the horse again and saw a pile of clothes folded near him and became embarrassed.

After realizing that she was not going to say anything, he apologized and told her that he did not mean to frighten her. She swam towards the shore and asked him to throw her clothes; she stayed in the lake while he put her clothes on the floor in front of her and turned away. Once she was dressed he got a better look at her. She was at least a head shorter than he was, a little bigger than all of the girls he knew and he could see her curves as her clothes clung to her. She had auburn hair and green eyes, but he thought her to be very plain looking. She apologized as did he again and she thanked him. She mounted her horse and took off. He stayed for a while longer to enjoy the view of the lake and take in the fresh air. As he headed home he did not think too much of the girl other than he realized he had behaved incorrectly. He should have at least gotten her name.

Charlie's parents were awake by the time he got home. Charlie and Louisiana came downstairs as he made himself a cup of coffee. He sat at the table while the others ate breakfast. He was still adjusting to the idea of living with the Bingley's, sure he had stayed over plenty of times but now he would be living with them for a whole year. It was strange for him to be in a family, his mother having passed away 10 years ago, and his father was never home; always too busy with work. He was extremely close to his sister Georgiana who was two years younger than him, but she attended a boarding school in order to help her pursue her talent on the piano.

When the Bingley's told the Darcy's that they were going to move to the country, Mr. Darcy suggested that Will join them so that the boys could finish their senior year together. He knew that his sister-in-law Catherine lived in the city a few miles from the town they were moving to and that she taught at Meryton High. If things did not work out for Will with the Bingley's he could always move in with her. When he informed her that Will would be moving to Meryton it took the promise of several visits from Will and the assurance that he would be placed in one of her classes to convince her that Will should live with his friend. He also knew that his brother-in-law and his wife were going to be traveling later in the year and would most likely leave their son Richard with the De Boughs.

Caroline made her way downstairs and the family broke into conversation while Will stayed his quiet usual self. The doorbell rang, it was the movers and they started to unload the rest of the furniture and boxes. While the family was getting settled, the next door neighbors John Lucas and James Bennet came over to welcome them into the neighborhood and introduce themselves. Mr. Lucas informed the Bingley's that he was hosting a party to welcome them and introduce them to the rest of the block. Mr. Bingley informed them he would not be able to attend but that the rest of the family would be happy to meet the neighborhood. Once Caroline and her mother heard about the party, they made their way to the city to go dress shopping. 'Just because they lived in the country did not mean that they had to dress like it.'

* * *

It was the day of the party and Will did not want to go at all. He hated being around people he did not know. People who would pass judgment on them, and he knew that Charlie would make friends with the other kids as soon as he got there, and Will being reserved would be left out. He also dreaded having to deal with Caroline. Every party they had ever attended together she would be there by his side, holding onto his arm as if he belonged to her. Not to mention he always had to dance at least one dance with her otherwise she would complain about it all night. Luckily he would also ask Louisiana in hopes to discourage Caroline, but nothing seemed to work. He remembered trying to hide at a party once but she found him. Now that he lived with her it was much worse. He knew that she did not like him for him; it was his family's money that she wanted. She was just like all the other girls he knew. They just wanted him because he was rich, and his good looks also helped him.

She was bad enough before, but now he could not get away from the constant flirting unless he was with her father. By the time they arrived at the parry, he was in a worse mood. Caroline was hinting that she would not leave his company, and saying that these country people would not live up to their standards. Worse, he received an email from Georgie. Though the email appeared to be on a happy note, he could read between the lines. She was still depressed about Wickham. How he hated that man. He knew that he too was responsible for her misery, had he just told her and his father about Wickham, maybe just a warning, all of their problems with him could have been avoided. He could never forgive himself for what happened to Georgie, remembering that day always made him depressed and angry.

They entered the Lucas house just as a song ended and everyone looked at them and started to whisper. Mr. Lucas was the first to come up and welcome them; he then began to make the introductions with the entire neighborhood. Will could hear whispers of how rich the Bingley's were and he could also hear people whispering about him. Most were asking each other who he was, and he was surprised that some actually knew. They also seemed to know that he came from a wealthy family. He looked around and noticed that the mothers were fixing their daughters hair and checking to see if their makeup was fine. He even noticed some of the girls lowering their dresses.

"Have to look your best; those boys are rich and cute, try to get them to dance with you." Could be heard throughout the mothers but he seemed to be the only one to notice.

Will wished he could just ignore them, but he could not. He felt his temper rising and in comparison to the Bingley's he looked unfriendly and snobbish. By the time Mr. Lucas lead them to his daughter Charlotte, his wife and another woman with two girls Will was past caring who he was being introduced to. He heard everyone's name but did not bother to look at them. Charlotte and Louisiana began to talk and Caroline joined them all walking to the refreshment table. The mothers started talking amongst themselves and Charlie immediately asked the prettier of the sisters to dance, leaving him alone with Elizabeth. She asked him if liked to dance and he answered that he did not. She then asked if he liked the town and he replied that it was fine for a town in the country. After several more attempts, she eventually left and he was happy to finally be alone. He made his way to the wall and just observed everyone.

Half an hour had passed and he was still standing alone. He wished he had brought his own car, but then again he was living with them now. Charlie finally spotted him and came over to try and get him to dance. He tried to tell Charlie that he was not in the mood, but was interrupted. Trying to convince him to dance with Jane's sister Elizabeth, he glanced at her. He had seen her throughout the night by herself mostly. Just to get Charlie off his back he said the first thing that popped into his head. Charlie got the hint and left, and he watched as Lizzie pass him and make her way to Charlotte. He could see her laughing, both of them looking at him. It was then he looked at her for the first time. He regretted what he said. In fact he hadn't really looked at her at all. But there was something familiar about her, he couldn't figure it out. He realized though that she was quite beautiful when she laughed. Her eyes sparkled.

He spent the rest of the night to himself, wondering what time the party would end. For him it couldn't come soon enough, especially when Caroline made her way to him. She wrapped her arm around his and held on tightly. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? It was a miracle that he had avoided her this long. The whole time she was hinting for a dance with him. Realizing he wasn't going to budge, she started to criticize everyone.

He caught himself looking at Elizabeth several times. At the end of the song, he made his way to where Charlie, Jane, Elizabeth and Mrs. Bennet were standing. As he got closer he heard Mrs. Bennet calling Charlotte 'rather plain.' Elizabeth was trying to make her be quiet. When he got there, Mrs. Bennet was boasting to Charlie how beautiful Jane was. 'She was the most beautiful girl in her class. Both Jane and Lizzie blushed with embarrassment. The next dance started and everyone disassembled.

Darcy just kept to himself the rest of the night. When they finally did arrive home everyone went straight to bed. As Darcy settled in, he could not stop thinking about Elizabeth's sparkling brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: When writing this chapter, I was trying to go into the reason for Lexie's depression and explain why she takes pills. It is a window to her mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 3

The morning after the party, Lexie woke up earlier than usual and did her daily routine. Wake up, stretch for five minute, get her clothes ready, take her pills, shower for fifteen minutes, get dressed, then eat a piece of fruit or toast. Brush her teeth for two minutes, then her hair for five minutes, and style it. During the summer she would either go for a jog with Lizzie or ride her horse. Come back and study, followed by watching videos on her computer.

She hated the days when she was fully aware that she lived her life by a routine, but it was what she knew. She made her way outside and started walking and started to wonder what time the family got in, and how long they would probably be asleep for. If Rose had her way, they were probably one of the last families to leave. _That poor Darcy guy if he had arrived with the Bingley's instead of his own car._ He would have had to stay until the last guest left, seeing as the party was for them. She still could not place the color of those eyes, ignoring the fact that she thought about him.

She inhaled the air and the coldness burned the inside of her nose and throat. She looked around and decided that she would go explore and try to forget the world as she would often try to do. She needed to calm her nerves, she had no idea why she would wake up feeling like the whole world was caving in and there was nothing she could do about it. Today was one of those days.

The pills always helped; numb everything away, but sometimes, some days they did nothing. Nothing but solitude could help her and being in a house with six other people would drive any sane person mad. What Lexie hated the most was that she had something in common with Rose. Rose was always going on about her poor nerves this and her poor nerves that when she did not get her way, or was trying to. But that was the difference between them; Lexie did not complain to any one, not even her doctor. She kept the bad feelings locked up, she did not like nor want to feel them. She did not want people to say that she was anything like Rose. She didn't try to get sympathy from anyone, nor did she want it.

She often wondered if Rose's anxiety was even real or just a ploy. Rose did not need to take prescription medicine for her nerves and they always seemed to magically appear and disappear at the drop of a hat. All Rose took was Tylenol and she would feel better too soon for the pills to take any real effect. _Maybe I should give her sugar pills next time_ she thought to herself and giggled. Then she would know for sure and never have to pretend to feel guilty about getting on Rose's 'Poor nerves' ever again. She laughed out loud this time.

She inhaled again and tried to clear her head. No use, so she kept walking.

Lexie knew that she was intelligent, talented, and better off than most of the people in her town, even her family. That was not to say that they could not achieve what she had. She was not conceited about it, she just knew. It was not as if _she_ ever rubbed it in people's faces as other people would have. She did not believe she was above anybody. She did not think she was better than them; she worked hard to be where she was.

She knew that she had extra help because of her learning ability, but what you have is what you worked for. Her father and Rose came to mind. Their marriage did not work, and in return she had an absent father and an overbearing mother. She did not understand why they got married; even when she was younger she knew her parents did not love each other. Maybe they had loved each other in the beginning. _When did they become miserable?_ she thought. She truly believed that it was when she and Lizzie were born. Rose would often say that Lexie was a mistake. Only one child should have been born. Fate of course would be cruel on Lexie's side and make her second born. But she never dwelled on the thoughts of what could have been. It was what it was, she was what she was. *If love did not work for Rose and her father why should she expect it to work for herself? She knew that she would have to work to be and stay in a happy marriage. She worked on herself every day, but that was never enough, it never seemed to be enough. Could she handle something else to the list?

Why was she even thinking about marriage she wondered and feared that Rose's nonsense about finding a husband and getting married were seeping into her brain, she tried to push the thought away. It was not as if she ever had a boyfriend. She had only one male friend Stanley Hurst, he was more than just her friend. He was like a big brother. He protected her and showed her, Anne and Mary music, movies, books, and shows they would have probably never known of. He was one of her only friends and she had never thought of him as anything but. She knew who he liked but would never tell him or her. Anne De Bough was her best friend. They had met when she first started Silver M and a teacher sat them next to each other, they have been inseparable ever since. Mary Phillips was also their best friend, and she also happened to be Lexie's younger cousin. No boy had ever shown any interest in her, not in a positive way at least. Nor did she like to draw any attention to herself. But she still figured that there was someone out there for everyone, right?

She stopped in her tracks and looked around. She had made her way near the Bingley's property. _I must have walked about five miles;_ she thought and decided to head back.

She rested for a while, enjoying and taking in the view for a minute. It was beautiful, the leaves on several trees were changing color, the sky was clear and blue, and she could still see patches of green grass.

She reluctantly started walking backwards, tripping over a rock. She hit the ground hard, and was happy no one was around to see her. She found herself laughing. It was good when she could laugh at herself, Lizzie always did it, and sometimes she wished she could be more like Lizzie.

If she were more like her sister though, she'd be a clone. Lizzie did not have the same 'Great opportunity' that she did. Lizzie having skipped a grade was not at the top of her class, nor did she play the piano well, or a different instrument. Lizzie did not attend a private school like she did. No, she was not Lizzie, they were two different people. Lizzie did not have to take pills; she did not feel the pressure that Lexie felt. Lizzie was care free, very sociable, was always happy and Lizzie was lovable. Despite all of her accomplishments, Lexie did not think she was better than her twin, she envied her. She did not want to be like Lizzie but she did want to be happy.

As she sat there on the ground staring into the sky, she realized that she could never forget the world for she would always be unhappy in it. She would always feel the pressure that she felt and she would never be free. She had no idea why but she started to sing: **Breathe-Pink Floyd.**

"_Breathe, breathe in the air.  
Don't be afraid to care.  
Leave but don't leave me.  
Look around and choose your own ground._

_Long you live and high you fly_  
_And smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry_  
_And all you touch and all you see_  
_Is all your life will ever be._

_Run, rabbit run._  
_Dig that hole, forget the sun,_  
_And when at last the work is done_  
_Don't sit down it's time to dig another one._

_For long you live and high you fly_  
_But only if you ride the tide_  
_And balanced on the biggest wave_  
_You race towards an early grave."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice**

Ch. 4

Will had never felt anything positive in regards to Caroline, like he did last night. Yes she was beautiful but she was also vain and very annoying. _Why wouldn't those families just leave?_ Wasn't it bad enough that they had been there for four hours? Thank God Caroline had 'reminded' her mother that they had to get a physical and checkup before they could attend school. His mood didn't improve on their way home. Charlie couldn't stop talking about the 'angel' he met during the whole car ride and the girls were gossiping amongst themselves criticizing everything from the people to the nick knacks. As soon as they had gotten home he said goodnight to everyone and made his way to his room.

He had a horrible night; he could not sleep at all. He kept seeing her eyes, those big brown eyes that sparkled. Why did Elizabeth Bennet invade his dreams? She was not that pretty, and her mother and younger sisters were loud and silly. He did not even see her father until it was time for them to leave. He remembered seeing a girl sitting down all night with a book in her hand. Who reads a book at a party? Though no one seemed to bother her or pay her any attention.

It was early again and seeing that he could not sleep, he got ready and headed downstairs for some breakfast. After eating, he felt restless and decided to go for a walk again hoping to forget about Elizabeth. As soon as she left his thoughts, Georgie came into his mind. He felt bad that he had forgotten about her, he who was responsible for her pain. If only he had told his father about Wickham sooner. Sure he was leeching off of his family, and a drug using womanizer who would lie, cheat, and steal to get his own way, but they had been best friends when they were younger. The last thing he thought was that Wickham would stoop so low as to go after an innocent 15 year old girl.

Georgie, he, and Wickham had all grown up together. They were like siblings. His own father treated Wickham as if he was his own son; better than his own son. He actually believed that his father did not love him, it was not as if his father ever expressed that he did. He knew he had many of his mother's features, but there was no mistaking he was his father's son. His father who had hardly spent time with him before his mother passed away, and afterwards was absent more of the time.

These thoughts made him think of his childhood. He did not have many memories of all of them together as a family. He could not remember either of them saying that they loved him, or each other. He couldn't remember seeing them be affectionate with each other. His parents did not marry for love like his Aunt and Uncle Fitzwilliam; they married for money and social status like his Aunt De Bough. Unlike his cousin Anne though he had a sibling, he had someone to look after and grow up with. Even though Georgie was two years younger, he had been more of a father figure to her than their own. He took care of her, read to her; held her hand when she would cry. She would go to him every time she had nightmares, or had a problem.

He knew that his father cared about them; they were his flesh and blood. He just wished he had been there for them. He felt proud when his father started training him to go into the family business. Accounting, he had always liked math ever since he was younger. One day he was going to be the CEO of his family's financial service company, just as his father was, and all the Darcy men had been. He knew that should anything happen to his father, his father entrusted in him with everything. He was proud of that fact, it was a lot of responsibility but he would work hard and his father knew that. He wished that he could make his father proud and earn his love. It seemed as if it was his goal in life, trying to make his father proud. He achieved to be at the top of his class, be a good man, never gave up, never let his feelings show, he tried to be like him in every way. The only difference between them was that he would marry for love and would not settle for anything less.

When he finally did have his own family he would put them first, and tell them that he loved each of them every day. They would know that they were loved. Only Georgie, Rich, and Charlie ever saw past his mask though, well they were the only ones he let in. Although Rich was like a brother to him, he considered Charlie to be his best friend. It was hard not to be but he did not trouble Charlie with his problems, spending time with Charlie took his mind off of his problems and he could just be a regular guy. He did not want to bother or trouble anyone, he did not want anyone to feel sorry for him and he did not want to sound like a spoiled rich kid who just complained all the time.

He stopped walking as he came to the edge of the property. The view around him was beautiful and he decided to climb a tree to get a better look. Although he was a little rusty and tall, he made his way to the lowest sturdiest branch enjoying himself. He sat there for a while enjoying the view, breathing in the fresh air and the smell of the trees around him.

After a while had passed he decided to head back before everyone woke up. He was trying to figure out how to climb down safely. He looked around once more, and noticed a girl was standing a couple feet away. He could not see her face clearly but she seemed to be enjoying the view. She started to walk backwards and tripped. He heard her laugh, it was a beautiful laugh, but she continued to sit there and then slump her shoulders. She sat there for a while and then began to sing. It sounded familiar, but he could not place it. He knew it was a Pink Floyd song but that had been all. He never paid too much attention to the things Rich showed him. She had a lovely voice filled with emotion and he felt bad, it was as if he were somehow invading her privacy. She stopped singing and he began to climb down the tree. Halfway down her gasp startled him and he slipped and fell backwards. He lied there for a while, he wasn't physically hurt but his pride was. He could hear footsteps coming towards him.

"Are you all right, do you need any help?"

He stared at her; it was the same girl from the lake. She did not appear sad anymore but her face was a soft shade of pink. She looked away and held out her hand to help him up. He continued to lie there trying to suppress his blush from spreading. He grabbed her hand and seemed to startle her, she was pretty strong for someone her size.

"I am sorry if I startled you, it was not intentional." She said speaking to the ground.

"You didn't... I just lost my footing."

... "Oh."

"What song was it that you were singing?" She looked at him like he was crazy and her face turned red. "I...Um. I-it was Breathe. Dark Side of the Moon...Pink Floyd."

"You have a nice voice."

"Thank you...I am Alexa Bennet," she put her hand out to shake his but was talking to the ground again.

"I'm Will Darcy," he shook her hand.

"Yes I know I was at the party last night."

"Oh, I didn't see you there... wait did you say Bennet? As in Elizabeth Bennet?"

"Yes, she's my older sister; twin actually. I can tell by your reaction that I was not mentioned by anyone. But I was only there for a while...I um... heard you talking to um, Charlie? When he was trying to get you too dance..."

He blushed and looked down. She heard him insult her sister, her twin sister no less. "Oh… I did not think that anyone else heard me. I was not in the best of moods and I was not really paying attention to anything." Was all that he could say, hopefully she would understand that he had not looked at Elizabeth before making the comment.

"Yes, I could tell you did not want to be there. But no, I am very positive Rose would forget to mention me. It is not often that you hear a family of five girls, with a set of twins who are nothing alike. No one knew I was there though. I arrived late and decided to observe the scene for a while. Then I took off, I probably will not hear the end of it when I arrive back to the house. If the people that the party was intended for did not even know of my existence then what would Rose care if I was there or not?" She seemed to be saying this to herself more than to him.

He thought that she misunderstood what he was trying to say but when he thought about her rant; she said she and Elizabeth were nothing alike and they weren't. So he knew that she was not offended, but wasn't she offended for her sister? He was about to say something, but she started talking.

"When one is in a bad mood, they often say things that they do not mean. Especially if one is trying to be polite at refusing to do something, is interrupted, and is kept trying to be persuaded into doing that something. Don't you believe?"

He smiled a small smile; she understood and did not take offence. "Yes."

"Well I should really head back to the house. It was nice to make your acquaintance. But we should really stop meeting this way; should we meet again that is." She held her hand out to shake his again.

He shook it. "What do you mean should we meet again, will we not see each other at school?"

"You will attend Meryton High I presume? I attend a different school in the city."

"Yes, I will be attending Meryton with Charlie and Caroline. Are you the only one who attends a different school?" Hoping a little that Elizabeth would also be in Meryton.

She smirked like she knew something he didn't. "Yes. Although Lizzie and I will both skipped ahead a grade, I'm the only one who attends a different school. She will be a senior along with Jane."

"Oh. Why do you attend a different school?" He saw a change in her façade and that she was uncomfortable.

She looked down at her watch, "Oh! I should really be going. It will take me a while to get back."

"I can give you a ride if you like," he would like to see where Elizabeth lived. Maybe he would also run into her one of these mornings.

"…No thank you, I do not wish to trouble you. I walked here and I am more than capable of walking back."

"No! It is no trouble at all."

"OK."

They headed towards the Bingley home walking in comfortable silence. He entered the house and she reluctantly followed him and stood by the corner of the entrance hallway. He said he just needed to get his keys, which were in his room and told her to make herself at home before running upstairs. When he got back she was right where he left her, only she was looking at the painting by the door, she was entranced by it and didn't notice him come back. The picture was Irises, one of many paintings and prints of irises by Vincent van Gogh.

"It's called Irises," he said to make his presence known. She didn't take her eyes off of the painting.

"I know," she said in a small voice, *"The lightning conductor for my illness, Vincent van Gogh, I've only seen it in a book and on the web, it is really beautiful...Ready?"

He led her into the kitchen and into the garage, making his way to a black Chevrolet Camaro Z28. She got in and buckled herself again they spent the car ride in silence. The only time she spoke was to give directions. When they were about to reach her house she asked him to stop the car, thanked him for the ride and stepped out. He took the hint and just nodded his head. She didn't even look back and wave, nor did he give her a second glance.

On the way home, he thought about how easy it was to be around her. It was one of the few times he had been comfortable around a stranger. She seemed to have sadness in her voice and eyes, like Georgie. He thought about their conversation. Although she did most of the talking, she did not dominate the conversation, nor did she try to get him to talk or flirt with him. His cousin Anne came to mind, always quite, kept to herself and did not like to draw attention from anyone. He wondered if anyone had mentioned her at the party but thought that surely they must have, he just wasn't paying attention. Which lead him back to thinking about Elizabeth or Lizzie. He wondered if she preferred to be called Lizzie or if that was only a family name. He was excited to know that she was also a senior and wondered if they would have any classes together. Surely if she skipped a grade she was bound to be in AP classes. Again he found himself thinking of her laugh and her sparkling brown eyes, they were certainly a contrast to Alexa's. Although they did have similar facial structures he would not have been able to tell that they were twins. Alexa was quiet plain, whereas Lizzie was, well he didn't know exactly what she was but there was something about her. All he knew for sure was that Lizzie was not plain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Pride and Prejudice.**

Ch. 5

Lexie finished singing feeling a bit better. She was going to leave, but heard a noise behind her. She turned and saw Darcy climbing down a tree. She gasped in horror, knowing he had been there the whole time. Had he seen her fall? Could he hear her singing? She felt a light blush spread across her cheeks.

She saw him slip and fall to the ground. Hesitantly she made her way towards him as he just lied there. Asking if he was ok, she held her hand out for what seemed like an eternity. As she was pulling it back towards her, he reached out and grabbed it.

She apologized for scaring him but he claimed that he lost his footing. All she could say was "Oh." He asked her about the song she was singing, and she couldn't believe that he had heard her, she felt herself fully blush, _I must look like a tomato_. He complimented her voice, _Well he said it was nice, that was something right? But then what could he say she sucked?_ No she knew she wasn't bad, her teacher said she had a lovely voice. All she could do was thank him and decided to introduce herself.

His name was Will, and she told him that she knew who he was and mentioned the party. _Why did I mention the party? Now we have to talk about it_. He said he didn't see her there, _Of course he didn't, no one did_. He mentioned Lizzie, _Of course he did, he was staring at her after all_. He seemed surprised that there was yet another Bennet, _Had no one mentioned her to the new neighbors? _She explained that Lizzie was her older twin and went on to tell him that she was there for a while, and that she heard him insult Lizzie. _Why not tell him, it was better to be honest._ He blushed and looked down. _He looked really cute when he blushed_, at least he seemed remorseful and she wondered if he would try to explain himself.

_He had not been in a good mood, and didn't think that anyone had heard them_. She decided not to tell him that Lizzie also heard him, it was not her place, if Lizzie wanted to let him know then she should tell him. He said he hadn't paid attention to anything, she honestly answered that she could see that he had not wanted to be there. Then started ranting about how she was positive her family had not mentioned her. Especially Rose, Lexie was the black sheep of the family after all, if she was mentioned it was probably that she was the one in the middle, Lizzie' twin who was nothing like Lizzie, _Lizzie was pretty and special_. _Lexie was just plain_.

She hated the thought of Rose bragging about her. Not only was Rose extremely annoying when she boasted but it was all false. It's not often you hear of a family with five daughters, two being twins. But no one had known she was there, seeing as she got there late and hung around for a while. She knew Rose was not going to let her off the hook, but if the Bingley's did not know about her then what was the big deal? If Rose thought before she spoke, she would realize that it was her own fault. She could have been 'Oh my middle child, Alexandra is at practice, and is going to try to make it later.' Or something, why did Rose have to hate her? She didn't do anything wrong to warrant Rose's resentment. _Oh yes of course how could she forget? She was born_.

He was about to say something, and she realized that although he did not directly apologize, it was implied when he explained about his mood. She told him she understood, and she was rewarded with a smile. _He was also cute when he smiled_. She knew they had nothing more to say to each other and decided to go back to the house, by the time she would get back she hoped the whole house would be talking about the party, and the new neighbors, and bla bla bla bla bla. So that she could just spend the rest of the day ignored. She told him it was nice to meet him, but they should stop meeting in ways where they were both embarrassed, if they should happen to meet again she corrected. _BIG MISTAKE. _

He asked about school, she didn't like to tell people she went to Silver M, she didn't want people to look at her differently plus she didn't like the attention. When he asked if she was the only one who attended a different school, she couldn't help but smile. _Why didn't people just ask what they wanted to know directly? _She knew he wanted to know about Lizzie. She did not expect for him to ask why she attended a different school. She became uncomfortable. She could feel herself going into her shell. She had to get away, avoiding the question she looked at her watch,_ luckily she wore one_. She told him she had to get back. It would be late by the time she made it there. _Would anyone even care, would anyone notice? No._ He offered to give her a ride home, his offer seemed genuine and not like he was just trying to be nice so she accepted.

They didn't say anything to each other, but it did not feel awkward as they made their way to the Bingley's. She hardly experienced this with anyone, it was nice. She didn't have to say anything, she didn't have to try and make conversation, it was like she was with Anne, or Mary. She followed him inside, keeping to the corner. He just had to get his keys from his room and told her to make herself at home. _Home; what was a home? And how do you make yourself at home when you're not even comfortable at your own house_. Thinking he wouldn't take long, she decided to stay put.

From the corner of her eye she saw a familiar painting. It was Irises by Van Gogh, one of her favorites because of the story behind it. *It was painted while van Gogh was living at the asylum the last year before his death. It was painted before his first attack at the asylum. He called the painting 'the lightning conductor for my illness' because he felt that he could keep himself from going insane by continuing to paint. She could relate, throwing yourself into something to keep you from losing control, she had music. Of course she also had her pills to help her for that. _*A pill to make you numb, a pill to make you dumb, a pill to make you anybody else, but all the drugs in this world can't save you from yourself._ She wondered what life would be like if she stopped taking them, but did not contemplate on it because Will had returned, she hadn't even notice, and the painting had her full attention. She had never seen it so big, just in books and the internet.

They made their way to the car again not speaking; she just told him where to go. Before they reached the house she asked him to pull over, and thanked him for the ride as she stepped out. He got the hint and took off. She did not want him to pull into the house and risk someone seeing them. She did not want deal with Rose's questions nor did she want to have to answer any of them. She could almost hear her now, 'Oh why did you have to inconvenience him? Couldn't you have just walked back? Now they're going to think bad of us.' _Ugh, maybe she should have walked_; Rose might have gone somewhere to gossip with the other neighbors. But no, no such luck, it looked like Charlotte and her mother were already here.

***Coma White by Marilyn Manson**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice; all original characters belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 6

Lexie made her way to the living room. Rose and Mrs. Lucas could be heard in the kitchen. Charlotte, Lizzie and Jane were sitting there talking. She said hello to everyone and asked how they were this late morning. Pleasantries were exchanged throughout the group and Charlotte was the first to ask about her absence at the party. She stated that she had gotten out of practice late and decided that instead of showing up late, she decided to come here.

"Did Rose seem upset Jane?" Lexie asked. She knew by how Jane answered, what the actual answer would be.

Though Jane would never admit if Rose was upset and complaining about Lexie, she would not lie but word the answer differently. Lexie also knew that Jane had a sweet disposition, and lived her life with rose colored glasses. She would never say something that she thought would upset anyone. When she was younger she was cautious of Jane's good nature, wondering what Jane's motive was, but she soon realized that was just the way Jane was. She admired Jane for it, she wished she could see the world that way, but at times all she saw was black and white.

"Like she would know, I doubt she paid attention to anything other than Charles Bingley," teased Charlotte.

Jane blushed a deep shade of red, "Why would you say that Char?" Lexie asked, it seemed that Jane liked Charles as well as he seemed to like her.

"Well they practically danced together the whole night," Charlotte said.

Lizzie pitched in, "Yea and when they weren't dancing they were off to the side talking throughout the night." Jane just kept blushing.

"So what was he like?" Lexie asked Lizzie, who was very proud of being able to judge people on first impressions and was normally correct.

"He is very cute, tall, blondish red hair, blue eyes, good-natured, kind and very friendly. Jane has my go ahead to date him." Lizzie smiled.

"Lizzie!" Exclaimed Jane with a red face.

"Really?" Lexie asked, "What were the others like?"

"Well his mom seemed nice enough, I didn't really talk to her, she was getting to know all the other moms. His twin sister Caroline although very pretty has her nose stuck in the air. Total snob and totally fake, she instantly made friends with some of the 'It' girls from school." Jane was about to interrupt her again but she held her hand up. "The older sister Louisiana seemed boring; she didn't really talk to anyone and stayed mostly by her mom's side. Ugh! And Charles's friend, who is living with them, Darcy was…. hmm how can I say this nicely...rude, proud... a total snob and one of the most disagreeable guys I have ever met. I have no idea how Charles considers him his best friend, they are too different!"

"Don't listen to her Lexie," Charlotte said, "Caroline, although I will admit was a bit snobbish, was rather nice. Of course she would make friends with the popular girls; it's where she feels comfortable. I really didn't get to know Louisiana because she was with her mom, but she seemed nice. She was probably just shy, not a lot of people her age were there. And Lizzie is just saying that about Will Darcy, because he wounded her pride. What she won't admit and forgot to mention was that Will is really handsome, tall, blue eyes, dark hair."

"HA! As if, I don't care that he said I wasn't pretty enough for him to dance with, he was a huge jerk before then! Can you believe that he barley spoke to anyone, only the Bingley's like he was too good to talk to us little people," said Lizzie.

"He said you were not pretty enough to dance with?" Lexie asked though she knew the answer.

"Yea, and like I said I don't care, he was a jerk! I didn't want to dance with him anyways. And yes I'll admit that I thought he was cute."

"Lizzie I'm sure that Will didn't mean it. He didn't look like he was feeling to well, Charlie said that he was just shy," said Jane.

"Jane that's just like you. You never see the bad in anyone! Plus you and Lexie are shy and you guys never insult others!" Lizzie snapped.

"She's just saying that maybe you shouldn't jump to any conclusions about the guy right away. Give him a chance and get to know him; he's probably a good guy. Like you said how can Charles be his friend if he was a bad guy?!" Lexie snapped back.

Everyone looked at her; it wasn't often that Lexie snapped, or said anything more than a couple of words to them. Lizzie knew she was not shy, she was just introverted. She did not fear social encounters, just social gatherings. Lexie felt bad for not telling them about her encounter with Will this morning, she was not shy around him, embarrassed but not shy. And comfortable. Besides it was not her place to say anything, Lizzie should be the one to tell Will she heard him, and Will should apologize to her and explain why he said it. For all anybody but Will knew she wasn't even at the party, she didn't know who Will was, but at the same time she liked to think that she knew him better than Lizzie. Lizzie would get to know him better of course but she liked that she had her own memories of a tall, muscular, guy with brown hair, and blue eyes. She would not share those.

"Lexie...,are you?"

"Besides, all of you will be attending the same school, right? You're bound to be in some of the same classes." Lexie said cutting off Jane's question. She knew what the question was. She didn't want to answer it, she always avoided that question. _Are you OK? _She scratched at her arm.

"She's right you know, you're not always so friendly yourself Lizzie," piped in Charlotte trying to ease the tension.

"Ugh! School! Don't remind me, dad is hinting for Jane and me to take some AP classes."

Lexie again wanted to say something; she subconsciously scratched her arm several times. _Of course their father would not force his favorite daughter to do something she didn't want to_.

"They're not that bad really, sure it's harder but you get college credit," Lexie said.

They started talking about other things, and last night's party was soon forgotten, that was until it was lunch time.

They walked into the dining room and Lexie said hello to Rose and Mrs. Lucas. Rose asked her where she had been all morning to Lexie's surprise, and realized Mrs. Lucas must have asked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lucas. I went for a walk this morning before anyone woke up, and I got lost in thought. It took me a while to get back and when I got here I did not want to interrupt your conversation." The answer seemed to suffice and they began to eat.

"We missed you at the party," Mrs. Lucas said. Rose gave Lexie a sharp look but said nothing. Lexie bit the inside of her cheek and again scratched at her arm. _Someone missed her?_

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Lucas, I went to practice and I got out later than I expected. It was such a shame too for R-my mother bought me a beautiful dress to wear just for the occasion." It was actually awful in her opinion but Rose bought it just for the party.

"Oh you were at practice! How lovely. I'm sure you don't need it though, you're already very talented."

Lexie gave a small smile, "Th..."

"Oh yes I know! I had told her that missing one practice would not be the end of the world. That it would not affect her playing at all, but no she refused to listen! Of course her father agreed with her, he's always pushing her to practice. But if you recall her last performance anyone can tell that she is good." Rose interrupted, causing her smile to fade.

_Good?_ Lexie could feel her nails breaking the skin. _Good?_ Her face became emotionless. She looked around the table; no one was looking at her. She slowly inhaled, she hated days like this, when her nerves got the better of her.

Lexie knew it was better not to say anything, nor did she want to, so she stayed quiet. Luckily her father was at work and could not put in his two cents. Conversation continued, and Lexie was left alone, only often speaking to Jane, Lizzie and Charlotte. She even tried conversing with Kitty and Lydia to avoid Rose. It wasn't often that she spoke to them; they were usually off somewhere together, just like Lizzie and Jane. But Kitty followed Lydia around even though she was older.

She wondered if Kitty ever felt like she did; unnoticed, unloved, just there getting by. _An invisible shadow_. It was obvious to her that Kitty wanted Rose's love and their father's attention. Kitty didn't realize that she was at least liked by Rose, maybe even loved. _Was Rose was capable of such an emotion_? It was at least a step up from Lexie's relationship with Rose. Kitty was blind; all she could see was that Lydia was Rose's favorite. Kitty should have realized that if she was not like Lydia, or at least acted with some civility that their father would probably show more interest in her. If she did feel that way though, she never showed it and continued to act silly, following Lydia trying to be like her, trying to gain her way into Rose's heart.

Lexie did not think any less of her for it though. If Kitty wanted to try for the impossible, more power to her. Kitty thrived for her parent's attention and Lexie did not want it. Lexie and her younger siblings did not talk much at all. It was not for lack of trying on her end, she just knew how her family felt about her and she learned to accept it a long time ago, living her life as the outsider in her family.

No one can change how they feel; they can only change their perspective on the situation at hand. The cup is neither half empty, nor is it half full, it was both. You could complain in life, but it will never get you anywhere, all you do is bother people after a while. It was good to express how you feel, but once or twice was enough, if the person you kept complaining to didn't bother enough to listen the first couple of times, what did it matter to keep complaining. Her friends understood this, maybe it was just the way they were. They had been friends for a long time. Anne, Mary and she bonded over similarities in their lives. All three of their mothers did not hold them in the highest esteem, though Mrs. De Bough seemed to have change. They each did not like to drag attention to themselves and they each expressed themselves through art. Anne and Lexie both knew what it was like to be under pressure and to work hard for their accomplishments.

Knowing how her family felt about her did not affect her as it used to. She knew she could not change how her family saw her. All that _should_ matter was how she saw herself.

Lydia was pretty much like Rose, too vain and shallow to care about her. Lydia blamed her for not having nicer things. They would have more money if they did not have more mouths to feed: keep alive, it was not as if she ate as much as they did.

It was no secret amongst her family and friends that she could have already graduated and gone to any college she wanted. It was something she did not like to talk about, but she knew Rose's and Lydia's sentiments. She had heard enough from them the first time. If Rose did not have to buy things on a budget, she would only spend it on herself. No one understood that she needed more time. She was glad she had another year with her friends; the last year they would be together for a long while. She hated to admit it but she needed another year with her family; it was all routine and she would not change her mind.

She had no idea why Kitty and Lydia were jealous of her to some extent. If they listened to her or their father, they would know it took hard work to be where she was. Her father, Jane and Lizzie were proud of her accomplishments along with her friends. The only difference was that her friends did not treat her like she was broken. _Maybe that wasn't the word, fragile?_

Her friends understood her and she understood them. They supported each other's choices; her friends did not treat her different because she took pills, they did not judge the views that she had of her own family, or would never think any less of her and vice versa. They knew that they were proud of each other and wished each other the best in life.

After lunch Rose and Mrs. Lucas announced this year instead of throwing two birthday parties (One for the twins and the other for Charlotte) they decided to throw one. Lexie was very happy because it was going to be a small party with family and close friends. Since the twins birthday was on the 31st of August and Charlotte's the 9th of September, the party would be on the 13th which was a Saturday. The small party was extended to include the new neighbors and of course Lydia, Kitty, and Maria (Charlotte's younger sister) would also bring their own friends. This made Lexie less excited but it would pass. Anne, Mary, and Hurst were going to be there, all she had to do was ask.

*Hi Anne!:) Are you back from your summer vacation? Clear your schedule for the 13th. Throwing a triple party, Char's and mine. Unless your mother has something planned. Let me know, I'll see you in a week!*

*Hey Mary, I'm not sure if you heard through the grape vine about Char's and my party, I know you will be going but I wanted to personally invite you. I apologize for not attending last night.*

*Hurst, hello! Party for Char, and I. Mary will attend for sure. Anne's plans are unclear she needs to check her schedule first. Be a great awesome friend and go so that we may at least have a member of the opposite sex to converse with?...Also you will be required to dance;)*

**A/N: I'm not an expert; Lexie is just a figment of my imagination. I also do not mean to offend anyone. This is just how I imagine her:**

**I'm not trying to make Lexie sound mean. I just like to think of her as introverted, eccentric, a social cynicist who has anxiety problems and low self-esteem, with an anxious personality disorder. My train of thought is that having her take the pills is how her parents deal with Lexie, they were not there for childhood emotionally, and she coped by not talking to anyone, giving everyone the silent treatment. Another factor was the changing of schools, being taken from her comfort zone. There is more that will be reviled as the story progresses. They saw a change in her behavior and took her to a psychiatrist, who prescribed pills at Mr. Bennet's request. I would imagine that she takes pills for anti-depression, an antianxiety pill and something for her personality disorder.**

**This chapter is a continuation from when she ran into Will the second time, and today she could feel her emotions. (when her pills did not help her)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was not originally going to write Lizzie's POV, but I decided that for later on in the story, it would be great to include it. Also I apologize if this Lizzie seems OOC, but it will go more with my story. Also if this chapter seems rushed, I'm sorry.**

Ch. 7

It was the day of the "Welcome to Meryton!" Party for the new neighbors and Lizzie was excited. She liked to meet new people; she just always got along with anyone she met.

Her mom was an in uproar, making sure that all her girls looked their best. 'Have to impress the new neighbors; I hear they have a boy whose 17! And don't forget that they're rich!'

It didn't dampen Lizzie's mood that Lexie would not be arriving with them because she was going to practice. Lizzie knew that Lexie did not 'have to' go to practice, she just didn't want to go to the party. The only thing Lexie and she shared was the same birthday and family. They did not have a lot in common, looked nothing alike, and the only things they did together was go for morning jogs. They both loved to read and liked some of the same music. She was closer to Jane than she was to Lexie; Lexie was just too melancholy for Lizzie. _Wasn't that what her pills were for, so she could at least be happy? _

Lizzie loved her sister though, but she preferred to be in Jane's company, or her dad's. She loved spending time with her dad and she knew she was his favorite. They talked about mostly everything and what she did not talk to him about, she would share with Jane. Lexie did not really talk to the rest of the family. Lexie would speak mostly to Jane and their dad about her studies. For Lizzie it was a step up from when they were younger, not that much had changed.

Lizzie could not understand why Lexie was the way she was. Lexie had a lot to be happy about. She was pretty, very intelligent, a talented violinist, she could play the piano better than she could, and she had a really beautiful voice. Lizzie almost felt plain compared to Lexie, but she couldn't. She was proud of Lexie, like she should be. Lexie was always studying, always practicing, always glued to the computer. Lizzie knew Lexie didn't see herself as pretty, but she was. The color of her eyes, they were a dark green with lighter shades of green and yellow. Lizzie didn't believe herself to be vain, but she at least considered herself pretty. Not Jane beautiful though.

* * *

They made it to the party five minutes before the party started. There were already several of their neighbors there, but the Bingley's hadn't shown up yet. _How rude_,_ the party was for them_. 20 minutes had passed, she was talking to Charlotte, her mom was gossiping with the other mom. She hadn't seen her dad, and Kitty and Lydia were off flirting with two guys who were too old for them.

A song had just ended when the Bingley's finally got there, the whole room was silent as they stared at them until the next song started. Lizzie asked Charlotte for information on the two boys who would be attending school with them. They were both tall but the one with dark hair was taller. He caught Lizzie's attention immediately. Mr. Lucas went up to greet them and were eventually making their way to where Charlotte and she were.

Her mom and Jane came out of nowhere and figured that her mom would have been watching the Bingley's like a hawk. Poor Jane, getting dragged in just because of her good looks. Jane was introduced first, being the oldest, then herself and mentioned that Lydia and Kitty were off dancing somewhere.

Charlie didn't hesitate to ask Jane to dance and before she knew it she was stuck with Darcy.

"Do you like you dance?" She asked.

"Not if I can help it."

She nodded. "How do you like Meryton?"

"It is fine for a country town." He said looking anywhere but her.

Lizzie tried again to make small talk but he would just reply in short answers and she soon left.

* * *

She was standing by the refreshment table when she heard Charlie's voice.

"Darcy, you can't be a wall flower all night. You have to get to know people, or you should at least dance."

"Charlie, your sisters are busy at the moment, and in case you did not notice you are dancing with the only pretty girl here. I-"

"Yes! Jane is very beautiful, an angel almost! But there are plenty of pretty girls here, look there's Jane sister Elizabeth. She is just as pretty, ask her to dance."

"She is OK, but not pretty enough to tempt me. Nobody else wants to dance with her, why should I? Besides I'm not in the mood to dance. Go back to your 'angel' and leave me alone."

She had not wanted to eavesdrop but when she heard Jane's name, she wanted to see what they had to say. She saw the way Charlie and Jane looked at each other; it was obvious they liked each other. She smiled when Charlie referred to Jane as an angel, but as soon as Darcy called her tolerable it got wiped right off her face. She got so angry, she knew she wasn't as beautiful as Jane, but she knew she wasn't ugly!

Her anger soon faded and she laughed. What did she care what he had to say? She looked around the room and spotted Charlotte. Walking by Darcy she tried to suppress her smile, but when she got to Charlotte she laughed out loud. She told Charlotte what she overheard making Charlotte laugh as well. She caught his eyes and hoped that he would figure out that they were laughing at him. Charlotte tried to comfort her but she played it off.

"I wouldn't dance with him if he was the last guy on earth."

She soon forgot about Darcy and enjoyed the party with her friends. Later she was looking around and she saw Caroline and Darcy together. Caroline had her arm wrapped possessively around his, they looked like they made the perfect match. They both looked as if they were bored to death, their noses were stuck in the air, and they were both snobs.

* * *

Her mom was approaching Jane and Charlie and she instantly made her way to them. She loved her mom but, her mom didn't have a filter.

"Do you enjoy dancing?" Rose asked Charlie.

"Yes, Charlotte is a great dancer."

"Oh yes! Charlotte is charming, but she is really plain looking."

Lizzie and Jane blushed beet read. Lizzie was about to rebuff her, but her mom cut her off.

"She certainly is nothing compared to Jane. You know she is one of the most beautiful girls in her class."

Lizzie couldn't believe her mom. She saw Darcy come up behind them. She felt herself getting redder; he must have heard what her mom said. Luckily another song started and Charlie used it as an excuse to dance with Jane again.

* * *

By the time they made it home, all of them were tired they all headed straight to bed. She saw Lexie was already and bed and realized she hadn't gone to the party, not thinking too much about it, she soon found sleep.

She woke up to an empty room the next morning. She figured that Lexie must have gone horse riding and she decided that she would go for a walk around the house. As she walked, Darcy's comment wouldn't leave her mind. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became, and grew to dislike him. Hopefully she wouldn't see him around school too much, and she prayed she didn't have him for any classes.

Jane seemed really happy last night when they got home, she couldn't stop smiling. She hoped that Charlie really did like her, and would ask her out. Hopefully Jane would accept, and it wouldn't interfere with her plans to avoid Darcy.

By the time she got back, everyone was awake and had already eaten breakfast. Her mom was telling her dad about how lovely and well-dressed the Bingley's were and how rude it was for Mr. Bingley not to come to a party for him. .

She felt bad for her dad; he really didn't care, but was forced to listen just like the rest of them. Her mom also mentioned how rude and proud Darcy was. She mentioned that everyone was affronted that he had insulted her, only calling her not tolerable enough for him. Eventually her dad left to work and everyone set off on their own. Lizzie spent her time mostly listening to Jane talk about Charlie, it was funny to see her so happy, especially since she had just met him.

Lydia and Kitty were arguing about something and their mom called Jane to bring her some medicine for her headache and nerves. Several minutes later the phone rang and their mom was back to normal. She informed them that the Lucas's were coming over and they had to clean up.

Charlotte, her sister and her mom arrived and their moms went to the kitchen. Maria was with Lydia and Kitty and Charlotte joined Lizzie and Jane in the living room. Lizzie heard the front door open and wondered who it could be. It was Lexie and she joined them in the living room, asking about the party. When she asked Lizzie for her opinion on everyone she honestly gave it. It was shocking when Lexie snapped and seemed to be on Darcy's side!

Lexie was supposed to be on her side, they were twins after all in a way he was also insulting her. She saw a worried look on Jane's face, who was about to ask Lexie if she was ok, but Lexie cut her off. She always wondered Lexie avoided the question. Why she didn't talk about herself or her feelings.

Lexie mentioned school; it was not a topic she didn't want to think about. She was greatly enjoying the last of her summer vacation. Soon, she would be too preoccupied with classes, finals, and where and if she would attend college after she graduated. Her dad was also hinting that she should take a couple of AP classes. She had one more week to think about it though so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

After lunch, it was announced that they were going to throw a birthday party for Charlotte and the twins. It was going to be a couple of weeks away but she was very excited, until her mother said they were going to invite the Bingley's; meaning Darcy and Caroline would be there. But Charlotte and Jane would be there to celebrate with her. Lexie would at least have Mary to talk to.

**Another A/N: Just so I don't confuse anyone, because I got a little confused:**  
**-Lexie refers to her mother as Rose, and Lizzie does not.**  
**-Lexie refers to her house as just that a house and Lizzie will refer to it as her home.**  
**-Lexie calls Darcy, Will, and Lizzie calls him Darcy.**

**Also I did not mention much about Lexie's absence in Lizzie's POV, because to Lizzie it's not unusual for Lexie to be unnoticed. When I wrote, "Lexie was just too melancholy for Lizzie. Wasn't that what her pills were for, so she could at least be happy?" It was to point out that Lizzie does not understand Lexie. In her POV, Lexi and she grew up in the same house and although she did not change schools, she does not see how they turned out so different. I believe that Lizzie would have done fine at a new school. Lizzie does not see the world as Lexie does and I feel that a lot of people do not understand why people take medication for depression. A "It's all in their head" kind of attitude. Lexi does not talk much to her family only her friends. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice. **

Ch. 8

For Lexie the next week before school was uneventful. The Bennet and Lucas women went into the city to go back to school shopping and to buy items for the party. Everyone except Lexie got new clothes. Lexie's school required her to wear a uniform and the clothes she had for the past year still fit her, and 'looked new'. Lexie was content with getting new undergarments. Rose was also going to buy Lizzie and Lexie a new dress as a birthday gift. They stopped by a couple of stores before Lizzie found hers.

It was an olive green spaghetti strap dress that cut off above her knees. The skirt flowed out from her waist and it brought out her eyes. _She looks beautiful. _

As the others were shopping for the party supplies, Lexie walked to the Saver's further down the shopping center just to kill times. She really liked to buy clothing, picture frames or paintings with frames from there or Goodwill. She often found the best clothing at Saver's for a good price; even Jane and Lizzie had started shopping there.

She was looking through the dress rack when a purplish grey color caught her attention. She pulled it out; it was polyester and had tiny gold thread like sparkling stipes going horizontally up the dress. The sleeves were long, and the skirt was at knee length. She looked at the size and hoped that it would fit her. She went into the fitting room and carefully tried it on. _It fits! _She looked at the mirror and a smile graced her lips, she felt pretty.

It was loose, but you could still make out her curves. There was elastic around the waist allowing the top portion to hang over it like a blouse. From the neck to her left shoulder were small pearl like buttons; once buttoned there were two straps at the neck to make a small bow tie. The sleeves were also loose and cuffed a little shy of her wrist, with the same pearl buttons.

Lexie had never cared about looking pretty, but she liked the feeling it brought. She really like this dress, and new that Rose would buy it knowing she would save money not buying her a new one. She asked one of the cashiers to hold it for her. Once she got Rose, she had to try it on once again to get her approval.

"It looks decent I suppose, it is _your_ birthday. If you want to wear _that_, who am I to stop you?"

This was a close to a compliment that she could expect from Rose. Though she and Rose did not have a relationship, Rose was too proud and concerned with appearances that she put her dislike of Lexie aside and would often buy clothes that Lexie liked. Lexie didn't take offence at the meaning behind her words; if she looked ugly, Rose wouldn't be too shy to say it.

Rose's attitude towards Lexie to the public was different towards her own personal views. Rose often boasted to her friends about Lexie's accomplishments. But Lexie knew it was just to show off: Jane was beautiful; Lizzie was pretty and had that spark that made her liked. Lexie was 'accomplished', Kitty was not like Lexie, and Lydia was her favorite. Lexie found the idea of Rose caring about appearances ironic. _When had Rose ever held her tongue, or left a party sober? When had she ever corrected Kitty and Lydia anything about their behavior?_

* * *

Anne let Lexie know that she was not going to be able to attend her party. Her mother invited her cousin over and he specifically asked to visit her on that specific day. Mrs. De Bough insisted she be there to keep him company. Lexie understood, Mrs. De Bough could be a little overbearing and judgmental; she had an opinion about everything and she liked to get her way. Anne told her that her mother insisted meeting her, if the girls were going to be friends. Anne had been so worried when she 'extended the invitation,' but Lexie assured her it would be ok.

Luckily Mrs. De Bough approved of her. Even if she hadn't, Anne and she would still be friends, and Lexie knew that. It had been the first time she had ever seen Anne so quiet since she first met her. But that was the way Anne was around her mother, it wasn't hard though because Mrs. De Bough dominated the conversation, she didn't care about anyone else's opinion on things. Anne even went as far as to pretend to be ill just to avoid her. Mr. De Bough was not around as much, Lexie had only seen him a couple of times. He could not bear the presence of his wife either, but he loved Anne and she loved him. They would spend time together Anne when was "sick."

Lexie couldn't be upset at all. She would still have Mary there and Hurst already told her he would have to attend in order to keep the girls entertained.

* * *

Lexie was happy on the first day of school. She was going to see Anne and get to hang out with Mary and Hurst. As usual, her father drove her to the city so she could attend school. They always had to leave earlier, because he had to get to work. They never spoke, the car rides were always silent with the exception of the radio. He would often ask about her studies and music, nothing new.

Anne, Hurst, and she had several classes together and the only class she shared with Mary was music, because she was a junior. They all had lunch together as usual, and she found out that Will was Anne's cousin when Lexie told them about Will and the Bingley's.

Anne and Mary could tell that Lexie had a small crush on Will, when Anne had revealed that they wouldn't be at the party she seemed a bit upset, but it quickly faded. They doubted that she even noticed it. Never had they seen Lexie be animated about anything other than music and each of them. Anne found it strange that Will would pick that specific day to visit her mother. Will hardly spoke to her and she knew Will did not like her mother, but because they were related he had to visit them. Anne decided that she would find a way to get to the party and for Will to accompany her. Lexie would be surprised; she deserved to be happy on her birthday.

Mary and Lexie stayed after school to practice together; Mary on the piano and Lexie on the violin. Her Aunt Grace would pick them up later and either take Lexie home to visit her sister or Lexie would go to the Phillips' house and wait until her father got out of work.

Grace Phillips was Rose's older sister. The two were extremely close, like two peas in a pod. Grace's relationship with Mary was like Rose's and Lexie's relationship. Mary looked more like her father and was a little plump. She had straight brown hair that went up to her shoulders, was always reading, and was very quiet. Like Rose, Grace wasn't shy to make her sentiments towards Mary known.

Grace didn't marry for love, she married for convenience. Even though she Gardiner's came from some money, Grace married John Phillips a lawyer. Grace and Rose favorite past time was to talk about shopping, the latest styles. Their soap operas, complain about their husbands, the neighbors, including the latest gossip around the town and city. Rose often bragged about her favorite daughters and at the bottom of their list were Lexie and Mary.

From an early age, Mary and Lexie gravitated towards each other. They grew closer when Lexie got transferred to Silver M. Meeting Anne completed the trio, they were best friends and developed their own sign language so they could communicate with each other but still be ignored by everyone.

* * *

Birthday:

Two weeks into school, and nothing much had happened. Everything was still the same. Lexie and Lizzie would jog together on the weekends, but she hadn't seen Will. Today Lizzie and she decided to walk instead of jogging.

Lizzie started mentioning memories that Lexie had also remembered. However Lizzie saw these memories as happy and normal, but in Lexie's perspective they were sad and harsh.

"I like how mom always cooks us or favorite dishes for our birthday," Lizzie said.

_YOU MEAN YOUR FAVORITE DISHES!_ "Yes me too." Lexie gave a soft smile.

"Oh! Remember when that carnival came to town, and we got to ride the pony! I was so scared dad had to hold onto me to get me to ride it!" Lizzie laughed.

_I REMEMBER THAT I WAS SCARED TOO! THE LINE WAS LONG AND HE DIDN'T WANT TO WAIT AGAIN SO I HAD TO HOLD ON BY MYSELF! _"Yes, have you ever been on a horse since?" Lexie asked trying change the subject.

The smell of food hit both of them as they walked into the house. Rose made one of Lizzie's favorite; waffles. All of them told them 'Happy Birthday;' Lizzie got hugs and kisses from everyone, and Lexie received a hug from her father and Jane, and what could be described as half a hug from Rose, Kitty, and Lydia.

Once they were done eating, Lexie got up to do all the dishes. It seemed as if there were more dirty dishes than necessary. Jane offered to do them, but Lexie told her if she was receiving a gift already from her then she would do them. Putting the last dish away, her father called them all into the living room. Everyone gathered around the TV as Lexie made her way to the recliner furthest from them. Lizzie popped in a VHS into the VCR and soon it was like they were back in time.

They were old family videos, but this one mostly contained the twins.

At the moment the television was showing a video from one their birthday parties. They had just blown out the candles when Lizzie pushed Lexie's face into the cake. The room in the television and the house filled with laughter. The Lexie in the video had wide glossy eyes but she didn't cry.

"Lizzie what did you do!?" James asked in a teasing angry manner but chuckling.

Lexie got a handful of cake and smashed it in Lizzie's face. She was shoving the cake into her face and Lizzie started crying.

"Alexa! Why would you hit her! Look at what you did! She's crying!" Was heard from faceless voices; all of them upset.

Further along in the video, Lexie was singing a song she didn't recognize.

"Look at how Lizzie's dancing!" Someone's voice was heard.

The camera panned to Lizzie. She looked cute smiling and laughing, making up her own dance, in her own world. Lexie stopped singing but no one noticed.

The videos that _did_ include Lexie continued on in the same fashion; Lizzie in the spot light. It did not bother Lexie though, she just sat there while the rest of the family laughed and teased them. She gave small smiles and would speak when spoken to. She was numb to the feelings that threatened to invade her and she was glad. They were just another brick.

* * *

Today was the birthday party, it was going to start at 6 but the Bennet women had to be there by 4 to get the Lucas's house ready. The party that was originally just the Lucas, Bennet, Phillips, and Bingley family including Hurst had grown to include the Foster's and Denny's.

Lexie decided to ride Aries to get away from the house for a while.

They made their way into the fields, breaking off into a sprint and then a full run. She loved the feeling of the wind against her face and body, she only wished she could lift her arms in the air and fly. Coming to a stop, she glanced around and in the distance she could see two horses being ridden by two men. Although she could barely see them, they were close to the Bingley's house and concluded it was Will and Charles. She watched as they raced and come to a stop. They were looking around when it seemed as if they had seen her, she didn't get a chance to find out because she turned her back to them, deciding to go back to the house. She would meet Charles at the party later and most likely encounter Will again one of these mornings.

When she got back, she showered and went over her homework. Everything was calm until noon when Rose started yelling for the girls to get ready. Lexie was the first to finish getting ready. She smiled to herself as she took in her reflection. Gathering her courage, she walked to Jane's room and asked if she could help her put makeup on and style her hair. Jane was shocked, but gave her a wide smile and agreed to help her.

When Jane finished, Lexie couldn't believe that she was looking at herself in the mirror. Jane parted her hair to the side and then put the back bottom half into a ponytail. The ponytail was turned into a bun, she then curled the hair in the front half and then pinned it up to the bun. She had black eyeliner, cherry red lipstick and light blush. She pulled Jane in for a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Jane!" Lexie said.

"You look really pretty Lexie. I'm glad you asked for my help it was nice." Jane smiled at her.

"It was nice," Lexie smiled.

She waited in her room as everyone else finished getting ready. It was time to leave and as she was making her way down the stairs, everyone except Jane was staring at her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she avoided their gaze. Lizzie told her she looked really pretty and her father had a small smile; Rose said nothing.

* * *

Charlotte and Mrs. Lucas were in shock as soon as they saw Lexie. They told her she looked really lovely and Lexie thanked them. Before the party started, Lexie made her way to the restroom to take off the lipstick, however it had stained her lips a dark pink.

The Philips's arrived, followed by the Foster's, and Denny's. Hurst arrived a short while after along with the Bingley's. Maria, Lydia, and Kitty's friends Mary King, and Carlie Sanders arrived, and last but not least Anne and Will showed up.

Everyone who knew Lexie couldn't stop staring at her. The most excited was Anne, but she did not show it, she was happy that she had dragged Will along. She decided to keep an eye on how her friend and cousin interacted. Will and Anne made their way to the Bingley's, who were surprised to see him. Will introduced Anne to them and Anne explained that Lexie was her friend from school.

"Don't embarrass me, and smile like you're pretty!" Rose said as the Bingley's and Will approached them.

Everyone pretended not to have heard, but when they met Lexie's eyes she was genuinely smiling. She greeted each of them and thanked them for coming.

"It's nice to finally meet you, we've heard a lot about you." Mrs. Bingley stated.

Lexie kept her smile but it faded from her eyes as she reverted back to her mask. "Thank you Mrs. Bingley. I am sorry I could not attend your welcoming party, I was otherwise engaged." She stated.

"Oh yes! She was at violin practice! Her teacher says she's one of the best she's ever seen!" Rose bragged.

"These are my children, Louisiana, Charles, and Caroline, and this is F-William Darcy, he will be staying with us for the rest of the school year. I know that you haven't met as you go to Silver Magnet," Mrs. Bingley stated with a hint of spite.

"It's nice to meet you all, yes I do go to school there on a scholarship. It's where I met Anne and my good friend Stanley Hurst." Lexie replied calmly and nodded her head towards Hurst who was talking to Mary.

Hurst and Mary had been observing Lexie and when Mary picked up that Lexie could use a distraction, they both made their way to the group. Hurst and Mary introduced themselves to the Bingley's, Will, and said hello to Anne, along with Mary.

Mr. Bingley asked Hurst if his father was Richard Hurst, the lawyer. When he replied yes, they stated talking and the whole group broke into smaller groups. Rose and Mrs. Bingley joined the other mothers, Louisiana stayed with her father who was still talking to Hurst. Caroline, Charlie, and Will went to greet Jane and Lizzie.

Anne, Mary, and Lexie made their way to a corner, "I thought that you weren't going to come! How did you manage to drag your poor cousin here?" Lexie asked Anne, giving her a big hug.

"Oh you know if someone is bored enough you can convince them to do anything." Anne replied. "You really do look pretty Lexie, I'm glad I did not miss your party after all. I would have had to been here to believe you actually wore make up and did something different to your hair!"

"I know, damn Photoshop, you never know what is real anymore." Lexie gave a small smile.

"Gee, Hurst and I lie to you once, and we are no longer reliable witnesses." Mary said pretending to be hurt.

"We really should save Hurst from Mr. Bingley; he looked like a dear caught in headlights, when we left him there." Anne said.

"He knew what he was getting himself into when we went over there," Mary said.

"Attention everyone!" Charlotte yelled. "Lizzie has agreed to play a little something on the piano, please a round of applause," Charlotte said trying not to laugh.

Lizzie confidently made her way up to the piano, she wasn't a great player but she was a pretty good singer. She captivated everyone when she performed and everyone clapped for her. She mocked curtsied and bowed.

Grace of course had started boasting about Mary's expert playing and insisted that she play a song. Mary's face was indifferent, but her eyes betrayed her. Lexie walked with her to the piano and stood by her while she played. **Requiem for a Dream** was Mary's choice and halfway through the song, Kitty and Lydia came up to the piano, whining and demanding that she play something that could be danced to.

Lexie could see the panic in Mary's eyes as everyone stared at her. She walked up and placed an arm on Mary's shoulder. She whispered in her ear and began to snap her fingers, setting the tempo. Mary began to play and she closed her eyes. Hurst and Anne made their way to the center of the room and started to slow dance. Charles and Jane joined them followed by others. Gathering her courage she opened her eyes and concentrated on Mary's hands as her fingers danced across the piano. They got lost in the performance, forgetting about the people who stared at them. When the song came to an end everyone clapped. Rose's, 'OH!' could be heard, but was cut off by the radio being turned on.

Lexie and Mary made their way back to the wall without getting anyone's attention. Hurst was dancing with Louisiana and Anne came to join them.

"What a lovely performance; Mary, Lexie, you two were wonderful."

"Thank you Anne, and Lexie." Mary replied softly.

"Think nothing of it Mary; you would have done the same. If Rose would have had her way no doubt I'd be playing right now. Besides, what are friends for?" Lexie said glancing towards the mothers. "I also thank you Anne and would thank Hurst but I fear he has abandoned us."

They all glanced towards Hurst and Louisiana dancing; they were both smiling and talking like they were old friends.

"Yes, it seems like we will be forced to be wall flowers the rest of the evening," replied Anne.

"We should really ask him to leave if he's not going to fulfill his duty." Mary said.

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?" Hurst asked coming up to them smirking.

"Of course we are, Mr. Arnold. I seem to remember mentioning that you were to keep us company throughout the night." Replied Lexie, "But of course, I should have known that you would stray for a pretty face."

Hurst almost laughed, but kept his composure. "Well since I'm going to be asked to leave, it only stands to reason, that my last and final dance be with Mary." He held out his hand and Mary took it smiling as he led her to the dance floor.

"You would think that that honor should go to you, it is your party after all." Anne said.

"Yes, should I also cry if I want to?" Lexie asked.

"Are you capable of such a thing? Maybe I can convince William to dance with you, if you did want to dance."

"Save your abilities for something else, I have a feeling that your cousin seems very willful when it comes to getting him to dance." Lexie responded looking at Will, he was talking to Caroline and glancing at Rose. Rose and Grace could be heard laughing very loudly.

"Yes, just like someone else I know," Anne smiled.

Just then Caroline spotted them and made her way over to them. She began to speak to Anne about her family and fashion as if Lexie wasn't there. Anne signaled for Lexie to leave so she went to get some punch. She knew Anne was going to be like her mother. She did a really good job at it to, it was her way of dealing with people she didn't know.

* * *

Several songs later and she made her way to a different part of the room, just observing everyone. Hurst and Louisiana were dancing; Charlotte and Lizzie were dancing together. Kitty and Lydia were with the Foster boys, Maria, Mary and Carlie were speaking to Rick Denny. Jane and Charles were speaking in a corner; the mothers were talking loudly and drinking. Mary was nowhere to be seen and she figured she must be with the fathers. Anne was talking as Caroline listened and Will was looking at Lizzie. She made her way outside, no one would miss her.

It was dark out when she stepped outside and the stars had just appeared. She felt the temperature dropping as the night crept in, but she didn't want to return. Inhaling deeply she hugged herself as the cold air sent shivers throughout her body. She heard the door open and close behind her, but didn't turn around to see who it was; she was infatuated with the stars.

Something draped over her shoulders, "It is a little too late to be gentlemanlike is it not?" She turned thinking it was Hurst. _Will. _"I am sorry, I thought you were Hurst." She said taking the sweater off handing it back to him.

"It is fine, I am not cold. I saw you come out here and figured you would need it." He said.

"Thank you," was all she could say blushing. "I thought we had agreed to stop meeting in situations where I end up being made a fool of. Although this was my fault again, just like the other times. But thank you again for your help." She slightly smiled.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked.

Her smile faded, "Why do you ask? Have I done something to make you think otherwise?" She replied coldly.

"It is your birthday and I haven't seen you dance or talk to anyone other than your friends." He stated.

"I do not like to do anything that draws attention to myself, I-" her eyes widened and she looked away. _Why are you telling him?_

"I can agree with you, I do not like to put myself in a position to be openly ridiculed." He said.

Her small smile came back, "Yes. But where we differ I believe is that, you always have some ones attention, and I do not. I'm very positive that no one but you noticed my disappearance and probably won't notice until I am needed for the cake." She said.

He was going to say something but she cut him off, "In fact I am very positive that at least two people have noticed your disappearing act and if they look for you they'll find me. You should go back in; I'll go in a little afterwards. Thank you for the sweater," she said handing it back up to him.

"You're welcome." He nodded and went back inside, not taking the sweater with him.

She turned back around before he closed the door. She put the sweater on once it got a little colder.

* * *

The music was turned off and Rose's voice could be heard through the door.

"Cake time!"

She glanced towards the group of people who were there to celebrate her birth. Anne, Hurst, Will and Mary were standing away from the others who were surrounding Lizzie and Charlotte at the table with the cake, no room left for her there. The candles were lit and the countdown to start singing started. Her plan was to stay close to the door until they finished singing so she could go back outside. _*No life at all in the house of dolls, no love lost, no love lost. _

Anne gave Mary a small but forceful push. "Wait! What about Lexie?" Poor Mary everyone was now looking at her.

"I'm sorry I was outside." She said looking down to avoid every ones gaze.

Room was made for her next to Lizzie and everyone sang to the trio. The candles were blown out and the cake was being served when Caroline pointed out that she was wearing Will's sweater. She coldly replied that she just grabbed whichever sweater out of the closet as she headed outside and didn't think anyone would mind. Caroline looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"It's not like I care. As long as it isn't mine!"

Lexie didn't get any cake or ice cream, she headed back outside when she thought no one was looking. Anne, Mary, and Hurst joined her for a while, before they lead her back inside. She was happy to have them there; she gave a small smile for them and fed off of their support.

Soon it was time for the presents, everyone but Anne, Hurst and Mary, and Will gave her a card and money. She kept her smile and thanked everyone for the money and lovely cards. She gathered her gifts from her friends and went to a corner to open them. Anne gave her one of her paintings; it was a landscape of trees. The leaves were changing color and some of the trees were bare. Hurst gave her movies that she wanted but knew she could not ask for. (The Wall, Requiem for an American Dream, A Scanner Darkly) Mary gave her two music books for the piano and Will had gave her a sweater, it was her favorite color, purple.

She knew Anne helped him pick it, they had showed up last minute and she thanked her. Anne denied that she assisted in anyway but was smiling. She gave each of them a big tight hug, expressing her thanks and her love for each of them. She made her way to where Will was and handed him back his sweater, thanking him for his gift with a smile. Soon after Anne and Will left to go back to the De Boughs, Hurst stayed until the Bingley's left, talking to Louisiana. After all the guests left and the mess was cleaned up Rose, her father, Jane and she headed back home. Lizzie was going to stay the night with Charlotte, and Kitty, Lydia, Maria, and Carlie were going to go spend the night with Mary King. On the way home she thought about Will. He had noticed that she went outside and it was easy to speak to him, even though she had embarrassed herself again. She thought about his gift, it was nice of him to get her something along with Charlotte and Lizzie. She smiled to herself and thought that this was the best parties she ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice.**

Ch. 9

The Bennet's were going to have a party a couple of weeks into the school year. He was already trying to think of an excuse not to go, though he hadn't seen any member of the Bennet's before the school year started, Elizabeth haunted his dreams and he was determined to spend as little time around her as possible. It didn't help that Charlie couldn't stop speaking about 'Jane this' and 'Jane that.'

It frustrated him that he could not stop thinking about Elizabeth and he had no idea why. Luckily for him his Aunt Catherine wanted him to go and visit and his father told him that he should, in case things did not go too well with the Bingley's. Although he would see his aunt at school he decided to oblige her and visit her on the day of the party. He told Charlie that his aunt wanted him to visit and that he would not be attending the party, Charlie did not even question him he knew that family was everything to Will.

Charlie didn't know though that Will did not like visiting his Aunt Catherine. Charlie had never met her and Will did not talk too much about his family. He knew that Will's mother passed away when he was eight and his father was an absent a lot. He knew the person Will loved and cared for the most was his sister Georgiana and his cousin Richard. Will cared for the Fitzwilliam family members but he did not speak of the De Bough family. All Will had said about them was that his aunt taught at Meryton High, she had a daughter named Anne, and he said nothing about his uncle.

Caroline was always trying to find any excuse to be around Will. She would sit next to him, try to get him to talk to her, and was always trying to flaunt her body for him. He continued to ignore her and took it all in stride; it was better than living with the De Bough's.

His Aunt Catherine was an overbearing, nosey, judgmental, tyrant; who loved to get her way. She dominated every conversation and did not let anyone speak. Even when she asked a question all she allowed was a yes or no answer, as if the question was rhetorical. He did not know his uncle too well, he had only seen him at a couple of parties and family gatherings but he never really spoke to him. He knew his uncle did not like his aunt but he could see it in his eyes that he loved Anne and that he was a good man. Anne was a different story all together, she hardly spoke and when she did it was just to agree with her mother. He also heard that she was constantly sick and he often tried to avoid her afraid to catch her colds. It was as if she was just there, invisible, trying not to draw attention to herself and he could not blame her. He did not like it when his aunt's attention was on him; he doubted anybody would enjoy his aunt's attention.

* * *

The first day of school came and Will was relieved he did share a class with Elizabeth, science, his only non AP class. Unfortunately Caroline was also in the same class, and all three of them had been the last to arrive in class and all had to share a table. Caroline sat next to him and spent the majority of the class flirting and touching him in some form or another, putting him in a bad mood. He hardly go to speak to Elizabeth who seemed as if she was laughing at him and enjoyed the fact that he was in hell. He was in his aunt's history class with Charlie, Charlotte was in his math class and Jane was in his English class.

At lunchtime, Charlie insisted that they sit with Jane who was sitting with Elizabeth and Charlotte. He was in a bad mood from all of the attention he was getting from all the girls in his classes and the ones he passed in the hallway, and they still had half a day of school left. He found it difficult to eat his lunch when Elizabeth sat across from him. He couldn't stop looking at her and whenever she would speak he listened with great intent. They tried to drag him into the conversation, but he would answer in his usual monosyllable answers. It was too hard for him, when he felt the courage to say something it would quickly fade and he would remain quiet, which only added to his anger. The rest of the day was not any better. He was just glad that it was the first day of school and didn't really have to concentrate. Elizabeth was in the back of his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

The following weeks leading up ti the party were better. Elizabeth still occupied the back of his mind, but he was able to concentrate in all of his classes, except science. It was hard enough that he didn't understand the subject, but having to sit with Caroline with her excessive flirting and small touches made it difficult to focus, along with the fact that every time he looked up, he saw Elizabeth. At lunch, when he found the courage to speak to Elizabeth, she would answer his question and continued to speak to Jane or Charlotte. It was nerve wrecking; he didn't know what else he could do. _Hadn't Alexa told her that he was sorry for insulting her?_ For the first time she popped into his head and realized that neither Jane nor Elizabeth had ever mentioned her.

* * *

Today was the birthday party and he was happy he managed to avoid it. He only met the Bennet's once, but it was enough to last for a lifetime. Mrs. Bennet was loud, silly and seemed to care a lot about money and appearances. He knew nothing about Mr. Bennet he only met him and saw him when it was time for the cake. The youngest girls were as bad as their mother, if not the same and they seemed to be flirting with all the guys there. He was happy to be away from them and Elizabeth; she occupied his mind too much for comfort.

The weekends were for Georgie who would call and they would be on the phone for hours. If she didn't call they would email each other back and forth throughout the day. He didn't mind, it seemed like she was being her old self again. When they spoke today he could hear the smile in her voice, she seemed livelier and not as sad.

It was a little after four when he walked into his aunt's living room, where she and Anne were waiting. He greeted them and sat next to Anne. After a couple of minutes of small talk and inquiring about Georgie, she asked him how he liked living with the Bingley's.

"It is fine."

"If you should wish to, you may move here. There is plenty of room and you can keep Anne company. You must transfer to Silver Magnet with your grades and your connections, (i.e. your father and I) you would have no problem getting in. The classes are a little harder but you will be guaranteed to get into a top college, and the connections you make there will help you out in the future." His aunt stated.

_Silver Magnet, isn't that were Alexa had said she attended?_ he wondered what the chances were that Anne knew her then decided they were slim to none. Even if she did know who she was there was no way that they were friends. He knew that his aunt would never allow Anne to be friends with someone of the Bennet's social class, besides she had nothing as far as connections had to offer.

"Seeing as how I live with the Bingley's it would be somewhat of an inconvenience to attend a different school than Charles and his sister," he replied.

"Nonsense! Anne's best friend Alexandra Bennet, I believe is one of your neighbors, and she's attended since she was in elementary, if a girl of her means can manage I am sure that you can."

_NO WAY!_ _Did she just say that Anne was best friends with Alexa Bennet_? He just stared at her dumbfounded, trying to think of a reply. Luckily Anne spoke.

"Do you know the Bennet family William?" She quietly asked. He looked at her, shocked that she had spoken.

"Yes, they are my neighbors; I met them at a welcoming party for the Bingley's and I also attend school with the remaining Bennet girls." He calmly stated.

"Then I am sure that you were invited to the party today were you not?" Anne asked with a small smile.

"A party! Anne, why did you not tell me you were invited to a party? You had said it was a small get together. Am I correct to I say that Stanley Hurst will be attending?" His aunt said in a demanding tone.

"When Alexa extended the invitation, it was going to be a small party. Yes you are correct Stanley will be in attendance, he is one of Alexa's _CLOSEST_ friends besides me." Anne answered her mother.

"Then I insist you go and take William with you, I have no doubt that Mrs. Bennet invited the Bingley's and that includes him. Now go and change! I just bought you a lovely blue dress that I am sure Stanley will like. Blue is his favorite color, is it not?"

"As you wish mother and yes blue is his favorite color." Anne replied.

Turning to leave, she could not help but smile. It was too easy to get her mother to let them go to the party. She knew that she could always use Hurst; he was the ace up her sleeve. Her mother fancied a match between them, but to Anne Hurst had always been like an older brother and knew that Lexie felt the same way. Anyone would admit that Hurst was handsome, big and tall, and a good catch. He was one of the popular boys at school, rich, had good connections through his father and yet he had become friends with Lexie and her.

Will could not believe his luck, he had come to his aunts to avoid going to the party and now here he was about to do the very thing he was trying to avoid.

"William, if you see that Alexandra is with Stanley you must take it upon yourself and occupy her time. Give him and Anne time alone together, as much as you can. It is my wish that he and Anne become a couple. I know that with Alexandra around him that will never happen." She demanded.

Again Will was dumbfounded, _Did his she just admit that she was threatened by someone who she considered beneath her?_ His aunt did not notice the shocked look on his face and kept talking.

"I know that Alexandra does not harbor any romantic feelings towards Stanley, but she does occupy his attention. I have seen it when all three of them are together. Do not get me wrong. Although she comes from a middle class family and her family is quiet horrendous and she offers nothing as far as connections go, but she is everything a woman should be: A loyal friend, kind, respectful, intelligent, talented, a hard worker and beautiful. That is why I approved of Anne's friendship with her. Alexandra might only see Stanley as a friend but I have seen how well the two of them connect. How is he to notice Anne and all she has to offer if someone as great as Alexandra is around?"

Will could not answer; he still couldn't believe anything he just heard. He wasn't even sure if this truly was his aunt. He was about to say something when Anne came back in. The blue dress complemented her pale skin and black curly hair. She was carrying a wrapped gift.

"Anne you look lovely, as I knew you would when I picked it out." His aunt said.

"Thank you mother, it was a lovely choice. Would you mind if William took me to the store to get a gift for Elizabeth and Charlotte? I had not gotten them anything because I was not going to attend the party."

"Yes of course! It will not do to go to birthday party and only give a gift to one person, even if she is the only one who is your friend. A small bottle of perfume you use will do. They can use it on special occasions."

They said good bye to his aunt and he carried his and her sweater, because she would not allow him to carry the gift. On the way to the mall, he asked her what was so special about the gift she got that she would not allow him touch it.

"It's something that I painted and it took me several attempts to make it perfect for her."

"It sounds like you went through a lot of trouble, why not buy her something?" He asked indifferently but was interested.

"Lexie is not one for material things; she knows that I would spare no expense for a gift for her. When we were younger she told me my friendship was enough. If I insisted on getting her gifts though, they should be paintings or drawings."

"She does seem fond of paintings," he replied thinking about her being fascinated by the painting in the Bingley's hallway.

Anne looked at him surprised, "You must have spoken a great deal to know something about her."

"No not at all. I met her on a walk; she had wandered away from home. I offered her a ride. I saw her admiring a painting."

"Yes I know she told me, she was surprised to find out we were cousins."

* * *

Once at the mall they headed directly to the perfume store. Anne bought two small bottles and asked the cashier to put them in gift bags. As they were leaving Will asked Anne if she could help him pick out gifts as well. He wanted to get something for Elizabeth but knew it would be weird to show up with one gift.

"You do not have to buy anything for Lexie, William she would not like it and I will not have her feeling uncomfortable." Anne stated sounding like his aunt.

"But it would be rude of me not to get her anything."

"You are correct. It must not be something expensive, hmmm..." she shivered a little having left her sweater in the car.

"How about sweaters?"

"Yes, good idea."

They made their way to a store and Anne picked out a purple one for Lexie, green for Elizabeth and red for Charlotte.

"Are those their favorite colors?" Will asked hoping to know something about Elizabeth.

"I do not know about Elizabeth or Charlotte, but yes Lexie's favorite color is purple. It brings out the weird color of her eyes."

"How do you not know her own twin sister's favorite color? What do you mean the weird color of her eyes?"

Anne hesitated, "Lexie does not talk about her family...You will find out why throughout the evening. Her eyes, obviously green, but in certain lighting you can see specks of yellow and light green in them, it's as if they change color."

Will did not say anything; they paid for the sweaters and stopped by a store to buy bags and tissue paper. The car ride to the party was spent in silence.

As they entered the house, Will was trying to avoid everyone, knowing they would be surprised to see him there. He saw the Bingley's and led Anne towards them

"William what a surprise we thought that you wouldn't be attending tonight." Mr. Bingley stated.

"Yes, it seems that my cousin, Anne De Bough, is a friend of Alexandra Bennet." Will said as a way of introducing Anne.

"What a small world, is it not?" Mrs. Bingley said with a hint of a condescending tone.

"Yes, it is. When I found out that William and your family knew the Bennet's I asked him if he would not mind coming to the party, for Alexandra is my dearest friend." Anne stated, reminding Will of his Aunt Catherine.

"I see," was all Mrs. Bingley said.

"Come now let's go meet her," said Mr. Bingley.

As they made their way towards Alexa and Mrs. Bennet, they all heard Alexa being told not to embarrass her and to smile as if she were pretty. Will avoided their gaze when they approached and saw Mrs. Bingley and Caroline were trying to sustain a laugh. Mr. Bingley, Louisiana and Charlie looked appalled and Anne was smiling which baffled him. He turned his attention to Alexa; she was smiling and unaffected by her mother's insult.

Alexa welcomed them and thanked them for coming to the party with her head held high. When Mrs. Bingley spoke to her, the smile from her eyes faded but she looked unaffected. They continued to speak, but Mrs. Bingley was being cold and he could hear the vehemence in her voice when school was mentioned.

Mrs. Bingley resented the fact that Mrs. Bennet, (someone like her) had a daughter who on a scholarship attended such a prestigious school; yet her money couldn't get her children accepted to the school. They were new money and with the help of his father, Mr. Bingley made his money by opening a high class restaurant and bar. His father's help made it into a huge and growing chain.

A girl and a man walked up to him and he met Mary and Stanley. Stan was almost as tall as he was, just a couple of inches shorter. They were both buff but Stan was not as toned as Will was, but he was bigger and taller than Charlie. Mary, he recognized from the welcome party as the girl who had her head buried in a book.

Will followed Charlie, who convinced him to go say hello to Jane, Elizabeth and Charlotte. Caroline tagged along, bringing his mood down. He wished Elizabeth a happy birthday with a small smile, but all she did was thank him. She was about to say something but Caroline interrupted her and started speaking to him. Elizabeth left with Charlotte and Jane and Charlie left. Caroline got bored of getting nowhere with him and went to go talk to the other girls who were speaking to boys he recognized from school.

* * *

He couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop looking at Elizabeth. She looked beautiful in her green dress that showed off her little curves, her curly brown hair draped around her shoulders. He soon realized that the object of his affection was making her way towards him with Charlotte. She came up smiling with her eyebrows quirked.

"What did you think about it Darcy?" She asked smirking at him.

"I'm sorry; I do not know what you are refereeing to."

"Oh, I was asking Charlotte here what she thought of the homework for science this weekend and it looked like you had overheard us." Elizabeth stated her smirk faltering.

"Although it took me a while, I do not believe that it was too difficult."

"I see, do you find anything difficult?" She asked smirking again. He faltered a little and was about to answer but Charlotte cut him off.

"Lizzie you are too cruel, don't worry Will she is only teasing. But soon it will be our turn to tease her. My father recently bought me a piano and I know that you play at home Liz, so I insist that you play a song for my birthday!" Charlotte said with a big smile.

"Had I practiced as much as Lexie does, then your efforts to tease me would have been wasted, but I will not back down from your challenge." She looked at Will, "You will find Darcy that at any attempt to intimidate me, I shall prove victorious." She said pointedly with a twinkle in her eyes.

He watched as she made her way to the piano. Charlotte announced to the guests that Lizzie would be playing. Her playing wasn't a great player, but she had a nice voice. She was captivating. As soon as she finished playing Mary's mother could be heard boasting about how talented Mart was and practically demanded that Mary play. Alexa walked her to the piano. She stood next to the piano as Mary began to play a dramatic song. It wasn't a song to be played at a party. Kitty and Lydia interrupted her, demanding she play something 'less boring and something that could be danced to.'

Mary froze and looked as if she were about to run out of the room. Alexa came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mary instantly relaxed and sat down, ready to play. Alexa whispered in her ear and stood tall as she snapped her fingers. Mary began to play a in tempo before Alexa started to sing. Anne and Stan began to dance, followed by Charlie and Jane. The other's followed soon after.

Alexa never took her hand off of Mary's shoulder, and he found himself looking at her for the first time that night. She and Mary were lost in their own world. She was wearing a pale purplish dress that fit her loosely, but her hourglass figure was very evident. Her hair was in a type of bun making the highlights in her auburn hair stand out. Her lips were a dark pink which made them more defined and she had eyeliner and a light blush.

The next thing he knew everyone was clapping. They made a quick escape to the wall and the radio was turned on causing him to look towards it. Charlotte was standing next to Lizzie who was laughing at something.

"Mr. Darcy, I can't have you standing here by yourself, you must dance. Wouldn't you like to dance? It's a great past time, and it's really fun." Mr. Lucas said coming out of nowhere.

"No I do not." Will replied looking around.

"Nonsense! Everyone likes to dance." He said nervously. "Lizzie my dear why aren't you dancing, you love to dance!" He said. Will looked up and saw her. "I suggest that you and Mr. Darcy here dance, surely Mr. Darcy you wouldn't deny a lovely young woman a dance, would you?"

"Of course I would not. Elizabeth." He said extending out his hand.

"No thank you I am not in the mood, nor am I in want of a partner," she said trying to make a quick escape.

"Now that he has agreed to dance though, you can't tell him no. Dancing is something he doesn't like to do and I know how much you enjoy it. Why help him come to like it too?"

"I would be honored if you would dance with me." He said coldly, being angry at Mr. Lucas.

"There is no reason to be polite Darcy, like I said I don't want t to dance and I didn't come this way for nothing, if you'll excuse me I would like to get some punch."

Mr. Lucas followed after her. As he watched her walk away Caroline snuck up behind him, trapping him with her arm.

"I bet I know what you are thinking William," she purred with a smile, batting her eyelashes.

"I doubt you do Caroline."

"I'm pretty sure it's the same thing I'm thinking. This party is soo boring; I can't believe my parents accepted the invitation. The only people worth talking to are Anne and Stanley, and they don't even talk to anyone except their friend. You're probably thinking how horrible it's going to be having to spend time with these people. Ugh, they're so loud and silly. Not to mention they act better than they actually are!"

"Actually I was thinking about how great green and brown complement each other." He said staring straight at Elizabeth with a smile.

Caroline followed his gaze and mentally burned daggers at her. Mrs. Philips and Mrs. Bennet broke out laughing while Mrs. Philips was supporting Mrs. Bennet.

Caroline's smile came back, "Can you imagine being related to them? At least we don't have to deal with them outside of these parties."

Will nodded and got lost in his thoughts. Caroline realized that she lost his attention and decided in order to grow closer to Will; she should make an effort to get to know his cousin Anne.

Will couldn't stop thinking about what Caroline had said. It would be horrible to have to spend more time than necessary around the Bennet's. If he dated Lizzie, he would have to go over to her house and have family dinners. He quickly scanned the room. The women were drinking and laughing, oblivious to the teenagers in the room. The men were not in the living room, most likely avoiding their wives. He was surprised to see Anne speaking to Caroline and everyone else was dancing.

He immediately spotted Lizzie, her smile was enchanting. The way her dress flowed around her, made him wish she had accepted to dance with him. Not wanting to stare to long he looked away and saw Alexa head out the door without a sweater. He frowned knowing that it got pretty cold at night and worried she might get cold in her dress.

He made his way to the closet and grabbed his sweater, following her. The door made a loud noise, but she ignored it and kept looking up at the stars. He placed his sweater over her and she didn't want it knowing it was from him. He didn't accept it and she held it in her hand as they spoke. He was confused when she got angry after he asked her if she was ok. She didn't like to do things that drew attention to herself she explained as what looked like panic came into her eyes.

Like him, she didn't want to be caught seen doing something that someone could use for their own amusement against them later. He was shocked when she politely kicked him out from being outside with her, but all he could do was appease her seeing the logic to her reasoning. She tried handing him back his sweater, but he didn't take it not knowing how long she was going to stay outside.

As he walked back in, he felt someone looking at him. He glanced around; everything was just the same as when he left except Anne and Caroline were looking at him. He quickly averted his gaze and made his way to a dark corner, every now and then looking at the door. Several songs later the music stopped and Mrs. Bennet screamed that it was time for cake.

Everyone went into the dining room where a huge cake was on the table. Elizabeth and Charlotte stood in front of the cake, surrounded by everyone except Anne, Stanley and Mary. He went to go stand next to them, not wanting to stand alone. Anne and Mary were silently arguing and Stanley had a big frown on his face. The candles were lit and the countdown began when Anne lightly pushed Mary. Mary asked where Alexa was and saw the fear in her eyes when everyone looked at her. Alexa came out of nowhere and took the attention away from Mary. Room was made for her next to Lizzie; she just stood there void of any emotion as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday.'

He saw her walk out of the room without getting cake or ice cream, he was about to follow her but Anne, Mary and Hurst beat him to it. They all walked back in surrounding Alexa and she had a small smile. When it was time for the presents he noticed that while Charlotte and Lizzie got actual presents, Alexa only received money. She only received four gifts, but did not open them in front of everyone. She gathered the gifts and went to her friends. She came up to him and quietly thanked him for his gift as she handed him back his sweater.

* * *

"What did she say to you when you followed her outside?" Anne asked Will, breaking the silence in the car.

Will was surprised by the tone in her voice. It was as if his answer would either comfort her or bring her sorrow. Anne stared intently at him in the dark making him a little uneasy.

"She thought I was Hurst when I gave her my sweater. She told me that it was a little too late to be a gentleman." He smiled. "She tried giving me the sweater back and said she was embarrassed but she didn't seem upset." Anne nodded for him to continue.

"I asked her if she was feeling well-" he saw Anne flinch making Alexa's reaction stranger to him.

"You must _NEVER_ ask her that again if you are to come across her. Am I clear?" Anne said in a tone that would make her mother proud. All he could do was nod in agreement as she stared at him coldly.

"May I ask why?"

"You may ask her but not me. Though I would not expect her to answer your question as I'm sure she did not answer yours."

"No she did not. She asked me if she did anything for me to ask her that. I told her she didn't seem to be enjoying her party. She said she did not like to draw attention to herself."

"She told you that?" She asked barley above a whisper.

"Yes. I told her she and I were similar in that regard. She told me the difference was that no one paid attention to her, but that someone would have noticed if I left the party. In fact she predicted that no one would notice she was gone until it was time to cut the cake. She told me to head back inside before anyone came looking for me." He saw Anne curl her fists into balls and her whole body shook.

"As you saw no doubt, that her prediction was correct." She said angrily.

She was angry at herself, but wished to take it out on Caroline. She tried imitating her mother hoping to drive her away but it didn't work. She should have excused herself the moment she noticed Lexie was gone, but she didn't even know where she had gone too. If she had not been speaking to Caroline she would have been with Lexie and her friend would not have had to witness being left out by her family again.

While Anne silently scolded herself, Will was just realizing that Alexa was correct. No one noticed she was missing with the exception of her friends. No one would have ever known if Mary hadn't said anything. Her own family was going to sing Happy Birthday to her twin without her. He recalled Anne telling him there was a reason Alexa did not speak of her family and he realized that what happened was nothing out of the ordinary for her.

He felt a familiar pain within him, it was the feeling he felt when his father's love and affection would be shown to Wickham and he was forgotten. He recalled one time Wickham received a C on a math quiz and he had gotten a B+. His father had congratulated Wickham and had told him that he should study harder next time.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, each lost in their thoughts.

"Thank you very much for taking me William, I owe you one favor." Anne said as they pulled into the driveway.

"When your mother asks tell her that you and Hurst spent most of the party together and that I occupied Alexa's time." He said remembering what his aunt told him.

She gave a small smile. "No, choose another favor," he was about to protest but she stopped him. "I was going to tell her as much anyways, not about you and Lexie, but Hurst and me. So you may hold onto it for later. You might need it."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is Lizzie's POV from her birthday party, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 10

Lizzie couldn't be any happier, she was turning 17, going to be a senior and almost had a completely new wardrobe for school. She still didn't know what her plans were after she graduated and for the moment she didn't care, her dad told her not to put off going to college but she wanted to keep her options open.

She was excited about sharing a party with Charlotte, who was her best friend besides Jane. The dress she found for the party was perfect. While blue was her favorite color; she loved the way she looked in green. Her mom always told her it brought out her eyes.

The dress was an olive green spaghetti strap that flared out from her waist and gave off the impression that she had curves, cutting off above her knee. She loved it and couldn't wait to wear it. As happy as she was for the dress, she was happy that Lexie found a dress that she liked. She caught Lexie modeling it in front of the mirror when they got home. This behavior wasn't normal for Lexie, but it was nice that she was being a normal girl like the rest of them Lizzie thought.

When Jane told her that Darcy wasn't going to the party, she felt happy and angry. She was happy that he wouldn't be there, but she was angry because she was sure his visit to his aunts was to avoid being stuck at a party her and her neighbors. She knew he was a rude snob, but to say he had to visit his aunt on a certain day seemed pretty low even to Lizzie.

* * *

The first day of school came and much to her disappointment she not only shared a class with Darcy but she had Caroline for that same class. Worse, it was not a subject she was good at and she got stuck sitting with both Darcy and Caroline. The only thing that made the class a little better was that Caroline was constantly flirting and touching Darcy which seemed to annoy him. She would have felt sorry for him but she was still upset at his insult so she enjoyed watching him be uncomfortable.

Focusing on the class was the only way to keep from laughing out loud at the pair. It also kept her too preoccupied to notice that Darcy spent most of his time looking at her. She noticed it when she first paid attention to them; she always caught Darcy's eye but noticed the deep scowl on his face.

She later found out that Darcy was taking AP classes and she was happy that she didn't follow her dad's advice.

Lunch time was almost as bad as science, but at least she had Charlotte to talk to. Jane was too busy talking to Charlie, who sat with them. Unfortunately Darcy was with him, he obviously didn't want to sit with them. He wouldn't speak unless spoken to and he looked as if he was in pain. Like eating with them was beneath him, he hardly touched his food and she would occasionally catch him looking at her. It frustrated her that he was just sitting there judging her but she was willing to tolerate it for Jane.

* * *

The rest of the weeks were pretty much the same. He would try to converse with her and not wanting to be rude or get in trouble with Jane; she would answer and talk to someone else. Today Charlotte was telling Lizzie about the assignment they were going to have to do for English.

"We have to write an essay on poetry and the influence it has on love." Charlotte said rolling her eyes.

"A essay on love poems? How horrible, love poems do nothing but scare someone away!" Lizzie told Charlotte.

"But poetry is the food of love." Darcy pipped in.

"Only if you are already in love; sure poems could make you fall even deeper. But if someone just has a crush on someone and the feelings aren't mutual then it will send the other person running for the hills." Lizzie said thinking about the first time Collins had told her how much he liked her.

"So what do you think shows great affection?" Darcy asked impassively.

"Well I would think that it would have to be dancing, even if your partner is tolerable." She said smirking with a twinkle in her eyes.

Darcy just nodded and continued eating, not saying anything the rest of the time.

* * *

Today was her birthday and she was so excited. She and Lexie woke up early and she suggested going for a walk around the house instead of going for their usual jog. She broke the silence by bringing up her favorite memories growing up. She loved that every year for their birthday, or when they were feeling down, their mom would make their favorite dishes. She and her mom didn't always see eye to eye, but she loved her. Her dad was always there for her. He comforted her when she was scared or upset. He always gave her great advice and he was someone she could talk to when she felt she couldn't speak to Jane.

One of her favorite memories was when her dad held onto her when she was on a pony, she felt so safe in his arms. Even then she was afraid of horses; it wasn't until later that she avoided them all together. She was with Charlotte the day that her small horse kicked her. She was trying to force Lizzie to get on one. It started to panic causing Charlotte to fall on the floor and got kicked in the head. There was so much blood; Lizzie thought Charlotte was going to die. Charlotte was unaffected by it, but the memory was scared into her head.

As they entered the house, Lizzie hoped that she shared enough happy memories for Lexie to realize that they had a good childhood. She could already smell the waffles, her favorite. Everyone told her happy birthday and gave her a big hug and kiss. As she ate the idea of watching home videos came into mind. It would instill new memories. She looked through the cabinet with the tapes and found one that said 'Twin's 6-9'. She asked her dad if they could all watch them together. He looked at the tape and paused before agreeing.

All of them sat around the TV, laughing and having a good time, Lexie even gave them small smiles.

* * *

It was finally the day of the party. Lexie wanted to ride her horse so Lizzie went for a walk. She was thinking about how fast time going by. She was going to graduate at the end of the year, but didn't know what came next. She still didn't know what she wanted to do. Jane wanted to be a teacher and Lexie could be anything she wanted. Lexie would excel at anything she did; she felt a ping of jealousy.

Jane knew what she wanted to do and Lexie had an infinite amount of possibilities at her disposal. It made her angry that Lexie acted as if the world was a cruel place and had nothing to offer other than misery. She couldn't stay angry though, Lexie was the one they offered a scholarship to, and she would have been foolish to pass it up. Lexie took advantage and Lizzie was happy for her.

At 12 her mom started making everyone get ready, even though the party wasn't going to start for another six hours and they had to be ready in four. When she finished getting dressed she went to help Jane get ready. She was surprised because usually Jane was the first one ready. She thought that Jane's top priority would be to look extra nice since Charlie was going to go.

She was surprised and got upset when Jane told her that Lexie asked her to help with hair and make-up.

"Doesn't she know that you like Charlie and wanted to look extra beautiful?" She teased. "Why would she ask you for help? Who is she trying to impress? I thought that she didn't like her friend Hurst in that way. I knew she was lying!" She said with a small smile.

"Lizzie! First of all I do not want to impress Charlie and I didn't mind that she asked me. In fact I was happy to help her. Oh Lizzie! I can't wait till you and everyone else sees her! She looks so beautiful; everyone will be just as shocked as I was."

"Yea well I just have to take your word for it. She's held up in our room I guess trying to avoid mom, too bad the rest of us can't share her luxury."

"Lizzie..."

"Oh! Jane you're not ready yet! Lizzie don't just stand there help her!" Her mother said popping into the room.

"I am helping her mom; you know she's only not ready because she was helping Lexie." Lizzie said.

"Helping Lexie! What for? Jane really if you want to catch Charles you need to focus on yourself first. Lexie could have waited; I have no doubt that your help did not make a bit of difference. I really don't understand how I have four beautiful daughters and one so plain!" Her mother said to herself looking in the mirror.

Jane was about to say something but Kitty and Lydia ran into her room.

"MOM! Lydia took my shoes and I need them to wear with my dress! They don't even go with hers!" Kitty was almost yelling.

"But mom, all of my other shoes look really ugly with the dress I want to wear, plus these make me three inches taller and Denny likes tall girls."

"Oh Kitty just give her the shoes and borrow some from Lizzie!"

"But Lydia has a whole closet full of shoes! I want to wear these! Ugh you always take her side it's not fair!" Kitty said throwing her shoes at Lydia.

Lizzie went to get Kitty a pair of shoes, she knew she would like. Lexie was in the room but had her headphones on, while reading a book. Jane finished getting ready and helped Lizzie with her hair and make-up.

They were waiting for Lexie to come downstairs so they could leave. When she reached the bottom, she couldn't believe her eyes. Lexie did look beautiful, like an old movie star. When they got to the Lucas's Charlotte pulled her to the side and asked her what was up with Lexie. Lizzie told her that Hurst was going to come to the party.

* * *

She was looking around when she saw Darcy and Anne walking in together. _What is he doing here? Did he change his mind? Why is he with Anne?_

The first thought that came to her was that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She got angry thinking she must have brought him as a date and he had lied about visiting his aunt. The more she looked at them the more she saw a slight family resemblance. Darcy being related to the De Bough's made perfect sense. Although she never really talked to Anne, and Lexie never said anything about her; she knew Mrs. De Bough very well.

She was the teacher in charge of detention and Lexie was usually there for one reason or another. Collins would spend his free time there being her little errand boy. The several times she had been around Anne, she had Darcy's attitude. She never spoke to anyone other than Lexie or Mary and she had her nose in the air.

She didn't understand why she was Lexie's best friend. She knew Anne didn't like her or her family. Neither did Hurst, they always kept to themselves and took all of Lexie's time. They were always polite but they were still snobs and proud, just like Darcy. Her mom loved when they would come to parties, she loved saying that she knew the Hurst and De Bough families, even though she didn't.

She was standing with Charlotte and Jane, who was very anxious to see Charlie since she saw them meeting Lexie. As soon as they were introduced Charlie, Darcy and Caroline came over to them. Again Darcy was his usual self, making Lizzie a bit angry. _Why didn't he just stick with Anne if he's going to be a snob? He might as well stick to his kind. _When he wished her a happy birthday she wanted to remind him that their birthdays had already passed, this was just a party.

She was looking around the room and saw Lexie with her friends in a corner. All of them looked bored with their heads held high. _Would it kill them to smile or get to know other people? _Jane and Charlie were talking in a corner in their own world. It made her smile that Jane met someone she liked and who seemed to like her too.

"He really seems to like Jane a lot, but if Jane doesn't show more interest in him then she'll loose him before she ever had him." Charlotte was saying as they observed them.

"You and I both know that Jane is shy! She's not just gonna throw herself at him if she doesn't know how he feels first."

"You and I know how Jane is but Charlie doesn't he might never ask her out if she doesn't do something. A girl should always show more than she feels, it makes the guy feel like he at least has a chance if he wanted to. The way Jane acts, he might just think that she only wants to be friends."

"They have spent most of their lunch time talking, they started emailing each other and Jane told me she gave him her phone number. If Charlie can't see that she likes him more than a friend then he really is just another dumb guy and Jane can do better than him."

"Well it does seem as if they have chemistry between them," Charlotte said.

"Ugh that reminds me I still have a bunch of homework for science and my other classes, did you finish yours?"

"No, not yet but even if I was done, I wouldn't let you 'borrow' it"

"You know I never copy it word for word," she told Charlotte laughing.

"You know you could always ask Will, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing his work with you." Charlotte said smirking.

"Yea, right like I'd ever ask Darcy for a favor, like he'd ever help me out anyways."

"I don't know he seems to stare at you a lot and he's always trying to talk to you."

"Char, he does not try to talk to me he tries to avoid me and talks to me as little as possible. _If_ he did stare at me don't you think I would have noticed?"

"Well he's been looking at you practically this whole time."

She casually glanced at him and did notice that he was looking their way, but his face was indifferent.

"He's only trying to figure out another reason not to like me."

"You should go ask him and find out." Charlotte almost challenged.

"You're right I should, if I don't he'll just keep doing it."

She went up to him smiling with her eyebrows quirked, "What did you think about it Darcy?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are referring to," he said impassively.

"Oh, I was asking Charlotte here what she had thought of the homework for science this weekend, and it looked like you had overheard us." Lizzie stated her smirk faltering.

"Although it took me a while, I do not believe it was too difficult."

She wanted to laugh, of course someone as proud as him would never admit that anything was hard for him.

"I see, do you find anything difficult?" She asked smirking again. He faltered a little and was about to answer but Charlotte cut him off.

"Lizzie you are too cruel! Don't worry Will she is only teasing, but soon it will be our turn to tease her. My father recently bought me a piano and I know that you play at home Liz, so I insist that you play a song for my birthday!" Charlotte said with a big smile.

"Had I practiced as much as Lexie does, then your efforts to tease me would have been wasted. But I will not back down from your challenge." She looked at Will, "You will find Darcy that at any attempt to intimidate me, I shall prove victorious." She said pointedly, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Charlotte led her to the piano and announced that Lizzie was going to play a song.

She picked a song that she knew she could play well and sing to. She wasn't anywhere near talented as Mary and Lexie were, but she didn't care. For her it was about having fun. When she finished she mock bowed and curtsied with a big smile on her face, even though she messed up a little. Her smile fell when her Aunt Grace demanded that Mary play something. She hadn't thought about the fact that her mom and aunt would want to show off Mary and Lexie in front of the new neighbors.

She recognized the song that Mary played, Lexie would often play it but at a slower tempo. She sighed, _Out of all the songs in the world, why did she choose that one?_ To make things worse Lydia and Kitty interrupted her and loudly demanded she play something less boring. Mary stopped and was about to stand when Lexie walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at the Bingley's, who looked shocked but Lexie began to snap her fingers and Mary began to play **Summertime Sadness-Lana Del Rey**.

_Why another sad song? _She thought feeling embarrassed again. She was happy when Anne and Hurst started to dance and other people soon after. She smiled at Lexie as she sang; when Lexie performed it was like she was a different person. As everyone clapped she could see her mom was about to stop Lexie and Mary from leaving the piano. She quickly told Charlotte to turn on the stereo, not wanting to think of the song Lexie could have played if she was being forced to do it by her mom.

* * *

She was so busy lost in her thoughts; she didn't notice she was walking by Mr. Lucas and Darcy. Before she knew it Mr. Lucas was trying to get her to dance with Darcy.

"Lizzie my dear why aren't you dancing, you love to dance! I suggest that you and Mr. Darcy here dance, surely Mr. Darcy you wouldn't deny a lovely young woman a dance, would you?"

"Of course I would not. Elizabeth." He said extending out his hand.

"No thank you I am not in the mood, nor am I in want of a partner," she said trying to make a quick escape.

"Now that he has agreed to dance though, you can't tell him no. Dancing is something he doesn't like to do and I know how much you enjoy it. Why not help him come to like it too?"

"I would be honored if you would dance with me." He said coldly, his attitude made her angry.

"There is no reason to be polite Darcy, like I said I don't want t to dance and I didn't come this way for nothing, if you'll excuse me I would like to get some punch." She said thinking of the first thing that came to mind.

She was having so much fun dancing with Charlotte, her sisters, Rick and Jack; it was time to cut the cake already. Charlotte and she were in front of the cake and everyone was around them. Charlotte's name was in red frosting with her favorite flowers, lilys on half the cake and Lexie and her name were in blue frosting with her favorite, roses on the other half. The candles were lit, and 18 for Charlotte and a 17 for her and Lexie. They were about to sing when Mary pointed out that Lexie was missing. Lexie made herself known, _Leave it to her to be a Debbie Downer and not want to blow out the candles. Couldn't Lexie ever be happy? This party was for them and she looked beautiful tonight. _

Lexie came to stand next to her and everyone sang. She leaned down to blow the candles and made her wish. When it was time for presents, she grew excited. Her dad always gave her the best books; he had a special fund just for her. Jane got her a perfume that she liked. Charlotte gave her a shirt, Kitty and Lydia gave her make-up and the Philips got her a necklace and earrings. The Bingley's gave her a sweater, and she receives a scarf and another sweater from the Foster's and Denny's. Anne got her a small bottle of perfume and Hurst gave her a journal. She was shocked to see a present from Darcy but saw that he got Charlotte the same sweater in a different color, and had no doubt Lexie received the same thing.

* * *

"It was nice of Will and Lexie's friends to get us presents, don't you think?"

"It's not nice if they did it to so we wouldn't think they were rude." She said annoyed at the mention of either of them.

"Lizzie, really when are you going to forgive Will for calling you not pretty enough for him? And what's your problem with Anne and Stan?"

"When Darcy apologizes... well even if he did say he was sorry I don't think I'd even like him then he's just a big jerk! And I don't have a problem with Anne and Hurst they're the ones who have a problem with me and everyone who doesn't live up to their standards. I'm surprised they came at all, knowing they'd be the only ones who would be here from their prestigious school." She said smiling. "Besides, I bet you Darcy didn't even pick out our gifts, it was probably Anne."

"What does that matter? He wasn't coming so why would he have any presents?"

"See Char, if Darcy was such a nice guy, he would have sent presents even if he wasn't coming that's the polite thing to do."

"Liz, I didn't say he was a nice guy, I just said it was nice that he got us something. He could have just said Anne's gift or the Bingley's was from the both of them."

Lizzie rolled her eyes "What answer did you get for number 17 and 21?" She said changing the subject.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 11

For a whole week straight Lexie couldn't stop hearing about how embarrassed Rose was at _her_ behavior at the party.

"_How can Jane catch Charlie if we don't make make an effort to get to know them? I can't believe you embarrassed me again! I should have expected it! Why would you sing such a sad song? Oh! The Bingley's must have noticed you're different. Luckily your friend Stanley was there! And Anne of course, at least they know we have good connections. Honestly Alexa you could've at least looked like you were having a good time! It was your party." _Rose's rants were endless and as usual Lexie never said anything.

* * *

Lexie began to wear eyeliner and lip-gloss, she wouldn't put it on at the house though. She did it as she waited for school to start. The first day was the scariest. She was so worried that people were going to stare at her and make fun of her. She almost changed her mind, but she waited for Anne and Mary to see her. They would tell her if they thought she should take it off. She was relieved when they didn't say anything and the rest of her peers ignored her as usual. _I tried something different and nothing bad happened. I will be ok, the world is still spinning. _

She missed school on Friday because she had a doctor's appointment with her psychiatrist Dr. Samantha Stone. Rose had to bring her because her father didn't want to miss work. Rose noticed the eyeliner and told her not to waste her time, poor effort, and money. 'Makeup would not work on her.' _It doesn't work for a number of people. _As soon as Lexie got out of the car and closed the door, Rose took off.

Dr. Stone was a 48 year old sweet woman and had been her doctor since she was a child. Lexie saw her more as a friend than a doctor. She wasn't afraid to speak about her feelings, thoughts, worries; she could just be herself _when_ she wanted to be.

"Hello Lexie, how are you today?" she asked cheerfully, standing up to give her a hug.

"Hi Dr. Stone! How are you?" She replied with a smile, returning her hug.

"I am good thank you. I see you started to wear a little bit of make-up." she smiled.

Lexie's face fell. "Does it look bad?! Do I look better without it? Do you think I should take it off? Rose said it was a waste of money but I did not buy it, it was the gift you sent me. I thought the reason you gave it to me as an experiment. But-" she said rapidly letting her fear get the better of her.

"Lexie! Lexie! Relax, take a deep breath in," Dr. Stone interrupted and instructed her. "Good, now first of all I am happy to hear that you liked my gift, of course I wanted you to try something new. Second of all you ARE beautiful, with OR without it and third you know better than to listen to Rose."

"Yes I know. She hardly gets to me anymore; it is just some days are bad and my thoughts get the better of me."

"When was the last time you can remember?" She got her pen and notepad ready.

"Two weeks before school started, I just woke up and it was one of those days. On my birthday, feelings came over me a little-just memories coming to haunt me. Last weekend the day of the party. I-I, I am not too sure what happened that day. Of course this Monday when I first wore the eyeliner, but that only lasted the school day."

She wrote something down. "Do you want to talk about any of those days?"

"No," she said quietly, "Do you want me to talk about them? Should I? Are you disappointed?"

"You know better than that Lexie. We only talk about what you want to talk about, all I ask is for complete honesty."

"I'm sorry," she said but with a pointed look from Dr. Stone said, "I know."

"Is there anything that you do want to talk about? Anything new or old? Family, friends, school, music?"

She just stayed quiet trying to contemplate her answer, she thought about Will and the thought surprised her.

It was quiet for a while and Dr. Stone spoke; she needed to get her to talk.

"I like your sweater, it brings out your eyes can I assume it's new?" Lexie frowned, "Now I only ask because it looks new and I know how much you like to shop at thrift stores." She said with a genuine smile.

"You know, you can find practically new things at thrift stores sometimes. You would be surprised at what most people give or throw away," she replied.

"Yes, I remember most of the great items you have rescued, I also remembered that purple your favorite color." She said smiling.

"Did you remember or do you have it written down?" She asked with a smiling.

She just rolled her eyes. "I think you know me better than that," she said with a small laugh.

"Yes you are right; you _know_ it is my favorite color... It is new, it was a gift." She blushed.

"I see. Would you mind telling me who gave it to you?"

"My friend Anne picked it out."

"I thought that Anne wasn't allowed to buy you anything."

"She may do as she wishes; she just _knows_ that I prefer that she not buy me anything." She replied sounding childish.

"So your friend Hurst bought it for you? Did he finally ask her out?" Dr. Stone knew that Lexie did not like Hurst as more than a friend, but she needed Lexie to keep talking.

"No, Hurst has not let his feeling known and Anne is still oblivious. But... Anne's cousin, Will, he gave it to me. He came to the party." A light blush spread across her cheeks.

"That was nice of him to buy a gift for someone he didn't know. Don't you think?"

"Yes, but I knew him prior to the day of the party. He is one of my neighbors. He lives with his friend's family."

"Would you like to talk about him?" She asked with a knowing smile. Lexie's small blush hadn't gone unnoticed.

Without thinking about it she started talking. "He's really tall and has black hair that curls a little. He is big but it's more like muscular maybe? His eyes..." she smiled, "Are this intense bright sky blue." She said looking into the distance thinking about his eyes.

"Have you spoken to him?"

* * *

Dr. Stone listened with a smile on her face as Lexie told her verbatim all of her encounters with him. It was rare when Lexie was animated about something that was not music related. It was a closer step towards her happiness. To her Lexie was more than just another patient; she remembers the day when the Bennet's first came to her. Lexie was 8 years old and had just transferred to a new school for the second semester.

She always looked forward to her appointments with Lexie. They had come a long way; in the beginning Lexie wouldn't speak. It was something she had done for several months and her parents (she used that term loosely referring to the Bennet's) just wanted the 'problem' solved.

The more she got to know Lexie, the more she grew to dislike her mother and father. They might have not known it, they were responsible for Lexie's behavior. They would put her on a pedestal in public, but push her down in the mud at home. Her father put all this pressure on Lexie, expecting the best of her. With Lexie's intellect and way of thinking, there was more she wished she could do to help her. She loved Lexie as much as her own children. She saw what only her friends saw, a tiny spark that was buried underneath all the layers. Lexie made you feel special, she radiated love; you could feel it with just a touch.

"Do you like him?" She asked when Lexie finished.

"He seems like a nice guy, shy, very quiet, and it seems like he is sad. He does not show it, but I believe he has been through some bad times. I don't know. It was too easy to talk to him-although our conversations were brief, I felt-it was... as if we understood each other. When we were not speaking the silence was not-uncomfortable. It was nice."

"It's perfectly natural to speak to people you don't know. Sometimes it's easier to open up to a stranger than someone that you know. This is a big step for you, even if it was just a little; not knowing what his reaction was going to be towards you."

Lexie thought about what she just said. It had never come across her mind that he might ridicule or judge her. She hadn't worried over what he was going to think of her.

"Do you mind if I add 'Sometimes it is easier to open up to a stranger' to my journal?" Lexie asked.

"Not at all, now we have a couple of minutes left; time to get down to the business end of our appointment. Have you noticed any side effects to your medications?"

"No."

"Have you been taking them all as they are prescribed?"

"Yes."

"Have you noticed a change in your mood or behavior?"

"No...Well talking to Will would be a change, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, but that's a good thing, nothing to do with the medication. In fact if you should get the chance to speak to him again, I would like you to just do what feels natural. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you feel that the medication is working as it should be?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Ok then, now for our next appointment would you like to see me in one month again or would you like to reschedule sooner?"

"One month would be fine...May I still call you if I would like to see you sooner?"

"Of course you know that you can call me anytime and if I do not answer, I will call you back."

"OK then," she smiled.

She gave Dr. Stone a hug and thanked her for her gift, made her appointment and got her prescription. She went outside to wait for Rose but after 10 minutes Rose texted her that she was going to be late. Apparently there was a sale in one of her favorite stores. Lexie got on the bus and went to the pharmacy. She waited until her order was ready and texted Rose that she was at the pharmacy and ready. Rose replied that a friend of hers had told her that there was another sale at a different store and was heading to that store now. Lexie just told her that she would be at the music store waiting for her.

Knowing Rose would take her time, Lexie walked to the store. She greeted the employee's and made her way to the music book. She spoke to the workers who knew her before she played the violin. The next thing Lexie knew, 45 minutes had gone by and Rose texted her that she was outside.

She quickly put away the violin and said goodbye to everyone. During the whole car ride home, Rose told her about each item and the cost, along with criticizing all the women she saw and the latest gossip in town.


	12. The Fall

The Fall:

Ch. 12

_She was trying to think back on how it all started. How did she get to where she was? She wanted to go back; she wished she could just go back and stay there. She was content in her bubble, now she didn't know what she was…_

* * *

Saturday:

Jane and she were going horse riding to 'spend time together.' Were Jane's words; she agreed on the condition that they wake up early and race in the pastures. They set out a while after the sun rose, but it was dark with clouds threating to rain. Jane suggested that they reschedule, but Lexie pressed for a quick ride and Jane agreed when the sky cleared and the sun shone through, making it a beautiful morning.

Once in the fields they began to race, Lexie was having fun as Jane scolded her for going too fast. Lexie just laughed pushing Aries to run faster and faster. All of a sudden violent thunder stuck followed by a huge flash of lightning startling her. She lost control of Aries and he started bucking. She was trying to control him but violent thunder and lightning struck once again. Jane was frantically yelling, only making matters worse and she began to panic.

Aries picked up on her emotions and started to buck with more force, trying to rear her off, repeating the process until he was successful. Lexie fell off towards the side hitting the back of her head on a rock, knocking her unconscious. Once Aries was relieved of her weight he calmed down, trotting away as he dragged her by her foot that was caught in the saddle.

Jane ran to stop Aries and quickly freed Lexie's leg. The wind picked up as thunder and lightning shook the ground. The sky was dark and the clouds were a charcoal grey. She begged and pleaded for Lexie to wake up with no luck. It began to sprinkle and soon it was pouring down on them making hard to see her surroundings. She looked down at Lexie and saw a river of blood running from underneath her head.

She looked around frantically not knowing what to do. She saw that they were close to the lake, which meant that they were too far from home and she couldn't ride there. But she could ride to the Bingley's.

The rain was cold and the wind only made it worse. She trembled and pulled her jacket over her. She didn't know how long she was going to be and took off her jacket, covering Lexie, hoping it would give her warmth. She told Lexie not to worry, she would be back with help and kissed her forehead.

She raced as fast as the weather would safely allow her to. It wouldn't do her or Lexie any good if both of them were injured with no one to help them. She berated herself for leaving her cell phone at home. She was shivering uncontrollably by the time she reached the door, but she was running on adrenaline. Lexie was bleeding.

She urgently rang the bell and knocked frantically in between, whishing it wasn't so early in the morning. It seemed like forever until a pajama clad Charlie opened the door looking completely shocked.

"Jane! What are you doing here this early? Why are you all wet? Oh my God, you're shivering come in! What happened?" He said in one breath.

"Cha-r-lie! P-Pleasse hellp! Lexie! She'ss out-there! She f-fell off-f her horsse and-d she won't-t wake up-p!" She said trying not to stutter as she collapsed onto the floor and burst into tears.

"Charlie what happened?" Will asked as he, Caroline and Louisiana walked in.

"Caroline get towels for Jane she's freezing! Will we need to go get Lexie, she's out there somewhere!" He said as calmly as he could.

"What!?" He started to pace. "It will take too long to ready both of our horses. I'll take Jane's horse and you stay here. Keep her warm and call and ambulance." He ran to put on his shoes and grab a jacket.

"Jane, I need you to calm down and tell me where your sister is."

"I-I-sh-she'ss n-nearr the llake. Go-oing to m-my hou-se."

* * *

He quickly mounted Jane's horse and took off in the direction Jane told him. It took him a while longer than it should have to get to her. It wasn't raining as hard, but there was mud everywhere. He knew he was close when he saw Alexa's horse eating grass. He looked around and noticed a weird shape on the ground. He got off the horse and ran towards it. There she was just lying there. He would have thought she was asleep if he hadn't had seen the pool of blood under her head.

Kneeling down he grabbed her face in his hands and tried to wake her up. He called her name several times before her eyes fluttered open; her green eyes staring straight into his blue.

She woke up on a daze; it felt as if she were in a dream and nothing made sense. Her hand moved of it's on accord.

"Beautiful," she said while cupping his cheek.

The world went black again and she heard her name being yelled in the distance. His voice was commanding her to wake up, but all she wanted to do was sleep, but his voice had a pull on her. Her eyes opened, staring straight at his again, but she couldn't speak.

"Alexa, I need you to stay awake. Can you do that?"

All she could do was nod her head. She inhaled sharply as a searing pain came from the back of her head. Her hand flung to apply pressure to the pain, only it brought more pain. Her hand became warm and sticky; she looked at it and started to panic at the sight of blood. Her chest became tight as her body tensed up. Soon she was gasping for air as a numbing effect was allowing her to drift away from her surroundings. He grabbed her face again, begging her to look at him. She looked at him but she was still hyperventilating, he told her to focus on something anything and to breathe. Her eyes locked onto his and she slowly regained her breath.

It was now sprinkling and he waited a while for her to calm down. A gust of wind came causing her to start shivering.

"I need you to try and stand. Do you think you can do that?"

She nodded and slowly stood up. As soon as she put pressure on her right leg, she felt a sharp pain run up from her ankle. She became lightheaded and almost collapsed.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I just got lightheaded," she tried to walk again but collapsed falling face forward; he caught her before she hit the ground.

He scooped her into his arms and helped her get on the horse first. They were making their way back to the house when Lexie almost lost consciousness. She began to lean too far forward and he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her back to his chest.

"Jane?" She said distantly looking at Jane's horse.

"She is safe. She made it to Charlie and told me where to find you." He said in her ear.

She felt his warm breath on her neck. She felt like she was in a dream, she was relishing being in his embrace; she felt safe, as if everything was going to be ok. The pain wasn't as horrible as it had been and she found herself wishing she could stay in this moment. She wrapped her arm around his and snuggled closer to him. She could hear him talking, but the words were slurred.

"Alexa? Alexa?"

"Hmm?"

"We are almost there."

"Where?"

"Charlie's house."

"Oh. Jane?"

"Yes Jane is there."

"Ok. I'm sleepy; can I go to sleep now?"

"No! Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"When?"

"Why did you fall off your horse?"

"Oh, I-I-" she rubbed her forehead with her free hand, "My head hurts."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Hmm? OH! I-Jane, I wanted to race, she-thunder, like a huge crash, darkness."

They finally made it and Charlie came up to them with dry towels.

"The ambulance is on its way. Are you ok Lexie?" He helped off the horse and when she tried to stand on her own she stumbled down. He wrapped the towel around her shoulders trying to help her up.

"Jane?"

"She's inside. Come on." They only took one step and she threw herself on the floor. Her stomach turned and she vomited, luckily she just had a snack this morning. "Sorry," she weakly whispered.

Will picked her up and told Charlie to open the door. Once inside he sat her down on the floor and Jane came running up to them. She fell to the floor hugging Lexie tightly and kissing, giving thanks. She quickly stood up to give Will a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, thanking him a million times.

"Jane?" Lexie said numbly.

"Lexie!'' She fell back to the floor in an instant and started to dry her with the towels.

Lexie could feel Jane's burning skin every time she touched her exposed skin.

"Lexie, are you ok?"

"Jane, you're burning!" She cried and pushed Jane off of her.

Charlie came up to Jane and touched her forehead. "Jane! She's right!"

Hearing the ambulance approaching Will went outside to let the paramedics in and fill them in on what had happened as far as he knew.

"Can you tell me your name?" A woman asked her while shining a flashlight in her eyes.

"Lexie." She whispered as she stared at nothing in a daze.

"How old are you?"

"17"

"Where does it hurt?"

"My head, my ankle."

"On a scale between 1 and 10?"

"9"

The woman looked at her skeptically, "Are you on any medications?"

"Xanax, Zoloft, Elavil, BuSpar. My head really hurts, may I lie down?"

"No, you have to stay awake ok? We're going to take you to the hospital"

"NO!" She pushed the poor lady and started to crawl backwards. "Jane!" She cried out frantically looking around.

"Lexie, its ok I'm here. Don't worry I'm going to go with you." She smiled reassuringly.

The other paramedic who had been checking Jane told her that she had a high fever and needed to rest.

"Jane! Don't leave me alone, please." She said trying to hold back her tears.

"Please let me go with her, I don't want her to panic more than she has to." She said with a stuffed up nose.

"I'll go with her Jane." Will said.

"Only if she'll agree," she said looking at Lexie who had curled up into a ball with her head was down. She grabbed her face. "Lexie, I _want_ to go with you but I _have_ to stay here." Lexie let out a sob, "Its ok! Will is going to go with you. He's a nice guy, Ok? Can you trust me?"

"I know" was all she said giving Jane a tight hug.

She was placed on the stretcher and as soon as the ambulance started moving, her fear went into overdrive and all she could do from freaking out was grip the sheets with all her might.

"You need to relax, ok? We just need to make sure that you don't need stiches."

_STITCHES! NO, NO NEEDLES_! Her hands trembled, she felt as if she were going to cry. Warmth engulfed her hand. It was his hand, his touch burned her skin. She turned his hand to hold his and looked down at their intertwined hands; her hand was small compared to his. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. She laid back, the pain becoming stronger. She felt a tear escape her eye and wiped it away, she refused to cry.

She closed her eyes and kept them closed trying to push the pain away. He squeezed her hand, bringing her back to this moment making her wide awake.

"Does it hurt a lot?" She nodded. "Can't you give her anything?"

"I'll be ok," she said reassuringly.

* * *

Once at the hospital she was put into a room, never letting go of Will's hand. A nurse came in to as her questions and look over her. She was told she couldn't have any medicine for the pain because of the medication she was on, but if she felt it was too unbearable to let them know. They told her it did not look as if she required stitches but she needed a CT scan to be sure and also make sure there was no swelling in her brain. Her right ankle was badly sprained and would have to stay off of it for a couple weeks. The worst news they told her was that she was going to have to stay the night.

"Are you OK?"

"There is no point in complaining. No one cares." She said softly.

"I think you are allowed to complain in a hospital everyone here is in pain," he told her with a small smile.

The door opened and her father walked in looking angry. She quickly withdrew her hand from Will's.

"What happened!?" He seethed, not acknowledging Will.

"Jane and I were racing; I got scared by the lightning and thunder. Aries panicked, I lost control and fell. That's all I remember." She said looking down.

"What were you doing so far from the house didn't you see the clouds this morning?"

"The sky cleared up-'

"You know how quickly the weather changes! You also know that Jane gets sick easily! You're lucky it's only a fever, though she will have to stay over at the Bingley's. What about your horse? What if you broke your arm?"

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Jane when you get home. When are they going to release you?" He said agitated.

"They need to do a CT scan before they will know more. But I have to stay the night."

"So I'm going to have to come all the way back here?"

"No sir, I will stay with the De Boughs. Anne has already made plans to pick me up and I will be going to her house."

"Ok then, I'm going to go try and see if I can try to hurry them up. You know I hate to drive in this weather."

"If you're going to check on Jane, perhaps Mr. Darcy would like to join you?"

"No I am sure the Bingley's are more than capable of taking care of her, but I will drop you off." He said to Will finally acknowledging him.

He left the room and Lexie felt a pain in her palm. She glanced down and saw that it was balled into a fist. Will placed his hand over it and tried opening it. After prying it open from her death grip she saw four bloody crescent moon marks. Will reached for a tissue and gently applied pressure.

The pain from her head and ankle were getting to her along with his compassion, it was messing with her emotions.

"Can you please call Anne and let her know what happened and that I'll be staying with her? She will understand." She said with tears threatening to escape.

"Yes, can I ask you something, and you promise not to get angry?"

*"No, no, no. You can't promise something like that. I have no idea what you're gonna ask me. So you can go ahead and ask me what you're gonna ask me, and my natural response could be to get mad. But then, through no fault of my own, I would have broken my promise." She giggled softly.

"Of course I am sorry." He said very seriously pulling his hand away.

She laughed and reached for his hand. "No do not be. It's a quote, you know from the movie Pulp Fiction?" She looked at him and he had no idea what she was talking about. "I am sorry. I have this book, where I write down all of these quotes, sayings, poems, songs or the parts of them that stand out the most. I read it very often and I believe that they are imbedded in my head. Please ask your question." She said in a pleading manor and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"No, now I am convinced that you would get angry and I do not want to add to your stress."

"How about this; you may ask your question, if I get angry I will not answer it."

"Why do you take all of those medications?"

"Although my doctor does not believe I need them, I do. They are for anxiety, panic attacks, depression, and I have Anxious Personality Disorder. They help with Neurotic excoriations. Um it's when you scratch yourself repetitively and get lesions on your skin."

"Why does your doctor think you don't need them?"

"She has told me that I am not depressed. I am cynical; 'I have a realistic view of the world, eccentric in my own way.' I like her explanation: 'Every single shred of joy and wonder has been tarnished, consumed and rejected by cold reality.' I like to think of things like the song **Mad World by Tears for Fears**. I guess you could say my way of thinking is *nobody exists on purpose, nobody belongs anywhere, and everyone is going to die." She avoided his gaze.

"Why do you think you need them?" He said quietly.

*"Life is pain, life is only pain, we are all taught to believe in happy fairy tale endings, but there is only blackness. Dark depressing loneliness that eats at your soul." She swallowed hard. "For as long as I can remember, I have been a disappointment, invisible, unwanted. The pills numb the pain, they helped me build my wall."

Her father came back in with coffee, sat down on a chair and turned on the TV. "We're going to be here for a lot longer, unless you would like to find your own ride." He said without looking at Will.

"Yes please excuse me, while I make a call."

Lexie thanked Will _for everything _when he returned to leave and then he was gone. His presence was greatly missed. Her father never said anything to her and she didn't care, she couldn't stop thinking about Will and today's events. She needed to speak to Dr. Stone, she needed her perspective, her insight on things; she needed a shoulder to cry on.

She wished it could be Will's and it hit her. She just opened up to him. She had never opened up so easily to anyone; it took a long time to be comfortable with Dr. Stone, it was still difficult to open up to her completely. She wished he knew what he was thinking. Would he ignore her now that he knew? Could she handle that? Could she deal with the heartache of knowing he thought ill of her?

She knew of course that he would never be with someone like her. Someone who was broken, who took pills, who was nothing special. She started to wonder if anyone would ever accept her the way she was and for the first time started to think of what life would be like if she didn't take the pills. Dr. Stone often said she did not approve of her taking them and that they were not necessary.

These thoughts were scaring her; she loved to feel nothing. Numb. But then she started to think of his eyes, his touch, his smell, and how safe she felt in his arms. She felt at peace around him. _Damn him! Damn these feelings! _She fought hard to forget about them but the pain was getting to her. She kept telling herself that all she needed were her pills with no luck. She just kept thinking of him, and how _he_ made her feel.

If she ever wanted to experience those feelings in her life she knew she had to stop taking her pills. Rose always told her no one would want her among other things. _I do not need anyone! I've been alone all my life!_ Now she wasn't so sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life alone. She was trying to think back on how it all started. How did she get to where she was? She wanted to go back; she wished she could just go back and stay there. She was content in her bubble, now she didn't know what she was. She just knew that she needed to make a change and the thought terrified her.

***Mia Wallace, Pulp Fiction**

***Morty Smith, Rick and Morty**

***Pete-Goth Kid, South Park**

**A/N: Although I did research the pills that Lexie takes, I am not a doctor. I do not know the effects that the pills would have on her, nor if they can all be taken at the same time. I have taken Zoloft though and I had felt numb in a way, so that is what I am basing her feelings on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter it is Darcy's POV. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 13

Looking out the window he could tell the weather was going to be bad. It looked like there was going to be a storm and he decided to stay inside today. He decided to be lazy and take is time getting up and getting ready, this way he could avoid Caroline longer.

Checking his email he saw that he had three emails. One was from his father apologizing in advance that he wasn't going to be able to come down for his birthday next week. He informed Will that his aunt had already planned a small dinner and that Georgie would be coming down. He was a little upset that his father wasn't coming but it was nothing new. His father always had a important business trip or meeting that he couldn't get out of. He was just happy that he was going to spend time with his sister.

The second email was from his cousin Richard, checking up on him and seeing how everything was going. Will asked him if he was going to be able to come for his birthday but he doubted that he would. Georgie's email brought a smile to his face. He could read her excitement in between the lines about coming to visit him, even if she had to stay with their aunt. The thought of his poor sister all alone unsettled him. Anne was there but they were both shy and his aunt wouldn't give them a chance to get to know each other. He told Georgie that he was also excited and looked forward to her visit. He would finally see for himself how she was really doing and not just take her word for it.

He had seen the sky clear up and walked around the house, he was happy no one was awake and they probably wouldn't be since Mr. and Mrs. Bingley went out of town. He heard thunder in the distance and saw a huge black cloud heading towards the house. He went back to his room to try and get his homework done. Last night he had been too busy thinking about Lizzie to fully concentrate.

Elizabeth; the reason why he was acting out of character, he was finding it harder to concentrate at school. He tried to be civil this last week and all he managed to do was start arguing with her. It quickly became one of his favorite things to do. He loved how passionate she was defending her ideas; she challenged him and did not act like other girls around him. The booming thunder broke him out of his thoughts of her.

He got halfway done and decided to head downstairs for breakfast. The doorbell started ringing and there was frantic knocking. Caroline shouted for Charlie to get the door and send the person away. Curiosity got the better of him and he and the girls made their way downstairs. Jane was on the floor crying, dripping wet, her appearance was disheveled but she still somehow managed to look beautiful. He worried at what she was doing here so early without a jacket and in this weather.

Charlie quickly explained what happened; he knew that Charlie wanted to be the knight in shining armor but Jane needed someone here to watch over her. His instincts kicked in and told Charlie what needed to be done before he took off on Jane's horse.

* * *

As she stared into his eyes, he could see the yellow that Anne mentioned. He was lost in her gaze it was as if she could see his soul. She touched his face and called him beautiful. He worried when she passed out again. He wasn't sure how he would get her back or at least closer back home. He didn't want to risk putting her on her horse, he might get spooked again.

A gust of cold wind brought him back to his senses. She was finally awake but when she saw the blood she began to panic. He tried to remember what Mrs. Reynolds would do to calm him down and hoped it worked. He was happy when she calmed down and he gave her a while to make sure she didn't pass out.

When he picked her up in his arms, she snuggled closer to him. He tightened his grip on her thinking that she fit perfectly in his arms. As they were riding back he had to wrap an arm around her to keep from falling forward. When she placed her arm over his and leaned back onto him he felt a strange energy go through him. She smelled lightly like coconuts and lavender, and he tried to think of something else.

* * *

Once in the house he tried to dry himself off as best as he could. He wanted to change but wasn't sure when the ambulance would get here. He knew he needed to tell them about her passing out and her vomiting. When he heard the siren he made his way outside he told them Jane might have a fever and when he found Alexa, she was unconscious and her head was bleeding.

As the EMT's were looking over the girls, he kept his focus on Alexa. She was just there, dazed, staring at nothing; she answered the lady's questions automatically. She said she was in a high amount of pain, but she showed no signs of it. He heard her say Zoloft and from the commercials knew it was a pill for depression. He looked at her confused as to why she would be on antidepressants. It was evident from her reaction that she hated hospitals. The fear in her eyes was evident and for the first time that day looked like she was going to cry.

Jane was actually considering going with her, despite the fact that she was in no condition to go anywhere. Jane needed to rest, her cheeks and nose were red and he knew the only thing keeping her going was the worry she had over Alexa. He offered to go to the hospital, wanting to make sure that she was ok. During the ambulance ride he could tell that she was scared. Her knuckles were white from gripping the sheets too tightly. He placed his hand over hers hoping it would comfort her and when she held his hand he felt the tingling sensation from earlier.

By the time they reached the hospital, she seemed alert and aware of what was happening. She quickly and quietly filled out a form as she held his hand. He didn't mind though, it was nice and comforting. He looked at the form to keep from looking at her; her handwriting was small, neat, and in perfect cursive; like his, the only difference was that his was thin and narrow. They were taken to a room and a nurse and doctor came in. She finally calmed down when they told her that she might not need stitches, but it quickly came back when she was told she would have to stay the night.

"Are you OK?" He asked hoping to put her at ease.

"There is no point in complaining, no one cares." She said impassively.

"I think you are allowed to complain in a hospital everyone here is in pain," he said with a small smile, hopping she would smile too.

He didn't get a chance to know. The door to the room sung open and her father walked in looking angry. She swiftly withdrew her hand from his and he pulled his towards him. He was so angry when her father was angry with her and didn't seem to care whether she was all right or not. He didn't even bother to ask her. He couldn't believe her father's cold behavior; he cared more about Jane who only had a cold! His father hardly exposed his feelings, but he was more caring than Mr. Bennet.

He felt sorry for Alexa; he looked at her and saw that her attention was focused on her hand. It was balled into a tight fist; he had to pry it open. He saw the blood coming from her punctured skin. He was surprised that her father's behavior affected her this much; she had kept an emotionless face the whole time. He looked at her as he pressed a tissue to her hand. Her eyes were glossed over but they were a dark shade of green at the moment.

"Can you please call Anne and let her know what happened and that I'll be staying with her? She will understand." It was a statement not a question and he wondered how often something like this happened. _She didn't even ask anyone's permission. _

"Yes, can I ask you something, and you promise not to get angry?"

He actually had a lot of questions; he wanted to get to know her, make her feel better; her answer threw him off.

*"No, no, no. You can't promise something like that. I have no idea what you're gonna ask me. So you can go ahead and ask me what you're gonna ask me, and my natural response could be to get mad. But then, through no fault of my own, I would have broken my promise." She giggled.

"Of course I am sorry." He said very seriously, though confused at her laughter.

She laughed and it was like music to his ears. She reached out to grab his hand; her hand was rough. Her right one had been soft and delicate, while her left hand felt rough and calloused.

"No do not be. It's a quote, you know from the movie Pulp Fiction?"

He looked at her blankly.

"I am sorry, I have this book, where I write down all of these quotes, sayings, poems, songs or the parts of them that stand out the most. I read it very often and I believe that they are imbedded in my head. Please ask your question." She said in a pleading manor and gave his hand a small squeeze.

He smiled that she didn't really get upset and that he got to know something about her.

"No, now I am convinced that you would get angry and I do not want to add to your stress."

"How about this, you may ask your question, if I get angry I will not answer it."

Debating what her reaction would be, he contemplated on his question and asked the first thing that he really wanted to know.

"Why do you take all of those medications?"

"Although my doctor does not believe I need them, I do. They are for anxiety, panic attacks, depression, and I have Anxious Personality Disorder. They help with Neurotic excoriations. Um it's when you scratch yourself repetitively and get lesions on your skin." She said nonchalantly.

"Why does your doctor think you don't need them?"

"She has told me that I am not depressed. I am cynical; 'I have a realistic view of the world, eccentric in my own way.' I like her explanation: 'Every single shred of joy and wonder has been tarnished, consumed and rejected by cold reality.' I like to think of things like the song **Mad World by Tears for Fears**. I guess you could say my way of thinking is *nobody exists on purpose, nobody belongs anywhere, and everyone is going to die." She said nonchalantly.

He just stared at her as he thought about what she said. He made a mental note to look up the song along Anxious Personality Disorder.

"Why do you think you need them?" He said quietly. He wanted to know, he didn't why but he did.

*"Life is pain, life is only pain, we are all taught to believe in happy fairy tale endings, but there is only blackness. Dark depressing loneliness that eats at your soul." She swallowed hard. "For as long as I can remember, I have been a disappointment, invisible, unwanted. The pills numb the pain, they helped me build my wall."

Her father came back in with coffee, sat down on a chair and turned on the TV. "We're going to be here for a lot longer, unless you would like to find your own ride." He said without looking at him.

"Yes please excuse me, while I make a call."

* * *

He couldn't believe how she viewed life. It made him depressed just to think about the truth in her words. He wished he had never asked her. It made him sad to wonder how long she felt this way and why. No one should ever have to feel the way she did.

He called Anne and let her know what happened. She thanked him and said she was on her way before she hung up on him. He called Charlie to ask him to come and pick him up; he didn't want to be stuck in a car with Mr. Bennet. Luckily Charlie was already in the city picking up food from a restaurant that both Caroline and Louisiana wanted. He didn't even want to be in the room with them so he returned to tell them goodbye and wait at the entrance.

They were sitting down eating lunch going over this morning's events when the doorbell rang. He had already finished eating and went to go answer it. He was stunned to see that it was Lizzie in a raincoat and a umbrella in one hand. She adjusted the straps on her backpack as he looked at her from head to toe. Her curly hair was in a messy ponytail, frizzy from the weather. She was knee deep on mud and glistened with a light sweat. He couldn't stop staring at her, her cheeks were slightly flushed and he could see a sparkle in her eyes. One of her eyebrows shot up, but neither said anything.

"Lizzie! Did you walk all the way here?" Charlie asked coming up behind him.

Will stepped aside and allowed her inside.

"Yes," she smiled, "How is Jane doing?" She asked looking around.

"She's doing great! Well I mean she is doing well for someone who is sick. I was just going to check up on her." Charlie led her up the stairs.

"Louisiana! Did you see her pants? They were covered with mud! And her hair! She looked horrible." Caroline said laughing. "I bet," she told Darcy in a whisper coming up behind him. "That her eyes aren't so pretty now." She said giggling.

"Actually they were brightened by the exercise." He said watching her climb the stairs.

Caroline stayed quiet, fuming.

Lizzie and Charlie were still upstairs and he was getting tired of Caroline bad mouthing the Bennet's. He went outside, not sure what he was going to do. He saw Jane's horse eating grass and remembered Alexa's horse. He took off and as he was walking he tried not to think of what Alexa had told him. He found him exactly where he was left, he wondered what Alexa had named him.

He cautiously walked up to him, not wanting to spook him. The horse seemed agitated as he approached, but allowed him to get close enough. He petted his head trying to sooth away its fear. He quickly mounted him and it tried to rear him off. Having ridden all his life, he knew how to handle him, however it still kept fighting Will.

* * *

Once he placed both Jane and Alexa's horses in the stable he cautiously went inside hoping he wouldn't run into Caroline. Everyone was in the living room, Caroline and Louisiana were on their phones, watching TV. Charlie was working on his homework and Lizzie was reading a book.

"Will! Where were you? Why are you all muddy?" Charlie said as he was about to walk up the stairs.

"I went to get Alexa's horse."

"Aries let you ride him?" Lizzie asked astonished.

"Yes."

"Wow! He's never let anyone but Lexie ride him. I'm surprised he didn't throw you off."

"He tried. How is your sister?" He asked wanting to see hoe Alexa was doing.

"She's doing a little better. Her fever went down and right now she's sleeping."

"I'm glad to hear and Alexa?" He asked annoyed that she too didn't seem concerned with the sister who was in the hospital.

"My father said she was ok."

He felt his jaw tense. Alexa was not ok and he knew it. Images of the pool of blood and how tightly she balled her flashed through his head. He excused himself and went to go shower, wanting to wash the day away. It was 4 by the time he went back downstairs. Lizzie was with Jane and Caroline was flipping through the channels and Louisiana was going through menus trying to think of what to eat. Charlie was still looking absently at his text book. Lizzie came back downstairs and she looked tired. She walked to the closet in the hallway and began to put her raincoat on.

"Well Charlie; I think I should be heading home before it decides to rain again and before the sun goes down. Thanks for letting Jane stay the night. I'll come back tomorrow for her when I can get a hold of a car."

"Lizzie you can't leave, I'm sure Jane would love it if you stayed longer. It would make her feel better too. Why don't you stay the night? We have plenty of room!"

"Um, well I don't have any clothes and I still have a lot of homework to do."

"Why don't you let Will give you a ride to pick up your things; and you guys can pick up pizza?"

"Um, no it's ok-" She began.

"Nonsense, I won't take no for an answer." Charlie insisted.

"Ok. Let me just go tell Jane, then we can take off?" She asked Will.

"Yes." He said not believing his luck. He was finally going to be alone with her.

They stopped by the Bennet's first. The car ride was spent in awkward silence. Without saying a word he got down with her and followed her to the door. The house was a decent size, but nothing great. The property, although large was nothing compared to the Bingley's.

As she entered the house, her father greeted her lovingly and affectionately. _Is this the same man from the hospital?_ As he was asking Lizzie something, he took the time to look around the inside of the house. There was a huge glass case filled with trophies, ribbons, and certificates. It was almost like a shrine, upon further inspection all of them had Alexa's name. Mr. Bennet volunteered them to drop off Alexa's things that she would need with Hurst, who would meet them in the town square.

Not wanting to be left alone with her family he followed close behind Lizzie as he followed her into the room she shared with Alexa. It was like two rooms in one. Lizzie's side of the room, (she was stuffing things into a bag on the bed) had a couple of posters on the wall along with pictures of family and friends. There was one shelf dedicated to her trophies, and her side of the room was messy. The bed sheets and pillows were bright and colorful, the bookshelf was filled with tons of books and her desk was buried under a tornado of papers.

Alexa's side of the walls was completely covered with art and photographs. Upon closer inspection all of the paintings and drawings had Anne's signature and the photographs had a giant S and H; he assumed were from Hurst. Everything was framed and each frame was different than the other, none of them appeared to match. Each piece was perfectly placed in its spot so everything looked nice and not just random. Her side of the room was perfectly neat, nothing was out of place, the bookshelf held several books but the majority was CD's; there must have been hundreds of them. He noticed that Lizzie had matching furniture, and Alexa's, though matching colored, was different.

Lizzie asked him to get a bag from the closet, her backpack from the desk and her violin from the corner. The closet was like the room, half of it was a mess and Alexa had her clothes arranged by color. There was a duffle bag already packed, he went to get her backpack and looked at the frames in front of the desk. There was one that didn't fit in. It was a green 6th place ribbon. It was in a small shadow box; a rattling noise broke his attention. Lizzie was walking in with a small purple bag and placed it in Alexa's backpack along with her phone.

* * *

As they drove to the town square, Will turned on the radio to fill in the silence. Wanting to speak to her, he asked if the station was ok but if not she could change it. She didn't answer. He turned the volume down and repeated what he said. She replied that she heard him, but didn't want to give him the chance to criticize her. He couldn't understand why she misjudged him and he felt agitated.

Alexa's phone went off, it was Hurst saying he was there waiting for them. Will pulled up and saw Hurst walking towards them. He thanked Will with gratitude in his voice and shook his hand. Hurst said hello to Lizzie and continued with getting the bags, but he forgot to get her cell phone.

"Hey! We forgot to give this to you." Will said walking up behind him.

"Yes, thank you! I am afraid Anne would have my head if I forgot something." He said genuinely thankful.

"How is Alexa doing?" He asked.

Hurst's smile faded. "She she is- She is good I believe. Luckily no stiches are required. Although her skull did crack, it was only a tiny fracture that will heal on its own. The CT scan showed some swelling in her brain but it's nothing unusual." He paused. "Bu-but there is something different about her… she, well, she…. I don't know sorry I'm just worried about her. Anne is with her now and will I stay the night with her. As soon as she is released I will take her to Anne's. Lexie told me what you did and I just want you to know Anne, Mary and I are really are thankful." He coughed. "I better go; can't keep Anne waiting too long."

* * *

They were driving to the pizzeria again in complete silence. He was too busy thinking about what Hurst said to want to speak. He wondered if Anne was anything like her mother, and shuddered at the thought. Then there was Alexa and Hurst; they were obviously close if his aunt had picked up on it. He began to wonder if Hurst and Lexie were dating; even at the party she assumed Hurst had followed her outside. He didn't know why but the thought of them together upset him, but the feeling went as quickly as it came. _She seemed different._ He hadn't spoken to long enough to get a sense of her character but all of his interactions with her were strange.

When they got to the restaurant Lizzie got down with him and she beat him before he could get the boxes. He kept insisting that he should carry the boxes, but she was already opening the door to leave. After another uncomfortable silence, he tried to start another conversation.

"Your sisters and you must be in a many activities to obtain all of the awards in the living room."

"They're all Lexie's." She said with a tiny hint of anger in her voice.

"She must be very accomplished to have obtained so many." He automatically replied.

"Or a robot," she muttered.

"Why would you say that?"

"It is impossible for a normal person to do everything she's done."

"What has she done that you think it impossible?"

"She can play two instruments, she's really good on the piano, but she's amazing on the violin; she even moves like a robot. She sings, she's the smartest in her class. She has had a perfect GPA her whole life; she could have graduated already. I don't know why she would choose to stay in school another school year. Would you still be in school if you had the chance to get out? She speaks and reads in three languages, oh and didn't you notice how neat and organized her side of the room is? The sheets on the bed are perfect; she irons all her clothes before she hangs them and will iron it again if she sees a tiny wrinkle. I swear sometimes I think she has OC-" She didn't finish her sentence. He looked at her and realized that she was embarrassed.

"Nothing you just mentioned is impossible for one person to do."

"Of course it's impossible! Can you name anyone?"

"I could name a few," he said thinking about Georgie and trying to defend Alexa for some reason.

"_Sure_." She sarcastically said followed by a small laugh.

"Your sister does not seem to be happy-"

Her head snapped to look at him so fast he didn't finish his sentence. He could see the fire in her eyes, only adding to her beauty. She muttered something he couldn't hear and decided it would be best to stay quiet and not anger her any further. The only talking was coming from the DJ on the radio.

* * *

They were all downstairs working on their homework together when Lizzie came downstairs to join them. It was quiet until Caroline who had been trying to get his attention broke the silence.

His head hit the pillow and he could feel how exhausted he was. It had been a long day and instead of thinking of Lizzie, his thoughts went to Alexa. He thought back on the first day he met her; her clothes were hugging her recent wet skin, showing off her hourglass figure. Her hair looked straight other than that she had nothing. She really did have a beautiful voice; he could still remember the sadness in her voice. All three times they had met had been under embarrassing circumstances, but that didn't keep them from speaking comfortably. It now made sense when she told him no one must have mentioned her at the welcome party, and he doubt that anyone did; he had no idea of her existence and he had to endure gossip about it for a week. He found it strange that she did not want to talk about herself when they first met, but today she had just told him about her depression.

He found a lot about her today and Lizzie was the one to tell him about all of Alexa's accomplishments. With all of her accomplishments her view on life puzzled him even more. _Wouldn't she be happy to have accomplished so much?_ He knew that her friends held her in the highest esteem and cared deeply for her. She would sacrifice her own comfort to help her friends. It seemed as if she didn't like to show her feelings and the ones she did show betrayed how she felt on the inside. Looking at her, he would have never thought she was depressed.

_Had either of her parents ever told her that they loved her? Did she have any happy memories? 'Every single shred of joy and wonder has been tarnished, consumed and rejected by cold reality.'_ No, her childhood must have been like his. He wondered what else they had in common. Her words rang in his head, it was like she had no hope for a better tomorrow; she saw the world for the ugly place it was. She seemed so fragile, yet strong at the same time. He wanted to try and understand her, but at the same time he didn't want to, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

***Mia Wallace, Pulp Fiction**

***Morty Smith, Rick and Morty**

***Pete-Goth Kid, South Park**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is Lizzie's POV (pt. 3 of Ch. 12)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 14

Lizzie didn't want to get out of bed; she could tell from the lighting that it was still dark out. Looking at Lexie's side of the room, she knew it was morning; her bed was already made and the curtains were drawn open. She could see the grey sky outside the window and stayed in bed as she checked her Facebook. The room lit up and she glanced at the window, the sun came out, and she decided to head downstairs to eat.

"Morning," she told her mom and dad in a chipper mood. "Where are Jane and Lexie?"

"I haven't seen them this morning; if they're together they must be out ridding." Her dad said.

Thunder shook the house, "Oh! I hope they make it back soon. You know how sick Jane gets." Her mom cried.

Kitty and Lydia came downstairs complaining that the rain had woken them up. Lizzie figured that the rain must have slowed Jane and Lexie down and hoped they would be back soon. Her mom asked her sisters about school and Lydia and Kitty started to talk about boys and the latest gossip. The rain didn't seem to be letting up and she began to worry.

"They should have made it back by now."

"Maybe they found shelter and they're just waiting until it passes." Her father told her.

Another half an hour passed and still no one else seemed worried or too concerned. The phone rang and she ran to answer it, but her mom beat her to it. She was trying to listen. She couldn't hear who it was but their mom seemed happy about whatever had happened.

"Was that Jane? Are they OK? What happened?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh Jane is fine! In fact it's perfect! She's at the Bingley's house and will have to stay the night. She has a mild fever and Charlie refuses to let her leave until it breaks. I'm sure it won't break until at least tomorrow. Can you believe her luck? Now she'll get to know Charlie better and hopefully they'll start dating. Oh! Imagine all the things he'll buy for her. I remember when your father and I first started dating he would take me out, buy me little things every now and then." Her mother sadly said.

"Well what about Lexie? You know she can't stay the night there; she has to take her pills."

"Oh Alexa isn't going to stay the night, she's going to the hospital."

"What! Why? What happened this time?"

"Lizzie calm down. She fell off her horse, just a bump in the head. It's just procedure. Now go tell your father, I have to call your Aunt Grace to let her know about Jane and Charlie!"

Lizzie knew there was no point in trying to tell her not to jump to conclusions and went to tell her dad what happened. She knew he would be locked in his office and knocked their secret knock to let him know it was her.

"Have they returned yet?" He said leading her to the couch.

"No, Jane is going to stay at the Bingley's. She has a fever and Lexie fell off Aries. She has to go to the hospital and you know that Lexie doesn't like hospitals." She said in a hinting voice.

"I see, I'm sure she'll be fine. She knows all of the information she needs to know." One look from Lizzie told him she was truly worried about her. "But I will go check on her myself and let you know how she's doing." He told her with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you dad," she kissed him on the cheek. "I know you hate to go out in this weather, but mom would most likely crash and we'd have too people in the hospital." She said laughing.

"Hmm, that does seem like a good option. It would definitely be quieter around here." He said in a teasing tone. She rolled her eyes at him. "All right I'll go get ready."

Lizzie went to her room and sent several texts to Jane and tried to call her. _She must be sleeping_. She couldn't stop worrying and tried to work on her homework but it didn't work. She even found reading difficult and she loved to read. A restless hour passed by and she decided to go visit Jane and she how she was doing. She asked her mom for the car, but she had already promised to take Lydia and Kitty to the mall. She looked for her dad, but he had already left.

She looked outside and saw it had stopped raining and there wasn't a cloud in sight. _I'll walk there._ She packed a bag for Jane and thinking that it could rain again, put on a raincoat and took an umbrella. Going through the road would take longer, so she walked through the fields. It was really humid and hot, she was glad she wore her jeans, there was mud everywhere. Her shoes were quickly covered in mud, at one point she tripped and rubbed her hands on her now muddy jeans. After making several stops, she finally made it.

As she got closer to the house she was in awe. She had only ever seen it from a distance; the previous owners only used the house as a vacation house and didn't like anyone. She rang the doorbell and waited for a while before Darcy opened the door. He stared intently at her with a scowl on his face. She knew she looked a mess, and she raised an eyebrow, challenging him to say something. They stood there neither saying anything and she could feel her temper rising that he hadn't even invited her inside.

She couldn't help but look around. She wondered what kind of taste Mrs. Bingley had. Everything looked expensive and modern but not in a tacky way. She wondered where Caroline, who liked to wear pink and orange, got her tastes from. Charlie was leasing her upstairs when she heard Caroline's annoying laugh and figured that she was laughing at her.

Jane was lying in the middle of the bed under a mountain of blankets. She sprinted towards her and gave her a tight hug causing Jane to wake up. Jane was as happy as she was to see her. Jane told her everything that happened and Lizzie was proud of her for being so brave. She was mad at Lexie for not having the common sense to go too far from home. They both knew how easy it was to influence Jane, Lexie knew Jane wouldn't have told her 'no'. _Isn't she supposed to be the smart one? _When she saw that Jane was trying to stay awake, her and Charlie went back downstairs.

Caroline and Louisiana were watching TV and flipping through magazines. She tried watching what was on but she got bored and asked Charlie to borrow the book he had to read for English.

Pappa Bear: *Lexie is fine. No stiches required. Has to stay the night, hospital rules with all head injuries. Her friend Anne came so I am heading home*

Charlie greeting Darcy made her look up from the book. She was surprised to see that the usually neat and proud Darcy had mud all over his feet. _Have to see it to believe it._ She couldn't believe that he rode on Aries. She had seen it try to throw her father off along with others who tried to train him. Lexie was the only one he lets get close to him. More surprisingly he asked how Jane and Lexie were doing; _He can be polite when he wants to be. _She noticed his jaw tense before he left without saying a word. _Why ask if you don't really care?_

* * *

"Oh Lizzie, thank you so much for coming, did you bring the car? I really don't want to impose on them, and I don't want Charlie to see me like this." She said with a stuffy nose.

"No mom had to take Lydia and Kitty shopping and dad went to the hospital to check on Lexie, I was just so worried about you I had to come."

"Oh, how is she? You should have seen her Lizzie, I've never seen Lexie so scared, she almost cried."

"That would have been interesting to see. Dad told me that she was ok, no stiches, she just has to stay the night."

"I'm glad to hear that. Luckily Will went with her to the hospital, I don't think I would have made it."

"Wait! _Darcy_ went with her?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you know he really is a nice guy Lizzie."

"Doing a couple of good deeds does not make someone nice Jane." Jane was about to say something. "But I'll admit it was nice of him to go with her. Well I brought you some pjs, clothes for tomorrow, brush, toothbrush, etcetera, but I forgot your phone. I didn't know you left it at home."

"It's ok, I don't need it. I wish you would have brought my homework though. I didn't finish it all yesterday."

"Only you would think of doing homework while you were sick." She laughed.

"Well it is our senior year, next year we'll be going off to college. Dad is pushing me to get better grades by the end of the semester."

"Yea," she said quietly. She still hadn't told Jane that she wanted to take a year off and travel. She hadn't told anyone. "Look Jane, I'm going to take off before it gets dark, I have a long way to walk back."

"Why don't you ask Charlie for a ride? I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you."

"No, I don't want to bother anyone, plus I have a lot of thinking to do. I'll be back tomorrow as soon as I can get a car." She said kissing Jane on the forehead. "Now get some rest and I'll tell Charlie to get you some soup and juice. Love you."

"I love you too Lizzie, I'll see you tomorrow." She said lying down.

* * *

They reached her house and she was going to tell Darcy that she would only be a couple of minutes, but as soon as he turned off the car he stepped out. She had to bite the inside of her cheek from saying anything. _Sure come right in! _

Her dad greeted her at the door and she saw Darcy looking at 'The Shrine' as she called it while her dad spoke to her. There displayed for everyone who came over were all of Lexie's awards. Her mom loved to show it off and boast about how great Lexie was. Even her dad showed it off proudly to visitors, he said it would help motivate his other children. All the trophies they ever got weren't put into the case though. Her dad asked Darcy in his teasing way to drop off Lexie's thing with Hurst.

She made her way upstairs and noticed that Darcy was following close behind her. _Does he just do whatever he wants? _She entered her room and yet again he entered without an invite. Her room was a mess, well it was always a mess but she didn't want to add to the list of reasons why Darcy didn't like her. As she packed she noticed Darcy observing everything in the room. He was looking at Lexie's wall; it was one of her favorite things to do when she was alone.

_Might as well make use of him. _"Lexie's bag is in the closet, get it? Also her backpack is under the desk and her violin is in the corner."

She was trying to remember what else she needed and left the room. She grabbed Jane's phone and her backpack; she grabbed Lexie's medicine and phone. As they were leaving the room, she reluctantly grabbed her backpack in order to do her homework.

* * *

"If you don't like the station, you are more than welcome to change it." He said quietly.

She pretended not to hear him. She wasn't going to fall into his trap, but no he repeated it again.

"I heard you the first time Darcy. I just wasn't sure how to answer. You wanted me to say yes so you could see what type of music I do like, and then you'd be able to criticize me and my tastes. What you didn't know is that I always manage not to give people like you the opportunity to judge me. I will happily cheat you out of the pleasure. So, no I do not want to change the station." She smiled.

"I was just letting you know you may change it if you wish." He calmly answered, but his hands told a different story. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Lexie's phone going off was a good distraction. Hurst came up to the car and Darcy got out to help him. The window was rolled down and she could hear the gratitude in his voice as he thanked Darcy. _I think that's the most emotion I've ever seen from him. He must like Lexie a lot. _She smiled. He finally acknowledged her in his usual manner. _But he still doesn't like me. Of course he'd be nice to Darcy, they're both total snobs. _

As Darcy paid for the pizzas, Lizzie decided to carry them, there were only four. Darcy insisted on carrying them, annoying her when he couldn't at least open the door. On the way back he brought up the trophy case, of course he would bring it up. It had fulfilled its purpose.

"Your sisters and you must be in a many activities to obtain all of the awards in the living room."

"They're all Lexie's." She said with a tiny hint of anger in her voice. She was proud of Lexie, she was. But she was also sick of talking about it when her friends would come over.

"She must be very accomplished to have obtained so many." He automatically replied.

"Or a robot," she muttered. She knew it was mean to say but for all of Lexie's 'accomplishments' you would think she would be happy. _She has the world at her feet. _

"Why would you say that?"

"It is impossible for a normal person to do everything she's done." She said thinking of her dad and the expectations he wanted her to meet because of Lexie.

"What has she done that you think it impossible?"

"She can play two instruments, she's really good on the piano, but she's amazing on the violin; she even moves like a robot. She sings, she's the smartest in her class. She has had a perfect GPA her whole life; she could have graduated already. I don't know why she would choose to stay in school another school year. Would you still be in school if you had the chance to get out? She speaks and reads in three languages, oh and didn't you notice how neat and organized her side of the room is? The sheets on the bed are perfect; she irons all her clothes before she hangs them and will iron it again if she sees a tiny wrinkle. I swear sometimes I think she has OC-" She stopped ranting. She couldn't believe she had just said all of that to him. _Why couldn't Lexie just be normal? _

"Nothing you just mentioned is impossible for one person to do."

"Of course it's impossible! Can you name anyone?" She knew it wasn't _impossible. _She had just never met anyone else. It was something she told herself to feel better. Even though they were twins, they couldn't be the same.

"I could name a few."

"_Sure_." She sarcastically said followed by a small laugh. She doubted he knew many if any at all.

"Your sister does not seem to be happy-"

Her head snapped to look at him so fast he didn't finish his sentence. She was glaring at him. Jane told her they all knew about the medication. She hated that _he_ knew; now he could add something major to his list. _People always assume that because one of them is crazy the rest of them must be too. _But Lexie wasn't crazy; she was just depressed, had a mental illness and had anxiety problems. Lexie didn't act or say crazy things, she was just different.

She muttered that it wasn't any of his business and luckily he hadn't heard her.

* * *

They were all downstairs working on their homework together when Lizzie came downstairs to join them. The only noise in the room was coming for Caroline who was walking around the room. She kept sighing as if trying to get someone to pay attention to her, but she was failing miserably. Getting frustrated of being ignored she broke the silence.

"You write so fast Will; I can't believe how neat your handwriting is." She said peaking over his shoulder.

"Actually I write rather slowly." He replied indifferently.

"Just look at how perfect you write, I wish I could write that way."

He just kept writing.

"Now I know why you have a 100 in English, you're already on your third page! You must write well if you can write for a long time. My hand always cramps." Caroline said.

"Will doesn't write well, he only writes long essays to make himself sound smart." Charlie said jokingly.

"At least it's not like yours Charlie! Your handwriting is so bad, it's like chicken scratch. I've always wondered how you made it so far in school. I would have made you stay in kinder until you learned how to write."

"Hey! It's not my fault. My thoughts come out of my head too fast for my hand to keep up. It does have its advantages though I guess. Like when I write essays; if I don't know what to write about or put I make it messy enough so the teacher has to guess what I'm trying to say. I guess that's how I've made it so far." He said chuckling.

"At least you're honest about it, it would be wrong to criticize you for it." Lizzy said.

"Modesty however has a secret agenda; most of the time people just want to be complimented." Darcy said speaking to his paper.

"Is that what you think I was doing?" Charlie teased.

"You were boasting. You're really proud of the fact that you are a bad writer. You write too fast and pretty much said you write without thought or meaning. People who try to read what you write find it annoying. A fact which you find amusing. The ability to do things fast may be a sought after trait, but what often happens are imperfections. When you do things too fast you miss the most important details. I know you too well Charlie, you are always trying new things but once you get bored you quit without a second thought." Darcy scolded.

"There is nothing wrong with trying new things till you find something you like." Lizzie said defending Charlie.

"I guess you could just say I'm a free spirit and when I decide to do something it is done in a hurry."

"I would more quickly call you a pushover than a free spirit." Will told him.

"I agree with you Will, Charlie is a pushover." Caroline said with a big smile.

"And what makes you think I'm a pushover?" Charlie asked.

"You're always changing your mind or doing something you don't want to just to please others. Remember the time we went to that annoying kid's party in 6th grade? You are the one who wanted to leave after an hour of being there. Caroline wanted to stay and when he asked you to stay the night, you did."

"Wow so you can name one time." Charlie said.

"I can actually list multiple times."

"You actually managed to show him off more than he did himself. You did not do yourself enough credit Charlie," Lizzie told him smiling happy to use Darcy's words against himself.

"I am amazed at how you managed to change his insult into a compliment." Charlie said, and her smile grew.

She looked at Darcy who as usual had a scowl on his face. He was still looking at his paper but he had stopped writing.

"I know it isn't what he intended to do though. I'm positive he would be happy if I just did what I wanted to do and not care about what someone else wanted from me."

"Would he be happy that you were doing what you want, or that you're not doing what somebody wants you to do?"

"I don't know, ask him. This is too much thinking and I need to concentrate on math right now."

"You expect me to explain an opinion that is not mine. However if a friend asks him for something he doesn't want to do. He does it only because his friend wanted it and does it without reason."

"So you think it's wrong for someone to be a good loyal friend and just do that friend a favor?"

"Blind loyalty is not loyalty. You're a fool if the only reason you yield to a friend's opinion is because they have that opinion, you should not act just to please someone else."

"If you like the friend enough, you would be a good friend to do what was asked without reason. Now if someone was _making_ him do something he didn't want to, then it would be different."

"And if the friend was forcing him to do something for his own good?" Darcy said. Lizzie was thinking about an answer, but Charlie stood up and stretched.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed," said Charlie.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," said Caroline a little too enthusiastically.

"I should go check on Jane, make sure she's comfortable and see how her fever is."

Everyone said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms. Jane still had a fever, but it was lower than earlier. She kissed her forehead and told her goodnight. She went to the guest room next door and as she lied down, she hoped that Jane's fever would break by the morning and they could leave early. She didn't want to be here longer than necessary, plus she still had a lot of homework to do. She shouldn't have commented on Darcy's harsh opinions of Charlie, but how did Charlie consider Darcy his best friend? She had no doubt that Darcy was the type of person that would think forcing someone to do something 'for their own good' was a good idea. She wished she had said something but Charlie had to interrupt. _Oh well, next time_.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows. I am going to try to mash different POV's into two chapters like part 1 and 2 in a way I suppose. I'm not really sure how to explain it. **

**Here is the rest of Lexie's day with Anne and Hurst POV on Saturday, next chapter I will put Lizzie and Darcy's Sunday. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pride and Prejudice, or any rights they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 15

*_Being a family means you are part of something very wonderful. It means you will love and be loved for the rest of your life. No matter what._ The small sunshine in her dim world, were her friends. She was grateful and happy for them; she couldn't imagine where she would be without them. She had never told them before that _they_ were her rock, _they_ were her family. Thinking back on it they had been more of a family to her than her own had been. *_Family is not always about blood, sometimes it's about who's there to hold your hand and support YOU when YOU need them._

Her father didn't speak to her at all after Will left. She thought that he would at least show concern for her when they were alone but he just sat there, ignoring her. She lied down knowing it would be better to pretend to fall asleep. A while later they took her to get a CT scan. When she returned to her room Anne was sitting next to the bed. When her father saw Anne he said he was going to get something to eat and would return in an hour, hinting on when he would return. It was lost on both of them.

As soon as he was out of the room, Anne came up to hug Lexie and to her surprise saw that tears were falling from her eyes. This was as close to crying as Lexie got. She wanted to cry too but she knew she needed to be strong for Lexie, she wrapped her arms tightly around Lexie.

"Mary wishes she could be here but her mother is making her go shopping with Rose and your sisters." Anne said.

"…"

"Hurst will be here as soon as he can."

Lexie just nodded.

"What did the doctors say?" Anne asked worried Lexie had bad news.

She pulled away from Anne to wipe away the tears. Reaching to hold Anne's hand, "I do not require any stitches, but I have to stay the night here. They just did the CT scan and I'll know more when the doctor returns."

"Are you in a great deal of pain?"

"Not physical, well my head obviously but-" there was a pause then fresh tears started to fall from her eyes. She pulled Anne in for another hug. "Oh Anne, I'm so confused right now. I just want to go back."

"It is all right Lexie, I'm right here." Anne said rubbing circles on her back, wishing Lexie would confide in her and elaborate. "Do you want to talk about it?" She hesitantly asked.

She took a deep breath in and exhaled. "I do, I really do but not right now. I just need you to hold me. I need you Anne." She said quietly.

Anne was shocked, but tightened her grip. She would not fail Lexie; she was always the one she, Mary or Hurst would turn to in their time of need. She was always there for them and Anne felt honored that Lexie said she needed her. She knew Lexie did not like to 'burden' them with her problems, or how she was doing, or felt.

*"You are special, you are important, and you are loved." She told Lexie the same thing she would always tell them.

Lexie tightened her grip and let a sob escape, but quickly got back control. "Thank you Anne. You are my best friend and I know I have never told you this but I consider you more of a sister than my own. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too; you are my best friend and I have always considered you my sister. I always wished you were. I just wish we had better mother's to choose from." She said with a small giggle.

Lexie gave a small laugh. "You know your mother is not so bad, and I would prefer her over Rose."

They held onto each other until a cough interrupted them. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." Hurst said with a small smile.

"Hurst!" Lexie yelled and let go of Anne to open her arm out to him.

He went to embrace her, wrapping his arms tightly around her body and she returned the hug with equal affection brining him instant relief. When Anne called him and told him Lexie fell off the horse and was at the hospital he cancelled his plans for the day. He didn't know Lexie always managed to make him feel happy, he could feel her love for him.

It wasn't love in the sense that she was _in_ love with him, but he wasn't in love with her either. She had this essence about her that he couldn't explain but he felt important. He looked at Anne and he could see she was worried as well. He wished he could just hold her and make her feel better, but he knew she didn't love him like he loved her. Lexie broke away to bring Anne into the hug.

"I came as soon as I could, what happened?"

"I will explain later I promise. I would like for my father to leave. I believe he's just waiting for the results of the CT scan."

* * *

The doctor explained that she had a linear fracture and would not require any stitches. The wound would heal on its own within three months. There was some swelling in her brain, but nothing to worry about and she would be allowed to leave tomorrow morning if there were no changes.

Her father came back after Hurst left to get them some food, Lexie told him what the doctor said. His only response was that he would see if Rose could bring her things later. As soon as she was sure he was gone, Lexie told Anne everything she remembered and about Will. She still wasn't sure how she felt, her feelings were all over the place, but she could remember feeling safe in his arms.

Anne didn't say anything, not that Lexie expected her to anyways. She could see that Anne wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

"It is all right Anne, you don't have to say anything; I don't even know what to think."

"Lexie thank you for telling me, although I am at a loss for words, I am very happy you confided in me."

"I will only be telling Hurst and Mary about the accident. I will only tell the rest to Dr. Stone, I hope she will be able to meet with me soon so I may get her perspective of things. She always knows what to say; then again that is her job." She said with a small smile.

"I am positive she will make time for you. I wish I knew what to say….Although I do not know William very well, I do not believe that he will no longer wish to speak to you, he is a good man, like Hurst."

"You did not see his face when I told him why I take the pills." She deadpanned.

"No I did not, but I could imagine he was shocked. Remember he does not know you like Hurst, Mary, or I do. He does not know how your life has been growing up with your family."

"Anne please do not make it sound so horrible, I know that my life has not been as horrible or hard as others. I know there are people who suffer more than I do and that there are people who have been through bad situations. It is not as if my life could be turned into a Lifetime movie."

"I know that Lexie, but you cannot tell me that you have not suffered in your own way, even looking at your life through a different perspective as you like to do."

"I-I do not know." She said quietly.

"Do not make your suffering seem insignificant."

"Can we please talk about something else? It is not that I do not appreciate talking to you, thank you for listening. It is just that I am still trying to sort out my thoughts and feelings and it does not help that my head is in a-it's like pounding, pulsating; and the doctors do not wish to give me anything."

"Thank you for talking to me Lexie, I know it is not easy for you." Anne smiled.

Hurst walked into the room stopping the conversation. "It was not easy bringing this in here, they tried telling me that outside food was not allowed, but I managed to point out that as long as they did not have a sign saying I could not, I may do as I like." He smiled proudly.

"Your father would be so proud of you!" Lexie giggled.

"Following in his footsteps after all are we?" Anne almost laughed.

He tried to frown but failed and chuckled, "You cannot have a father for a lawyer and not learn a trick or too."

They ate and Lexie told Hurst what had happened as far as the accident and how Will helped her.

"I am happy to hear that he got to you in time, I cannot imagine what would have happened if you had been left out there longer." Hurst said his voice breaking.

Lexie grabbed his hand. ''Luckily we do not have to dwell on such thoughts, I am fine and I will be fine. You heard the doctor, nothing majorly bad happened." She said with a small smile.

"Yes of course," he said squeezing her hand and returning her smile with one of his own.

He looked between her and Anne. Anne looked deep in thought and he knew something more happened. She was not fine. It seemed that she had at least confided in Anne and he was happy. He wished though that he could be there for her like she was there for him.

Lexie called for a nurse to use the restroom.

* * *

He had no reason to complain about his life; his family had money, he was popular, he was good looking, looking at him no one would think he had a care in the world. He always felt he needed to live up to his father's expectations. His father was going to pay for him to go to law school and go work in the family firm. His father went to Yale so he was going to go to Yale; he wanted him to live the life he lived. Just like his older brother. His brother wasn't happy, but he wanted to please their dad. He too wanted Hurst to make the same sacrifice and follow along.

However he didn't want to be like them, at least not anymore and it was all thanks to Lexie. He was his own person and had dreams. She was the one to encourage him to take up photography. It started with Journalism class where he took photos for the school paper and he really enjoyed it. Lexie told him to do it for fun and see where it takes him.

His thoughts went to when he first met her. She was being picked on by his best friend Johnathan Drake. She was just letting him bring her down and he felt the need to protect her.

Even in primary school Silver Magnet was a school that strived in academics. Johnathan was angry that a girl (being young) who was a scholarship student was smarter than him and kicked him out of his spot. Not to mention that her family was far beneath his and embarrassing. Jonathan would always say 'She doesn't belong here,' and 'she's weird and different.' When Lexie started to play the violin, it only fueled his anger more and he learned to play the cello. It became a competition to him, his own personal mission to be better than her. Throughout everything though Lexie never said anything, nor did she show that she was affected by Johnathan's and the others bullying, she just took it all in stride. He knew Johnathan's feelings towards Lexie were wrong and horrendous, but later understood it was the way he was raised along with his peers.

They were taught at a young age that they were better than people who were not as wealthy as they were and didn't come from the same social circles that they did. People left her alone around him, but they were still vicious and mean when she was alone. He slowly got to know her and how her family treated her. She eventually told him her view of life; what he admired and loved about her the most was that even if she saw life as meaningless, even if she felt loved and unimportant, she didn't like other people to feel the way she did.

No one except Anne, Mary and himself were the only ones that could see how special she was, who knew her. With a simple touch, she made you feel love and important. He hoped that whatever had changed with her would be for the better, but only time would tell. If not she would go back to her normal strong self and keep things to herself. He was truly happy he hadn't lost Lexie, he didn't know what he would do without her.

* * *

Anne was very relieved nothing worst happened to Lexie and she was still here. She could also tell that Lexie seemed different and it was all thanks to William. She didn't know if to be happy or worried and wouldn't know unless Lexie confided in her again.

The first day she met Lexie was Lexie's first day of school. She was placed in her class and the teacher sat them next to each other. Lexie was just like her, they didn't speak to anyone; they just sat there quietly being ignored by everyone. Eventually they became friends, each were each other's first and best friends. She would have eventually met Hurst in school, but she may have never spoken to him if it weren't for Lexie, who also introduced her to Mary; her only other friends.

She was so nervous when her mother 'wanted' to meet Lexie; demanded. She thought that Lexie would surely avoid her after that meeting, but Lexie stayed and was always there to listen to her rants about her mother. At least her relationship with her mother improved, when she found out that Lexie took pills, she demanded and tried to keep Anne away from her. Anne stood her ground and told her mother that no matter what she did Lexie and she would always be friends.

That was the first time she ever stood up to her mother and she seemed to appreciate that. Her mother quickly saw how important Lexie was to her and how much Anne had changed. Lexie made her feel special and loved every time her mother tore her down and apart. Lexie gave her confidence and encouraged her to draw and paint. She was always drawing and doodling all over the inside of her notes and binders. Lexie would always ask for them; her first gift from Lexie was a collage of different doodles arranged brilliantly in a beautiful frame.

Her first painting was a stick figure with a blank expression. The background was a blue sky with green hills and colorful flowers, she hated it, it looked like something a five year old would have done. But Lexie loved it and begged to keep it along with every other painting she didn't like. That was just how Lexie was, she saw the beauty in things others did not.

* * *

Lexie was staring at her face in the mirror as the water from the sink ran. She washed her hands and face. It hurt to stand, she felt dirty from the day, and her head hurt. The thoughts racing through her mind and she was fighting the sea of emotions she was feeling at the moment.

_Don't let it get to you! _She had to be strong, she was strong, she couldn't show weakness; she would crack. What she wanted most of all was to be near him, to talk to him, to be in his arms. _NO!_ That was not possible. She stared at herself again and didn't recognize the girl looking back at her. _What happened? _All she saw was a lost and scared girl.

_What have I ever done to anyone? Why does God hate me? _She chuckled. God? _Since when do you believe in him? _She use to when she was younger, she liked to believe that there was someone who looked after her; who loved her. But it was all a lie! She would pray to him every night. Her prayers were never answered; the world was still a horrible place, people were still human, she did not feel loved and she always felt alone. _There was no one there. _

Rose's words came back to her; _"I have no idea why God gave me twins! You ruined my figure! What did I do to deserve you?!"_

_OH NO!__ I sound just like her. No. God did not hate her, he was not real. The world was just cruel and unfair._ She knew this. At least she had Anne, Mary, and Hurst, _and_ Dr. Stone. _That's all you need, and music!_ Yes, could not forget about music.

She wet her face once more and inhaled deeply, she would be ok, she always managed and she would get through this. She slowly made her way back into the room, Anne and Hurst were gone and she figured they must have gone to get some air. She wished Anne could see how in love Hurst was with her; and that they could be happy together, she knew things would change between them, but she did not care, she just wanted them to be happy.

* * *

After Lexie left the room both Anne and Hurst didn't say anything. They were just there thinking. Hurst looked at Anne and saw that she was distressed and suggested they get some candy. Once out of the room Anne turned to him and hugged him tightly, he was shocked but his body naturally wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her small frame to his body. Anne hardly touched him so he relished her in his arms. She began to cry and he led her to the lobby so Lexie wouldn't hear her. They sat there for a while as he rubbed circles on her back and subconsciously kissed her forehead. When she was calm she pulled away and he felt a sting in his heart.

He took in her appearance, she was so beautiful. Her hazel eyes were red and puffy as she stared at him. Her jet black curly hair was a little mess from their hug and she was pouting. He wanted nothing more than to pull her back in his arms and kiss her. He didn't know when he began to fall in love with her, but it seemed like forever ago.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried and I want to be strong for her." She quietly said.

He hugged her and smiled when she didn't pull away. He told her it was all right he felt the same way.

As soon as they were out of the room, Anne couldn't help it; she broke down and hugged Hurst. She cried like she had been wanting to but couldn't in front of Lexie. She loved being in Hurst's arms, it was the same way Lexie had described being in Will's; safe. He made her feel better by just holding her, the same effect Lexie had on her. It hit her; she liked Hurst as more than a friend. She had long denied her feelings for him because her mother wanted them to date and she didn't want her mother to believe that it was because it was what she wanted. But now she couldn't fight and push away her feelings anymore. She was in love with him. She had no idea how long she felt this way; she repressed her feelings to long.

Reluctantly she broke their embrace. She knew he couldn't love or even like her that way, she wasn't special or beautiful. She felt overwhelmed when he pulled her I for a hug, she felt like everything would be ok, she wanted to stay there, but Lexie needed them too.

They offered her some candy which she declined. Anne took charge and started making plans, Lexie called her father to tell him Hurst could meet him to pick up her things. The last think Lexie needed right now was to deal with Rose. Lexie eventually fell asleep after Hurst left and she called Mary to fill her in on everything.

Lexie woke up agitated when she started to pick at her callouses.

"Anne! Do you know how it takes me to get those?" She said pulling her hand away groggily.

Anne laughed. "Yes, you will have them again by the end of the week."

"True, all right you may entertain yourself at my expense. How long have I been asleep?"

"About 30 minutes, I have already talked to Mary and filled her in on what happened. She will come over tomorrow when you get to my house."

"Thank you for telling her, that reminds me I need to call Dr. Stone. Would it be all right if I do it now before Hurst returns?"

"Of course you may."

She held Anne's hand as she called Dr. Stone from the hospital and filled her in on the accident and a little of her feelings. Dr. Stone told her that they could meet for brunch on Saturday, that way they could have all the time they needed to talk.

"That reminds me Lexie. I was going to ask you to stay over next weekend. My mother is throwing a party for William's birthday and my younger cousin will be staying over. I do not know her and I was hoping that if you and Mary were there things would not be too awkward."

"You know you never have to ask me for favors, I am at your disposal." She bowed her head and laughed.

"As you should be, now you are expected to wear the best dress you have and will be required to perform." She said in a commanding tone but broke out laughing.

Lexie joined in, "Oh Anne! You are your mother's daughter, I love when do that; I only wish you would let me see you do it around someone else. I would love to see how they act."

"I would not be able to keep a straight face if you were there." Anne said in a superior tone.

"One of these days, I hope." Her smile fell. "Anne I will gladly stay over the weekend but I do not wish to attend the party. I do not know if I can face him."

"Lexie, you know I would not ask you to do anything you did not wish to. But I think it would help you to be there and I am sure Dr. Stone will agree with me."

She stayed quiet thinking. "I am not making any promises."

"Fair enough," she smiled and squeezed her hand.

* * *

Hurst walked Anne out to her car in silence. When they reached her car, feeling brave he pulled her in for a big hug. He was happy when Anne returned it with equal affection, she pulled away to say something but he couldn't take it anymore and kissed her before she spoke. However she didn't return the kiss, he let go of her and was about to apologize, when she grabbed his face and kissed him. He couldn't believe it, he was over the moon happy and scoped her up in his arms, spinning her, both laughing.

"I was going to ask you to come to William's party this Saturday, but now I expect you to be there." She told him as he still held her.

"Gladly," he said and kissed her again. "Does this mean that we are now dating?" He asked teasingly.

"I do not know; you have yet to ask me." She said with a huge smile.

He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes, "Anne De Bough, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" She kissed him, "Is that a yes?" She kissed him again, "I am still unsure what your answer is."

She kissed him again, "Yes, but would it be all right if we did not tell anyone, but Lexie and Mary of course? ...My mother-"

"Yes, as long as you are mine I will be happy." He kissed her.

"I better go, I will see you tomorrow." She kissed him and got in the car. She waved through the window.

He walked back to the room with a huge smile on his face and before he entered the room, tried to control his happiness. Lexie would be able to tell something happened and he knew Anne wanted to be the one to tell her. It didn't work, when he walked in he could not help but smile. She knew.

"Did you finally ask her?" She said with a big smile of her own.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes!" She let out a squeal. "I am sooo happy for the both of you, come here!" She held out her arms. He went to hug her, she hugged him tightly. "Can you please hand me my phone, I need to text Anne!"

"No! She is driving, wait a while. I am sure she will text you when she gets home."

Her phone went off and Hurst handed it to her. She smirked. It was Anne. She stuck her tongue out at him, "Ha!"

"Tell her she should not be driving and texting."

"Although I agree, if I were you I would relish in the fact that she was too happy to wait until she got home to share the news."

His smile grew, "You are right as always."

"Of course," she said laughing. She gave him another hug and squealed again. He winced being so close to her. "Sorry."

"It is all right, scoot over." He told her and she complied. He sat next to her on the bed and put an arm around her. "You know nothing will change between us right? You will always be my Padawan."

She leaned into his chest, "I know, but of course things will change, it is the course of life. Nothing ever stays the same." She said a bit sadly, her thoughts taking her back to earlier. "But you are my brother and always will be. I am happy for you and I love you."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you too." Her phone went off. "Tell Anne not to text you while she drives!"

She laughed, "It is Mary, Anne already told her and she is also happy."

* * *

The next morning she was given the Ok to leave. Her head still hurt, but when she took her medication the pain subsided a little. She hated using the crutches, but there was no use in complaining. She was excited and couldn't wait to see Anne and give her a big hug. She was extremely happy for Hurst and Anne. Hurst told her they weren't going to tell anyone and Lexie hoped she could contain herself around Mrs. De Bough.

Lizzie asked her if she was ok, and found herself feeling angry. _You decide to ask now? The day after?_ She decided to put all of her focus on her two best friends, and told Lizzie she was fine.

When they arrived at Anne's she and Mary were waiting outside for her. Mary was the first one to give her a hug and apologized for not being there yesterday. She knew that Lexie understood and wouldn't want her apology but still felt horrible. Anne gave Hurst a quick hug, afraid that the walls had eyes and just kept smiling at each other. She gave Anne an extra big hug and whispered that she was happy for her.

The maid ran a nice hot bath for her so that she wouldn't have to stand. It was one of the nicest things in the world. Her friends weren't exactly waiting for her, so she took a while longer than necessary. It was hard to bathe in a house with four other girls.

She submerged under the water until she wasn't able to hold her breath anymore. She quickly got ready and with the help of a maid, walked down the stairs. She hated to be a bother but she wouldn't have asked unless she needed help. It was ok to ask for help when it was needed. She ate her lunch as they chatted away keeping her mind off of her thoughts.

Mary was talking about the party she had to go to last night with Kitty and Lydia. A boy who went to school with them was there and they started speaking. Eventually Hurst and Mary left so Anne began to paint as Lexie played her violin. She was forced to sit down, but as long as she played she was happy.

Dinner was almost unbearable; Mrs. De Bough asked what happened to her and Lexie told her about Will helping her. The rest of the dinner Mrs. De Bough sang praises of Will; he was smart, handsome, and wealthy. She and Anne used their Morris code system to talk about Hurst.

Anne came into her room after she got into bed to check on her. Anne told her about the hospital and she could tell Anne was the happiest woman ever. She fell asleep happy for Anne, happy for Hurst, happy that they were happy, and happy she wasn't at the house.

****Saw these quotes on the internet, but they did not give credit to anyone.**

***I originally got the idea for this to be Lexie's quote because of the movie The Help. I love how she tells the little girl that she is kind, smart and important. Also, apparently the quote I use is a Facebook group.**

**A/N: When I say Anne and Lexie talk about Hurst during dinner, they are using their secret way: It is like Morris Code, but their own version.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, life happens. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is the rest of Lizzie and Darcy's Sunday, but that is not all this chapter contains. Last chapter I mentioned Hurst's friend Jonathan, I decided to add him to the story. Again I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 16

Lizzie woke up and found herself in s strange room. She felt as if she was dreaming, this room was huge and then yesterday's events came back to her.

She walked into the kitchen and saw that Darcy was there. He gave her a nod and a 'Morning,' as he stared at his laptop. She rolled her eyes and started to look for a bowl, can opener and spoon; the entire time she struggled Darcy ignored her. She didn't care how hot the bowl was, she could withstand the pain; anything to spare her his presence.

Darcy had seen her, but he was too busy researching and thinking about what Alexa told him. The first thing he looked up was the song, he listened to the first video on YouTube; apparently it was a cover. He understood what she told him and it made him depressed to think of the cold reality of the song and her words.

_Maybe she's always been this way and that's why her family doesn't talk about her. No one wants to be around someone who is always moping and talking about how pointless life was. _She didn't even know him and she told him all about him. The next thing he looked up was the medication and her mental disorder. Both things disturbed him greatly only adding to the list of reasons to avoid the family all together. He was in danger of liking Elizabeth and had to find reasons to dislike her.

To everyone's horror Mrs. Bennet came to 'check on Jane' around noon. As soon as she walked in the door all she could talk about was how nice, and expensive and how lovely everything was, complimenting Mrs. Bingley's taste, followed by how beautiful Jane was. She failed to hide her excitement when Jane's fever hadn't broken and insisted that Jane stayed until the evening. After Lizzie insisted that Jane was ok to move, Rose finally agreed to pick them up no later than six.

Will spent the rest of his time _still_ working on his homework. He couldn't believe Mrs. Bennet's behavior; it was obvious she was interested in money, and he could see past her ploy to get Jane to stay here longer. He made it his mission to keep an eye on Charlie and Jane. Jane seemed nice enough and sincere but she also seemed like a giant pushover who would do something to please her mother.

Lizzie spent most of her day with Jane and Charlie in Jane's room doing homework. She was happy that Darcy was in another part of the house, she could only imagine what he thinking after her mom stopped by; she could see the disdain and his discomfort on his face. She wished her mom could watch what she said, but Charlie didn't seem to notice.

After jane kept asking how Lexie was doing she texted her. Lexie just said 'fine.' She told Jane Lexie wouldn't care if they asked her or not; her answer was always the same. Eventually Jane felt tired, so Charlie and she went back downstairs. Darcy glanced up at them when they entered and stared back at his computer screen without acknowledging them. She borrowed Charlie's book again and Charlie started writing his essay.

They sat there for 20 minutes without saying anything, but she could feel Darcy's eyes on her. She pretended not to notice and kept her attention on the book, she was almost finished. She wouldn't give him the time of day if he's just going to be judging her.

Caroline walked and saw Will avert his gaze from Lizzie. "Eliza! Reading again? You must be a book worm if you take no pleasure in anything else. You must be really boring." She said teasingly.

"No, I'm not a book worm and I enjoy doing plenty of things. So I don't deserve the compliment or censure." Lizzie replied with a fake smile.

"I'm sure you enjoy taking care of Jane. Have you heard how Lexie is doing?" Charlie asked.

"I texted her this morning and she said she was fine."

"That's good to hear, did she require stiches after all?"

"No, she didn't. She just had to stay the night." She relied quickly.

She didn't want to talk about Lexie on the off chance that someone would ask more about her, or the pills. She closed the book and went to the bookshelf to look for another.

"Sorry we don't have a lot of books to choose from, my dad decided not to unpack them all since no one ever reads them. Not that we had a lot anyways." Charlie said.

"I know it's nothing compared to the library at Pemberley, right Will?" Caroline asked.

"My family has been adding to the library for many years, I am very positive we have several copies of the same book." He said indifferently and continued to be intrigued by the computer.

"I can't wait to visit again; it is so beautiful, like something out of a fairytale." Caroline said "I'm sure Georgie feels like a princess, I know I do every time we visit."

"She only goes home during breaks from school."

Not thinking of anything else to say Caroline sat down across from Will and got on her phone. After checking all of her accounts, she looked up at Will and he was staring at Lizzie again.

"It's so boring," she said but no one replied. "Walk around the room with me Eliza."

When Lizzie reluctantly stood up, Will stopped looking at the laptop to look at them.

Caroline smirked, "The view is so different when you walk around the room. You should join us Will. Take a break from the computer and stretch your legs."

"I find the view quiet lovely from here, thank you. Besides you don't really want me to join you."

"Why would say that? What do you think he means Eliza?"

"I don't know, but you can be sure it wasn't good. The best way to disappoint him though is not to ask." Lizzie said but Caroline asked anyway.

"You are either speaking about things girls speak of, maybe sharing secrets. Or you are trying to show off your figures. If the first I would only be in the way, if the second then I can do that from where I am sitting." Darcy said.

"How shocking you would think such a thing. You must be punished, how should we punish him Eliza?"

"The best way would be to tease him, laugh at him. You've known him for a long time, so you must know something we can use against him. What are his faults?" Lizzie asked hoping to find out something she could use against him.

"No! You can't tease him or laugh at him. It is unheard of."

"Can't stand to be laughed at Darcy? Too proud or maybe even vain? And would you consider it a fault or a virtue?" Lizzie asked.

"Vanity is a fault, yes. But not one of mine. Pride however is a virtue when there is something to be proud of. I do not find it wrong with being proud of something."

"Ok I get it Darcy, you're perfect and have no faults; you're above all of us."

"No, I never said anything like that. I have plenty of faults. You could say I am resentful. I have a temper and do not easily forgive, not that I try to."

"Those are great flaws indeed and I am afraid I can't make fun of you for them. How sad because I love to laugh." Lizzie said in a teasing tone.

"I would say it was a family trait but I doubt Alexa is capable of even smiling." Caroline sneered.

Lizzie could feel her anger rising, but just gave a tight smile and turned her attention to the bookshelf. After looking for a minute, she left to go check on Jane, not wanting to be in the room anymore. She hated that Lexie was depressed, even more now that Caroline and Darcy knew. All the years of them trying to seem normal wasted in one day. Surely everyone in school would know by tomorrow. _How are we going to get through this?_

She kept her fear hidden from Jane; the last thing she wanted was to add to her stress. Before she knew it, it was six and as promised her dad came with the truck and trailer to get the horses. After they were gone, all Will heard was constant laughing at the Bennet's expense from Caroline and Louisiana. He could agree to some extent, but he refused to stoop as low as to gossip about them. He agreed that they were not a good family to be connected to.

Will and Lizzie spent the rest of the week at lunch getting into little arguments. He kept fighting his feelings for her, but he still enjoyed speaking to her. She was just glad that Darcy and Caroline hadn't told anyone about Lexie.

* * *

Monday:

Hurst picked up Anne and Lexie for school today; the 'reason' was to make it easier for Lexie and the crutches because Hurst had an SUV. Unlike other times the trio had gone places though Anne sat in the front after debating with Lexie. Lexie pointed out that if she sat in the back, she could keep her foot elevated.

Hurst kissed Anne before he got out of the car to help Lexie, despite her refusal. They entered the school together all three with big smiles on their faces. Lexie was happy for her friends and she kept her smile until after band.

The bell rang after band and she waited with Mary as all the other students hurried out of the class. Mary was going to stay for lunch to practice her song for the concert, and the only time Mrs. Hill had free was this lunch period.

She walked a couple of feet to her locker when she felt a sharp pain come from the back of her head. She tried to push it aside, but the pain pulsating through her head along with standing on her ankle and switching her books became overwhelming and her bag dropped to the floor and fell open.

She was trying to figure how to pick up her bag when someone came to help her. She was too shocked to move and was petrified when she saw that it was Johnathan Drake; her bully for the past 8 years. He quickly picked up her things and placed them in her bag, as he asked her if she needed help getting to her next class.

It took a while to register that Johnathan Drake was offering her help, she came to her senses and told him 'no thank you,' she was on her way to lunch. He smiled and told her he was too and offered to carry her bag. She couldn't say anything; all she could do was nod. As they walked down the hall, she could tell the silence was getting to him.

"_Sooo, _what happened to your foot?" He asked as the question came into his head.

"I was out riding my horse on Saturday, he got startled and managed to throw me off. I believe my foot got stuck in the saddle." She said quietly.

"You believe?" He asked confused.

"I hit my head and lost consciousness." She stated.

"And you came to school today?" He asked a little shocked.

"Yes?" She said puzzled.

"At least you did not crack open your head." He attempted at a joke.

"I have a linear fracture. It should heal on its own." She deadpanned and his smile fell.

Once in the lunchroom she asked him for her bag and thanked him, but he insisted on carrying it until she sat down. She just nodded and started walking outside.

"Do you not eat lunch?"

"We spend the first part of lunch outside while everyone is eating. Then when everyone starts to come outside, we eat."

"I see I always thought you had lunch next period, it was strange to see that in eight years we have had several classes together but never lunch."

She didn't say anything and sat down at their usual table. She was about to thank him for his help but he sat down with her.

"Anne and Hurst should soon be here, I do not mind waiting alone. Thank you for your help." She said looking into his eyes.

"If I did not know any better, I would think you were trying to get rid of me." He chuckled.

She contemplated her answer. "I am trying to spare you from having to sit with me."

"You make it sound as if it is horrible to be in your company." He smiled.

She bit her lip confused and stated. "But you do not like me."

His smile fell but she did not notice and he didn't get to respond; a laughing Anne and Hurst were walking up to them.

"John! What brings you out here?" Hurst asked surprised. Meanwhile Anne was asking Lexie why Johnathan was with her.

"Hurst, I was just keeping Alexa here company, now that you are here though I will be on my way."

"We'll be eating soon if you would like to join us." John saw Anne shoot him a look.

"No thank you. I will see you in class."

Upon Anne's request Lexie explained what happened, and she asked Anne why she and Hurst took so long to get here. Seeing Anne and Hurst blush a deep shade of red she smiled brightly again for the rest of the day. After school she went to Anne's instead of practice. It was getting late and she thanked Mrs. De Bough and Anne for their hospitality. Hurst drove her home and when she got there Jane and Lizzie were the only ones who cared and helped her when she needed it.

* * *

The rest of the week was the same as Monday, she still smiled over Anne and Hurst, Mary would skip lunch, and Johnathan would help her with her bag from band to lunch. He would wait with her until Hurst and Anne showed up, always trying to make small talk. _What's gotten into him? He must be up to something; he's never nice to me._ Lexie's answers were short and she did not help by remaining quiet.

Her thoughts were too preoccupied with Anne, Hurst and Johnathan; plus she was getting mentally prepared for her brunch with Dr. Stone, that she didn't have time to think about Will or the party tomorrow. She was happy to be spending some time with Lizzie and Jane when they would help her. It wasn't for long periods of time, but it was something. Rose was in a good mood and ignored her, which was also a plus and when Friday came she told her father she wouldn't be home all weekend but would return on Monday after school.

Her ankle was doing much better and she managed to do more without relying on the crutches, but the headaches were more frequent, but they came and went quickly.

* * *

Saturday:

The De Bough household was busy preparing for the dinner party and getting everything ready for the guests who would stay the night. Mrs. De Bough demanded that Anne help so Lexie left to Dr. Stone's on the bus. It was a little difficult using the crutches, but she would use her ankle so she would use them for a while and then walk for a while.

She really enjoyed coming over to Dr. Stone's house; she had been here several times before and found it was more relaxing than being in an office. When Dr. Stone answered the door, she greeted Lexie with a hug and kiss; fussing over her as they walked into the living room.

She spoke about Anne and Hurst, she told her about her father's cold treatment, and about the fall. She hesitantly told her about talking to Will. Although it took some time, she spoke about her feelings last and told Dr. Stone that she wanted to stop taking her pills.

Dr. Stone was shocked. That was the first time Lexie had ever opened up in one sitting and it was also the first time Lexie spoke about not wanting to take pills. She told her it wouldn't be as simple to just stop taking them. She would have to start prescribing lower doses because they were known to be addictive, otherwise she would suffer from with drawls. She could tell Lexie was upset about it, but agreed to it.

The doorbell rang and Dr. Stone excused herself sounding confused. Lexie heard an excited yell and made her way to the hallway. Dr. Stone was hugging and dancing around with a woman around her age. Behind them was a tall blonde girl who looked older than her. She had beautiful curly hair and by the way she was standing by the door she could tell the girl was shy. _Why would she be afraid now?_

"Victoria! What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you! I came down for a party; by the way this is Georgiana. Georgie this is my sister Dr. Samantha Stone." She said pulling the girl forward.

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Stone." She quietly said looking down.

"It is nice to meet you too, I have heard a lot about you and your family." The girl gave her a small smile but said nothing. "I wish you would've told me you were coming Vicky. I am busy right now and do not know how long I will be." Dr. Stone said sadly.

Lexie instantly felt bad for being here and spying in the first place. "You do not have to worry about me Dr. Stone I will leave. Thank you for seeing me today, I hope we can continue or conversation later on in the week."

They all looked at her in shock, adding to her discomfort.

"That isn't necessary Lexie. Come I'd like you to meet my sister." She walked up to them avoiding the strangers gaze. She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up. "Lexie, this is my older sister Victoria Reynolds. Vicky this is the girl I've told you so much about, Alexandra Bennet." She said proudly.

Lexie gave a small smile. She knew Dr. Stone wouldn't say anything bad about her and felt honored that Dr. Stone mentioned her to her family.

"It is nice to meet you Alexandra! My sister speaks very highly of you." Mrs. Reynolds said.

"The pleasure is all mine and please call me Alexa, Alexandra is quiet long." She smiled.

Lexie was going to shake her hand, but was pulled in for a hug instead. Lexie returned it with equal affection and Mrs. Reynolds inhaled deeply once Lexie had her arms around her.

"Alright Alexa; this little miss here is Georgiana." She pulled the girl forward.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you." Lexie smiled outstretching her hand.

Georgiana touched her hand and smiled. "It is nice to meet you too." She replied quietly.

"My sister tells me you are quite a violinist, Alexa. How long have you been playing?"

"I have been playing since I was in third grade."

"Is that the only instrument you play?" Georgiana asked looking down.

Lexie smiled and felt the same pull she felt with Anne and Mary. "I also play the piano, but the violin is my heart and soul. Do you play any instruments?"

"Yes I play the piano and guitar; and I am learning how to play bass guitar," she smiled.

"I was thinking of going to the music store, I need time to think and music always seems to do the trick. If it is all right with Mrs. Reynolds and Dr. Stone; would you like to accompany me? I would enjoy the company and we can allow them to speak." Lexie smiled.

"Yes I would like that! Oh can I Mrs. Reynolds?" She asked excitingly. Dr. Stone nodded her approval.

"All right, just be back within two hours. Your brother wanted to meet up before the party."

"I promise we shall be back before then. If anything Dr. Stone has my number, we will be taking the bus, if that is all right; and it always runs on schedule." Lexie reassured them. She went to get her crutches, Mrs. Reynolds stated her concern and she explained it was only a sprained ankle and was almost healed.

* * *

"What type of music do you play Georgiana?"

"I play classical and traditional sacred piano and I enjoy playing more modern music on the guitar. You?"

"I too play in the classical style for both the piano and violin. But I am afraid I devote too much time on the violin to be proficient on the piano. Not to say I am a bad pianist, but I love to play the violin it makes me feel free. My teacher always says, *_'The function of music is to liberate in the soul those feelings which normally we keep locked up in the heart."_

Lexie felt dizzy as they sat in the bus. Georgiana noticed, but Lexie assured her it was a headache and would soon pass.

"Did you travel a long way to Meryton?" Lexie asked as her headache faded.

"Yes, we just got in this morning and made or way to Doc-t-… Mrs. Stone's house," she corrected.

"Dr. Sto-"Lexie began.

"I meant no offense-" Georgiana cried out.

"Georgiana, none was given and none was taken. Dr. Stone worked hard for her title. I am not ashamed that I see a psychiatrist; I don't like the stigma that comes with it however. Many people believe that you have to be crazy, but I see it more like therapy. There are many forms of therapy; physical, relationship, drug, even music is a form a therapy. There is nothing wrong with seeking help when it is needed. I will not go too far as to say I am not crazy though, for only crazy people say that." She said with a small smile and giggled.

She didn't say anything and Lexie placed a hand softly on her. "Does-does it help?" She quietly asked looking down.

Lexie had to think about the question. "It helps me. But I cannot speak for others experience. It took me a long time to open up and sometimes I don't… But she has never made me talk about anything I did not want to. Not to say that she does not have her tricks; though I am aware of them, I do not mind."

"It sounds as if you have been seeing her for a long time. Don't you believe that if seeing her was working you would have gotten bet-ter by-" regret came upon her face. "I am so-"

Lexie held her hand up. "Again I took no offense. I have been seeing her for the past eight or nine years. I like to see her; I….. I am required to see her and even if I were not I would still wish to. To me she is more than just my doctor, she is my friend. She does not judge me nor do my friends and that means a great deal to me. Do not apologize for speaking your mind." She smiled and squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"All right Alexandra I will not judge you either." She grabbed her other hand and returned her smile.

"Alexa please; Alexandra is too close to Alexander." She said laughing.

"I wish my name could be made feminine. I was named after my father and my nick name is Georgie, which doesn't help and my cousin calls me Gigi, which sounds like a dog's name." She pouted.

"How about Georgia, like the song not state," she giggled and laughed at Georgiana's scowl. _She looks like someone!_ "Ok; no. Oh how about Regina? Gina?"

"That's feminine. Did the idea also come from a song?"

"Not directly, have you heard of Regina Spektor?"

"No I do not believe so."

"Ok, we are going to have to stop by the CD section." She laughed.

* * *

Once in the story Lexie led her to the CD's and found what she was looking for; as soon as she heard the piano through the headphones she fell in love. She looked at the screen **Flowers-Regina Spektor **was displayed. She picked the name Gina and brought the CD.

The manager asked Lexie if she was ok and that hopefully it didn't affect her playing. Lexie assured him it didn't and he told her they just got a used electric/acoustic violin and offered her to play it. Lexie told him she would return when she had more time but Gina insisted she play.

The violin was connected to an amp and she played the scales. She saw Gina pull out her phone, but didn't think anything about it. Subconsciously, her feelings picked her choice of song. From memory she played the vocal to **Creep-Radiohead**, as the rest of the song played in her head. Soon everything faded, was forgotten, it was just her and the music.

It wasn't until she played the last note that her surroundings came back; she had a small audience who appeared sad, but clapped. Gina had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. Lexie told her it was her turn to play something and Gina's eyes filled with worry and panic. Lexie reassured her that she was only teasing her and told her they should head back to Dr. Stone's.

"If you are early you are on time and if you arrive on time you are late."

"I hope you are not disappointed in me for not playing." Gina said in a small voice.

"Of course not, it is your choice. No one should ever have to be forced to play."

"Yes…I know that my aunt is going want to hear me play, well demand it actually. I am not looking forward to it."

"The trick is to just get lost in the music, forget everyone else in the room and play from your heart."

"I wish I could play as well as you do. I hope you do not mind that I recorded you playing." She said hiding her face.

"I do not mind," she smiled. "How long have you been playing?"

"For as long as I can remember, everyone tells me I am a great player. I always thought I was but after seeing you perform I am not so sure. I play very proficiently as you do, but I lack the emotion."

"Do not sell yourself short, there is nothing wrong with knowing you are a great player as long as you are aware that there will always be someone who will be better. I do not mean it harshly nor am I saying I am better. It is just that I know I am great; I have won many awards and many people will tell you that I am great. But I am aware that I am not the best and it is not my goal to be the best. I just love to play. People always turn everything into a competition and want to over exceed, but whatever happened to just listening and appreciating music." She stopped. "I am sorry I don't mean to ramble, I can assure you it is the topic at hand."

Gina giggled. "Do not worry Alexa, it is quiet all right. I understand you are proud of your playing, but keep yourself grounded by acknowledging that there is someone who will be better; no one can be the best."

"Yes, and I am sure that others would disagree with you on my performance. I know that many players frown upon swaying as much as I do. They prefer proficiency. When I am forced to play, I do not do it as much, but I still get lost in the music." She smiled brightly.

"I will try to take your advice, and do just that."

* * *

As they were walking up the driveway Lexie saw another car in the driveway and froze. She recognized that car and instantly wanted to run, just turn around and keep walking. _Stupid ankle! Maybe Hurst wouldn't mind coming to get me. _Her thoughts were racing causing her head to hurt and she felt as if she was going to panic. She was focusing all of her attention on trying to breath, she barely heard Gina asking if she was ok. _Don't take the pill, you can do this, don't give in!_ Gina rubbing circles on her back was doing wonders and soon she was ok, but Gina looked terrified.

"I am sorry Gina," she deeply inhaled, "I tend to get anxiety attacks."

"Let me go get Dr. Stone-"

"No!" She yelled, "No thank you I am fine, it is nothing out of the ordinary. Please do not mention this to anyone." She pleaded.

"Ok, but only if you promise you are fine."

"Well my ankle is still a tad sore, but I am fine." She smiled weakly.

As they made their way to the door, Lexie could feel her nerves trying to work against her. She allowed Gina to walk a little bit ahead of her. She froze at the entrance and luckily Gina let out a big squeal and ran up to the new addition to the group.

He picked up Gina in a bear hug and had a huge smile on his face until he looked at her and his smile faded. He turned his attention back to his sister and Dr. Stone patted the seat next to her. She knew he wouldn't want to see her again, she was happy for the pills. Yes, she was hurt but she didn't show it. She went into her shell, feeling empty.

"Lexie, this is Fitzwilliam, Georgiana's brother." Dr. Stone said.

"Alexandra Bennet, it is nice to meet you." She extended her hand with her head held high.

"Pleasure," he coldly replied.

Conversation continued without Lexie contributing much to the conversation and soon they had to leave. Will offered to take Gina out so that Mrs. Reynolds could continue speaking with her sister, but looking at Lexie she understood that something was off. Instead she chose to head over to the De Bough's to rest before the party.

Once they were gone, Lexie collapsed back onto the couch. She felt a tear drop and wiped it away as Dr. Stone walked back in. She knew; and came to comfort Lexie with a tight hug. Lexie returned it with equal endeavor as tears fell from her eyes.

"Anne was wrong; he didn't wish to speak or see me again." Lexie said regaining her composure.

"I am sure he was just shocked and overwhelmed by everything. He did not expect to see you.''

"Anne wanted me to attend _his_ party. Now I know to avoid it all together." She said sniffling. _What's wrong with me, since when do you cry?_

"You cannot spend all night hiding in your room. You _need_ to do this, you need to face him. The sooner you do, the sooner you will realize that it will only make you stronger. Just like every obstacle you have overcome."

"What if it makes me weaker and I do not wish to leave the pills after all?"

"We will cross that bridge _if_ we get to it. You never know how things will turn out, nothing is written in stone. Boys are very confusing and we as women do not always understand them and vice versa."

"That reminds me," she said wanting to change the topic, "Jonathan Drake has been acting strangely this past week."

"Are you sure you are not just being paranoid?" She asked running her hand through Lexie's hair.

"I am paranoid. Nothing good comes from that man. It is his behavior that is making me paranoid though, he has been nice to me. He helps me and sits with me for a while trying to make small talk."

"So you think he has an ulterior motive?"

"Yes, I wish he would get it over with so things can be normal. I allow him to help me but I do not speak much to him, soon he will tire of his game when he sees he cannot get anything."

"I think that is a good plan. But you never know he might have changed."

"You are right of course; I will keep you informed, hopefully this weekend he would have returned to his old self and just leave me alone." Her head hurt again. "Would it be all right if I lie down? My head hurts."

"Yes of course, make yourself at home as always." She gave her a kiss on the forehead and helped her up the stairs.

She lied down and hugged one of the pillows. She felt more tears falling from her eyes. She hated to cry; she needed to contain her emotions, if she didn't she would break down. Her thoughts went to the party and she decided to attend the party; she wouldn't let him get to her. She would rise above it like she always did. She never allowed anything to get to her; in the end. Not her family, not Johnathan, or anyone else and she wasn't about to start now.

* * *

Saturday cont:

Today was his birthday and he was excited to see his sister and Mrs. Reynolds. They were arriving early and he told them that he wanted to spend some time with them before the party started. He texted Mrs. Reynolds so find out when they would arrive and she told him that she wanted to stop by her sisters first. She invited him over, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

He tried to occupy his time with other things but found he couldn't wait any longer; he wanted to see his sister. He wanted some happiness today when all he had been feeling was sadness, all thanks to Alexa. He asked Mrs. Reynolds for the address and was soon on his way.

He pulled up to the driveway and was introduced to Dr. Samantha Stone. He asked for Georgie and he was beyond shocked to find out she was with no other than Alexa Bennet, he couldn't believe how small the world really was.

First Anne was her best friend, now here he was at her doctor's house. He wondered what kind of doctor she was and then began to worry about Georgie. The last thing she needed was someone to bring her down. She needed someone who was headstrong to be her friend; not someone who would bring her down and make her think horrible thoughts. Not after all she had been through, she needed the past to stay in the past.

He only had to wait a while before they returned; he was too preoccupied with Georgie to notice Alexa and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. The last thing he wanted and she needed was to form some sort of attachment to Alexa,

***Quote by Sabastian Faulks**

***My favorite version of Creep on the violin is by the **_**Dueling Fiddlers**_** and how I imagine Lexie playing it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I recently got Microsoft Word, and will be reediting the first couple of chapters. I will also rewrite them, but it will not be anything big, they will remain pretty much the same. Hope you enjoy this chapter; I'm trying to compress more things into each chapter. **

**Declaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice; all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 17

Lexie woke up, not realizing she had fallen asleep, but at least her headache was gone and she felt at ease. Dr. Stone invited her for lunch and she told Lexie about her childhood. Lexie was happy to know and hear about all the happy memories and stories, she had a big family and they were all close. She even drove Lexie back to the De Bough's and made her promise to call if she needed to speak to her.

Anne was still busy and she felt exhausted so she sent her a message she would be in her room sleeping. She woke up with several hours before the party started. She tried working on her homework, but the clock seemed to be ticking away. Her thoughts were getting to her and she was getting nervous. After trying to focus on her homework failed, she made her way to the living room, happy that her violin was already down there. As she struggled to get down the stairs, wishing she had brought the crutches afterward, she decided to play the piano.

She never got to play at the house; Rose always complained that the 'noise' was too unbearable. _It's not like I'm a child hitting random notes, I'm a decent player. _Beautifully sad music filled the hallways as she got closer to the room; someone was already playing the piano. At first she thought it was Mary, but she was coming with Hurst.

Peaking in the room, she saw Gina playing. From the doorway she could tell Gina was sad. Gina was right, she didn't show much emotion but the song spoke for itself; Lexie could feel her sadness. She opened the door more and knocked, startling Gina. Gina looked up at her with tears in her eyes and wiped them away. Lexie pointed to her violin and Gina gave her a small smile and nodded. ,

"Do you know **Chopin, Nocturne in C Minor**?"

Gina nodded and began to play once Lexie was ready. Somewhere in the middle of the song, Lexie stopped playing to listen to Gina. This song always made her feel better and hoped it would do the same for Gina. Gina underestimated her playing; Lexie was lost in the music and waited for the tight time to continue playing. At the end of the song Lexie went to sit next to Gina on the bench and wrapped an arm around her; neither saying anything.

"You are special, you are important, and you are loved. Thank you for playing with me; you are a great pianist." Lexie told her with deep sincerity.

Gina started crying and Lexie pulled her in for a hug and rubbed circles on her back until she calmed down. "I do not deserve your friendship." Gina said quietly.

"Has Anne had time to show you her paintings?" Lexie asked playing with Gina's curls. Gina shook her head no. "Follow me; I am sure she wouldn't mind if I showed you."

Gina gasped in awe as she entered the room ahead of Lexie. That was the usual reaction one had upon entering. There were paintings and drawings covering all four walls from floor to ceiling. It was its own art museum and would take several hours to look at each piece.

"Anne did _all_ of these?"

"Yes. This is nothing I can assure you. I believe I have about as many, though several are in books and albums; some are hung up in my room. Mary has about a quarter of the room and I believe Hurst has almost as much as I do."

"Mary and Hurst?" She asked sniffling.

"You shall meet them later." Gina looked worried. "They are great friends to have; Mary is my cousin and our best friend. She is 16 and also plays the piano. Hurst is Stanley Hurst, he is our best friend and like a brother." Lexie said with a smile which faded when Gina sobbed.

"I am sorry, it is just-" she exhaled. "My brother wishes for me to do something he believes is for my own good. But I do not wish to comply."

"I see…I wish I could give you advice, but I am afraid that I am not close to any of my siblings to comment. Also my siblings are girls so I would still be of no help at all… My friends have never asked me to anything I did not wish to. We speak our honest opinions and the decision is ours to make alone. We never judge each other even if things turn out bad; we support each other. I suppose if you ask my opinion it is that: Do what you feel is best, but be weary of your brother's advice. Do not act quickly take your time to think about the matter at hand."

"What if I know his advice to be wrong?"

*"A wise man never knows all, only fools know everything." Lexie said indifferently. "Not that I am calling you a fool-that is to say that-" she paused. "It is a quote…I cannot remember who said it at the moment. They randomly pop into my head. Well I have them written down and I have them memorized-I usually do know who to give credit to-blast I cannot remember but it will probably come to me at a random time." She gave a small laugh. "Anyways as I said you should do what you like, I believe your brother will support your decision. I do not know him at all to know what his reaction may be, but I am sure he loves you and is only concerned to ask something of you that you did not want to do."

"He made it seem as if he knew you." Lexie snapped her head at Gina with her eyes narrowed.

"I can assure you your brother believes he knows me, but as I said only fools know everything." She said with anger in her voice thinking about earlier. She instantly regretted her words. Gina looked angry and was about to leave but Lexie grabbed her arm.

"I am sorry, it i-I-I recently told your brother something I have only told four other people, and he discovered something about me that-" _She already knows about Dr. Stone._ "The reason I _need _to see Dr. Stone is because I take antidepressants, along with other medications for anxiety. I can only imagine what he said about me and I believe it is nothing I have not yet heard. If you can recall, I had stated that people automatically assume I am crazy or always depressed, but…." she said quickly then shut up. "I-I I have to go, you may stay here if you like Anne will not mind." Lexie rushed out of the room, leaving Gina behind.

She sprinted to Anne's studio and locked the door behind her as she collapsed against it. She was trying to breath and lied down on the floor. Her vision became blurry as she tried not to blink; tears would surly follow. She lied there as her heart calmed down, telling herself to just keep breathing. _In and out; deeper and deeper breaths. _

_***Don't let them in, don't let them see. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know… I don't need no arms around me; and I don't need no drugs to calm me, I have seen the writing on the wall. Don't think I need anything at all. All and all you were all just bricks in the wall… I shed no tears for broken me. _

She closed her eyes and buried her feelings, stuffed them down and cleared her mind. _What's happening to me? Where is your control? _She sat up to look around the room, and made her way to Anne's desk. On the wall there was a picture; her favorite picture. Anne, Mary, Hurst and she were all in a big group hug. She was in the middle with Anne at her right, Mary on her left and Hurst was behind them. All of them had smiles on their faces and on the verge of laughter; all of them had a copy of this photo. Everything was forgotten and a smile graced her lips. She walked back to her room and took a long bath.

* * *

Anne was sitting on her bed when she entered the room. She looked up at her and smiled; Lexie returned it, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Have you decided to be a recluse tonight?"

"No, I will be attending; just have to rip the scab off." She chuckled.

"There has been a change to the guest list." Anne said hesitantly.

Lexie did not say anything and started to brush her hair. Anne walked up behind her, took the brush from her hand and brushed it for her. Lexie stopped her and pulled Anne in for a tight hug.

"I am sure that _we _can handle anything. Anyone I know?"

"The Bingley's; Charles, Caroline and Louisiana," Anne said with a bit of anger.

"Seeing as how you invited your friends I see nothing wrong with him inviting his. I am sure Hurst will not dare to speak to Louisiana, not that your mother would ever allow such a thing." Lexie said with a small smile.

"You are of course right, but I do not wish to speak to Caroline again. She was just as bad as that Collins boy… who will also be attending."

"At least your mother will have someone to actually pay attention to her every word."

Anne laughed and then turned serious. "As you know Jonathan Drake and Hurst are best friends and well…" Anne said hesitantly with a small smile.

"He of course wanted someone to keep him company I am sure." Lexie could not believe her luck. She thought that she wouldn't have to deal with Jonathan so soon. Silence filled the room.

"I see you have met Georgiana, I found her in the painting room. She is very nice; I think we should all get along well."

"Yes, I had actually met her before." She exhaled. "Mrs. Reynolds is apparently Dr. Stone's sister. We went out to let them talk, when we returned Will was there…. He was not happy to see me. I do not know what he has told her but I can assume it is not good. I am positive she would not like to be my friend anymore." Lexie said sounding defeated.

"I am sorry Lexie, but you cannot know that for sure."

"I know, just in case though. There is no use crying over spilt milk, life goes on and such." She said nonchalantly.

"Lexie-"

"Which dress should I wear? I brought one that Rose bought for me and I never got to show off and one I found at a really great price."

Anne exhaled and looked at the dresses, she could tell which one was Lexie's choice and chose it. She told her that a maid would come and do her hair and that she was going to go get ready. Lexie kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Once in the car, Gina berated him for being cold to Alexa. He told her that he didn't like the idea of her being around someone who needed to see a psychiatrist. Gina however insisted that there was nothing wrong with it; he decided that he would tell her the truth; he didn't want her to get hurt and he could prevent it this time. He told her about Alexa's mental disorder and how she has been depressed her whole life. He told her about the drugs she takes, and what she had told him in the hospital. He voiced his concern that becoming friends with Alexa would only make her depressed like it has made him.

She tried insisting that Alexa wasn't like that at all, maybe he misunderstood her. Ho told her that he hadn't; her own family thought the same of her. Wanting to change the topic he asked what they did together. Gina excitingly told him about her time with Alexa and told him that she is now Gina. She couldn't stop talking about how amazed she was by Alexa's playing, and he told her that they had about the same number of awards.

When he dropped her off, he made her promise not to be alone with Alexa. He knew that she was most likely going to be at the party, and told Gina he didn't approve of their friendship.

* * *

Charlie had somehow convinced him to invite his sisters with them to the party, but he had to inform his aunt that he was bringing two more guests. They entered the house and were quickly ushered into the living room. There was a boy he thought looked familiar, Mrs. Reynolds, Gina, Anne and saw that Alexa was already there. She was sitting next to Anne with perfect posture and never once looked at him.

She reluctantly stood up to greet them; she was friendly with Charlie, indifferent with Caroline and Louisiana, but he was shocked at her behavior towards him. "Good evening Mr. Darcy." She said coldly.

He was taken back, but no one else had noticed their behavior towards each other. As he was sitting listening to his aunt talk and talk, he tried not to look at Alexa. He suggested they eat, hoping to get the party over with and he felt his mood go further south when he was told they were still waiting for more guests. _Now I have to spend my birthday with stranger._

* * *

Lexie sat next to Anne quietly in the living room as they waited for the dinner guests to arrive, as Mrs. De Bough was talking about something. She could always let her thoughts wander and still pay attention to the conversation, but her thoughts were everywhere as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Luckily Gina and Mrs. Reynolds joined them and became victims.

The first guest to arrive was William Collins. Lexie only knew what Anne had told her about him. He was as she described, a chunky fellow with thick rimmed glasses, and horrible greasy hair and seemed to be sweating a lot. He had not been there five minutes and already Lexie did not like him. He had tried to kiss her hand along with Anne's and Gina's and he had been looking at their chests the whole time he was speaking to them. He seemed to be cocky as if it were a pleasure for _them_ to be in his presence, but at the same time he was extremely nervous.

Next were Will and the Bingley's. Charles was the only one who was civil to her and she decided that she liked him. He gave off a positive energy and was nice and friendly just as Lizzie had said. Caroline and Louisiana had sneers on their faces when she said hello to them; they did not get to her. She expected Will to be cold again and returned his civility from earlier. He and Anne were the only ones to notice. Will wanted to eat before it got to late but Mrs. De Bough told him they were still waiting for more guests. He seemed to be bothered by the fact but did not say anything.

Hurst, Johnathan and Mary were the last to arrive. She smiled hugely when they walked into the room. She gave a big hug to Mary and Hurst but shook Johnathan's hand with a small smile. Will got irritated at the fact that she somehow ended sitting next to Jonathan. They sat and tea was served; Mrs. De Bough dominating the conversation and questioning the Bingley's. Johnathan asked how her foot and head were. She replied that they were better and she was not using the crutches as much. There was silence and he asked what piece she was going to play for their fall concert when Mrs. De Bough noticed they were speaking.

"It is poor manners to speak while others are speaking. You would think that the two top students in a private school would know better that. Especially you Mr. Drake I would think that your grandparents had taught you from a young age how to behave. Soon you will be required to attend important parties."

Johnathan tensed up; she subconsciously put her hand over his and he relaxed, catching Will's attention.

"You were asking the Bingley's if they played any instruments. Speaking of music I asked _Mr. _Drake which piece he would be performing for the upcoming concert Mrs. De Bough. But I do apologize, it was rude of me I suppose." Lexie said speaking to her tea cup.

"Actually I believe I am to blame, I asked _Ms. _Bennet how her ankle and head were since I last saw her. Please forgive me, I apologize_._" He said with a smile.

"Her head? What is wrong with your head Ms. Bennet?" Mrs. De Bough demanded and Caroline and Louisiana snorted, trying to contain their laughter. Everyone but Lexie looked at them, half in horror the other half with anger.

"I am sure you remember that my skull suffered from a linear fracture from my fall last Saturday. It is where the bone breaks in a straight line and takes about three months to heal on its own. I believe I also mentioned that because of the medication I take I am not allowed to take pain relievers. As I have already explained." Lexie said calmly still looking at her cup.

"Yes I was surprised to see that she attended school on Monday let alone at all this past week." Johnathan said turning his hand to hold hers.

"Yes…." Mrs. De Bough said a bit embarrassed. "Well what piece were you thinking of performing Mr. Drake?"

"I am still unsure, I was hoping to do a duet this year if I find a suitable partner that is." He said looking at Lexie in a hinting manor but she was still looking at her cup. She wanted to run out of the room as soon as Caroline and Louisiana laughed and it was all she could do to keep calm; her face remained indifferent. _Everyone knows anyways; why did it bother me?_

"I am sure what ever piece you choose will sound lovely, you are an excellent player. Your parents would be proud of you I am sure. What piece will you perform Ms. Bennet? You know how I enjoy hearing you play every time you come over." Mrs. De Bough said in a flattering tone that surprised half of the room.

"I have narrowed it down to two choices but I am afraid I cannot make up my mind."

"We would be a good audience to test them out on, wouldn't we? Jane speaks highly of your playing." Charles said nervously.

"Yes play us your choices and we shall help you decide." Mrs. De Bough demanded.

Lexie wished she was at the house right now, no one paid her any attention there. She gave a curt nod and quickly stood, Mary stood up with her and she felt at ease instantly. She pulled out sheet music and handed them to Mary telling her the songs. Not wanting to feel constricted and took off her sweater without looking at anyone. Had she looked up she would have seen the majority of the room was staring at her.

Her sweater had been concealing the black and white dress she wore. The

top part was strapless, black with a sweetheart neckline that hugged her body. The skirt was white and flared out at her hips, stopping at her knees. It had black beads that were sewn into shapes of flowers all over. Her hair was braided up in a bun and she had on black eyeliner. Anne lent her a black necklace and a hair clip with pearls on it; she looked pretty.

She announced **Summer 3rd Movement from Vivaldi's Four Seasons**, was her first choice. She was glad that she and Mary always practiced together. She forgot about everyone in the room and channeled her emotions as she began to play. Everyone clapped in the end and she announced **Handel's Harpsichord Suite #4 in D** **Minor** but that she would be playing a different version. She had heard the song plenty of times and was confidant she could play it with only the piano and herself, and heard the music in her head. By the end she had a huge smile on her face; they had played it flawlessly.

It became one of the most fun times she played in front of people and she gave Mary a tight hug and they curtsied. As she made her way back to her seat she looked at Johnathan because he was there, plus she didn't want to look at anyone else. He had a huge smile on his face that she found contagious, but when she glanced at Will it faded; he had a deep scowl on his face. He had been smiling; she was amazing and she looked beautiful when she smiled, but when he saw that she only looked at Johnathan, and he at her with wide smiles he got angry.

As she sat down, she felt light headed and fell onto the couch. Johnathan caught her and held her as he offered her tea and asked if she was ok.

"Mrs. De Bough if you can please excuse me, I am in need of fresh air." Lexie said holding her head.

"Yes. How about we all join you?" Anne said a little too eagerly looking at Hurst.

Caroline, Louisiana, and Collins declined and stayed with Mrs. De Bough and Mrs. Reynolds. The girls left together in a group and the men followed after. Lexie introduced Mary and Gina to each other and they broke from the group first once they entered the garden.

* * *

The moon lit up the sky. Hurst and Anne went off together while Will, Charles and Johnathan were speaking. Lexie wandered off alone and sat down at a bench. Will saw her walk off alone; he did not know why but he wanted to follow her. He was about to excuse himself when Johnathan beat him to it. Charlie was already on his phone texting with Jane no doubt.

He wasn't sure why he followed them, but he wanted to see what type of relationship they had. He walked close enough to see and hear them, but he was still hidden. He heard Lexie answer the one question Anne told him never to ask.

"Are you feeling well?" Johnathan asked walking up on her.

"I-I honestly do not know." Lexie answered confused.

"I can take you home if you like. I am sure Mrs. De Bough would not mind, seeing that you are unwell. You did fall off a horse after all." He said truly worried.

"No thank you, I am staying here throughout the weekend. I would not wish to go to my house anyways. Besides the accident was a week ago and you would leave Hurst here alone." She said quietly.

He took off his sweater and placed it over her then sat down. She felt awkward, but didn't show it.

"Yes and I believe you and I both know he would not mind, nor would he be left alone. But you have been suffering from headaches all week."

"I am sure it has more to do with the racing of my thoughts than the actual fall itself." They were quiet.

"I am sorry I put you on the spot, you played beautifully as always… I enjoy watching you play."

"Thank you. Do not worry though; I suspected that I would be required to play."

"I believe you should play your second choice. It was an interesting way to play the song." He smiled.

She smiled widely and turned towards him. "Yes, I know. It is from Baroque in Rock by Ji Hae Park. I loved how she turned classical to rock. She is one of my favorite violinists. I love how she overcame her depression with the help of music and she plays with such passion. I love that she uses music to try and reach out to people. Once I heard the album I fell in love, but that song stuck out the most to me. You should see her perform it live. Also you should hear the song with the rest of the instruments I believe you would enjoy it as well. That is of course if you like classical music… as well as you play it. That is to say you are a great cellist-but-that does not mean you have to like classical music." She said speaking quickly.

He laughed and placed a hand on hers. "Do you often ramble?"

She fell quiet and dropped her head. "I am sorry I do not mean to."

"Do not be, I like it. It is better than you not saying anything at all." He lifted her chin up and turned her gaze back towards him; she just complied.

"One should have something interesting to say in order to speak and I have nothing of interest to say."

"Were you just in the same room with me? I do not know about you, but I do not believe that is true in Mrs. De Bough's case." He smiled at her and she lightly giggled.

"Fair enough one must _believe_ you have something interesting to say then." They both smiled and broke out laughing, his hand still on hers.

"I believe you have plenty of interesting things going through that pretty mind of yours."

She stared at him. _Did he just call her pretty?_ _No her mind_. *"The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma."

"Patrick Star?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes," she laughed.

"_You_ are an enigma Alexa." He turned his body to face her and she stared into his eyes, they showed an emotion she did not know; she did not know what to think or say.

"We should head back inside." Was all that came, she was uncomfortable, she had let her guard down and actually spoken to him. She saw him lean in a little and did not know what to make of it.

When Will saw that Johnathan was about to kiss her he interrupted them by saying that everyone was to head inside. He smiled when Alexa looked relieved and happy that Johnathan was angry. It didn't last long; Johnathan extended his arm for her and she accepted it.

* * *

They all piled into the dining room, and he tried to stay close to Gina to sit next to her, but Mary and Mrs. Reynolds were on opposite sides of her. The only seat available was next to Caroline. As he made his way to his seat, Mrs. De Bough rearranged them all.

His aunt sat at the head of the table; to her right were Anne, Hurst, Mary, Gina, and Mrs. Reynolds. To her left were Collins, Louisiana, Caroline, Johnathan, Charlie, Alexa and then himself. He tried to make small talk with Alexa, but she would quickly answer him blankly and would continue to listen to his aunt.

It angered him that she wouldn't smile at him the way she did at Johnathan, the way she had at the hospital. He was so close yet so far away. _Why do you care? Didn't you tell Georgie not to be friends with him? 'She's a sad depressed girl, who'll bring you down.' But Georgie told him she was a good friend to have. _He thought about the way she played. Lizzie told him she moved like a robot. _An emotionless machine_. She wasn't emotionless at all, though she did move quickly and played amazingly, she moved passionately. She had the biggest smile on her face at the end of her performance. He wanted to talk to her alone, he felt as if he greatly misjudged her.

They didn't sing him happy birthday, the cake was brought out ready to be served. After they ate they returned to the living room and he managed to sit next to her. He couldn't tell if she was upset or uncomfortable. Mrs. De Bough insisted that Gina play and Lexie suggested a duet with Mary.

Will gave her a grateful smile but she wasn't even looking at him. She was looking at Anne, but her gaze was focused on Anne's lap. Anne's fingers were bouncing on her lap and she was looking at Lexie's lap; she was doing the same thing Anne was. He watched back and forth, when Anne would stop, she would start. Suddenly both of them stopped and he looked up; both Anne and Alexa were looking at him and he quickly averted his gaze.

* * *

It was getting late and Mrs. Reynolds was the first to retire, she gave Will a hug and kiss. Anne managed to send his aunt away by saying that she looked rather tired and mentioned something about her appearance. Will thanked her for the party and she told him to enjoy his gift. Collins seeing as how Mrs. De Bough left, decided to leave as well.

Once they were gone Alexa stood up and made her way to Anne and Hurst. Johnathan was sitting with Caroline but stood and followed her, Mary and Gina.

He wanted to join them but they seemed to be excluding him and the Bingley's. They were in a circle and Alexa was in the center of them. Caroline not liking the fact that she was not the center of attention went up to Gina and acted as if they were the best of friends and pulled her away. Alexa whispered something to Anne and she and Hurst excused themselves. He stayed by himself and was looking at Gina listen to Caroline. He was startled to see everyone look at him and walking towards him. Anne was holding a piece of cake with a candle in it. They sang him happy birthday and told him to make a wish. He had a small smile on his face when he blew out the candle. He looked around and saw that Alexa was leaving the room as someone turned on the radio. No one else noticed she had left. He saw this as his chance and excused himself. He caught her walking into a hallway and into a room and followed her. He gasped as he entered the room. The walls were covered with paintings and drawings. It looked like her half of the room.

"I am surprised you have not been in here. It is everyone's favorite room." She said with her back to him.

"I am shocked to see so many, it looks like your half of the room." Silence, she sat down on an ottoman, not saying anything. "I went with Elizabeth to pick up some items so she may stay the night and we dropped off your things with Hurst." She said nothing she was just stared at the wall for several minutes. "You play very lovely." She looked as if she was about to speak but just nodded. "Have I done something to upset you?" He asked angry that he was being ignored and of making the effort but getting nowhere.

She was trying not to speak. She was hoping he would leave if she just stayed quiet. She did not want to say anything to him. She was afraid she would open up again. "I am upset but not with you, I am upset with myself. I should have known you would be like everyone else and assume the worst of me." She said indifferently yet her words cut into him. "I could blame my openness on the accident but I believe that would be a lie. In truth I have no idea why I told you anything at all. I suppose I wanted to explain myself but it seems that I failed." She said still looking at the wall.

Her words stung him but he had no idea why. "No I believe you explained yourself just fine."

"Yes that is why you warned Gina against me?"

"Gina?" He was so use to calling her Georgie it would take him time to adjust.

"Your sister," panic came across his face but she couldn't see. "Do not worry she did not say anything to me. I came upon her and she was upset, I just gathered all of the context clues." She said to see if she had been right.

"I am sor-"

"No you are not." She snapped. _I knew I was right_. "Well maybe you are sorry, but I know you were just looking out for your sister." She knew it was true and found it hard to be angry.

"I truly am sorry, I misjudged you." He said quietly.

"You should return; you are missing your own party."

"Will you not join me?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I fear my headache has returned and wish to stay here."

"Are your thoughts getting to you again?"

She stood, "I did not think you were the type to eavesdrop, but it seems I have misjudged you as well." She made to leave the room but he blocked her.

She looked up at him and saw his beautiful blue eyes and her thoughts went to last Saturday. She couldn't be mad at him nor could she think ill of him. _HE IS A GOOD GUY_.

He looked at her eyes but couldn't see any emotion. "Good night Mr. Darcy, I hope your wish comes true and you enjoy your gift." She said putting her hand on his arm. She gave him a small smile and left.

He felt paralyzed then a tingling sensation where her hand had been. He made to reach for her but she was gone.

***** Frozen, 'Let it Go'; Pink Floyd, 'Another Brick in The Wall Part 3'; Blonde Redhead, 'Elephant Woman'**

**I imagine that when Lexie plays, she moves a lot like Ji Hae Park. If you would like to YouTube her, the songs she played at the party are from the TED performance. Also I do not play the violin, but I have always wanted to.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I was hesitant about posting this chapter. It took me a while to write and rewrite it. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch.18

Will rejoined the party, when he sat down all his gifts were brought to him. From the Bingley's, his aunt, father, Hurst and Jonathan he received money and checks. Mrs. Reynolds gave him a sweater and a tin of his favorite homemade cookies. Mary and Collins gave him a book. Georgie gave him a sweater, scarf, a book, and another tin of cookies. He had one more gift. It was a painting from Anne of a pond and a forest in the back ground. It was placed in a beautiful antique looking frame. He was confused and wondered if Alexa had got him a gift.

As he was leaving he thanked Anne for the 'birthday wish', and told her the painting and frame were both beautiful. She gave credit to Lexie for it all, and told him the frame was Alexa's gift. He was surprised when she hugged him but he returned it. As he got in the car he noticed that Hurst, Jonathan and Mary were still there and wondered why they were staying.

He had a hard time falling asleep. He found it strange he felt guilty about telling Georgie what he knew about Alexa. Even though she seemed to understand that he was looking out for his sister he knew that he hurt her. Not only that, he upset his sister which was what he was trying to prevent. Georgie did not seem upset during the party, was she such a great actress? Alexa on the other hand did seem somewhat upset at him but did not show it. She told him that she misjudged him. He wondered what she thought about him before and now. _'I should have known you would be like everyone else and assume the worst of me.' _She was right, he was no better than the people at the welcome party.

He woke up the next morning and was in an especially bad mood. All night he thought about her and he could hear a violin playing in his dreams. He decided to stay in bed longer than usual and wished he hadn't. He had to eat breakfast the same time as all of the Bingley's. Charlie was already texting Jane, Louisiana and Mr. Bingley were too busy eating to talk or listen, and Mrs. Bingley and Caroline were talking about Will's party. Caroline kept boasting about how nice and lovely everything was. That Mrs. De Bough took a liking to her, as well as Georgie and Anne.

What made him interested in the conversation was the mention of Jonathan's name, but he pretended to be reading the newspaper. While everyone had gone outside, his aunt had told her that when Johnathan turned 21 he would become the CEO of one of the top 10 professional services networks but she had forgotten which one. He was the Salutatorian at Silver M, so he was very smart, and handsome. He felt a hint of jealousy but brushed it aside as soon as it came.

* * *

After Will and the Bingley's left and Georgiana went to her room, Anne pulled Hurst off to the side and just hugged him. He loved holding her, it made it all the more real they were together. He loved how when they had gone outside earlier she had pulled him off to the side and they kissed. She had missed him she told him. She kissed him and thanked him for coming then he and Johnathan left. She showed Mary to her room and went to check on Lexie. She entered the room and saw that Lexie was already in her pajamas and had her hair in a side braid.

"I believe that you should play the second song. I loved seeing that big smile on your face."

"I did enjoy playing it." She said quietly.

"Will you not tell me what is wrong?"

She nodded her head and Anne went to sit next to her. "I was right Will, told Gina things about me. I believe he told her to stay away from me."

"That bastard!" She stood up and started pacing. "Do not worry Lexie he will have a piece of my mind. Who does he think he-"

Lexie giggled, "Anne, I love you! Come here." Anne sat back down and Lexie placed her head on her shoulder. "There is no need to speak with him. He was just worried about his sister."

"Yes, but that does not give him the right-"

"It gives him all the right; remember how your mother reacted?"

"Yes, but you know that did not affect my opinion." She put an arm around Lexie.

"I know, and we have been sisters ever since."

"Yes, and as your sister I am entitled to kick someone's ass when needed."

Lexie laughed, "Oh Anne! If only Hurst was not your boyfriend, I could kiss you right now."

Mary entered the room. "I am sure he would not mind at all, guys like that type of thing." She said lying down on the bed.

"Ok then." Lexie picked up her head and gave Anne a big kiss on the lips. They all broke out laughing.

"Why did I just witness you kissing Anne?" Mary asked.

"She was willing to defend my honor and said she would kick some ass!" Lexie said and all three broke out laughing again.

"I still am! Can you believe William had the nerve to tell Georgiana not to be our dear Lexie's friend! Ugh, if only he were here right now, I'd give him a piece of my mind."

"Please do calm down Anne, you frighten me when you turn into your mother." Mary said smirking.

"As it should be," she said in her best impression of her mother. They all laughed.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Mary asked wiping a tear away from her face.

"The same thing we do every night Mary, try to take over the world." Lexie said trying not to sound serious.

"I was hoping to get to know Georgiana, but I do not believe that is a good idea." Anne said a bit downfallen.

"Nonsense," Lexie said. "I know you would like to get to know your cousin. Do not let me get in the way, you and Mary should go and see if she would enjoy your company."

"We would not leave you alone Lexie; besides, you are my guest."

"As is she, besides, I would not be comfortable if she were excluded on my behalf."

"We would not be comfortable with you being excluded." Anne said and Mary nodded.

"You know I will be fine, besides I have a headache and need to sleep." Lexie said. Anne and Mary were skeptical. "Do not worry I will be fine, now go be a good host and see if she is awake. If not, you may come back." She said pushing them off the bed.

Anne went to dress into her pajamas and as Mary and she made their way to Gina's room, they argued between talking to Gina and telling her about Lexie or just let things be as Lexie would have wanted. They reached the door and knocked softly at first then a little louder. Gina answered with a worried look on her face.

"Hello Georgiana, were you asleep?" Anne asked.

"No," she said quietly averting her eyes. She had heard the laughter coming from down the hall and felt left out.

"We were wondering if you would like to join us, we always stay up and listen to music and eat junk food." Mary said with a smile.

"Alexa is not with you is she?" Gina asked sadly.

"No she is not." Anne said with a hint of anger.

"Does she not like me anymore?" Gina asked sadly.

"Of course she does!" Anne exclaimed going into the room. "She is the one who told us to come and make you feel welcome."

"Anne!" Mary said.

"That is to say that we wanted to invite you to join us but she told us that William would disapprove if the two of you were friends."

"ANNE!" Mary exclaimed.

"We might as well be truthful. Do not worry Georgiana, Lexie does not harbor any ill feelings towards you or your brother, she just wishes not to upset either of you."

"But she has done nothing to upset me. She makes me feel… great! I cannot explain it. When we met earlier I felt as if I had known her a long time. It was William who made me upset he is the one who did not want me to befriend her. She has done nothing wrong." Gina said softly.

"I am glad to know that she had that effect on you too Georgiana. She has that effect on those she wishes to grace with her essence. Your brother must have not picked up on it." Anne told her warmly, then bitterly when she mentioned Will.

"We may join her if you like Gina, she would love to know you still wished to be her friend." Mary said smiling.

"I would like to join her, but I upset her earlier, she ran out of the room. I am sure I made her cry." Anne and Mary both had an unreadable face. "You see now both of you are upset with me!" She said starting to cry.

"No Gina, we are not upset with you at all!" Mary said placing a hand on her shoulder.

After Anne and Mary had told Gina a number of times that they and Lexie still liked her, and that Lexie would love for all of them to hang out, they entered Lexie's room. They asked Gina to act as if nothing had happened earlier.

Lexie smiled brightly at them as they entered the room. She cleared the books off the bed. They all lied around throwing around suggestions of what they could do. Mary suggested that they make their usual milk shakes and popcorn. They quickly got to know each other and became friends instantly. They went to Anne's room and watched a movie, listened to music; showing Gina artist she hadn't heard of or ever considered listening to.

Gina suggested they do each other's hair and makeup and got upset when the others weren't enthusiastic about it. She quickly became excited when they told her they didn't know how to. She ran to her room and brought back a large bag filled with makeup and other beauty products. Gina did all of their hair and makeup and was the test subject for the three of them. Eventually they all fell asleep in Anne's king size bed and were awoken when Gina woke up screaming bloody murder. It took a while for her to calm down and all she said was that she had a nightmare. Lexie wrapped an arm around her and Gina fell asleep; finding comfort in her embrace.

* * *

Sunday:

Lexie woke up and felt a warm body pressed up against hers. She opened her eyes and saw Gina. She had tearstained cheeks and knew it was more than just a nightmare. She looked like an angel with her golden locks covering her face; like a child. She tried to get up without waking anyone else, but Gina was still on her arm.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly.

"6:30, go back to sleep, Anne and Mary will not be up for another three maybe two hours."

"Why are you waking up? Are you going to go to sleep in your room? Did I interrupt your sleep?"

"No. I always wake up early and head outside for some fresh air."

"Can I join you? I am not all that tired."

"Of course, I'll meet you downstairs in an hour."

Lexie made her way downstairs and saw that Mrs. Reynolds was already awake and eating breakfast. She greeted her warmly and asked how she had slept. Gina came downstairs and they made their way to the garden.

"I am sorry I awoke all of you last night." Gina said breaking the silence.

"There is no need to apologize Gina, I can assure you none of us minded. You cannot help it if you had a nightmare."

"No I cannot." She said sadly. Lexie just placed a hand on her arm and smiled. They were quiet and walked a little longer until Gina noticed Lexie was walking more stiffly. "Is your ankle bothering you? Would you wish to head back?"

"Yes, if that is all right. I am afraid I still might need the crutches."

"You make it sound horrible. I did not find it too bad, my only compliant; they hurt your armpits."

"How long did you have to be in crutches?" Gina stopped walking and looked upset. "I do not find it too bad, I have another week at least. It just means that Jonathan will probably keep on insisting that he help me." Lexie said quickly trying to change the topic.

"Why would you not want his help? Is he not your boyfriend?" Gina asked confused.

"Of course he is not! What would make you think such a thing?" Lexie asked trying not to blush.

"Oh my gosh you like him right? I knew it the way both of you looked at each other with big smiles on your faces."

"No! I can assure you, he is not my boyfriend, nor does he like me in such a way. Again, what would make you think such a thing?"

"My first clue was when he pulled you aside to sit with you on the couch. Then when you held his hand, when you finished playing the way you smiled at each other. Oh and he could not stop glancing towards you. You were also wearing his sweater when we came back inside plus you had your arm around his. Oh my gosh Alexa you are as bright as a tomato!"

Lexie could feel the blush all over her face and neck. She had not realized any of those things and she thought about when they were outside. He held her hand and called her pretty, well her mind technically. They laughed together, then he leaned in towards her, after hearing things from a different perspective she almost thought he tried to kiss her.

"So you do like him right? Why haven't you dated?" Gina asked excitingly.

"I do not dislike him, he dislikes me. Or at least he did. He use to pick on me when we were younger and still does to some extent but he has never led me to believe he liked me in _any_ way."

"Have you not seen any teen movies? They are filled with love hate relationships."

"I never hated him." She said truthfully. "But I have never gotten to know him. It is strange that we are both Hurst's best friends but we were never friends."

"Maybe something has recently changed. What have you done differently?"

"Nothing I can think of that would change his opinion over the course of a weekend."

"The way that boys think will forever be a mystery to us girls I believe."

"I am still positive you are wrong."

"Well Anne and Hurst are dating are they not?" Gina said slyly with a smirk.

"Honestly? Yes, but you cannot tell a soul, no one besides them, Mary, Johnathan, and myself know. Ok?"

"But why would they wish to keep it a secret?"

"It is their choice and we must respect it. Do you not agree?"

"Yes." She said a bit sadly and continued walking.

* * *

Anne and Mary were awake and ready when they got back and they all sat down to eat breakfast. Gina told them that Will was going to come around three, to hang out before she leaves. Anne suggested that Hurst could take photos of the girls; Gina happily agreed and volunteered to do everyone's hair and makeup.

Anne called Hurst to set it up, and he told her that Johnathan had stayed the night and would be joining him. Gina got more excited and ran off upstairs, telling them to hurry up. Anne and Mary looked amused and Anne suggested that Gina had a crush on Johnathan.

"Actually she thinks he likes me." Lexie said quietly as she gazed their reactions. Neither seemed as surprised as she had been, making her thoughts race.

"We'll just have to observe his behavior when he's here." Anne said.

Gina spent extra time on Lexie, who only added to how long Gina took by trying to resist her. At the end Lexie wasn't comfortable, Gina curled her hair and made her eyeliner bolder and gave her purple eyeshadow to match her shirt; adding mascara, light blush, and a pinkish red lip gloss. By the time they finished, Lexie didn't have time to change anything because Hurst and Johnathan had arrived. When she greeted them, she couldn't bring herself to look at them.

Hurst was too busy staring at Anne to question Lexie's shy attitude. Gina had straightened Anne's hair and did the same makeup on all of them, but also straightened her hair and curled Mary's. They went to the backyard near a small forest of trees, where Hurst took several photos.

* * *

As Lexie was reviewing the pictures, Johnathan came up to her and tried to make small talk. She couldn't meet his gaze and reverted to her mask. He told her she looked nice and asked if he could take a photo of her. Gina, who was listening suggested, taking one of both of them if he wanted. He happily agreed and Lexie was too dumbfounded to say anything. She tried to fight her blush but failed miserably, she glanced at him and he was smiling cockily at her.

They sat next to each other awkwardly, and then Gina suggested that he place an arm around her. They sat next to each other awkwardly and Gina suggested that he place an arm around her. Lexie knew that although Gina was only 15 she was a great schemer; there was nothing she could not do, she probably always got what she wanted and if she didn't she would find a way. Lexie no longer doubted that Johnathan at least liked her but she was still trying to convince herself that it was only momentary. Or worse this was part of some elaborate joke. The thought made her paranoid and even more awkward. Gina told them that she got some good shoots and left Lexie and Johnathan on their own.

Johnathan asked her if she was feeling better, she just told him the weather was nice. He told her that he looked up Ji Hae Park and already brought her CD. She smiled and they started talking about the album. Lexie was so excited she didn't realize that Gina came back and took more pictures of them.

When they went to go eat lunch, Will was already there talking to Mrs. De Bough. She looked at all of them and told them they looked lovely. She finished her tea and left to go finish making preparations for tomorrow's school day. Gina and Mary went to go sit with him, he looked at Lexie and saw that she was sitting with Johnathan and smiling.

As Gina showed him the photos, he felt happy; Gina looked genuinely happy. He liked the fact that from the photos she took of Johnathan and Lexie, it was evident they were awkward. Gina quickly took back the camera and continued to show her pictures of Mary and herself, several pictures of the landscape and trees, flowers... And then he saw them, Lexie and Johnathan smiling brightly at each other, he was looking at her listening and she was speaking. He looked up at them. Lexie was speaking with Mary and John was looking at her, he looked at Anne and she and Hurst were in a deep conversation with each other.

* * *

Lexie couldn't take it anymore; she could feel Johnathan's eyes on her. She was hoping that if she spoke to Mary she would forget about it but she couldn't. She asked Mary to distract him while she made a silent exit, if asked where she went, she was to say that her head hurt and she wished to lie down. She waited until Johnathan looked away from her and quickly stood and walked away. She quickly walked through the hallway trying to think of where to find solitude.

She made her way outside and just kept walking, still not sure where to go. She didn't realize that Will was following her. He had suggested that she go show the photos to Johnathan. He had a hard time keeping up with her even with her bad ankle. He found her sitting on the trunk of a tree looking at the forest of trees. He came up behind, startling her. She quickly avoided his gaze and wouldn't look up at him. It was obvious that she wasn't going to speak.

"Are you feeling well?"

"The weather is nice today, soon it will be winter."

"Why do you avoid the question?"

"Which question?"

"This is the third time I have asked you if you were all right and each time you avoid it."

She stayed quiet. "If both of us are missing, they will notice. I wish to be alone."

"May I ask why?" He asked raking his hand through his hair. He was frustrated and it had been a long day.

"May I ask why you care? You do not wish for me to be friends with Gina, am I to believe that you want to be my friend?"

"I have already told you that I was wrong. What more would you like?"

"To be left alone." She told him frustrated.

"All right, thank you for my gift. The frame was lovely and I appreciated blowing out the candle."

"Anne gives me too much credit. The gesture was only for her, every birthday party I would attend she never got to blow out her candles. I came up with the idea after the first three parties. You should thank her."

"I already have, she told me to thank you. I will leave you to your thoughts."

Lexie let out a deep sigh and started to speak as he walked away. "Your sister informed me of something quiet shocking and I am afraid I do not know what to think. I am trying to sort things out and figure out what to do."

Will stopped in his tracks. _Did Georgie confided in her? Is she going to tell others? _He snapped and angrily answered. "I would imagine what she told you shocked you terribly then?"

"Well yes, of course. It would be a big shock if anyone knew, well except Anne and Mary; their reaction was not what I expected."

"You told them?" He asked seething.

"Of course they are my best friends, why would I not tell them?" She asked confused.

He lost it. _How could she do this to her! Poor Georgie, now these three girls knew._ He could not control his next words. "I knew it! I knew you would be a horrible friend to her."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You Alexandra Bennet are not good enough to be friends with my sister. My cousin. With anyone! You are just as I thought. A sad, depressed, little girl who only sees the bad in the world, you will only drag them down with you!"

"I think you misunderstand! I d-" Lexie exclaimed.

"No! You betrayed her! How could you?! _YOU!_ Of all people!" He yelled with disgust. "You are right I do not want you to be her friend nor do I wish to be yours. I have no idea why I thought there was more to you. You will never fit into society you infect everyone around you with your negative energy! You bring misery to others and I am going to speak to my aunt and convince her that you are not a good friend for Anne either!"

Lexie didn't say anything, she couldn't. It was taking all of her resolve to stop the hurricane of emotions that she was feeling. It was this immense sadness at his words. She gave him a curt nod and took off into the forest.

* * *

He stormed off towards the house, upon entering the living room all of them looked up at him. He told Gina to make sure she had everything packed; he wanted to take her out before she left. Once everything was ready, Gina refused to leave without saying goodbye to Lexie but Mary told her that Lexie had a headache and was most likely asleep. They went up to her room and knocked before Anne entered. Lexie wasn't on the bed, the room or the restroom. Anne quickly dialed Lexie's phone; it rang twice and went to voicemail.

They searched around the usual spots but couldn't find her and Will never said anything, he just wanted to leave. Everyone began to worry and kept trying to call and message her. Will pointed out that it was getting late, and that she must have fallen asleep somewhere. Gina said her goodbyes and asked that they tell Lexie to text her when they see her.

* * *

Mrs. Reynolds drove to Dr. Stone's in the rental car, while Will took Gina shopping before they had to leave. He was hoping that she would tell him what she told Lexie, he had to know how deep her betrayal ran so he could know how to comfort her. They spent two hours shopping and she was telling him how much fun she had at his aunts and how they all quickly became the best of friends. It made it all the more painful to hear as he knew nothing could be further from the truth. As soon as they got into the car, he couldn't hold it in anymore; he demanded that Gina tell him what and why she told Alexa about Wickham. She paled and burst into tears.

"I am sorry Georgie but she betrayed you. Can you believe she was thinking of what to do with this information and told Anne and Mary? Who knows who they will tell? I am sorry Georgie, I hate to tell you, but I was right. People are only going to use you to get what they want. Please promise you will not keep in contact with her or Mary." Will said holding Gina as she cried.

"B-bu-but I-m confused! I-I-I didn't say anything to her William I promise! How did she find out?" She asked worried and upset "I am sorry Will I think I may have spoken in my sleep. I had a nightmare and she let me fall asleep in her arms. Why am I so stupid?! Why can I not do anything right?! Please! Please! Forgive me I will try to be a better sister! I promise I will not disappoint you again! Just do not be angry with me, I cannot stand it when you hate me!" She cried.

"Georgie I do not hate you now, nor have I ever! You are my sister and I love you no matter what! Ok? And you are not stupid, I do not ever wish for you to speak that way about yourself, am I clear?" He said authoritivly.

"Yes," she said quietly and wiped away her tears. "What did she say I told her, how much does she know?"

"Well, all she said was that you informed her of something quiet shocking and was afraid she did not know what to think. She was trying to sort things out and figure out what to do."

"Wait what?" She asked confused.

"Those were here exact words and that Anne and Mary were not all shocked at what she told them. She was surprised by their reaction."

"I think you misunderstood her, I didn't tell her anything about him. I-we were out walking earlier and we started talking about Johnathan. I told her that he liked her and she told me that he did not, could not. But you saw the pictures didn't you? Could you not see the way he would look at her?"

Will was silent, he could not speak, he couldn't think. He wanted to yell out loud but that would really frighten his sister. He raked his hand across his hair and pulled out a couple of strands. She tried to tell him; he misunderstood again. Not only that, he insulted her, he made her feel bad and worse he was happy to be doing so at the time. He didn't care if he hurt her he wanted to and he had achieved it. He hated himself at the moment.

"William, what is wrong you look sick! Are you ok? Should we go to the doctor? Will?"

"I am fine. It is just that I made a huge mistake."

"What did you do? I am sure whatever it is it can be fixed."

"I do not think so Georgie, I really let my temper get the better of me this time."

Gina's face went through a variety of emotions and then it seemed to sink in. "Please do not tell me that you said something bad to Lexie."

Will grimaced and nodded his head.

"Fitzwilliam Joshua Clarence Darcy! Answer me what did you say to her?"

She said his full name, he hated when she did that. He relayed the whole conversation by starting from the beginning. By the end he could see that she was furious with rage, he had never seen her so angry. She berated him and called Anne immediately to check on Lexie. Mary answered the phone and informed Gina that Lexie had been missing since she first left. Everyone had already searched the entire house and looked around the grounds but they had yet to find her. They feared that she fainted and hit her head, she was not answering her phone; she must have turned it off.

Gina demanded he tell her where he last saw Lexie and told Mary, saying she would be there soon. He told her she would miss her flight and from the look on her face he knew she was angry and just drove back to Anne's. She called Mrs. Reynolds to tell her that there was an emergency, and they would have to catch the flight. She didn't tell her what happened afraid she would tell Dr. Stone. She was sure Lexie was fine; she hoped she was fane and would be found by the time they got there. She was going to have to explain everything.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was not going to post it so soon, but I was anxious. Hope you enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 19

His words stung her, deeper than she thought possible. No one had ever gotten to her this bad, not even Rose. Maybe it was the hate in his eyes, maybe she had developed feelings for him. She knew he misunderstood everything; he didn't even let her explain. _Why did I say anything? I should have just let him walk away! What happened to make him so angry? _

She needed to escape, she had to get away, and staying anywhere but there would be 'away.' Her mind was racing, trying to control her feelings and think logically, she didn't feel the light pain in her ankle. There was a ringing noise and it was annoying her. She searched for the offending object and saw 'Anne' and her picture flash on the screen. She couldn't speak right now; she was losing control. The ringing kept bothering her and she subconsciously turned it off. The further she got the harder it was to keep everything in. Her eyes started to blur, but it didn't stop her; she could still make out figures in front of her.

_His words were lies! Weren't they?_ She didn't make people around her sad or miserable; she didn't even hang out with anyone other than her only three friends. Their friendship wasn't a conventional one, but she knew she never made them feel bad. She hated to make others feel bad, she hated when someone felt bad; when they hurt. That's why she never speaks about her feelings. Her feelings were pointless, they meant nothing; she hated her feelings.

She didn't want anyone to know the horrible thoughts, the hopelessness she felt. That there was no point to life, they were all going to die. _None of this should matter. What he said doesn't matter._ Life was going to go on; the world wasn't going to end. But it did matter; it mattered a lot to her right now.

Her head was starting to ache; she was battling an internal struggle. She was drowning in her thoughts and she hated it. She knew that tomorrow she won't care anymore, and she would sink further into self-pity by having ever cared in the first place. _This is all pointless, just like everything else!_

_Anne!_ Maybe there was a purpose for people, she had Anne, Hurst, Mary and Dr. Stone. They impacted her life greatly, she didn't know where or who she would be without them. She wanted to be that for someone. She wanted to be wanted, she wanted to feel needed, she wanted to be happy for more than a couple of hours; she wanted all of these things most in her life, but she would never have any of that. She wished she didn't care what people thought of her. She kept moving one foot in front of the other and kept walking until a sob escape. Her hand slapped over her mouth, another sob escaped and she fell to the ground, taking a deep breath in hoping it would stop her from crying.

The ground felt cold under her hand and she lied down on her back as another sob escaped. Her hand tightly gripped her mouth as she focused on breathing, trying to stop the tears from escaping. She could feel the contrast in temperature from the ground, she loved being cold; winter was her favorite season. The cold made her numb; on bad days she will sit outside without a jacket just so she could feel her body tense and try to block out the pain of the bitter coldness. It was like thousands of needles trying to penetrate you at once and all you can do is focus your breathing to stay warm; only until she was numb, she needed it now she needed that feeling, she needed to focus on staying warm and forget about everything else.

It was taking too long; not only did she want to cry, but her ankle was sore and hurt now that she alleviated it of her weight. Her head began to hurt as his words replayed in her head on a loop. She wanted to reach for her pills; _You don't need them. You're not having a panic attack. But it will help us calm down! You need to calm down, you need __**it**__ to calm down. NO! I have to learn, I have to learn. _

She inhaled sharply through her nose; it burned but and she exhaled slowly through her mouth. It was calming her heartrate down and she felt calmer. She looked around for a place where the sun hit the ground and rolled over to the closest place. She was on her stomach now and she liked how the warm sun hit her back and the ground reflected the heat up to her.

* * *

She was cold and shivered. She curled herself into a ball, only to realize she wasn't in bed. She sat up and looked around, she was positive she was still on the property; she hadn't passed a fence. She looked for her phone, and cursed. She must have dropped it. She shivered and searched for some sunlight; she tried to stand but her ankle was unbearably painful for her. She had to crawl. _At least no one's around to see this. This is ridiculous. Aww it's sooo warm! _

Will's words crept into her mind. _No! We need to get out of here! I wonder what time it is. Have to move, the sun will set soon. _She searched for a tree with low branches. She crawled and rolled to the closet tree and used it to help support her stand. Once she was up, using the strength in her arms and good foot, she started to climb up the tree. The first branches were the hardest but she couldn't give up. _How long have I been gone? They must be worried sick! I really need Anne to hold me. _She needed their love; she needed to know that she would never lose any of them, that they will always have each other. Her eyes glossed over and felt tears falling, but quickly brushed them away. She had to keep going. She made it as high as she could, luckily it was high enough.

The view was breathtaking; all she wanted to do was stay there forever. She could see the roof of the house, now all she had to do was make her way back down; something that was easier said than done. She had to focus on making sure she was nice and steady as she climbed down. Her ankle was killing her, but she couldn't think about that. All she could do was focus, take her time, and not think about falling to her death.

Finally reaching the bottom, she began to crawl; she needed to rest her ankle unless she wanted to cause serious damage. The sun was a lower, but there was still plenty of light. She used all of her adrenaline to crawl fast. _They must know I'm missing by now. What if I'm stuck out here all night! No Anne would send a search party. Poor Anne, she must be a nervous wreck. _

She knew last Saturday Anne was only being strong for her sake and she loved her all the more for it. _Hurst. _Something good had come out of something bad; Anne and Hurst were finally together now. Thinking of them made her happy; _Yes! Something good will come out of this. Maybe not for us, but someone. _She looked back and saw that she was leaving a trail behind her. All she had to do was follow the trajectory.

_Have to get to Anne, have to keep going. YES! My phone! Shit the battery is dead! No! It's off. 30 missed calls, 40 text messages!_ As she sat there she realized how much her knees hurt and her palms burned and were filthy. She was about to call Anne when she heard a voice. Hurst! He was the only man that called her Lexie. She yelled his name and placed her phone in her pocket. Getting a new rush of adrenaline she started to crawl again, ignoring the pain. _Almost there, just keep swimming. _

She crawled up to the place where the day turned bad; where Will had made her feel less than; where he threatened to take Anne away from her. _Anne. _She heard her name but it sounded so distant. All these feelings were overcoming her, she was in pain, she was hurt, she was miserable all she wanted to do was cry, but she couldn't let herself. She was afraid of what might happen, of what might become of her.

She heard footsteps, they were getting closer all she could do was curl up into a ball. She had to shut everything out; she had to shut herself in. It was what she knew; it was how she got through life.

"Lexie! Lexie, are you all right?" It wasn't Hurst it was Johnathan, he fell to his knees and she could feel his arms wrap around her.

She realized how cold she was in his embrace. She snuggled into him, hoping that the warmth he was giving her would somehow make her more even colder; no luck. "Lexie, you are freezing cold, here-" his arms left her and she felt a deeper sadness.

She wouldn't leave her nest, not even when he tried to place his sweater around her. He forcibly had to unlock her grip; she held her own, but he was stronger. He forced the sweater on her and all she could do was stare at him. He looked truly worried for her and he wrapped her back in his arms.

"You have no idea how much you scared us, what happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

She couldn't hold it in much longer, she felt tears falling and tried to wipe them away but a sob escaped. She inhaled sharply to keep it bottled in. She couldn't stop; she broke down and was crying and sobbing uncontrollably. His arms tightened around her. She felt as if all the hurt, all the pain, everything she buried deep within her was coming up. She wrapped her arms around him. She needed to hold onto something, she needed to feel something.

Johnathan didn't say anything and he kept gripping her tightly. He knew how she felt; he felt the same way a really long time after his parents died. She had to let all of this raw emotion out. It pained him to hear her cry like this, but it was for the best; he didn't want to let her go now that she was in his arms, holding him back.

* * *

He was with Hurst last Saturday when Anne called to tell him about the accident. Hurst became panicked and very worried quickly. He felt the same way and realized that Hurst must love Alexa more than he let on. Hurst was showing him a portfolio he was putting together. A majority of them were nature pictures but there were quite a few of several people. The only ones that really interested him were of Alexa. His favorite picture of her would forever be the first one he took; the first time he realized how much he liked her.

They were at one of the Hurst's parties. Hurst encouraged him to try photography and lent him his camera. He was walking around and came upon her. She was standing by herself along the wall, looking in the distance with a smile on her face. It was the first time he ever saw it. He took a picture but she didn't turn to look at him. He followed her gaze; she was watching Anne and Hurst dance. _She's beautiful when she smiles. Stop Hurst is in love with her. She'd never give me the time of day. Not after everything. _Hurst was often telling stories of her or things she would think or ramble on about.

That night he texted Hurst to see how he was holding up and see how she was doing; Hurst told him that she was fine physically, but wouldn't elaborate. He was shocked beyond words when he told him about Anne and himself. '_Anne? What about Alexa?'_ He asked and was more shocked that she was beyond happy for the, _'The happiest he had ever seen her.'_

It was true on Monday he was waiting for them to arrive. He saw Hurst giving Anne a kiss before they exited the car. Alexa had that big smile on her face and started wearing makeup; it brought out the color of her eyes. He wanted to walk up to them but decided to wait until he got to be alone with her.

After band he saw his chance; he was waiting by her locker watching her, trying to get the courage to approach her when her bag fell open and he saw his chance. Yes things had been awkward, but he thought things were going well until she told him that he didn't like her. He had to get her to see nothing was further from the truth.

Yesterday, he saw her bright smile again; better yet she smiled at him. When they went outside, they conversed so easily, not at all like the past week. The moonlight made her glow. He almost kissed her, but was interrupted. It was for the best, things happen for a reason.

Her grip around him loosened, bringing his thoughts to an end. He was limp and breathing heavily. "Lexie?" He whispered and she snuggled closer to him.

His phone vibrated and saw that Hurst was calling.

"He-"

"Did you find her!?" Anne demanded.

"Ye-"

"Is she all right!? Why are not back yet? Should I call an ambulance? Well answer me!"

"Anne please calm down. She is fine, we are on our way."

He laid her down so he could scoop her into his arms. After a while she stirred "You shouldn't be caring me, I am too fat."

"Lexie you are not even heavy why would you think you are fat?"

"Rose says," she answered sleepily and placed an arm around his neck.

"Rose Adams from school called you fat?" She said nothing. "Lexie?"

"John! Do you need any help?" Hurst asked jogging towards them.

"No she is not heavy."

"I know that," he said annoyed. "Is she hurt, did she tell you anything?"

"No, I found her a while ago. I asked her what happened and she started to cry. She needed to let everything out I did not think she would want others to see."

"She cried?" Hurst asked sadly.

"Yes."

"Do not say anything to Anne or Mary, I will tell them."

He understood; they have never seen her cry; no one had ever seen him cry and he felt a connection towards her. When they entered he saw that the Darcy's were there, looking guilty. He knew Will left a while after she disappeared; _He must have done something. _He narrowed his eyes at him, letting him know, he knew this was somehow Will's fault. His assumptions were correct when Will averted his gaze.

Anne and Mary ran up to him and started to ask all of these questions; he just ignored them and told Anne to lead him to her room. He laid her on the bed and was about to walk away when he felt her small hand wrap around his tightly. He looked at her for the first time; her hair was a mess and dirty. The curls were coming undone and she had grass and twigs in some places of her hair, along with her clothes. Her makeup was a mess, she had tearstained cheeks with raccoon eyes, her eyes were swollen, red and glossy and she was staring at him. Despite everything she was still beautiful. She let go when Anne and Mary walked in they looked really heartbroken. _Hurst must have told them_.

"Anne! Mary! Hurst!" She cried. They all went towards her and Jonathan was going to move but she grabbed his hand again. She somehow managed to pull them all for a hug.

Anne sat next to her, "Lexie, what happened?"

"I am sorry Anne! I am so so sorry!" She broke down crying freely.

"Shh, it's all right Lexie, its ok." Anne pulled her into a hug. "Will you not tell us what happened? Should I send Jonathan away?"

"No! Please," she inhaled and exhaled deeply. She needed him there. "I-I went outside to think about something," she glanced at Johnathan. "Will followed me…." She said quietly and tears started falling. Anne turned a deep red and looked like she was out for blood; all of them but Lexie had the same look.

"What did he do Lexie?" Anne asked trying to sound calm, all she wanted to do was go and rip his head off.

"We started to talk. He misunderstood what I was saying I tried to explain but….. and he-he told me that I was a sad, depressed girl who was not good enough to be friends with anyone. Tha-that I only infect people with my negative energy. I make everyone miserable, and-and," she started to sob uncontrollably. Anne just hugged her tightly.

"Lexie listen to me! Nothing could be further from the truth and all of us here know it." Anne said authoritatively.

"He-he said he was going to tell your mother not to let us be friends! He wants to take you away from me! Please do not let him I-I can't lose you! Any of you!" She said in between sobs.

"That will never happen! I promise, Ok?" Anne said looking in her eyes. Lexie nodded.

"I just started walking and I do not know how far I walked but I fell asleep. I awoke but couldn't stand, nor did I have my phone. I had to climb a tree, and I crawled back here." They all looked at her bewildered. "Everything hurts Anne; _everything_," she softly said.

"I am going to get the maid to run a hot bath for you ok?" Anne asked.

Lexie nodded in agreement but when Anne stood Lexie grabbed onto her and refused to let her go. Mary had to come and hug her and Lexie broke down all over again. Anne left the room and Hurst asked Johnathan to stay with them, following Anne out.

* * *

She stopped to call the maid but didn't return to Lexie's room. She was walking somewhere with a mission and Hurst was right behind her. She reached the living room looked straight at Will, she stormed up to him and slapped him.

"You bastard!" Everyone was shocked; she was about to strike him again but Hurst ran up behind her, swiftly picking her up. She struggled against his tight grip still trying to reach for Will. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Anne, you need to calm down." He said into her ear. She relaxed and hugged him as he hugged her tightly. _I wish she would have let me punch him. It would have hurt a hell of a lot more. _

Will was too shocked to move; he didn't think Anne was capable of such strength and would never think of her as sickly again. Gina was also shocked; she wanted to be upset with Anne but at the same time she was a little happy about it. What William said to Lexie was horrible.

"I would really appreciate it if you left, William. And if you think that I would allow you or my mother, to come in between Lexie and me you are mistaken."

"An-" Will said.

"No! You will leave or I will ask Hurst and Johnathan to escort you out!" She was seething.

"Anne?" Gina piped in.

Anne looked at her and her face softened. "You are welcome to stay Gina, I am sure Lexie would appreciate that you came back to make sure she was fine. But your brother has to leave. I do not want him here."

"Anne if you would let me explain!'' Will said.

"Yes of course! I am sure you allowed Lexie the same curtesy?" He averted his gaze. "I thought so."

"Anne, may I please speak to you privately?" Gina asked. Anne nodded and led her to one of her rooms.

Hurst didn't want to be left alone with Will and started to walk out the room. He stopped and turned; Will looked at him but neither said anything. Hurst turned back around and left. He was too angry to say anything; he wanted to go check on Lexie. She needed him, she needed all of them.

He walked in and saw that she was still hugging Mary tightly and surprised to see that she was holding John's hand. He sat at the foot of the bed; Lexie looked at him and she adjusted herself so that she laid her head on Mary's lap and managed to hold his and John's hand. The maid told them the bath was ready. Lexie tried to stand, but her ankle hurt too much so Hurst carried her to the restroom. Mary came up to him and hugged him as the maid started changing the sheets. He told Mary that Anne was speaking to Georgiana and they remained silent each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Lexie submerged herself under the warm water; she hadn't said anything to Mary or Johnathan while Anne and Hurst were gone. The water was nice and hot and it felt so good against her sore body.

Her palms were filthy; once all the dirt was gone she could see tiny scrapes and red. She washed her face; scrubbed until she felt clean. That was what she chose to concentrate on, getting clean. She dressed into her pajamas and stared at herself in the mirror. She wished she had better pajamas, she knew Hurst and possibly Johnathan would be waiting and although she would not be shy around Hurst she was now shy around John.

_John? When did he become John?_ She remembered crying and holding onto him, his tight embrace around her. She was grateful he didn't say anything and just let her cry. She felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She felt free, but also afraid. _Would she still be able to control her emotions, would she stay this way? _She made her way to the door and looked around, only John was in the room. She tried to fight her blush and started to walk stiffly towards the bed. He asked if she needed help, all she could do was nod. She thought he was going to help support her but he lifted her up and carried her. She couldn't fight her blush, as she thought about how his hand was wrapped around her bare thigh. He sat her at the bed and fixed the pillows around her. He was going to sit on a chair, but she pulled him to sit next to her and pulled him in for a hug which he returned.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are downstairs speaking with the Darcy's." He told her and started to play with her hair. Her grip tightened. "I do not know why they are here, I have not left I didn't want you to be alone."

"Thank you,'' she whispered and looked up at him and stared into his eyes, "Thank you for everything." He had the same look in his eyes he had yesterday and he leaned in a little but she averted her gaze to his shirt. "I am sorry about your shirt; I will pay for a new one if the makeup does not come off." She blushed as he looked down.

"It is fine and there is no need I can afford to buy a new one." He said smirking.

"I know, but you would not have to buy a new one if I had not ruined your shirt and-"

"Lexie I have plenty of shirts, I do not need a new one, nor will this one be missed." _When did he start calling her Lexie? It was nice._

"But"

"How about this; play a duet with me for the concert and we will call it even?"

She thought about it. "If you are willing to practice several songs until we find one we can both agree on yes."

"Great! When can we start?" She giggled at his enthusiasm, feeling happy.

"The sooner the better; my schedule is free until November and the concert is in October; so I see no problems."

"Great! How about tomorrow? We can go to my house; I know you live in the county." He said hopefully.

"I would need to be at Mary's at 6 on the dot."

"But Mary lives in the city."

"My father picks me up at that time." She said a little sadly; she would have to return to the house. _Would things be different there?_

"Ok." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Everything he said is a lie. You know that don't you?" His hand cupped her cheek.

"There is some truth in what he said." She replied sadly and looked down.

"No, he does not even know you." He said lifting her chin up.

"You do not know me either." She looked into his eyes.

"I know more than you think."

"You do not know what he knows then." She decided that if he did like her more than a friend he had to know. If he just wanted to be friends then she did not want the same outcome with Will. Either way it was better before they became closer. "I would like to tell you tomorrow if you wish."

There was a knock on the door; it was Anne and Gina. Anne looked pale and Gina looked as if she had been crying. "Lexie, Gina would like to speak to you. If that is all right?"

"Yes of course."

"I will see you tomorrow. Get some rest," John said and gave her a hug. "Good night. Georgiana have a safe flight." He left and Anne followed after.

"That is right Gina why are you still here? You missed your flight!"

"William told me what happened; everything, I called to speak with you but they said you were still missing."

"I see. You should not have changed your plans on my occasion."

"I wanted to make sure you were fine and I know that I cannot excuse my brother's behavior, he had no right to tell you any of those things."

"Gina please don't explain or apologize for him. If he wants he may speak to me himself, but do not do it for him."

"All right, but know that he was only concerned for me. He thought you were speaking about something no one else should know."

"Gina," Lexie sighed and placed a hand on hers. "I know, I have concluded as much. Like I said if he wants to apologize and explain himself then he may. I do not promise to forgive him but it is something he must do."

"But it was about me." She protested.

"Gina, I understand, I honestly do. I do not hate either of you. Ok?" Gina nodded. "Ok, now thank you for coming to check on me, I am fine nothing bad happened. Now I do not want you to miss school over me; so we have each other's phone numbers and emails. We will keep in touch I promise." She pulled her in for a hug.

"Do you not wish to know what happened? I know William will not tell you the whole story."

"Gina, it is none of my business, I do not need to know. It will not change anything. Do not worry about it. I would like nothing more than to be your friend, but if you do not wish to be that is ok."

"I do! I do wish to be your friend!"

"Good, now you should get going, it is getting late. I will send you the pictures, as soon as I get them from Hurst."

"Ok, can I send William up?" She asked hopefully.

"Only if he wishes to; please do not make him. I would find it insulting if he did not mean his apology."

"Ok. Oh Alexa! I am so happy you still wish to be my friend!" She said happily and hugged her one last time.

"I am happy you wish to be mine; travel safely."

* * *

Lexie hated those moments she was alone four minutes seemed like a lifetime. She knew Mary or Anne would come eventually. Perhaps both of them, there was a knock at the door; it was him. He must have been waiting nearby.

He entered, began to pace, stopped, ran his hand through his hair and began to pace again. He stopped let out a sigh and came up to her. "I am truly and deeply sorry for all that I said. I let my temper get the best of me and even then what I said is inexcusable. I will understand if you do not forgive me, I do not expect you to. I would not forgive myself."

She looked at him and evaluated his words. He said he would understand if she did not forgive him, but his eyes told a different story. She did not know how to feel. "Why are you apologizing?"

He looked confused and truthfully answered. "Because I feel really horrible and I hate myself for what I said."

"I see." She said angrily, he did not want to be friends; he did not care about her feelings, only his. But his apology was sincere. She didn't want him to hate himself, she didn't even hate him. Only herself for trusting him; she should have known he couldn't handle it. "Do not feel horrible on my account Mr. Darcy we are not friends. You are forgiven."

He raked his hand through his hair. "But you cannot forgive me so easily." He felt worse, she had forgiven him too easily, what was worse was he had lost the little relationship he did have with her. _They were not friends_. He had told her that himself; he knew about her personality disorder; he hurt her deeply.

"My forgiveness does not excuse your behavior. It prevents your behavior from destroying my heart. But yes I forgive you not knowing anything about why you acted as you did. I forgive you because your apology is sincere."

He looked shocked. He was. He was waiting down the hall to comfort Gina if she needed it; it took her a while to compose herself after telling Anne. She however returned happy, Gina explained that Lexie didn't know nor wanted to know what happened; why he got angry. It only made him feel worse but at the same time relieved. The less people who knew the better; Anne had not taken the news to well, but she seemed less angry. She had yet to forgive him. Alexa should not be allowed to forgive him so easily, she was far too kind. He wanted her to know; wanted to explain.

"I had thought that Gina told you something from her past and you told Anne and Mary-"

"Mr. Darcy! I do not need an explanation. Nothing you tell me will change anything. You still said horrible things, things that cannot be taken back ever. You already explained that you lost your temper, I understand why, Gina is your sister you thought I betrayed her. I could only imagine my reaction if I thought someone hurt Anne or Mary. Ok?"

He just nodded, _What about your sisters?_

* * *

Anne and Mary looked angry and Gina looked worried. She asked what happened if he had been forgiven and he replied that he had. Anne gave a scoff and Mary fidgeted in her seat. They hugged Gina and coldly told him goodbye. They called Mrs. Reynolds and made their way to the airport. They had to wait an hour before the plane left. Mrs. Reynolds asked if all was ok and luckily Gina did all of the speaking; excited talking about her three new friends.

He was not ok. He got home and ignored everyone. Charlie tried to speak with him but he told him he had a headache, and he was going to sleep. He took some Advil, took a long hot shower and lied down. Luckily sleep came it had been a long emotional day and he had not slept the previous night. The only thing that helped him sleep was telling him, that he would make it up to Alexa. He had to make it up to her. He was now happy Anne owed him a favor. She might not want to do it now, but if she knew it was for Alexa, she would change her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed and are following or reading my story! It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter: Lexie and Johnathan speak. I am still adamant about keeping each chapter at least 6,000 words long, but next chapter will contain Lexie meeting John's family and Will and Lizzie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 20

Lexie had been nervous all day; Anne and Mary noticed in the morning, but didn't say anything. They saw her scratch herself multiple times fully aware that she didn't even know she was doing. They would never say anything, but they asked her if she was sure she wanted to go to school. She kept telling them she was fine; though they didn't believe her, they just left it alone.

She had fallen asleep after Will had left her. She was exhausted, her body was sore, her head and ankle hurt, but surprisingly she felt at peace. She woke up when Anne and Mary came to sleep with her; she scouted to the middle and fell asleep happy to be with her family, happy to be loved.

At breakfast she ate twice; she was starving. They talked about Will apologizing, but didn't tell Lexie that Anne struck him. Lexie let Mary know what happened the day she fell, and she asked both of them what they thought about her telling John about herself; they didn't think it was a good idea, especially after yesterday. They thought that she should wait a while to be sure it was something she thought she could handle.

* * *

It was lunchtime; Mary was still staying for practice and as usual John helped her with her bag. Thinks were a little awkward, but she told him she would like to speak to him now if it was ok and he agreed.

As they walked outside in silence, his heart broke a little. He was over the moon happy last night; she was going to play a duet with him, and going to spend time with him. She was going to open up to him and now he was worried that she was going to back out of everything and he would be back where he started. They sat down and he asked if she was fine. She looked around paranoid and scratched her hand.

"I-I do not like it when I am asked that question." She said hesitantly. He said nothing he didn't know what to say. They stayed quiet for a while. "May I ask you a question and receive the honest truth?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes."

"Why are you being nice to me? I mean what changed? We've never truly spoken and now we are spending time together; alone even."

"Well you're blatantly honest," he said smirking. He could not tell her the honest truth; he would scare her away if he told her that he was in love with her. _Not yet._ "I want us to be friends, I spent so much of our youth being mean to you; I never got to know you. I suppose now that it is our senior year I realized that we are Hurst's best friends, probably share many of the same interest and things, and like you said we have never truly spoken or hung out. I just hope it is not too late and hope to be great friends. Best friends even." He said honestly and smiled.

She smiled in return; _He just wants to be friends. He doesn't like you that way!_ It was easier to breathe and she felt it would be easier to tell him. She nodded but remained quiet; she still couldn't bring herself to talk to him. _Will_. John would react the same way; he would reject her friendship again. Worse he would know about her. _He is a different person, they are not the same; they just have certain similarities._

She looked up at him. It was true although Will and John were different people they truly were almost alike. She had known John most of her life, and all she knew of Will was what Mrs. De Bough had told her. Both were very handsome, tall and muscular. She knew John had women falling at his feet. They were both wealthy, though John was undoubtedly wealthier. John seemed more relaxed, where Will seemed more rigid. She tried to speak but nothing came out, she couldn't to do it. She scratched her hand and looked around again.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private to speak?" He asked.

"I am afraid that is going to be impossible, Anne and Hurst will soon be here and soon we will have to go back to class."

"We could go off campus to eat." She looked at him as if he were crazy. "I know this great pizza place and I also know that you do not _need_ to go to class, nor do I. We don't have to get pizza; we may get whatever you like." She didn't say anything, she was thinking. He saw her scratch her hand again and that it was turning red. He placed his hand over it, "Lexie if you do not wish to talk to me, it is fine I understand. Please do not make yourself uncomfortable on my behalf."

She exhaled deeply. _Just rip the band aid off._ Hearing he did not want her to be uncomfortable made her relax a bit. "No, it is best you know now sooner than later." She felt her eyes begin to water thinking about Will. She grabbed his hand which was still over hers and controlled her feelings. "I just need to know what I tell you will remain between us."

Anne and Hurst were walking up to them, "I promise."

She gave him a curt nod and told Anne that she and John were going off campus, but would be back. Anne gave John a warning look, as did Hurst. John got the message. _There would be hell to pay if he hurt her_. Hurst told him Anne slapped Will. He would not want a furious Anne after him, knowing she had Hurst wrapped around her finger. He also knew how angry Hurst was and would jump at the opportunity to hit someone.

* * *

They walked to his car a '64 Mustang; she had always seen it and wondered whose car it was. It was out of place in this parking lot. The paint was faded and it looked old, but when he turned on the car it sounded brand new.

"I did not know this was your car, I've always seen it. It is a '60's car?"

He smiled his big bright smile. "64 Mustang. Are you a car aficionado?"

She couldn't help but smile. "No not really, my sister Lizzie is and she always points out cars on the road stating the year and model." Her smile faded. "It is one of the many things she and my father do together." She said sadly. "So where are we going?"

"Wherever you'd like, I'll eat just about anything."

"You may get what you like; to be honest I'm not too hungry."

"Great me either, technically we can eat whenever since we are not at school. How about we go to the park?"

"That would be nice. No people." She said quietly.

She turned up the volume on the radio; "Is this the, The Chariot?" She said with a smile.

He smiled, "No it is '68, Josh Scogin's new band. I did not think you liked them, Hurst doesn't which is strange because he never returned my CD."

"I love them! They are one of my favorite bands. Chaotic harmony, it's amazing! I believe I have your CD. He gave it to me to listen to and I never returned it. To be fair though he never said it wasn't his and he informed me he did not like it. But I will return it tomorrow."

"No! It's fine you may keep it. I already bought another one. I am glad you like it, not many people do."

"I wish I could yell like he does; and the lyrics! Although of a religious aspect, are amazing! Awesome! But I could go on forever." She said excitedly.

"You may borrow this album if you wish. Return it when you like."

She nodded happily and they spoke more about music.

* * *

"You know you can trust me right? Nothing you tell me will go beyond us." He told her in hopes it would help her to open up after several minutes of silence.

"The truth is I do not trust anybody; not fully anyways. It is hard when all people do is disappoint you time and time again."

"I did not think Anne, Mary or Hurst would ever disappoint you. You all seem like a family rather than friends."

She smiled big, "Yes _they_ are my family; they have never disappointed me. I just meant that…I do not trust them with my inner deepest thoughts. No one but I know them."

"What about your doctor? Do you not trust them? You can tell them anything and they cannot tell others you know?"

"I've been seeing Dr. Stone for a very long time now. I do trust her; it was not easy. I use to have to see her three times a week. I know she would never tell anyone what I tell her, but I still can't open up completely. I-I am afraid that if anyone knew how I felt, how I feel, how I truly am. They would no longer wish to know me. I am afraid of being alone which is ironic because I love to be alone. When I am alone no one criticizes me, makes me feel inferior, less than. I do not have to listen to the mindless numerous things one talks about. But at the same time I want nothing more than to be with someone that wants to be with me. Does that make any sense?" She quizzically looked at him.

"Yes. You want someone to accept you for who you are, with all your faults. In your mind your flaws are huge; the ones that know what little of them you've shared have accepted you. They love you enough to have earned that trust. You like to be with them because they make you happy. But when you are with others you wish to be alone." She beamed at him, gracing him with her big smile he could not help return.

"Yes!" She said happily. He understood her ramble perfectly. _Would he understand the rest?_ "They have all met my family, and still love me." She paused. "Wow that sounded horrible." She giggled. "That did not help at all. It is just that well you've seen them at concerts and other events. Yet I am the embarrassment of my family." She said solemnly, "I do wish I could love them…. I do on some level. I would be sad if they died, but how can someone who loves you make you feel so horrible?" She took in a deep breath. ''I mean it both ways; Rose hates me because she blames me for so much; things beyond my control. I make it easy for her to hate me because of the way I am. My father does not truly love me; I am a burden to him. He just loves that I am 'smart and talented;' he likes to brag. But he does not love me."

"Lizzie is his favorite. She's the only one he spends anytime with." She paused. "Would you like to know what I do with my time with him? Nothing, he does not speak to me. After several times of trying, I finally give up. The sad thing is no matter how much I know this, how many times I remind myself, I try. All he tells me is to keep working hard and he makes sure I have perfect grades. But his standards do not apply to the others. I'm the only one who has to do as he wishes. Jane and Lizzie could get C's and B's and he does not care enough about Kitty or Lydia, they can do as they please." Tears were falling from her eyes, her feelings were coming up again; this was the best she could contain them. It was no use, she was embarrassed. She hadn't meant to tell him so much, it just came out. "So they must not love me if I make them feel horrible." She sobbed.

He moved closer to hug her and she turned into his embrace. He started to sang the first verse of** Mother-John Lennon**, as she cried harder.

"You have a lovely voice; it is one of my favorite songs. It is funny how relatable songs can be." She said through sniffles.

"Thank you, though I think I enjoy hearing you sing more than I do me." He said with a smirk. She giggled and he laughed.

"Presumptuous are we?" She said giggling.

"Very. In fact I wake up every morning, get ready and tell myself that I look good before coming to school." He said trying not to laugh; he couldn't contain it and soon Lexie was laughing with him.

She stayed in his embrace, it made her feel stronger. "That is a good thing though. There is nothing wrong with knowing you are handsome as long as you do not let it get to your head. Like I know I am not ugly and I am happy that I am plain."

"What do you mean? You are beautiful!" He blushed; he didn't mean to say it, the words just spilled out.

Her smile faded. "No my sister Jane is beautiful; everyone would tell you as much. Tall, skinny, blonde, blue eyes, she's an angel. Then it would be Lizzie in my opinion, then Kitty. She can be very pretty if she did not cover her face with all the makeup she uses. Then Lydia in my opinion, leaving me last. But I suppose it depends on who you ask. Rose would say Jane, Lydia, Lizzie, Kitty and then me but she wouldn't call me pretty, just plain. _But _thank you for the compliment, I believe I can _look_ beautiful but I am only plain. I think it is a step up from how I use to feel, I use to feel so ugly."

"Rose is your mother?" She nodded, "Why do you call her Rose but your father is father?"

"Well Rose has never been a mother to me, not in private at least. She likes to brag about me and my friendship with Anne and Hurst to her friends, but in the confines of the house all she does is tear me down. Well at least she used to, it is not so bad anymore. On bad days she still gets under my skin. My main goal there is to be invisible and for the most part I am. I have given up on trying to get her to love me. I honestly do not care anymore." She took a minute to think. "No that is not true, though I wish it was…Yes it stings, but the pain dies away every day. One would think it would be gone by now, but no it's still barley there." She took another deep breath. "My father on the other hand, I find myself still trying. I do what I can to try and make him proud of me. In my mind I believe that if he is proud of me, then it must mean he loves me. No matter how hard I try; how many trophies and ribbons I get; if all my grades are 100's, he still resents me. Both of my parents do. I should know better. Logically I do and I tell myself that none of this matters, how they feel about me; my feelings, nothing is going to change."

He was quiet and she started to worry. She only meant to tell him what she told Will. She was not supposed to tell him any of this. These were things she kept to herself, but he did not know her family. He already wanted to distance himself she knew it. At least he did not know everything. She was startled when he lifted her up and sat her on his lap. He turned her sideways and gave her a big tight hug. She leaned into his embrace.

"So you see Will was right I infect people, I know that if I were normal they would at least love me a little."

"It is not your fault, Lexie. They are the ones who helped shape you. Their actions and words are responsible for your sadness. Do you not see that?"

"Yes, Dr. Stone said as much, 'Every single shred of joy and wonder has been tarnished, consumed and rejected by cold reality.' From a young age I saw the world different than most kids. They helped shaped me it is true, but there must have been something about me that made me unlovable."

"That is not true! Anne, Mary and Hurst love you deeply as does your family."

"Anne, Mary and Hurst are my family. I am not close to my actual family. I have explained my relationship with my parents. Lydia is Rose's favorite, so their views of me are the same. Kitty is jealous of me though I do not know why. She is capable of what I have achieved, all of them are. She does not know and refuses to listen how hard I worked to get where I am. Jane and Lizzie do love me, I am closest to them. They were the only ones who cared that I got hurt last Saturday. But they don't like to spend time with me for the same reason. They do not understand me and do not wish to. They have never tried to. I once spoke with Lizzie. Even as children we were never close, but she is my twin. It was the first and last time. I could tell I made her sad, I do not remember what I told her. I just remember that afterwards she did not wish to speak to me, nor Jane."

"She must have told my father, I remember he was angry with me and he started to avoid me. My guess is that Lizzie asked him not to say anything. So I stay to myself. Well I go for jogs with Lizzie and riding with Jane, but that is about it. I help them with their homework once in a while. Once again, bringing Will's words justice."

"Please stop saying he was right, he was wrong. Do you not see the effect you have on your friends? You should have seen them when you were missing. Hurst was the same when you fell last weekend. You are a big part of their lives. I do not think they would know what to do without you. You have this aura about you Lexie. I have only seen it when you are with them. When you are happy, you radiate this energy. You make others around you happy too."

"You honestly think so?" She asked happily.

He smiled, "Yes you have that same effect on Georgiana and even on me. Your smile, you have a beautiful smile. You glow."

She looked down and blushed, realizing she was still in his embrace. She must have shown her discomfort, he let her go and she slid off him. He got angry at himself. But he couldn't help but tell her the truth.

"Would you like to get something to eat? We can continue speaking if you like. If you would rather return to school though, I understand." She asked wanting to see if he still wanted to get to know her.

"Yes, where would you like to go?"

"I am not picky, anyplace will do. How about you?" She asked.

"I asked you first."

"And I answered your question." She said smirking "So now you must answer mine," she said giggling when he frowned.

"Touché," He said and chuckled. "Very well then," he said with an evil smirk. "Do you like Mexican food?"

"I have never tried it, but I like I said I am not picky."

"Great, let's go." He said a little too enthusiastically.

* * *

The car ride to the restaurant he explained how he and Hurst found the restaurant once when they were bored one day and it became one of their favorites. They spoke about their likes and dislikes and found that they were almost the same. His dislikes were things Lexie did not know about, therefore could not say she disliked them. They arrived and were seated in a corner. He asked if he could order for her and after thinking about it for a while she agreed. She had seen his smirk and figured he was up to something.

"Do you think Anne will be angry that I kept you out of school too long?"

"No, she knows why. She may not like it, but she knows you aren't holding a gun to my head and respects my decision."

"You told her you were going to speak to me?"

"No I asked her opinion; what she thought about me telling you about myself." She glanced at him and his eyes asked a question. "She thought that I should wait insight of what happened yesterday. To be sure I could handle it."

"I think you are doing a good job. I believe that things happen for a reason, although a lot of bad things happen I believe something good comes out of it. It might take a while to see, but it happens."

Her smile fell and she felt guilty. She believed that life was pointless and the world was just a fucked up place. Bad things just happened; people were evil. It was human nature to want more than, be vain, self-centered. But yesterday she had come to the conclusion that there was a point of people existing; just not her.

"You do not have to keep going if you do not wish. Thank you for telling me what you have said. I just hope one day to earn more of your trust."

"You, you would still like to get to know me?" He said yes staring straight into her eyes and smiled. "That was nothing just the tip of the iceberg. I would like to tell you now if it is all right."

The waitress came and placed a bowl with tostadas and a salsa on the table, and took the order. He ordered two plates of enchiladas, which came with rice and beans. He encouraged her to try the tostadas and salsa. It was priceless to see her try and stay composed. He was sure she would react as he and Hurst had, but she was tough. To his surprise she just smiled at him turning red and took a small sip of tea.

"You are tougher than Hurst and I, we chugged the whole glass." He told her smirking. "Did you like it?"

She tried another, then another. She smiled, "Yes," and took another small sip. "It is nice to know I beat you at something." She said smiling.

"What do you mean you beat me all the time." He said in a clipped tone, he saw her face fill with fear.

"I did not mean to say that. It was more of a joke because I did not beat you at anything in the literal sense. You only said that I could handle this one thing that you… I am really, very truly, deeply, really sorry. I do not think I am better than you at all." She said quickly, and added "I have never thought so." Quietly… "This was a bad idea. I _was_ getting to comfortable with you. But now I know so it will not happen again Ok? Are we still friends?" She asked panicking. She had regretted saying it. It made him angry, it was why he did not like her; she was better. She already told him too much and formed a small attachment to him. Yesterday came back to her head. The time it took for him to answer did not help.

"You see I told you I was a horrible person and you refused to listen. Now you hate me again, Anne was right I cannot handle this. I should have waited." She said thinking out loud.

"I never hated you Alexa." _Back to Alexa, great!_

"I had recently lost my parents when you got transferred to Silver. I was angry already because it was not fair that my peers had their parents and I did not. They were taken from me." He closed his eyes. _Honest truth_. He had to share something with her. He was going to lose her, he could not lose her. "Then you came and I felt as if you took my spot. Not to mention the fact that you were a scholarship student and your family. Then you started to play the violin." He looked up at her; realizing he was making her feel worse.

"You know how I believe things happen for a reason. It just takes a while to see the good?" She just nodded. "Well I had always thought that I was better than people beneath my station, it was how I was raised. I learned that it was not true and I believe I am a better person for it. When you started to play, I wanted to prove that I could play better, so I learned to play the cello. It was the best thing that could have happened. It helped me work out so many feelings. It was therapeutic, all thanks to you." He smiled brightly at her and she gave a small smile back.

The waitress came and left their plates. She took a bite of the enchiladas and turned as red as a tomato. She took a huge sip of her tea and began to fan herself. She looked at him and pouted when he smirked. Her eyes became watery and her nose was runny. He tried to suppress his laugh as she drank more tea.

"You are truly evil. I hope you know that." She said still trying to compose herself.

He broke out laughing making her semi comfortable. "You did say that you were not picky, and anyplace would do. You also allowed me to order for you, so this is your own fault."

"Had I known that you were going to be cruel, I would have ordered myself." She said sniffling.

"I was actually being nice, this is not that spicy compared to the other dishes, so I did you a favor." He said chuckling.

"What about tacos?"

"They come with this salsa that you _can _put on it. It is spicier than this; I would have suggested you use it and you would have. In the end this was actually being nice."

She just rolled her eyes and tried the rice and beans. She found that by mixing them it was not that spicy and when she finished her tea, she stole John's soda and drank it. He could not stop chuckling and it was hard for her to be serious. When they finished they ordered dessert and it was as if nothing bad had happened. She was a little more comfortable around him, but she could not really get passed the fact that she made him angry. He was just hoping he had not scared her away.

* * *

"Would you wish to go back to the park after dessert or back to school?" He asked her hoping she wouldn't pick the latter.

She thought about it for a while. "I'm not sure." She looked at her watch and then frowned.

"What's wrong? What time is it?"

"It is 1:40." She answered and looked down.

"Do you want to go back to school; we still have two hours left?"

"No it is not that. It's just that..." She couldn't say it, she lifted her hand up to show him, with the saddest look in her eyes.

He was confused at first and then he saw it, she had scratch marks on her hand and there were scabs from where she had bled.

"I do not notice when I do it; it is subconscious. I do not want Anne to see. I do not like her to feel bad, nor would I want her to blame you."

"Is this because of me? What happened a while ago?" He asked hurt.

"No. Well, I probably have been doing it all day. Anne and Mary kept glancing at my hands, but I ignored it at the time. I will admit I was nervous about speaking with you." He winced. "It was not your fault. It is a tick of sorts."

"Will you explain that to Anne? And Hurst? I would not want either of them to harm me." He gave her a soft smile.

"Anne would never! Hurst maybe; but never Anne!"

"If she's willing to slap her cousin, I am sure she is willing to slap me. You actually physically hurt yourself in my company."

"What! She slapped Will?" She looked sharply at him, regret passed his face. "She did not tell me," she smiled. "I wish I would have been there to see it! That is so great, I am glad." She giggled when John made a shocked face. "Let me clarify," she said seriously. "First, I am glad that she slapped someone in general. Second, when am I ever going to get the chance to see that again? Maybe we should keep her waiting for us at school and turn off our phones?" She said smirking.

"You would not! You know I can carry you and you cannot get too far away from me in crutches."

She looked affronted, "You would actually manhandle me? You are supposed to be a gentleman." She said giggling.

His eyes turned dark. "I would rather manhandle you than face Anne's wrath." He smirked at her.

She laughed, "She'd probably do it if I asked her to anyways. So I suggest you play nice."

He fidgeted in his seat. She had taken off her blazer and vest earlier. Her button up shirt hugged her upper body and he would love to touch her._ Damn teenage hormones_. Then he glanced at her hand, he picked it up and rubbed his thumb over it.

"How often do you do this?"

"I honestly do not know. Like I said it is a tick." She said pulling her hand back to look at it. "I might do it every day, maybe only when I'm over feeling. The only time I realize it is when I see it, or someone points it out. It is called Neurotic excoriations. The repetitive scratching causes lesions. Luckily, though I always cut my nails. I do not let them get long enough, so all I receive are tiny scratches."

Their dessert came. "Dr. Stone tells me that I am cynical, I have my own views and realistic ones of the world. My jumble thoughts and reasoning make me eccentric. Medically speaking of course I have an Anxious Personality Disorder. It causes me to have panic attacks; at times I cannot control my anxiety. That is what the pills are for." She ate some of her cake. He was going over what she just said.

"It is a mental disorder. It accounts for my trust issues; I am preoccupied with my own shortcomings and form relationships with others only if I believe I will not be rejected." She just kept looking at her plate, and continued indifferently. "Loss and rejection are too painful and I would rather be alone than risk trying to connect with others, not to mention I am introverted. I am content. Dr. Stone says I have an inability to identify traits within myself that are positive. She believes that the childhood emotional neglect from my parents developed it along with the rejection of my peers."

He started to feel guilty; it was his fault that others did not accept her at school. He was always the popular guy, everyone always did what he wanted, and followed by his example. She could see him blaming himself. She did not mean to blame him. She understood, he already explained.

"I believe it has more to do with my parents. I was already picked on at my first elementary. Lizzie would always protect me and Jane was like my mom, I'd always go to her. From a very young age, I knew my parents did not love me or each other. I've always felt that life is pain, dark depressing loneliness that eats at your soul. Everyone is taught in books and movies to believe in happy fairytale endings but there is only blackness. I have always felt that I have been a disappointment to my whole family, along with invisible, and unwanted."…. "The pills numb the pain; they helped me build my wall. But I have decided to stop taking them."

"Why the change?"

"The majority 90% of the time I feel nothing. Words do not get to me nor do my emotions." She had to choose her words wisely. It would be foolish to tell him how Will made her feel without him meaning to, when yesterday he made her feel the lowest she had ever been. "Lately the pills have not been helping. Especially yesterday and today, it is something I am willing to try. Unfortunately I cannot just stop taking them. I would suffer from withdrawals so Dr. Stone will be lowering my doses, that way if I change my mind it would not be a problem to keep taking them."

"I do not care how much you agree with Darcy. He was wrong and I know on some level you know that; but your thoughts get the best of you."

She smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Story of my life: I know, but I think too much. I think I like your belief that things happen for a reason. I do not believe it entirely. Before I use to believe that nobody exists on purpose, nobody belongs anywhere, and everyone is going to die. **Mad World by Tears for Fears** would be a constant song playing if my life were a movie."

"Yesterday; after the confrontation, I was grateful to have Mary, Anne, Hurst and Dr. Stone. I felt almost as if they were here for me. I do not know what I would do without them. And something good came out of my accident last week; Anne and Hurst are together now, and happy. You started being nice to me and yesterday I cried." She paused. "Well I actually hated that part, I hate to cry. I hate feeling out of control. But now here we are. Friends."

"I couldn't agree more, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel." He cleared his throat. "So you told all of this to Darcy and he still said those things to you. What an asshat."

She giggled, "That is funny. Asshat! Ha!" She laughed. "I only told him some of what I said here during dessert. I did not explain or go into so much detail; we were at the hospital. He asked about the pills. I forgave him because he gave me an explanation, and I see his logic. What I told you at the park… I have never told anyone. Well Dr. Stone knows about some things." She got serious, "This is going to sound really bad and if you get offended I understand." She stared at him, "Please do not give me a reason to regret opening up to you. I would say it was not easy, but I honestly did not mean to tell you any of it. I was only going to tell you what I told him, and I told you a lot."

He grabbed her hand and held it, starring back at her. "I promise you will not regret it. I feel honored that you opened up to me. Maybe what happened yesterday helped you open up today."

She smiled and agreed. They finished eating and paid, splitting the bill much to John's disapproval. On the way back to school, he brought up that he had a list of songs he would like to try and she was happy to know he still wanted to perform with her. That he wanted to be friends and spend time with her. They made it in time for last period.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Decided to change things a little once again. Here is Johnathan's POV. Lexie meets his family. Throughout the chapter I mix POVs to keep the story going. Hope it is not too confusing. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice; all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 21

He hated that they made it in time for last period, but at the same time he was glad he had time to process everything she told him. He smiled at the thought that she told him something no one else knew. He felt special, she must trust him. But at the same time it was a lot to process. He knew her family was horrible, he just thought it was because they had no class. His own family was crazy but they knew how to act in public. But to know that they did not love her, want her, and were embarrassed by her made him angry; with the Bennet's as much as himself.

He had always thought they were a loving family; they always came to her events and school functions. Both her parents always did brag about her. He thought they were just proud of her. He thought she was quiet around them was because she was embarrassed and serious, that the way Hurst spoke of her was the way she was normally. He always thought she was better than him. She had a loving mother and father, and he had just lost his. She was smarter and younger.

His whole view of her was shattered yesterday when she broke down in front of him, and now this. He always wondered why Hurst never spoke of her family, never told him anything about her when he would ask. _Something good is going to happen._ He smiled to himself, something had told him to go to the party on Saturday. He had not wanted to go, but Hurst insisted he needed a 'distraction', something told him to accept. He spoke to her and was able to witness what Hurst saw. She was comfortable around him. He hoped she would like his family. His grandfather was away on business and his grandmother was a sweet lady; she would bond with Lexie; she already loved to watch her play. He hoped that his sister would not embarrass him and that the $20 dollars he promised his niece to let him play with her later would help.

The bell rang and he made his way outside. She was speaking with Anne and Mary. Anne looked at him; he could see the worry in her eyes._ Does she think I would hurt her too?_ He looked over at Hurst who was saying hi to him as he approached. Hurst handed him Lexie's violin and he said hello to the girls. They said their goodbyes and were soon heading towards his house. They didn't speak; she was listening to the CD. He glanced at her; she sat with perfect posture and was looking out the window. He wanted her to look at him.

"So have you thought of any songs that you would like to play?" He asked.

"I like the ones you suggested. I had not really thought about it. We have until October, I am sure we will find the right one, or the right one will find us." She smiled and looked back out the window.

"Find us?" He asked smirking. She giggled and turned to face him.

"I thought you believed things happen for a reason?" She kept giggling. "I do not listen to the radio; I do not like about 90% of the 'popular' music they play. When I hear it, I give it a chance, then immediately tune it out and play my own music in my head. Sometimes though a song will catch my attention if I want it to or not. It seeps into my brain. It finds me. Unfortunately sometimes, the song is good musically but has horrible lyrics or I find the tune and composition of the song are catchy. Those are the songs that I hate at first, and then later I will be humming it, and then it will be stuck in my head. But I will never place it in my mp3 player." She looked out the window again.

"That is how they get you; it's like a commercial jingle….like Oscar Mayer bologna. You know that song taught me how to spell bologna! Ha! It is a funny word. I can't say bologna without sing spelling it in my head." She paused and it looked as if she was doing that very thing. Her facial expressions were priceless. He wished he could lean over and kiss her. "Or theme songs, like who does not know the Love Boat song, or at least the tune?" She hummed it and giggled. "Brainwashing! It's amazing how the human mind works. What do you think?'' She looked at him; he could not help but smile widely. Her head was a bit tilted and she looked at him with a small smile.

He looked at her lips. "That you truly are an enigma." He chuckled and smiled smugly when she blushed. "Like you said we have until October, we can look up videos and sheet music for anything. I also have a recording studio; I was hoping we could record ourselves."

"Yes that sounds fine. If we are lucky we might be able to get a song or two done every two, three days? So if we cannot find a song we can always go back and listen to the ones we've already played and find one that suits us."

He just nodded; all the girls he told about his studio were always impressed. She didn't even flinch at the mention of it. They were pulling up to the gate and he punched in a code at the gate, he drove up the long driveway and looked over to watch her reaction. He was disappointed when she didn't seem to like it. But he caught a look in her eyes and a different smile on her lips.

His home was grand, but out of place. Though they could not be seen, his neighbors had more modern houses. His mother however had always loved nature so their house was stone and had larger floor to ceiling windows throughout the house. There were trees surrounding the house. His parents had moved here after they married; he had a lot of good memories here. His grandparents moved here to raise him and his sister because they did not want to leave. A couple months ago his older sister had moved back in with them, along with his niece and nephews.

He helped her up the stairs and they entered his house, he was happy that the butler seemed to be busy and hoped he could get her to the music room without running into anyone. Fate had other plans; his niece came running up to him with her arms wide open like always yelling his name. But then she noticed Lexie and halted, she looked at him and a big 'o' formed on her lips. She paused to think, then looked up at Lexie and came walking up to them.

"Hello, how are you? I'm Nicole Parker. Nice to meet you." She said rehearsed and smiled with a curtsy; she was an adorable 6 year old. She looked like his sister, light brown short hair with brown eyes.

"Hello Miss Nicole Parker I am Alexa Bennet. It is nice to meet you." She smiled brightly and tried to curtsy.

"Ooooooooh! _You're _Lexa! You're right Uncle John; she is really, really pretty. Why are you holding those weird things?"

He blushed and looked at her but she was still smiling warmly. "These are called crutches. I hurt my foot and these help me walk."

"OOOOOOH ok. You look funny, but still pretty. Do you think my Uncle John is pretty?"

He looked at Lexie trying to stay composed. He wanted to know what her answer would be, but didn't want her to feel like she had to answer. "Ni-

"Thank you, you are very pretty I like your skirt. So how old are you Miss Parker?"

"I'm not Miss Parker silly my mommy is. I am seven." She smiled and held out 6 fingers.

"Nicky, you are six and going to be seven." She just smiled and nodded.

"Can you keep a secret Nicole?" She nodded and got excited. Lexie motioned for her to come next to her and kneeled. She whispered something in Nicole's ear and he could see her little head nodding with excitement. Then she whispered into Lexie's ear and she replied. "Ok so pinky promise?"

"Yea!" They pinky promised and Nicole looked like she was the happiest girl in the world. Lexie stood. "Would you like to play tea with me Lexa? Uncle John likes to play with me but he said we had to play later. Please?" She made huge puppy dog eyes.

He was about to answer when his sister came in. She was breast feeding his nephew, and half of her shirt was down and she was in pajama shorts. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and she probably hadn't. The divorce was taking a toll on her and she had a baby to look after. Everyone helped out with her two other children, but the baby would not let her rest, he was always crying. She looked up when Nicky yelled hi to her and composed herself as best she could.

"Johnny! What are you doing home so early?" She came over, "Mama told you to stop bringing your girlfriends over during school!" She meant to say it low enough for only him to hear, but it was evident by how red Lexie was getting she heard, he could she her tense and jaw tighten. "Where are my manners?! Hello I'm Jennifer Pa-Drake." She faltered.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. I'm Alexa Bennet." She smiled shyly and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. So what are you doing home from school?" She asked turning to him.

"Jenny, it is 4 in the afternoon, school is already out. Alexa and I are going to practice a duet for the concert. Remember I told you this morning?" He said a little annoyed.

"Yes, of cou-" She said picking a hand up to her face in embarrassment.

"Nathaniel Parker! You get back here!'' His grandmother could be heard yelling, and on cue his 4 year old nephew went running past them into another room; throwing his clothes off. His grandmother entered and looked at all of them; Nathaniel forgotten. She saw Alexa and then back down at what she was wearing. She was covered in dirt, she must have been gardening. She held her head up and came up to them. "Alexandra Bennet? Hello, I'm Mrs. Helen Drake; it is nice to finally meet you. You are a very talented violinist. I was happy when John told us you would be performing together." She said sweetly.

"Hello Mrs. Drake, it is nice to meet you to. Please call me Alexa." She said reaching to shake her hand.

"Very well, would you like something to drink? How about some cookies? I baked them myself." She said happily.

"COOKIES!" Nathaniel came running into the hall way in his underwear. The baby started to cry and his sister excused herself.

"No cookies for you young man." His eyes got watery. "Now go put some clothes on and maybe I'll give you one cookie." She said sternly. He pouted but went to go look for his clothes.

"Can I have a cookie granny? I'm being a good girl!"

"Yes you may."

"Can I have five then? I need them for my tea party. You're coming right Lexa?"

"You can have five if you behave and let John practice with his friend." She pouted but agreed. "So would you like some cookies Alexa?"

"Not at the moment thank you, but could I have some water?"

"Are you sure you would not like tea or lemonade. Our cook Gail is an angel sent from heaven. I can assure you, once you've tasted either you will be hooked."

"Lemonade sounds great thank you." She said.

* * *

They made their way to his studio, he was glad he had set everything up. "Sorry about that, my family is a little crazy."

"There is no need to apologize, I liked them. Your niece and nephews are adorable; children are great are they not?" He handed her case to her once she sat.

"Yes they are. I love them very much even though they are a handful. Do you have younger cousins?"

"No. Mary is a year younger than me and my cousin Josh is a year older. I just like kids in general. They are the best students, eager to learn and they are so innocent, unaware of the evils of the world." She said distantly.

"Students?"

"Yes. Our freshman year, after the concert, Mrs. Hill introduced me to parents who wanted their child to learn how to play the violin. One thing led to another and I became a tutor. I only tutor 2 kids, the ones who really want to learn and are not forced, until Christmas and then during the summer."

"Why only 2, why not year round?" He was happy to be getting to know her better.

She fidgeted uncomfortably; he worried and hoped she would answer. "If I only teach for a short amount of time, I could only truly devote my time to two kids." She fidgeted, "Their parents pay me…. Well, so they should get to have my full attention. I use a fraction of my money on Christmas shopping and birthdays. A majority is saved and I have enough money to pay for the things that _I_ want."

"So what did you make Nicole promise to keep a secret?" He asked changing the subject.

She leaned into his ear and whispered that it was a secret. He felt a tingle down his spine when her breath hit his ear. She pulled away giggling. "May I know at least what it was about?" She shook her head no.

There was a knock on the door and he told whoever it was to enter. It was his grandma, holding a tray with two glasses and some cookies. She waited until Lexie tried both and was happy that Lexie loved them. She invited Lexie for dinner; Lexie politely declined and his grandmother mentioned something about using the nice dishes and the dining room but Lexie explained about her transportation dilemma.

"Do not be silly I am sure John would love to take you home. Right John?" She said in a teasing manor.

"No thank you, I could not impose. I do not want to be an inconvenience."

As if on cue Nicole came into the room. "Pretty pretty please stay?" She gave her these huge puppy dog eyes; who could resist? She agreed.

Once they left the room, she texted Mary and her father and they began to practice. The only time they spoke was to talk about the music, hours passed and it was time for dinner. He was happy that everyone was on their best behavior, even Nate.

* * *

"Alexa, what are your plans after you graduate?" His grandmother asked.

"Right now I am in the process of deciding which college I would like to attend. Once I choose, I will most likely stay until the summer ends."

"I assume you will be earning your degree in music?"

"No mam, although I will continue to play, I am going to get my degree in accounting and business."

"I am glad to hear that you will continue to play you truly are a great player."

Lexie thanked her and conversation continued with Nicole talking about her day at school and about what they were going to do tomorrow. After dinner they invited Lexie to stay longer but she insisted that she must get home but thanked them for the invitation, dinner, and their hospitality.

* * *

On the car ride John asked why she wasn't going for a career in music.

"Getting to play the violin was only to help me get to college; it was not supposed to be my life." She explained that her father allowed her to play the violin all these years to help her get into a good school, but he expressed that it was a silly career and she could not make a life on it. She was allowed to stay a year longer in Silver if she agreed to earn her degree in an acceptable career to which she agreed.

He could hear a hint of sadness in her voice and asked her to elaborate. He could see her tense and she asked about his plans were. He told her that he too would be getting a degree in accounting and business. He did not have a choice, he was going to inherit his family's company and it was expected of him. The sadness in his voice was noticeable and she placed her had on his arm; she understood. She asked what he would rather go to school for. He told her he did not know, he had never thought about it before and no one had ever asked him. He had always known what was expected of him but at the same time he wants to do it because it is what his father would have wanted. She told him that she would like nothing more than to play for a living, but she saw her father's logic and at least he did not choose her career for her. She loved math, it was easy.

They arrived at her house and she told him to stop at the entrance of the driveway. He was confused but complied. She thanked him and said that she would see him tomorrow. He insisted on walking her to the door but she refused.

When he got home he asked Nicole what the secret was, she refused to tell him and he promised her 10 more dollars if she did. She went up to his ear and whispered. She just made a bunch of little noises. His face fell; she was smart, now he wouldn't know if she thought he was cute. He knew he was handsome, everyone always told him. But Lexie was not just anyone.

"Uncle John, don't be sad. Lexa said that you are pretty when you smile." He looked at her and asked when. "After she told me the secret; she said. 'Yes he is very pretty when he smiles." He could not stop smiling and asked her if she liked Alexa. She said yes and asked when she was coming over again.

* * *

Wednesday:

Will came up with the perfect plan on his own, Anne told him that she could not help him; Lexie was not a materialistic person so there was nothing he could buy her. Luckily Charlie decided to take Jane out on a date, but didn't want to use the word date. He wanted to go in a group, being too shy to go alone. He asked Will for his advice as to what they could do, Charlie did not want to do the usual movie and dinner and he wanted it to be special.

Will looked online for activities or events going on or around the city. He was happy when he found that an orchestra would be playing in a city two hours away. He knew that Lexie was passionate about music. It did not take much to convince Charlie, he usually did as Will suggested. At lunch Charlie asked Jane if she, Lizzie and Alexa would like to go with him, Darcy and Caroline out on Saturday.

"Why would you want to invite Lexie? You do not even know her." Lizzie asked a little harshly. No one but Jane noticed. She just did not want them to see how Lexie was.

"I know how much she loves music. You were right Jane; she is a very talented player."

"You've seen her play?" Lizzie asked confused.

"Oh yes. Lizzie I forgot to mention that Lexie was at Will's party this weekend. She stayed the weekend at Anne's remember?" Jane said.

Lizzie nodded; she understood why Jane didn't tell her. She told her she didn't want to know, hear, or talk about Darcy. Lexie hadn't said anything either but that was no surprise, she never did.

"Oh yea, happy belated birthday." She mumbled. The corner of his lip twitched slightly and he thanked her.

She however declined to go, it was not really her cup of tea to sit and listen to people play their instruments. She found it boring but did not say so. At the same time she didn't want to be in the same place as Darcy and Caroline. She coaxed Charlotte into saying they already had plans. Charlotte later berated her for declining, but at least now they were going to have a sleep over. Will was upset that she would not be going, he wanted be around her. He thought about backing out too but then remembered the reason why he suggested it in the first place.

* * *

"Lizzie, I hope you will change your mind. I am really nervous even though it is not a date, he said to dress formally." Jane told her later at night.

"Jane don't worry you'll be fine. Even with Lexie there, I just hope she doesn't embarrass you and say something wrong."

"All the more reason that you have to come."

"Relax, Charlie will be too busy with you and knowing Caroline, she will be too busy trying to get Darcy's attention. As for Darcy he will be his normal stuck up self and not speak to anyone." She said giggling. "Lexie will be left by herself as always."

"Lizzie! Honestly your mouth is going to get you into trouble one of these days. Do you think Charlie would spend the night speaking with me?"

"Yes, he likes you as much as you like him. Always texting and talking on the phone. If he does not like you then I am convinced he is a great actor."

They heard the front door close and by looking at the time, they knew it was Lexie. Jane called out to her when she was at the top of the steps and she came and stood at the doorway. She never entered without being invited.

"Yes Jane?"

"Come in." Lexie felt extremely happy. Jane and Lizzie never invited her to their night talks. _Maybe they wanted to hang out with her._ She came in and sat on the desk chair. She sat down and turned to face them.

"I have a huge favor to ask, Charlie invited us to go out this Saturday but Lizzie doesn't want to go. Will you please go with me? I'm really nervous and it isn't even Saturday." She asked happily.

Lexie was hurt, but didn' show it. _Of course they did want to talk to her, why would they?_ "Yes, where will we be going?"

"He told me it was a surprise, but to dress formally."

"Ok, let me know what time we will leave." She stood up and went straight to her room.

She lied down on her bed and listened to her mp3 player. She had been feeling things deeper than she normally would have. She should have known that they did not want to be around her. She did know. _Hope_, she hated that word; that feeling. It only led to disappointment.

* * *

Jane was going to say something when Lexie stood to leave but Lizzie stopped her.

"Jane it is no use." She said once Lexie left and she heard the door to their room close. "Just be happy that she agreed to go."

"I think that we should invite her to join us. We will all be going away soon and it would be a good bonding experience. That way we can keep in touch."

"Jane I know you would like to get to know her, but this is for the best. Believe me I know, you cannot see the bad in anything but I do not want her to put you down Jane. You are too kind and good."

"Lizzie, I know that she told you something that made you sad, but that was a long time ago. Maybe she has changed. She wouldn't have friends if she was sad all the time."

"Jane, Lexie will always be how she is. It's how she has always been. No matter how hard we try. And she only has 3 friends and one of them is family. You know how Mrs. De Bough is, imagine Anne? Probably like her and Lexie only follows her every command being as quiet as she is."

"Maybe you're right. I just remember when she would come to me when she felt bad. And you use to defend her." Jane said downfallen.

"Yes and I would always be the one who got into trouble."

* * *

Friday:

John had started eating lunch with them, Mary was still practicing, and Anne and Hurst would arrive later; always blushing. She and John sat down and she could tell he was nervous about something, but didn't ask him about it.

"Lexie I was wondering if you had any plans tomorrow night?" He said rushed.

"Yes. Jane asked me to accompany her on a date because Lizzie did not want to go. Why?"

"Oh my grandfather sent us tickets to an orchestra and I have a spare, I thought you would have liked to go."

She rewarded him with her big smile but then it fell. "I would have loved to go with you. I've always wanted to go; but I already promised Jane."

"You've never been to one?" He asked surprised.

"No my family always chooses to go to the movies, or fairs, carnivals. The only time I've seen others play is when we go to competitions and on YouTube."

He just nodded, he was upset. Maybe if he had asked her earlier; he wanted to on Monday but it would have been awkward. They were not friends yet; he was happy that they clicked so well in these past five days.

Lexie was upset, she liked spending time with John, though still wasn't as comfortable with him, she enjoyed the time they spent together. They would talk about movies, shows, little thing, music and play music. She got to know his family a little better and she would always stay for dinner. She even played with Nicole and Nate; she liked them. She felt like she was part of a family.

It was weird; it had only been a week. She needed to speak with Dr. Stone. She emailed her throughout the week, but she needed to speak with her; emails were a little impersonal right now. She felt she could not tell her as much or express as much; tell her how much had changed.

* * *

Lexie was in the kitchen eating fruit as she waited for John to return. They were taking a break and Nate asked him for his help. Jenny walked in with Noah, and she began to look for something to eat. Noah started to cry and Jenny tried to calm him down, but she had to use the restroom. Jenny asked her to hold him until John came back.

She was handed a screaming, crying, wiggling being and when she cradled him as she had seen Jenny do, he stopped crying. She smiled brightly at him and he returned her smile with a small one.

John walked back into the kitchen and saw Lexie holding Noah and speaking to him as if he were an adult; he wanted to laugh but didn't want her to know he was there. He was mesmerized by her smile and the glimmer in her eyes. He pulled out his phone and took several pictures. He quickly put his phone away and cleared his throat. He stopped breathing when she looked up at him, still with that smile, he felt his heart swell up.

"I think he likes me! That is so cool. I always wondered what it felt like to hold a baby. He's so tiny but chunky." Her face scrunched up. "I think Noah here just used the restroom."

He laughed and came to get him. Noah immediately started to cry and was handed back to Lexie and stopped. Lexie laughed and followed John to change his diaper. She wanted to know how to change one and he taught her. He liked that she wanted to know everything, she was always asking him questions; about the cello or how the equipment in his studio worked.

Before he took her home he went to his room while she spoke with Nicole. He was nervous the whole way. Luckily she was just listening to the music and he was able to keep composed. Before she exited the car he grabbed her arm and handed her a note. She looked at him with a questioning glance; he shrugged and told her not to read it until the morning. She just smiled and accepted it. She thanked him and told him she would see him on Monday.

* * *

The next morning she woke up and reached for the note. She was going to read it last night but she decided honor his wishes and wait. Opening it she saw that it was two pages and he had very beautiful handwriting. The first read:

_Lexie, I know that we have only known each other for a week, but I am glad to call you my friend. You are a good person. I hope that these words will help you see that. Your friend, Jonathan Drake._

She looked at the other page and read it:

_*Darling, open your eyes. You are not made of those words that hurt you. Or that number on the scale, or the expectations that you feel you will never meet. You are made up of nothing more than you. Simply, beautifully, wonderfully, uniquely you. You are a lovely complex soul. An individually fascinating combination of thoughts, ideas, feelings, emotions. No one is as beautiful as you. Look past the mirror. Look at your soul. Only then will you see yourself as you truly are. Beautiful. So smile! And don't forget to love yourself._

She smiled and must have read the page 20 times. She got up and ready still with a smile on her face. She didn't know how to feel, she just felt happy. She wondered if he wrote it or looked it up. It did not matter to her she still loved that he took the time to write it. _Just for me._ She wanted to place it in her book and give credit to the person who wrote it.

When she saw that Lizzie was up, she contained her happiness and asked Lizzie if she would like to walk Aries with her, but she declined. She grabbed several apples to give him.

* * *

As they walked into the fields, she could tell he wanted to do trot or sprint but her head was still healing and would often hurt. Once she got off of him she fed him an apple as she started to unbuckle the saddle and took everything off including the reigns. She made a clicking noise and he took off in a trot and soon he began to run. She watched him for a while and then took her phone out so she could text Hurst and ask him for John's number. She realized that she never got his and he didn't know her number either. She wanted to thank him for the kind words; just thinking about it made her smile.

She looked up and saw that Aries was now running beside another horse. It looked like a race almost and then she saw the rider on the other horse was Will. Her smile dropped, she had to get out of here. She didn't expect to see him until tonight, around other people. They slowed down and started to walk. She whistled loudly and Aries started to trot towards her. She hoped that Will was not going to come over to her but no such luck. _Disappointment, you'd think I'd be used to it. _Aries approached her and she handed him an apple and started to put everything back on.

Will got off his horse and said hello to her. She told him hello, flatly. He looked at her as she moved quickly to put the saddle on Aries. "Would you like some help?" He asked. He wanted to speak with her and couldn't believe his luck.

She could not be mean to him. She could not be cold. "Although I do not require your help, it would be appreciated and welcomed. Do not think however that I cannot do this on my own." She said without looking at him.

He nodded and placed the saddle on Aries for her and she just kept working. She thanked him once she was finished and her phone went off indicating she had a message. To her surprise it was John. Will was forgotten.

John asked Hurst for her number, he wanted to see if she read his note and what she thought about it. She smiled widely and told him thank you and that she loved it. She finished with Aries and gave him another apple. Will's horse neighed and came up to her nudging her. She giggled and reached into her pouch. She looked to Will for approval and fed his horse.

"What is his name?" She giggled when he wanted another.

"Perses"

"Hello Perses, it is nice to meet you. This is Aries, Aries say hello." Aries nodded and neighed. She giggled and gave him a hug. "Good boy!"

She heard footsteps and turned around to see Lizzie jogging towards them.

Lizzie almost tripped when she saw them. Today she felt like jogging and ended up this far by chance. She worried about what they could be talking about and decided to go up to them.

"Lexie, please tell me you didn't ride Aries, what about your injury?" She said the first thing that popped into her head.

"No need to actually worry Lizzie, we walked here and then I let him run by himself. We were actually about to leave."

"Oh, I thought that you and Darcy here were riding together."

"Hello Elizabeth. No, I just came upon them and stopped to say hello." He said he couldn't help but stare at her.

She still looked beautiful with her hair the frizziest he had seen it and sweat dripping down her face. Lexie noticed the way he looked at Lizzie, but Lizzie thought that he was critiquing her. She had to warn Lexie away from him.

"I see." She said wiping the sweat from her forehead. "It is good to hear that you are only acquaintances. If you do become friends however I must warn you Lexie that Darcy here has a bad temper and once you get him mad, he will not forgive you." She said in a teasing tone.

Lexie however felt a hint of anger but pushed it down. Will got angry because it was the worst thing to say right now. He hadn't spoken to Alexa yet about last week and now Lizzie was telling her that once you made him mad, that was it he would resent you. Surly Alexa knew though that it was a misunderstanding.

"I thought we had decided that you could not find it within you to make fun of my flaws." He said.

"Oh we did but I am not making fun of them I'm just warning my sister not to make you angry. You do not know each other. I would not want _either_ of you to say the wrong thing. Lexie does not think like we do. And knowing you have something against people who offend you in some way…." She said shrugging.

"I believe that everyone has a characteristic that is a natural defect. That not even the best educated can overcome." Darcy said staring at Lizzie.

"Yes and yours is to hate everyone, if I remember our conversation correctly." She tried to say it harshly but Lizzie had a way about her that it did not sound harsh at all. She always sounded sweet and mischievous.

"And yours is to willfully misunderstand them." He said with a smile.

Perses neighed and Will and Lizzie broke eye contact to look at him. He was standing alone and Lexie could be seen in the sort distance walking next to Aries. Both of them felt bad, neither had noticed that she left. Lizzie was more embarrassed that Lexie would just leave without saying anything, she found it rude. Plus she was now stuck with Darcy. They said their goodbyes awkwardly and each headed home.


	22. Bonus

**A/N: Just wrote this for fun. It is Lexie speaking with Anne and Mary on Monday after she got home from John's. Enjoy.**

Bonus:

Forward: Annie, Mary

Just got home, IM:)

ALexingtonBee: Hello My lovelies:)

AnneDBough: Finally! Hello!

MaryPhillips: Hi! Don't mind Anne, she has been anxious all afternoon. So how did it go?

ALexingtonBee: There is no need to worry, everything is ok. Well…. not everything.

AnneDBough: I knew it! What did that bastard say or do! You know Hurst will take care of him right?

ALexingtonBee: Anne you should be a mob boss! LOL. Though I wish I could say he did do something, it would only be to watch you slap him;)

AnneDBough: Lexie, the reason I did not tell you is because I knew you would disapprove. Do you forgive me?

ALexingtonBee: Always, you should know better, no need to explain. I just wish I would have been there to see it!

MarryPhillips: Good to know that you _are_ angry with Darcy and don't forgive him.

AnneDBough: I agree you forgave him too easily; I still do not forgive him.

ALexingtonBee: I actually do forgive him. I realized as I was speaking with John that I did not really explain anything to Will. I just answered his questions honestly. When I spoke with John I went into more detail. I believe he understood he wants to be my friend. I met his family and they invited me to stay for dinner.

ALexingtonBee: I just wish I had seen you actually slap someone. Tell me was this a once in a lifetime thing, or will I have the privilege of witnessing it again?

MaryPhillips: I would say that it will happen sometime further into the future. I wish I had seen it too. Hurst said it was amazing to see.

AnneDBough: Perhaps someone will make me angry enough and you will be fortunate enough to see:)

ALexingtonBee: Would it be wrong to say John did say something bad?

MaryPhillips: Yes it would, there would be nothing to fuel Anne's wrath, it would not be the same:D

ALexingtonBee: Very true, I suppose we will just have to wait:(

MaryPhillips: So... when did Jonathan become John?

ALexingtonBee: Today, it was strange I felt comfortable around him. Not at all like with you guys, but IDK. I think we will be great friends. All of us:)

MaryPhillips: Lexie…..are you sure you did the right thing in telling him. We are talking about Johnathan Drake, and you have never been his favorite person. I only mention this because of your hand. I do not like to see you hurt yourself.

AnneDBough: Sorry, I am also texting Hurst:) But I agree with Mary, Lexie. I am worried that you will not be able to bounce back if something bad were to happen again.

MaryPhillips: Please do not be angry with us Lexie, we only have your best interest at heart and we never say anything, we leave you to yourself and I am worried that we have done the wrong thing by not speaking with you.

MaryPhillips: Lexie?

AnneDBough: You know we will be here for you always and forever. No matter what even if the worst was to happen. I agree with Mary, I too wish we had taken the time to speak with you instead of leaving you to your thoughts.

ALexingtonBee: You know I love you both very much. I know you both love me very much. My burdens are my own. You know I cannot control when I scratch myself, I was just nervous, nothing else. John is a good man.

AnneDBough: Yes you also thought that of William:(

AnneDBough: I am sorry! Like I said I still do not forgive him. But I will respect your decision.

MaryPhillips: As do I. But can you please try to let us in more? I only ask because I felt so bad that I let you go off on your own. Had I followed you, had I done something different. Maybe just maybe nothing bad would have happened.

ALexingtonBee: John told me that he believed things happen for a reason. Though I do not believe it, I do see his logic. Example: Anne slapped someone!

MaryPhillips: Do not do that Lexie. You cried, like actually cried. Hurst said that you must have cried for about an hour. You were so exhausted…...When John came in with you asleep in his arms; Lexie you should have seen yourself...I almost thought... I knew it was my fault.

ALexingtonBee: Mary, please do not blame yourself, although I hated to cry. I believe it helped me, I felt like I could breathe more. John suggested that maybe what happened yesterday helped me open up to him. Maybe it will help me to open up more in general.

AnneDBough: Well I am glad you feel that way. I guess we will play it by ear.

MaryPhillips: Yes, there will be a light at the end of the tunnel.

ALexingtonBee: A very long tunnel dark tunnel… I love you guys, I do not know where or who I would be without you. I do not believe things happen for a reason. But I no longer believe that people have no purpose, you guys and Hurst mean the world to me, you are here for me; you are my family. That sounds selfish but that's how I feel. If I believed in God I would thank him for you.

AnneDBough: We love you very much. I feel exactly the same way you do. You do have a purpose on this earth. You are here for me and I know Hurst and Mary feel the same.

MaryPhillips: Yes I do. Love you cousin! You are special, you are important, you are loved. Always remember that Lexie. You matter!

Lexie felt tears threating to escape. She would try; try for them, to open up next time whenever that would be. She felt bad that they felt that they should have tried. They did try; they always use to try on the rare occasion when she needed to be alone around them. She would try. She owed them that much. They would not run from her, they would not reject her. They would support her like always.

Or maybe she would infect them. She would make them feel worse if she told them how she felt. The hurt she felt. They already blamed themselves for what happened and they did nothing wrong. _No_. She would try, if they were willing to hear more she would allow them. She thought about John. He wanted to be her friend. He wanted to spend time with her. Maybe just maybe things happen for a reason. But she could not bring herself to agree. She had yet to see it. _Everyone was a mindless zombie. No that was not true_. She hated thinking; she overthought, that was her problem. She lived with demons, almost like voices. But they did not tell her to do things. It was just her.

She could speak to them right now. Just open up; but not over IM and not over the phone. There was always tomorrow. But tomorrow these feeling would be gone. There was no point. They said goodbye, goodnight and that they would see each other tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I just want to thank you guys who are following my story, and post reviews. Sorry I have not had time to reply to them. A lot of you have mentioned Lizzie being OOC and you might hate me for the opening of this chapter. I feel though it is just how she deals with Lexie. She has good intentions though. I guess I got the idea to write her this way from another fanfic story where I thought Lizzie was being a snobby b*** and Darcy was a good guy. **

**But huge thanks, it makes me excited and I want to keep posting so I wrote this chapter on my day off. Hope you enjoy! I will try to post at the end of this week or sooner. I will be going out of town this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice; all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 22

"Lexie, why would you just leave like that?" Lizzie said catching up with Lexie.

"Like what Lizzie?" She asked innocently.

"Without saying something, it was very rude and now Darcy is going to think bad about us. More than he already does." She said a little annoyed.

"What I find quiet rude is being spoken for. You did not even notice I left, so I do not understand the problem."

"The problem is that Darcy doesn't like us and doesn't need any more reason to add to his dislike. I'm only trying to protect you."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me. I do not care if he likes me or not. If he doesn't like me anything I do will only add to it."

"Well what about Jane, don't you want her and Charlie to get together?"

"If that is what both of them want yes. If only one wants to, it is not fair to the other person, is it? What does Will have to do with Jane and Charles?"

"They are only best friends; you know he said that forcing someone to do something is good if they have good intentions, imagine if he convinced Charlie not to date Jane?"

Lexie got angry, but didn't show it. _You mean like father. What was wrong with her lately, why was she letting her feelings get to her?_ She needed to speak with Dr. Stone and soon. Maybe she could shed some light on what was happening. "What does that say about Charles then?"

"Lexie!" She pleaded. "Jane really likes Charlie a lot and anyone with eyes could tell you that Charlie really likes Jane. Well except for Jane. The point is they don't know you so you could pretend to be someone else." Lizzie blurted out and Lexie stumbled. "You know I don't mean that in a bad way, you do understand what I mean right?" She asked worriedly. _Jane was right her mouth would get her into trouble._

"Yes, just because they know about the pills does not mean that they know my personality. So if I am 'normal' or socially acceptable they would not know there was anything wrong with me." She said nonchalantly.

"Lexie!" Lizzie she said somewhat annoyed and grabbed her by the arm halting her. "That is what I'm talking about, when you say things like that. You know I did not mean it in a bad way!" She said angrily.

"Did I sound hurt Lizzie? Was that not what you meant?" Lexie said apathetically.

"Yes, but the way you say it makes me sound horrible. You know I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just letting you know that you could have a chance to bond with Jane. You two will be going to college soon and she would like to get know you."

"I see. Very well then I will watch what I say." She understood; _She would infect Jane_; _Lizzie believed it herself_. "My ankle is a little stiff; I'm going to ride Aries back. Would you like for us to walk with you?"

"No I'm gonna jog back. I'll see you there." She said and took off.

Lexie stopped and pulled out the folded up paper she had in her pocket. Although she had memorized the contents and knew the words by heart, she bought it in case her thoughts got the better of her. A physical reminder, she carefully unfolded it and read the words over and over again, until Aries got restless. She gave him another apple, folded the paper and placed it back in her pocket. She got on Aries and went back to the house smiling.

She entered the house ignoring everyone and went to her room. She got out her phone and texted John.

*Thank you again for the poem. It really helped today. You are a great friend*

John: *I am glad that it helped, would you like to talk about it?* He texted back imminently.

She thought about it, which she found strange, she never spoke about anything that got to her. She concluded she must have wanted to talk about it. The question was to whom? '_Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger.'_ John was technically a stranger, compared to Anne, Mary, Hurst and Dr. Stone. But she did not want to hurt her friends feelings by not going to them with a problem first. _They would understand._ She knew they would. Then again she did not want to do it through technology which was strange since when did she care. It was better, more impersonal. Isn't that what she wanted what she aimed for in life?

*I would but not over the phone, by the time I see anyone. The feelings will have passed*

John: *What about IM? Phone call? Skype?* He wanted to be there for her.

*IM is too impersonal for me right now. I do not like to speak on the phone; one cannot see the other person. And I have never tried Skype. But I am at my house and I do not want anyone to overhear me*

John: *I could go pick you up and we can go somewhere if you like*

*That would be a waste of gas:) But no, I have no doubt that Rose will come soon to tell me to get ready for Jane's date*

John: *I would not mind at all. What time is the date?*

*We will be leaving at 4*

John: *That's about 6 hours away!*

*Yes I know*

John: *How long does it take you to get ready?* Surly she was not so vain.

*Depends*

John: *On?*

*22 min to shower, brush my teeth, and comb my hair. But then I still have to style it. Then I will choose a dress that I would like to wear and Rose will make me change an infinite number of times until she realizes that nothing will do except the original dress I had on. Rarely will she make a different decision so who knows*

John: *One would think you are the one who has a date* He was nervous that she actually was going on a double date. _What if she liked the other guy?_

*No, I'm just a spare, as I mentioned Lizzie did not want to go. Rose will only fuss over me until I hear 'It will just have to do.' Then I'm free*

John: *So you have to endure being in the presence of a complete stranger just so your sister may go on a date?*

*No I have to endure the presence of Will Darcy, Charles, and his sister Caroline I believe.*

It took him a while to text back. He needed time to process. _Did she like Will? Why else would she agree to go on a date with them? After what happened on Sunday, is that why she finally cried? The guy she liked hurt her feelings?_

John: *Why would you agree to go on a date, knowing Will was going to be there?* He asked bravely.

*Jane asked me; she needed me. I never get to spend time with her, though I doubt I will tonight anyways. As for knowing about Will, I would have had to face him sooner or later. I actually saw him this morning, he is our neighbor. I cannot hide from him forever*

John: *Is he the reason for your trouble today?*

*No, not directly. I have to go, I can hear Rose from up here yelling at Jane, I'm next*

*Thank you again and thank you for listening to my woes *

John: *You are welcome, I'm always here if you ever want to speak with someone*

*Glad to know, I will see you on Monday*

She had to change several times before she was ready, but she was ready by 1. She ended up wearing a black long sleeve dress that hugged her body and was mid-thigh. It looked like a sweater that was wrapped around her and had a buckle on the side. She made a half ponytail and made a bump. Then she took strands from opposite ends and crossed them. She put on eyeliner and mascara and decided to use the eye shadow Dr. Stone had included in her make up kit and put on cherry lip-gloss. She wore black flats and had a small clutch. She stayed in her room and sent a short email to Dr. Stone. Asking her when they would be able to meet. She replied that tomorrow would be a good day around 2.

Lexie texted Hurst and Anne to see what they would be doing, they both replied that they had a date. They asked Lexie why and she mentioned she needed a ride. Both told her they would not mind taking her. Lexie knew that they wouldn't and she would like to talk to them both but didn't want to interrupt their time together. John came to mind and she texted him. He said he would not mind giving her a ride; she said yes to Dr. Stone, and told Anne and Hurst that she had found a ride.

To kill time she looked up the orchestra that John invited her to. They were amazing and she would have loved to go. She remembered what Lizzie said and decided that she would try to be normal. She did want to form some type of bond with Jane, maybe this would help. She finished her homework and looked up songs that she would like to practice with John. Soon it was 3 and Rose called her downstairs. She gave her the same talk that Lizzie had given her but was not so kind. She said nothing and agreed.

The doorbell rang; she, Jane and Rose went to answer it. Charlie was standing there looking nervous until he saw Jane. She was wearing a long flowing baby blue dress and her hair was in a loose bun. She looked like a model. Lizzie came to say hi to Charlie and asked where everyone else was. He replied that they were in the car waiting. Lizzie thought it was a bit rude; _They were too important to get down and say hello_? He told Rose that they would be back before midnight and she responded whenever would be fine. Just to be careful and have fun. As they were walking out the door Rose grabbed Lexie by the arm tightly and told her to remember what she said and pretend to have something to smile about.

* * *

Will waited in the car, not wanting to get down and have to be in the presence of the Bennet's. He was glad that Caroline decided not to join them, as soon as she heard Lizzie wouldn't be going she didn't want to go.

She knew Will wouldn't converse with Alexa and thought he was going to keep Charlie company to make sure to occupy his time and not let him and Jane be left alone. She honestly didn't want to go watch people play there instruments, it sounded so boring.

Will was happy he would have a chance to speak with Alexa. Charlie would no doubt be in deep conversation with Jane. He saw them walking up to the car. Charlie had a huge grin plastered on his face as did Jane. She truly was very beautiful, she looked like she should be walking down a runway and her baby blue dress went with her skin well and brought out the blue in her eyes. He saw Alexa walking behind them. He held in his breath, the dress hugged her body perfectly and he could see all her curves. Her hair was down and she looked beautiful, with the exception of her fake smile.

She was going to sit in the back but Charlie opened the front door for her. She was clearly upset but just thanked him smiling. She got into the passenger seat and buckled up, saying hi to Will without looking at him. He told her high and asked her how she was doing.

"I'm doing great! How are you?" She said too cheerfully. _Ugh that felt so wrong._ She thought, normal. He looked at her, she was lying, he thought that she would have been excited to go to see an orchestra; maybe it was being in his presence.

"I am good." He cleared his throat. "Are you excited about The Orchestra?" He asked hopefully.

Her head snapped up to look at him. She smiled and it spread to her big smile as her eyes twinkled with excitement. "We are going to see The Orchestra that is playing in Park County?" She asked happily.

"Yes did Jane not mention it?"

"No, I am sorry Lexie; I thought it would be a nice surprise. I can tell by your smile that I was right." Jane said.

"Oh yes, very nice surprise. I was saddened when I lost the opportunity to go. But now I am very happy! You know I've always wanted to see one! This is great!" She could not stop smiling; she was going to get to go after all.

"Lost the opportunity? What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Oh John invited me to go with him but Jane had asked me to accompany her first."

"John?" Jane asked.

Lexie tensed; she did not want anyone in her family to know. They would over react; everyone in town knew who the Drakes were. "Yes, a friend from school."

"Oh, well that was nice of him." Jane said sounding hurt. "Why have we not met him? We've met Hurst and Anne?"

"He is a new friend," was all she said.

Charlie's phone rang and he told Will to return home. Caroline decided to join them at the last minute and seeing as they had yet to leave the neighborhood… Will got frustrated and stated that they would not wait more than five minutes for her. Charlie agreed and called Caroline to relay the message.

Caroline was already dressed and ready when they got there. She always had her hair and makeup done; all she had needed to do was change. After Will and Charlie left Louisiana was surprised to see that she didn't have the house to herself. She was planning on it. She met a guy at school and invited him over. She mentioned to Caroline that although Alexa was plain, she looked very pretty when she tried. She also mentioned that she was friends with Anne and was already liked by Mrs. De Bough; also knowing Will, he probably would find something to talk with Alexa about. Things happen. It did the trick; Caroline ran upstairs and changed quickly.

When Caroline came to the car she noticed that Alexa was in the front seat with Will and that she was smiling. She was upset; she should be sitting in the front. It was Charlie's car after all, now she had to sit in the back with Charlie and Jane.

* * *

"So what kinds of music do you guys like?" Lexie asked thinking of something normal.

"I like just about anything." Charlie answered and Jane agreed.

Will said he didn't really listen to anything, he preferred to read but classical.

"I like anything you can dance to, like Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake, The Black Eyed Peas." Caroline said. "Let me guess, you like classical music?" She said with a small sneer.

"Although I do love classical music, I listen to all types of music. My favorite 20 bands are all different genres. I find it impossible to like one genre there are so many wonderful artists out there. But I suppose I somewhat dislike the type of artists you like Caroline. Though I would not know I do not listen to the radio."

"What are some of your favorite bands?" Charlie asked.

"In no particular order: The Doors, The Chariot, The Black Keys, The Dresden Dolls, Joy Division, Radio Head and Thom Yorke The Eraser-great album. Block Party, Regina Spektor, The Beatles, Tool, The Kinks, Mos Def, Wu-Tang Clan, Saul Williams, the list just goes on." She said happily.

"I've never heard of any of those bands." Caroline said with a hint of smugness. Lexie just smiled brightly.

Caroline dictated the radio station and Lexie just stared out the window. Charlie and Jane were lost in their own world with Caroline interrupting it every now and then. Will just drove; he couldn't speak with Alexa anymore, he had a feeling Caroline would just make snide comments to make her feel bad. After two rest stops and two hours of practical silence they made it. He would casually glance towards Alexa, but she just kept looking out the window. Caroline noticed making her jealous; Will always avoided looking in her direction.

* * *

"Alexandra don't you own a pair of high heels. All I've seen you in are flats, are high heels too hard to walk in for you?" She said condescendingly. She finally saw the dress Alexa wore and was a bit jealous of her curves. She saw how Will looked at her when they walking to the auditorium.

"Well yes of course, my ankle still gets a tad sore. I fear that if I had worn a pair of high heels I would be stuck in crutches for another week." She said unaffected. "I do not believe they are hard to walk in, but I am afraid they are not as high as yours, I would fall in your shoes.'' She said looking at Caroline's six inch heels.

Caroline just gave her a small smile, she would have to try harder to get under her skin and show everyone how Lexie was.

As they waited in the lobby, Lexie heard a familiar voice yell her name. "LEXA!" She looked around and saw Nicole leading John by the hand towards her and her group.

John had seen them walking in and he stood glued to the floor, the dress Lexie was wearing showed off her body. Her perfect posture showing off the deep curve of her lower back, her hourglass figure, it was doing things to him. He really hoped that dress was not for Will. Nicole noticed that his attention was elsewhere and looked in his direction, seeing Lexie she started pulling him while calling out to her. When she turned to look at them; the way her eyes lit up and her smile, he wished he had a camera. He couldn't believe his luck. She waved at them and greeted them warmly.

"Lexa!" Nicole gave her a hug around her waist.

"Miss Parker! How are you?" She said teasingly, it was something they did; she really liked the cute way Nicole called her Lexa.

Nicole giggled. "I'm good. Thank you." She curtsied and giggled when Lexie curtsied. "Uncle John said you weren't coming did you change your mind?" She asked her voice full of happiness and hope.

Lexie's smile faded from her eyes; a pained looked crossed her face, everyone but Caroline noticed. She kept her smile; she wished she wasn't wearing this dress right now. She wanted to kneel down but couldn't. John understood and kneeled to Nicky's eye level.

"Nicky-" He said sadly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. _Her hand_. She knelt while supporting herself on him and pointed her knees towards him.

"Nicky, I wish I had come with you, but I came with my sister and her friends." Nicky pouted. "Would you like to meet her? She is really nice." She gave her a smile. Nicky nodded and extended her hand.

"Miss Nicole Parker, this is Miss Jane Bennet. She is my older, but beautiful sister. Jane this is Nicole."

"It is nice to meet you Miss Jane." She curtsied.

"Hi Nicole, it is nice to meet you too. I like your dress, it is very pretty."

"Thank you! I like your dress, you look like a angel."

"Thank you."

Lexie looked behind her and reached out her other hand towards John and smiled at him. She whispered and asked if he would like to meet her sister. Jane noticed and thought that they might be more than friends.

"Jane this is my friend Johnathan Drake, he is Miss Parker's uncle." Nicole giggled.

"Hello Jane it is nice to meet you. Hello Charles, Caroline and Fitzwilliam." Nicole laughed.

"Please call me William, Fitzwilliam is a family name." Will said annoyed.

"So you're not gonna sit with us Lexa? We still have your ticket." Nicole said sadly.

"No I'm sorry, I can't but I am happy that I saw you and I will see you on Monday ok? We can have a tea party. Pinky promise."

"Ok!" She said happily.

"We still need to buy my ticket." Caroline said hintingly. She might not be able to sit with her group but she would not mind being in John's company.

"Oo oo oo! Lexa you can sit with us and she can sit where you're gonna sit! Right Uncle?"

"Yes that is a great idea! Save your money. What do you say Lexie? We are in the first balcony the sound and view is amazing. I know my grandmother would love for you to join us." He smiled dashingly. _He is really hot when he smiles like that. _Lexie thought and wondered where that thought came from.

"I would love to go say hi to your grandmother, but I am afraid I must decline your invitation. I came with my sister and her friends."

"We do not mind Alexa, really." Charlie said. Lexie looked unsure. _What would be the right thing to do_? "It saves us having to buy a ticket for Caroline because she came last minute." He said reassuringly.

"Only if everyone does not mind, it is a big deal to me that you would invite me, even though Lizzie di-was not able to come."

Caroline was the first to let her go, she could have Will to herself. Jane agreed she saw how happy they made Lexie. Will saw this to; she seemed to glow and he reluctantly agreed. The whole point of coming here was to make up for his harsh words. She rewarded all of them with her smile. Jane was happy to see Lexie smile; she never got to see Lexie happy. Lexie thanked them all and parted ways.

* * *

She said hello to his grandma and made their way to the seats. His grandmother sat in one corner first and Lexie not wanting to sit in between the family went to the other corner. Nicky was going to sit next to Lexie but her grandma told her to sit next to her. Nicky pouted and asked her uncle if she could sit between the two women. He did not care; he was going to sit next to Lexie, so Lexie moved a seat over.

"You look very beautiful tonight. Was this your first choice or did Rose choose it for you?"

"Thank you," she blushed. "This was my first choice but I did have to change several times."

"Is looks brand new, like you've never worn it before."

"It is new in the sense that it is the first time I wear it, but I bought it a while ago. It was at a great price and Anne and Mary convinced me to buy it. I just never had the confidence to wear it."

"Would the boost of confidence have anything to do with a guy?" He asked boldly. He didn't want to know but at the same time he wanted to know if she liked Will.

"Yes, I believe it does." She gave him her bright smile. He returned it but it did not reach his eyes. She sensed something was wrong and opened her clutch pulling out a folded paper. She handed it to him and gave him an encouraging nod. He opened it and saw his handwriting. She giggled when he smiled wide and grinned at her. "Thank you." She said.

Lexie was enchanted by the performance, she was practically siting at the edge of her chair; a huge smile plastered on her face and her eyes twinkling, she was glowing and radiating happiness. She was too preoccupied to notice that John spent a majority of his time looking at her. Will kept glancing up at them and noticed. At the beginning of each song she would get giddy and look at John and at the end of each she clapped as if it were the best song ever. John wished he could reach out and touch her.

At the end of the concert she hugged him tightly and thanked him, along with his grandma and Nicky. His grandma went to speak with a friend she saw and they made their way to where they agreed to meet Jane. Will saw them walking towards them and noticed that John had his hand on Lexie's lower back. Lexie was glowing and came to hug Jane tightly along with Charlie, Caroline and Will and thanked them all. She turned her attention back to John and Nicky.

Will was stunned he looked at everyone else and figured that they felt the same. When she hugged him he felt warmth, a strange but great feeling, and felt the loss when she pulled away. Even Caroline looked effected by it. Jane had tears in her eyes, but composed herself and went to hug Lexie again. He watched as she held on to Lexie, as if they had not seen each other in years.

* * *

"Are you even allowed near the knives Alexa?" Caroline asked when Alexa picked up a knife to cut her steak.

She hated the way that both John and Will had looked at Alexa. She was not nearly as pretty as Caroline was, she was plain and took pills for depression. What was special about her? Everyone looked at her shocked but Lexie, she had heard her but was too happy thinking about the concert.

"Yes, I am not suicidal. Though I am sorry if I gave off that impression," she paused, "for the life of me I cannot recall engaging in a conversation with you long enough to form an opinion of _you _or you of me." Lexie said nonchalantly

"Aren't people who are depressed suicidal?" Caroline sneered.

"Not that I know of, I am afraid I do not know anyone who is depressed. I would call anyone who says they have never been depressed or sad a liar though." Lexie said.

"Are you saying that you're not depressed? Isn't that why you take pills?"

"My feelings are my own burden to carry, so do not feel offended if I do not answer." She took a sip of tea. "However I find there is a difference in wanting to die and not caring if you die. Do I want to die? No, but it is inevitable everyone dies."

"Did you enjoyed the concert Alexa, did you hear any favorites?'' Charlie asked nervously trying to change the topic.

"Asking me to choose one song would be impossible, they were all amazing." She said happily.

"I don't know I found several songs to be depressing." Caroline said.

"That is the beauty of music! It makes you feeling emotions you never knew existed, felt, or feel normally. I find it is a beautiful sadness though if that makes any sense."

"Of course it does, I am sure all you feel is sadness." Caroline said without thinking. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

"Caroline!" Charlie hissed.

Lexie snapped, she tried; she did._ Had she done something to make them think she was different? To make her disliked? _"Have I done something to earn this hostility Caroline? Have I offended you in some way?" Lexie asked. "We are not friends what does it matter to you how I feel? Does it make you feel better about yourself to put others down?" She said resisting the urge to grab the knife and throw it at her. _That is a new emotion._

"I-" Caroline started.

"You may be beautiful on the outside but you want to know something? Beauty does not last. It does not matter. What matters is the type of person you are on the inside and you are ugly!" Lexie said and then she snapped back, when Caroline gasped.

Lexie felt sick, she couldn't bring herself to look at anyone. _What just happened?_ "Please excuse me I do not know what came over me. Jane I will see you at the house. Charles, Will and Caroline, thank you for the invitation. Enjoy the rest of your night." She said pulling $25 from her purse, placed it on the table and took off.

Everyone was too shocked to move and Caroline had the audacity to feel offended. Jane looked embarrassed and apologized to Caroline for Lexie; she just didn't want any bad feelings from anyone. Will finding it hard to keep his temper, went after her. She was outside the restaurant and walking away. He ran up to her and heard her on the phone; her voice glittered with fake happiness.

"John?" - "Yes, hello," she giggled. "I am sorry to be a bother, but if you have not left town yet could I trouble you for a ride back to the city? Perhaps drop me off at Anne's?"- "It's a long story."- "Yes-yes-ok I promise to tell you." - "I am walking to a bus stop." - "Lincoln and um Park Ave." - "Yes I promise to wait here and not move," she giggled again. "Ok thank you so much!" - "Yes I promise I am fine, do not rush." - "Ok bye." She made her way to the bus stop and sat, pulling out John's letter. It did not bring her comfort, she was a horrible person. She was no better than Caroline. How could she call her an ugly person? Though it was true, she still had no right.

Will walked up to her and she placed the letter in her purse. "I am sorry I did not mean to ruin the night. Is-is Jane upset with me?" She asked quietly.

"No she is not; no one is upset with you. Well Caroline is but what does that matter she upset you?"

"It does not matter how she made _me_ feel, I should not have said that to her. I am a horrible person; everyone has flaws, who am I to point them out. Please do not hold Jane accountable for my words or actions." She said thinking about what Lizzie said. "She is the nicest, kindest, sweetest person you will ever meet. We are polar opposites. I promise."

"Please come back in, we will go home now if you like. Do not let Caroline get to you."

"_Home." _She said in a whisper. "I am afraid John is already on his way for me. He said he would be here in a couple of minutes. As for Caroline getting to me that ship has sailed and sunk. I find I cannot face her. Though I am sorry for what I said, I cannot find it in me to apologize. Later yes; but not now, not while these emotions are fresh. They will pass though they always do."

"I will wait here with you until he gets here." He said and Lexie just nodded.

"Will you let Jane know that I will be going to Anne's and that I am safe? I do not want her to worry."

Will just nodded, he would tell Jane even if he was upset that Jane apologized to Caroline and that Alexa felt like she should to. If anything Caroline should be the one apologizing to her.

"Why are you going to Anne's you said that you were going home."

"I am going home. Home is where the heart is, I need Anne right now. Besides I cannot deal with Rose. Once she hears about this it will be all she will talk about. I need to control myself, need to keep my feelings in check. I would not want a repeat of what just happened." She said distantly, looking lost.

Will could not help but admire her. Not many people would have told Caroline anything, they would have just dealt with her. It seemed like everyone did that in Caroline's presence, just leave her be. Even now looking down at her, she showed no signs that she was upset at all. Her posture perfect, showing no emotions in her face, but her eyes, her eyes betrayed her. She had mercy on him on Sunday. She did not call him an ugly person, which is how he felt.

"I never got to speak with you about this Sunday. I am very sorry; I was hoping that coming to the concert would make up for it."

"What do you mean? I was only invited because Lizzie could not come."

"No, Charlie wanted to go out as a group and I suggested inviting you. I had been trying to find a way to apologize and make you happy. Then I found this event."

"Really?" She smiled at him, "Thank you Will, that was very sweet." She said placing a hand on his arm. "Though not necessary as I said I forgive you. I know that you were sincere in your apology. You are a good person; I can see it in your eyes." She said staring at him.

As he looked into her eyes, he felt a strange feeling and leaned in towards her. There was a beep and she reached into her clutch. "John will be here in about five minutes. You can go back, I am sure your food is getting cold." She told him.

"I actually lost my appetite. Here," he handed her back her money. "There is no need to pay, we invited you out."

She did not accept it. "Yes, and I let a perfectly good meal go to waste while there are people starving out there."

"Really it is not necessary, believe me."

"I know it is not, but my pride will not allow it. Use it as part of the tip, if my calculations are correct it is $10 shy."

A limo was pulling up to the curb and John stepped out frowning. Lexie smiled got up and thanked Will for waiting with her. She shook his hand and he watched as she made her way towards John with open arms and gave him a tight hug. Will made his way back to the restaurant, once he got back to the table, Jane asked where Lexie was. He told her that John came and picked her up and that she would be staying at Anne's. The others finished there dinner as he waited.

On the way back Caroline sat in the front with him. She couldn't stop talking about how rude Alexa had been and suggested that he should speak with his aunt about her behavior. They dropped Jane off and went home. He decided to write an email to Gina and Richard, he needed something to take his mind off of today.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't know when I'll be posting again so I ended this chapter in a happy note. Enjoy and thank you to those who read, follow, fav. and review, it means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 23

Lizzie made her way to Charlotte's a while after Jane and Lexie left. She heard her mother telling Lexie, to make a good impression and be normal. As soon as they left she was berated for not going to make sure that Lexie behaved and acted normal.

"If anything bad happens it will be on you for not going. Lexie will surely put a damper on the whole evening…... You could have gone to Charlotte's anytime, how often do you get to go to a different town and see a concert?... They are rich; surely they were going to a nice restaurant afterwards."

She hoped that nothing bad would happen, after her mother spoke to her she realized that she did have a point. Lexie was Lexie after all, but she said that she would watch what she said. When she got to Charlotte's she was asked again why she didn't want to go. If the roles had been reversed she would have gone.

"A free concert and dinner in a different city, you'd be crazy not to go. Even if Caroline was there."

"And Darcy," Lizzie reminded her.

"Lizzie I don't know why you keep insisting that Darcy is bad. So he called you ugly why do you care? You don't like him anyways."

"He called me barley tolerable, thank you very much. Not to mention he insinuated that I couldn't get a partner. He hurt my pride Char, plus he's a total snob. You know he's always looking at me with this look on his face. Ugh I can't stand it. Plus the only time we talk, we end up arguing. The only reason I hate him is because he hates me for no reason. I never did anything to the guy."

"You know what they say; there is a thin line between love and hate."

"What delusional world are you living in Char? Darcy hates me period. I just hope that Lexie doesn't do anything to add to it." She let out long sigh. "Who am I kidding, I should have gone. You know how she is."

"Lizzie, just because Lexie is one way around the house doesn't mean that's how she is all the time. Take Maria for example, perfect little angel according to my mom. We both know that's soo not true."

"Speaking of the devil, where is she?" Lizzie asked she didn't want to talk about Lexie, she never did.

* * *

Jane: *Hey LizBear, are you still up?*

*Of course, you know Char and I can party all night LOL. So how did it go? Did Lexie behave?*

Jane: *Everything was great until dinner*

"I'm calling Jane, on speaker."

"Lizzie?"

"Hey Jane your on speaker!" Lizzie said.

"Hey Jane, so how did it go?" Charlotte asked.

"Hey Char, hey Lizzie. Well everything was going good until we got to dinner."

"Start from the beginning."

"Well we were sitting down and our food came. Lexie got a steak and when she was cutting it Caroline asked her if she was allowed near knives."

"That bitch!"

"Charlotte!" Lizzie said, "Was Lexie acting like her usual self?"

"It doesn't matter how Lexie was behaving Liz, Caroline had no right to say that." Charlotte said.

"No she was actually smiling Lizzie, smiling. She even hugged me, but no, she didn't do anything and Caroline just kept picking at her. Lexie just told her that she wasn't suicidal, but she was sorry if she gave off that impression and Caroline was like aren't people who are depressed suicidal. And then Caroline asked about the pills. Lexie didn't answer her. Charlie tried changing the topic to the concert; he's really sweet and nice. He held my hand throughout the concert and in the car we were talking to each other, sitting close because Caroline pushed me to the middle." She said softly and stopped talking.

"Jane are you still there?" Lizzie said trying not to laugh.

"Oh yea, where was I?"

"Charlie said something about the concert."

"Oh yea and Lexie said it was hard to choose a favorite song, and Caroline said some songs were depressing. Lexie said that, that was the beauty of music. It makes you feel things, and that it was a beautiful sadness. Then it happened. Caroline said that she must be sad all the time."

Gasps…"Told you bitch."

"Lizzie there is no words to describe the way Lexie looked. She asked Caroline what she did wrong and why did she care, they weren't friends and if she felt better putting others down-"

"No way!"

"Yes, Caroline was going to say something but Lexie kept going. She told her that Caroline might be pretty on the outside but that it didn't matter. What matters is what's on the inside and then Lexie told her that she was ugly on the inside."

"Then what happened?" Charlotte asked excitingly.

"I don't know Lexie had this weird look on her face, but she wouldn't look at anyone. She apologized and told me she would see me at home, thanked Charlie, Will and Caroline for inviting her and told us to enjoy the rest of the night."

"What do you mean Jane; you make it sound as if you didn't see her after that?" Lizzie asked.

"I didn't, Caroline was shocked and offended, I apologized over and over and things calmed down. Will followed her and while he was gone Charlie told Caroline she had gone too far and that she had to apologize when Lexie got back. But Will came back on his own."

"What, what happened to Lexie?"

"Will said that she called her friend John to pick her up and that she was going to stay at Anne's."

"John? Who's John and why would she expect him to drive to a different city just to pick her up?"

"Oh his name was Jonathan Drake; he was in town at the concert. He invited her after I did. She even sat with them so that Charlie didn't have to buy a ticket for Caroline."

"None of that made sense Janey."

"Apparently John asked her to go to the orchestra but I asked her first so she declined his invite. Caroline wasn't going to come, but at the last minute she changed her mind. When we got to the auditorium John and his niece saw Lexie and came to say hi, his niece wanted Lexie to sit with them, since they still had an extra ticket. Lexie said no but Charlie insisted, so they wouldn't have to buy another ticket and Caroline would not sit next to strangers."

"Oh," they both said. "Wait did you say Drake?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, I believe that was it, Jonathan Drake and his niece was Nicole Parker. Why? Do you know them Char?"

"WHAT! You guys don't know who the Drake's are?"

Silence…"Well are you gonna tell us?" Lizzie asked.

"They are only _the_ richest family in town. Shit probably the world."

"The world really Char?" Lizzie asked teasingly.

"No not the world, but they are up there. They own one of the top financial something and if I'm right Lexie's friend John is going to own a company when he turns 21? I think. He's 17 but his birthday is coming up. He is tall dark and handsome, very smart, very rich, and he plays the cello. His parents died when he was young in a car crash and his sister moved into town a while back. But they are billionaires, probably even higher than that."

Lizzie whistled.

"Yea," Charlotte said.

"Oh I think I remember him from Lexie's recitals. I thought he looked familiar. Do you think that's why she hasn't mentioned him before, introduce him to us? We've met Hurst and Anne. Does she think we would embarrass her?"

"_Lexie_ has no reason to be embarrassed of _US_ Jane! It probably has more to do with mom."

"So should I not mention him? And what about what happened with Lexie and Caroline. What do I tell mom when she asks how it went?"

"I don't think you should mention John. Hmm how did Charlie act after dinner?"

"The same…..well he kept apologizing for Caroline and he hoped that Lexie was going to be ok. But other than that he was still himself. He asked me if I was ok and I told him that I was I just wish that Lexie was still here. I told him that she would be ok; she just needed time by herself. Do you think that's true Lizzie?"

"Yea, you know how Lexie is, don't worry Jane. And when mom asks just say that everything went great, Lexie behaved and in case she asks where Lexie is, just tell her that Anne wanted her to spend the night."

"Ok, thanks, Lizzie, Char. I'm gonna crash out. I'll see you tomorrow. Night."

"Night, see you tomorrow." They both said.

"Ugh I should have gone; I should have been there to keep an eye on Lexie." Lizzie said defeated.

"Lizzie! How can you say such a thing?! Lexie was in the right. Caroline took it too far."

"Yea she did, you're right." Lizzie said quietly. "I just wish Lexie could be normal, just ignore Caroline. I do, you do. Everyone does. She played right into Caroline's trap."

"If it were me I would have beat the shit out of that skinny little bitch. She's lucky if all Lexie told her was that she was ugly."

They both laughed. "That is probably the worst, most offending thing Caroline has ever heard." Lizzie said laughing. "Now I wish I had been there to see the look on her face."

* * *

"Thank you very much for coming for me John. I am sorry I interrupted your evening with your family."

"Lexie, there is no need to apologize. I am glad you called me and as for my family, my grandmother will not mind once we tell her what happened and Nicky will love to spend more time with you." She just nodded. "In fact I think she likes you more than me." He nudged her.

"Impossible. Do we have to tell your grandmother what happened tonight? Can't I just tell her tomorrow?"

"Yes, but you have to tell me what happened first. Will did not confront you again did he?"

"No, it was Caroline."

"What happened?"

Lexie told John verbatim what happened at dinner up until he came and picked her up. "I am a horrible person, no matter what she said to me I should have not said that to her." Lexie said sounding defeated.

"You're not a horrible person Lexie. Most people would have probably slapped her for behaving in such a way. It is as you said; you did nothing to warrant such behavior. I am proud of you though."

"Proud? Why proud?"

"Although you might not see it as such, you stood up for yourself. Maybe not the way you would have liked but you still stood up for yourself."

"Hmm, I can see your point, but it does not make me feel better." She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a big sigh. "I just feel like I'm losing control of my emotions. I feel like such a huge failure. Is this how I am going to act next time I get angry? What about when I am sad? Hurt? Why am I feeling all of these emotions?"

"It's called being human Lexie."

"Why can't I go back to how I was before? Why aren't the pills working like they usually do?" She sighed, "Ugh damn Will." She said to herself. _Why did he have to make her feel? _He seemed like a disaster every time she was around him she lost control. This was his entire fault.

"Will? You've been feeling this way since Sunday?"

She tensed she didn't mean to say it out loud. She pulled away from him and looked out the window.

"Lexie?"

She closed her eyes; she didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to go back. "I just wish I could go back. Be in my own little bubble. No one bothered me, no one hurt me. My pills made me numb, helped me get through the day in that house. Then I fell. It was the day that changed everything. The day I wanted more for myself, the day I felt things without wanting to, the day my whole world was shattered, something had to change, I had to change. The first time I ever thought what my life would be like without the pills." She said quietly. "It seems like lately it doesn't matter if I take them or not. I feel. I feel hurt more, angry, as if I'm going to break."

"What does Will have to do with that? The fall happened two weeks ago and he confronted you this last Sunday."

"Every time I'm around him I seem to lose control of my emotions. He was the one that found me. Jane had gone to get help, his house was the closest. I had met him twice before and spoke to him at my party. I guess you could say that I liked him. He noticed I had gone outside; we had a mutual understanding." She sighed and put her elbows to her knees and her face to her hands.

"The day of the accident, he was there for me. He made me feel. He made me feel safe and I couldn't get him out of my mind at the hospital after he left. I opened up to him without knowing him. The first person I ever opened up to so easily, I do not know how the idea popped into my head…. it isn't that I want to be with _him_ just someone in general. Rose is always saying no one wants to be with someone like me, someone who takes pills. No one wants me, will want me. I always told myself that I didn't need anyone, I've always been alone. Love didn't work for my parents, why should it work for me. Work, all I ever do is work. Why can't anything be easy? Why can't people say how they feel without it being held against them? I'm not allowed to talk about how I feel because society deems it unfit and depressing. It's hypocritical bull. The news is depressing; Lifetime shows you how cruel life for women can be and crazy. Horror movies show murder and goes into the dark twisted psyche of the villain. Reality TV poisons people's minds. Girls learn at a young age to worry about how they look. The list just goes on and on."

He didn't say anything. A couple of minutes passed by and she asked him to stop the car. He asked the driver to stop.

"I'm just going to go into a gas station and call Anne and Hurst. Again I am sorry I ruined your night. Thank you for coming and listening. I'll see you later." She said quickly and got out. _I'm giving him a way out. I just told him too much. Maybe I won't call them, maybe I could stay here, be alone, away from everything, everyone. Dr. Stone would come for me. She would understand._

"Alexa!" _Back to Alexa._ She cringed and just kept walking. She heard running and picked up her pace.

"Alexandra! Please stop."

She stopped but didn't turn around. She couldn't, "Jonathan it's just easier this way. I'm giving you a chance to leave, accept it."

"So that's it?" He said walking around her to face her. "You're just making the decision without speaking to me about it? What about what I want?!"

"What anyone _wants _is pointless. Sometimes you have to cut off the foot so save the leg." She said looking down.

He lifted her chin up to meet his gaze but her eyes were lost, she was afraid.

"Please let me go." She whispered.

"I can't." He was going to kiss her, it felt right. But the driver interrupted him; his grandmother was ready to get picked up. "Now get in the limo." His voice was commanding and she knew it would be better not to protest.

They headed to the restaurant in silence. When Nicky entered she went to hug Lexie and began to ask her why she was there. Lexie told her she was going to stay at her friend Anne's who lives in the city. Nicky wanted to stay the night at Anne's with Lexie, but her grandmother said she was too young. Nicky asked her to stay the night with her and she said maybe some other night. She had to pinky promise.

* * *

She didn't know when but she had fallen asleep.

_Everything was blurry; she could still make out some things: She was younger, she wasn't sure how old, but Lizzie was there and so was Jane. They were watching TV and the front door opened. Her father came in and all three of them went running up to him; excited and happy. He gave Jane a big hug and kiss, spinning her around. Next was Lizzie, he picked her up and tossed her in the air a couple of times; tickling in between, and spinning her. "I missed you my little bear," he gave her a huge kiss and bear hug. She went up to him her arms held up waiting to be spun and tickled. All he did was kiss her cheek, patting her head as he walked past her and into his study. Lizzie and Jane still giggling, making their way back to the living room; she just stood there, tears filling her eyes. _

_She was still young, her and Lizzie were lying down in bed. Her father would always say goodnight to them. He came in and gave Lizzie a hug and kissed her cheek. Telling her not to let the bed bugs bite; Lizzie told him she loved him. "I love you too my little bear." He walked up to her; he kissed the top of her head and told her good night. "I love you daddy," she told him. "Me too" he said. _

_They were at a store, Lizzie was holding her hand. Rose was looking at clothes; a baby was crying. Lizzie wanted to go look at something with Jane. Someone told all three of them to go and hold hands. Lizzie was pulling her. They got to something, it was a blur and Lizzie got excited and let go of her hand. Someone was calling them; she turned to hold Lizzie's hand; no one was there. She looked around, just strangers walking around. She decided to wait, no one came. There were less and less people, she waited. Nothing. _

_A lady came up to her and asked her were her parents were; she didn't say anything. 'How long have you been here honey?' Nothing. 'The store is about to close, do you know your phone number, where you live?' Silence. She could hear Rose yelling. "Alexa! There you are! Why did you let go of Lizzie's hand?! You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home, what do you have to say?" Nothing. _

_They got home where her father was waiting. He asked her what happened, she said nothing, "Lizzie said that you let go of her hand, what if someone had taken you?" Nothing. He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" His grip was tight; she said nothing she didn't look at him. He repeated himself, she stayed the same. He slapped her across the face. _

She jerked up breathing hard. She was in a bed, but it wasn't her bed at Anne's. She looked around, her clutch was on the nightstand and Nicky was curled up beside her. She reached for her clutch and pulled out her phone. It was past 1; _Too late to call Anne._ She was thirsty and hungry. She hoped she could find the kitchen. Going to the restroom she took off her makeup and unpinned her hair.

* * *

She went to the kitchen, the light was on and she almost turned back. But her stomach was aching; she entered and saw John eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up at her but neither said anything. He stood and made his way to the cabinet. Pulled out a bowl and got a spoon.

"Sit down," he commanded, she complied and he prepared her a bowl of cereal. He placed in front of her. "Eat."

She ate and as they sat there in silence; she kept her head down. She finished before he did and got up to wash her plate. She finished and thanked him.

"Alexa!" She stopped at the door way and turned around to face him. But she could not face him, she kept her head down. He sighed and walked up to her. "Don't let me catch you looking down again ok? Keep your chin up." He said picking up her chin lightly with his index finger.

His touch, it made her feel a warmth she vaguely remembered. She hugged him and his arms engulfed her. _Safe_. That was how she felt. He was there for her; he did not leave her, knowing what he did.

"Thank you for not leaving me." She felt her eyes start to water.

"I would never leave you Lexie not unless you wanted me to."

"Never." She said quietly and tightened her hold on him. She didn't want him to leave, not now not after everything. She felt happy around him.

He led her to a room, it seemed to be the television room and they sat on the couch. "Tell me what's wrong?" He said sitting down and pulling her to sit next to him.

"I think I have burdened you with enough of my problems for today," she said wiping away her tears. He held her hands in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Luckily for me it's a new day according to the clock." He smirked at her.

"I had a bad dream or more like repressed memories?" She was unsure; she never had memories from her childhood, with her family. All she remembered were the feelings. He nodded for her to continue. "I was younger Jane, Lizzie and I ran up to my father when he got to the house. He greeted Jane and Lizzie warmly, happily, spinning them and picking them up. I waited for my turn, you know, watching how Jane and Lizzie laughed and giggled I couldn't wait for my turn. All I got was a kiss on the cheek and pat on the head… He's never told me that he loves me. He would come in and tell us goodnight, he would tell Lizzie. I always told him that I loved him, 'Me too,' was his response always. 'Me too.' Like he couldn't bring himself to say those three words, the only thing I ever wanted to hear him say." She paused and took a deep breath.

"I remembered the day I stopped speaking, the day I stopped caring you could say. I was left alone at a store; I had been holding Lizzie's hand. You know, I always thought that it was I who let go of her hand; I got blamed for it. James, my father was angry, I wouldn't say anything. I felt empty, at the end I wished that they wouldn't return for me. That a stranger could just take me away; which is horrible because there are bad people out there. He slapped me. I didn't care, it hurt but I didn't care. I stopped speaking and they did not notice for a while anyways." He pulled her in for a hug and they sat there for a while.

"Would you have come back if I left you there?"

"I wouldn't have wanted to, but I would have." She said trying to prove it to herself. The truth was that she wasn't sure at all.

"I went away once. I was 16 and my grandfather gave me the Mustang. It used to be my fathers. They were restoring it-" his voice broke and a tear went down his cheek.

She lifted her hand to brush it away. He held her hand to his cheek. She sat up on her knees to hug him as he cried silently. He let out a sob and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tightened her grip and ran her hand through his hair. She could smell his cologne, she liked this.

His thoughts weren't too far from hers. He loved being in her embrace. He felt at peace, it felt right. She belonged with him, not Will. He was angry earlier when she spoke about how Will made her feel. He wanted to be the one that made her feel safe, he wanted her love. He wanted her to want the same things though.

"I just took off, drove to a different city 3 hours away. I found a park and watched the kids running around with their parents, I felt like Pink from The Wall. You know which scene right?" She nodded. "I wanted to stay there, be away from everyone and everything. Not have to worry about my life, take a day off. I ended up staying a couple of days, Hurst tracked me down; he was the only one I was speaking to." He took in a deep breath. "He got me to come back….. Can I show you something?"

She nodded yes and they stood up. He led her to a different part of the house; holding her hand the whole way. He stopped in front of a door and unlocked it. It was an office, there was a desk, couch, recliner, a TV, and shelves filled with books and movies. He led her to the desk, grabbed a frame and handed it to her. She looked at it, it was her handwriting.

_"You are special, you are important, you are loved."_ She looked up at him.

"Hurst gave it to me; that is how he got me to come back. He said that you gave it to him."

"He would never believe me when I would tell him. I gave him this to remind him. I like this frame better than the one I gave him though." She said studying it. It had very intricate detail on it.

"I decided to use that frame for something else," he opened a drawer and pulled out a frame handing it to her.

She placed the other one on the desk. Grabbing the other she almost dropped it as soon as she saw it. She looked at it again it was her, but she didn't recognize herself.

"I look beautiful, I don't remember Hurst taking this picture, and he always shows me the photos he takes."

"He didn't take it I did; it was the first picture I ever took. We were at one of the Hurst's parties." He grabbed the frame back from her and placed it back in the drawer.

"Would you mind making me a copy?"

"Don't you find it strange that I have a photo of you?"

"You said it was the first one you took… Hurst has photos of me."

"Can you really not see it Lexie? Can you not tell?"

She looked confused; she was confused and put her chin down. He lifted it up, leaning in he kissed her. His lips were soft and warm. It sent a shock throughout both their bodies.

"I love you Lexie, I have for a long time. My feelings have only grown stronger this past week. Please give me a chance to make you happy, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Give us a chance?" He knew it was too soon, she was still getting to know him. But he didn't want to wait; he didn't want to lose his chance.

"John, I-I, you can't. Please don't ask this from me." She wanted to, she wanted so much to try. _What if it didn't work out, what if he got tired of her, if he realized she wasn't good enough for him?_ _He deserves better_.

"Why?" He asked placing a kiss on her forehead.

"How can you like someone like me? Haven't you been listening to what I've been telling you? What about my illness, my family? I don't belong in your society, you've said so yourself. What if this doesn't work out? I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you at all."

"Alexandra Bennet, you are beautiful*kiss, smart*kiss, multitalented*kiss, you have a big heart and beautiful soul*kiss. You are caring, loving and a good person." He said taking it as a good sign she didn't push him away. "I know I've said some harsh things to you. I told you how I felt and you have proven beyond that you belong. I don't care about your family, or your disorder. I care about you, I want you, I need you. We can go-"

She pulled him by his shirt and kissed him; he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Her arms snaked around his neck and when he demanded entrance to her mouth she parted her lips willingly. Their tongues touched and she inhaled sharply. She felt a tingling sensation throughout her whole body and she softly moaned when one of his hands made its way to the curve on her back. He tightened his grip and squeezed her body to his. As they pulled away for air his teeth pulled her bottom lip causing her breath to hitch. He kissed her behind the ear and she gasped, he could feel her trembling. He began to kiss her neck and run his hands up and down her back.

She whispered his name, causing a low growl to escape his throat. He said her name causing another moan to escape her. She said his name and pulled away.

"John- I want you, I need you, I want to be with you…" She trialed off.

"But?"

"I'm scared, I'm scared of these feelings, I'm scared of losing you. I don't think I could handle it."

"I'm always going to be here for you Lexie, no matter what I promise."

"Don't promise things you can't keep."

He stared into the windows of her soul. "I promise you Alexandra I will always be here, you will never loose me."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what, I just want a chance to be with you."

She sighed into his lips. "I'm putting all of my trust into you."

"I know darling that means a lot to hear you say that. Thank you."

They couldn't stop kissing as he held her in his arms. She loved how she felt in his arms. She felt loved, wanted. She was going to try her hardest to make him happy, as happy as he made her. She couldn't bring herself to tell him she loved him; not yet. These feelings were still too raw and she was afraid, but she was willing to try. She cared deeply for him and wanted to be with him. She told him more about herself than she ever shared with anyone and he was still here; he still wanted to be with her.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm back and I wrote over 8,000 words for this chapter. Luckily I was able to write during my mini vacation. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I have gone over it so many times I finally decided to put it out there. Thank you to all of you who follow, fav. and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights and characters belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 24

She tried turning, but there was something holding her down. She opened her eyes and saw John sleeping. She couldn't help but smile, he was lying above the covers, his hair was disheveled and his lips were slightly opened. She wanted to touch him but didn't want to wake him, so she stayed lying there just looking at him.

"_So does this mean we are dating or seeing where things go?" She asked him._

"_If you like we can call it seeing where things go. But I'm going to call you my girlfriend and I hope you will call me your boyfriend."_

"_It is not that I don't want to-"_

"_I know you don't need to explain, we will go at your own pace." He said kissing her forehead._

_She nodded, and relished being in his embrace. She felt her eyes getting heavy and she yawned. The next thing she knew he was picking her up. She just wrapped her arm around him and snuggled into his embrace. She felt him place her on the bed and pull the covers over her. He tucked her in and kissed her lips and forehead._

She carefully lifted his arm and got out of bed. She felt cold and frowned. If he slept over the covers, he must be cold. She wrapped the covers over him like a burrito. Her clutch was on the nightstand and she got her phone out, it was 7. She looked at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of him.

* * *

Anne woke up when she received a message. She thought it would be Lexie, who was supposed to text her last night to let her know how Jane's date with Charles had gone. To her surprise it was Will asking if Lexie was fine. She jumped out of bed and called him immediately.

"He-"

"What do you mean is Lexie ok?! What happened?!" She demanded.

"What! Isn't she with you? She said that she was going to go to your house."

"What do you mean William?! How can you not know where she is! She was with you last night! What happened, you didn't just leave her by herself did you? Ugh why am I asking you?" She said hanging up on him.

"Anne? Hello?" He couldn't believe she hung up; he would have been mad if he wasn't happy that she replied. But now he was worried. What had happened, where was she? If she wasn't at Anne's, was she at John's? For some reason the thought unsettled him. He decided to call Anne back later; she was most likely tracking Lexie down.

* * *

"_*Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, Everything that's wond-."_

She was almost out the door when Anne called her. She answered it quickly and turned to see John jump up. She smiled apologetically and he just gave her a sleepy smile and held his hand out to her, she made her way to him.

"Lexie! Lexie?! Are you listening to me? Where are you?" She asked frantically.

"Yes, sorry Anne, I was distracted." She lied next to him and he placed an arm around her. "What were you saying?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at John's house; I will be there in about an hour or so. I'll let you know."

"Ok, but I expect _some_ details."

"Of course, I'll read you the whole book."

"Fine, love you, I'll see you later." She said somewhat skeptical.

"I love you too." She hung up. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." She said looking up at him, he kissed her forehead.

"Is that why you were sneaking out?" He said teasingly.

"I was not sneaking out; I shouldn't even be in here." She said looking around for the first time. His room was a little messy; there were no posters on the wall, or pictures. It seemed like an older man's room rather than a teenage boy's.

"Why shouldn't you be in here? You are my girlfriend." She frowned remembering what Jenny told him the first time she came over.

"You make it sound so natural. How many of your girlfriends have been in your room? Shared your bed? Or stayed the night?" She asked hurt. _Jealousy._ She tensed; it was an old familiar feeling, something she had not felt since she was younger.

He sighed. "Do you really want to know? Is it important, will the answer change the outcome of our relationship?" He said taking his arm off of her and running a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure how she would react, he didn't want to lose her; he only had her less than a day.

"First of all we only started dating last night, well this morning technically. Second I may be your girlfriend but I'm sure your family is under the assumption I slept in Nicky's room. Third I'm not sure if I want to know, my mind wants to know but my heart is afraid of the answer. Is that weird? I don't think that has happened before." She sighed. "I do not believe it would affect us….but you said I wouldn't lose you as a friend. Why are you smiling like that?"

He had a smug look on his face mixed with a goofy smile and his disheveled hair didn't help. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately which she returned. He pulled away and hugged her to his chest.

"You said that we were dating and you called yourself _my girlfriend_." He let out a deep breath and just held her. "No girl has ever stayed the night..." He held her tighter. "I'm not going to lie to you Lexie, I never could. I have had three girlfriends but I've been with ten girls." She tried pulling away but he only allowed her enough space so he could look into her eyes; she had gone into her shell. "Please don't shut yourself in Lexie speak to me, please." He pleaded.

She was going to say something but there was a knock at the door. It was Nicky, she was telling him through the door that Lexie was gone and it sounded like she was crying. John let her go, allowing Lexie to stand up and fix her dress and appearance before she opened the door.

"Lexa!" She jumped at her. "I was sooo sad, I woked up and you were gone and I thought I did something bad-why did you leave?" She said sniffling.

"Nicky, I'm sorry sweetie, I went to the kitchen and I got lost. John found me and he was showing me his room." She was happy for the distraction. _I have to get away, have to think._

"Oh ok, can you help me pick my clothes and do my hair? Oh! And my makeup?" She said pulling Lexie out of his room and dragging her back to hers. Lexie didn't turn to look at John, she just left. He had to fix think of a way to fix it.

* * *

Anne was looking out the window waiting for Lexie. She saw John's car pull up but Lexie didn't get down right away. They spoke for a while and then John leaned in and kissed her. Lexie certainly had a lot to tell her and she hopped that she would. Lexie had been opening up little by little, but it seemed to only happen after something bad happened. Then it hit her that was what was different about Lexie. She never opened up at all, no matter what, she always kept it in and they had to ignore the fact that something was wrong.

She was too busy lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Lexie enter the living room.

"Anne Darlene Ruth De Bough! In all the years I've known you, I never thought you would be the one to spy. That seems so beneath you." She said giggling with a big smile.

"Lexie! You know better than to call me by my full name!" Lexie came running up to her and gave her a big hug, spinning her.

"Oh Anne I'm soo happy!" She broke out laughing.

"I assume we have Mr. Drake to thank for this?" Lexie nodded with a big smile on her face. "Would-Do. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked hesitantly.

Lexie went on to tell her mostly everything starting with John's letter and Saturday until this morning.

* * *

Will had been trying to reach Anne but she wasn't answering, so he figured the only way he could not be ignored was to come and visit. The maid informed him that Anne was in the living room with Lexie. She was going to show him in but he told her not to; the door was open slightly and he could hear them.

"Wow!"

"I know, I didn't get to speak to him until he dropped me off. He told me that I was different. I'm so worried Anne! What if things don't work out? He said we'd still be friends, but how do you go back to just being friends? Remember how I said Will made me feel the day of the accident?" Anne nodded and Will decided to not make his presence known.

"You said you don't know how he made you feel, that you felt confused. But he made you feel safe and you wished to be back in his arms; correct?" Will held his breath in; he couldn't think, he felt himself turn red.

"Yes, well I know it's only been a couple of hours and I've 'known' him for a week. But he makes me feel safe. I know I do not into specifics of the things I have told him, but-maybe it has to do with the way he held me when I momentarily broke down on Sunday? But the way he looks at me, makes me melt. When we touch, I shiver. When we kiss-" she said looking into the distance.

"That good?" Anne asked giggling.

"When he kisses me…I feel, alive? I do not know I've never felt this way. But yes really good. Most importantly he makes me happy." She laughed. "Is that how it is for you and Hurst?"

"Yes, he makes me feel the same. If I were you, I would just enjoy the ride and be happy." Lexie's face fell. "I thought you said he made you happy?" She asked worriedly.

"He does," she said quietly. "What if I _can't_ stay happy? Or make him happy? What if he finds someone better? Someone who doesn't have an illness, who's family isn't an embarrassment?" She said worriedly and started pacing.

"Lexie-"

"Anne let us be realistic; he is very handsome, intelligent, and funny. Not to mention very wealthy he can have _anyone_ he wants." She said slumping down on the couch.

"Yes and he chose you. A handsome, intelligent, funny, sweet and rich guy chose you Alexandra Bennet. Not to mention he has accepted you even though you take the pills, with your social status and your family. He is like William but better."

She stood up and paced again. "Oh my, Rose! What if he wants to meet my family, can you imagine how Rose would react? How would he react to her? He's seen how she is and I told him more or less, but seeing and knowing is two different things." She said quickly and stopped. "Wait how is he better than Will? I do not like that you said that! That makes me feel more insecure. If Will cannot like me why would someone who is better?!" She said hallow.

It was quiet for a minute Will was surprised that she would speak to Anne in such a way. She saw Anne's face fall.

"Oh Anne please forgive me! I do not know what came over me. Please forget I said such a horrible thing. I know, believe me I know that you did not mean anything bad by it. It is just that my thoughts get the best of me. Please forgive me, I know you… This is why I do not let you in Anne. This is why I am worried, I am losing control." She said quietly.

"It is all right Lexie; we are kindred spirits after all. I know you are scared and worried." She went over to Lexie and sat her down, just holding her. "I was worried with Hurst as well. But he makes me feel the same way John makes you feel. Sometimes I still worry but when I am with him, it is just the two of us. I can feel that he cares for me as much as I do for him." She patted her head. "What I meant was that you felt no one like Will could like someone like you, remember?" Lexie nodded. "But John has proven you wrong. He is handsomer than William, he is funny, he is richer than him and he is a good man."

"I see what you are saying; I remember thinking I had to change."

"Yes, John accepts you with all your faults, where William condemned you for them." Will cringe, Anne was right.

"Will is a good guy Anne, I know he is. That is why I forgave him." He smiled a small smile.

"Just ask yourself is risking this happiness your feeling right now, worth the heart ache if things don't work out with John? Why not be happy now and make happy memories? You said you would still be friends."

"Anne I don't think I could bare to lose him, I don't mean as a boyfriend, as a friend in general. Not after everything I've told him. He is still here; he wants to be with me. He told me he loved me Anne. _Me._ Can you believe it? I can't." She sighed. "I want to be with John, he makes me very happy; I want nothing more than to make him as happy as he makes me. All I could promise him was to give him a chance. I'm just afraid that we won't be able to go back to being friends."

"Of course I can believe he loves you Lexie! What is not to love?" Lexie was about to say something. "Lexie you know you are loved. Dr. Stone, Hurst, Mary, myself and now John love you. Five is not an ideal number but it is something. You know if you make it seem like it is not enough you will be calling yourself a hypocrite!"

"You are right of course. I feel like I love him as I do all of you, but it is deeper. I want to tell him, but I am afraid if I tell him, something bad will happen and he will leave."

"I think the best thing to do is take things slow. I believe though that he is a good guy and that he deeply cares for you."

"Thank you Anne," she hugged her. "Oh my we've been talking for hours about me. What about you and Hurst?"

"I believe we should save that story for later. How about you spend the night? I have to get ready and you have to get ready."

"Ok, but tonight we will talk?" She asked excitingly she enjoyed talking to Anne.

"Yes, now your room is ready; would you like to Hurst and me to give you a ride?"

"No enjoy your day, John would like to take me as we planned yesterday but I can take the bus. I might ask him for a ride to my house to pick up my bag." She said hugging Anne and kissing her on the cheek. She walked away and Anne called out to her.

"Lexie? Thank you so much for opening to me, it means a lot, it truly does. I was worried about talking about Hurst to you, I did not want to make it seem like I am boasting."

"Anne! I would never think such a thing. You know I am happy for both of you."

"Yes Hurst explained your reaction, he said his hearing would come and go."

"Yes! Beyond the moon. Now I will leave you because I have been in this dress all night."

"Well that is good to know." She said jokingly.

"Anne! My word! You know that he can just lift up the skirt right?" Lexie said with an affronted look on her face and then she raised an eyebrow and smirked; Will almost collapsed.

"Alexandra Bennet! Damn I wish you had a middle name. Please tell me you kept your panties on." She asked in shock.

Lexie burst out laughing hysterically. "Anne, oh my!" She tried breathing, but couldn't "I- I can't breathe." She laughed and Anne couldn't help but join in, Lexie's laugh was rare and contagious. "I-I-" She inhaled and kept laughing. This laugh was different from the one he heard at the hospital. She regained her composure. "Yes of course! You know better than that!" She giggled. "Just so you know though, you can still have sex without taking them off. Do not worry Johnathan was the perfect gentleman. You do not need to worry about him."

"Should I worry about you?" Lexie shook her head no to Anne and giggled.

"Should I worry about you and Hurst?" Anne giggled and shook her head. "Ok, then I'll let you get ready for your date. I know he likes to see you in the color yellow or green. I remember in a majority of the pictures he's taken of you those were his favorite."

"Thank you I will go through my closet. Oh Lexie? That dress looks amazing on you."

"Thank you for convincing me to buy it. Love you!" She said walking backwards.

Will quickly took three long steps back; he was happy he was tall. Then turned to make it seem as if he had just gotten there; _That was weird, what's up with me?_

She walked out the door and saw Will. "Good morning Will," she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you for last night and again I am sorry. If you will excuse me, I must get ready. Anne is in there. I will see you around, have a good day." She smiled with a worry free look on her face.

He was shocked she didn't even allow him to speak to her. She looked different. _Her smile_. He entered the living room.

"Hello Anne," she looked up at him.

"Fitzwilliam," she said and smiled when she saw him square his shoulders. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"If you answered your phone, you could have saved me the trip." He said a bit angry. He could not believe Anne thought John was better than him. _Her own flesh and blood._

"You make visiting me sound so horrible and my mother is not even here. Why did you come?" She replied with the hostility.

"I was worried about Alexa." He said nonchalantly.

"Why she is not your friend!" She said angrily and then sighed. "Look William, I am no longer angry with you. Lexie is the happiest I have seen her and I believe you are responsible." He looked puzzled and was about to say something. "That is all I will say, as you saw she is more than fine. If you will excuse me, I am sorry you made the trip but I need to get ready. You may stay for a while if you like; the cook will make you brunch." She stood and gave him a small hug.

He just stood there, surprised and angry. He came all the way over here and was treated rather rudely by his cousin. He was worried about Alexa and she didn't even care that he bothered to come, nor did Anne. The maid came and he asked her for some tea. He sat down and started to think about all he overheard.

Alexa was with John, she was happy, the happiest Anne had seen her. Apparently Lexie did not like her mother. The maid returned with tea and he froze, not bothering to thank her. He realized that Alexa liked him? That he made her feel safe and she wanted to be in his arms. He did not know what to think. He remembered that she mentioned taking the bus; maybe if he stayed until she left he could offer her a ride. Surely she wouldn't decline his offer. He sat and waited, contemplating everything he overheard.

* * *

She got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She did not like what she was wearing, she changed and again, nothing. The only thing she had left was her uniform. She decided to combine the skirt with the purple shirt she wore last weekend. It was a little chilly so she put John's sweater on; liking how big it looked on her. She put on eyeliner and lip gloss. Now her hair, she stared at it and she wasn't happy with it. She sighed and put her hands to her face. She was never concerned about such things. She had always been content with how she looked. Now she was worried she didn't look nice enough. Her hair had always been the same and her clothing a little loose fitting.

She was happy that she was going to see Dr. Stone. Speaking with Anne was a big help but Dr. Stone would help her understand things better. She grabbed her clutch and made her way downstairs Anne would be gone by now so she decided to take off early; she would still have time to walk around downtown. As she passed the living room she heard her name.

"Oh Will, is Anne still here? I thought she left." She asked looking around.

"No. Yes, she left but she mentioned you needed a ride." He lied.

She looked at him skeptically and he averted his gaze. "I have no idea why she would say such a thing, but no thank you I do not need a ride. Have a good day." She said walking away.

"Well I'm about to leave myself, it would be no trouble." He was surprised _she_ declined _his_ offer.

"The thing is I'm not going to my house, I have a meeting at 2 in the city and I was just going to walk around until then. Thank you though." She smiled waiting for his goodbye.

He looked like he was about to protest and Lexie saw him go into his mask. He was trying not to show his anger.

"However, seeing as how you assumed I needed a ride and waited, I will accept your offer." She smiled brightly at him when he looked at her surprised.

* * *

They were sitting quietly he was trying to think of what to say, he knew what he wanted to say but did not know where to start. He also didn't want to give anything away that he eavesdropped on her conversation; she already caught him once.

"I am sorry about yesterday." He said thinking of the first thing.

"Why?"

"Caroline shou-"

"No, why are _you_ sorry? You did nothing wrong."

"I am just sorry in general."

"Oh ok," she said like it was a foreign concept to comprehend. "Well no need to feel bad, again you did nothing wrong. John likes to believe things happen for a reason." She said dreamily. Her phone rang; she looked at it and got happy. "Please excuse me." She told him.

"Hello?- Hi John!- I am great, you?" She giggled, "I am on my way to my appointment- Yes, and I told you I could take the bus, besides I need I ride to my house to pick up items for school if you would like to volunteer- I wouldn't have wanted to make you wait. I never know how long I will be there- Ok I'll call you when I'm ready- Though it's only been a couple of hours, I miss you too. Ok bye!" She was smiling brightly when she hung up, just hearing his voice made her smile.

The way he called her darling, when he told her he missed her even though it had been a couple of hours since he saw her. When he told her that he loved her but understood she couldn't say it _yet_.

He looked at her; she was glowing. "I did not know you and John were dating." He said angrily, he did not know why he felt jealous but he did.

"Is it that hard to believe?" She said indifferently.

"Yes. NO! That is not what I meant, what I meant was-" He couldn't believe he kept offending her.

She started laughing and covered her mouth when he looked at her. "I am sorry," she said composing herself. "But you should have seen the look on your face." She cleared her throat and fidgeted in her seat. She broke out laughing again and covered her mouth. She giggled, "Again I apologize I do not know what came over me." She composed herself. "I know what you meant, when I told Jane he was my friend he was. Now we are dating."

"That is good, you _seem_ happy." He cringed.

"Relax Will, I took no offence. I am happy. Why shouldn't I be? John is what every guy should be." She said looking out the window.

"You mean rich?" He asked angrily.

She squared her shoulders. "Though most people care for such things I do not. John is funny, smart, passionate, compassionate and a good man. _He_ makes me happy, the happiest I have ever been. His bank account or inheritance has no effect on me."

"The happiest you have ever been? Surly there must have been other times in your 17 years of life."

She tensed and then relaxed. "There was the day I got Aries and then there was... oh when Anne and Hurst started dating. You know about that right? I mean you saw the pictures Gina took. Just a fair warning it is low key. Where was I? Oh yes feeling this happy… nothing else. Do you mean to tell me that you would only date someone who was as rich as or richer than you?"

"No of course not, I would have to like the person in order to date them. I am sorry; I do not mean to offend you." She nodded. "Well what about all the awards you've won?" Trying to keep the conversation going.

"I forget you've been to the house." She sighed. "I worked hard to get those awards, work being the key word. I am a disciplined player and although it is not hard for me to learn something, I still work hard to get perfect 100's. I am proud of my awards, though I wish they were not displayed. They mean more to James and Rose than they do to me."

"James and Rose?"

"My creators." She replied curtly.

*_They'll never be good to you, bad to you, They'll never be anything, Anything at all. _She sighed, "Speaking of the devil." She muttered under her breath and inhaled sharply.

She had felt herself getting angry already and did not want a repeat of what happened with Caroline. She thought of John and reached for her neck and instantly became happy. The phone rang again and she turned the volume off. The phone kept vibrating and Lexie would look to see who it was but she never answered it. After a while of silence, Will tried to speak several times but could not think of the right thing to say; Lexie noticed.

"*Uncomfortable silences. Why do we feel it's necessary to yak about bullshit in order to be comfortable? That's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence."

Will internally frowned, then thought for a while and he smiled. "Is that another quote?"

She giggled, his smile grew. "Yes, I am glad you figured it out, it is from Pulp Fiction."

"Is that your favorite movie?"

"Hmmm….it is up there, but it is not my favorite. Good quotes though. My favorite movie would have to be between Tangled and Shaun of the Dead. But then again, The Wall is an awesome movie and album. I suppose I do not have a favorite, it is like music; each a masterpiece in its own right. You?"

"My favorite movie?"

"Yes or do you not watch movies either?" She asked curiously.

"Of course I watch movies." He answered curtly.

She looked at him expecting an answer, when he did not give one she looked out the window. He honestly did not watch many movies, most of them he watched because Georgie would ask him to or make him. He was actually embarrassed of one of his favorite movies; he did not want her to laugh at him. They arrived downtown and Lexie told him where to drop her off.

"Thank you for the ride Will, I will see you around. Oh please do not mention my relationship with John to _anyone_." She pleaded. He looked at her, she was clearly happy, her hair was down, the eyeliner and purple shirt brought out her eyes, she was pretty.

"Of course," was all he could say.

She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Will, you have no idea how much it means." She touched his arm and he felt a tingling sensation. He just nodded.

She unbuckled herself and when she opened the door, "Lexie!?"

"Yes?"

"A Walk to Remember that is _one _of my favorite movies."

She smiled her bright smile again, she seemed to be glowing. "Yes, that is also one of my favorites. The Notebook is another, the novels were both written by Nicholas Sparks but I have never read them. I am more of a music person. Thank you for the ride, I'll see you later." She smiled her big smile at him and waved good bye.

He watched as she walked away, he was shocked that he told her. _Do I really care if she liked me, or what she thought about me?_ He sighed, she had like liked him but now after he hurt her he knew she couldn't. John accepted her, she and Anne said it themselves. Having read about her personality disorder he knew that it was a major thing. He had rejected her friendship with Georgie, threatened to take Anne away and terribly insulted her. It is as if he knew exactly what to say to hurt her. He said all the right, wrong words to her. He truly had misjudged her, she was a good person. He thought of the day at the hospital as he drove away.

* * *

Lexie was glad she decided to accept Will's ride. She was now 30 minutes early and she decided to try a bigger experiment than using eyeliner. Now she had to try something more drastic, in her mind anyways. Her hair, she had only ever gotten it trimmed and only ever styled it the same; side braid, bun, half ponytail, or loose. She took a deep breath as she entered a hair salon. She looked around and saw that it was not to full and she walked up to the counter.

"Hello mam, I was wondering how long it would take to get a haircut right now?"

"It depends on how long the customer ahead of you takes." The teller replied rather rudely.

"Then may I ask how long the other people have been waiting?" She asked politely.

"I don't know, as I said it depends how long the customer takes up of the stylist time." She replied annoyed.

Lexie looked behind the teller and saw that a majority of them were talking while the customer just listened.

"Well you see I have a meeting to go to and-"

"No you can't go ahead of anyone else." She interrupted.

"Of course I would never suggest such a thing, I was only asking because had intended to come back. But now that you are being rather rude I do not intend to. You do know that time is money for some people, that they have places to be, maybe not everyone but yes some people have things to take care of. Thank you for your time, have a good day." She answered nicely while holding her chin up and gave a small smile.

She was walking out the door and she heard a lady call out.

"Excuse me miss?"

She turned, "Yes?"

"Hello, I am sorry about that, as you can see I have only five stylists and there are quite a few people."

"Yes I understand, I only asked the receptionist how long it would take, I tried explaining that I had a meeting to get to. I had the intention of asking her for a styling suggestion so that I could know what to ask for instead of _wasting_ the stylist's time. I intended on returning but now I find I do not wish to spend my money here, I am sure if the stylist spent less time speaking you would be able to attend more people, as I said time is money and there are some people like myself that want to be in and out." She said politely.

"Please let me cut your hair right now for free."

"No thank you that would not be fair to the people in front of me, but if you have any suggestions, I have never had a haircut just a trim. I just want to try something that would make a difference, like noticeable if that makes sense. But I wish to keep the length? Does that help?" She asked hesitantly.

The lady smiled sweetly at her. "Yes, how would you feel about layers?"

Lexie blushed, "I am sorry I do not know what that is."

"Oh it's technically what it sounds like."

"Ok, I can Google that; anything else I am worried I might not like it."

"How about bangs?"

"Ok, I know there is different length ones and the styling has something to do with them, do you have any suggestions? What do you think would look nice on me?"

"I think you would look lovely with Taylor Swift bangs."

"Ok I will Google her too. Thank you for your time."

"Wait, please." She walked around the counter; the receptionist had her head down. She came back handing her a card. "Here take this it is a coupon for a free haircut."

"Oh no, I could not accept, I believe in paying for services rendered."

"All the more reason I would like for you to have it. Please come back when you do have the time, it does not expire. I will personally cut your hair." Lexie thought about it.

"May I at least leave a tip?"

"Yes."

"Ok, thank you so much. I will try to be back before you close if that is alright."

"We close at five today."

"Ok thank you, I am Alexa." She shook the ladies hand.

"Amy."

* * *

"Dr. Stone!" Lexie smiled and hugged her.

"Lexie! It is good to see you, make yourself at home. How are you today?"

"I have very big news, I am over the moon happy, but my thoughts are getting the better of me. I also feel. Literally, I cannot control my feelings; I have so much I need to tell you, do you have the time?"

"Of course Lexie, that is what these meetings are for, Ok?" Lexie nodded. "Good, now would you like some tea?" She nodded again.

Dr. Stone served her a cup and sat down across from her. She didn't have a notepad and pen; she wasn't working today. She knew that Lexie needed someone to talk to. Lexie told her everything she told Anne, the events that took place and her fears.

"Lexie," she said cautiously. "John sounds like a nice boy."

"But?"

"Well I do not like how he _told_ you to get into the car and sit down to eat. Though I am grateful he did not leave you in the city; especially after the dream you had. I do not want him to pressure you into anything you are not ready for."

"I see what you are saying, but at the same time it took the work out of guessing and worrying what to do. He told me what he wanted me to do, it was my choice to comply or not. Does this mean you would not like to meet him?"

"Well I would like to see the source of your happiness, but I do not think it would be for the best."

"Yes, I can see what you mean, but I am positive he knows that we are talking about him. I will end up telling him either way. Do you mean ethically?"

"Yes, I do."

"I understand I am sorry I suggested it. It is just that you are important to me; I would feel honored if he met you. But maybe after I get better?"

"Yes maybe."

She tried to sound happy. She wanted nothing more than to help Lexie get better; she had defiantly improved since their last meeting, this was the first time Lexie spoke of getting better. She had also opened up not only to Anne and herself but John. She only got acquainted with him last week. Lexie was evidently happy, she did want to meet him, but it would be best not to. Lexie had already told her that she would come again after she got better. She knew that even if Lexie was not her patient, she would still be a part of her life and the thought made her happy.

"You-would not mind if I still wished to visit you afterwards?" Lexie asked as if reading her mind.

"Of course not Lexie, in fact I am happy to hear that you wish to continue to see me." Lexie smiled brightly. "As for your fears, I have to agree with Anne take things slow, it is natural for you to be skeptical and cautious. You have never been in a relationship before, and I am afraid that you will be questioning everything about yourself and your actions. I am afraid there is nothing to do about that. As far as feeling goes, I can see how you feel it would be a bad thing, but if you wish to stop taking your medication you are going to have to get used to it. If you begin to feel overwhelmed do what you did earlier think of what makes you happy."

Lexie nodded she understood, and still wished to discontinue the medication. They spoke for a while longer, Lexie told her about wanting to get a haircut and what had happened. Dr. Stone expressed that she was proud of her and thought that John had a good influence on Lexie from what she had gathered. She thought that it would be a good thing to try bangs, if she did not like them she could always grow them out. Lexie called John that she was ready and gave him the address. Dr. Stone told her the side effects that she might experience and gave her a new prescription. The doorbell rang and Dr. Stone went to answer the door. It was John, she called Lexie telling her that John was here. She watched as Lexie came into the room glowing with happiness and went to hug him tightly, John also seemed to be glowing. They said their goodbyes and Lexie hugged Dr. Stone and thanked her.

* * *

"You should have called me when you were here." Lexie told him as soon as they broke their kiss.

"I thought I would be a gentleman and escort you from the house to the car."

She kissed him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at my house before I drop you off at Anne's. I would like to tell my family that we're dating." Lexie's smile faded. "Do you not wish to tell them?" He asked hurt.

"It is not that… I am afraid that they will not approve." She looked down but held her head up.

"You know that they like you, I know they like you and you like them right?" She nodded. "Then where is this coming from." He caressed her face and she leaned on his palm.

"They like me as your friend, not your girlfriend. Your girlfriend, who happens to take depression and anxiety medication not to mention, has a personality disorder."

He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "They will not care about any of that, all they will care about is how happy we make each other. We do not have to tell them about the medication; can't I just tell them we are together?" He asked smiling.

"Do you really believe they would be happy for us?" He nodded. "Ok, we can tell them. But I would like to tell them about the medication, I do not wish for them to find out later. Would that be alright?"

"Yes, anything you want." He kissed her passionately and broke away when he felt he was going to lose control. He looked into her eyes, there was a glimmer and he could see the specks of yellow. She smiled at him and leaned into his chest. "To your house then?"

She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. "Oh actually, are we going to your house afterwards?"

"Yes."

"Ok, would you mind waiting with me while I cut my hair? I was going to do it when you took me to Anne's but the shop closes at 5."

"You're going to get a haircut?"

"Well just bangs, it is an experiment of sorts. Dr. Stone says it helps with my disorder, like the eyeliner. It was a change and nobody noticed, or if they did they still ignored me. Well Rose did criticize me, but other than that. So I decided to do something more noticeable. But I wish to do it after I leave the house. Just a warning, you might have to wait a while, I ignored her call earlier. Does that sound ok?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

John got upset at the mention of Will. Lexie told him that Will gave her a ride and how she was going to get a free haircut. Although he was glad she stood her ground he was visibly upset but did not say anything.

"Did I do something that upset you? Do you not think I should have spoken that way to her?" She asked worriedly. John looked at her and saw that she scratched her thigh leaving four deep red marks.

"No, I believe you did the right thing and you were polite, it is just…" She turned to face him and reached to hold his hand. He picked it up to his lips and gave it a lingering kiss. She blushed and smiled. "I got a little jealous that Darcy gave you a ride."

"I see, I was not going to accept but he waited thinking I needed a ride. He knows about us though." She said quietly. He turned sharply to look at her. Lexie couldn't read the look on his face. "You called me when I was in the car with him." He didn't say anything and turned to look at the road.

"You spoke to him about us?"

"No, not really. I spoke to Anne and Dr. Stone about us. The only thing I told Will was that we were dating and that I am happy, I told him I cannot remember ever being this happy."

"Really?" He smiled his gorgeous smile.

She leaned over and kissed him quickly. "Really."

* * *

"_Lexie will you please speak to me, please tell me what you are thinking." He asked as they entered the car. She said nothing. "I am sorry if I upset you I just wanted to tell you the truth."_

_She nodded and looked away; she didn't want to face him. "I am-I-feel." She sighed, she had to try. "I am not upset that you have been with others, your choices are yours. I-I am upset because of how you make me feel." She could not see the hurt look on his face. _

_"When you kiss me I feel… I cannot explain it. When you touch and hold me I feel this shock throughout my body. I wish nothing more than to just be happy and stay with those thoughts. But my thoughts get the best of me. All I can think about is that you must have made the others feel the same way. And I can't stop but think of how they must have made you feel. I cannot compare to them John." She said quietly and turned away more. _

_"I have never been with anyone, nor have I ever thought about it. I can't give you what they've given you." She felt a tear escape. "I think it would be better if we were just friends." She had to control her emotions, the hurt, the pain. She wanted to be with him she really did, but she knew he deserved to be happy._

_He looked at her and reached out to touch her but she shied away from him. He just placed a hand over hers. "If that is really what you want Lexie, I will honor your wishes but I'd like you to know that none of those girls compare to __you__." He picked up her hand and gave it a kiss. "I have never felt this way before."_

"_That sounds like a line, a cheesy one." She said angrily._

"_It doesn't make it any less true. Last night I was going to take you to Nicky's room, but I just wanted to be with you longer, I wanted to hold you. I wanted to wake up and see that it wasn't all a dream. When I told you that I love you I meant it. You are the only girl I have ever said that to besides a family member." She turned to look at him and saw that he was being sincere. _

_"When I said that we would go at your pace I meant that too. Even if you do not wish to take it that far, I will respect that. I just want to be with you. You make me happy, when I hold you or touch you I feel a sensation go throughout my body. When we kiss…." He leaned in to kiss her, showing her how true his feelings were. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands throughout her body and feel her but didn't want her to think bad, he pulled away. "You take my breath away when we kiss." She smiled trying not to laugh. "I know cheesy right?" _

_She nodded and he hugged her. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box. She didn't notice she was just happy to be in his arms, breathing in his scent. "You take my breath away too, you make me happy."_

_He gave her another passionate kiss and took a necklace out of the box. He pulled away and gave her a quick kiss putting a necklace around her and clasped it. "You are different than any other girl I've ever met and I mean that in a good way. I got you this for your birthday, but never gave it to you." _

_She looked down and picked up the charm it was dragonfly, her favorite. The necklace and the charm were silver with a small emerald in the middle as its head. "Do you like it? I did not think you would like gold, so I got you white gold. I chose the emerald thinking of your eyes." _

"_How did you know?" She asked still looking at it._

"_I remember that you wrote a report about them and how passionate you spoke of them. I also remember Anne drew one on the inside of your binder."_

"_That was in 8th grade! I seem to remember someone calling me a nerd and weird for liking an ugly insect." She raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Forgive me?" He pouted and she kissed him._

"_I already have. I love it but I can't accept this, it looks like it cost too much." She said looking for the clasp._

"_Please keep it and wear it. I knew you would not accept if from a friend, but from a guy who is madly in love with you? As a symbol of my love and friendship… Wear it to remind yourself that you have me."_

"_I don't know what to say."_

"_How about…Thank you John you are the best boyfriend ever. I love it as much as I do you?" He smiled and frowned when an absent look came into her eyes. _

_He lifted her chin so she could meet his gaze. Her eyes found his; her eyes lit up and a smile came across her face. She felt warmer and sighed softly. She was leaning into him; she licked her lips and was closing her eyes, she was going to kiss him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She did not have lust in her eyes, she had love. Lexie was different, she did not care that he was rich, nor did she want to be with him, for the sake of saying she was. She felt the same way he did. She kissed him passionately putting all of her love into the kiss. She was showing what she could not say._

_She pulled away breathing hard and caressed his face. "You are the best boyfriend ever, thank you very much. I-" She faltered. _

_"Tell me when you're ready. I will wait, I will be here."_

**A/N: The last part in italics happened before John dropped of Lexie at Anne's in case there is any confusion. **

***Lesley Gore-Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows**

***Marilyn Manson - Mechanical Animals**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Wrote 7,000 words for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it the first part is Anne and Hurst, just something that popped into my head. Next chapter will have the concert and I am debating between making it a happy one or a dark one. I have most of it written, but it is dark. Hopefully by the end of tomorrow I will post it. Thank you for all of you who read, follow, and review!**

**Also please forgive any typos, I go over each chapter at least 3 times, but I know I miss some.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice; all rights belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 25

Hurst was waiting in the hallway for Anne to come downstairs, the maid offered to escort him to the living room but he was nervous. This was their first official date. He saw her at the top of the steps and stopped pacing. She was wearing a green silk shirt with a thin pale yellow sweater and a black skirt that flared out. He wish he had his camera, Anne to him would always be beautiful but he loved the way that green and yellow complemented her pale skin with her black hair. She straightened it showing its actual length, and wore the perfect amount of makeup.

She smiled at him and made her way downstairs. She was just as nervous but she did not let it show as she confidently made her way to him. She knew he loved her curls, but she liked how it looked last Saturday. He had not moved and she started to second guess her appearance again as she walked up to him. She wished she had asked Lexie, but she was sure that Lexie needed time to herself. Her worries disappeared when he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She returned his kiss and was saddened when he suddenly pulled away.

"You did say your mother was not here correct?" She giggled and nodded, he kissed her again. "Sorry. It is just that you look beautiful. I could not help myself. Are you ready?"

"You look handsome as well, yes. Let me just inform the maid that I will be leaving and Lexie will be too."

"Lexie is here?"

"Um, yes." She said hesitantly. _Has John not told him yet? Should I?_ "I'll be back," she kissed him.

* * *

"Where are we going?" She asked. He told her it was a surprise but she was too stubborn and wanted to know.

"I have already told you it is a surprise. Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do, I just like to know."

"Fair enough we will be arriving in about 20 to 30 minutes depending on the traffic." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and he grabbed her hand. "Fine you win."

"Finally and it only took avoiding the question 30 times to achieve. Now I know for next time."

She laughed, "Yes or you could just tell me."

He leaned over and kissed her. "So Lexie decided to stay the night? Was she going to take the bus?"

"Yes, she was going to take the bus." She said quickly, obviously John had not told him.

"Why do I feel like there is something you are not telling me?" He asked playfully. She averted his gaze. "Anne is there something you are not telling me? Does it concern Lexie?" She nodded. "Damn it!" He released her hand and slammed his fist into the steering wheel. Anne jumped. "Did your cousin do anything to her?" She just shook her head no and dropped it.

"Anne," he grabbed her hand again and gave it a kiss. "I am sorry I did not mean to lose my temper. I was worried about her being out with him, especially after all that has happened." He sighed. "Forgive me?"

"Of course I do. I know how you feel, I was worried as well."

"So what happened, why did she stay the night? She must have been upset; I know how she has been leaning on you."

"I would like nothing more than to tell you. You know I would but I do not feel that it is my place. You know how Lexie is."

He nodded and became serious; he heard Anne sigh as she squeezed his hand. "I will only tell you that William did not upset Lexie and she is fine. She is actually happy." He looked at her surprised. "She is the happiest I have ever seen her. I suggest that you speak to John."

"John? What does he have to do with anything?"

"John and Lexie are dating." She said quietly.

"What!" He shouted looking angrier.

"Stanley calm down," Anne said placing a hand on his arm. He calmed down instantly, he liked that she called him by his name. "Good, now do you remember how John asked Lexie to the concert?" He nodded keeping his breathing under control. "Well that is where Charlie took Jane and she ran into him. They sat together, and then parted ways. She went to dinner and that cold hearted bitch Caroline upset Lexie. She called John to pick her up and she stayed the night at his house and came over in the morning."

He started to breath hard. He knew that John had been with a lot of girls and now it seemed he was after his Little Bee. He found it odd when John started showing an interest in Lexie. He thought that he just wanted to be her friend and knew that Lexie wanted to be John's friend, so he didn't think too much about them spending time together.

"You know Lexie; I believe you taught her well." She said teasingly and he blushed.

He was the one to tell Lexie about sex; she asked after watching a movie he showed her. She asked him all sorts of questions, she was always so curious. He wondered how much she had told Anne, or how much Anne knew.

"I am sorry Anne; I did not mean to ruin our day together."

"Our day is not ruined and I know how you feel about Lexie, I feel the same way." He nodded, "Good, now can you please tell me where you are taking me?" She looked at him and pouted. He wanted to grab her and kiss her.

"I was going to surprise you with a picnic and then I was going to take you out for dessert." He said with a small chuckle.

Her eyes lit up and she got excited. "Really? That sounds great. I wish you would have told me I would have worn jeans."

"I think you look amazing. I love it when you wear green or yellow and you wore both."

"Really I thought your favorite color was blue?" She asked hiding her smirk.

"It is and you look amazing in anything, but I don't know those colors on you-" he trailed off and she blushed.

* * *

The sun was shining as they entered the park and he found them a nice spot with plenty of shade. He pulled the blanket out of the basket he had and fixed it nicely on the floor. He helped her sit down and covered her legs with his sweater.

As they ate they spoke about their plans after high school. The subject saddened both of them, he wanted to continue with photography, but knew he would be going to law school. Anne was going to continue with art and spoke to her father about it; however her mother was going to disapprove. Her mother wanted her to get married and start a family, which is why she tried so hard to push her towards Hurst. She wanted more for herself, but at the same time she didn't want to leave Stanley. They barely started dating and they still had the rest of the year together, but she knew they would go beyond that, even if it had to be a long distance relationship. There was no denying that he made her extremely happy.

Once they were done eating and he cleaned up, he sat next to Anne and pulled her on top of his lap. He kissed and just held her in his arms, neither saying anything, just enjoying this moment. Eventually his legs started to feel numb, so they left. Anne wanted ice cream even though it was a little cold but Hurst gave into her. He would never be able to deny her anything she wanted but it was fun to tease her. Afterwards Anne didn't want to go home but it was getting colder so he decided to show her his pictures.

* * *

They arrived at his house and his mother caught them. They spoke for a while before he told her they needed to get some homework done. He hadn't told his family that he and Anne were dating; they fancied a match between him and Lexie. Plus they didn't like Mrs. De Bough and feared that Anne was like her. Anne knew of course and they decided to keep their relationship a secret, they both liked it this way but at the same time they wished to share the news with the world.

She entered his room and though she had been in here many times before, it felt different. His chair was occupied with books and clothes and when he didn't clear them off she sat on his bed. Usually she would lie down or sit more comfortably but she found herself sitting with perfect posture at the edge. He grabbed his portfolio and sat down next to her and noticed her blush.

"Are you alright Anne?" He asked worried she might be feeling ill.

"Yes," she squeaked.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" He put an arm around her shoulders and a hand to her cheek.

"This is a little-awkward."

"What is?"

"This," she pointed between the two of them.

He was confused; he did not notice anything different between them that would make things awkward. "I am afraid I do not understand."

"I mean that being in here is different now that we are dating."

He comprehended and blushed, scooting back away from her. "Better?"

She got sad. "No," she stood and went to sit next to him and kissed him. "Better." She smiled pulling away and leaned onto him. She sighed.

"Is that all that was wrong?"

"No."

"Will you tell me, so I can make it better?"

"I am afraid it will make things bad."

"What do you mean, how can you make things bad?"

"Can we just forget it? I do not wish to talk about it."

"Anne," he said sternly. "I cannot just forget something that has upset you. You need to talk to me."

She nodded and gathered her courage, if Lexie could handle it then so could she. "How many girls have you been with?"

He blushed. "You are the only girlfriend I've had Anne."

"That was not the question I asked you Stanley Harold Jacob Hurst."

"Anne," he pleaded. "Have I done anything that would make you think I wanted to take our relationship that far?" He asked worriedly. He had been a perfect gentleman and did not know where this conversation was coming from.

She pulled away. "If you will not answer me then I wish to go home."

"Two ok? Two and they meant nothing to me, nothing." He said standing up. "Anne I am a guy ok? And obviously that does not excuse anything. But I just want you to know that I would never and I mean never suggest that we do that."

"Why not ever?" She asked sounding hurt. She was, when Lexie described her kiss with John she felt a ping of jealousy. Hurst had yet to kiss her that way. The kisses were great, but he always held back.

He picked her up to hug her. "You mean a lot to me Anne; I have loved you for a long time. I would never ask or pressure you to do anything."

"You-you love me?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, truly and deeply that is what I wanted to show you." He kissed her forehead and reached for the binder on his bed.

She accepted it and sat down. He watched her as she turned each page looking at each with awe; excited to turn each page. Her smile was priceless and he reached for one of his cameras. She looked up when she heard the shutter. She smiled brightly and he took another photo.

"Stan, please. I think you have enough photos of me wouldn't you agree?" She said giggling as she turned to the last page.

"No I don't; actually I do not have enough." He took another photo causing her to laugh. "You are my favorite subject to photograph, you know that?"

"Really?" She stood up and kissed him.

"Yes." He kissed her and then took a photo of both of them.

"Are those the only photos you have of me?"

"Of course not, I have plenty more. Would you like to see them?"

"I would love to."

He pulled out his laptop and pulled opened the files that contained the photos with her. She was so happy and amazed. When she was finished she stood up and gave him a deep kiss. He returned it then she surprised him and ran her tongue across his lips and she ran her fingers through his hair.

He pulled away "Anne I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Stanley, I love you too. I'm not a little girl anymore. I will be 18 in a couple of months. How long has that picture of the both of us been on your nightstand?"

"Since 6th grade." He blushed lightly.

"Ok, I would like you to replace it with a photo that Gina took. We are no longer just friends you are my boyfriend and I am your girlfriend." She pulled his head down with her hands pulling his hair. His eyes darkened and she kissed him again. This time when she demanded entrance he parted his lips willingly.

* * *

Sunday cont:

John's family was happy to hear that he and Lexie were dating, and they didn't care about Lexie's disorder. They also understood and appreciated why Lexie wasn't going to tell her family. Hurst called while she was there and she grabbed the phone away from John to tell him that they were together. He could hear the happiness in her voice, calming him.

While John spoke to Hurst, Lexie sent the photos she promised to Gina and she wanted to check up on her. She was happy to hear that Gina was doing 'good and better' but did not press into what she meant, knowing she was referring to the reason Will overreacted. She told Gina about her and John and congratulated her on the photos she had taken. She even suggested that it would be a good hobby to get into seeing as she had a natural talent. They also spoke of music and Lexie sent her links of videos to look up.

John left the room so he could speak to Hurst, the reason he never told him about his feelings for Lexie was because he knew how protective Hurst was her. Hurst knew first hand of mean he had treated Lexie growing up, but once he realized he liked her he would only pick on her to have some form of interaction with her. He explained that and also told him that he has liked her for a really long time and that he realized he was in love with her. He always believed Hurst loved her as more than a friend, and he was waiting to tell him in person. Hurst was just happy to know John's intentions were good and sincere.

Anne was in shock when she saw Lexie. Lexie was smiling ear to ear; she didn't even recognize her when she walked in. Having bangs really did make her look different; and her smile. Lexie told her about the salon and Anne was proud of her too. They Skyped Mary and Gina so they could see, Mary was happy to see Lexie smiling and happy.

Lexie woke up from another nightmare. She looked at the time and didn't want to disturb Anne, but she couldn't fall back asleep. She called John, just wanting to hear his voicemail. She left him a message apologizing and asking him not to worry. She started to play with her necklace and soon fell back asleep.

* * *

Monday:

John and Hurst were waiting for Anne and Lexie to arrive before school. They saw Anne's car pull up and went to help their girlfriends with their bags. John allowed Hurst and Anne to walk ahead so he could speak to Lexie.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked looking in her eyes.

She averted her gaze and shut her eyes. "You know I do not like to answer that question."

"So not good?" He asked teasingly.

She couldn't help herself, he made her happy, she giggled. "I will indulge your question I am fine, I just had another nightmare."

"I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone was on vibrate."

"No do not apologize; I am happy I did not wake you."

"If you didn't want to speak to me why did you call?"

"Iustantdoheryouroice!" She said quickly.

He smiled that cocky smile. "I'm sorry I didn't quiet catch that."

"I just wanted to hear your voice," she said quietly and put her head down.

He lifted her chin up cupping it. She smiled at his touch but when he kissed her she pulled away. She looked around in panic. He was hurt until she explained that she didn't want to attract any attention. He understood and reluctantly agreed. She looked around again and gave him a quick peck.

* * *

As Lexie walked down the hallway, she was too happy to notice her classmates, even teachers would stop to stare at her or do a double take. She had forgotten that she cut her hair; she was in her own happy little world.

It was lunchtime and Mary stayed for practice again; she was going for perfection. John and she had already found the song they were going play and were going to be practicing it all week. Mary had yet to tell anyone which song she was going to play, only the teacher knew.

John walked with her outside and as soon as they sat down she grabbed his hand under the table. He tried to put their hands on the table, but Lexie would let go of his hand. She explained that she didn't feel comfortable with public display of affection. She didn't mind if others did it, but the less attention she got, the better. He didn't mind as long as they were together.

"How is your experiment going?" He asked.

"To be honest I don't know." He looked at her questionably. "I have been in my own world I have not paid attention to others."

"Is everything ok? Are you feeling bad?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled brightly at him and squeezed his hand. "Everything is perfect." She looked around quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Every night she would wake up breathing hard; glad that she never woke up screaming. She would quietly make her way outside to call John and every time he would answer, though he was always incoherent, she loved that he would at least try and converse with her. She never kept them up more than a minute or two and stay outside until the coldness took over.

She started arriving home later and later. She would go to his house after school to practice their song, she would stay for dinner and then she would spend time with him. They always lost track of time speaking about everything and nothing. They got to know each other more and they both opened up more to each other. Her happiness had yet to fade and she was glad she gave them a chance. Her favorite thing to do was just be in his arms or him in hers, neither saying anything; she especially liked it when they would make out and when they would fall asleep in each other's arms.

The more time she spent with John the harder it was to control her emotions at the house. It didn't help that she gave Rose the ammunition to insult her; she couldn't stop hearing about how her hair 'made her face look rounder.' She kept her cool demeanor and counted to ten when she felt angry. Usually when she reached ten she would leave the room. She also noticed Kitty and Lydia were constantly whispering and giggling constantly. It was more noticeable when Rose would insult her, she was glad she was hardly there. She knew Kitty and Lydia were speaking about her when she heard the name Debbie. It wasn't as if she'd forgotten her nickname. It appears where Rose failed to give her a middle name, she made up for it by giving her the nick name;_ 'Why do you always have to be such a Debbie Downer?'_ She was finding herself happy that she never saw her father when she got home, and she wasn't trying to speak to him in the morning anymore. Jane was in her own happy bubble, apparently Charles asked her out and she was on cloud nine. Lizzie left her alone as usual; she would put her headphones on and listen to music until it was time to sleep.

* * *

Friday:

She woke up with a heavy feeling, she was depressed today. She read John's poem and played with the necklace, she tried to think of him but nothing helped. She wanted to call him but he wouldn't be awake yet plus she'd see him at school; there was no point. She found herself hoping that seeing him would make her feel better, this past week was the best ever, she was happy.

She wasn't disappointed, adding to her ease. She arrived at school earlier than usual and waited in the parking lot. She saw his car pull up and she went to meet him.

When he saw her he knew something was wrong, she looked desperate. He motioned for her to get in the car. She instantly wrapped her arms around him tightly, he just held her and told her he loved her.

Anne and Hurst saw Lexie in class and knew she was having a bad day. She was distant and though she didn't look it they could see it her sadness. They hated to see her this way, in between class they and John made a plan to go on a double date, hoping that would cheer her up. Lexie was surprised when she saw Anne and Hurst waiting at the table for them at lunchtime. She gave them a small smile, but it was sad. Once she sat down and held John's hand she felt a little better.

Anne was right, when she suggested they all go on a double date this Saturday she smiled. She was excited that she was going to spend time with all of them and she suggested they all do something with Mary sometime; not wanting to exclude her.

* * *

They went to John's house like usual, but Lexie wasn't in the mood to practice, she just wanted him to hold her. Nicky and Nate noticed they weren't going to practice and wanted to play with them. John was going to protest but saw how Lexie lit up at the idea. They played tea for a while, then Wii and helped Nicky with her homework. After dinner Lexie and John went to his room and lied on the bed. He held her in his arms and it wasn't long until he felt her falling asleep.

"You should get under the covers darling." He said softly. He was a bit cold and could only imagine how she felt in her skirt.

She stirred. "No I don't want to fall asleep." She said sounding like a child.

"But we always fall asleep. Come now, you must be tired, I know you stay up long after you call me."

"No. I am not sleepy at all." She made an attempt to sit up but couldn't.

"Why don't you want to take a nap today?"

_*"Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'Cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing_." She said giggling sleepily and tried to give him a kiss with her eyes closed.

He chuckled and leaned in for his kiss. He got out of bed and pulled the covers down. He told her to scoot over to his side; she was too tired to argue. Once she moved he pulled the covers over her. He was going to join her, but he wasn't tired today. He tucked her in and she smiled up at him. She opened her eyes a little and cupped his face in her hand. He could tell that she was still fighting to stay awake.

*"_Before you slip into unconsciousness, I'd like to have another kiss_-"

"_Another flashing chance at bliss, another kiss, another kiss_," they sang together.

He kissed her and then her forehead. He went to lie next to her, just looking at her with an arm around her. She looked so peaceful; this was the first time he had done this. He always fell asleep with her.

When he dropped her off he gave her a tight hug and a tender kiss. He told her he loved her and he would see her tomorrow. She knew she loved him, but she still couldn't say it, only adding to her mood.

"It's ok Lexie; you don't have to say it. I can feel it."

* * *

Saturday:

Lexie woke up as if nothing had ever been wrong. The only thing that upset her was that she wouldn't see John until later, but at least she was going to see him today. Lizzie was going to go for a walk and she wanted to see Aries.

Jane found her in the kitchen; she reluctantly came up to her and quietly asked her if she wouldn't mind apologizing to Caroline. Lexie froze; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jane noticed the hallow look in her eyes and went on to explain that Caroline wouldn't stop 'bitching' about Lexie's behavior to her and Charles.

Lexie gave a curt nod and when Jane hugged her, she just stood there wanting nothing more than to shove her away. Jane got hurt and she could feel it, but she didn't care. She said nothing as Jane thanked her once again and left the room.

She gathered apples into her pouch and took off, heading towards the Bingley's she listened to music, trying to fight the wave of anger that she was trapped in. She tied Ries to the fence and walked the rest of the way to calm herself down.

* * *

Will was in the walking out of the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He was surprised to see Alexa; at first he didn't recognize her. Her hair was in a bun and her bangs were a little messy. He was shocked that she wanted to talk to Caroline. He opened the door to invite her in and was about walk away but she remained at the door. He turned and looked at her questioningly.

"I was hoping to do this as quickly as possible."

"I am afraid you'll be disappointed if you wish to speak with _her."_

She closed her eyes as if in pain but agreed. She followed him to the living room and sat while he went to get her.

Will walked into the kitchen and informed Caroline that Lexie was here to see her. He did not like the smug look on her face and followed her to the living room.

"Why Alexa! What a pleasant surprise I had no idea you were coming." She said, her voice failing to hide her lie. Will had wondered what she was doing up so early.

"Yes, well I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you last Saturday." Caroline looked at her expectantly and smiled. This bothered Lexie but she had a great tutor in Mrs. De Bough. "Caroline I am sorry for what I said to you, everyone has flaws and I should not have pointed yours out."

Will wanted to laugh, but was glad for his steel demeanor. Caroline looked like she got slapped in the face. "I should have not said those words to you, they were horrible and I am sorry I ruined your evening."

Caroline stood up affronted. "If you're not going to say sorry properly, then I do not forgive you!" She practically shouted.

"I see, well that is you're right to do so. I've said my piece, I did apologize, now forgive me for taking up your time. Have a good day." Lexie made her way to the door and Caroline stood there looking like a fish.

She gave a nod to Will as she passed him. She was surprised that he stood and walked her outside.

"You did not walk here did you?"

"No not today, well I walked from the fence, Aries is waiting for me."

"If you don't mind waiting, I was going to take Perses out. We'll be happy to walk you back to your house."

"I would not mind waiting but the thing is I was not going back. I was going to let him run."

"Would you mind the company?" He asked with a hint of hope.

"No I suppose not. No. I will wait by the fence."

He quickly went to get Perses.

* * *

"Thank you for waiting, I needed to get out of the house."

"Yes, I know the feeling." He looked at her hoping to say more but she said nothing.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have some sort of sanctuary in those times?" He asked.

_*"Can you give me sanctuary I must find a place to hide, a place for me to hide. Can you find me soft asylum I can't make it anymore the man is at the door."_ She sang emotionally. He looked at her, "Sorry I was listening to the, The Doors on my way here."

"No it is fine; I think you have a lovely voice. The, The Doors?" He asked puzzled.

She giggled and he couldn't help but give a small smile. "Yes, sorry it is an inside joke John and I often share it has become a habit."

He got angry at the mention of John's name. He couldn't fathom why, he knew they were dating.

"Is this a private joke?" He asked sternly.

"You see there is a band by the name of The Chariot. They had the best bumper stickers. My favorite was. "The one the only the The Chariot." Hence the joke, "The" Doors. Another was "I 'heart' my The Chariot." They were spoofs if you will."

"I see." He said not comprehending.

"No, but it is alright. You see the name of the band is _The_ Doors, or _The_ Chariot, right?" He nodded. He was startled that her trying to explain did not offend his ego. "There is another band called Editors. Some people would say, 'Have you heard of the Editors?' Which is correct. Along with have you heard of The Doors, also correct. But in the latter question you leave out the, 'The' from the name of the band. Does that make more sense?"

"Yes?"

She giggled again. "I must be a horrible teacher then."

"No I understood, it just takes a while to comprehend, like all things." He said thinking of her.

*"It doesn't matter how you reach the pot of gold; all that matters is that you beat the leprechauns."

"What?" She started giggling and then broke out laughing. He found himself joining in.

"I think it makes perfect sense, it does not matter how you achieve your goal, as long as it is achieved. It's from Family Guy." She said smiling.

Lexie stopped and got off; Will followed her lead and began to help her. She was going to protest. "I know you do not need my help but it is appreciated and welcomed?" He said in a flirtatious manor.

She smiled brightly and nodded. Once finished she clicked her tongue and Aries sprinted off.

"How did you teach him to do that?"

"One gives a command to a horse using their legs, since I got him, I would do that before he started to run and then I'd feed him an apple for complying. I suppose the same way one trains a dog?"

"I see why would you need to command him to run though? Horses do that on their own."

A sad look came into her eyes. "Not Aries, I would spend my whole day watching him at first outside with him and then from the house. The others would, but never him." She said sadly.

"Does it have something to do with why he won't allow others to ride him?" She looked at him skeptically.

She hugged her knees to her chest and nodded. "He was abused. I got him when he was 7, and I was...8 or 9?"

"Your father got you an abused horse?" He said angrily.

"It _was_ cheaper than what he paid for Jane's. No one wanted him, they thought he was damaged. But I loved him from the start and I asked James for him. I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes and I wanted to heal him. Show him that even though the world and humans are cruel, that there is beauty and that not all humans are cruel, that he was wanted."

"That is a beautiful way of looking at it."

"In truth I do not like to see others feel the way that I do. No one should have to feel this way." She said quietly. He sat across from her and placed a hand on her knee. She gave him a small smile.

She leaned against the saddle on the floor and reached into her pouch. "Apple?" Will nodded and she handed him two. "For Perses."

She giggled at his confused expression. As on cue Perses came over and took the apple from his hand leaving drool. He would have gotten angry but remembered to control his temper. He looked at her expecting for her to laugh and was surprised that she handed him a disinfectant wipe.

"You never know when you'll need one." She shrugged.

"I am sorry for making you feel unwanted." He said running a hand through his hair. "I hope I did not always make you feel that way." He said thinking about what he overhead.

"No you did not," was all she said. "There is no need to apologize Will, what you said has some truth to it. I think it may have helped me."

"How can being told those awful words help you?"

"Well John wanted to be my friend and I did not want a repeat of what happened…" she indicated between them, "So the day after, I opened up to him. Long story short he is taking me out tonight with Anne and Hurst."

"It seems that there should be more to the story."

"There is but I hate to tell long stories, I start to ramble making the story longer."

"I see, but you do forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do. Do not worry about it Will I did forgive you that day, but I truly forgave you after speaking with John."

"I do not believe for one minute he convinced you to forgive me."

"No, no one wanted me to forgive you. After speaking with him, I realized that I only told you the short version. I only meant to tell him what I told you but I ended up telling him more. He's the only one I've ever let in."

"What about your doctor?"

"Why do you care?"

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Why did you not allow Georgie to tell you what happened?"

"It wouldn't have changed what you said to me, it wouldn't have changed how I saw her. If she wishes to tell me she may but on her own accord. Not because she feels the need to."

"I was hoping that we could start all over and be friends. I have noticed a change in Georgie you know, I was wrong, you're a good person Alexa."

"So you would like to start over and be friends?" She asked standing up.

He followed her lead and stood, hopping she wouldn't leave. "Yes I wish to be your friend."

She had an unreadable expression, and then she extended her hand. "Hello, I am Alexandra Bennet; it is nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"Hello, Fitzwilliam Darcy, it is nice to meet you. Please call me Will." He smiled at her showing her his dimples.

"Very well you may call me Alexa." His smile fell a little. "But if you wish to be my friend I give you leave to call me Lexie."

He smiled and held her hand longer than necessary. She pulled it away and looked out to Aries. He wanted to touch her and ran a finger through her bangs, startling her.

"You look different with bangs." He told her stepping closer.

"How would you know if we just met?" She smirked at him.

_*Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together, Brighter than a lucky penny, When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear, And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine._

He cringed when he heard her phone ring, thinking it was John. But when she bent down he couldn't help but stare at her butt.

"Hey Annie! What's up!-Anne the phone only rang for 20 seconds-" She giggled, "Yes, I would love to-I'm going to rummage through the closet but I am sure I need to go shopping.-I know can you believe it _me _wanting to go shopping?-Ok love I will see you in two hours."

She whistled calling Aries back. "You're not leaving yet are you?" He asked worryingly.

"No I just thought he would like some apples."

He came up to her and she fed him one and sat back down, looking at the view. She closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands enjoying the sun. Thinking about John and tonight, she seemed to be glowing. He watched her wondering how he ever thought she was only plain. She was beautiful. Aries went up to her and brushed against her face, causing her to laugh. She handed him another apple and tossed one at Will. He almost didn't catch it. He walked over to Perses and fed him.

"So, _Annie's_ going to pick you up?"

"Do not let her hear you calling her by that name. But yes, in two hours we're going to get ready for our date."

"I see," he seethed. "Are you so vain it takes you hours to get ready?"

"No, you have to be in love with yourself to be vain. I cannot believe you would compare me to Caroline." She said nonchalantly.

"I-"

"I know its ok, I took no offence. I have never been on a date before, though I know John would find me beautiful no matter how I looked." She blushed looking out at nothing. "I can't remember ever caring about how I looked." She touched her bangs. "Well I remember feeling bad when I was younger, which changed to content, and now I find myself questioning. I know he thinks I'm pretty, but I know I am plain." She smiled brightly. "I suppose I want to look my best for him."

"You are beautiful Lexie!" He said subconsciously. "What about our date last Saturday?" He asked somewhat hurt.

"Thank you," she said quietly then blushed. "Last Saturday was not a date for us Will. It was a group outing. But to answer your first question, it will take me at the most three hours." She giggled.

"I see," he said standing up abruptly and making his way towards Perses. "Would you mind if I rode him, I do not want him to get anxious?" He said trying to control his emotions.

"No, would it be all right if Aries ran with you? Like last time?" He nodded yes and took off.

Lexie stood and went over to hug Aries. She gave him a kiss and clicked her tongue a while after Will rode off. As she saw him running to race she felt a tear fall from her eye. It had not taken as long as the websites said it would to train Aries, they were kindred spirits and bonded almost instantly. Still he would not run and she feared, being younger then, that he never would.

Will was pushing Perses harder than usual. He remembered the last time he did this was after the whole Wickham incident. Now he was angry but did not know why. What was it about her that he could not control his emotions? He found it hard to speak with Elizabeth and wished he could be at ease around her. With Alexa, it was easy to speak to her, but he could not stop himself from getting angry.

It irked him greatly; did he have feelings for Alexa now too? No, she had a boyfriend. One who was better than him. He decided that it would be best to distance himself from Alexa, but knew he couldn't, he already told her that he wanted to be friends. He sighed as he slowed down and trotted towards her. He saw her big smile and knew he couldn't hurt her again, saying he wished to distance himself would most likely make her feel bad. His smile faded as he approached.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing."

"Lair, I can see it in your eyes you know? But I will not press you. I know how you feel. I understand."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for allowing Aries to tag along; it brings me great joy to see him run."

He was avoiding her gaze. She gave both horses an apple and started to get Aries ready. He got down and helped her neither saying a word. She thanked him when they were finished and took off.

***Aerosmith- I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing**

***The Doors- The Crystal Ship**

***The Doors- The Soft Parade**

***Stewie Griffin- Family Guy**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It isn't as dark as I thought it was going to be, I left that for the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews, those of you who read and follow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice all right belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 26

Lizzie wanted to go for a walk; she needed to think, the past week at school was odd. Billy Collins was speaking to her more and more and he even started to sit with them. Luckily Charlotte kept him company, poor her; he was always going on and on about what a great teacher Mrs. De Bough was and how he was her favorite student. The good part of this was that he kept trying to talk to Darcy. She didn't know what triggered Collins, they never spoke to each other, he was a goody two-shoes and she was somewhat of a trouble maker. All of a sudden on Tuesday he sought her out. She was thrilled that they didn't share any classes.

She stopped to look around and stopped in her tracks. She was shocked to say the least; Lexie and Darcy were riding side by side and actually talking. She could even see that they were smiling and laughing? It was not possible Lexie did not smile and Lexie did not laugh. She doesn't even know Darcy! And him, he is the last person in the world she thought was capable of smiling, let alone laughing.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she spied on them from where she was. She was beyond baffled and seething when she got back home. As she kept watching them, she saw him touch her knee and it almost looked like he was going to kiss her until Lexie got what appeared her phone.

_What was it about Lexie that Darcy liked? How could he like Lexie and not her?_ She stopped. Why did she care if he liked Lexie better than her? If she thought about it they would actually make a perfect couple. Both were always in a bad mood, both thought they were better than everyone else. What did she care? Let the both of them be miserable together.

* * *

She ran up to her room, wanting to get into the shower as quickly as possible. She realized she went further than she intended to and was more sweaty than usual. As she walked to the restroom she could hear Jane on the phone.

"Yes, I know Caroline, I am sorry-I will speak to her when she gets here-Ok-Yes-Thank you, and again I'm sorry-Ok-Ok-Bye." She fell onto her bed.

"What's a matter Janey?" She asked walking in.

"I asked Lexie to apologize to Caroline and she went over this morning only making things worse."

"What! Why would you ask her to apologize? Caroline's the one who should apologize to Lexie!"

"Well she said she was going to, until Lexie insulted her again. I just wanted everyone to be friends you know? That way we could all go out again."

"Jane, I know you want everyone to get along but sometimes things are better left alone. Like Lexie. What did she say this time?"

"She said 'Caroline, I am sorry for what I said to you, everyone has flaws and I should not have pointed yours out.' And Caroline refused to accept her apology and Lexie was fine with that and left."

Lizzie started laughing, "Lizzie that isn't funny, she's madder than she was before."

"Oh Jane, Caroline is over reacting, she just wants to complain about something."

"Yes, now it will be all Charlie will hear about and then he'll tell me about it, along with Caroline. Why couldn't she just be normal Lizzie! How hard is it to say 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you, or I'm sorry I insulted you?"

"Ja-"

"It is not so hard to say those things when one means them Jane. You asked me to apologize and I did, if she doesn't like it then that is her problem. If you would like to ask Will if he thought I was rude you may, he was there. I certainly doubt that he found it rude though." Lexie said at the door way. Jane looked like she was about to puke.

"Lexie I am so-"

"Sorry? Why Jane because I am not normal?" She asked angrily.

"No Lexie I didn't mean to say that, it's just that it's all Charlie talks about and Caroline won't leave me alone, I just want everyone to be happy."

"The thing is Jane, the world is a cruel place and people are cruel. Your wish for everyone to be happy is bull. You stay in your little happy bubble because then you can be ignorant of how the world really is. You asked me to apologize and I did, she did not accept. What did you want me to do get on my knees and beg her?" Lexie said failing to control her temper.

"Lexie-" Lizzie started.

"What's going on in here!" James said walking by.

"Nothing dad just girl talk right guys?" Lizzie said teasingly.

"Right just girl stuff dad," Jane said trying to sound happy.

"Lexie?" He asked in a clipped tone.

"Everything is fine sir, I was just leaving."

"Where are you going?" He asked startling her. _Since when does he care?_

"To the De Bough's to practice for the concert this Friday. I know how much the noise gives Rose a headache." She said indifferently.

He looked at all three of them and then stayed staring at Lexie trying to see if she was lying. She kept her head up and met his gaze. "Good, I expect an excellent performance."

"Of course sir." She said and he left allowing her to leave before Jane and Lizzie could stop her.

"Oh, my gosh Lizzie, I can't believe I said that about her, I can't believe she heard me. She must hate me now." Jane said wiping away a tear.

"She doesn't hate you Jane, she just needs time by herself ok?" Jane nodded and Lizzie gave her a hug.

Lexie went to her room and gathered her things, she was staying the night at Anne's and now she had to take her violin. She called Anne asking if she could come for her sooner. Anne told her she was on her way. Lexie gathered her things and went to wait outside. She was angry and she walked to the edge of the driveway to wait by the road and called John. At first he was worried that she was cancelling, but then he got mad when Lexie explained what had happened. They spoke until Anne arrived and Lexie threw her things in the car.

* * *

"The thing is, Anne I can't stay mad at Jane. I know that she wants everything to be peace and love all the time, I can understand why she is upset and asked me to apologize."

"I know you can Lexie, but let us forget about it and think about tonight!" She said knowing she needed to get Lexie to her happy place. Anne was upset and wished for nothing more than to make Lexie see that Jane was wrong, but she knew Lexie had made up her mind about it.

Lexie smiled, "You are right of course! So have you decided what to wear? How should we dress? Do you know where they are taking us?"

"No I have not decided, most of my dresses are blue thanks to my mother and I wanted something that he would like. And Hurst said it was a surprise."

"Anne, Hurst would like you in anything you wear."

"I know, but I want him to, um well. I don't know how to say this." She blushed a dark red.

"You want something sexy?" Lexie asked trying not to giggle.

"Yes," Anne answered quietly.

"Anne I know you don't want him to see you as a little girl anymore-"

"It's not just that, I know he sees you as his sister and I don't want him to see me that way. I want him to think I'm sexy, I want him to want me, do you know what I mean?"

"Yes I do. Can you believe our luck, we have two perfect gentlemen?"

"You're the lucky one; you have already slept with John more than once. I want that with Stanley."

"Anne, my sweet, sweet Anne, you know it's not a competition and that nothing has happened. I believe you are right though so we shall find you the most scandalous but tasteful thing. I think we should invite Mary."

"Yes you are right, call her and tell her we are on our way."

"Hey Mary! What are you doing?-Ok well Anne and I need help-We're going shopping and-Yes, we'll be there in about 15 minutes-Ok-See you soon-Love you."

* * *

Will was looking through his email trying to avoid Caroline and her costant whining about Lexie's apology.

_Lexie,_ she really was an enigma. He shook the thought from his head and opened an email from Georgie. He was happy to hear her sound so animated and she mentioned that she was starting to play the guitar more and was trying to make up songs. She shared some links with him; most were of her playing and she looked so happy.

One of the links was of an animated baby playing the guitar coming up with a song and a dog walks in, calling him a douche. He couldn't stop laughing, at the end he realized it was Family Guy, the show Lexie had mentioned. He watched more clips and although some were funny, others were not. He was baffled at how someone like Lexie could like this show. But there was no one like her.

Other videos were of songs that Georgie wanted to learn. He was surprised at the music she was listening to and questioned her about it. As he kept reading, she was asking him what he thought of her taking up photography. One link she shared, she asked him to tell her his honest opinion; some he had already seen and others were newer and of people he did not know. He told her that they were all really good, which they were.

Charlie found him hiding out in his room and asked him to accompany him. It seemed that Charlie was going to go on an official date with Jane, but for some reason asked him to go. He had to think of a way out and told him that he had plans already to go to his aunts. Charlie looked downfallen but understood. He felt bad lying to Charlie but he knew that if he had gone, Caroline would have also gone. She always got her way; well not always. Now he was in a tight spot, he knew he would have to leave but did not know where to go. Going to his aunts alone was out of the question; he already knew Anne would not be there. Then he remembered Anne still owed him a favor and he quickly called her.

* * *

"Mary, would you like to come with us?" Anne asked.

"No, I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You would actually be the spare tire." Lexie said.

"Lexie!" Anne hit her playfully.

"What! That is not a bad thing; it's always good to bring a spare."

"Haha Lexie!" Mary said pretending to be hurt.

"The good thing is you would not be the only spare."

"What do you mean Anne?" Mary said giggling.

"Well, I just got off the phone with William and he asked if he could crash our date."

"What why?" Lexie asked.

"Well apparently he does not want to go out with his friend Charles or Caroline and said he was coming over to my house." Both girls nodded for her to continue. "Long story short, this would throw my mother off about Hurst and I. Lexie please tell me its fine and Mary please agree to go."

"I have no problems with it Anne but you must speak with Hurst, I will ask John."

"Of course I will come; I just wish I had an actual date."

* * *

John was in a bad mood, the last thing he wanted was another guest, let alone Darcy. He was trying to control his temper as they walked into the De Bough's. They were shown into the living room where Darcy was waiting and he was happy to see that Mrs. De Bough was not there. They said hello to each other sternly and tried to make small talk. His anger faded when he saw her.

She was wearing an off shoulder lacy black dress that hugged her body but was not too tight. It went mid-thigh and she was wearing black high heels and her hair was in a loose side bun. She had that smile on her face, he walked up to her; their eyes locked on each other and he gave her a deep kiss. Her heels brought her head up right under his nose. She hugged him and he could feel her relax when he returned it. He looked at her and told her that she was beautiful. When he saw that the necklace was exposed he was beyond happy; he knew she always wore it but she always hid it, he smiled brightly and she understood.

"So are you two ready or not?" Mary asked trying not to giggle.

They both looked at her with questioning glances, but he composed himself "Yes."

As the girls put on their sweaters he finally noticed Anne, she was in a she had a green backless dress that stopped above her waist. The skirt flared out at her hips and reached the floor. Mary had a cream colored silk shirt and a pencil skirt that went past her knees. He looked at Hurst, who had his mouth open staring at Anne's back. Darcy was looking at Lexie. _His Lexie._

He walked up behind her and helped her with her sweater and he gave her another deep kiss, claiming her. She smiled at him, trying not to smile or laugh at him. She looked down into her purse and pulled out a baby wipe. She wiped his mouth and blushed when she showed him he had gotten her lipstick smeared on him.

As they walked to Hurst's SUV his hand rested on the curve of her back. Anne and Hurst sat in the front then Mary and Will and he and Lexie in the back. They all conversed with each other except Darcy, who looked like he wished to be anywhere but there. They arrived at the restaurant.

* * *

"Do you know how to read French William?" Anne asked once the menus were handed out.

"Yes," he replied curtly.

She just smiled and nodded. Once they ordered he broke the silence.

"What other language do you speak Lexie?" He asked and everyone looked at him like he had grown two heads. "I remember Elizabeth mentioning you speak three languages?"

She felt John's hand on her knee tighten and placed a hand over it. "I of course speak English, French and Spanish fluently and some Latin and Italian. Do you know any other languages?"

"I can speak English as well," he gave her a small smile, "French and Mandarin."

"Just like John!" Hurst chipped in.

"I actually speak Spanish, Italian and Latin too." He said in a clipped tone.

As they ate, Will kept glancing at Lexie and when he wasn't looking at Anne and Hurst; they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Mary was quiet and ignored him, John was glaring at him and Lexie was always studying John.

* * *

They walked a while to get to their next destination. They arrived at a building in the middle of downtown and music could be heard from inside the building. There was a line outside and a bouncer at the entrance. John walked up confidently to the bouncer and said his name. The bouncer just let him in without glancing at the clipboard. They entered a dance club and everyone was around their age.

They were sitting in a booth and he noticed that Lexie was visibly uncomfortable. John and Hurst went to get them all drinks, and Mary and Anne went to the rest room leaving him and Lexie alone.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She shook her head no, then looked around and then ducked. He turned and saw John speaking to a girl and pointed this way. He and Hurst came back; John tried putting an arm around her, which she rejected. They whispered in each other's ear and the same girl he had spoken to came up to the table.

"Hey John, I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

"He would love to right John?" Hurst answered.

He looked at Lexie and reluctantly agreed. Lexie stood up and left to find Anne and Mary. He looked at Hurst like he was the worst; Hurst seemed to understand what he was implying.

"I told John coming here was a bad idea. Lexie does not dance, nor does she like to be in crowded places. Not to mention that the whole damn school comes here."

"So no one knows they are dating?"

"Only the people that matter to Lexie know." He said as a matter of fact.

The girls came back and Lexie was in the middle holding onto them for strength. They all sat together on one side of the booth and it seemed as if they didn't intend to move all night. Hurst let out a soft cry and he saw Lexie pointing her head towards Anne and then the dance floor.

Hurst looked at her skeptically and Mary waved at him and wrapped an arm around Lexie. Anne was looking longingly at the dance floor and never noticed anything. Hurst asked Anne to dance and Anne gave him a big smile but it glanced at Lexie. Lexie smiled and rolled her eyes and Mary waved at her. When Anne and Hurst were dancing a boy came up to the table and asked Mary to dance. Mary looked downfallen and was about to answer when Lexie answered yes for her and forced Mary out of the booth.

"Being in my shoes one would think I was going to disappear into thin air." She told Will.

"They seem worried about you."

"I know they are, but I do not want them to sacrifice their happiness because they think I will break."

"They must love you."

"They do."

"So why are you not dancing?" He asked.

"I thought we had this conversation already."

"You just said you do not like to draw attention to yourself, but I feel there is more."

"I do not know how to dance."

"Really, but you love music and the way you play and sing."

"I know how to ballroom dance, only because of etiquette class. It just feels silly to me and I can feel the rhythm but I cannot move my feet. Why do you not dance?"

"I find I can never enjoy myself, I know how to dance I just never feel like it."

"That makes perfect sense; I hate how people assume the worst of us wall flowers, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, someone might be looking at us right now." She dug herself deeper into the seat and he noticed she scratched herself, "Thinking that we must be in a bad mood, horrible dancers, or that no one would want to dance with us. Why can't people just mind their own business and leave us be? Why do we have to judge and criticize one another?"

"Are you referring to the welcome party?" He said teasingly.

"No to life in general." She smiled.

John came back with an apologetic look on his face. "Would you like to dance Lexie?" He asked hopefully. She looked behind him and into the crowd of people.

She said no, and looked fearful. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" He was going to cup her face but she pulled away.

"Hey John!" Another girl in an ill fitting dress came up to the table. "Do you wanna dance?"

"No, thank you!"

"Come on for old times' sake? I promise I won't bite if you don't want me to."

"Taylor-" he said angrily.

"Just go John." Lexie said quietly. He sighed and took off.

Will watched as the girl led him to the dance floor and placed her arms around his neck pulling him to her. He unhooked her hands and she turned and started grinding into him. He looked at Lexie who was watching the whole thing. Her eyes glossed over and her fingers were digging into her arms.

"Would you like to step outside?" She nodded eagerly and they took off.

* * *

It was chilly outside and he noticed she didn't have her sweater; he took off his blazer handing it to her.

"No! Please, I like the cold; I need to be cold right now. I need to focus on one thing."

"He shouldn't have danced with her, they clearly have a history, didn't he see it would make you upset?" he said seething.

"Will, it isn't a big deal. I know he didn't want to dance with her or the other girl. I know he only did it to appease me."

"That does not make any sense."

"Hence every ones problem when it comes to me, I do not make sense."

"Lexie! What are you doing out here without a sweater!" Mary came up to her.

"I am fine Mary, fine! Ok? Go back inside I'll be there shortly."

"Fine but when you get sick don't come crying to me." She said walking away.

He placed the blazer over her and she was going to protest but looking at him she knew it would be pointless.

* * *

The Concert:

On Wednesday she and John were able to rehearse but she couldn't stay for diner. James expected her home at 6 and she knew that meant on the dot. He wanted to hear the piece she was going to perform on Friday.

He was not happy that she was going to play a duet and demanded that she change it to a solo. She told him that she couldn't abandon her partner and that schedule had already been made. He was more upset at the fact that she would be the last to perform; it meant that he would have to stay for the whole thing. She played the song flawlessly even without John and all he could do was critique her badly about her swaying and that she was being lazy.

Friday:

Will couldn't believe he let Charlie talk him into coming on another date with Charlie, but he knew the real reason he came.

Jane invited Charlie to come watch Lexie perform, since he expressed how much he enjoyed it the first time and how he like The Orchestra. It was a lame excuse for a date on her part, he thought. The upside was that Charlie and he would be taking Jane and Lizzie. The Bingley's were also invited, but were going on their own.

Lizzie was upset that Jane asked her to go with her; it meant she would be sitting with Darcy instead of with her family. Their mother spent extra time on them making sure they looked their best. She was wearing a long spaghetti strapped red dress and had dark red lipstick. Her curls were more tamed and appeared curlier if at all possible. She had no idea why she took time on her appearance but told herself it had nothing to do with Darcy and the fact that he liked Lexie better. Jane wore a dress similar to hers but hers was an olive green and her hair was in a perfect bun.

Will was trying to make small talk with Lizzie, but she kept ignoring him and spoke mostly to Jane and Charlie, which was awkward because she was looking back at them the whole time. They arrived at the school's auditorium.

The building looked like a college, not a high school. It was gated and he noticed that the front gate was in the shape of the entrance gate to a castle. The building was stone and there were small pieces of wall that looked like the top of a castle wall. There was a crest on the building; it was a shield with a lion and crown on it.

They had valet parking but he decided to park his own car. As they walked to the building he could see that the people walking with them were very well dressed. He could tell they came from money; the cars in the lot all suggested as much. He felt instantly at ease; Charlie wasn't as use to it as he was, but like Jane they both seemed comfortable.

Lizzie however wasn't. Everyone around her had their noses in the air, reminding her of Darcy and Caroline. She couldn't believe Lexie was playing last, she knew she was going to be bored out of her mind. She looked at the building and cringed, it looked more like a prison.

Lizzie could see her family sitting a couple of rows in front of them. Her Aunt and Uncle Philip's sat with them as well, but her dad wasn't there. She saw Anne and Hurst sitting in the front with Mrs. De Bough and Billy Collins. Darcy went to go tell them hello. They all glanced in her direction but none of them bothered to give her any form of acknowledgment.

Darcy came back and sat next to her; his seat next to Charlie had been taken, leaving the one next to her available. The whole time she sat still, only resting her arm on the armrest next to Jane. Throughout the entire concert she was uncomfortable. Darcy kept glancing at her and she could tell he was just as uncomfortable in front of her. Every time she got the feeling he was looking at her; she would look at him, but he was staring at the stage.

He was staring at her; she looked amazing in red and her dark red lipstick made her lips alluring. His height gave him the advantage of being able to look at her and abruptly look at the stage, knowing when she was going to turn and look at him.

* * *

Backstage Mrs. Hill, the teacher was in hysterics. Apparently several of the students got the stomach flu and were not going to play. She was running around with her assistant trying to figure the next best thing to do. She found Lexie and told her that her father was lucky. Lexie asked her why and Mrs. Hill told her that James cornered her and demanded that Lexie be allowed to play twice.

Lexie was shocked and told her that she was more than happy playing once but Mrs. Hill told her that she actually need to play twice. The students who had taken ill were two violinists, three cellists and one viola player. Lexie agreed and was told she was going to be playing after Mary's performance. John was asked to play a duet with one of his friends and they left to go practice.

She tried to go through the lists of songs from the top of her head. She tried to think of one that would please James but found herself second guessing each choice. It was finally Mary's turn and she stood next Mrs. Hill who was standing behind the curtain watching.

Mary played the first couple of notes, but could not place it. It wasn't until she started to play the melody that she recognized the song. *******_Skrillex, First of the Year (Equinox)_**. People seemed to notice that it was not a traditional classical song but technically she was playing the classical style. When she finished the song, there were a few claps, mostly people coughing uncomfortably, and laughter could be heard. But Mary bowed gracefully and left.

She went behind the curtain and hugged Lexie with tears in her eyes. Lexie asked what was wrong and Mary told her that no one clapped for her but Anne and Hurst. Lexie told her the song was amazingly played and that she played with great emotion. Mary smiled until some other pianists passed her laughing and pointing.

Lexie was angry. Mary played the piano well, she had practiced for weeks, she did something amazingly different and she was shunned for it. How she felt all the time; rejected for how she thought, how she was. Mrs. Hill went to introduce her, stating that there was going to be a change in the schedule for the next set of performers. John came and told her to break a leg, giving her a hug. She asked him to look after Mary until she returned.

She looked into his eyes; he hadn't rejected her, he wanted her and he loved her. She was overwhelmed with love for him and gave him a kiss not caring that others would see. He was to say the least shocked. There was clapping as she walked to the middle of the stage.

She was wearing a dark grey elastic waist ruffle stand collar sleeveless dress. It hugged her perfectly and went down to the floor. Anne and she went shopping after school today and bought it. Her hair was up in a loose but elegant bun and she walked out tall and poised. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes thinking about John and all his moods. He had a different smile for everything, but her favorite was his own special smile for her, when she would kiss him or he would catch her staring at him.

The lights were blacking out the crowed, putting her at ease. Her eyes were closed and she smiled as she played thinking only of him. _*She's got a smile that it seems to me, Reminds me of childhood memories, Where everything,_ _Was as fresh as the bright blue sky. _She finished and bowed as she walked away she heard a couple of applauses. She knew Anne and Hurst were amongst them.

Walking off the stage she was met by a pair of arms. It was Mary giggling. "You didn't have to do that Lexie."

"Do what?"

"I love you!" Mary said.

"I love you too".

John came up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled. He was next and he had a mischievous smile on his face. She stayed hugging Mary, ignoring her other classmates. Mrs. Hill came up to her and told her good job; that she had really improved her fiddle style.

* * *

Lizzie couldn't be anymore embarrassed and imagined that Jane felt the same way. When Mary came out she heard Jane tell Charlie, Mary was her cousin. Clearly Darcy heard her too. She recognized the song Mary played; others just knew it wasn't normal. She glanced at Darcy, playing it off as if she was looking around. He was in his usual bad mood and quietly applauded. She was happy that Lexie was next and wouldn't embarrass them; knowing Lexie did not like to be embarrassed or negative attention.

Unfortunately Lexie was replaced by an alien and played **Sweet Child O' Mine.** She sunk further into her seat. She was happy when she thought the song was coming to an end, but no luck. When she finished Lizzie and Jane were too embarrassed to clap for her. She was grateful that Charlie was nice enough to applaud and was shocked to see that Darcy was actually applauding.

Darcy was amazed at how fast she had been moving at one point. She still had that big smile on her face though, knowing that she was going to suffer the same fate as Mary and Will respected her for it.

* * *

John was so happy and proud of Lexie. He couldn't believe it when she kissed him, he was going to give her another kiss, but didn't want to push her. He knew this small kiss was a huge step for her. He could tell when she went out there that something amazing was going to happen. When he saw her playing, it was as if time slowed down and stood still. He could feel and see how happy she was. She was an excellent player of course, but she always played with such emotion, she was glowing.

As he watched her, he decided to change the song he and Frank were going to perform. Frank and he often practiced together and they both knew a particular song very well. When Lexie walked up to them, she was still glowing and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. _Baby Steps_. They walked out and sat in the chairs placed for them to the sound of clapping.

Will had completely forgotten that John was a cellist and was surprised to see him and the boy that asked Mary to dance at the club. They began to play an elegant song, all the while looking very conceited. Then the song started to speed up and everyone looked confused. It was clear that they also decided to play a non-traditional song. ***ACDC Thunderstruck.** Will saw two kids in the front bouncing in their seats as they played; by the end of the song their bows were ruined and again only a few claps could be heard.

Going backstage John felt two sets of arms around him and he returned the hugs.

"Oh John, you really shouldn't have." Mary said tearing.

"He wasn't alone out there you know?" Frank said and Mary gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. They both blushed and pulled away.

"John! I hope you have another bow with you." Lexie said a bit panicked.

"No need to worry, I can borrow one from someone who got sick or hasn't ruined theirs."

"Ok," she said and held onto him.

He couldn't help but smile as they walked further backstage. People were staring and he felt Lexie bury her face into him. He told her it was ok, to ignore them. He felt her nod, refusing to show her face.

* * *

It was finally the end of the show meaning it was Lexie and John's turn. Mrs. Hill proudly introduced them and they walked out to several applauses. John could see Lexie's discomfort and whispered if she was 'ready to rock the show.' She tried not to smile and suppressed a laugh. John sat down and they both expertly raised their instruments in unison. They took a deep breath in and stared at each other.

Will was mesmerized, they began to play at the same time and a majority of the time had their eyes closed. Both moving to the music; when their eyes were open they looked at each other. He felt as if he was watching a private moment between the two of them. They played so emotionally and their performance was amazing. They didn't even have any sheet music.

They connected and fit so well together. At the end they were awarded with a room full of applause. John came to give her a hug and thanked her. They took their bow and walked backstage where they were greeted with more applause. He gave her another hug and this time she kissed him, cupping his face in her hand. She couldn't contain it anymore, she had to tell him; he had to know. She was about to tell him but Mrs. Hill asked all the performers to the stage so they may all take on last bow.

As they walked to the lobby strangers were complementing her and she got held back by Mrs. Hill and several parents. She found John speaking to his family and she walked up to them. Nicky and Nate gave her each a big hug and a rose. She thanked them and said hello to Jenny, Noah and his grandmother. All of them but the children noticed Lexie's demeanor change and saw her looking at a family walking eagerly towards them.

"Oh Alexa My dear! That was such a wonderful performance, I am so proud of you!" Rose screeched her voice filled with insincerity. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your partner?"

"Yes, this is my friend Johnathan Drake, his sister Jennifer, his niece Nicole, nephews Nathanial and Noah, and his grandmother Helen. This is my family James, Rose, Jane, Elizabeth, Catherine and Lydia."

"Oh Mrs. Drake, you have a handsome grandson and very talented as well," Rose said pulling Helen away from the group.

Jenny saw some friends and excused herself to go say hello. John went to help her with the kids and Jane and Lizzie gave her hugs, congratulating her. Kitty and Lydia saw some cute boys and left giggling loudly causing people to turn and look at them, leaving Lexie alone with James.

Her eyes met his and she saw them turn black. Fear and panic spread through her body and all she wanted to do was run. She turned around to leave and go to John but there was a strong and sharp resistance coming from her shoulder. He was gripping it too tightly, she tried to slow her breathing to ease the pain but it was only getting tighter and tighter.

"Alexa, what was that performance? What happened to the two songs you were allowed to choose between? You have no idea how embarrassing it is, first Mary then you. Did you think I would let this insubordination go unpunished?"

She didn't answer him, she couldn't. He turned her forcibly around.

"You will answer me when I speak to you, is that understood?" She still didn't answer he was still gripping her shoulder too tight.

Will was coming to congratulate her and saw and heard the entire conversation between Alexa and her father. He put a smile on his face and went up to them.

"Alexa, that was a wonderful performance." He noticed her father snatched his hand away from her as she recoiled away from him.

"Thank you William." She said distantly and James walked away.

He noticed that she was lightly shaking and she looked like she was in pain. He led her outside through a side door. "Are you ok Lexie?"

Tears started to fill her eyes and she was staring at something in the distance. He touched her shoulder and she sobbed and turned away from him. He hesitantly and carefully pushed her sleeve up and saw a thumbprint on her back, starting to bruise. He turned her around and saw four of them. He lightly touched her and she let out another sob.

"Lexie does he do this often." She didn't say anything. "Lexie! Does he hurt you?"

She started to shake; she was trying so hard to control her feelings, trying to repress James's touch, her nightmares, her memories, she was trying so hard. She started to panic.

"Lexie! Look at me Lexie, look at me and breathe." She complied and began to regain control.

"Lexie?" John said.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Darcy had his hands on her face, and they were standing so close together it looked like they were kissing, but he saw her crying. "Let go of her! What did you do?" He went up to Will and shoved him.

"John," Lexie said in a small voice as Will pushed him back. "Please stop!" No one heard her and they started to argue. _"Stop!"_

Hurst followed John outside and rushed to stop John from hitting Will. "Hurst let me go, he did something to her."

"John stop it now!" Anne's voice boomed. Everyone turned to look at her running up to Lexie who was shaking uncontrollably. Hurst let go of John and rushed to their side. Lexie fell onto him and he scooped her up. "Is she ok? Is she breathing?" Anne cried.

"Yes, I think she went into shock, what happened!" He seethed gripping her tightly.

"It was Darcy! What did you do?!"

"It was her father, look at her right shoulder; she was on the verge of a anxiety attack." Will said as calmly as he could fixing his appearance.

Anne went up to Lexie and pulled up her sleeve, gasping at the sight. "Lexie honey. Please wake up." She put a hand to her head.

"John? John?" She started to struggle against Hurst. "John!"

"It's ok darling I'm here, you need to calm down ok." He said kissing her forehead. She held her arms open to him and Hurst passed her. "I want to go home John."

"I'm not taking you to your house Lexie."

"I want to go home with you."

"Ok, we'll pick up something's from Anne's ok?"

"Then we'll go home?"

"Yes, we'll go home." She just nodded and closed her eyes. "Lexie?... Look I'm sorry Will, it looked like…well I'm just. Sorry."

"Its fine; no problem, you're taking her to Anne's right?"

"No, she wants to come with me, I won't disappoint her."

"You cannot-"

"William I agree with John, Lexie wants to go with him, I want him to take her." Anne piped in. "Hurst you take her to the SUV, John tell your family that Hurst will drop you off."

"What about her family?"

"Do you really think they care Will?" Hurst asked with his hands curled into fists. Anne came over and placed a hand on his face calming him.

"If they ask, she will be staying with me. Now everyone has a job to do, remember to act normal."

**A/N:**

**If you want to YouTube the performances I had in mind.**

***Skrillex, performed by Evan Duffy, classical piano arrangement-First of the Year (Equinox)**

***Guns N' Roses, performed by Adam DeGraff, Violin/Fiddle-Sweet Child O' Mine**

***ACDC, performed by 2Cellos.-Thunderstruck video**

***Lexie and John's performance. Handel-Halvorsen Passacaglia**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: I know a lot of you will probably hate me for how this chapter ends, but forgive me. I also changed the rating to M because of the first half of the chapter. Remember this is my first Fanfic story it's not as detailed as others I have read and I was a little shy writing it. But I wrote it and decided to post it. There will be line breaks in case you wish to skip it. As for the end I too would like to see James get his just desserts maybe he will but not yet. So enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 27

Hurst was driving, Anne was in the passenger seat and he was sitting in the back with Lexie's head on his lap. He hadn't stopped staring at her since they entered the car, and no one is in the mood to talk.

He, Anne and Darcy had gone back inside where the Bennet's and his family were together. Darcy went to find Charlies and as he walked up to them he could tell his grandmother was highly uncomfortable and wanted to leave. James asked for Lexie and Anne told him she was in the restroom, a fact which visibly angered him.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for her then." He said in a clipped tone.

"Actually Mr. Bennet, Lexie will be staying the night at my house-" Anne was saying.

"Great! Now let's go, being in this stuffy room is starting to affect my nerves." Rose cut in. James looked like he was going to protest, but Rose shouting for Kitty and Lydia seemed to deter him.

* * *

She stirred in his lap and blinked her eyes open. She smiled at him and reached for his hand and gave it a kiss. She sat up and looked around.

"Lexie!" Anne jumped and Hurst swerved.

"Anne, don't scare Hurst or well be Found. On. Road. Dead? Is that right?" She asked.

"First of all I'm an excellent driver, and yes found on road dead."

"Lexie? Are-Do you?" Anne sighed.

"If the question is, if I am hungry and would I like to eat the answer is yes, I'm famished." She said sitting and placing her head on John's shoulder.

"What are you in the mood for, Lex?" Hurst asked, he looked in the rearview mirror and saw John trying to control his temper.

"I don't know, how about…what do you guys feel like?"

"I'm not hungry actually." John said in a clipped tone.

"Me either." Anne said quietly.

"Looks like it's just you and me Yelnats. You?"

"How about hamburgers or pizza?

"Pizza, but if Anne and John won't eat I want my four slices."

"Please you can barely eat 3!"

"Are we seriously not going to talk about what happened?!" John yelled frustrated.

Lexie recoiled from him and scooted over to the opposite end, curling into a ball. He scooted over and placed a hand on her shoulder, she relaxed. "I don't want to talk about it right now." She said quietly.

He was going to protest, but he felt Anne place a hand on his knee, he looked at her. She had a sad look in her eyes and shook her head no. He sighed and turned Lexie towards him cupping her face and gave her a kiss. They stopped for pizza, all of them ate and acted like nothing had happened but Lexie wouldn't leave John's side. She clung to him, afraid that he would leave her. They headed to Anne's and John asked her if she still wished to stay the night. Lexie just nodded and asked him if he wanted her to. Anne and Hurst went to get her bag, after she freaked out when John said he'd wait for her. They sat waiting quietly in each other's arms until Anne and Hurst returned.

* * *

As soon as they were far enough from the car Anne broke down and gave Hurst a tight hug. He held her telling her it was going to be all right.

"How is it going to be all right? She won't let us help her!"

"She just needs time Anne, you said it yourself, and she has opened up lately. Just give her some time." He rubbed circles into her back.

* * *

John carried a sleeping Lexie to his room as Hurst followed carrying her bag. Hurst pulled back the covers and John tucked Lexie in. He gave her a kiss and told her he'd be back and he walked Hurst outside.

"Give her time John, I know you like to think you know her, but you do not. You can't push her."

He let out a deep sigh. "I do not want her going back to that house. I can't let her go back, I just can't. I don't believe this is the first time… There must be something we can do."

"I can ask my father but I know, Lexie would not like that. I'm torn between what Lexie would want and what I want to do."

"Please ask him anyways and we will see how things go from here." Hurst just nodded and John gave him a hug.

He walked back to his room, all these emotions going through his head. He didn't know what to do, he just knew he had to do something. There was no way he was going to allow anyone to hurt her. He entered the room and she wasn't in the bed, he looked around frantically and saw that the light to the restroom was on, he sat on the bed.

* * *

Lexie woke up abruptly, breathing heavily and looked around; she was in John's room. She was safe. She saw her bag on the floor and went to the restroom. She changed into her pajamas, ignoring the four purplish marks on her shoulder. She washed her face and let her hair loose. She walked out and was startled to see him. She walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly.

"No Lexie, I'm not mad at _you_."

"But you are mad?"

He sighed and pulled her down to sit on his lap. He picked up her legs and turned her to face him. "Please talk to me." He begged. "Don't shut me out."

Her hand went to his cheek and he leaned into it. "There was something I wanted to tell you, but I never got the chance." His eyes opened but he didn't say anything. She stared at him, "I love you Johnathan."

His eyes widened and a huge smile slowly appeared. His hand cupped her face, "I love you to Alexandra." They kissed and just held each other. He could feel her smile on his neck while he played with her hair.

* * *

-**M-**

Her nose was on the crook of his neck and she was breathing in his scent, it was invigorating. One of his hands rested on her hip and she wanted him to touch her. She lightly kissed his neck and he lightly shivered.

She parted her lips and kissed his neck again, making her way up behind his earlobe, to his jaw and lips. The kiss started of slowly and sensual, her hands snake around his head and she lightly tugged his hair.

He moaned deeply and deepened the kiss, his hands began to roam her body and when he reached her back she moaned. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and pulled away, both breathing hard.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked sounding hurt.

"Lexie I think we should stop before-"

Her lips came crashing into his and she turned her body to straddle him. He moaned when her hips grinded his. She started to unbutton his shirt and he grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Lexie we can't."

**-End-**

* * *

She tensed up and jumped away from him. She tried to cover her body with her hands, "Forgive me. I'm sorry."

She quickly walked out the door, racing towards Nicky's room as tears fell down her face. He said they would go at her pace, she was willing to give herself to him and he rejected her. She quietly entered the room and closed the door. She leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor, trying to stop herself from crying. All she wanted to do was scream, there was a light knock on the door, but she didn't move.

It slowly opened and she saw his legs come into view in front of her. She refused to look up at him, even when he extended his hand and held it open for her to accept.

He was hoping she would accept his hand, they needed to talk.

As soon as she left the room he fell back on the bed and pulled his hair out of frustration. He couldn't understand why she was upset; he wanted nothing more than to keep going but he didn't want to take advantage of her when she was emotional. He realized that Lexie didn't see it that way, she saw it as rejection. She told him she was in love with him and he rejected her. He sighed heavily; to her rejection was rejection, plus what happened earlier. Hurst was right he did not know her.

He saw her go into Nicky's room, even in the dark he could tell that she was crying. _I did that to her._ When she didn't accept his hand he kneeled down to pick her up. She didn't fight him, she just went limp.

He carried her back to his room and leaned against his headboard.

"I'm so sorry darling; I didn't mean to hurt you." She breathed deeply, but didn't say anything. "It's just after what happened-" he trailed of.

She thought about what he was saying and understood. He really did love her and she acted like a baby, and ran instead of staying and talking about it like an adult.

"You're right I'm sorry, I over reacted. Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive." He leaned down to kiss her.

It started off slow but soon progressed and when his tongue entered her mouth, she moaned and he pulled away.

"Please don't overthink this John. I want you, I need you, I want to replace his touch with yours. I want to feel your hands on me."

Her hands wrapped around his head and she gave give a deep kiss. When she demanded entrance he willingly parted his lips. They felt a shock throughout their bodies as their tongues danced with each other.

They pulled apart and she stared deep into his eyes. "I love you Johnathan." She told him and he kissed her. His hands went under her shirt and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to retrieve his arms.

"Your hands are cold," she held his arms in place. "I like it," her lips crashing back down on his. She felt so alive and she climbed on him grinding her hips on his. He moaned and next thing she knew he was pulling away.

"Lexie," he said breathing heavily, "We have to stop."

* * *

**-M-**

"I don't want to." She grabbed her shirt and swiftly pulled it off. "I love you, I want you, I need you."

He stared at her breasts and then into her eyes. "Lexie-" He said huskily.

"Do you want me?" He nodded. She grinded her hips and lightly bit his neck. "Take me, make me yours John." She whispered in his ear.

He lost his reserve and pulled her in for a bruising kiss, his arms wrapped around her back and soon he was laying her down on the bed.

She felt dizzy from his kisses and touch; his hands were no longer cold as they explored her body. His calloused hand playing with her breast and she lightly whimpered. She didn't even notice him pulling down her shorts and panties.

He stopped to admire her naked body, the moonlight showing every curve. Her eyes opened and she brought her arms to try and cover herself, pulling him out of his trance.

"Don't hide from me, you're perfect."

He kissed deeply and made his way down her neck, to her breasts. Down her stomach, to her pelvic bone, she was dizzy again and didn't notice him pulling her legs apart. He licked his lips wanting to taste her and she was so wet already.

She jumped when he kissed her sex. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Giving you kisses," he said huskily, "I promise you'll like it."

She nodded; as soon as his lips met her sex again she let out a suppressed squeal. As his mouth tasted her and his hand touched her, she tried to suppress the noises she wanted to make; only whimpering and moaning quietly. When he placed a finger inside her she let out a soft cry.

"Do you like it?" He stopped and looked up at her all she could do was nod. "Tell me Lexie."

"Don't stop please." She said breathlessly.

"Do I make you feel good?" He asked huskily.

"Yes," she breathed.

His hand kept moving in and out of her as he kissed her clit until she screamed his name. He kissed his way up to her lips.

She was extremely high; when his lips found hers she felt another surge rush through her body. She felt him pull away and heard a drawer open. She felt the bed move as he shifted, removing his clothes. His lips crashed into hers as he slammed into her. Her hands flew to his arms and she creamed into his lips as her nails dug into his shoulders. He stilled and kissed the tears running down her face away.

The pain resided and she kissed him, she moved her hips wanting him to move and he slowly rocked his hips, moving in and out of her. After the burning subsided she locked eyes with his and moved her arms to his back, and she moved her hips with his meeting his thrusts.

"I love you," she whispered still staring into his eyes.

"I love you too." He replied, keeping his slow pace.

He was enjoying how she responded to him and was trying to take his time. She was very passionate, they kissed and their hands explored each other's bodies, she was still whimpering and moaning; she was so tight, he wanted to go faster but he was already close to unravelling.

He was happy when she asked him to go faster and could feel that she was close. He thrusted harder and she tightened around him; they came together screaming each other's names.

He collapsed on top of her and she grabbed his face and kissed him. She held on to him a while longer, not wanting to let her go. She whimpered when he slowly pulled out of her. He discarded the condom and lied on his back, trying to catch his breath. He never felt this way with anyone else. He never felt what he just did, it was always just sex; he had never made love to anyone before.

She straddled him and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Even through the small light in the room he could still see her smiling brightly at him. She gave him a chaste kiss and lied on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Jonathan, with all my heart, mind, body and inner being." She kissed his chest placing a hand on it.

"I love you too Lexie. More than you'll ever know." He messaged her scalp and soon she fell asleep. He didn't mind in fact he was beyond the moon happy. He just held her and soon gave into sleep.

**-END-**

* * *

He tried to move but there was something on his chest, making him more alert. His eyes opened and he saw the top of Lexie's head, and memories of last night came flooding into his brain. He couldn't stop the smile that spread his face, and she snuggled up against him. He ran his hand up and down her spine. .

"That tickles." She whispered and looked up at him. Her eyes were yellow in the morning light.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

She kissed his chest and he lightly moaned. "I don't mind."

He saw her eyes turn black and she lowered her head peppering kisses on his chest.

Last night she had been too high to properly admire his body. Looking at him now though was driving her crazy, but she still felt self-conscious of her own body. She always knew he was muscular; it was evident every time she hugged or touched him.

She was almost drooling at how well toned he was. She traced the outline of his muscles and he started to breathe heavy. One of his hands went behind her head and he pulled her hair. She let out a soft cry and winced in pain.

"Sorry, I forgot." He sat up with her.

"It's ok John." She put her arms around him and kissed him.

He pulled away and looked at her up and down. His eyes widened when they spotted four deep bruises on her shoulder. She glanced and turned away in shame. He sat them up straighter and his finger grazed over the marks.

"Does it hurt?" He asked after she let out a jagged breath.

"Not when you touch me."

She kept her head turned and she felt his lips touch her shoulder, giving her a kiss on each mark.

"How often does this happen." She didn't say anything. _"Lexie?"_ He whispered her name and hugged her to him. She turned her face into his neck and softly inhaled.

"I started the day I got lost." She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I was around 8? 9? Maybe; I wouldn't speak or do anything. I never knew what I did to make him angry. I thought that by doing nothing it would fix everything." She took a deep breath.

"He and Rose were always fighting over me, blaming me, blaming each other. I could never sleep and I would go downstairs and I could always hear them. I suppose the school would call and complain, those days were the worst. He would yell at me and sometimes he would slap me."

She shivered and he tightened his grip on her. "Once I changed schools, they started calling more and it got worse, he started to spank me. It never got too bad. They took me to see Dr. Stone, but nothing changed. I wouldn't speak to her; to anyone. I think he was just going crazy, all he wanted was for me to speak, to do anything. He finally won. There was an estate sale and they had horses. I don't know the details too well. But when I saw Aries, I gravitated towards him. He noticed and asked how much he cost. He was very cheap because he had been abused and wild. He didn't want to buy him, but I didn't want to leave. He tried pulling me away but I wouldn't budge. He told me that if I wanted him I would have to ask for him and I did."

"Is that when it stopped?"

"I believe so. To be honest I did not remember until the first nightmare I had. But when you and Will started to fight and argue over me, things came back."

"I don't want you going back Lexie, I'm afraid something worse will happen."

"He was just angry because I embarrassed him when I played Sweet Child O' Mine."

"I thought that was a great performance."

"I was thinking of you the whole time."

* * *

**-M-**

She licked her lips and kissed him. Soon their hands were roaming each other's bodies and he was reaching for a condom. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she slowly sunk into him, moaning as he filled her. She slowly started to move her hips and his hands tightly grabbed her hips as he helped her move faster and faster. He felt her tighten and he looked up at her, a light blush came over her body as she came. Her orgasm triggered his and when he opened his eyes they found her staring at him. She was biting her bottom lip and she had a sexy smile; it gave her pleasure to see how she made him feel. She pulled him in for a deep and long kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He flipped them over and pulled out if her.

**-End-**

* * *

Her stomach grumbled and she turned red. He lay back down and kissed her. "Hungry?" He smirked.

"Yes," she giggled when his stomach was louder.

"Me to, let's go get something to eat." He sat up and started looking for his clothes. She averted her gaze away from him and looked at the sheets, turning beet red. "What's wrong?"

"Well. I mean-I-" She pointed to the sheets.

"That's normal."

"Yes I know; it doesn't make me feel better though. Do you think I can shower first?" She asked still not looking at him.

"Yes."

She climbed off the opposite end of his bed and found his shirt. She quickly put it on and laughed at how big it was on her, it was like a dress. She walked into the bathroom and went through her bag. She was happy that Anne's maid had packed all of her toiletries. She arranged everything ready to take a shower but she couldn't figure out how to turn on the water.

"John? How do you use this thing you call a shower?"

He walked in wearing nothing but his boxer briefs smiling cockily as she clearly drooled over him. She could feel her thighs getting wet, she already wanted him again. He pressed her up against the wall and reached in to turn on the water.

"Is that a good temperature?" He asked, lifting her arm up to the water. With the way he was looking at her all she could do was nod. He gave her a deep kiss and his hands bunched up the hem of the shirt ready to take it off.

She broke away. "Where are the towels?" He opened a cabinet and placed it on the towel rack. "You'll wait for me right?" He nodded and kissed her again.

Walking back into his room he turned on his computer. He sent a quick email to Hurst asking him what his father told him. He fought with his emotions and told Hurst what Lexie told him. As he waited for a reply, he got his clothes ready and took the sheets off of the bed. He dressed in sweats and found a maid telling her to wash his sheets, bring him new ones and that no one was allowed in his room today.

The bathroom door opened and his room filled with the scent of coconuts and lavender. She shyly smiled at him and came up to him and gave him a tight hug. She used his computer as he showered to email Anne, Hurst, Mary and Dr. Stone what happened last night. She was too embarrassed to tell them in person, this was just easier. She asked Anne for Will's email. She didn't want to tell him anything, but he was there and saw everything. She didn't want him to ask questions.

* * *

Will heard a ping alerting him he had a new email. He had just finished emailing Georgie, who was asking him to speak to their father so she may get a camera. She still wasn't sure on which one she wanted, she wanted to speak to Lexie first, but the first thing she needed was permission to get one.

From: ALexingtonBee. Though he didn't know the name, he knew it was Lexie. He read the same story she told John and sent to everyone else. She told them this was the first time in years that she remembered and this was the first and last time she wanted to talk about it.

He was glad that she shared this with him, but he was not satisfied at leaving it alone. He knew her friends wouldn't be happy about that fact either, but decided to respect her wishes.

* * *

John and Lexie ate breakfast and then played with Nicky and Nate. Later Lexie asked John if he would like to meet Aries to which he agreed. They stopped by the market so she could buy a bag of apples and eventually reached her house.

He parked on the road and followed her straight to the stable in the back. She didn't even once glance at the house. When she introduced them, he could tell how much she loved and cared about Aries, they were each other's savior. At first Aries didn't seem to like him, but once John gave him his fourth apple, he seemed to come around.

* * *

"That little brat! Can you believe she still won't answer my call?" Rose was yelling to no one in particular.

After breakfast James told her that they were having guests tonight and needed Alexa home.

"You've only tried 6 times, maybe you should keep trying," giggled Lydia.

"Maybe she finally cut her wrists too deep," Kitty giggled.

"Kitty! How can you say such a thing! Lexie does not cut herself." Jane chided.

"Not that we know of," mumbled Lizzie but only Jane heard her shooting daggers at her.

* * *

Lizzie was in her room looking out the window, when she saw Lexie and John walking to the stable. She wanted to go warn her that their mom was looking for her, but she was too angry at her.

Last night after the concert she and Jane were forced to eat dinner with Darcy and the Bingley's. They were at a nice restaurant and all she would hear from Caroline, Louisiana and Mrs. Bingley were subtle insults about Lexie. Darcy was in a very horrible mood, angry even, he didn't even speak to anyone.

She could hear her mom calling all the girls to the living room.

"Girls great news! The Collins's are coming for dinner tonight! So I need all of you to get dressed in your best dress. First though, Jane I need your help in the kitchen, Lizzie you need to clean up the living room and hallway. Kitty will clean the restrooms, sweep and mop, and Lydia you need to set the table and also help in the kitchen!"

"No, way!" Yelled Lydia.

"That's not fair!" Cried Kitty

"Why are they even coming? Can't we just go to their house?" Lizzie asked annoyed.

"Mr. Collins is you fathers boss and their son Billy goes to school with you-"

"Wait! Billy Collins is coming here to this house?" Lizzie said jerking up.

"Yea, as I was saying, your father invited them over for dinner."

"Wait! Why doesn't Debbie Downer have to do anything! Where is she anyway?" Lydia asked sulking.

"Alexa stayed the night at Anne's and I was hoping that she would stay there. We need to impress the Collins's."

The girls reluctantly parted ways to accomplish their chores. Lizzie was cleaning the hallway and heard her parents speaking.

"No! Alexa must attend tonight, call her and tell her to come home." She heard her father say.

She kept working. It wasn't until later that her mother kept trying to reach Lexie. She still didn't say she knew Alexa was in the stable; she supposed she wanted her to get in trouble.

* * *

Lexie wanted to show John her journals and she asked him to wait by the car so she could go get them. He was hesitant to let her go, but she said she wouldn't take more than several minutes. She quickly walked up to her room and placed three large books in a bag. She was almost to the door when Rose caught her.

"Alexandra Bennet! Why didn't you answer my calls? I've been trying to reach you practically the whole day!" She yelled.

"Forgive me Rose; I do not have my phone with me. It died and I left it at Anne's." She started to walk around her.

"Where do you think you are going? You can't leave, we are having guests tonight?" She asked panicking.

"You wish for me to attend? Are you positive that is a good idea?" Lexie asked.

"Of course not your father wants you to attend, his boss and family will be coming."

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request Rose I already have plans, hence the bag I am carrying."

"What?" She asked confused.

"No, I already made plans, and will not be attending."

"ALEXA!" James barked.

She turned to face him but kept her head held high. "Yes James?" A look of pure shock crossed his face. She had never called him by his name before.

"You will be here for dinner tonight or else." He said coming up to her.

"Of course, I would be happy to tell the Collins's all about our happy little family. Do you believe they will understand what an Anxious Personality Disorder is? Tell me what time dinner is and I will make sure that I am back in time." She said defiantly.

Fire came into his eyes. He took a threatening step towards her but she did not flinch. "She is right of course! It would be best not to have her tonight." Rose chided in. "After all what good will it do if she is sulking all night?"

James thought for a minute and then an evil smirk came across his face, making Lexie shiver on the inside. "Go then, enjoy your day." He said in a tone she did not recognize.

"Rose please tell me what time dinner is so that I may return." Lexie asked politely.

"No, you said it yourself, you have plans. Now go." Ordered James, Lexie nodded and left.

He made his way up the stairs and into the twin's room. In 7 years Lexie hadn't defied him, nor had she stood up to him. It was time to teach her a lesson and remind her who was in charge. She would obey him one way or another. She already embarrassed him and went unpunished.

He needed her to go out with his boss's snot nose son Billy. His boss caught him sleeping with a coworker and was blackmailing him. Collins agreed to keep his mouth shut, if he could find a girlfriend for his son. He shuddered; his son was a chubby disgusting toad. Any girl in their right mind would run from him. He would have asked Jane, but knew her and Charlie together so she was out. He would never give them Lizzie. He loved her and would not ask this of her; Alexa would do just well. She always did as she was told and never argued. She would do for now until he could find a way to get his boss fired allowing him to be in charge.

* * *

She dropped of her bag with John but then remembered that she had forgotten something. She ran to the house and up the stairs but stopped at the door when she saw James taking her paintings and pictures of the wall.

"What are you doing?" She asked shocked.

"Seeing as how you are never here and are not a part of this family, I am getting rid of all of this crap."

"Just because I won't come to dinner tonight? May I ask what you are going to do with my things?"

"I will be throwing them away of course."

"You cannot do that, those do not belong to you!"

"This is my house and I will do as I wish!" He yelled and dropped a small frame causing the glass to break. "If I wish to break each and every one-" he dropped another, "than I shall." Dropping two more, they were small ones but looking at Lexie he knew he was achieving his goal.

Everyone heard the sound of glass breaking and came to the door way. They were all shocked at what they saw. He took down another one and was about to throw it when Lexie ran up to him and grabbed it. An act which angered him and he struck her with the back of his hand, hitting her again as his hand came back down.

"Dad!" Lizzie shouted out.

He froze and stared at her. He looked around as if he had no idea what he was doing. "Alexa, you will clean this mess up or you will not be able to leave. Understood?" He said in a cold tone. Lexie didn't say anything. "Is that understood?" He grabbed her arm tightly, his grip tightening the longer she took to answer.

"Yes sir." She said through clenched teeth. And he released her.

She was turning to walk out the door and he grabbed her forcibly and threw her to the floor. She fell on broken glass but didn't show any emotions. "Where do you think you're going? I told you to clean up this mess!"

"I was going to inform my ride to wait and to get a broom sir." She said sounding empty and standing up shaking.

"Very well then go." He said in a clipped tone.

She made her was past the crowded doorway and walked as quickly as she could down the stairs. John saw her walking funny towards the car and got out as she got closer. One side of her face was red and he stopped dead in his tracks. Her hands were dripping blood and her right pant leg was being covered in blood as it spread. He looked at her eyes but saw nothing.

"Lexie what happened?!"

"I will explain later John; I need you to wait 30 minutes for me. Ok?" She said not looking at him.

He grabbed her and she pulled away "Don't touch me!" She yelled. He put his hands in the air. "Will you wait for me?"

"Lexie I don't want you going back in there." He said trying to control his temper. "I'm calling the police!"

"No please don't! I don't want to make him any angrier!" She started shaking.

"Lexie, I am sorry but I have to. Look at your leg, at your hands." He reached for his phone and she jumped at him.

"Please, don't. Just wait for me, I'll be back Ok?"

"What if he hurts you again?"

"We will figure something out ok? Just please Rose doesn't work; if he goes to jail there will be no one to take care of them. Please," she said with watery eyes.

He sighed and agreed. "If you're not back in thirty minutes I will call them." She told him thank you and kissed him.

* * *

Lizzie was stunned at what she had just seen. For the first time in a long time, she was at a loss for words. She had never seen her dad so angry before, it was frightening. Before she would have never believed he was capable of striking another living thing, let alone one of his daughters.

Even if it was Lexie, Lexie was not that bad; she always did as she was told. If anything Lizzie was the one who was always getting into trouble. With a quivering voice Rose shooed Lydia and Kitty out of the room, telling them to go get ready. Jane left and returned with a broom and dust pan in her hand. Lizzie could hear classical music blaring from her dad's study. Jane was visibly shaking as she picked up one of the frames. Lizzie went to her and grabbed it from her.

"Jane, are you alright? You're trembling!"

"I'm fine Lizzie; I just wish to help Lexie." Jane said calmly but her hands started shaking more.

"Here, I'll do this, you pick up the frames."

* * *

She went back into the house, void of any emotion. Lydia and Kitty avoided her gaze. Rose was shaking and trying to keep busy. She heard music blaring from the study and cringed internally. She made her way upstairs and saw Jane and Lizzie sweeping up the glass.

"What are you doing?" They looked at her surprised, like they hadn't expected her to return.

"Oh my God Lexie! Look at your leg and hands!" Jane came up to her and tried to hold Lexie, but Lexie jerked away from her.

"You shouldn't be cleaning that. I was told to do it." She said.

"Lexie, just go we'll take care of it." Lizzie said.

"No you can't he'll get mad. I have to do it just let me."

"We won't tell Lexie." Jane said sadly.

Lexie went up to Lizzie and forcibly took the broom out of her hand. "I was told to do it and I said that I would!"

Lizzie handed her the broom and backed away. She and Jane watched as Lexie picked up each broken frame and take out each picture carefully, putting the frame on the side. She swept and threw the glass. She left and brought back a towel to clean up the blood on the floor, never looking them anything. She grabbed a duffle bag and started putting items into it, like clothing and a little safety box.

Neither of the three said a word to each other. When Lexie was finished she looked around the room and headed towards the door. She stopped at the doorway and turned to look at Lizzie and Jane, neither of them looked at her. She dropped the bag and went up to hug them.

"Do not tell him I gathered more of my things." The hugged her back and nodded in agreement.

She walked down the stairs; the music was still blaring. Kitty, Lydia and Rose were nowhere to be found. She stopped at the trophy case, how she wished she could destroy the stupid thing. She wanted him to know what it was like to have something destroyed, but she wanted to get out of there. Away from this house, she walked out the door without looking back and held her head up as she went to John. He waited outside his car for her and was looking out for her to return.


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who, reads, follows and comments. This is a short chapter, but I wanted to post something. This chapter gets a little dark, but I wanted to explain why neither James nor Rose like Lexie. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice; all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 28

The pain was excruciating, she needed him to hold her. "John! I need you to hold me please!" She said through clenched teeth.

"I know Lexie, but I have to drive to the hospital."

"No! Please, we can't. I don't like hospitals."

"I'm sorry darling, but I have no choice."

"Please I just want you to hold me, everything hurts." She was visibly shaking, looking pale.

He stopped the car and kissed her grabbing her wrists; she calmed at his touch. "Hold on ok? We'll be there before you know it."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. She couldn't wait, she hated the pain; it seemed to bring back old wounds she didn't realize she had. "Please just hold me, I need you to, I won't make it." She said as calmly as she could.

He sighed, he didn't know what to do, she obviously needed him to hold her, but he had to get her to the hospital. She looked pale and the shirt she was holding was already soaked in blood.

"Lexie I need you to be strong, ok? We'll be at the hospital in no time." He said as his forehead rested on hers.

"I can't-I feel-l like I'm-falling apart. I need you to hold me."

"Lexie I have to get you to the hospital." He started driving again and she felt cold.

"At the next road, turn it'll take you to the Bingley's….ask Will to take us please please please." She said trying not to cry. He couldn't deny her this.

Five minutes later he was pulling up to the driveway. He went to ring the doorbell and a surprised Charles answered the door. He asked for Will and Charles invited him inside, he declined. Charles went to get Will who was even more surprised to see him.

"Johnathan, what's wrong is it Lexie?" He asked worried.

John cringed that he called her Lexie, but he couldn't think about that right now. "Yes, I need you to drive me to the hospital."

Will looked at his car and then at John, he paled when he noticed he had dried blood on his shirt. "What happened?" He demanded.

"I'll explain in the car, just please, Lexie needs you to do this." He said with his voice quivering.

"Let me just go get my wallet." He ran to his room and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet. Charles asked him what happened and he said he would explain later.

When he got the car, John was getting into the backseat. He turned and saw Lexie shaking and ghostly pale. He got into the driver's seat and saw the passenger seat had blood. He turned to look at Lexie again. Her right leg was covered in blood, along with her shirt and she was holding a piece of cloth covered in her blood. John was holding her, whispering in her ear and massaging her back.

He started the car and took off. "I don't know where the hospital is." He said frustrated.

"Then why did you agree to take us." John asked as angrily.

"Because you said Lexie needed _my_ help." He argued back.

"PLEASE! Do not fight; the hospital is in the city, heading towards Anne's a little after downtown." Lexie said breathing heavily.

"Lexie what happened?" Will asked.

"I went into the house, I was leaving and Rose stopped me, I had to stay for dinner, but I didn't want to. James-I should have known he was up to something. He let me leave, but I forgot something. I went back and he was in my room." She paused to take deep breathes. John was holding her tightly and she felt safe in his arms, the pain wasn't as evident.

"He was taking down my pictures and frames. He said that he could do whatever he wanted with them because it was his house. He broke several of them on purpose. I went to stop him and he struck me twice." She sobbed, "Luckily Lizzie stopped him; I think he would have done worse."

"Lexie you're heavily bleeding, I think we're past him doing worse." John said frustrated.

He didn't want to hear anymore, it was his fault she was hurt. He let her go back into that house, when he had told himself he wouldn't. She comforted him, angering him further. He was supposed to be comforting her.

"He told me to clean up or I wouldn't be allowed to leave. I was going to tell John to wait and get the broom and he got angry. He grabbed me and threw me on the floor. I fell on the broken glass."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Will seethed.

"Lexie wouldn't let me; as too why none of them didn't do it, I couldn't say."

* * *

Arriving to the hospital, Lexie was still trying to push everything she was feeling deep, deep down. John hadn't let her go and she was sure if he hadn't been holding her all this time the pain would have been too much; both physically and emotionally.

She panicked when she was placed on the gurney and started wheeling her into the room. They had pushed him back as they tried to asses her injuries, but she went hysterical and they let him hold her.

* * *

Will was waiting in the lobby and a while later he saw Anne, Hurst and a man who looked like a lawyer walk in. Anne's eyes were bloodshot and Hurst was raging mad. Anne saw him and came running up to him, hugging him tightly. She started asking all of these questions and he didn't really have any answers. He was frustrated, he felt useless again, all he could do was tell them, what Lexie told him.

After waiting more than an hour and a half, John came out to the lobby and took them to her room. He was in his undershirt and there was not as much blood on it. They entered and Lexie was sleeping in the only bed in the room. She had a breathing mask on and all these wires were connected to her, her heartbeat the only noise filling the room.

"John! What happened? I thought she just fell on glass." Anne said walking up to Lexie, too afraid to touch her.

"She was too hysterical as they pulled out the pieces of glass that were embedded in her skin. The doctor had to sedate her, but because of her medication, they have to monitor her breathing and heart rate. Luckily she did not lose too much blood."

"Why weren't the police notified?" Mr. Hurst asked.

"She refused to let me call them. I did not want her to stress over this more. Please tell me there is something we can do?"

A man knocked on the door and entered with a woman. "Hello this is Mr. Taylor and I'm Ms. Lincoln, we're from CPS. We'd like to ask Ms. Bennet a few questions."

"She's sleeping at the moment." Mr. Hurst answered.

"Very well may we speak to…Mr. Drake." She said looking at her notepad.

"I'm sorry I'm Richard Hurst, I am Ms. Bennet's attorney. May I ask who notified you?"

"It is the hospitals responsibility to report abuse."

"She fell on glass how does the hospital get abuse from that?"

Everyone looked stunned, of course it was what happened, but why was he denying it?

"Well the big hand print on her forearm, shoulder and face may have been a telltale sign." She replied. Everyone's blood was boiling but all kept their cool demeanor.

"Be that as it may none of us know what happened and no, you cannot question Mr. Drake."

"Very well we will return and you can be assured that we will. We looked at her medical record and this is not the first time something like this has happened to Ms. Bennet."

Mr. Taylor looked at Ms. Lincoln like she said something she knew she shouldn't have but did not say anything.

Once they left the room, Mr. Hurst explained that if Lexie went to child services, she would most likely be placed in foster care. The best thing to do was for Lexie to get emancipated from her parents of for someone to adopt her. Emancipation was what he was going to recommend.

* * *

Lexie woke up a while later feeling groggy. Emotionally she felt empty, nothing; physically she felt nothing, but a hand gripping her wrist. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't and she tried to free herself. She felt kisses on her face and heard John's voice telling her it was all right. He said that Anne, Hurst, Will and Mr. Hurst were in the room. She felt a small trembling hand on her forehead followed by a kiss. _Anne._ She felt water hit her face.

She felt a bigger hand on her neck and a kiss on the top of her head. _Hurst._ She tried to open her eyes again and she was met with John's eyes. She smiled up at him, but he looked so sad. She was going to cup his face but her hand was covered in a bandage.

Everything came back to her and she saw her eyes gloss over. She looked around the room and saw Anne, Hurst and Mr. Hurst. She was confused, Will drove them here and John said he was in the room. She looked at the door and saw Will. He just sat there staring at the wall, refusing to look at her.

She had to tell Mr. Hurst what happened, at first she was upset that Hurst involved his father, but she understood that she needed to do something. She didn't and would not go back to that house. He explained that getting emancipated was the best option and told her what she would be required to do. All she wanted were her belongings, including all of her paintings and pictures, Aries and her awards. He asked if she had any family she could stay with and Anne told him Lexie would be staying with her. Before he left, Mr. Hurst advised her not to speak to CPS.

* * *

James silently sat in his study, staring at the picture he always kept locked away; not that he needed to see it. The only light was coming from the curtain he hadn't closed all the way. He drank the whisky in his tumbler in one gulp, it burned his throat as the warm liquid made its way down.

He stared at the picture again. They looked so much alike. It was as if Lexie were a copy; a ghost. That's what she was, the ghost of his love. _Ashley Burton._ He thought back to when he met her. She was his coworker; he would go in early and stay late just to spend more time with her. Rose didn't notice or care, she was too busy shopping and taking care of Jane.

Her smile, that is what he remembered the most, he loved her smile. They were put on an assignment together and quickly got to know each other. One thing led to another and soon they were having an affair. He fell in love with her. She was smart, funny, beautiful, and she loved him.

He still remembered the last time he saw her. His anger got the best of him. She told him she was pregnant and he accused her of doing it on purpose. She told him she was on birth control. She asked him to leave Rose, to choose her and their baby, that she loved him with all her heart and soul; she needed him and couldn't live without him.

He snapped and he struck her. He will never forget the look in her eyes. _Her green eyes Lexie's eyes. _He came clean and told Rose everything. She cried for hours and they made love for the first time in a long time resulting in Lizzie's consummation. Back then he believed himself to be in love with Rose. She had some money and was very beautiful, plus they already had Jane.

The next day Ashley resigned and he didn't hear anything from her until after Lizzie was born. He was being a faithful and good father until they came and ruined it. He was tucking Jane in when he heard the doorbell ring. It was already late and he ignored it. As he was locking up he heard faint crying. He thought it was Lizzie and went to check on her, nothing. He went back downstairs to get a bottle and he heard again. He followed the noise and it led him to the front door. He slowly opened the door and on the floor was a basket and she was in it still crying.

He brought her inside and gave her the bottle in his hand which she drank quickly. There was an envelope in the basket in Ashley's handwriting. The babies name was Alexandra Bennet; she was born two days after Lizzie. Ashley didn't want her; she wanted nothing that would remind her of him. She called him a monster, yet she was the one demanding money in exchange for silence. He knew then he would comply, she had pictures of them together and she threatened to expose them to the company; inner office relationships were forbidden and anyone caught in one would be fired with a black mark on their record.

Lexie started crying and Rose came downstairs; the look on her face, she was half expecting to see someone else. He explained what was going on and it was her idea to say that she gave birth to twins. They decided to move to a different city, where no one knew them. They ended up in the country and he relocated at work, but Ashley found him, still demanding money. She even sent him copies of the photos.

About a year later, he got a package in the mail. It was waiting for him when he got home. It was from Ashley so he took it to his study. He cried as he read the letter over and over. The package included a baby photo album of Lexie with pictures of Ashley, all the money he sent her was in a savings account for when Lexie was 18, which only she could access. But the worst part of it was the letter saying that she was going to take her own life because of him. A couple of days later he saw it in the obituaries and he went to her funeral, apparently she had been struggling with depression for years. Her family thought that she had gotten better around the time their affair started. She disappeared for 10 months and came back but no one knew about Lexie. He heard people saying this hadn't been her first attempt at suicide. He remembered crying for days, it was his entire fault.

He could never love Lexie; she was a constant reminder of what he did to Ashley and what he did to Rose. He remembered the look in Lexie's eyes the day she got lost, it was the same look Ashley had the last time he saw her. He snapped and he struck her across the face. When Rose came home without her, he felt as if he was losing Ashley all over again.

He never meant to hurt Lexie so badly but she reminded him to much of her. Her eyes. All he wanted her to do was speak, anything and that damn look in her eyes. He always eventually lost control; Ashley still haunted him.

Last night when Lexie came out, he stopped breathing. She was beautiful, the spitting image of Ashley, it was as if her were back in time. Her smile, he had never seen Lexie smile before and it angered him. She had a beautiful smile and she never shared it with him. It angered him that he would never see Ashley again; it angered him that Lexie was an embarrassment and embarrassed his family, a family she was lucky to be a part of. He could have just left her at the hospital and still pay Ashley. She would have never known.

He went too far this time and he knew it. He didn't mean to throw her on the glass, it just happened. That look in her eyes. He downed another cup of whiskey. He had to go back out there, he had to make sure everything was in order for tonight.

As he headed towards his room, he heard Lizzie crying….

* * *

"What did that lady mean when she said this wasn't the first time something like this happened to her? Lexie told us the worse that ever happened was the spankings." Anne said through labored breaths, looking between John and Hurst.

"She told me the same thing." Said Hurst and they both looked at John.

"I'm at a loss myself. She told me the same thing." He sighed heavily. "She told me she hadn't remembered being hit, until the nightmares she had and that Darcy and I fighting, because of her brought back some memories."

"Nightmares? She never mentioned nightmares." Anne said quietly.

"She never told me what they were about, just the first one. But she has had them for the last two weeks, except last night."

"Do you think she remembers now?"

"It's hard to say, she's going to stay the night and I'm going to stay with her. Her state of mind tomorrow will determine if she stays another night or not."

"Will you haven't said a word since we came in here."

"What is it that you would like me to say?" He asked tersely. He still couldn't look at Lexie it reminded him of Georgie.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you're still with us." She and Hurst laughed quietly.

"What's so funny about that?" He asked failing to hide his temper.

"When Lexie would have a bad day Anne would always say 'Lexie you haven't said a word all day."

"To which Lexie would reply 'What is it you'd like me to say?' and Hurst would give her the same answer I just told you."

A huge smile came on Hurst's face. "She'd say 'Of course I'm still here, I mean you see me right?" His smile fell and Anne came to give him a hug.

* * *

Lexie felt someone caressing her forearm. She opened her eyes and saw John looking at her hands with tears in his eyes. She glanced around, Will was still by the door and Anne was sitting on Hurst.

John felt her move and looked up, brushing away his tears. He quickly stood up and kissed her forehead. She took off the mask and kissed him on the lips.

She winced from the pain coming from the left side of her face.

"How are you felling?"

She scrunched up her face. _How can I answer? Ashamed, hurt, horrible, drained, hated, pain_? "How are you guys holding up?"

"Lexie, don't worry about us." Anne said.

"Of course I'm worried about all of you, you're stuck in here instead of enjoying this lovely Saturday."

"There is no place we'd rather be, my Little Bee." Hurst told her.

She gave them a small smile and nodded her head. She felt tears falling, she was loved. "Hurst I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for what your dad is doing, but I promise I'll find a way."

"Lexie, you don't have to repay me and as for my father he has already been paid."

"What! What do you mean?" She sat up. "You are not paying him are you John?"

"No, he didn't I did, look Lexie do not worry about it, just get some rest." Hurst said looking down.

"What do you mean do not worry about it? Now tell me please."

He sighed and looked up at her. "I told my father that if he helped me, you, then I would go to school to become a lawyer and join his empire."

"No! You can't do that! Not for me, tell him to forget it, I'll figure out another way. Please don't do this for me." She started to cry causing a monitor to start beeping and Hurst came up to hug her.

"Shh, calm down Lexie, you need to calm down. I had already decided long before this happened that I was going to become a lawyer. I just waited for the opportune moment to tell him."

"Bu-but what abo-out pho-photo-graphy?" She asked trying to calm down.

"Already negotiated into the agreement, so you see I'm a natural born lawyer." He chuckled.

"I love you Stanley."

"I love you too Alexandra. Now get some more rest and I'll bring you some food."

"Burger, fries and a chocolate milkshake?" She said through sniffles.

"With cheese and no onions." He added in and kissed her on the temple. He handed her over to John and she soon fell asleep again.

* * *

Anne and he were leaving to get the food and offered to drop Will off. No one was in the mood to talk but after 15 minutes of silence, Will finally spoke startling Anne and him.

"Why do you call her Bee?"

"Blind Melon, No Rain." He said smiling at a fond memory.

"Is that a book?"

"No it's a song; you'd have to watch the video. If it's not Lexie's favorite song, it's up there. It suits her well she says. *It's about depression, but finding beauty in simple things, dreaming of love, staying true to yourself and overall hoping that someone will come along and love you for who you are. Like in the video, a girl dresses as a bee, performs in a talent show and gets laughed at. She walks through the city meeting the same fate. At the end she goes into a field and finds a group of people dressed as bees, she is at home."

"I always thought it was because she dressed like a bee for Halloween." Anne replied.

"Yes, that's why she did it. Remember her dance?" They laughed at the memory.

"She said she didn't know how to dance."

"She does, she just doesn't know it." Anne said.

"She thinks she dances like Elaine." Hurst chuckled.

"Elaine?" Asked Will confused.

"Geez Will, do you live under a rock?"

"_Anne,_ the woman from Seinfeld, you should look up that video too. The point is that was the first and only time I have seen Lexie dance and the first time we got to see her real smile. She's been my Little Bee since then."

* * *

The doorbell rang at 6 on the dot. James and Rose answered with smiles plastered on their faces. Jane, Lizzie, Kitty and Lydia stood in a row with sad smiles. They were introduced to one another and when Mr. Collins asked where Lexie was, the mood turned.

"She is with her best friend Anne De Bough-" Rose started.

"Oh yes, Mrs. De Bough is an excellent teacher. She is the best history teacher, she truly knows a lot and not just about history." Billy answered.

"She is just so fond of our Bill; she's taken him under her wing and is even going to write a letter of recommendation for him." Mrs. Collins beamed.

They parents made small talk while Bill dominated the conversation and all the girls tried no to look so bored. Luckily their father noticed and soon dinner came. Lizzie was forced to sit next to Bill and endure his talking again. Soon the night ended and the Collins invited them over for dinner tomorrow.

* * *

As she made her way to her room, she could hear Jane crying and knocked on the door.

"What's wrong Janey?"

"Lizzie how can you ask such a thing? After what happened today, I'm surprised we all managed to get through the dinner."

"I'm confused Jane."

"Lizzie! Dad hurt Lexie, I didn't think it was possible but he hurt her."

"Jane dad told me what happened and I know he lost control, but he was trying to keep Lexie from hurting herself."

"What how can you say that? He pushed her and she had blood all over her."

Lizzie went to hug Jane, "Lexie was mad because dad wanted her to spend time with us, as a family. She's never here you know, even when she is, it's like she's a shadow. He said Lexie ran upstairs and started to throw her frames on the floor. He said she picked up a piece of glass and he was afraid she was going to do something bad and he hit her. That was when we walked in. He didn't push her hard enough to fall onto the glass; he thinks she might have thrown herself." Lizzie said solemnly.

Jane gasped. "Do-di-did do you believe him?"

Lizzie sighed "Yes."

"I guess we really don't know Lexie after all." Jane said quietly and hugged Lizzie while sobbing into her shoulder.

***This is an excerpt from a comment someone posted on Songmeanings, it was the first comment and I loved it, agreeing whole heartedly. I thought the song fit Lexie and how she would feel.**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry I was gone for a while; it took me several attempts to write this chapter, nothing seemed right. Still a little apprehensive, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways. Also I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 29

_There was a whooshing sound through the air followed by a sharp pain. She didn't cry, and then there was another and another, and another, the pain was excruciating. "STOP, STOP, PLEASE, STOP!" She cried and then he threw her to the floor._

"_Next time I tell you to do something, YOU DO IT! Is that understood?"_

_She nodded, trying to keep the tears at bay. "You will answer me when I speak to you! Is that understood?"_

_She nodded again, not wanting to look at him; he seemed to hate that for someone who demanded it from her, it seemed to anger him more. He kept telling her to look at him over and over and for her to answer him, but she never answered, she didn't know what the right answer was. _

_He grabbed her by the arm and bent her over. She knew what was coming and relaxed, three more stings and him yelling again, to answer him but she didn't. He only stopped when she began to cry. _

"Lexie, Lexie, honey wake up." She opened her eyes and John was hugging her.

She started to cry, she remembered now. She would yell and beg for him to stop, only for the grueling process to be repeated. She remembered she had to tell the doctors that it was her fault, she misbehaved, and tried hurting herself. That she wasn't as in much pain as she actually was. They threatened her saying they would leave her at the hospital if she didn't comply. Or that that they would take her away and be put into foster care with stranger. _Why do they hate me? Why? Why?_

John held her and whispered that he loved her and everything was ok. She was safe, they couldn't hurt her anymore. She made room for him to lie with her and she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

He was waking her up again, she didn't remember having a nightmare, but then she smelled the burgers. Hurst and Anne were back. She felt her eyes water and brushed them away, how could she tell them, how could she tell any of them, how could she have forgotten something so horrible?

"Lexie?" She looked at John; he had a concerned look on his face. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry; I was a million miles away."

"It's ok; I was just asking you what you wanted to eat first."

"Hamburger, but you have to put some fries in the middle and then smash it." He smiled and chuckled. "What it's good, you should try it." He smiled and took a bite of her hamburger and then another.

"You're right it's good." He took another bite and Lexie told him to eat his own. "I've seen Hurst eat it this way and never once thought of trying it." He took another bite and chuckled when she pouted. "You can have some of mine." He amended.

"No you got yours with onions."

"I'll take them out."

"No, the taste will still be there." She scrunched up her face. "You can give me half of your shake though."

"Fair enough."

She expected him to hand her the burger, but he started to feed her. She was going to protest but when she moved her hands, there was a stinging sensation. She looked down at them and got angry. How was she supposed to do anything with useless hands?

They ate in silence and then there was a knock on the door, it was the doctor, just checking up on her. He looked at the fast food and frowned. He was against it causing a string of questions from Lexie, Why? Does he eat the hospital food? She continued to ask questions about her recovery, was it better to stretch her hands or to keep them still? Flat, or curved? When could she use them again? Ect. The doctor told her that CPS wanted photo's to be taken of her. She agreed after speaking to Mr. Hurst and she cried the whole time; luckily Anne was there to hold her hand well wrist.

The photographer and nurse left and a woman and man entered. They were from CPS, they wanted to talk to her, but she would not answer them, she went to her shell. The woman had a sad look in her eyes, she really did want to help her, but she said she wouldn't talk to them. They left after leaving their card. She asked John and Hurst to get her bag; she remembered what she wanted to show him; why she went into the house in the first place. She didn't want him to go; Hurst and Anne could have gone but he had been with her this whole time, he looked tired, he needed a break.

"Anne? Can you come hold me please?" She said quietly.

Anne gave her a small smile and came to sit with her on the bed. She didn't say anything she just held her. She didn't know what to say.

"Anne you haven't said anything, how are you holding up?"

"Lexie! How can you ask me such a thing?!" She yelled and sat up. "How can you think about me right now? What about you, why won't _you_ tell _me_ how _you're_ doing?! Why won't you talk about it? Why won't you let us in? How could you not tell me something like this has happened before?" She snapped at her, pacing up and down the room. "We're supposed to be sisters, Lexie, best friends, how could you not tell me he hurt you, I could have helped you!" She started to sob.

Lexie wanted to go to her, but she still had all these wires connected to her. "Anne! Come here….please." Anne stood and sat on the bed, Lexie hugged her as best she could.

"You did help me Anne, you did. You were my friend when I had no one. You were my shoulder to cry on even though I did not cry, but you gave me strength. You have been there for me the most. You took me into your home without me having to ask to stay the night, I'll I had to do was tell you I was coming over," she chuckled. "Now you're taking me into your home now." Anne calmed down and relaxed.

"I didn't remember Anne, I promise I didn't I was telling you the truth in the email, spanking was the worst. But I-I remember everything now Anne!" She burst into tears. "I remember he used to hit me with a belt so badly I couldn't sit, even after I asked him to stop. That was the worst I swear, well besides the psychological abuse, but I really feel that is more of Dr. Stone's expertise, oh speaking of Dr. Stone I need to call her, I need to tell her, she has to know what happened, she has to-" she was speaking so quickly the last thing Anne understood was psychological abuse.

"Oh Lexie! I'm so sorry I snapped at you!"

"It's ok Anne, its ok; I seem to remember I snapped at you the other day."

Hurst and John entered the room. Lexie asked Hurst and Anne if she could have a moment with John and they went to get some air.

"I just wanted to thank you, for being here for me and putting up with me being so clingy. It means a lot and I love you very much."

"I love you too." He kissed her deeply and longingly.

They broke apart breathing for air. "I wanted to show you something, it's something that's very important to me." She took a deep breath. "In the tote bag are three books, they have quotes, sayings, poems I like, doodles, drawings, pictures, lyrics and my thoughts on them or just random ones." She said excitedly.

"I-I No one has ever seen it, them, well Anne has drawn in them and Mary, but they've never looked through them and….." she sighed sadly, losing her excitement, this was dumb. He wouldn't want to see them, it was a silly notion, her eyes started to water, but she had stopped looking at him a long time ago.

"You were going to let me see them?" He asked hopefully but it was lost on her.

"No!...Yes, sorry I don't know why I lied, well yes I do, I um-yes I had wanted to show them to you, but now it-I-I feel really dumb right now." She sighed.

He lifted her chin and gave her a kiss, making her spine tingle. "I would love to see them-if you still want me to." He smiled.

Her eyes lit up and she gave him her big smile. "Really? I mean you don't have to, it's just that I wanted to add the poem you gave me and I-"

He kissed her again, filled with happiness. "I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed and kissed him. "I–I wanted to tell you that I remember everything, but I want to tell you when Hurst comes back, I-I am trying to open up to them and I want to kill two birds with one stone."

* * *

She waited for them to return, she asked Anne to warn Hurst she was going to tell them everything. They all sat on the bed as best they could and she told them what she remembered and even expressed how she was feeling at the moment. It pained her to see them all so sad and hurt because of her, for her. But they were a little happy that she let them in and all of them just held her, giving her the strength and support she needed.

It was getting late and she knew Anne was expected home soon, she asked her to tell Mary everything for her and also see if she had heard anything through the grape vine about what happened. She doubted Rose would be able to resist telling Grace anything, especially when something did actually happen.

The doctor came to make his rounds for the night and asked if she was in pain. She felt the tingling and stinging but on a scale between 0 and 10 it was at a 3, as far as discomfort. She asked if she could have the wires removed and the oxygen mask. He agreed and left for the night. John lied with her on the bed and they went through the books together.

On the outside, they were plain and black nothing special, nothing that let anyone know they held anything of interest. But once opened it was a scrapbook, but instead of pictures, there were texts. Some pages did contain pictures that Hurst had taken of her, Anne, Hurst, and Mary. Some were pictures of nature, others of just random things. Most of the pages had drawings of scenes or things and pertained to the text. The rest that contained the texts had doodles or intricate art work that must have taken a long time to draw out. He got a deeper look into her mind, reading each note she made. Most were dark and depressing; he did not know she was capable of thinking such thoughts.

One page stood out the most. It was Halloween and Lexie was 13 according to the photo. She was dressed as a ballerina bumblebee and she had that big smile on her face. Hurst had done a good job the lighting was perfect; her eyes were the greenest he had seen them. The lyrics to **No Rain** were written over a drawing of a beautiful sunflower on the second page.

"I need a copy of this photo!" He said quiet loudly waking her up.

"Hmm? Oh no, not that one, I look like a dork. There are better pictures to choose from." She said sleepily.

"Please, I'll give you one of the ones I have of you."

"You have more of me? I thought you only had one! Five at the most."

"Nope, I have a whole bunch, I'll show you one if you promise to make me a copy, or I could ask Hurst for a copy, your choice." He smirked at her.

She wanted to be mad at him, but he was just too cute. "Fine I will make you a copy, but you have to show me the pictures you took so that I may choose."

"Fine but I get to choose another if I wish because you're taking away all my ammunition."

"Deal." They kissed on it and he pulled out his phone to show her the pictures he had taken. Her favorites were one he took of her holding Noah and one where she was reading a book to Nicky and Nate.

* * *

John was propped up on an elbow watching Lexie as she slept. They decided to leave a lamp on and he was lying with her on the bed. She was turned on her side because of the cuts on her thigh. Her back was to his chest and he was brushing her hair with his hands. He was tired; it was a long and another emotional day.

He kept glancing at his pocket. His plan was to take her out tonight, just the two of them on a date. He was going to give her another charm to add to her necklace; an open heart that made a cursive J in the middle of it. Symbolizing that she had his heart, she had it before they made love and now he wasn't sure if it was the right time to give it to her. He thought about doing it after the concert, but then everything happened. Why he didn't do it this morning he didn't know, it just didn't feel right.

* * *

She woke up, there was a nurse in the room and she looked for John, he wasn't in the room and she panicked. Just then he walked in with coffee and doughnuts. He offered one to the nurse and Lexie, but they both refused. The doctor came in shortly and asked her some questions; he deemed her fit to be discharged.

The nurse was going to help her shower and show her how to clean and dry herself and tell her how to apply a medicine he was going to give her for infection. She would have to come back to have the stiches removed causing her to jerk at the mention of them. Luckily he didn't notice he left and told her that the nurse would be right in.

John helped her gather her clothes and take her medicine. The nurse came in and they went to the bathroom, she told the nurse to be careful with the back of her head and she and the nurse spoke. After showing her how to do everything and wrapping her hands up Lexie thanked her and said that she could manage the rest on her own. She had liquid stiches on both her hands and the cuts on her fingers.

She walked up to the mirror and saw the left side of her face was a bit swollen, she saw the marks on her shoulder, they were still fresh but yellowing a little. She looked down at her forearm and saw his four similar marks there, she shuddered. She took a deep breath and dropped the towel, her eyes started to tear up.

She hadn't seen what happened; _Ignorance was bliss_. When the nurse showed her how to do everything, she blocked out the images and focused on what the nurse was saying. But now there was no denying it, she would be scared for life because of him. _You were emotionally scared, but now it's physical, a constant reminder_.

She looked at her calf; there were small and tiny cuts but nothing big. Looking further up she saw her thigh. There were three long ugly stiches and several cuts. She let a big scream and started to back into a corner into a ball. She couldn't help but sob and cry freely. She could hear John at the door but she couldn't answer him, she just cried.

He eventually came in and saw her naked curled up on the floor. He picked up the towel put it over, scooping her up in his arms. All he could make out was that she was scared for life and she was ugly. He reassured her that she was still beautiful and that the scars would fade in time while rocking her back and forth. She finally composed herself.

"I-I am sorry John." She managed to whisper.

He just rubbed circles on her back and kept holding her. Several minutes passed but she had stopped crying and was just relishing being in his embrace.

"It's ok Lexie, you don't believe I'm that shallow and vain to care about scars on your leg do you?" He said mocking offence, she chuckled.

"No I don't believe you are _that_ vain or shallow." She giggled when he frowned and kissed him. She sighed and rested her forehead on his, "I _know _you're not that vain or shallow, but the little demon in my head tells me otherwise."

"Just as long as you know," he smirked at her.

"I think I have a long journey ahead of me, are you sure you want to come along for the ride." She held in her breath waiting for his reply.

"Yes," she released her breath and he kissed her slowly and deeply. Soon they were making out until his hands started to roam her body. She broke their kiss and blushed. She tried to escape from his embrace, but he held on tighter. "What's wrong?" He asked sadly.

"I just realized that I'm naked." She whispered, blushing beet red when he gave her a panty dropping smile.

"You know I've already seen you," *kiss "making love to me no less." *kiss "Why are you shy? I already told you, you were perfect." He kissed her.

"Compared to whom?" She said sadly.

"To no one, I compare you to no one; you are one of a kind." He said while cupping her face and looking into the windows of her soul.

Her breathe hitched and she attacked his mouth. Forgetting that her hands were hurt she grabbed both sides of his face and deepened the kiss. They broke apart for air and he stood up. He wanted to keep going but knew he couldn't, not now anyways. He placed her on the floor and wrapped the towel around her. Giving her a peck on the lips, he helped her get dressed and brush her hair. He even braided it.

While he took a quick shower, she called Dr. Stone to fill her in on what happened and Dr. Stone told her that she could come over today if she liked, to which she agreed. She spoke to John about their plans and sent a message to Dr. Stone saying she could go after they had brunch and that John would be accompanying her.

* * *

When Stan came to him and told him he wanted to talk he had no idea what was wrong, but he could tell it was eating at Stan. He asked him questions about what could be done if a child was being abused.

Then today Stan came and told him he had no intention of going to law school that he wanted to be a photographer. Richard knew that this was Alexa's doing, he hadn't minded so much thinking it was a hobby but now he was pissed. Stan was supposed to continue the family business along with his brother, like he had done and his father before him, but he would not force it on him.

He was shocked when he found out that Alexa was in trouble and Stan needed his help to help her. He was willing to go to law school, work hard and join the firm on two conditions. The first was to help Alexa for free and the second that he was going continue photography and that he would take classes for photography in college, as long as they did not interfere with his law degree. Richard was proud, Stan sounded like a lawyer already. He had no choice but to agree, not that it would take up much of his time.

When he got to the hospital and saw her lying there, he was sick to his stomach. Although he had initially been angry at her, he in fact did like her. She was a good friend to Stan, kept him in check and out of trouble. Although he didn't know much about her, he knew she had a kind heart and good soul, how anyone could hurt her was beyond him. Even through the mask he could see the left side of her face was red. The hospital gown was draping off her shoulder and he saw the four purple marks. He looked at her hands, they were bandaged and he could see four more marks on her forearm. One of her legs was exposed and he saw the bandages. The one on her thigh caught his attention; her blood was seeping through slowly spreading.

He was glad he kept his cool demeanor as she retold what happened and was surprised she was not breaking down. In fact she acted as if nothing happened as she retold her story; she was void of any emotion. If her body wasn't evidence enough, the way she acted when she woke up told a story. She was trying to free herself from John's grasp. She was a fighter, she was strong.

He didn't understand what John meant when he explained about why she was connected to the wires until he got her medical record. Not only was she depressed and suffered from anxiety problems but she had a mental disorder, taking medication for all three problems. She even saw a psychiatrist as early as the age of 8. This surprised him greatly, he knew she was smart and talented, but she was always reserved. She never gave off that she had any problems.

He didn't find anything until she was between the ages of 8 and 10. There were several pages of her coming to the hospital for welts on her legs and backside. In some cases there had been bleeding and she wasn't even able to sit. It seemed that CPS looked into it but they never found anything, plus she was only one out of five children who kept going to the hospital. For two years it seemed she endured physical abuse, he wondered what else she had been through. He would not know until he spoke more to help build his case. Proving abuse did not seem too difficult a task and it should be a quick case.

He glanced over her birth certificate, doing a double take.

Father: James Bennet  
Mother: Ashley Burton  
Born: September 2, 1997.  
Single birth.

He knew that something was wrong. Stan used to put Alexa's birthday on his calendar: Aug. 31. He called an employee to track down and send him any records he could find on the family. Apparently Alexa was abandoned with her father and he and Rose adopted her. He began to wonder why change her birthdate and saw that Elizabeth was the one who was born in Aug. It became clear that Mr. Bennet must have had an affair. He wanted to track down Ms. Burton and again called his employee.

It seemed as if the apple did not fall far from the tree. Ashley Burton committed suicide by hanging herself from the fan ceiling at her parents' home. She was bipolar and suffered from severe depression, but she was smart graduating with honors and in the top of her class. She worked at the same company as Mr. Bennet. All the pieces were falling into place, but there were still so many unanswered questions. He was able to pull some strings and got the judge to schedule a meeting for Monday all he had to do was notify the Bennet's in case they wanted to object, but he saw no reason they would. He called Stan to let him know the hearing was on Monday and to tell ask him if Alexa mentioned anything about being adopted or if the name Ashley Burton rang a bell.

* * *

Hurst decided to wait until Sunday to let Lexie know about the hearing, he was sure she spent most of the time sleeping. He couldn't believe what his father told him. Why would Lexie lie to them about being a twin? He called Anne and asked what he should do and she told him maybe Lexie didn't even know and it would be best to tell her before she found out on Monday.

The next morning he texted John to see what they were doing, they were eating brunch and then they were going to go to her doctor's house. He breathed a sigh of relief, maybe if he broke the news to her there it would be easier for her to handle, the doctor could help her. He asked John for the address and picked up Anne. They invited Mary, but she was on lock down because of the concert, she would have tried to sneak out but her mother was constantly checking on her.

Lexie and John were getting to Dr. Stone's at the same time Hurst and Anne pulled up. Lexie hugged both of them and asked what they were doing there. He told her he had news from his father and John mentioned they were stopping by here, so he decided that it would be better if he told her while she was here. Lexie just agreed and rang the doorbell.

Dr. Stone answered and was confused to have two more than expected but invited them in with a smile. Lexie gave her a big hug and introduced everyone and explained that Hurst had some news to tell her. They went to the living room and sat down. Everyone was quiet waiting for Hurst to speak.

"I do not know where to begin," he cleared his throat. "Lexie, my father was going over your medical records and came across your birth certificate, ha-have you never seen it?"

"I have asked to see it once for a school project, but James told me that they lost the copy and refused to get another, so I had to use Lizzy's. Then I wanted to get an ID to open a bank account but he said it would be cheaper to wait until I got my license. Why?"

"Well you see the thing is-" he let out a huge sigh. Anne held his hand for comfort. "Here, he gave me this copy, I don't know how else to tell you, I am sorry Lexie." He handed her a folded piece of paper. His hand could not stop shaking.

She slowly stood up and hesitantly took it from him. She did not understand what he was so worried about. She looked at it and then at him, and read it over again. She started shaking and a sob escaped her. The paper floated to the floor and she began to walk backwards. Her heart was racing and she couldn't breathe, she started to hyperventilate. She was falling backwards and John caught her. She was frantically reaching for her pocket trying to pull out her little pill box but her fucking hands. John grabbed her face and faintly told her to look at him. Her eyes met his and her eyes filled up with tears and she started to sob, quickly starting to cry. He just held her and whispered words of love to her. Everyone else came to hold onto her and she started to relax.

After making sure she was calm enough Dr. Stone went to get some tea and when she returned they were all still on the floor. John had her on his lap and Anne was brushing her hair with her hand while Hurst was held onto her leg. She cleared her throat, John picked up Lexie and sat on the long couch still holding her and Anne and Hurst went on each side of him. She picked up the paper but did not read it she knew what it said.

"You know don't you?" Lexie said quietly. "That's why you always gave me a present late?" She said without looking at her.

"Yes, I knew Lexie. I-it's not that I didn't want to tell you, it was best if you did not know–"

"Why? Why would no one tell me? Why would you all lie to me?" She sounded so lost.

"When your father first came to me, he asked that I do not share this information with you. You were raised to believe that you were a twin and that it was better than finding out you were abandoned by your mother. To which I agreed. You have to understand Lexie, you came to me when you were 8, imagine if I had shared this news with you then-"

"I would have found out eventually, what about when I get my license?" Lexie refused to look at her.

"I was hoping that by then you would be better, your father said he would explain everything to you, but he needed to know that you could handle it."

"This would be shocking news to anyone doctor." John said seething. He didn't understand how she could do this to Lexie. Lexie trusted her.

"Lexie your father-I will tell you, but you must tell me-please tell me what happened and why your friend got this information for you."

"I don't think-" John started speaking but Lexie cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek.

She told Dr. Stone that she was going to get emancipated from James and Rose, along with everything that she remembered from her childhood and what had happened on Friday and yesterday. At the end she lifted her skirt and pulled down her knee socks to show her the cuts. She lifted the sleeve of her shirt and unbuttoned several buttons to show her his fingerprints. All without looking at her but void of any emotion. Dr. Stone started to cry silently catching Lexie's attention. She made her way to Dr. Stone, sat next to her and hugged her until she could speak. She turned to look at Lexie.

"Oh Lexie, I am so sorry, I have failed you as a doctor. How could I have not seen the signs?"

"Didn't you see her medical record?" Hurst asked angered that Lexie was comforting Dr. Stone.

"No, I only require to see it if the patient gives reason or warning to. I never saw that in you Lexie, I knew you hated pain and that you would never hurt yourself, other than the scratching, I am so sorry."

"It's ok Dr. Stone; please tell me what James told you." She said pleadingly.

"Um ok, he said that he had an affair and that your mother left you at his doorstep a couple of weeks after you were born. Seeing as how you and Elizabeth were born days apart, it was easier to tell everyone that you were twins, instead of bringing up all these questions. He moved here to start over and he told me that he did not want you to feel more out of place than you already did. I agreed with him. With your APD it would have made it worse for you to connect with others. I-I did what I thought was best. He told me that when you turned 18 he was going to explain everything to you, that she left you something, I don't remember what but I never imagined that they treated you that badly Lexie, I am so sorry, I should have known, I should have seen the signs. I shoul-"

"Dr. Stone, you have helped me so much. Please do not stress over this. As you know I believe I cannot change how you feel but in my perspective, I did not tell anyone, I believed the lies that they told me so much it became my reality. I repressed everything and now I am beginning to see why they dislike me so much. I ruined their happy little home; I am a constant reminder about James's infidelity. I understand why you did not tell me, I understand you thought it was best. I would like it if you could come on Monday to the hearing. Mr. Hurst said that I must prove I can be on my own and I think it would benefit me if my shrink believed I could be." She gave her a small smile.

"Yes-yes, I will clear my schedule for tomorrow. I will be there and I will not let you down Lexie."

"I know." They hugged and Dr. Stone asked if she would like to talk tomorrow after the hearing, to which Lexie agreed.

* * *

"I can't believe how easily you let her off the hook." John said breaking the silence as they headed to the De Bough's.

"She did what she thought was best and I understand why. Besides it wasn't her place to tell me, it was James's." She sighed and leaned on his shoulder as best she could.

He placed an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "How are you doing, or feeling?"

"I am fine actually. This explains so much, why Rose hates me, why I look nothing like them, they're all tall and skinny, and I'm short and well you know." She pointed to her breasts. "I'll just be happy once I have my things and I'm free from them."

"I thought I made you happy." He said playfully.

She giggled. "You do, you are. I am sure that if I didn't have you right now I'd probably be much worse. I don't know how you do it, but I am lucky to have you." She kissed his cheek. "I love you very much. I don't know how I'm going to get by this week without you."

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere, are you?" He asked worrying.

"I-I will be staying with Anne and Mrs. De Bough likes for things to be a certain way. I am sure I will be required to be there at a certain time and eat with them, not that I mind but that means I can't go with you after school. I-don't know if I want to go to school whilst my hands are useless, I don't want anyone to know something bad happened. I was thinking of graduating already, I can, I could have last year but I wanted to stay an extra year."

"Then when will I get to see you?" He asked sadly.

"We have the weekends, or until I leave Anne's."

"Where will you go? I'm sure Anne intends for you to stay with her for the rest of the school year."

She sighed. "Yes I know, the thing is though that although I know Mrs. De Bough will be generous and allow me to stay there for as long as I wish or until the school year ends, I know she doesn't want me to. I am tired of being where I'm not wanted. I can get a job and get my own place and then I can see you anytime we want."

"You could stay with me." He said quietly.

"John I-"

"You wouldn't have to leave school, or if you want to you could and you wouldn't have to get a job, my family has enough money and we could be together all the time."

"It's not that I don't want to John, but what will your family think, what would people say if they found out? Think of the gossip, I can't do that to you or your family. I like my plan best and I did not say that I would leave school only that I was thinking of it. I will probably need to get a job anyways to show that I can support myself."

"What if we got married?" He deadpanned.

She sat up and looked at him like he just suggested the craziest thing ever. "What?!"

"What if I asked you to marry me, would you? We could be together and people couldn't say anything about it."

"Of course they could: the only reason you married someone like me was because I'm a slut who got pregnant and to avoid a scandal, we were forced to marry." She chuckled.

"Is that a no then?" He pouted.

"It's a hell no." She giggled at his shocked expression. "Besides, I do not believe that is how a gentleman should propose to a girl." She smirked at him.

"But if I asked you the right way?"

"John, we have only been dating two weeks, it took me two whole weeks to kiss you in front of people who were not my friends. I just found out I'm a bastard child, not to mention that I was physically and psychologically abused. My birth mother did not want me and happened to take her own life. Not to mention that I was led to believe I was a twin, and that I have my own birthdate. I just want and would love nothing more than to just run away with you but I can't run away all the time."

"You would run away with me?"

"If you wanted to, but you have a responsibility to your family and as I said I cannot run for ever. I need to do this; I don't want him to have this hold over me for the rest of my life."

"You're right as always. But I don't think he has that strong a hold anymore."

She smiled brightly, "I think you're right. I have you to thank for it you know."

"Please don't say that, if that were true it is my fault you got hurt in the first place."

"No!" She said sharply. "You did nothing bad, it was all him. You told me you believed things happened for a reason and while I think that's bull, or thought, I can see the reason and the logic in this instance. I can't see the light at the end of the tunnel yet, but luckily I have a flashlight."

"Am I supposed to be your flashlight?" He said trying not to laugh.

She giggled and then broke out laughing. He joined in and she had to catch her breath, "I guess I can be just as cheesy as you!" She did not know how he made everything better. "But in all seriousness this was a good thing to happen, I don't see it but I can feel it. Like something good is going to happen and if not I know I have you, Anne, Hurst and Mary. Even Dr. Stone."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They arrived at Anne's and John helped her with her bags, she didn't want him to leave but she knew he had to. She had Anne there, she would be ok. She walked him out to his car.

"There was something I have been holding onto and I think now is a good a time as any to give it to you." He said hugging her.

"You know you don't have to get me anything, you have done enough for me. All I need and want are you." She looked up at him. He could see the love in her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her as if his life depended on it. "Technically it was already yours."

Her eyebrows furrowed together and he brushed her bangs aside to kiss her brow. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet pouch. He handed it to her and she looked at him. He nodded for her to open it. While she did, he took the necklace from under her shirt and unclasped it. She held out her hand and poured out the contents onto her palm. She looked at it in awe and her eyes began to water. It was a silver charm and two silver beads.

"This is beautiful John." Was all she could say, it was a beautiful gesture; he was giving her his heart.

He picked up the two beads and placed them on the necklace and then picked up the charm and slid it on. A tear escaped her eye and he kissed it away. He clasped the necklace back on and tucked it under her shirt.

She kissed him slow and long. She had taken off the bandages and could move her hands more. She pulled away and cupped his face with her fingers. She leaned her forehead on his and just stared into his eyes. After several minutes passed she gave him a kiss and asked if he could go tomorrow, his reply was that he was already planning to. They kissed one last time and said their goodbyes.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: **

**Guest reviewer: In my opinion back then it wasn't unusual to hit your child when they misbehaved and now it's like you can't even smack them. My mom use to hit me (nothing bad I assure you) and I have seen a lot of kids who could use a spanking but I digress. In my story CPS does get involved but I explain later in this chapter why they didn't do anything. The story takes place in the US, but in no specific area. Yes, you can get a driver's permit at 16 and while it's true that most wouldn't wait until they were 18 that's just how strong a hold they have over her; she is 17. Also where I live you are now required to take a class first then take the written test, then driving. I didn't get mine until I was 24 LOL, my mother was too afraid to teach me. **

**The diner at the Collins's is a rough version from the story Dear Victoria. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for all of you who read and follow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 30

Lexie and Anne were sitting down in the living room, luckily Anne told her mother a fraction of what happened and that Lexie needed some time alone.

Anne was drawing and kept glancing at Lexie; she was playing with a necklace but she had not mentioned anything about it. She also noticed Lexie kept glancing at her leg but she couldn't tell what Lexie was thinking, she still couldn't look at it. Lexie told her that she would like to talk to her, but for now she first needed time alone. But she did not physically want to be left alone.

There was a knock on the door and the maid came in, announcing that Will was here. She saw Lexie sit up straight and turned away from him, facing the wall. She sat straight, squaring her shoulders and put down her sketchpad.

"William, what a pleasant surprise," she said finding her voice. "You should have called." She said tersely. The last thing Lexie needed was to feel more uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to make sure Lexie was ok." He said looking at Lexie, who still refused to look up at him.

Lexie tensed and then relaxed. Anne looked at her hands and went to sit next to Lexie, she whispered something and Lexie nodded. She excused herself and left to the kitchen. He sat down across from her, causing her to turn her body away more. She was covered up but it felt like she was naked; as if he would be able to see every scar.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help yesterday Will. I don't think I would have made it without John giving me strength. If there is ever anything you need, even if you think I cannot do it, please ask and I will find away." She spoke to the wall, he could still see that her face was a little swollen and red.

"I am just glad that I could help in anyway. You do not need to owe me a favor, we are friends and you needed my help."

"You do not understand, I do owe you a favor. What you did means a lot to me, I did not think about the chance that you would say no and I know you did not want to be there. You see it was silly to ask you to drive us when John was more than capable. I just needed him to hold me, to keep me safe, any rational person would have just driven straight to the hospital. But I asked him to stop, I couldn't hold on." She said quietly.

_Safe_. He looked up at her, she still would not look at him. "If it will make you feel better, then fine you owe me _one_ favor." He gave her a small smile when she looked at him.

"It does and I am serious, even if you think I cannot achieve it, I will try my best to help you." He nodded. "Has Charles-" she turned a little towards him.

"No! I did not tell anyone what happened; I did not think you would want others to know. I just told him John needed my help with something personal and he did not press further than that."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I was actually going to ask if… Jane-has he mentioned anything about her….state of mind?" She said in one breath.

"No, he hasn't. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for." She said nonchalantly. _No love lost. Way to fool yourself, they don't care, no one has called, no one has tried to contact you! __Maybe she told him and he is also keeping a secret__?_. _No! You know better than that, they don't love you, they don't care. Don't hope, don't be disappointed again. Don't hope…._she repeated that mantra over and over in her head.

"May I ask what you plan to do now?" Will asked after a few moments of silence.

She smiled, "Of course you may, but I might not answer." He nodded sadly and looked down. "I was just thinking about it actually, I still do not know. I have a hearing tomorrow so I will see what happens from there."

"What time is the hearing?"

"At 9, Mr. Hurst believes, it should be quick and I ho-pe…," she faltered. "So. Hope," she gave a dry chuckle. "You would think that after being disappointed so many times, that feeling would have died by now. But no, feelings don't die. They just haunt you, they hide in every corner and they drown you, suffocating you slowly until you can't take it anymore." She said darkly. He looked up at her sadly as she sat with her perfect posture and her face impassive.

"Not all feelings are bad Lexie, what about love?"

She twitched and touched her necklace. "Yes, love is a great feeling. I am sorry, it's just that I begin to overthink and it gets the best of me." She thought about John and all bad thoughts faded.

He looked at her, she had love in her eyes and he could only imagine how she looked at John. He wanted that, someone to love him, make him happy. She was looking at the wall and played with her necklace again. It caught his attention and he faltered, when he saw her palms. He focused on the charms.

"I assume John gave you the necklace?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "When he asked me out and he recently gave me this charm today." She held out the heart. He saw her palm again but did not flinch. She noticed his eyes shift and put her hands down immediately.

"It looks really expensive." He said trying to focusing on the charm. He knew good quality when he saw it.

"Do you only see the monetary value to this Will?" She stared at him; _Of course he did_. She sighed, "Of course you do. Not that there is anything wrong with it!" She amended. "But I do not think of the value or care. I think about him. I think about a poem her wrote me, I remember it verbatim. All these memories flash through my head and I feel the way I always feel when I'm with him. I just wish I could repay him, show him how much he means to me. What do you get someone who can have anything they want?"

"Well you're blatantly honest." _Of course it was normal to think of the value. What if she lost it?_

"So I have been told. I did not mean to offend you; it is just that it seems as if you keep insinuating I care about his money."

"I am sorry I was trying not to think of your hands." He faltered and blanched.

She looked down at her palms and turned them face down. "I see." She said thinking deeply.

"I am sorry I do not know what came over me, it seems I always offend you." He sighed and ran his and through his hair.

"I understand and I took no offense." He looked at her skeptically but could tell she was telling the truth.

"Why not sing him a song to show your feelings? I think it would mean a lot to him. I know I would like it if you sang a song just for me."

She smiled brightly. "Yes that is a wonderful idea, now to find the perfect song. Thank you." She said and looked at the wall back playing with the charms.

He gave her a small smile. He felt sad and did not know why. "Yes, well I must leave now; I just wanted to check on you."

He stood up and she jumped up after him, causing him to falter. She turned to face him and quickly came and hugged.

"Thank you Will, you are a great friend." She was pulling away and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her there longer.

He felt that same warmth he felt when she first hugged him. He didn't want to let her go, but Anne came back to the room. Lexie pulled away and went to hug Anne. Anne seemed to feel the same way too and smiled brightly, taking in a deep breath.

* * *

James awoke in a bad mood; dinner with the Collins last night was terrible and now he had to go to their house and spend more time with them. He needed to figure a way to get Collins fired and fast. It was around 10 a.m. when there was a frantic knock on the door. He knew it was Rose, but just ignored her but she didn't get the point; she never did.

"James! A lawyer just came to the house and he handed me an envelope." She slid it under the door and walked away.

He quickly went to collect it. It was from Hurst Law; he ripped open the envelope, scanning the letter quickly again and again. He couldn't believe it. She was trying to leave him! She was going to leave him. No! He wasn't going to let her get away so easily, she was his. He yelled for Rose to come into the study and explained to her what the letter said.

"Oh thank the Lord! We can finally be rid of her!" She fanned herself.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"Well I mean isn't that what you want? Why would you want her here?" She asked truly confused.

"Because she is mine! Not to mention she wants to take all of her awards, her horse and her belongings. She'll never come back if she has nothing here."

"Let her have them! What did you think would happen after yesterday? What are you going to do when she goes away to college? James I think you should just give her what she wants and let her be and we can be a family, the family we should have been in the first place." She said with anger in her voice.

He looked at her like she had gone mad, she knew better than to try and make him feel guilty. He almost lost it, but kept his control. "Rose, she is part of this family whether you like it or not, she is _my_ daughter. So tomorrow you, Lizzie and I will be attending the hearing to show how much we love her and how happy we are as a family. Is that understood?" He said seething, Rose knew not to protest.

"How do we explain yesterday then?" She asked sadly.

He went into detail of what he told Lizzie and how they were going to use her disorder against her.

* * *

Lizzie was getting ready for tonight, she really hated Billy and his family. They were so annoying and seemed so fake pretending to be perfect. It was unnatural and creepy. When she woke up this morning she knew everything would be different. She looked at Lexie's corner and felt sad; usually Lexie would be awake by now.

She needed to go for a walk. She always wondered if Lexie hurt herself and now she knew, thinking back she could remember Lexie always had red marks and scratches on her arms and hands, even her thighs. She tried remembering their childhood.

How did Lexie turn out this way, why was she the only one of them that was different? Sure all of them were different from one another, well except Kitty and Lydia. But how did she get so bad? Lexie had always been weird different, that's why she got picked on at school. She decided not to dwell on it anymore, this was typical Lexie, disappear for a couple of days. Tomorrow she would be back, listening to music or with her face glued to her computer. Things would be back to normal Monday night.

Her mother and father seemed to be in a weird mood when she got back to the house. She checked in on Jane who looked lost, but relatively normal. She asked what was wrong and Jane looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"I was thinking about Lexie. I was thinking about how I never noticed the signs before, but now it makes sense. She was always scratching herself. I use to see her trying to cover up the red marks and at times I would even see scabs, like she scratched herself until she bled. I should have reached out to her I should have-" She started to sob.

"Jane please do not stress over this, there is nothing any of us could have done. Even if you had tried she would have shut you out. Not even her psychiatrist is able to help her. Lexie's been seeing her for almost 10 years and I have not noticed anything different." She hugged Jane.

"You're right, sorry it's just that I begin to think that I failed you all as an older sister."

"No Jane you didn't fail anyone."

* * *

They arrived at The Collins's at 6 on the dot. Lizzie cringed internally as they entered the house. It looked like an old lady lived here and smelled like mothballs. There was plastic on the couches and tiny little glass figures of cats everywhere. They chatted for a while and she was very uncomfortable because Billy had singled her out and was sitting a little too close for comfort. When it was time to eat he even made sure that he sat next to her. This was going to be a long night. He kept talking about Mrs. De Bough and it was nothing she hadn't heard from him before so she decided to tease him and finished each sentence for him. He began to praise her, obviously rehearsed.

"I am sure you have no trouble with the ladies, paying them compliments all the time." James said warmly but Lizzie could tell he was teasing him.

"Just like his old man." Mr. Collins beamed proudly. She was glad she learned no to laugh aloud, unlike Lydia and Kitty who snorted. One look from their dad silenced them.

"Yes, I have a natural talent for pointing out others best qualities."

"Tell me Billy, do you come up with these compliments on the spot or do you use the same lines over and over? Maybe you practice a lot?" Lizzie said. Mr. and Mrs. Collins along with her mother looked appalled and her father gave her a small smirk.

It went unnoticed by him. "I come up with most of them on the spot, but I do have some up my sleeve, that I use occasionally. I don't like to use those though."

"Of course you don't everything you say sounds _so_ original and not rehearsed at all." She said.

Luckily Lydia who was drinking tea started laughing but ended up chocking on her tea and Kitty had to hit her back creating a distraction.

The night came to an end and Rose could not stop going on and on about what a good catch Billy would be for Lizzie, causing Lydia and Kitty to burst into a fit of giggles.

"I think mom wants to set you and Billy up!" Lydia told Lizzie and continued to laugh.

"Can you imagine Mrs. Lizzie Collins?!"

"Oh my gosh Billy and Lizzie rhyme!"

They got home and her father sent Lydia and Kitty to bed, but wanted to talk to her and Jane. So they went into his study, Lizzie sat at her chair.

"So what's up pop?" Lizzie asked.

"Tomorrow you and Jane will be coming with your mother and me to city hall. It seems that Lexie is trying to get emancipated."

"What! Can she do that? What about her disorder or depression! What if she tries to hurt herself again?" Jane cried and her eyes started to fill with tears.

James was shocked it seemed like it was going to be easier than he thought, Jane was a horrible liar.

"Yes that is what I am worried about too, but not to worry that is why we are going to go to show the judge that we love her and are worried about her. Hopefully the judge will agree with us."

"Don't worry dad, you can count on us." Lizzie told him and gave him a kiss and hug.

* * *

Lexie entered the court room behind Anne, Hurst, and Dr. Stone smiling, she would finally be free. She stopped in her tracks immediately and walked back out the door.

_He came and he brought Rose, Lizzie and Jane with him. Why couldn't he just let her go? Why? _She thought this was what he would have wanted, especially Rose. But Rose held no actual power, it all belonged to him.

"Lexie are you ok?" John came up to her cupping her face.

"Why are they here John? Why can't he just let me go?" She hugged him, breathing in his scent.

"It's ok Lexie, Mr. Hurst is the best lawyer in the city and Judge Roberts is a close friend of our families."

She looked up at him. "You arranged this didn't you?" A small smile playing on her lips.

"Me? Never!" He said failing to hide his smile. "My grandfather on the other hand…."

She looked around and pulled him in for a kiss. "So everything will be ok?"

"I can't promise you that, but I can promise you, you will not go back to that house. I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe." He hugged her.

Anne came to get her and she walked in with her head held high and refused to look at them, afraid that she would break. Lizzie and Jane noticed that she was avoiding them and felt hurt. She saw a man sitting in the back, but thought maybe he was here early for another hearing.

* * *

Mr. Hurst came prepared, he was not going to lose, and he never did. When Stan mentioned that Alexa's doctor was going to come he was relieved, it would be easier to prove Alexa was stable enough to be on her own. He did not recognize the man in the back but paid him no attention. He saw the Bennet's and knew they were there to fight him in court. He looked at Mr. Bennet with disgust, he saw the way he looked at Alexa as if she were his possession, but his eyes had disdain. There was no way he was going to let her return to that house.

"Judge Roberts I am here to prove that the Bennet household is no longer a safe place for Alexandra to be, she wants to be emancipated and knows what that entails. I will prove beyond a reasonable doubt that she is better off alone than with her parents." Mr. Hurst said.

"The thing is though Judge Roberts that Alexa suffers from depression and an anxiety disorder. She has been on medication since she was 9 and as you can see The Bennet's love her and wish for her to come home."

"If we are calling into question Ms. Bennet's state of mind her psychiatrist Dr. Stone who has been her doctor for 9 years is here today."

The other lawyer Mr. Day faltered.

"Ms. Bennet, can you please come up to the bench and explain why you wish to be emancipated." Judge Roberts called on her.

She made her way to the bench and was read in. She could hear Rose say something about her hands. "The reason I would like to get emancipated is that I no longer feel safe being at the house."

"Is this a new feeling or did something happen to make you feel this way?"

"No it is not a new felling, more of a repressed feeling, and yes events took place this Friday and Saturday to make me believe otherwise." The Judge motioned for her to continue. "This Friday after a concert that I was in, we were gathered at the lobby. I was left alone with James and I could see something in his eyes that unsettled me. I turned to leave and he grabbed me by the shoulder so tight…I tried to get away but he was angry that I embarrassed him."

"How did you embarrass him?"

"I played Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns and Roses on the violin." She said quietly.

"What happened on Saturday?"

"I stayed the night at my friend's house and we went over to the house that day so that I could introduce them to Aries-"

"Aries?"

"Yes, my horse his name is Aries, I have had him for eight years. He means the world to me, he was abused and I trained him you see, so I am the only one he allows to ride him." The judge nodded for her to continue. "I wanted to get something from the house so I went in and got some books and as I was leaving Rose stopped me, telling me she had been calling me for hours and that I was not allowed to leave; I was to attend dinner that night. I refused, I had already made plans and I was going to leave but James stopped me. He reluctantly let me leave and I returned to my friend, but I forgot something, so I went back inside. When I reached my room James was taking down my pictures because I did not comply with him. He even went as far as to throw several of them on the floor. Saying it was his house and he could do what he wants. I went to stop him, he slapped me twice. He would have continued h-"

"Objection! Your honor, this is hearsay I have other witnesses to testify against that."

"I'm sorry Mr. Day I believe I was asked to tell my story, you must wait your turn to tell yours." Lexie said causing her side of the room to smirk. "As I was saying, he slapped me twice across the face and my sister Elizabeth called out to him and he stopped. He told me that I would not be allowed to leave the house until I cleaned up the mess he had made, to which I agreed. I was going to go tell my friend to wait for me and get a broom and dust pan but he grabbed me again and threw me to the floor, where I fell on the broken glass."

"And what happened after that?" It did not go unnoticed that she did not say mom and dad, and instead of home she used house.

"I went to tell my friend to wait and I came back in, I cleaned up and then I packed more of my possessions and I left. I have not heard from any of them ever since."

"Where did you stay?"

"I stayed that night at the hospital and yesterday I stayed at my friends."

"Has Mr. Hurst explained to you that you would need to be able to prove that you can take care of yourself?"

"Yes. That requires being able to provide my own shelter and pay for my own needs. I can assure you your Honor that I have my own money, which I made tutoring. I have over $2,000 saved and I am very good at math, my best and favorite subject and I have no doubt in my mind that I can achieve those goals by setting a budget."

"Tell me Ms. Bennet, how long have you been seeing your psychiatrist?" Mr. Day asked.

"A little over 8 years."

"Can you please tell the court why you see her? Do you even know?"

"Yes, medically speaking I have an Anxious Personality Disorder along with panic attacks. I have trust issues, I am preoccupied with my own shortcomings and I only form relationships with others only if I believe I will not be rejected by them. Loss and rejection are too painful for me and I would rather be alone then connect with others. I-"

"So are you saying that you would feel bad being separated from your family?" She wanted yell at him.

"As I was saying," she replied calmly, "It stems from emotional neglect from my parents and rejection of my peers. To answer your question, no I would not feel anything if I was separated from them." Her words angered Lizzie, her parents were great, of course Lexie wouldn't feel anything she was a robot.

"So your depression would not get the best of you?"

"Just because my record says that I am depressed, does not mean that I am. I am cynical, I see the world for what it is, I don't have any false hopes or fantasies. Anything achieved is done so by working hard. If your next question concerns my medication, I can afford to pay for it myself. Also in the near future I will no longer be taking my pills; I have recently changed my medication."

Mr. Day had no more questions and the judge let her down. Calling James to the stand, she could tell that he looked at her and kept looking at her, but she was staring at the judge. James told his version of events, stating that Alexa was the one who got angry and went to her room to destroy her own pictures. He walked in seeing that she was about to cut herself and the only thing he could think of at the time was to slap her. And when he grabbed her, he did not throw her, she threw herself on the glass. She was angry, and glanced at Rose and them when he said that his family knew he was telling the truth. _How could they believe she would hurt herself?_

He was about to step down but Mr. Hurst stopped him to ask him a few questions. James faltered but kept his cool demeanor and sat back down.

"Mr. Bennet you claim to have been trying to stop Alexandra from hurting herself correct?"

"Yes, I love _my_ Lexie very much." She cringed and reached for her necklace; she wasn't his, she kept telling herself.

"I see, can you please explain then why on Friday you grabbed her so hard, you left these marks on her shoulder, or how about the ones on her forearm from Saturday? How about the fact that you slapped her so hard that the entire left side of her face was red?" He pulled out the pictures that were taken. "I'd like to put these as evidence." He handed copies to the judge and other lawyer.

"I was afraid she would hurt herself, my child is very depressed."

"Were you worried she would end up like her mother then?"

James paled and his lawyer objected. "Your Honor I can assure you that Rose Bennet, has never been treated for depression."

"I was not speaking of Rose Bennet, I was referring to Ashley Burton, Alexandra's birth mother who also suffered from depression and took her own life." He handed a document over to the judge and other lawyer.

Lizzie and Jane gasped, Lexie kept looking at the judge, who was looking back at her.

"Mr. Bennet? Did you believe she would do something so horrible?"

"Yes." He said tersely trying to keep his demeanor.

"And how about when Alexandra was between the ages of 8 and 10, did you feel she was going to hurt herself at such a young age?"

"I fail to comprehend your meaning."

"I have here, Alexandra's hospital records, between those ages; she had to be admitted several times into the hospital for severe bruising to her backside and legs. Did you believe that she was going to hurt herself then? Enough to give her such a bad beating she could not sit?"

"Alexandra was a problem child and yes she was always trying to hurt herself, or trying to run away. I was at my limit by the time she turned 8, with four other children and a job. But if you ask my other children I never laid a hand on them."

"Yes, that is why the Child Protective Services was never able to take Alexandra away, she refused to talk and your other children never had a problem."

* * *

After more arguments from both sides and Dr. Stone testifying on her behalf the Judge called a recess and left to make his decision. She was happy that her family went outside leaving her and the rest of her supporters in the courtroom. It was then that the mystery man made his presence known.

"Hello Ms. Bennet, I am Mr. Sawyer. I am here on behalf of Edward Burton, your uncle."

"How did you know about Alexandra and why are you here now?" Asked Mr. Hurst.

"You see Ms. Burton kept a journal, where she revealed that she had a daughter that she left with the father. We were able to track down your birth certificate, but you were 'adopted' and the records were sealed. No other information was mentioned. No names, no cities, nothing. Mr. Burton put a flag on his sister's name so if anyone ever tried to look for her we would be notified. We were going to wait until you were 18, but this Saturday the flag went off. We knew it was your office Mr. Hurst who ran the search, Mr. Burton asked me to come by and see what was happening. As soon as I saw you Ms. Bennet I knew there was no denying that you are Ashley's daughter, you look exactly like her.''

"I do?" She gave a small smile but Mr. Sawyer frowned.

"Have you no prior knowledge that Ashley was your mom?" She had told him she left her with pictures so that she would always know who her mother was.

"No, I just found out yesterday. All my life I thought I was a twin." She said sadly.

"I see; after the hearing would you and Mr. Hurst have time to talk?"

"Can my friends be in attendance?"

He looked at them all and thought about it for a while. "Yes, that is not a problem."

"Do you have the time Mr. Hurst?"

"Yes, let me just call to reschedule some meetings."

"Ok then, will you wait or would you like for us to meet you somewhere?"

"I will wait."

* * *

The judge came back into the court room and asked Lexie to stand. She held her breath in as she waited for his deliberation.

"I hereby grant your petition for emancipation." She breathed out and smiled. "I also grant that you be allowed to take your possessions including but not limited to your paintings and pictures, your awards, your horse and clothing, ect." He banged the gravel and Lexie started to cry, she was free from him. Finally free.

She hugged Mr. Hurst who was shocked but returned her hug, he felt great. He looked over to the Bennet's who looked angry. Lexie hugged Anne, Hurst and Dr. Stone, waiting to hug John last. She wanted to kiss him, she had been afraid her family would see but then she realized she didn't have to worry about them anymore, so she kissed him and he picked her up in his arms and spinning her. Her skirt fluttered up exposing her thigh. She could hear Rose gasping trying to gather her thoughts.

"HE LIKES HER! How can he possibly like her? Did you see those scars!?" She cringed and John told her not to listen to her. She just nodded and smiled at him.

* * *

They followed Mr. Sawyer to a diner a couple of blocks away. They all sat down and ordered coffee or tea. Anne, Hurst, John and Dr. Stone sat in the booth next to theirs to give them some privacy, but not completely.

"So I have an uncle? Do I have any other relatives?"

"Yes, you have your grandparents and your uncle is married with two children, boys."

"Do they know about me?"

"Yes, your great grandfather even left you something in his will and they would all like to meet you."

"Did you know my mom?"

"Yes," he cleared his throat. "We grew up together." Was all he said.

"You mentioned something... waiting until she was 18 to contact her?" Mr. Hurst spoke.

"Yes, we figured that you would want to look for her or we planned that when you went to get the money she left you, the bank would notify us."

"She-she left me money?"

There was a hint of anger in his eyes. "Yes, here it is in her journal." He opened his briefcase and pulled out a pale blue journal. She opened the book to the last entry, some of the words were smeared. _Someone cried while reading this, were they her tears?_

_Sep. 10, 1998_

_It has been 12 long months since I last held my little girl in my arms. Yes it has been 1 year but it feels more appropriate to say 12 months. 12 is a bigger number compared to 1. I cannot take these feeling of guilt that I have inside of me. I am a horrible mother, how could I abandon my child, my baby, a life that I carried for nine months? How could I leave her with that man? My family keeps asking about the 10 months I disappeared, how can I tell them, how would they treat me? Knowing I had an affair with a married man. Knowing I left my only child to a stranger when I could have provided for her on my own._

_No! They would have disowned me for bringing the family name shame. They would have made sure I had nothing to my name. It is better this way. Luckily I have pictures and letters to prove the affair and I was able to blackmail him. He will keep her. With all the money he sent me I have opened up a savings account for when she is 18 she can at least know I cared enough for her to leave her something. I wonder what she looks like now; I wonder what she will be like. I hope she is not like me, I hope she is better. I hope I did not burden her. Though my shrink says that depression cannot be passed on, she might be bipolar. I hope I made the right choice and that she will be happy. I know she has my eyes, and her hair looks a little reddish, will that change? I know she doesn't look like him, will that change too?_

_Why couldn't he love me? What was wrong with me? I did everything right, I loved him with all my being. Could he see that I was broken? What is wrong with me? If he loved his wife why did he lead me on? Was I just a toy for him? Were his words false? I want to tell myself they weren't; I'd like to believe that deep down he did love me. But why didn't he choose me? I hope he can at least show our daughter the love he showed me once. I hate myself, I hate that I left her, I hate what he did to me, how he made me feel. These memories won't go away, they haunt me. Her face; her beautiful face._

_Edward and Lilly came over for diner today with my nephew Kevin. I am so envious of him and his happy family that could have been me, that could have been us, if he had only chosen me. Looking at Kevin reminds me of what could have been, what I could have had, what I gave up. I can't even hold my nephew the pain is too great and what's worse is that I know I hurt Edward's feelings. He doesn't know, he doesn't understand. Growing up we were close, but over the last years we have grown apart. All because of me, I pushed him away, I pushed my family away. I hate myself more than I ever have before, I keep cutting but the emotional pain won't go away, now I feel both. I am left wishing that I could cut deep enough, but no. They would bring me back like last time. I need to make sure I can't come back this time. That there will be no way of reviving me. _

_I cannot take it anymore, this guilt is too much. I just want my baby back, my child, my love. But no, she has a new mother a better mother than I could have been. Please Lord, help her through life, be there for her, and make sure she is safe and happy. I cannot take this heavy pain in my heart; I cannot stand to look at myself in the mirror. I am no better than that man, I am nothing, I deserve to die, I have known this for a long time. I hope he gives her the album I sent, so that she may know what I looked like, I hope she can see that I did love her. I hope he tells her the good things about me, I hope she can forgive me and most of all I hope that my family can forgive me, for I cannot. Dear Lord, give me strength to go through with what I have planned, I am tired of trying and failing. I will not fail this time._

She did not know she was crying until a tear hit the page and smeared the handwriting. She tried to clean it but it smeared worse and she threw the book on the table. She looked up at Mr. Sawyer who had tears in his eyes too. This was her last entry, she knew what happened afterwards. She pushed those feelings down, she had to otherwise she would not be able to continue. She let out a sob and tried to compose herself. She called for John and he sat next to her, holding her; she felt so lost.

"So what does this mean? She left me money? And an album?"

"I am afraid that only your father can answer that question." She nodded.

They spoke more and Mr. Sawyer said that he would return with her uncle and he left her his card. Mr. Hurst said it was best if she could gather her things today and to not hold it off any longer.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hi, sorry if it seems like it took me long to update. I did not know where to cut off this chapter so I broke my 6,000 word rule, which I have been doing a lot lately. I do not now when I will be posting again. This next weekend will be a hectic one so I hope this holds you over. Next chapter will contain more Lizzy and Jane, or I might write another huge chapter. Getting close to the Netherfield dance. **

**I'd like to thank those of you who review, along with read and/or follow the story. Thank you so much I never thought people would be interested in my story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice all rights belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 31

Lizzie couldn't believe what she had heard, Lexie wasn't her sister; wasn't her twin. She couldn't wrap her head around it. She needed to speak to her father. The car ride home was a quiet one, but her mom seemed to be smiling and humming quietly. As soon as they got home her dad went to his study and turned on music. Jane went to her room and she looked so sad. Lizzie was torn, she wanted to comfort Jane but she wanted answers. She boldly went to knock on her dads study. She pressed her ear against the door and she could hear him crying. She knocked their secret knock and the door opened slowly. She was met with her father's brown bloodshot eyes. She went up to hug him and he tightly returned the hug.

"She's gone my Lizzie Bear, she's gone and she's never coming back." He sobbed into her shoulder.

"Dad, please don't cry; I'm sure there is a way we can still fix this."

"How Lizzie, didn't you hear her she doesn't care about us, she's happy. I didn't mean to hurt her Lizzie I didn't. I was just worried she was going to end up like her mom. I didn't want to lose her."

"So it's true! You cheated on mom?" Lizzie pushed him away in disbelief and he was shocked.

"Yes, it's the one thing I regret the most. She was a coworker, who knew I was married. I use to brag about Jane all the time. She seduced me Lizzie, we were celebrating one night and I drank more than I should have. She started to kiss me and I tried to reject her, but she was beautiful and young. I gave into my desire for her. It was only once Lizzie I swear. She told me she was on birth control, next thing I knew she was pregnant and she wanted me to leave Jane and your mom for her. But I loved your mom; I do love your mom. I told her I wouldn't leave them."

"So how did you end up with Lexie and why did you tell us we were twins?"

"The day I found out she was pregnant I told your mom everything and she forgave me. The next thing we knew you were going to come along. When I went back to work she was gone. I didn't hear anything from her until she left Lexie at our door in the middle of the night. She was born two days after you, then she started asking me for money. She had evidence and she would have told the company, I would have been fired. So we moved and decided it would be better to tell everyone that you were twins, as not to embarrass the family. For a whole year I sent her money and then I got a-letter from her. I did not know it would be her last. She told me that she was going to take her own life." He sighed. "I went to her funeral and no one in her family knew about Lexie, she was missing the months she was pregnant and I overheard people saying that it wasn't her first attempt at suicide, she was really depressed."

"Wow how horrible, poor Lexie! Does she know?"

"No." He wanted to say yes, he could have. _He lied about everything else, why couldn't he lie about that?_

"But what about the schools and teachers, what about her birth certificate? Wouldn't they have said something to us, about our birthdays?"

"We adopted Lexie, your mom and me together. We told your teachers that we adopted Lexie, but you believed you were twins. When she transferred schools, we told each teacher the same. We didn't want her to feel different or left out. Imagine how someone like Lexie would have handled finding out her mom didn't want her, so she abandoned her. That's what I'm worried about, that she'll hurt herself knowing the truth."

"Your right, dad. Please don't cry! I've never seen you cry. Everything will be ok." She hugged him.

After making sure her dad was fine she made her way up to Jane's room. The door was locked, she knocked at Jane asked her to go away; she wanted to be alone. Lizzie was shocked, Jane always welcomed her in; they shared everything. _She just needs time,_ she chided herself.

She went to her room and looked around. She slumped down on the bed and stared at Lexie's side. She began to imagine what it would look like soon. Soon there would be nothing there. Nothing would be left to remind her that Lexie lived here, or was ever a part of their lives. All they would have are photos, videos and memories. She decided to take a look at each of the pictures on the wall; she began to think about Lexie's version of events. Lexie treasured each thing she hung on the wall. Once she broke a frame and replaced it with a similar one. Somehow Lexie noticed but she never said anything; she would just stare at it.

She wanted to believe Lexie didn't hurt herself, but it went against everything she knew about Lexie, but what did she know about her? She was depressed, she never smiled, she was always quiet, and sat with her perfect posture, like she was better than them. She couldn't believe Lexie said she would feel nothing. _She feels nothing about leaving them?_ She felt her blood boiling, her father was not a bad man, he didn't deserve the heartache Lexie caused him.

He was a good man, he took Lexie in, he gave her whore mother money, even though her father was going to raise her, feed her and shelter her. What kind of a mother was she? Lexie should be grateful. They never did anything to her, so what Lexie got punished? She must have done something to deserve it. Her dad did not hit her and she misbehaved, so Lexie must have been bad.

Mr. Hurst had said Lexie couldn't sit at times, he was a liar. Lexie never should signs that she was hurt. She must have faked it. How could she say that her parents neglected her? Sure their mom was a little silly, but she was a good mom. How could she say that about their dad? Their dad was always supportive of Lexie and made sure she practiced, did her homework.

Looking around the room she realized that she would finally have a room all to herself. She started to think about how she was going to change it once her stuff was gone. Maybe she would put a couch and TV.

* * *

When Mr. Hurst and Sawyer left, Lexie stayed in John's arms as Anne, Hurst and Dr. Stone moved to her booth. Lexie didn't say anything for a while, she just sat there and eventually she turned to them and told them everything that happened. She asked Dr. Stone if she could meet with her later than expected, she had to get her belongings as soon as possible. Dr. Stone understood. Lexie gave her a big hug goodbye and told her she would call her. The next order of business was to find a way to move her things and think about where to leave Aries; she was not going to leave him there. She also needed to speak with James, but she was afraid, afraid to be left alone with him.

John pulled her out of her thoughts. He, Anne and Hurst had taken care of everything. He called to get a UHAL truck and even found a place for Aries to stay until she found something more permanent for him. She felt her heart strings being pulled. They had done this while she was talking to Mr. Sawyer; she only wished she could repay them. She couldn't think about it now though, she would break and she just couldn't right now. She was happy and sad at the same time, she was excited and worried, it was a tornado of emotions; her brain and heart kept fighting.

She went with John in the truck and Hurst and Anne followed in his SUV. She needed boxes and called the stores she frequented to ask for any, she was in luck one of them had just gotten their trailer. Hurst stopped by to pick them up and they headed to her old house. As Lexie pulled up she took in every detail, everything still looked the same but it felt different. She got her key and took it off her key ring. She rang the bell and Rose answered.

She had been smiling but her face fell as soon as she saw Lexie. "What are you doing here?" She sneered.

She wanted to talk back, but controlled her temper. "I came to get all of my things." She simply replied.

Rose nodded and allowed them to enter. She offered everyone but Lexie a drink and they all denied. She led them to her old room and knocked on the door. Lizzie answered it confused and a look of annoyance came upon her face when she saw Lexie. Lizzie motioned for them to enter and left the room. She went to Jane's to see if she was ready to talk. Luckily for her Jane opened the door.

Jane saw everyone going into the room. She hoped that Lexie would come see her before she left.

As John, Anne and Hurst entered the room they glanced around. Neither Anne nor Hurst had ever been over, they had never seen this part of Lexie. Lexie didn't know where to start, or how she was going to be able to do anything.

"John start taking down the frames, Hurst start bringing up the boxes, Lexie and I will pack her belongings." Anne commanded.

They worked fast but did not speak much, they just wanted to finish. Once all of her things were packed and put into the truck. John and Hurst took the furniture and loaded it. Next were the trophies.

Though to Lexie they held no sentimental value, she had given into her evil side and wanted to take them. She knew how much James loved to brag about her awards and trophies. This would hurt him; this was her way of making him suffer. She smiled as she told Anne to just toss them into the boxes without care. If only he could see. When they finished she asked Hurst to go with her into the study with James. John looked hurt, but did not say anything. Hurst on the other hand was more than happy. John and Anne waited nervously in the living room while Rose spoke to them.

* * *

Hurst knocked on the door for her. James didn't answer right away, but they could hear him in there. He knocked again with more force and he answered. When he saw Lexie he averted his gaze and allowed her in. He was going to block Hurst, but Lexie told him she knew her mother left her two things and she wanted to speak to him, but if he would not allow Hurst in then she would leave. James reluctantly agreed and went to sit at his desk.

"How did you find out about the money and album?" He said gravely.

"There was a man at the hearing; he knew my mother and he told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"That my mother wrote in her journal about me and that she put all the money you sent her into a savings account. She also mentioned that she sent an album. May I please have it and my birth certificate now and social security card?"

His nostrils flared and a dark look crossed his eyes. He looked at her but she held her chin up. He saw Hurst in his peripheral vision, sit taller and protectively next to her, tensing up. He sighed and took a key out of his desk. He went to a hidden compartment and unlocked it. He pulled out files and an album. He handed her the album and looked through the papers. He found what he was looking for and handed them to her reluctantly. He looked at her, she held her head high and was emotionless and was looking at him in the eyes, as if trying to look for something, searching.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Did you love her?" She stared at him, still searching.

"No," he lied.

She just nodded and looked at the documents he handed her. It was her birth certificate, and an envelope along with bank book. She stood up, Hurst followed.

"Did you ever love me?" She stared at him.

"Yes, please forgive me. I am sorry, I love you and I never meant to hurt you. I promise it will never happen again." His eyes reviled his lie.

She turned to leave.

"You're not going to say anything? I apologized, what more do you want? You know I love you." He said with anger.

"What else is there?" She said impassively.

Her thoughts went to John. _How could he lie about loving me? Loving her? Is he trying to hurt me?_ She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You can leave Aries here if you like, so you don't have to worry about him." He was trying to find a way to get her to come back, anything to keep her tied here.

"No, arrangements have been made; I am going to wait for the trailer to come for him." She turned to leave and stopped at the door. "I just wanted to thank you for keeping me and raising me. I never needed anything, but you failed to give me the one thing I wanted, your love. Do not think I am ungrateful, I am not. I understand why you could not love me, so thank you for all you and Rose have done for me. Goodbye."

"Do you really think you can survive on your own? Succeed without me to guide you?" He sneered at her.

"I would like to tell you that I have always been alone, but I am not. *I'd like to do more than survive I'd like to rub it in your face. Success is in the eye of the beholder, and it's looking even better over your cold shoulder." With that she turned and walked out the door, Hurst behind her leaving a stunned James to sit at his desk.

He couldn't believe she just said that. She could tell he was lying! She didn't even ask him any other questions. At least ask about Ashley but no. He would make her break with the letters Ashley had sent him.

When Hurst closed the door behind her he picked her up in a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you, where did you get that from it sounds familiar?" They were walking to the living room.

"**The Dresden Dolls, Good Day**." She smiled and Hurst kissed the top of her head.

* * *

She looked around the house one last time and headed outside. She didn't say goodbye to anyone, she didn't tell anyone she was leaving.

Jane was angry when Lexie left. She didn't even tell them goodbye or that they would keep in touch. She walked out on them! At first she was upset and then Lizzie spoke to her and reviled what their father told her. Once they left, Lizzie went to her room and Jane was deep in thought. Lizzie had a lot of valid points. Lizzie made sense; she was right about Lexie all along. She felt like her world was upside down and now she saw what Lexie meant; the world was an ugly place.

Lexie introduced Anne and Hurst to Aries and to explain to him what was happening. They were soon on their way to a pecan orchid, close to the city. A friend of The Hurst's owned it and they had extra stables.

She was happy; they were a nice family and told her she could come by during the weekends until she found a place. After explaining about how to care for him and explaining his personality they took off to Anne's. The maid and butler helped unload the truck and her belongings were put into Anne's part of the house. They were all hungry and the cook made them lunch, luckily Mrs. De Bough was at school and they got to enjoy time with their boyfriends. They decided to take a break and Anne and Hurst snuck off somewhere. She took John to Anne's art museum; he was in awe.

He sat at the corner of the couch and pulled her to him. Her back was to his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. They sat in silence, just looking at the walls.

"Which one is your favorite?" He asked.

"I don't know, I've never thought about it. Each is its own masterpiece."

"You say that about everything. Do you not favor anything?" He teased.

She giggled, "I suppose I don't but I know what I like, what I don't like and what I don't know."

He chuckled, "You know what you don't know?"

She stoked his arms with her fingers, giving him goose bumps. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes." She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed it.

"Can you take me to Dr. Stone's later and stay with me?" She asked quietly. "That way I can tell you both how I feel and my thoughts. You might not like what you hear, I don't want to upset you, I'll understand if you would rather not."

"I'd love to." She turned on her side and kissed him. He deepened the kiss. His hands explored her back, as he held her tightly. Forgetting about her hands she grabbed his face and tensed. He abruptly stopped, panicking he grabbed her wrists to push her off of him.

"I'm sorry Lexie; I didn't mean to hurt you." He was afraid.

She sat up and grabbed his face with her fingers, pulling him close. He reluctantly followed. "John you didn't do this to me, you didn't cause me any pain, I'm the one who forgot about it."

"But if-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts. You're not responsible in any way. That thought never crossed my mind, please erase it from yours." She looked into his eyes, hers eyes filled with love. He nodded and kissed her again. "Thank you for allowing Hurst to come with me to speak to him. It is just that he is my brother –"

"I was hurt, but I got over it." She was going to explain. "I understand Lexie, from what you told me, I would have lost my temper." She was going reply. "And I know that is not the reason you did not ask me. He is your brother and has been for several years now 9?" She smiled and nodded. He pulled her back on top of him and kissed her.

She knew they couldn't be alone too long and pulled away. They made their way to her room and John got the photo album for her. Making their way downstairs, they found Anne and Hurst were on the couch together. She sat down next to John and he put an arm around her. Lexie thanked them all and she found herself silently crying, but not tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy. She didn't have to tell them, they knew. Soon it was time to go to her meeting. John drove the UHAL truck to the company and they picked up his car.

* * *

They went to Dr. Stone's office, she decided to work after all but luckily they had scheduled a time. Dr. Stone was surprised to see that John followed Lexie in, but did not say anything. This wasn't technically a session.

"How are you feeling Lexie?" She asked.

"I feel like I'm drowning, I have a confliction of emotions and I don't know how to deal with them. I thought I was losing control before, I was wrong." She started to cry and John put an arm around her. "Though I feel like I'm losing control, I feel happy. I am free and I can do anything I want."

"Do you have any fears or worries?"

She nodded and started to sob. Once she calmed down she asked John to hold onto her. "I am afraid that I will end up like her, the way she wrote out her feelings. It reminded me of how I think at times. I am afraid that John's going to leave me. That his words are false, and I'll end up broken like her. I worry about what I'm going to do next, not in the sense I don't think I can make it on my own, I believe I can. I don't know if I should continue going to school. A part of me wants to graduate, but then I want to keep going to spend time with my friends, my original plan. But then if I graduate, I have to think about which college to go to. I don't want to take a year off, just because I can. I realized that I can now go to school for music, but I see the logic in going for a more suitable career. I now have a lot of choices to make, where before I only had two options to choose from. My head hurts."

"You are not your mother Lexie, she was a different person. You have never thought of suicide and you have never hurt yourself intentionally. You hate physical pain because you can't control your emotions when you're in pain. If you were a cutter it would be the other way around. John is still here, he is here with you right now. From what you told me, he has been here for you all along. It was like you said; you will always have his friendship. Do you believe that?" Lexie nodded, John was going to say something but decided it would be best to wait.

"In order to help you make your own choices, pick: narrow them down to three and then two. Make your lists of pros and cons. It will take time, but it will become routine soon. Just take your time and think rationally. I won't lie; it will be hard to adjust. Your fa-James would only allow you the freedom to choose between two things, it was how he controlled you, but a way you could think about it is you now have all the control. Is there anything else?"

"The Burton's want to meet me; well first I will meet my uncle and then the rest of them. I am worried they will not like me. It was her biggest fear that they would have rejected her if they knew about me. That thought is left in my head, I fear they won't like me and in a way I wish they wouldn't have been looking for me. The last thing I need is more people who do not like me, especially family."

"Well if they did not want to get to know you they would have not been looking for you in the first place. They or at least some of them will like you Lexie. Those are the people you want in your life, people who want you. Try to forget about those who don't."

"You make it sound so simple. My thoughts are overwhelming me, I try to push them aside and think of John, he makes me happy. But that demon pops up more. It's like the more I suppress it the louder it gets and I snap saying the bad things I think about."

"What was happening when you snapped?"

"I was telling Anne about John and I, and my fears. Anne told me that John was better than Will. I freaked out saying if Will cannot like me how can John, someone who was better? I did not recognize my voice; I told her that she made me feel insecure. But I know she did not mean it that way. Jane asked me to apologize to Caroline and I overheard her asking Lizzie why I couldn't be normal and apologize the way I should have. I snapped nothing too bad was said. I told her she stays in her happy bubble, because she wants to be ignorant of how the world really is, that her ideals of peace and love were bull; the world and people were just cruel. It is not as bad as what I said to Caroline, but to say that to someone like Jane. She took it the same. Then yesterday Will-" John squeezed her tight, it was the second time she mentioned his name and faltered and Dr. Stone noticed.

"What did Will tell you this time?" She was surprised at how well Lexie was handling everything and how calm she was. More importantly she was opening up.

"He asked me about the hearing. I said I hoped it would go by quickly. I realized I said the word hope. You know how much I hate that word. That feeling," she said with venom. "I had been thinking about it because I asked if his friend Charles mentioned anything about Jane's state of mind on Saturday. He said no and I knew not to be upset, a part of me knew that she wouldn't care. But a part of me hoped that she did tell him but he had not said anything. I told him the usual thing I tell you: That after so many disappointments that feeling should have died, but feelings don't die they drown and suffocate you."

"How did he respond to that?"

"He told me all feelings weren't bad, he mentioned the feeling of love. I apologized explaining that I let the thoughts get the better of me and agreed that love was a great feeling. I became happy because I thought of John and forgot about all the bad thoughts." She said happily and reached for her neck.

Dr. Stone noticed and wondered if she had a new tick.

* * *

"So Will went to Anne's yesterday?" John asked as he drove.

"Yes, he wanted to see how I was doing. Do you dislike him?" She asked curiously.

"He hurt you Lexie." He said tersely.

"He hurt my feelings because he over reacted and he also helped me out twice. He is a nice guy and a good friend. He's just…I don't know." She said looking in the distance, angering John.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" He snapped. She gasped and turned sharply to look at him in disbelief.

She felt like all the wind had been knocked out of her, "How could you even think that?!"

"I noticed you didn't answer the question!" He spat.

"Please stop the car." She said quietly.

"No, answer me!" He demanded, making her cringe. _James._

"Stop the car!" She said with more force and unbuckled herself. He pulled over and looked at her expectantly. He regretted asking her. He had never seen her look so hurt.

"I can't believe you would ask me such a thing. I can't believe you would think I had feelings for anyone but you after everything. I gave you my body, my mind and my heart. I let you in." She said quietly as tears fell from her face. "To answer your question no, I do not harbor any romantic feelings for him. Did I hug him? Yes, but what he did yesterday meant a lot to me, he could have said no. I needed you to hold me." Tears kept falling from her face and he leaned over to hug her but she backed away.

"Lexie-"

She was too emotional, she couldn't think right now. She wanted to run away. She took out the necklace and was looking for the clasp.

"I think you should take this back." She said as calmly as possible but her voice was quivering. Finding it John grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"I am sorry. I love you. I-"

_How did he make her feel better with just his touch?_ She tried to think rationally.

"I know and I understand what it is like to be jealous. I also know that I questioned your feelings for me earlier and I shouldn't have. I also shouldn't have gotten hurt when you questioned mine. I did bring it up after all. I know how you must have felt now and I'm sorry. But you have no reason to be jealous, I on the other hand do. It's like comparing a rose to a weed." She said pointing to him when she said Rose and herself when she said weed.

*"A weed is a plant out of place." He told her, making her smile. He pulled her to him and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Everyone has that little voice in the back of their head that gives negative thoughts Lexie. I know you would not have questioned my feelings had you not read your mothers journal. She put that thought in there, I am just afraid that you're going to leave me for him because he had your affection first and I am really possessive over you."

She leaned in and kissed him. "He made me think about being with someone and wanting to change. Yes he inflicted confusing emotions and I _had_ a crush on him. But you have my heart John. You reached a place in my heart where no has ever been. You are the only one I have ever shared so much with. I am yours and no one else's. The only feelings I have towards Will are those of friendship."

He kissed her, "Do you forgive me?"

She giggled and nodded. "Only if you can forgive me."

* * *

They were at his house and she was surprised to see that no one but the staff was there. They went to his room to lie on the bed. He was holding her in between his lap and the album in his hands.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"No, but I don't want it to put it off any longer." She took a deep breath and opened to the first page.

She gasped. It was her, Ashley her mother looking very pregnant. She had auburn hair, but her hair was not as wavy. Mr. Sawyer was right, she did look like her. Although she believed her mother to be more beautiful than she was. She smiled.

"I love you." She turned and kissed him.

"What's going on through that pretty head of yours?"

"I-you make me feel beautiful, all the time. I never saw myself as such; I always thought that Hurst was just an awesome photographer. Not to say that he isn't, it is just that when he would show me the pictures he took of me I couldn't believe that was me. I only felt beautiful looking at them. But because of you I feel beautiful, even though I know I'm not. Not like her anyways." She said happily.

"You are Lexie, you look like her but I can assure you that she did not have your beautiful soul."

"How do you know?"

"Would you ever take your own life?"

She had to think about it, making him worry. "I do not honestly know. It is not that I hate my life all the time, I hate life in general, pointless thing really." She said in a dark voice. He tensed and she sat up away from him. "I'm sorry John, I-" he grabbed her and pulled her back to him, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "No I would never take my own life. I might think about it though and probably freak out about it, then speak to Dr. Stone about it but I would not go through with it. I really do hate physical pain, well emotional pain as well but no."

"You hate your life at times?" He asked sadly. She turned to look at him.

"I suppose I used to, but not anymore. To be honest I never thought about it unless I was having a bad day. I was just something I hate, an emotionless zombie. It's funny I hate living by a routine but that is all I know, well knew. But you make me happy."

"You make me happy too."

"John…if you-if-" she sighed. "If you ever do not want to be with me, please just tell me and promise me that we'll still be friends. It might be hard at first but I don't want to lose you."

"Where is this coming from Lexie?"

"What are we going to do when we graduate? What if we go to schools in different states? I do not want to tie you down or hold you back, or for you to miss out on the whole college experience."

"College experience?"

"Fraternity life, I mean I've seen a lot of movies and although that might not be how all fraternities are, I am sure they are not that different."

"Why are we speaking of this now? Can't we hold it off until we get there?"

"I wish that I could but I can't. I'm just asking you not to cheat on me, to be open and honest with me and that we will always be friends even though we were lovers."

"Please stop talking about us in the past tense, we are dating. We will cross that bridge together when we get to it." She was going to respond. "I promise to be open and honest with you, to never cheat on you and that we will always be friends, no matter how hard and uncomfortable it might be at first." He kissed her.

They continued to look at the album. At the end Lexie cried and John just held her. It was a beautiful album, it was decorated nicely. She could tell her mother did love her, which made her happy.

* * *

Friday:

Lexie hadn't returned to school much too ever one's disappointment. Mary felt so bad that she hadn't been able to escape her mother's grasp. The only communication she had with Lexie was through Anne. Her mother had forbade her from contacting Lexie and kept her form the computer and even changed her number.

Anne didn't want her to stay alone at the house. She was worried about her being alone, even though when she got home she and Lexie were inseparable. She loved having Lexie there it was as if they were truly sisters. She was happy her mother worked and was not there and that she never asked any questions. At least today she wouldn't be stuck there.

Hurst was happy that Lexie was opening up more, though he did miss her. She would constantly text him or email him, making him feel special. John missed her, he hadn't seen her since Monday, but they had spoken every day. She was going to meet her uncle today, and wanted him to go with her, but she also wanted to do it on her own. The good thing was that Hurst invited them all to a dinner and movie on Saturday to celebrate his birthday; he just had to wait one more day.

Lexie would follow her normal weekend routine and go for a walk on the grounds but would go later than usual, waiting until Anne went to school. On Tuesday her phone services had been disconnected and she went to get her own line. She went to the DMV to get an ID and she stopped by the school to change all her information. Dr. Stone informed her that her father also toke her off his insurance, but she didn't have to worry about it for now.

Though she now lived in the city and could take the bus anywhere, she spent her free time thinking about what her next steps would be and doing her homework which Anne would bring. She was practicing the song she was going to sing for John, as well as playing just for fun. She found her skill improving more and more on the piano. It was the way she got out her emotions, being deprived of playing the violin. Luckily she was alone because she would often feel tears falling. Well the staff was there, but they left her on her own but would occasionally check to see if she needed anything. She asked them several times not to fuss over her, so they were always conveniently available.

Her hands hardly stung, but they were healing quickly. The stiches on her thigh though, she found she could not look at. They would occasionally puss and bleed, and they were scabbing. It was all in her head and she knew it. It was not as bad as it could have been. But she could not bear to look at them.

She contacted Mr. Sawyer, who informed her uncle would be coming to town on Friday. Today she found herself taking more time deciding what to wear. John told her to dress as herself; she felt most comfortable in jeans but wore skirts because of the stiches. She used to have plenty of dresses to choose from, but she gave a majority of the clothes Rose had made her wear to a women's shelter. She decided to wear her uniform black skirt and a grey button up shirt. She wore knee high grey socks and she left her hair lose. She waited as patiently as she could, practicing to calm her nerves. She knew that he would ask her about herself and she was worried he wouldn't like her. If he didn't like her that would mean that she wouldn't get to meet the rest of her family, and she was unsure if this was a good thing or bad thing. _Could she handle that, is that what she wanted?_

* * *

Mr. Sawyer was not too tall a man. He was not short though. But he was built and gave off the vibe of being a body guard. When he saw her, she could see he seemed to struggle over something, but it went as quickly as it came. He escorted her to the car and opened the back door for her to enter. It was empty and she felt a ping of sadness. _They must have changed their minds and Mr. Sawyer was going to break the news. But then why would he be picking me up?_ He went around and entered. She sat perfectly straight and looked out the window. She could tell he kept looking at her, but she didn't know what to say.

"Did your father often hurt you?" She turned to look at him but he was looking at her hands.

"I do not fully remember, it is all in pieces but it was only for two years." He just nodded and she turned back around.

They pulled up to a building she assumed was a hotel, it looked really elegant. She was anxious and got out before Mr. Sawyer could go around and open the door for her. She looked up at the tall building. They rode the elevator to the top floor; Mr. Sawyer had to punch in a code for the penthouse. The elevator doors opened into a hallway and she followed him to a door at the end. He opened the door and entered, leading her to the living room. The view was amazing. The windows were floor to ceiling and she caught a glimpse of the city. She looked around and couldn't believe there was a piano in the living room.

There was a man standing looking out the window. He was as tall as Mr. Sawyer and just as built. They seemed to be the same age. He turned and she saw his short copper colored hair and her green eyes.

"Alexandra! How nice to meet you! I am your Uncle Edward." He said smiling genuinely, calming her somewhat. He didn't seem to know if he should hug her or shake her hand so she held out her hand.

"Mr. Burton please call me Alexa, it is nice to meet you as well." His smile faltered at being addressed formally.

"Ok, Alexa. Please call me Edward, or Uncle." He said sitting down. She followed and Mr. Sawyer sat down next to her.

"I thought that it would be best to determine if you like me enough first before forming any type of attachment." She said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean, we're family."

"Technically speaking yes, but you do not know me. I-am afraid that once you do, you would not like to."

"As I said we are family, I have waited a long time to meet you and so has the rest of the family. They all wanted to come but I know-I thought it would be easier for you this way." She nodded her understanding. "Tell me what do you think of the apartment?"

She looked outside again, "The view is amazing and I like the piano, do you play?"

He chuckled, "No I got it just for you." She was confused.

"Would you like me to play something for you? To be honest I am barley starting to play again, the violin occupies my time but my hands-I cannot play well until my left hand is healed."

A big smile crossed his face but his phone went off. He excused himself and walked out of the room. Mr. Sawyer encouraged her to go up to the piano, that she had been eying, it was Steinway &amp; Sons and she knew from Mary that it was one of the bests. She went up to it and fiddled with some keys.

Edward came back into the room. "It seems as if your grandmother couldn't wait to meet you, she will be here shortly."

She stood as well unsure what to do but they didn't have to wait long. The door opened and an elderly woman came in followed by a girl who looked like a secretary. "Edward, can you believe they were not going to allow me to come up! Your own mother! The audacity!" She said with conceit in her face.

"Mother, you are not even supposed to be here. The staff was only doing their job."

"You and your father will not keep me from meeting my own grandchild, now when is the girl going to get here. I want to see what passes for fashion around here."

"Hello Mrs. Burton it is nice to meet you." Lexie stepped out behind Mr. Sawyer who had stood protectively in front of her.

"Dear God what happened to your hands?!" She exclaimed.

Lexie retreated behind Mr. Sawyer and she wished John was here.

"Mother," he pinched the bridge of his nose. This is what he wanted to avoid, the reason Ashley left home in the first place.

"I was thrown onto some glass." She said stepping out again.

"You poor dear, come here let me get a good look at you." Lexie smiled to herself, she reminded her of Mrs. De Bough.

When she was in front of her she could see sadness and tears in Mrs. Burton's eyes. She was shocked when Mrs. Burton sobbed and hugged her. "_My Ashley_," she whispered.

Lexie returned the hug and saw that the woman behind her had her mouth open in shock. She turned to look at her uncle and Sawyer who had similar looks on their faces. Mrs. Burton quickly composed herself and they all went to sit. They asked Lexie about herself, and she told them about her disorder, her friends and school. They asked about the Bennet's and she told them about her life with them as impassively as she could. It was difficult which was strange; she never got emotional over them. She thought about that and realized that was before she knew everything. The looks they were all giving her made her more uneasy.

They spent several hours talking, getting to know each other, though they didn't talk about her mother. Though Mrs. Burton dominated most of the conversation, she didn't mind. Afterwards Mrs. Burton insisted on talking her shopping muttering that her grandchild was not going to walk around dressed like that. Though Lexie knew there was no problem with the way she was dressed she knew there was no stopping it. She was disappointed they went to the types of stores Anne shopped at; knowing how much the clothes cost. She would've been happy going to her thrift stores but could not imagine Mrs. Burton stepping foot in there.

She wasn't allowed to pay for anything and was happy that Mrs. Burton's assistant Sarah was there. Sarah was able to help her choose clothes that looked well on her and that she liked. She was happy that even though Mrs. Burton was like Mrs. De Bough, she was allowed to choose her own clothing, they even got her knew skirts and shirts for her uniform. She was happy when Mrs. Burton decided after two hours that they were done shopping. What she didn't know was that they were now going to go shopping for shoes. She just went along with them and they returned to the apartment an hour after that.

* * *

"Mother did you buy the whole store?" He said after the fifth man came in with a handful of bags.

"Please Edward we have more than enough money. What kind of grandmother would I be if I did not spoil my granddaughter? I have 17 years to make up for."

"I believe you bought enough to last a life time." He said.

"Hush, now Sarah I want you to organize everything into the closet in the master bedroom."

"Mrs. Burton by the time-"

"I do not understand. Why would you place everything here?" Lexie asked.

"Why you're staying here of course!" She said as a matter of fact.

"What she means Alexa is that Sawyer informed me that you needed a place to live. There is a door man and the front desk does not allow anyone up that is not in the list of approved guests. Someone comes to clean twice a week. It is close to the school and there is a pool and game room down stairs."

"But I cannot afford to live here and I still have to tell my friend Anne. She's going to be sad, and what about Aries? He can't stay there forever and he has to be ridden and I have to find a place for him. But this place is too big for me to be alone in. Do not misunderstand, it is beautiful but it is too much for me, I would be happier in a smaller apartment. Which I can find on my own, within my own price range," she started rambling and then looked up at all of them. "I do not mean to sound ungrateful but I am not one for luxury items, not to say that I will not wear the clothes you have bought for me, I will. But-"

"Alexa, I can assure you that you will not be left alone, Sawyer will be staying in the upstairs part of the apartment so you will have complete privacy. Your horse will be moved to a stable closer to the city but open enough for you to ride him. As for the cost, well you do not have to worry about that, your grandfather has agreed to pay for it."

"But I am supposed to do this on my own. What if the judge revokes his decision and I have to go back to that house!"

"Alexa you will never go back there again, I promise. You do not have to move in right away, I know it will take time to adjust. Please at least try it for a month and if you change your mind there will be no problem. We can make other arrangements, do not worry about paying for anything, you have your own money that your great grandfather and mother left you, but your grandfather and I would like to do this for you, to make up for the last 17 years."

"But you do not need to make up for anything." She said quietly.

"Please try it and we will go from there, as I said you can move in whenever you like."

She nodded and was given the tour. The kitchen was a good size; there was an island counter, dining room, a bathroom and three bedrooms downstairs, each with its own bathroom. Upstairs were two more bedrooms with restrooms and a smaller living room. Plans were made to meet on Sunday. She was surprised when they wanted to meet her friends as well. Sawyer, who preferred to be called by his last name took her back to the De Bough's.


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for my long absence. Although I do update sooner than most; I wrote over 10,000 words for this chapter. The Netherfield Dance will be on the next chapter promise! Here I introduce Wickham and Will explains a bit of their history. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wanted to make up for not posting sooner and it might be a while before I post the next chapter. For sure it will include Lexie meeting the rest of her family, Wickham and the dance.**

**I'd like to take the time again to thank you all who read, review, and follow my story. Please forgive any typos; I try to get them all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all right belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 32

Monday:

At lunch time, Will noticed both Jane and Lizzie were absent though he didn't say anything. They sat at their usual table and he was somewhat annoyed that Charlotte and Bill sat down with them. He was happy though when Charlotte asked Charlie where the girls were. Charlie only said that Jane had family business to attend to. Charlotte said that was what Lizzie told her. Will looked around the lunchroom, but he knew he wouldn't have to in order to find them. All he had to do was follow the sound of laughter and giggles to find Kitty and Lydia hanging all over upperclassmen. He wondered how the hearing had gone and hoped that Lexie was emancipated. He wanted to call Anne, but knew she wouldn't tell him and he would have liked to email Lexie, but figured she would be busy. He would have gone over after school but that would mean facing his aunt, seeing her once at school was enough for him, he could hardly stand 45 minutes in her classroom. If he went over he knew he would be stuck there. At home Charlie seemed to be in a low mood which was unlike him. He asked him if anything was wrong and he told him that Jane was upset, because Lexie was no longer part of the family and she had moved out without saying goodbye to her.

* * *

Tuesday:

Lizzie woke up to find the other side of her room empty again. It was weird and she knew she had to fix it quickly. Jane was still upset but always put on her happy face.

At lunch time they were sitting down and she noticed Darcy had a scowl on his face and instead of staring at her he would alternate his attention between her and Jane. She wondered if Jane said anything to Charlie about Lexie and what happened. She heard the sound of familiar laughter approaching the table. Kitty and Lydia were walking up to them with Maria Lucas, even Charlotte seemed upset.

"Hi guys!" They all said in unison and burst out laughing, finding it amusing.

"Hey what's up?" Lizzie said in hopes to make them go away quickly.

"Hi," everyone but Darcy said, all he did was nod. Billy even took the time to comment on how well all three of them looked today. She rolled her eyes and Charlotte snorted.

"So Charlie, a little birdy told us this Friday was your birthday!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Yes, well mine and Caroline's. May I ask who this little bird was?" He glanced at Jane.

"Oh well like Maria works in the office and she was like helping out with some boring stuff, and she saw it on your report card." Kitty said.

Charlie's smile faltered a little but only Will noticed. "So we were like wondering if you were going to throw a party."

"Oh well I don't think so, we usually go out to eat and celebrate it at home with family." He said politely.

"That's strange cuz Dylan told us, that he heard from Christy, who heard from Sammy, who was told by Terry who overheard Caroline mention to Laura that she was planning on throwing a big Halloween party next Friday." Kitty explained.

"And we were wondering who you guys were going to invite!" Maria asked.

"Well obviously Jane, but we were wondering if we could go too!" Lydia said.

"Oh can we bring dates or are you inviting lower classmen?" Kitty said.

"Who cares, there are plenty of hot older guys to dance with!" Piped in Lydia.

Lizzie was in shock and looked at Jane who was blushing lightly. Charlotte looked angry, Darcy well looked the same as always, Billy was oblivious and asked if he would also be invited seeing how they sat together and Charlie looked uneasy.

"Well Caroline hasn't mentioned anything, but of course all off you would be invited if there is going to be a party." He said chuckling.

The three girls squealed so loud that the cafeteria went silent just to look at them. "Oh thank you so much Charlie! Oh my God, we have to find dates and awesome costumes! And we have to go get our hair done! Oh and our nails-" They all spoke over each other walking away.

Jane started apologizing for their behavior and told Charlie that he didn't have to invite them. The rest of lunchtime their table was approached by lowerclassmen, whom the three girls bragged about the party they were going to attend with upperclassmen, trying to get an invite. Darcy managed to scare some of them off, which Lizzie found amusing, but not all of them. Charlie had told them he wasn't sure if there even was a party but that they would be invited too.

Will was in a bad mood during lunchtime, Jane and Lizzie seemed as if nothing were wrong even after what happened yesterday. Not to mention how inappropriate and loud the girls had been. He was happy that this only added to the reasons he could not be with Lizzie, to have to deal with them. What angered him the most was the fact that people Charlie did not even know were coming up to him and asking him to be invited to a party, that Charlie had no idea about. As one of the guys walked away, he heard them saying, 'They were right, Charlie is a big push over.' He could only assume that that statement came from one of the three girls and what business do they have looking at someone's personal information?

* * *

Friday:

The whole school was talking about the party, which was going to happen. Unfortunately this would be both of their gifts from their parents. Charlie was reluctant at first but Caroline got her way like always. All the seniors were invited and the juniors and sophomores Charlie had already told could go, Lydia was beaming that she was the only freshman invited and Kitty and Maria were throwing around the fact that they were the only sophomore girls who were invited.

Their mom was in the best of moods and took them all to get costumes, she hadn't seen her dad as much as she use to since Monday. He wouldn't get home until after dinner and she started to worry. He still wasn't home by the time they got home from the mall.

"Lizzie. Lizzie…..LIZZIE!" Kitty screamed at her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What did you say Kitty?" She asked uninterested.

"I asked what is up with Jane, she seems weird, mom is super happy, she bought my costume without looking at the price and why didn't Debbie D come with us to get costumes? Didn't Charlie invite her?"

"Kitty haven't you noticed De-Lexie isn't home anymore? Haven't you thought about where she is?"

"No, why would I? It's not like I care. So what's up with her is she sulking more than usual now? Did she get a 98 on her homework or something?" She sneered.

"No, she doesn't live with us anymore."

"What! Why? Since when?"

Lizzie looked at her in disbelief, had neither she nor Lydia noticed Lexie wasn't home? "She got emancipated on Monday and moved out that day, no doubt staying with the great Mrs. De Bough."

"What's emancipated?"

"She divorced mom and dad."

"Why would Lexie choose to live with that old hag instead of here?"

"Kitty you don't even have her for a class, how would you know?"

"Believe me Lizzie I know a lot of juniors and seniors."

"Well either way, Anne is her best friend. Wait a minute I just thought of something." She said taking off.

She went to her dads study and knocked excitedly. He opened the door for her and she went in.

"Hey dad, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Lizzie, just overworked. There is a huge project I'm working on." He smiled at his own joke.

"Trying to keep your mind busy?" She teased and he smiled.

"Yes and luckily for me my new project keeps my mind off a lot of things. So did you want to talk about something, or did you come to escape your mom?"

She laughed, "No, even though we spent hours shopping, she was in a good mood."

"So not as terrible?" He teased.

"No not as terrible," they both laughed. "So I was speaking with Kitty and I figured a way to get Lexie back!"

"Lizzie, I don't think there is a way to get her back, we just have to accept the fact that she is gone from our lives."

"Well you see, I have a hunch that she is staying at her friend Anne's and if that's the case she isn't supporting herself, like she is supposed to. I'm sure if you went to a judge then he might overrule the other judge's verdict!"

"I am sure she is only staying there for a while and besides if he does overrule the other verdict that does not mean she would come back. She doesn't want or love us, so we just have to accept it." He said trying to sound caring.

Truth was he accepted that he lost Ashley all over again and found it liberating. He was able to enjoy 'working' with his coworker. Luckily Collins believed that Lizzie would accept Billy as a boyfriend but Billy had to be the one to ask her. He was already working on a plan to get him fired he just needed a little more time.

"Your right dad, she would have told us something when she left. Can you believe that she didn't even say bye?"

"Yes I can my Lizzie Bear, but not to worry we still have each other."

* * *

Saturday:

"Lizzie wake up!" Someone was shaking her.

"What? What is it?" She asked sleepily, she went to sleep late last night her plan was to sleep in.

"Well we came up with an idea to cheer Jane up!" Kitty said.

"Plus celebrate her birthday early." Lydia said.

"What did you guys have in mind?" She said sitting up.

Although Jane tried to act like her normal self, everyone could tell that she wasn't. Last night as she set the table she set an extra plate for Lexie. Lizzie found it weird because Lexie had not eaten with them for the past two weeks before she left, but she didn't say anything. It wasn't until her mom mentioned it. A dark look passed over Jane, turning into sadness. She hardly ate and went straight to bed afterwards.

"Ok tonight we are going to take Jane dancing!" They looked excitingly waiting for her to tell them what a great idea it was.

"Well I don't know if she would be up for dancing."

"Of course she would, she likes to dance, we just heard of this club-

"For kids, well in high school-"

"And it doesn't serve any alcohol!"

"And we can invite Charlie to celebrate his birthday too!"

"It can be on us! This time!"

"Where did you guys get money? And how are we supposed to get there?"

"Mom."

"It was her idea"

"Plus he is her boyfriend!"

"Ok, I'll try and talk to her."

* * *

Friday: (Cont. Lexie)

"So you will be living with me, may I ask why?" Lexie asked Sawyer as they drove back to Anne's.

"I work for your family."

"What is it that you do and how does this apply to me? If you do not mind answering."

"I am a body guard." He replied curtly.

"Why do they feel I need a body guard?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"How else am I supposed to learn?" She asked curiously.

He sighed. "Your uncle was going to discuss this with you tomorrow, but they are going to let the public know about you and he is worried about the media."

"I see. So you will be following me around all day? Even should I decide to go back to school?"

He closed his eyes. "Well I would not go to class with you. I would drop you off and pick you up."

"What if I want to go with my friends, or spend time with my boyfriend?"

"I will be there."

"Like you would wait outside or…would it not be easier to pretend I was going to school?"

"My job is to be with you at all times."

"Yes I understand that but it seems pointless, you will surely make things awkward. Is there a certain distance you are willing to keep?"

"You will not even notice my presence."

"I am sure it is impossible not to notice you."

"Your family seems to have adjusted."

"Do they have bodyguards as well then?"

"Yes." He said with a hint of anger. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"So you knew my mother?"

"Why are you talkative all of a sudden?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Well if you are going to live with me and insist on being around me at all times, I would like to get to know you. I do not trust people, and yet you and Edward are asking me to give it blindly."

"You trust no one?"

"Do you trust anyone? Isn't part of your job to be on guard at all times?" His jaw clenched. "To answer your question, no I do not trust anyone. It is something I am working on though. John, Mary, Anne, Hurst, and Dr. Stone are the only ones to have gotten what I am willing to give."

He sighed and a sad look crossed his face. "I have known your family a majority of my life. My father was your grandfather's guard. Your grandfather is very generous and paid for my education; I went to the same school as your mother and uncle where we became friends."

"Do you-that is-do you think that someday you can tell me about her?" He struggled to answer. She placed a comforting hand on him. "I understand that it is too painful." She said compassionately, but a hidden pain overcame her. "It is best left in the past, it does not matter I did not know about her anyways, nor have I come to care about her. What difference would it make? She is gone." She said darkly removing her hand and sitting up straighter.

He looked at her sadly, she was like her mother. "What would you like to know?"

"Nothing," she said curtly and took a deep breath in. _It was as she said it would not matter_.

* * *

"Hey Annie," Lexie said entering her painting room.

"I take it things went bad?"

"What makes you say that?"

"How long have we been friends?"

She nodded and made her way to the loveseat. "Well it turns out that The Burton's are wealthy, I do not know what they do though. I met my Uncle Edward and my grandmother, her assistant Sarah and Mr. Sawyer was there. We spoke and got to know each other, we went out to eat and then my grandmother took me shopping."

"How very cruel of her, I hope it was short."

"You have no idea Anne; I honestly do not know how people can spend hours shopping."

"You poor dear," Anne mocked.

"I know!" Lexie giggled. "We spent the first two hours shopping for clothing. I have a whole new wardrobe and then after that we went shopping for shoes and accessories."

"Oh can you show me what you got!" Anne popped her head out from behind the easel. Her smile fell when Lexie looked sad. She cleaned her hands and went to sit next to her. "What troubles you?"

"Their kindness did not stop at buying me the whole store Anne," she sighed she didn't want to tell her. She didn't want to hurt her. Anne placed her hands over hers. "Apparently they also found me a place to live." She said looking down.

Anne dropped her hands and stood. She felt sad and angry, Lexie being here this past week was one of the happiest times she had in her own home. But she knew Lexie was not to blame. Lexie did not seem happy about it either and she knew Lexie did not want to hurt her. This is what she wanted, for Lexie to open up and she knew that was a reason Lexie shut herself in, to keep from hurting others.

"When are you moving out?" She asked as excited as possible.

"I do not know, I suppose it could be whenever. They already have the penthouse and although it is too big for my comfort, he asked that I try it out for a month."

"A penthouse?"

"Yes, the view is amazing, Edward got me a piano and I would not be staying alone. Mr. Sawyer would be living upstairs." She felt her blood boiling and stood up. "I wish they would have spoken to me and asked what I would have liked to do. But they feel so guilty! They have nothing to feel guilty about, nor do they need to make anything up to me! I didn't ask for this Anne! How can they not see that this is no one's fault but hers! She's the one that should be here Anne!" She sobbed, "She's the one that should be trying to make things up to me. She's the one who didn't want me! She left me with that monster! She-she-she" she fell to the floor and started crying uncontrollably.

Anne rushed to her side and held her in her arms. She had never seen Lexie cry like this and it broke her heart. All she could do was hold her; she did not know how much time passed but Lexie fell asleep. Her phone started to ring but she just let it go to voicemail, she knew it was Hurst. Eventually her legs started to fall asleep and she tried to get up without waking Lexie, but failed.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked lifting herself up.

"I do not know, but I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm sorry Anne, it's just that James-" she took a deep breath, she had to relearn to control her emotions, she couldn't break, she couldn't show weakness to the outside world.

"You know you do not have to tell me if it is too painful Lexie."

She exhaled sharply. "He gave me the letters she sent him. She didn't want me Anne; she didn't want anything to do with me because I would have reminded her of him. It seems like no one wanted me. I keep singing **Mother** over and over in my head. The last letter she sent was not so different from her journal entry. She just let him know that she was taking her own life because of him. Why would he give me those letters? Well I know why, I know how cruel people are. But I-I'm a part of him Anne, why couldn't he love me? Why is he so cruel to me?" She said sounding empty.

"You said that she felt guilty Lexie that it was eating at her, you know she loved you."

"She did not love me enough to get me back. She was too worried what her family would think and I can't help but hate the fact that they are being kind to me. Is it only because they feel guilty or because they truly want to know me and care?"

"Only time will tell Lexie, just go with the flow. Things happen for a reason."

Lexie looked at her sharply. "You-do you really believe that Anne?"

"I believe our experiences make us stronger and only the strong overcome the obstacles and hard ships that they are faced with. You Lexie are strong, don't ever forget that."

"If I do you'll always be there to remind me right?"

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"Get rid of The Great Anne De Bough! Never!" She giggled pulling Anne in for a hug, her breath hitching from crying.

"I'm going to miss you Lexie."

"Anne, I'm not going anywhere, the hotel is in the city, there are four rooms. I can come over all the time, I will still be here, but I guess I'll live there. Just a warning like I said Mr. Sawyer or Sawyer will be-well he is a body guard and he'll be watching me but he said it will be like he's not there."

"Why do you need a body guard?"

"Apparently all of the family has one and they are going to make my presence known to the public. I suppose that we will discuss it on Sunday when I meet the rest of them. Speaking of which they would like to get to know you, Mary, Hurst and John, will you please come with me?"

"You know you do not have to ask."

"I know. I need to call Hurst and John. Do you think you can call Mary? I know I will see her tomorrow, but I want to give her time to decide. I wish I could call her or go see her but-" she looked away and sighed.

"I will inform Mary and if you like I will tell Hurst. He called me and I was going to call him back."

"Thank you."

* * *

Saturday:

Lexie woke up at her normal time and went to walk around the house. One thing she missed about her old house was being able to walk for miles, in different directions. The view, the lake, the stars and riding Aries were things that kept her sane there and she wondered how she would adjust being in an apartment. She tried not to walk in circles but it was hard, she would not go back into the patch of trees, afraid to get lost. She entered the house and was surprised to see Mrs. De Bough reading the morning paper, she barely acknowledged Lexie.

"Good morning Mrs. De Bough." She said as she sat and placed food on her plate.

"Anne tells me you will be moving out."

"Yes, Mrs. De Bough. My birth mother's family has found a place for me to stay. I would like to take this time to thank you for your generous hospitality."

"You are always welcome in my home."

"Thank you Mrs. De Bough, Anne means the world to me and it means a lot to hear you say that."

Mrs. De Bough kept her superior demeanor but she smiled with her eyes at Lexie. "You will come to visit." She stated.

Though Mrs. De Bough would not admit it aloud, she liked Alexandra. Anne always seems different when she is around; happy. This past week had proven it, though Anne kept her façade, she could see the light in Anne's eyes. Alexa was a good friend, not at all like Caroline and Louisiana Bingley. Not to mention the other girls that went to her school. Anne did not need friends like that, who were fake and would use her. Friends like she used to have when she was younger.

"Yes."

They ate in silence which was odd for Lexie, she had never seen this side of Mrs. De Bough, but knew a thing or two about hiding behind a mask. Anne came down and was surprised to see that her mother was not speaking. She piled food on her plate and sat next to her mother across from Lexie. More to her surprise Mr. De Bough came down and had a small smile on his face. Not to say that she had never seen him smile, she knew he was a great father, but usually when they were all together he was serious and aloof. Both girls gave questioning glances towards each other.

"What are you girls planning to do today?" Asked Mr. De Bough

"It is Stanley's birthday today is it not?" Said Mrs. De Bough.

"Yes mother we had plans this evening to attend dinner and a movie. Lexie and me-that is." She added a bit nervously. Lexie cast a slide glace at Mrs. De Bough, who raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Along with Mary and Mr. Drake," added Lexie.

"I invited Mary to come with us to the spa." Lexie slowly looked towards Anne, her eyes showing how mad she was.

"Great, well you have my card, also why not go buy a new dress for Alexa and Mary as well." Mr. De Bough piped in.

Mrs. De Bough smiled at the attempt to get rid of the girls. Though the house was big enough to allow them the privacy they wanted. Another thing Alexandra did was to help her appreciate her marriage. It is true neither she nor her husband married each other for love, but over the years they had come to love each other. When Anne told her about Alexa, she was grateful that her husband never broke his vows. It made her appreciate him more and Anne. Though they never had other children he was happy and she knew he loved Anne.

Lexie was going to protest, she did not need any more clothes but Anne thanked her father and she followed suit.

"Anne I do not need a new dress. I brought a couple of the new ones from yesterday and why are we having a spa day?"

"I thought it would be a nice treat and a chance for the three of us to spend some time together."

"Fine you win."

"I always do."

When Lexie and Anne picked up Mary, Lexie was hiding in the back seat lying down. They all knew that Grace was no doubt looking out the window, making sure Lexie wasn't with them. As they drove away, Lexie waited several minutes until she was told the coast was clear. She knew it was ridiculous to hide, but she wanted to spend time with Mary. She reached over and gave Mary a tight hug as best she could.

Anne had filled Mary on what was happening with Lexie, because Lexie didn't want to talk about anything today, so they spoke and laughed like nothing had happened. Today was supposed to be fun, she was going to celebrate Hurst's birthday with the people she loved and cared most about in the world.

The first thing they did was go shopping for Anne and Mary, plus Mary still had to buy Hurst a gift. Next was the spa where they got facials, waxed, manicures and pedicures, and then went back to Anne's to finish getting ready.

* * *

Anne wore a dark blue strapless chiffon dress that went up to her knees. Her curly black hair was straightened again and worn loose. Mary wore a black tea dress, with yellow roses throughout the dress and her black hair was loose as well. Lexie wanting to hide the fading scars on her calf and those three horrible stitches on her thigh wore a white chiffon A-Line floor-length Bohemian dress with a round collar and short sleeves. She straightened her hair and put it half up.

To avoid Mrs. De Bough, they decided to drive to Hurst's and arrived early. As soon as Lexie saw Hurst she ran up to him and gave him a big him, telling him how much she missed him. They waited for a while for John and soon it was getting late. John called and told them that something came up, but he would at least try to make it to them movie. Lexie was sad but did her best not to show it, it was Hurst's day. She thought of John to lighten her mood and hoped that he would show up.

By the time they arrived at the theater Hurst wasn't in the mood to watch anything and they couldn't decide which movie to watch. Lexie noticed that they were near the club that they went to on their first date and suggested that they go there. She knew that they had a good time and didn't care that she wouldn't enjoy herself. Her friends knew her too well and were skeptical about going but followed her as she started walking down the street.

As they waited at the back of the line, Lexie could have sworn she heard an all too familiar laughter, but brushed it aside and turned her attention to her friends. As they entered they noticed that there were more people than last time. They couldn't find a booth and decided to stand along the wall. Hurst and Anne went to get drinks as Lexie and Mary caught up. Lexie was filling her in about her new family and Mary gave her a sad smile.

"Mary, we will always be best friends you must know that."

"Anne is your best friend Lexie." Lexie was about to say something. "I know I am as well, but there is no denying that you and she are closer. I never minded because I was your cousin, we were blood, so I thought and now I am not even blood related to you."

"Mary I never saw you as just my cousin, yes Anne and I are closer but I love you just as much as I love her. I know we are not blood related but you will always be my younger sister and will always be a part of my life. I hope once Grace lets you off the hook we may openly spend more time together. You can always stay at my apartment."

Two guys approached them, one she recognized from her birthday party but could not place his name and the other she had no idea. He was tall but not as tall as John or Hurst, he had sandy blond hair. He was not as handsome as John either but he was attractive. His eyes were blue and he had a confidence about him. Lexie though did not like him, his smile unsettled her. She felt as if darkness washed over her and she wanted to get away. She wished John were here with them. The shorter of the two was Rick Denny he was Kitty's age if she recalled, apparently the boy next to him was his older cousin George Wickham.

George had seen Lexie and Mary from across the room. They were dressed really nice and held there head held high, he knew they came from money. That was after all why he agreed to come to this club, hoping to get a rich girlfriend. From the information Luke gave him he felt confident that they would get lucky. He watched as they spoke and showed little emotion. He could always tell which ones were the pushover and broken ones. Those were the ones he would use and the others filled his other desires. He was irritated though that these girls seemed to be oblivious to his charms; they looked uninterested as he spoke especially the girl with green eyes. She was rather plain, but girls like them always loved to be flattered. Except these girls, after a couple minutes of trying to converse they gave up and went to look for other girls.

Lexie felt relieve as the two boys left them. She could tell that Mary felt it as well by the small smile they gave each other. Mary was asked to dance by Frank and Lexie told her that she would be texting John until Anne and Hurst returned. She asked John how he was doing and told him that they came to the club he brought them to the other night.

* * *

He was angry that Jenny got a date last minute and asked him to babysit. He wanted to see Lexie, but didn't want to leave his grandmother alone with the kids. After the kids fell asleep his grandmother told him that it was still not too late to go and enjoy him, the maid would help her if she needed it. He got ready quickly and drove to the club, wanting to surprise Lexie he decided not let her know.

Lizzie watched from the table as Lydia and Kitty danced with each other. She cringed as she watched them with their short tight dresses as they tried to catch the boy's attentions. Soon a couple of guys came up to them and they were dancing with them. She wanted to dance as well but didn't recognize anyone. She decided to wait until Charlie got there so she wouldn't leave Jane alone.

She glanced around the room and did a double take. She saw Lexie and Mary, looking bored and snobbish as usual. She felt her blood boil at the sight of her half-sister; Lexie had caused her father and Jane so much grief. She saw Denny and a taller guy walk up to them; even from the back she could tell the other guy was cute. She wondered what they saw in Lexie and Mary, especially when they were rude to the guys. She felt really bad for the guys and after several minutes of speaking to them the guys left. When they turned to leave she finally caught a glimpse of the stranger. He was really, really cute which baffled her more because he was obviously trying to get Lexie's attention. She realized that if she spotted Lexie so quickly then Jane might as well, so she turned her full attention to Jane to keep her distracted.

After a couple of songs Lydia and Kitty came back to the table, bringing Denny and the stranger with them.

"Lizzie, Jane, you guys remember Denny?"

"Hi," they said politely.

"And this is his cousin George."

"Hello, George Wickham it is nice to meet you." He said with a dazzling smile.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth and this is my sister Jane." _He is cuter up close._ She smiled.

"Would you like to dance Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Call me Lizzie, all my friends do and yes." They smiled at each other and he led her to the dance floor.

They danced without saying much, but he wouldn't stop looking at her causing her to blush. They danced for three more songs before they got something to drink and went back to the table.

Jane and Kitty were talking while Lydia was dancing; she heard Jane's name being called and she looked around. It was Charlie followed by Darcy and Caroline. Charlie got to the table first and greeted everyone. When Darcy came up to the table, he stopped dead in his tracks. He glared at George then her, then back at him. She could feel the coldness Darcy was giving off. Jane introduced everyone but Will kept staring at George. Lizzie glanced at George and saw how pale he looked.

George's eyes never left Darcy's, but not wanting to show that Darcy got to him, he smiled and placed an arm around Lizzie asking her if she liked the song that was playing. He noticed how Darcy's eyes grew colder, filled with jealousy and concluded that Darcy liked Lizzie. The next thing he knew Darcy was leaving and he felt triumphant.

Lizzie was beyond shock that Darcy could be so rude, but then remembered that it was Darcy but even Caroline said hello to him. She wondered how he and George knew each other and wondered why they acted as if they had never met.

* * *

Mary was still dancing with Frank as Lexie stood along the wall with Anne and Hurst. A new song began and she was getting worried, John had stopped texting her and she wanted to call him to hear his voice and see what he was doing. She told Anne and Hurst to go and dance while she stepped outside to call him.

She called him twice but he didn't answer the phone. She turned to go inside but she saw Will, he looked really angry and upset, and she contemplated on whether or not to make her presence known.

Darcy was fuming, beyond angry, at a loss for words. He couldn't believe that out of all the places in the world he would run into Wickham in this small town. Worst, Lizzie seemed to like him, couldn't she see what kind of man he was? No, he couldn't be mad at her; no one knew what kind of man he was. He just needed some air and time to collect and compose himself. He felt someone walk up next to him but didn't say anything, knowing it was Charlie.

"Will are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine Charles I just need some air," he said in a clipped tone. Charlie was going to say something but stared at the girl a couple feet away.

"Lexie?! Hey! How are you? Jane didn't tell me you were here." Charlie said loudly causing Will to look around, there was Lexie all alone and he worried if she was ok.

Lexie gave him a small smile; Jane had obviously not told him anything but she knew better than to care. "Hello Charles, Will. Jane does not know I am here, to be honest I did not know she was here. I am celebrating Hurst's birthday with Anne and m-Mary. How are you?"

Will gave a small smile; she still avoided answering the question.

"I'm great! We are actually celebrating my birthday and Jane's."

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, speaking of which I am throwing a Halloween party, you and your friends are invited of course."

"Thank you I will inform them. I do not know what our plans are but Anne will let Will know."

"Of course he will give her an invitation, with all the details. Are you going to head back inside? I am sure Jane would love it if you joined us."

"No, I was actually going to make a call, but I thank you. I will go say hi once I go back in though."

Charlie nodded and Lexie turned away to call John again. "Just give me a couple of minutes Charlie; I will go back in a while." Charlie patted his back and went back in.

"How long have you been out here?" Will asked Lexie once she put her phone down. John's phone had been busy and she wondered who he would be talking to.

"Not too long, I was actually calling John."

"I'm surprised he is not here."

"He was going to be but something came up."

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"The weather is nice, not too cold or hot. How about you?"

"I am fine," he said forgetting about Wickham. "Must you always avoid the question?"

"I will answer yours if you tell me why you are upset."

"I am not upset!" He said angrily.

She nodded. "I am sad that John is not here. I have not seen him since Monday. Though I know I will see him tomorrow it does not change my mood. If you were asking about my wounds, as you can see my left hand is almost healed. My right is better than the left, the scars are scabbing on my calf and-and my thigh is, well I would not like to talk about it."

He sighed, she told him even though he had not opened up. Maybe it would be good for him. "I am angry because I saw someone I wished to never see again."

She smiled at him. "Thank you for sharing, though it was not necessary."

"You were open with me it was the least I could do."

"I find it is easy to speak with you. Will you be heading back inside now?"

"To be honest I think I will leave."

"Where will you go?" He looked around. _Anywhere to get away._

"I will just walk around until Charlie is ready."

"There is a diner a block that way, they are open until 2."

"Thank you; I will most likely go there, have a good night." He said reluctantly.

Lexie could see through his mask. Whoever he saw must have really unnerved him. "Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

He thought of it for a minute. Though he liked to be alone, he would not mind her company, to be honest he felt like speaking to someone to get his mind off of Wickham. "I do not want to ruin your night."

"It is not possible but I understand the need to be alone."

"I do not want to be alone." He whispered.

"Then I shall join you. Let me go tell Anne that I will be leaving and get my sweater." She found Anne quick enough and told her she ran into Will and they were going to go to The Diner. She glanced around quickly and saw Jane and Charlie dancing, they looked happy and she decided not to interrupt them.

"Ready?" She asked and led the way.

"Do you often go to this diner?"

"Yes, James would bring me with him early so he could go to work and I would wait here and catch a bus to school sometimes."

"Have you spoken to your family since the hearing?"

She was quiet for a moment. "No the last person I spoke to was James."

It was evident that she didn't want to talk about it and they walked to the diner in comfortable silence. They quickly reached the diner which was called 'The Diner' and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Walking in he noticed that it was just a regular place, nothing fancy but it was comforting.

* * *

The waitress came up to the both and started speaking to Lexie like they were old friends. _She must have spent a lot of time here._ Diana was asking Lexie why she hadn't been around lately and the last thing Will heard was that she had a handsome boyfriend. He looked up and saw that she was looking at him. He lightly blushed as Lexie assured Diana they were just friends and promised to bring her boyfriend so they could meet.

"I assume you have not been back to school?"

"I wanted to wait for my wounds to heal. My legs can be covered with the uniform but there is no way to cover up my hands."

"Will you be going back soon?"

"I am still not sure. I can graduate if I wish too, but I would like to spend time with my friends before the school year is over."

He nodded and they were quiet for a while. He was looking at her but his mind was racing with thoughts.

"Would it be too much to ask you for that favor now?" He asked after several minutes of silence.

"No."

"Do you wish to know what it is?"

"It does not matter, does it? I promised I would do it."

"I wish to tell you something; I only hope that your opinion of me will not change." She nodded for him to continue. "This person I saw today he was my best friend growing up, his father used to work for mine but passed away when we were young. We use to be inseparable, but he changed. I subtly noticed when we were in middle school and when we reached high school we went our separate ways. He started associating with the wrong people. My father-my father was like a father to him, more so than to me. I didn't want my father to be upset so I would help hide his behavior. Things started disappearing and he was always asking me for money but never a lot. One day I refused and he stopped bothering me. I put all of my efforts into school and work."

"This summer we were both working for my father, I got home early and I saw him coming out of my father's room. The next day my father accused me of stealing my mother's jewelry. I told him I did no such thing and that I saw G-my friend coming out of his room. He did not believe me, he told me that my friend told him about my drug and womanizing problem. I told him to give me a drug test to which he did but he still didn't believe me. With the help of my cousin, who is a genius with electronics, we set up a camera in his room and mine. I blackmailed my friend, telling him that I had a video of him stealing. He asked me for money one last time; he said to help him out of debt. I complied still wishing to help him and he left us alone after that. I told him I would go to the cops if he bothered us again. I do not know what he told my father about him leaving, but he was heartbroken."

He paused for a while, she had not said anything, and showed no emotions.

"I thought he had left us, but he came back and asked for more money, which I agreed. I guess I could never keep the threat, a part of me remembered when we were younger. He was all I had growing up, he was there for me. I wanted things to be the way they were. I don't know how he went through it all so quickly, well I can guess." He let out a long sigh. "What I didn't know was that he still kept in contact with Georgie." A pained look came over his face. "By the time I found out I was too late to help her. She had given him all of her allowance and even jewelry. My father cut her off because she kept asking for more and-" he couldn't continue, it was too painful.

She placed her hand over his and he turned his to softly hold it. He looked at her palm, bringing back memories of Georgie in the hospital.

"He hurt her." She quietly spoke. He nodded causing her to become sad.

"When she could not give him money, or anything of value, she told him she was going to come to me for help. Apparently he was her boyfriend and they have been….together. I do not know what happened; she has not spoken to anyone about it. I figured that he panicked knowing I would go to the police and he beat her with the intent to cause permanent damage." Anger came upon his steel façade. "I came home early that day and I heard her screaming…I saw her lying there and I rushed over to her forgetting about him. I only thought of her and he escaped. The only reason that bastard did not go to jail was because she refused to press charges, she believed herself to be in love. I went to my father and we paid him off in exchange for pictures he had of her. We have not heard from him since. She was heartbroken when we informed her, but she still refused to press charges."

*"The actor is not who claims." She said quietly.

"Yes. It is my entire fault; I failed to inform Gina and my father knowing what I knew, what kind of a man he was. He hurt her all because I did nothing."

"I fail to see how any of this is your fault Will, you cannot be held accountable for others actions."

"My father seems to blame me. He sent me away." He said quietly.

"I am sure he is blaming himself as well." She still sat there impassively even after everything he told her.

"Do you have no compassion?! I live with the guilt every day. Georgie was hurt, in more ways than one! I could have prevented it; I failed her and my father." He said angrily.

"It does not seem that Gina blames you for anything, I am sure she blames herself as well. If she did blame you or resent you, I doubt she would be so adamant that I forgive you over harsh words. She loves you to the moon and holds you in the highest regards. She speaks highly of you, did you know that? I would say the two of you are very close. I cannot speak for your father, I do not know his perspective, but I believe he blames himself as much as you do." She paused and he looked at her, she seemed to struggle with something.

"Guilt will eat you alive, it is best for you to change your perspective. Nothing can change the past Will, we can only learn from our mistakes and grow from them. There is no point on dwelling about the, what ifs in life. Yes you could have warned them, would it have made a difference? Would your old friend not have found a way to achieve his goal? What if you had told your father and your friend twisted it to his advantage? What if you had warned Gina, and she like you, would only like to help him? The questions and possibilities are endless."

"What would you know about making mistakes or feelings of guilt?" He did not mean to be rude, but how could she not see that it was his fault. Nothing would change his mind otherwise even though a small part in the back of his mind agreed with her.

"Guilt like I said will eat you alive. In living with guilt, you always ponder and think about what you believe you did wrong, on what could have been and not what is now. You live in the past and not the present. You are only torturing yourself, which you may feel is just but-"

"Lexie?" She turned around at her name.

"JOHN!" She yanked her hand from Will's and went running up to him, hugging him tightly. He broke the hug to give her a deep kiss. "I missed you so much." She said shielding herself from the view of others.

"I missed you too. My grandmother relieved me of babysitting duties so I could come. I went to the club but Hurst told me where to find you."

"Hello Darcy," he said stiffly walking up to him.

When he arrived at the club, he saw that he missed three of her calls. The third time he was on the phone with his grandmother; he had immediately spotted Hurst and got pissed off when he found out she left with Darcy. Darcy! Of all people, only to walk in on them holding hands; he felt betrayed. Lexie knew how jealous he was.

"Johnathan." He replied curtly.

"I am sorry I ruined your surprise." She kissed him again. "Will you excuse me?" She asked and left when they both nodded.

He pulled up a chair next to Lexie's. He did not know what came over him but could not hold his tongue; "May I ask what your infatuation with _my_ girlfriend is?"

"For your information she is the one who invited me here." Will said with a sly smile, but then he saw how hurt John became. He sighed, "I was out with Charlie and I ran into her outside while she was calling you. I needed to get away and being the great friend she is, she suggested this place and accompanied me." John nodded but still looked like someone had died. "You are very lucky Johnathan. Lexie loves you for you and not your status or wealth. It would take a blind man not to notice how she looks at you, or the look in her eyes when she speaks about you. You make her happy."

"She speaks of me often?" He smiled a little.

"On the several occasions we have spoken."

John nodded and smiled softly; now he was ashamed for his comment. "I am sorry Darcy; it is just that I am very possessive over her and last Friday…I thought you had feelings for her and you kissed."

Will was stunned. "Do you believe that it is good for you to be with her then?"

John glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Though I do not know the details about her relationship with her father, I heard what he told her on Friday. He treated her like a possession."

"Are you saying this because you have feelings for her or out of concern for a friend?"

"Both." Will said and his eyes went wide.

He couldn't believe her just said that, when he knew he did not nor could not like her. Looking at John he knew he had struck a nerve. John would surely keep Lexie away from him now, he wondered if that was a good thing or not.

"What I meant was that I have come to care about her as a person. It is hard not to like her once you get to know her. All of you hold her in the highest regards, knowing how she is." He glanced at John. "She has a unique view of life and seems level headed. She is different than any person I have ever met; there is something about her that I cannot place." He said the last part more to himself.

"Her aura," he simply stated. "Or soul if you wish, she is a unique enigma. You do not know her like I do."

"You have no reason to be jealous of me Johnathan. It is like I said only a blind person would not be able to see how much she loves you. All I can ever hope to be is a friend, I am glad she has given me a second chance. I do not have many friends." He admitted.

He saw Lexie walking up to them. She was smiling with her eyes and looking only at John. She sat down and held his hand.

"Sorry I got caught by Diana on the way back." She smiled brightly and blushed giggling.

"What's so funny?" John asked placing his arm around her possessively.

"She asked me if you guys had any older brothers."

"Why would she ask you that?"

She started to giggle again. "So that I may introduce her to them, she thought you were bothers and very handsome. Sorry I do not mean to laugh; though you look nothing alike you do have striking similarities." She took a drink and took out her phone when it went off.

John found nothing amusing about what she just said; he looked at Darcy who was in his own world. He could see why the lady would think that, apart from their different hair and eye color, they were both big and tall, sat perfectly postured; had strong square jaw and their noses were long. He began to question if Lexie was dating him because he was similar to Darcy.

"They are on their way." She said.

"Please tell me Anne does not want to leave? I would like to speak to you about something." John said softly as Will looked up at him.

"If she would like to leave we can go somewhere and talk. Oh I can show you where I will be staying, I do not think that-" she glanced at Will. "Anyone will mind." John just wanted to yell.

Seeing as Anne still owed him a favor, Will decided to ask Anne for a ride home instead of waiting for Charlie. He stayed quiet as Lexie and John spoke about his niece and nephew, all the while wondering if he made a good call of judgment telling Lexie about everything. He wondered if she would tell John anything, thus breaking her promise. John would surely want to know what they were talking about, but Lexie was speaking to John as if he never revealed any bad news. He was too busy worrying, he didn't notice when Anne and them got there, but something flashing in front of his face caught his attention.

"Hello Anne, Hurst, Mary. Anne may I ask you for favor and trouble you for a ride home."

"We will need to stop by Stanley's to pick up my car first."

Lexie told Anne that she was going to speak to John and she would be home later so they parted ways again. Though the apartment wasn't far, John insisted on driving there instead of walking.

* * *

Walking up to the front desk, she asked if there was anyone in her room at the moment. The man informed her that the room was empty at the moment, and they made their way up. Entering the living room John was surprised to say the least; this looked like the penthouse his grandfather lived in. She gave him the tour and then they finally sat down so they could speak.

"Do you like it here Lexie?"

"I enjoy the view, but I feel it is too big for me. So you must come over often." She smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"Do you think we can talk now?"

She sat up and turned to look at him, letting him know he had her full attention.

"Do you love me?" He asked looking away. She grabbed his chin to make him face her.

"Of course I do John. Do I not show it enough?" She felt like a failure; _Had she not made him happy? No! Of course not; she could not make him happy, she only infected people with her darkness._

"Yes," he whispered.

She stood up angry and afraid to let her inner voice out. She made her way to the window. He stood and followed her wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Why must you lie? I must have done something to make you question my feelings." She sighed. "Again," she spat. "What did I do wrong?" She turned to face him.

"Nothing," he said grabbing her face in his hands.

"You are lying!" She pushed him ignoring the pain in her hands, "Why would you ask unless you doubted me?" She was angry. "Please tell me what I did, please tell me I can still fix it, please don't leave me." She looked empty and wished he could have taken it back, he promised her he would never hurt her.

"Lexie come sit down with me please." She knew it, this was the end. She would save him the trouble.

"You do not have to tell me anything, you may leave." She said coldly.

"What?"

"Leave." She turned around and looked out the window again, trying to control her feelings, breathing in and out deeply.

"Do you really want me to?" She shook her head no and let out a sob.

As she squeezed her hands, she felt the stinging turning into sharp pain. For the first time in her life she found she enjoyed it. It took her mind off of how she was feeling; all she could focus on was the pain.

He forcibly turned her around and gave her a deep kiss, trying to show her how much he loved her and that he didn't wish to leave her. She refused to allow him to break away, her arms snaked around his head and his arms wrapped around her. They reluctantly broke away for air.

"Please tell me what I did wrong; I just want to make you as happy as you make me." She asked looking into his eyes.

"Why do you love me Lexie?" He asked pleadingly.

She broke away from him and went over to the piano. He was heartbroken; he did not understand how they could share a kiss like that, for her to walk away. He made his way to the couch to get his jacket.

"Can you please come sit next to me?" He complied and sat down, just starring at her.

He instantly recognized the notes she was playing. _*"Oh my love for the first time in my life, my eyes are wide open. Oh my lover for the first time in my life, my eyes can see…._"

His eyes began to water as he watched her play for him; he had been asking her to sing for a while now and she chose this song to sing to him.

She finished playing and turned to him. "I love you because you make me happy, you make me laugh. I am not that afraid to be myself around you, you make me feel safe and you make me feel things I've never felt before. You are kind, smart, compassionate, caring. It is easy to be with you and you push and challenge me."

"The last part does not sound like a good thing; I never wish to make you do anything you do not want to."

"I know and you do not. Like when we went to the club, you thought it would be a good experience but you did not make me dance or make me feel like I had to. Can you please tell me what I did wrong?"

"You did not do anything Lexie; it is just that voice in the back of my head."

She contemplated for a while. "Was it because I was with Will?" She looked into his eyes.

"Yes." He looked away ashamed.

"I was outside calling you, when I turned to go back inside I saw him. He looked really upset and I was wondered if I should let my presence be known. I did not have to do anything, his friend Charlie saw me. I called you once more and he came up to me and we started speaking. He was going to walk around the city and I told him about The Diner. He looked sad and I asked him if I could join him. I just wanted to make sure he was fine."

"Why were you holding his hand?"

"He confided in me and told me something about his family. I placed my hand over his; he is the one who turned his hand to hold mine."

"So you left it there?"

"I did not mean it as a romantic gesture and I'm sure neither did he."

"So what did he tell you?"

"Like I said he confided in me, not that I would tell anyone either way, it is not my story to tell."

"Do you forgive me for being a jealous asshat?"

She laughed and nodded, pulling him in for a kiss. "I do not feel anything for Will, John. Nothing, nada, zilch, zero. Only you, I am yours and you are mine. I am sorry I put that image in your head."

"I am no saint either; you did see me dancing with Taylor. It must have been harder knowing that I have been with her."

"To be fair I did tell you dance with her…Is my friendship with Will going to be a problem for us?"

He wanted to say yes, but her eyes asked him to say no. She did however want him to be honest with her. "I wish it could say no, but I would be lying."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you for being honest with me." She said quietly and looked out the widows; she was going to like it here she felt.

"You do not have to stop being friends with him Lexie, I would never ask you to do that for me."

"I would do just about anything for you John."

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "I know and I would do anything for you, which is why I will put aside my jealousy."

She gave him a slow deep kiss and her arms snaked around his head, trying to be as close to him as possible, she straddled him. He placed his arms around her back and started to roam her back. She brought her hands to his face, leading them down to his shirt. She started to unbutton his shirt as he found the hem of her dress making sure to be careful with her right leg he pulled it up to her waist. He stopped and threw his head back.

"What's wrong?" She asked breathing deeply in and out.

"I do not have a condom."

"Oh, well I think I'd be more offended if you did." She kissed his neck and unbuckled his belt.

"Lexie-"

"There are other things we can do," she whispered huskily in his ear.

"Such as?"

She stopped and looked into his eyes, giving him a bruising kiss. He looked at her, her eyes were black and she was biting her lip with that sexy smile. "I could tell you or…." She kissed his neck again and continued to unbutton and unzip his pants.

"Or?" He managed to whisper, it was hard to think with the way she was kissing him.

"I could show you." She said before she bit him under his ear.

***The Chariot-Teach**

***John Lennon-Oh My Love**

**Last chapter I forgot to credit "A weed is a plant out of place" to A Killer Inside Me by Jim Thompson.**


	34. Bonus 2

**A/N: I know I promised Lexie meeting her family, Wickham and the Netherfield Dance, but I've been super busy. This was part of my next chapter, but it was getting long, and I decided to post it as a bonus. Sorry you'll have to wait a while longer. Maybe I will be able to post it by Friday. **

**This is just something that came into my head. No worries, Darcy still likes Lizzie, he's just conflicted because he finds it easy to be around Lexie. The rest of the story should be mildly canon. Just wanted to get this out here. **

**There is also two small lemons. M at the beginning, and at the end though the first on is M as a precaution. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

-M-

Lexie lied on the couch trying to catch her breath. Her mind was on cloud nine. She was dizzy, and she could feel John kissing his way from her hips to her head skipping over the dress bundled at her waist. Once he reached her lips he gave her a slow and passionate kiss, helping her mind come back to reality.

"So I take it that you liked it?" She asked dreamily.

He responded with another deep kiss, he pulled her up to get as close to her as possible. He was still naked and she couldn't help but press herself up to him.

She pulled away, "If we keep going I'm going to want more."

"I guess it's up to me to be the responsible one and keep you from getting it." He smirked and placed kisses on her neck playing with her breasts over her bra.

"I am sure I could convince you otherwise if I tried. Should I try?" She challenged.

He pouted, "Fair enough," he gave her a chaste kiss and reluctantly got off of her. He started to dress. Once she could breathe normally she sat up and looked for her underwear. "Was I-did you like it?" She asked standing and looking away. She started to pull the sleeves of the dress back over her shoulder.

He hugged her from behind. "Did I do something to make you think otherwise?" He placed her hair over her shoulder exposing her neck to kiss her down her spine stopping at her waist. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, she felt her thighs get wet. She was just happy that skirt fell from her waist when she stood.

"No, but you still didn't answer the question." She said when he abruptly stopped and zipped up the dress.

-End-

"I more than enjoyed it, I loved it. Why did you do it? Not that I'm complaining in fact if you'd like to do it again I would be more than happy." He chuckled when she shied away. "I love how you can be bold one moment and shy the next."

"I first thought about it after you did it to me, and I wanted to try it. I wanted to make you feel good." She said quietly.

"You made me feel fantastic." He said turning her around he kissed her passionately and pulled away. "We taste good together." He smirked at her, and she blushed and buried her face into his chest. She breathed in his sent.

"I love you so much Jonathan. Thank you for loving me, I never thought that I was capable or worthy of love. But with you all of my doubts and worries seem to go away. I feel….free. I just want to make you as happy as you make me. I love how you are always smiling, I love your eyes." She said pulling him down so that their foreheads were touching.

"They are just brown Lexie there is nothing special about them."

Darcy had those icy blue eyes, and along with his demeanor he was intimidating. He was not afraid of him though, he was sure he could hold his own against him, but knew Darcy was the type to do whatever is necessary to achieve what he wants. He had that persona that didn't allow for questions. His grandfather would like him. One thing he could never instill into him was being cut throat. 'To run the company you need to be intimidating and cut throat.'

"They are more hazel, and they have specks of yellow and green." He smiled.

"I love you Alexandra." He kissed her and gently grabbed her hands, placing one on his waist and the other extending it as if to dance. "Will you dance with me?"

"There is no music." She giggled.

He smiled, and just started to slow dance. She felt silly but found that she was enjoying herself. She could be silly with him and she started singing:

*"Heaven, I'm in Heaven, And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak; And I seem to find the happiness I seek, When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek. Heaven, I'm in Heaven, And the cares that hang around me thro' the week. Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak, When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek…."

* * *

She arrived at Anne's pretty late, luckily no one noticed. She made her way up the stairs quietly and noticed that the light to one of the guest rooms was on through the door, but thought nothing of it. She went down to Anne's room and opened the door. Mary and Anne were waiting for her, in their pajamas.

They stayed up speaking and she eventually went to go change. She took her computer back to Anne's and decided to email Will since they did not have a chance to finish speaking.

_Will_

_Thank you for sharing your story with me. Sometimes it is easier to open up to a stranger. I would like to let you know something only a few people know. I recently found out that Rose Bennet is not my mother. Not that she ever was. James had an affair, and I am a result. I found out this Monday that my birth mother took her own life. I am actually like her, I am her spitting image. She too suffered with depression; she gave me up because her family might have disapproved. A year after I was born, she took her own life. The day she took her life she wrote in her journal, that she felt guilty because she gave me up. Something happened that reminded her. I do not believe that you would do something so drastic. I am only trying to tell you that feeling guilty helps no one. Yes, bad things happen, they happen all the time to different types of people. I would imagine that good people are the ones most affected. It is as if their whole world is shattered, and they start to question what they did to deserve their misfortune. Bad people I believe, think that they are cursed, and believe only bad things happen to them, I suppose, and grow to hate people that are more fortunate. Fate and life however do not care about such things, good or bad, it's all the same, one cannot exist without the other. Yin and Yang. To quote Anne," Our experiences make us stronger, and only the strong overcome the obstacles and hardships they are faced with."_

_You did not know what your old friend was capable of and you only tried to help him. You did what you thought was best at the time. In living with guilt, I would think you find it hard to come to a decision. I would assume you always second guess everything. Though it is true I do not have any feelings of guilt. I have experienced it briefly. For instance, Mary and Anne felt guilty the day after your birthday party. They felt like it was somehow their fault, as if they should have tried to reach out to me more. When the truth is they did try, I am the one who blocked them out. I felt guilty that they felt guilty when it was clearly I the one at fault. But what would I know?_

_I wish I could say more, but I feel I would only be repeating myself. Though I do not believe you told me your story to ask my opinion on the matter. I assume you probably needed someone to talk to. I believe that you should try speaking with Gina; it might help the both of you if you move past it together. I do not judge you for your decisions or mistakes; I still believe you are a good man, and my opinion of you has not changed in the slightest. But you will believe what you want to. You do not have to worry about me saying anything; it is your story to tell. So I still owe you a favor. -Lexie._

* * *

Lexie awoke before the sun rose, even though she fell asleep late, she was too overwhelmed. Today she would meet the rest of the Burton's. She carefully got up, which was difficult because she was asleep in the middle. She dressed to go for her morning walk, and to calm her nerves. It was getting colder each morning but she loved it and refused to take a sweater. She would have loved to jog, but she worried about stretching the stitches. Though the doctor told her it would be fine, her mind wouldn't allow her to. She knew this was the case with her palms. Last night had proven it. Though it hurt to put too much pressure, it was not damaging.

She felt nothing as she walked around several times, her mind too preoccupied with staying warm. Eventually she warmed up and began to worry about the meeting. Though it would not be until the evening, she wanted to mentally prepare. She did not know what to expect, she imagined from her grandfather the same reaction as her grandmother, then there was her aunt and cousins. Edward seemed like a loving and caring person, but everyone was different. She was too deep in thought; she did not notice that someone was walking up to her until she almost ran into him.

* * *

Will decided to stay the night, he did not wish to go home and explain his rude behavior to Charlie. He now owed Anne a favor, for driving all the way to his house and back into the city. He was baffled that she was reluctant to let him stay, but of course she knew if he told his aunt about being denied, she would have a fit. He was also too preoccupied with worry and anger to speak to Charlie or anyone else. Anne and Mary left him alone the whole ride. Would Lexie tell John anything? He did not think she would especially considering what happened last time he thought she betrayed Gina. _She would pay, of that he was sure_. He couldn't believe he had thought that. Lexie was his friend,_ only his friend_. That thought brought him sorrow. Had he been able to look past all her faults, he might have been the one to make her happy. _Was that true,_ he wondered. Then he began to think of Elizabeth and Wickham. Should he warn her? Should he warn the others? Should he let his father know?

No, Wickham was no danger to Elizabeth. She had no money, yes she was beautiful and who could not love her. But he hoped that she would see what kind of person he truly was. Perhaps he should warn her, but then what were the chances that she would run into him again. There was no chance she would have fallen for him in a couple of hours. Once he was settled in a room, luckily in Anne's side of the house, he tried to sleep but found he could not. His mind was running a mile a minute. He soon found sleep after several attempts at trying.

He woke up early the next day, and checked his email. The first one that grabbed his attention was Lexie's but he decided to read it last. He opened Georgie's and was happy to read that she was in high spirits. He had sent Gina the camera she wanted, knowing his father would not buy it, and he did not want her to dip into her funds even though she had no control over them. In this email she sent him over 30 pictures of random people and nature. She mentioned that she was not playing the guitar as much, that she started to play the bass more thanks to Anne and Alexa. But not to worry that Mary was making sure she kept at the piano and they would send each other videos, challenging the other to play a more difficult piece. She even started to email Hurst, about photography.

The second email he read was from Richard, he was going to come and stay with his aunt and Anne's until the end of the school year. The only bad news in both their opinions was that Rich was going to attend Silver M, with Anne. They still had the weekends to see each other though. He emailed him back asking him what he should do about Wickham, and voiced his concerns, and reasons not to do anything.

Then he finally go to Lexie's, if he told himself the truth he was worried about what she was going to say. If she was going to ask more questions, he wondered if he would tell her more. Much to his relief, she did not ask him anything, and she still held him in high esteem. Though she was right, her words would not change his mind, he was happy that she had given her opinion. This email seemed more personal than the last, and the last was about her. He was shocked at the information she had shared with him. There were so many questions he would like to ask her, but he would pay her the same curtesy and not ask.

He was looking out the window when he saw her walking. She was only wearing a shorts and a short sleeved shirt. He decided instead of emailing her he would speak to her in person, and knew he couldn't inside the house. She didn't even notice him and he was too embarrassed to say anything. He was staring at her leg. Her calf was worse than he thought. Though many of her scars were healed, some were still healing, her shorts were mid thy and he saw her stitches. They were long and made the shape of an upside down 'y'. It was almost ironic, he thought that she would have to look at that letter and not think about the question. She would surly see the scar for the rest of her life he believed, along with the scars on her hand. He had seen them yesterday, now he understood why she didn't want to go to school.

"Bloody Hell! Will!" She screamed startled and both jumped back literally and mentally.

"Lexie, good mornings how are you?"

"Good morning. I find myself in deep thought, I am sorry I didn't see you."

"What a strange coincidence, the same goes for me."

"Well I was about to head back inside, I will see you at breakfast."

_Does she not want to speak to me? _"Actually I wished to speak to you."

"About?" She asked baffled.

"I just wanted to thank you for listening, and sharing your opinion knowing that it would not make a difference."

She gave a small smile. "Think nothing of it." She was turning to walk away.

"Actually there is more I wished to speak to you about." He didn't want to let her go.

She stopped and looked at him. Then she turned a deep shade of red. "I have to go now." She turned to walk away turning around the opposite way, and he realized that she realized her scars were exposed. He grabbed her by the arm stopping her.

He looked at her, "You're still beautiful," he said quietly and leaned in and she backed away.

"I think it would be best if we were no longer friends Will." She said looking away.

"Why?" He asked hurt. "Do you not feel anything for me anymore?"

"I do not believe I ever gave you the impression that I had any romantic feelings for you, unless you overheard me speaking with Anne the day you came over after the concert." He stiffened, and loosened his grip but did not let her go.

"Even if I did, that was in the past, and I am with John. I am his and he is mine. I have told you how I feel about John. If you were my friend why would you want to take away my happiness?"

"I could make you happy as well." He said defeated.

"I have no doubt that you will make someone very happy Will, even me. Though I do not know you well, you are a good man, your aunt speaks highly of you." She said genuinely sincere. "I have John, I want him and I will be with him as long as he wants me. It is nothing against you, I have always liked John, ever since we were younger. Though we were never friends, and he took his anger out on me, and I felt nothing these past years, I am in love with him to the moon and back. I will never hurt him, or do anything to cause him pain."

He released her, he was ashamed and he was angry. He did not even mean to try and kiss her, it just happened.

"I wish I could tell you not to feel bad, but I know what rejection feels like. Please listen to what I said, I am very honored that someone like you would like me, and find me pretty enough to consider, but I cannot give my heart to you."

"What do you mean someone like me would like someone like you?" He asked though he knew the answer.

"You know exactly what I mean. Though I do not hold it against you. Any girl would be lucky to have you Will." _Any girl but you._

"I am sorry, I know you have John, I know you love each other, I do not know what came over me. Please I still wish to be your friend, I do not have many."

"I cannot promise you anything, I must speak to John first." All he could do was nod. "What were you going to speak to me about?"

"Last night you told John that you were going to show him where you will be staying." She tensed but nodded. "Can you-will you be ok on your own?"

"I am not alone, nor will I be staying alone. That is all I wish to say," he nodded his understanding. "I will see you later." She turned to walk away, and then stopped. "Will you please let Gina know that you told me, about you ex friend?" He looked at her like she had grown two heads. "It is just that I would want to know if you revealed something that involved me. If you do not tell her I will."

He got noticeably angry. "You have no right to tell her anything and I will be damned if you remind her of anything that happened."

"I suppose you are not as close as I thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He was seething.

"Speak to her Will." She said softly. "I will tell her, that I do not know the whole story, nor will I ask her anything. I just want her to know that I know, it is her story as much as it is yours."

"This isn't a story Alexa! This actually happened, you cannot just-"

"A story is an account of past events in someone's life. Speak to her." With that she turned to leave.

She entered the house and went straight to her room, to change. Fate was cruel, she knew this. She called John and asked him if she could go over right now to which he agreed. She went to Anne's room and asked her if she could take her. Anne agreed and when they were leaving, they were stopped by Mrs. De Bough.

* * *

Will was eating, when his aunt came down and joined him, she did not seem surprised to see him, and she wasn't. She had looked out the window and saw him and Alexa speaking, standing close to each other. She knew they would make a good match, and when she sat down to eat. She told William about Alexa and the Burton's, asking him if he had ever heard their name, to which he had not.

He found out more from his aunt than he did from Lexie, but he feigned interest.

"Where are you girls off to so early, that you have not eaten breakfast?"

Mary looked down, Anne said nothing and Lexie answered. "I am sorry Mrs. De Bough I have some urgent business to attend to that slipped my mind. Anne is going to take me and come back."

"It is not like you to forget something Alexa. William will take you, Anne must eat. You know how sick she gets around the fall."

"Ready Alexa?" Will asked impassively, not allowing Anne to protest. Lexie just agreed and gave Anne and Mary a hug, and saying goodbye to Mrs. De Bough.

He looked over at her, she had not said a word, she was looking out the window but he could tell she was upset. She wore brown knee high boots, a teal skirt that went to her knees. She had cream colored shirt and a big maroon bohemian scarf. She took out her mp3 player from her purse and noticed it was a brand bag. In fact all her clothes looked brand new and expensive. She connected her mp3 and he was shocked at the 'music' that was playing if it could be called that.

"Please drop me off downtown and I will take a bus to my destination."

"If I am back too soon, they will know something happened, at least Anne will, and I do not wish to have her angry with me."

She just nodded and he drove her to the outskirts of the city. He began to wonder where they were, but then he started to see mansions in between the fields. She pulled out her phone and sent a message. He approached a big iron gate and it opened. They drove down a lane with trees on both sides leading up to a huge mansion. He had always believed his home to be the most beautiful, and he still did. His was older, and his home was still the better, but there was no denying this house was almost as good. He looked up the steps and saw John, with his niece and a boy. John was smiling until he saw Will. The car stopped and Lexie got out of the car.

Nicky and Nate where jumping up and down, and went running up to her. "LEXA!" She bent down and hugged both of them tightly. "We missed you ssssooooo much!"

"Here." Nate said handing her a folded paper.

She opened it and saw it was a get well card. There were flowers of different colors, a sun and clouds, scribbles, and a stick figure in the school uniform with red hair and green eyes. An image passed through her mind of a similar card, and she pushed it away. She gave them a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you, I love it. I'm going to put it in my room. I missed you guys too!"

The kids started naming a bunch of things they had to do together, Will stood awkwardly outside and John came walking up to her, putting a smile on his face. Though he did not look it, he was seething mad, and she knew it. He was not going to take the news well. Will coughed and said hello to John.

Nicky said "Hello Fir-fi-lm, Uncle, how do you say that man's name again?"

"Fitzwilliam." Nate started to laugh and Nicky soon joined in.

"You have a funny name, can I call you Fizt?"

"You may call me William." Will said a annoyed and angry. His intimidating posture and stone façade caused the kids to get upset. Lexie came up to the kids and put a protective arm around them.

"Thank you for the ride William. I will see you another time. Say goodbye to William, Nate and Nicky." She said impassively.

"Goodbye William." Nicky said sadly turning to hide in Lexie and Nate did not say anything at all.

"Nathaniel Parker?" John said sternly.

"Bye you big meanie!" He said and kicked Will in the chins before running away. Nicky ran away with him.

Will was about to say something but Lexie beat him to it. "Will, they are only children."

"Monsters would have been the word I would have used!" He mumbled. John took a step towards him and she placed a hand on his arm.

"Goodbye, William." She said followed by John and they turned to go inside.

The kids were waiting by the door when they entered. Nicky was holding Noah's hand being a protective sister. "Is that mean man gone?" Nate asked, frightened he would get in trouble. John just ruffled his hair and told him yes.

The tension broken the kids got animated about Lexie being there and started to make plans again.

"I promise, that we will do all of those things, but I need to talk to your Uncle first ok?" They were saddened but agreed.

* * *

They went to his room, and she asked him to sit down. He had not said anything and no doubt was willing to hear her out. She told him verbatim everything that happened this morning leaving out the details of Will's story, which she explained that was the only reason she was not telling him those pieces of information. Leading up to how Will dropped her off. When she was finished she stood there with her head down, too afraid to look at him. She was pacing up and down the whole way through she did not see his reaction to anything.

"Did you want to kiss him?"

"No. I never once thought about it."

He walked up to her and lifted her chin up. "What did I tell you about your chin?"

"To keep it up," she said lifting her head up to see him.

-M-

He leaned down to kiss her, slowly at first and then he ran his tongue across her lips and she opened it allowing him entrance. He pulled her in closer and he lifted her up and carried her to the bed without their lips parting. They laid their making out and touching each other and soon they had lust in their eyes. He broke away just to look down on her, both breathing hard. He sat her up and removed her scarf and shirt. Kissing her neck and unclasped her bra. There was a knock at the door and he ignored it.

-End-

"Uncle John, Mama said to come eat breakfast." Nicky yelled through the door.

He groaned. "I'll get rid of her." He said giving her a chaste kiss.

"Actually, I am pretty hungry, I skipped breakfast."

"Then we shall get food in you. You're going to need all the energy you can get," he told her huskily.

"Good morning Alexa! I have not seen you in a long time."

"Good morning Mrs. Drake, Jenny. I am sure John explained why?"

"Yes, I am glad to see that you are doing well." She smiled sweetly, and they ate catching up.

Afterwards, John wanted to go back to his room, but the kids wanted to play. Nicky gave him her big puppy dog eyes, as did Nate who was learning from his sister. After playing for several hours, Mrs. Drake told the kids it was time to clean up their rooms. They had maids, but they wanted to teach the children good values. John and Lexie snuck off to his room.

"I almost forgot I have something for you." She went to her purse and pulled out a 5x7 frame, and handed it to him. It was beautiful and the paper framed looked like a page from her journal.

*"Once in a lifetime, someone comes into our life that we really connect with heart to heart… soul to soul. A friendship develops and love follows. With all my being I know that you are my "once in a lifetime," and each time I think of you I realize how lucky I am to have found you. Thank you for all your love… thank you for all that you are… thank you for being a part of my life each and every day! I love you! –Alexandra Bee."

She looked at him, nervously and he placed the frame on the nightstand and hugged her. "I love you, you are my once in a life time." His lips came crashing down on hers, hard and he lifted her taking her to the bed. He was more demanding and she loved that.

-M-

They undressed each other quickly and he reached for a condom, but didn't put it on yet. He peppered kisses on her face, down her body, while his hands explored each curve. His hand reached her sex first and he looked up at her, she was soaking wet and he smirked, before he placed a finger inside of her. She gasped and arched her back, his mouth and other hand giving their attention to her breasts. She moaned his name, and he moved his hand faster, getting more and more frantic with each whimper and moan she gave. He felt her tighten, and stopped, he did not want her to come yet.

She sat up angered and forced him on his back. She kissed him deeply and made her way to his neck and nibbled her way down to him and give his tip a kiss. He sharply inhaled when her lips engulfed him slowly. He opened his eyes and saw that she was on her knees and her hips were in the air. The curve of her back looked deeper, and he thrust his hips up. She didn't seem to mind, she picked up her pace and he placed a hand on the back of her head, and thrust up again. He was close, and then she abruptly stopped. He opened his eyes and sat up, she had that smile on her face. He smirked at her and pulled her on top of him, placing the condom on before she lowered herself onto him.

-End-

* * *

"I miss this." She said drawing circles on his chest.

"Sex?"

She giggled, "Yes, but this, just being in your arms, your family."

"I miss this too, you belong here Lexie."

She sighed and kissed his chest. "Have you ever had sex without a condom?"

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering if there was a difference."

"I'm sure there is."

"I was thinking of taking birth control." She told him.

"I do not like the idea of you taking more pills."

"One more wouldn't hurt, besides I have not taken one of them as much as I used to. Ever since I left that house I don't have panic attacks."

"I'd rather use condom."

"We can keep using them, if it makes you feel better, but they have been known to break."

"What would you do if you did get pregnant?"

"I'd keep it." She said without hesitation.

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you, and it would be a part of you. I-Even if you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Lexie- you know I would take care of you."

"I know, but I also know that we are young. I-" she tried getting up but he wouldn't let her.

"Talk to me."

"If Ashley had decided not to have me I wouldn't be here. A part of me at times wishes that I wasn't here, but I have no reason to complain. I would want to keep and raise it, I would never do what she did, even if I did it alone." He was going to say something. "But I know I wouldn't be alone, that you would be there."

***Fred Astaire- Cheek to Cheek **

***Children of the Inner Light (A card I saw at a gas station.)**


	35. Chapter 33

**A/N: Finally, here is the Netherfield Dance scene, along with more Wickham and Lexie meets her family. I really hope you like this chapter. I find it hard to write things that have been written before. Like I have read a lot of P&amp;P Fanfics I don't know what's original or what is a mash up or an idea from someone else. **

**Thank you for you guys who read, follow, or review, it means a lot. I hope all of you had 'Happy Holiday's' with your loved ones. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own P&amp;P all rights belong to the great Jane Austen.**

Ch. 33

Lizzie was exhausted by the time they got home. She wanted to speak with Jane, but Jane went straight to her room. She couldn't help but blame Alexa. How could she be so heartless? Especially to Jane, she remembered the way Jane kept looking around for Alexa, waiting and hoping she would come and say hello. She wished Charlie had not told her anything, the point of tonight was to get Jane's mind off of Alexa and cheer her up. She got into her pajamas and looked at the opposite end of the room, she had moved her desk to the corner and hung a couple more photos and posters, but it still looked empty.

Her head hit the pillow and she smiled despite the fact that Jane was probably upset. She thought about the cute guy she had met tonight, George Wickham. After Darcy had left they continued to dance, and he still couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and soon his hands joined in. He was respectful of course but it still had an effect on her. They spent the majority of the time dancing, and even exchanged phone numbers. It was not as if she never dated anyone, she had but it always turned into a friendship, and none of them had been as cute as George. She wondered when she would see him again and hoped that the fates would help her out.

She woke up the next morning and decided to forego her jog. She felt exhausted and she had danced enough last night to make up for her morning exercise. She made her way to eat breakfast and her mother was humming and made a feast for them to eat.

"Where is Jane she is usually up by this time? Lizzie go check on her, she is going to need to eat in case we are out all day."

"Where are you guys going?" Lydia asked.

"All of us will be going to the mall to find Jane and Lizzie their costumes for the party. Jane's has to be perfect."

"She's already going out with Charlie, what does it matter if she looks perfect or not?" Kitty asked.

"That is why _you_ will never be able to keep a man once you get him Kitty." She snapped. "Lydia please explain to Kitty the importance of looking perfect?"

Lydia beamed, "Jane has to look perfect, otherwise she could lose Charlie. One must always look their best, there are plenty of girls out there that would throw themselves at Charlie. To keep a guy interested you must be sure you always look better than the completion."

"Especially because Jane refuses to wear one of those sexy costumes that everyone wears these days." Her mother said.

"Mom, you know Jane is too shy to wear those." Lizzie said defending Jane.

"And what is your excuse Lizzie?" She asked. "You know it will help your chances of catching someone as cute and hopefully as rich as Charlie. You know I heard that Billy Collins was invited to the party."

Lydia and Kitty burst out laughing.

"I'm going to go check on Jane!" Lizzie got up and ran out of the room quickly.

She knocked on the door and there was no answer, she opened the door. It was dark and she could barely see anything. She found the curtain and opened it. She looked at Jane, her heart broke a little, she had tearstained cheeks. "Jane honey, it's time to wake up." She shook her lightly.

"Ugh!" She mumbled and buried her face into her pillow.

"Come on. Mom wants to go shopping for your costume; we only have six more days. As you know soon she'll start to go on about her nerves."

"Lizzie I do not care about her nerves. I do not care about getting a costume; all I care about is the fact that my own sister does not love me!" She yelled and her eyes started to water. "Don't you care that she's gone?"

"She is our half-sister Jane, and it's not like she ever showed that she loved us. She was always so sad and depressed. When did you ever see her smile? Or laugh? Or care about being part of the family. To answer your question I did care until she proved to us she didn't. We just have to accept the fact that _she_ is the one who doesn't want anything to do with us. She moved on and so should we."

"I guess you're right Liz, it's just that it hurts so much. I wish I could be as strong as you."

"It did hurt, but the way she is helped me get over it. That is what you must think about Jane, do not let her get to you."

* * *

After convincing Jane to get out of bed, and that she has to find a costume that will blow Charlie's mind she made her way to her room. Her phone vibrated on the nightstand and she saw she had four messages.

George: *Hi Lizzie, it's George.*

George: *This is Lizzie right?*

George: *Denny asked Kitty for your number, any reason why you're ignoring me?*

George: *Sorry I do not want to seem like a crazy stalker, it's just I had a good time last night and I wanted to get to know you. If you do not reply I will take the hint.*

She smiled big. *Hey George, sorry I left my phone in my room. I had a good time last night and would like to get to know you too.*

George: *Oh, that's good, I was worried for a second there. So did you have any plans today?*

*Yea, actually. My mom is taking me and my sisters out to buy costumes for this Fri.*

George: *Aren't you a lil too old to go trick or treating?*

*LOL NO! You can never be too old to get free candy!. But I have to go to a party this weekend.*

George: *I see, do you think I could help you pick out your costume, I have an idea what you would look good in;)*

*Flattery will only get you so far. Besides I know what I look good in, I'm afraid your assistance is not required*

George: *Maybe we will run into one another at the mall? And maybe we can become better acquainted?*

*Maybe;)*

*I have to go, got to get ready. Bye*

Lizzie decided to change again hoping that George would go to the mall just to see her. The thought made her blush. She found herself wearing denim Capri-pants, with a green and navy blue striped shirt, with her Converse and placed her hair in a loose bun. She decided not to wear any make up, though she hadn't worn much last night, she wanted to see if he liked her for her, or if he would he treat her like a friend.

* * *

They arrived at the wall and went to several stores. After the first two the girls had already found their costumes. Jane was going to be a sexy princess, with a modest skirt line, after their mother insisted and boasted on and on about how wonderful it was for her and no other one would do. Of course Jane conceded. She was going to be Aurora. Lizzie found a beautiful Shakespearian dress. It was a type of suede. The dress was green and had gold trimming. It hugged her body well, giving her curves. The front stopped at her wrists when her hands were down and the back was longer going to the floor. The chest had a lot of detailed artwork in gold and the sleeves went to her shoulder and opened up the rest of the way. They had a small gold bow at the shoulder, allowing the fabric to puff, and her arms were exposed. The inside of the sleeves were gold and it came with a headpiece that was green and had a gold ribbon wrapped around it. The crown had a light green vial going down the back. All she needed were gold high heels.

* * *

Her mother saw a sale and abandoned them. They made their way to the food court and saw Lydia and Kitty speaking with George, and Denny. They walked up to them and George gave her a panty dropping smile. She however looked unaffected. They started to walk around, Jane went into a store and Kitty and Lydia saw a friend from school, taking Denny with them.

"Were you able to find a costume? Or would my assistance be required?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I found one on my own, like I said I would." She smiled.

"That is good, I was hoping to run into you, and instead I ran into Kitty and Lydia."

"I hope that their presence wasn't too unbearable."

"Not at all, they are quite charming, and pleasant. Especially your sister Jane."

"Yes, Jane is a big sweetheart. So how do you like our little city?" She had wanted to ask about his encounter with Darcy, but would not bring up the subject.

"I find I enjoy it. I grew up in a small city like this. Well it was not as small nor was it big. You live in Meryton near Denny right?"

"Yes. A couple of houses away, though they are miles apart. It's not like houses in the city."

"And the Bingley's I assume live near you seeing how well you are acquainted with them?"

"Yes, they also go to school with us."

"Even Darcy?" He asked a little shocked. She bit her cheek to hide her smile.

"Yes, even Darcy. So I gather that you know him? Or what is so shocking about him going to school with us _poor girls_?"

"Yes I know him. I just never thought that he would go to a public school." He said with a chuckle.

"You seem to know him pretty well." She said trying to get more information.

"I should, we grew up together, we were best friends."

She raised an eyebrow at him, skeptically.

"It's a great surprise I know, after seeing the way he gave me the cold shoulder last night. Do you know him well?"

"As much as I ever wish to, I don't know him too well, but I can tell you from what I do know, I think he's a jerk."

"I am sure there are few others who share that opinion besides myself."

"Really? But no one likes him at school. Everyone doesn't like that he's so proud and he's pretty snobbish, well except for all those girls who don't care about that kind of thing."

"I wish I could feel sorry for him, but it seems like his faults finally caught up to him. Not that it ever happens to people like him. Just because he has money."

"In the little time I have known him he has proven to be a jerk."

"Are you going to suffer the rest of the school year with him?"

"I really wouldn't know. I hope that him being here won't affect your plans with your family."

"Like he could scar me away. If he has a problem being in the same town as me, then he can leave. Though we aren't on the best of terms I have no reason to avoid him except one."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Thank you. You see my father used to work for him, he was his assistant. He died when I was young, and Darcy and I were best friends. His father raised me and took care of me and loved me like I was his own son better even. He was training me to work with him, and he was paying for my education, so that I could work with him after I graduated."

"I guess your plans changed?"

"Yes, but I have to start from the beginning. Darcy and I were inseparable even though I was a year older than him, but once we reached high school, he changed. Being older I was not able to hang around him as much as we used to. He started to push me away, and I did not know why until I caught him coming out of his father's room, but I didn't think anything strange about it. The next day his father accused me of stealing jewelry." He said filled with sadness.

"To which I denied, and confronted Darcy later about it. He told me that he wanted me gone, he was jealous that his father loved me more than him, and gave me the most attention. He said I took everything away from him, his father, his sister and now I was after the job that was going to be his."

Lizzie was thrown off by the later of reasons.

"I had no idea what he was talking about. Even though Mr. Darcy helped me out a lot, I still worked hard to prove my worth to him. Unlike Darcy who had everything handed to him. But Darcy didn't see it that way. He thought that I was going to take his spot next to his father, but I was just going to work there. I probably would have been placed high up there, but not as high as Darcy. As for his sister, we saw each other as siblings. We were closer than her and Darcy were, he was always too busy to pay attention to her. You see she is two years younger than him, and she is daddy's little girl. Both of us were closer to his dad than Darcy ever was."

"That's horrible!"

"I know, he planted the missing jewelry in my room, and after that Mr. Darcy wanted nothing to do with me. He cut me off and I wasn't able to go to college anymore. So I'm staying with my aunt and uncle until I can get back on my feet, working wherever they will hire me. I just wish I knew how Georgie was doing, she isn't allowed to speak to me or her dad would cut her off."

"I knew Darcy was bad, but I didn't think he was that bad. How could anyone stoop so low?"

"Some people are just horrible, I am sure one day karma will come around."

"I wish there was something you could do. You seem to be handling things better than I would have."

"Well I don't have the resentful temper that some people have." He said knowingly, and she understood. Darcy had told her he had a bad temper. "At the moment, my situation isn't that bad. I am with my family, and getting to know Denny. Plus I wouldn't have ever met you, had I been in college right now. So you shouldn't feel sorry for me."

* * *

The whole car ride she was quiet and thinking about what George had told her. She knew Darcy was proud, but this was something else. Of course he would make anyone who upset him pay for wounding him, even if it was an accident. She went straight to her room and Jane followed her.

"Hey Liz, are you ok? You haven't said anything since we left the mall."

"Jane! George just told me the most horrible thing."

She told Jane the whole story that George told her, and Jane was shocked.

"Are you sure Lizzie? I mean I know that you don't like Will, but I don't think he'd ever do something like that. Charlie holds him in the highest esteem."

"Yes, I could just tell by the way his voice sounded and the looks he would get in his eyes. You know I'm good at reading people."

"I guess, I don't know what to think."

"I know it's hard to believe someone could be so horrible."

* * *

Lexie, John, Anne, Hurst and Mary were riding the elevator to the top floor; each had a hand on Lexie who was trying to breathe. The elevator stopped and they exited. John leading Lexie to the door. She was unsure if she should knock but the door opened. Sawyer was standing there with a small smile. John stood beside her as she entered the room, followed by Anne, Hurst and Mary. She held her head up as they entered the living room.

"Hello, Alexa it is nice to see you again," he walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello, E-Uncle." She said pulling away from the hug and the smile on his face was priceless. "Hello", she said to everyone. "This is Johnathan Drake, Stanley Hurst, Anne De Bough, and Mary Phillips." She said as they bowed at their names.

"It is nice to meet you all. This is my wife. Lillian, my sons Kevin and Louis, you've already met your grandmother Chelsea, and Sawyer, and this is your grandfather Thomas Burton." All of them also bowed at the mention of their name. Her grandfather came up to her, and looked at her up and down. She started to walk backwards towards John, but Thomas pulled her in for a tight hug.

"It is nice to finally meet you Alexandra."

"Thank you." She said quietly. Everyone came to also gave her a hug, except for her cousins, they shook her hand.

Lillian was as nice as her uncle, as were his children. They seemed like the perfect loving family. Her grandfather was a bit intimidating and a majority of the time, he was serious. His eyes however were soft. But every so often Lexie would look at him and he would give her a small smile. After getting to know each other more, Kevin and Louis pulled out a big package from behind the couch.

"We each got you a gift." Kevin told her handing her the package. "The case is from one of us and the violin is from my mother and I."

She accepted it, begrudgingly. But smiled and thanked them genuinely. It was beautifully wrapped, like all the gifts Anne, and Hurst had given her. She carefully unwrapped it she leaned towards John, because everyone except her friends were staring at her. Mrs. Burton understood and asked Edward where they would be eating. It was a violin case, but she knew from the weight that there was a violin inside. She carefully lifted the latches. Inside was a Bridge Golden Tasman Electro-Acoustic Violin, she gasped.

"I am sorry but I cannot accept this." She said looking up, and her cousins face fell. "It is not that I do not like it, nor appreciate it, but it is too expensive. I enjoy the little things in life; it's the little things that make up life. No one has to feel guilty about anything. I'm happy, and I am happy to have met you, but I do not need anything." She calmly said _It's best to know_.

"Play us something Alexa." Mrs. Burton said commandingly.

Edward looked at her sharply, and was about to protest, but Lexie took out the violin. She made her way to the window to look out. The sun was setting and it left a beautiful glow in the city, some street lights were turned on, and she saw the cars passing by. She felt someone walk up to her, it was Mary, who squeezed her shoulder and went to sit at the piano. She took a deep breath and made sure it was tuned by playing her scales several times; trying to get past the weird feeling in her left hand. She at least owed it to them for considering and listening to her on Friday.

She took a deep breath and slowly turned around avoiding every ones gaze, she went up to Mary, and told her the song she wished to play and removed the scarf. Thinking of Ashley, she closed her eyes and played for the loss she felt, for the love she would never know, or thought she would feel for someone she didn't know: *Kiss the Rain-Yiruma

_I often close my eyes_

_And I can see you smile_

_You reach out for my hand_

_And I'm woken from my dream_

_Although your heart is mine_

_It's hollow inside_

_I never had your love_

_And I never will_

_And every night_

_I lie awake_

_Thinking maybe you love me_

_Like I've always loved you_

_But how can you love me_

_Like I loved you when_

_You can't even look me straight in my eyes_

_I've never felt this way_

_To be so in love_

_To have someone there_

_Yet feel so alone_

_Aren't you supposed to be_

_The one to wipe my tears_

_The on to say that you would never leave_

_The waters calm and still_

_My reflection is there_

_I see you holding me_

_But then you disappear_

_All that is left of you_

_Is a memory_

_On that only, exists in my dreams_

_I don't know what hurts you_

_But I can feel it too_

_And it just hurts so much_

_To know that I can't do a thing_

_And deep down in my heart_

_Somehow I just know_

_That no matter what_

_I'll always love you_

_So why am I still here in the rain_

Everyone clapped and she opened her eyes. She gave a small smile and placed the violin carefully in its case and gave Kevin and Louis, and Lilly a big hug. At first they were shocked but returned it, reluctantly letting her go when she pulled away. "It sounds amazing thank you. It was an amazing opportunity to play it."

"You are an excellent player and only deserve the best." Mrs. Burton said refusing to look at anyone. "Think of it asn an early graduating present. You said you were still considering only finishing this semester." She was about to protest. "You shall keep it, and play it for special occasions. You already gave much of the credit to the violin." Mrs. Burton said trying to sound condescending.

"Thank you, I will cherish it for the rest of my life."

* * *

Sawyer announced that the diner reservations were ready, and the large group made their way downstairs and into a limo. They arrived at the nicest restaurant in the city. They got to know more about one another and even took an interest in her friends. The boys hit it off well, and Lexie found that she like Lilly.

Mrs. Burton, although obviously thought highly of herself, was still kind in her own way. The only one she could not comprehend was Mr. Burton Sr. She was sure that he at least liked her, but he hardly spoke, unless asked something. Diner was nice enough; Lexie was relaxed when they arrived back at the apartment. Her grandfather wished to speak to her, alone, but her uncle suggested that John also join them.

She said goodbye to Anne, Hurst and Mary, telling Anne and Mary not to wait up for her for it was a school day. She asked John if he wanted to stay with her, and reassured him that she would be fine on her own. He didn't answer, and walked with her to her family. The women and her cousins were going back to the hotel they were staying at, and she gave them a hug, and thanked them again.

* * *

He looked at Alexa and John, he had been observing them all night, along with her friends. He of course knew Johnathan's grandfather, and looked onto Alexa's record. They seemed like they were in love and that worried him. John maybe allowed to date whom he wishes, but Mr. Drake had high standards to whom he would allow his grandson to marry. He had revealed how heartbroken Jenny was, after her divorce. Although Alexa was everything someone from their society should be, she was too emotional, and took pills. Though she seemed to have dealt with his wife, he was going to try and push her.

"Tell me Alexa, are you and John sleeping together?"

She clenched her jaw. "May I inquire why you would like to know first."

"We wouldn't want to repeat the past."

"Are you referring to a pregnancy out of wedlock or a possible embarrassment to _your_ family's name?" She asked.

"Both. It is not just our family's name, but Mr. Drake's as well."

She looked at John, and he nodded for her to answer. "Yes," she answered unashamed.

"Tomorrow Lillian will accompany you to the doctors so you make get birth control." He said indifferently.

"Mr. Burton, we are carful, and I would not like Lexie to take anymore pills. We have already discussed what we would do if such a thing were to occur."

"Mr. Drake, I know your grandfather, and I know how he would react if he knew you were dating someone like Alexa."

"There is nothing wrong with Alexa, she is perfect the way she is."

"Does he know about her condition? Or the fact that she takes pills?"

John froze and Lexie looked at him begging him to say yes. "No." Lexie felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest, but Lexie showed no emotion on her face or in her eyes.

"Did you not think that is an important factor for him to know?"

"His reasons are his own." Lexie said nonchalantly trying to defend John.

"Lexie the reason I did not tell him, was because I do not care about those things. They do not define who you are."

Lexie just nodded and gave a small smile. "Mr. Burton, I do not claim to be perfect, the decisions I make are mine. If you cannot accept me for who I am then it is best if we severe our acquaintance now. Only a handful of people know about Ashley. I-"

"Alexa, I looked into your condition, and I know you would not do anything to embarrass the family. I am only concerned about how you will respond to the media attention if there is any here. Either way Sawyer will stay with you, there are a lot of people who would love to cause my family harm. I did not get to where I am by being a pleasant man. I have angered a lot of people throughout the years. I do not want to lose you." Mr. Burton said sadly. "I accept you as you are, and I will do anything in my power to protect you. I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries."

"It is fine, really, I understand your concerns. I will go to the doctors tomorrow, and I will move in by the end of the week. If we could meet tomorrow as well I have more questions I would like to ask but I am tired and must go home now." She said quietly.

* * *

"Lexie are you ok you haven't said anything since we left."

"What would you like me to say?" She said empty.

"Are you upset that my grandfather does not know everything about you."

"A little, but it shall pass." He was about to say something. "I- it makes me feel like you are emba-ashamed of me, but I _know_ that's not true. I just need time to ignore my feelings and listen to reason." She kissed him and held his hand reassuringly.

* * *

Monday:

Lizzie was in a bad mood on Monday. Jane, was still upset, and now she had to deal with Darcy in science and during lunch time. She made sure to get to science early and ask the teacher if it was possible to switch seats with someone. She was happy to know someone else wanted to switch as well, and the teacher did not ask her any questions.

When Will came in he was surprised to see another person sitting at their desk, but Caroline was still there. He glanced at Lizzie but she was trying hard not to look at him. During lunch he noticed that she kept looking at him, and he was thrown off, because she didn't want to talk to him, no matter how hard he tried, she even stopped arguing with him. When he would catch her eyes he saw that fire behind them he loved to see.

* * *

Lexie had forgotten her mp3 player when she got out of the car and when he left, he realized that they were listening to The Chariot. He decided to pry and looked through it. He saw the songs that she had listened to recently and wrote them down. Later as he listened to them, he realized that it was a window to her mind, all of the love songs must have been one of the songs she sang to John, and the others she must have listened to because of the Bennet's.

Smile-Judy Garland

Skyscraper-Demi Levato

It's Not too Late-Three Days Grace

Haunted-Beyoncé

Only Girl (in the World)-Rihanna

E.T.-Katy Perry

Strange and Beautiful-Aqualung

Oh My Love-John Lennon

Crazy for You-Adele

Halo-Beyoncé

All Around Me-Flyleaf

*Fully Alive-Flyleaf

Speak-The Chariot

Firework-Katy Perry

Analyze-Thom Yorke

Runs in the Family-Amanda Palmer

Bad Habit-The Dresden Dolls

Good Day-The Dresden Dolls

Crawling- Linkin Park

He emailed her apologizing to her and John, explaining that he did not mean to kiss her, it just happened. He also called Georgie at night and asked how she was doing. She had said she was fine but he kept pressing. She confessed that she still had nightmares about George. When asked why she didn't tell him anything, she answered that she did not want to trouble him more than she already had. He had already done so much for her. He said that they needed to speak and invited her to the Charlie's party this weekend. He told her that Lexie knew some of what had happened he was expecting her to be worried but he was surprised that Georgie was happy about it. She told him she would speak with Lexie.

* * *

Lexie had returned to school on Tuesday and she was happy to see that no one cared about her absence. She would get evil looks from several girls when she and John would walk down the hall together, but focused on John. Everyone knew by now that they were dating, and she would hold his hand but that was all she was comfortable with. Dr. Stone had lowered her medication again, the Burton's had gone back home. She was going to go visit them for Thanksgiving when Mr. Burton was going to tell the world, well the half that cared about their new edition to the family. She would go to John's after school, and although John was still mad at Will, he allowed Lexie and him to be friends.

She emailed Jane for her birthday. She had been framing the get well card Nicky and Nate gave her when a memory came to her. She remembered a get well card, from one of the times James had hit her. Jane had given it to her, and she shed a few tears. Jane did not deserve her coldness from last Saturday. She was everything sweet, like Bubbles from the Powderpuff Girls. In her email, she explained what happened on Saturday and apologized for not saying goodbye the day she left the house. She let Jane know that Jane was to blame as well. Jane knew she was there, and did not make the effort herself to reach out, or help Anne pack, knowing Lexie was useless. But she did not hold any ill feelings towards Jane, and she explained that. Jane emailed her back thanking her and apologizing, agreeing with her. Jane had asked how she was doing and Lexie told her that she was fine, not letting her know about the Burton's.

* * *

John did want to go to the party but had promised to take Nicky and Nate Trick-or-Treating. He asked Lexie if she would want to go with them and was happy that he invited her. Nicky wanted to be Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and Lexie suggested they dress up with them. She informed Anne, Mary and Hurst about her plans and Anne suggested that they all go trick-or-treating, and then to the party. John liked the idea and Lexie was reluctant. Anne suggested they go as characters from the same movie, Mary had suggested Anne, could be the Red Queen in honor of her mother, Lexie should be the Mad Hatter because of her reddish hair, and she was the silliest out of them. Anne was bold and suggested that they wear the "sexy" versions of their characters:

Lexie was dressed as a sexy Mad Hatter. She wore a white skirt that started at her waist and stopped a little higher than mid-thigh with a gold trim. The top was a white corset that covered her chest well, but one could still tell she was well endowed. She was happy for once to have enough money to have a costume custom made. Skirts she wore usually lifted in the back because of her big butt, but she did not have to worry about it now. What she worried about were the hideous scars on her thigh. She had gotten the stiches removed today and you could still see the indents. But she had promised Anne and Mary that all three of them would join the heard and wear sexy costumes. _Do they not see that with the scars exposed I'm anything but sexy?_

She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. She liked the medium purple hat that was to one side of her head with a gold ribbon. She was happy Anne made her a perfectly 10/16 sign, and they placed two black feathers next to it. Around her neck was a big golden bow, and had a smaller purple bow with gold swirls, placed the middle of it. She looked at her coat, again matching shade of purple with golden swirls all around it on the top. Underneath it was reversible to a white coat. The lapels exposed the white layer, along with her sleeves. They were turned up making the sleeves cut of the middle of her arm. She turned to her side to look at the big gold bow on the back of the coat with the same smaller bow in the middle. There was a huge slit coming from the bow exposing the white of the skirt. She wore long purple boots that went just under her knee and were high heeled with gold buckles. Her eye shadow was smoky but she wore a dark purple eye shadow on her highbrow. Her accessory was a tiny yellow plastic tea cup and saucer that were attached to bracelet.

Anne was The Queen of Hearts. Half of her skirt was red and the other half was black, with a medium white trim on the bottom. Her skirt also had a longer skirt in the back that went to the floor. It had a small white trim and was black. She had sequined hearts on each side of her short skirt, a red heart on the black half and a black heart on the red half. She wore a black corset and wore a small sleeveless jacket which was red and had a heart cut out in the middle of the back. At her waist was a thick red ribbon that tied to a big bow in the back. She wore red high heels, and had a heat shaped fan along with a small crown to one side of her head. Her black curly hair had been straightened and placed in an elegant bun. Her eyes were smoky and she had blood red lipstick to match her costume.

Mary was the Cheshire cat and she wore a pink and purple stripped dress with a sweetheart neckline. She found matching stockings that went to her thigh and she had to wear a garter belt. Her skirt did not go as short as the others, it was very modest, but she had to sacrifice a coat. She had a fake tail and also wore a thick purple ribbon that formed a big bow on her back. She wore a matching colored bow around her neck, and she had a purple cat eared head band. She wore very short black high heels, wore little make up, but had spray painted her hair purple, and curled it. She even painted a nose and whiskers on.

John and Hurst were Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, they spray painted their hair an orange color and wore red pants that went up to their waist, and yellow button shirts that were tucked in, for they felt more comfortable. To make it 'more silly' as Nicky put it they wore red suspenders and rolled up the bottom of their pants exposing their white socks. They wore a white cloth to look like a color over their shoulders and had big baby blue bows. They wore backwards red baseball caps with yellow flags and matching black shoes. On one side of the white cloth John's said Dee in black stitching and on Hurst's had Dum.

Nicky was Alice and she had cut her hair to give her bangs and had on a black head band. Her costume was made to be an exact replica from the Disney movie, and she was beaming. She kept getting frustrated with Nate and kept telling him that he had to keep his ears on, otherwise he would not get any candy. Lexie settled it by saying he will wear them when they reach the house and take them of as they walked to the next one. Nate was the White Rabbit. He wore grey pants and also had the legs rolled up to look like his uncle. He had a yellow shirt, and a black vest with a red coat, and a huge fake pocket watch attached to the front of his coat.

Georgie wore a tuxedo, and had found a Guy Fawkes mask to wear. When Will called to invite her, she really did have plans, but when she spoke to Lexie, she knew she should come down. She figured dressing as a guy would really throw Will of and she also had cut her hair and straightened it.

Noah was back at the Drake house with his grandmother and Jenny was going to attend a party that her friends had invited her to. The plan for the group was to take the children Trick or Treating for two or three hours depending how they felt and then to get something to eat, drop off the kids back at the house. The party was going to be held in a ballroom in the city, making their plans all the more easier. At first Lexie had been reluctant to go; preferring to spend her time with the kids. Jane had let her know that Rose and James would be in attendance and she was not sure if she could face them. Dr. Stone and everyone told her that it was something she had to do eventually, but of course the decision was hers.

* * *

They spent the first 45 minutes taking photo's Hurst and John with their camera's and phones along with the girls phones. Anne and Hurst took one together, then all the girls and then all the men. The kids by took one by themselves, with each other and then with Lexie and John. Lexie and John took one together, and then each girl took one with Hurst and John, John took one with each child then both as did Lexie and finally they took a group photo. Lexie had a blast, the kids were having fun and no one noticed her leg. Everyone they encountered loved that they were all in a theme, and would also give the older kids candy though they did not ask for it. The others were happy that she was so happy, and glowing. The group walked together for about two hours when Nate was starting to get grumpy and refused to wear the ears. Nicky was also getting tired and was asking John and Hurst to carry her. They decided to get pizza and ate at the restaurant.

* * *

Lizzie had gone all out on her appearance. She had asked Charlie if she could bring a friend and gave her a extra invitation. She had asked George if he wanted to go, to which he agreed. She made sure her hair was curled perfectly, and asked Jane to help her with her makeup. She knew she was pretty, but she felt beautiful.

They arrived at the party and she found Charlotte. Jane had found Charlie and Lydia and Kitty had gone off to start dancing and her mother and father went to converse with the other adults.

"Oh my gosh Lizzie! Will is going to lose his mind when he sees you!"

"Char! That is so not funny, besides I didn't dress up for him, I just felt like it." She said avoiding mentioning she invited George.

"Well either way he is going to flip. Who knows he might even ask you to dance!"

"I'd rather dance with Billy than with Darcy."

"Lizzie can't you tell how much Will likes you? He's always looking at you, he always tries to talk to you, and if someone mentions you, he gets interested."

She just rolled her eyes and changed the topic. They were walking around and then they bummed into Billy.

"Hello Lizzie, Charlotte, how are you lovely ladies this evening?" She was about to say something. "I was wondering if you would like to dance Lizzie, my mother says I am an excellent dancer."

"Well uh- you see-I- Oh look my sister just walked in excuse me. I must go say hi to her and her friends."

"Oh look she's with Anne De Bough, I must go say my hello." Billy said to no one.

She gave him a small smile and they all made their way towards the group. Her eyes widened when she saw them. Lexie looked like a movie star, and her smile illuminated her adding to her beauty. She was aslo shocked to see that she had a short skirt and corset on. Her costume was obviously expensive. Lizzy wondered if Anne or her new boyfriend had gotten it for her. Her smile faultered when Lexie's eyes met hers and she could tell the smile faded from her eyes.

"Lexie you look amazing!" She said walking up to her and gave her a small hug.

"You look really beautiful as well Lizzie. This is John, John this is my si-sister Elizabeth." She said indifferently with her head held high. Lizzie thought she was being a snob.

She looked at John, he certanlly was everything that Charlotte had said and she wondered what he saw in Lexie. He gave her a forced smile and turned to speak to Hurst. _Are all rich people snobs?_ She thought, but kept her smile.

"What happened to your leg?! Is that real?" Billy said loud enough for several people to turn and look. Lexie tensed up and went into her mask. John placed an arm around her.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked in a cold manor.

Anne shook her head disapprovingly and Billy started to stutter. "Ple-No I meant no offense, it is hard not to notice! I just wanted to know, I mean why she would wear a skirt that short!" Lexie backed into John.

"Mr. Collins it would be best now if you leave, or I shall have to tell my mother how ungentlemanly you are being and insulting my friend." She said looking down at Billy, smiling when he coward away.

"Yes, please forgive me." He said quickly saying goodbye and running off.

Lizzie would have laughed, but looked down at Lexie's leg. It was hideous and she wished she could feel sorry for her, but it was her own fault. She was the one who threw herself, and she was the one who wore a skirt so short.

"I see William, let us go say hello." Anne said and the group left. Lizzie watched them leave in disgust, they did not even go say hi to Darcy, she didn't even see him, they went off to a corner.

* * *

She was walking around when she was confronted by Billy again. "Lizzie I was hoping we could have that dance now." She could have come up with a million reasons to say no, but she knew he would bother her the rest of the night if she did not agree. After the dance she made her way to Charlotte.

"Char! That was horrible, he is the worst dancer. I am convinced he has two left feet, literally! I am surprised he knows how to walk!"

Just then Kitty came up to her. "Lizzie, Denny wanted me to tell you that George isn't coming after all. He said that he didn't want to ruin the party. That you would understand."

"Thanks Kitty, and tell Denny thank you."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her, but did not have the chance to say anything. Darcy had come up behind them. He wore a tuxedo, and Lizzie wanted to laugh right there. Only he would wear a tux instead of a costume.

"Elizabeth I was wondering if you would like to dance."

"Um-yes." He just nodded and walked off.

"Am I crazy or did I just agree to dance with Darcy."

"No you're not crazy, you did agree to dance with him." She said with a big smile and got all giddy.

"Then I must be crazy." She waited for the next song to start and just her luck it was a slow song.

She awkwardly placed her hands on his shoulders and he placed his on her waist. She felt a shock go through her entire body. They were quiet and she was happy, but decided to make him more uncomfortable and put herself at ease so she spoke.

"This is a nice song." She said, and he just nodded.

"It's your turn to say something you know? I spoke about the song, now you can say something about the party or talk about peoples costumes."

He smiled an actual smile. "Just let me know what you would like me to talk about, and I will happily oblige."

"That's good enough for now, and we can stay quiet."

"Do you have rules for when you dance? Or speaking?"

She giggled. "No I prefer to be stiff and dull, it's more fun that way don't you think?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um do you and your sisters often go to dance clubs?" She bit her cheek to hide her smile.

"Yes, even us poor folk love to dance, besides it gives us a great chance to meet new people. In fact we had just met someone when you came in." His face turned red, and a look of anger passed his face. She didn't know why but she wanted to know his side of the story.

"Wickham has charming manners that help him make friends wherever he goes. Keeping them though seems to be a problem for him." He said and she was disappointed hoping he would have at least said more.

"He has seemed to have lost your friendship, is that an irreversible effect?"

"Yes, why do you care?"

"I'm just trying to make out your character."

"And what have you discovered?"

"Very little." They were now so close their noses were almost touching. "I hear so many different things it's impossible to know."

"I hope to afford you more clarity in the future."

The song ended and they snapped out of their daze. They had stopped dancing long before the song ended. He walked her to the refreshment table and offered her some punch. She noticed he was staring at her, and she tried to ignore him and looked at the people dancing. Charlotte was dancing with Billy, Jane with Charlie, Kitty and Lydia were grinding on some guys she had for a class, and she looked away. She did a double take and stopped at Lexie and her group. Lexie was actually dancing, more shockingly she was smiling and looking as if she were having a good time.

* * *

Will looked in her line of direction, and slightly opened his mouth. He had been too busy looking for Lizzie, when he found her, he could not help but stare at her. She was beautiful, it took his breathe away. He smiled that she wore a Shakespearian costume, and knew instantly that one of her favorites must be Shakespeare. But now he couldn't help but stare at Lexie. He quickly closed his mouth and averted his gaze, looking at the room quickly, and it seemed that the majority of the guys were staring at her, Anne and Mary. They were dancing in a circle with their backs to each other and each had their partner. Even Mary, though her date wore a mask and a tuxedo. He was a tall slender guy with blonde shoulder length hair.

Though he could see Lexie's leg, which wasn't as bad as before he doubted that the other guys were staring at her for that reason. Her costume was the perfect thing to show off her body, along with the fact that she seemed to be glowing, and he did notice the smile on her face, and the way she would look at John. Not the mention the way her body moved to the music. He knew she could dance, he wondered why she lied.

* * *

Her and John were standing against the wall. John was trying to tell her, her leg was fine. She felt bad that he was comforting her yet again and sacrificing his enjoyment for her. Katy Parry's Firework came over the radio, and the words were encouraging her to go and dance. _Cuz baby you're a firework, come on show em what you're worth..._ Once she had enough confidence she smiled at John, and pulled him along with her to the dance floor. The smile on his face was priceless. They had been dancing ever since, and she had lost track of time. She didn't know anyone here, everyone was from Meryton High.

Her eyes were closed, and she was letting the music take over her body, as she did when she was playing the violin. She had been playing with her new violin at the De Bough's and tonight they were going to have a slumber party at her new house. They were going to take John and Hurst to John's and pick up Nicky. Then tomorrow the boys were going to come over and help her hang her pictures. Then they were going to bring Aries to the new stables. She was a bit reluctant to move him again, but it was a close enough distance so that she may go whenever she pleased.

She had every reason to be happy, she had wonderful friends and a great boyfriend. She had a new family who had taken the time to get to know her. Each would text, her grandfather would email her, and Mrs. Burton would have Sarah text for her. Sawyer had agreed to allow her and her friends alone time and would stay at a great distance. She was happy. *_She's good for one day of comfort._

* * *

Her hands were in the air, her head against John's shoulder who was holding onto her, and squeezing her hips to him. She was grinding into his lap and he moved with her hips. Every guy in here wished they were John. Especailly the two guys that got stuck with Lydia and Kitty, in their mind they must have thought they were moving like Lexie but it was far from it, and looked awkward, and not at all sexy. Will shook that though from his head, Anne was dancing the same way with Hurst and he noticed some guys had were staring at her. Anne looked beautiful as well, very well poised and looked like royalty. But not in a snobbish way, she just had that certain aspect. He even glanced at Mary to distract himself, she and her partner were dancing modestly.

The song ended and Lexie needed something to drink she tapped Anne and Mary on the shoulders to signal her exit. She pulled John with her and he had an arm around her stomache. She was smiling brightly but it fell as she headed towards the refreshment table. They didn't notice Lizzie or Will standing a few feet away.

She looked frantically at her leg. "Darling relax, it doesn't look bad I already told you."

"Then why was everyone staring?"

"They were watching you dancing."

"I-"

"No, you are not a bad dancer. I wouldn't let you be." He conceitedly said and smiled and she smiled back. Lizzie couldn't believe he spoke to her that way, and Will was in the same mindset.

"Of course not, you're right." Lizzie and Will wanted to punch John in the face. But then Lexie giggled. "I doubt you would dance with me if I was a horrible dancer."

"I would still dance with you, but I would lead and you would follow. But I can assure you I have been following you all night."

Lexie laughed and looked up in her 'ok, whatever dude' face. "I was thinking of you." She said seriously.

"When are you not?" He smirked at her and Lizzie rolled her eyes. _This guy is so full of himself._ She was quiet. "I know you often go into your-" he was trying to amend or she would say it herself.

"I am always thinking of you. You are my light." She told him staring into his eyes holding his face between her hands. They mouthed I love you to each other.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and served him punch and then herself. Lizzie had seen it from the corner of her eye and hated this guy more.

"I was thinking since tonight I'm having a girls night, tomorrow I could spend my night with you." She told him.

"What about Sawyer."

"I told him, what happened on Monday, and he accepted it. Besides he ''will not be there." She rolled her eyes but only John saw. Will was confused, and Lizzie was thinking the wrong thing and drank her punch quickly to turn and get some more. Lexie didn't even bat an eyelash, even when Lizzie stared daggers at her.

"Is there a problem Elizabeth?" She said in a challenging tone.

"No of course not, Alexandra. Excuse me." Lizzie took off to look for Jane and inform her of what she said.

"You really should have elaborated what we were saying." John told her.

"It is none of her business!" She snapped. "Instead of asking me, she is the one to assume the worst, proving what she thinks of me." She breathed, "Let's just dance ok?"

* * *

Lizzie found Charlotte and rescued her from dancing with Billy. Then she told Charlotte what she overheard. Unfortunatlly so had Kitty who was sulking in the corner because Lydia stole the guy she was dancing with, and had a huge crush on.

"So you think that Lexie, Alexandra your sister is staying with this Sawyer guy, and seeing Jonathan Drake."

"Well not just seeing, I think they're sleeping together, you should have seen the way they were dancing and looking at each other, I'm surprised they weren't having sex right there."

Kitty gasped and took off. Lizzie turned to look but saw nothing and went back to speaking with Charlotte. Kitty went to find her mother and told her what she overheard, and Rose was very pleased with her. Rose looked around and spotted Alexa. Just then Mrs. Foster came up to her and very happily told Rose the gossip she overheard Kitty. She spoke condescendingly, Mrs. Foster loved the fact that Rose's golden child had done something so scandulous.

"Well you see she is not even our real daughter, her mother was a slut who abandoned her when she was young. So it must run in the family. My James and I adopted her before we moved here, and we recently found out she is crazy. She has to take all of these pills, why just two weeks ago she broke a bunch of glass and hurt herself. Naturally James and I kicked her out. We did not want her to influence our girls." Mrs. Foster was absorbing all the information like a vacuum.

"Oh my! I did wonder about those hideous scars on her leg. Ugh the audacity that she wear a skirt that short, almost like she's proud of the fact. Oh Rose, you poor dear."

* * *

Will had walked around several times trying to avoid Caroline, trying to avoid looking at Lexie, looking for Lizzie hoping she would dance with him again, and all the while keeping an eye on Charlie and Jane. He realized that Charlie and Jane had been dating as long as Lexie and John had. He knew Lexie and John were obviously in love and lusted after each other and now he had a base to compare Jane's affection to. Jane was very nice, and beautiful, but she did not look at Charlie the same way Lexie and John looked at each other. He saw the same look in Charlie's eyes he saw in Lexie when she spoke of John. He had stopped and felt someone bump into him from behind. He did not turn to look thinking it was a girl trying to ask him to dance.

"Excuse me handsome, I was wondering if you would like to dance." She said seductively and placed her arms on his and he turned to look at the girl, with a deep scowl.

It was the person Mary had been dancing with. They started laughing and he realized it was Georgie. He smiled instantly and picked her up on a big bear hug.

"Georgie! What are you doing here, you said you had plans this weekend?"

She giggled, "I wanted to surprise you! Are you surprised?" She said taking off her mask.

"Very, how? When?"

"I spoke with Aunt Cathy first who spoke to father and told him I wished to speak to you. Lexie and John picked me up this morning, and I have been looking for you. Everytime I would see you I would tell Mary only to look back up and you were gone! I finally told Mary "If I disappear on you I found my brother!"

"I would love to dance with you."

"Great, I need some punch first."

"So what's with the costume?"

"I could ask you the same thing. At least I wore a mask."

"I'm James Bond." Georgie laughed.

"Sure. Well I wanted it to be a surprise and all the characters had been picked so I just went with this." He looked confused.

"Oh, sorry. We took the kids trick or treating, and they were all characters from Alice in Wonderland." She pulled out her phone to show Will all the pictures they had taken. "Nicky was Alice, Nate the White Rabbit. Anne, the Queen of Hearts, Lexie is the Mad Hatter, John and Hurst are the Tweedles, and Mary is the Chesire cat! You remember the movie right?"

"No."

They were still near the table when Lexie came up to them. She was smiling, and in her own world. Will looked for John and saw that he was dancing with Mary. She went to the wall and was looking around. A guy was coming up to Lexie and she didn't notice him until he was in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Aaron would you like to dance."

"No thank you." Was all she said.

"Well how about we go out to my car? So we can be alone."

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed and finally looked at him.

"I know I can't pay you as much as that guy you've been dancing with but I could show you a thing or two."

"I said no." She said in a cold manor and the guy left.

A man came up to her and whispered something in her ear, to which she agreed. They left and Gina went to get Anne. Will waited a while debating what to do and left after Lexie.

Lexie walked into the restroom and the whole room was quiet upon looking at her. Some of the girls bore daggeres into her skin, and others looked at her with disgust. She held her head high and went into a stall.

"I knew she was a skank, did you see her outfit, there is no way the Bennet's could afford something that nice."

"I know did you see her leg? Ugh how disgusting. I heard she has more scars, and that she cuts herself. I heard she tried killing herself. No wonder Jane and Lizzie don't talk about her."

"I would be embarrassed if she was my sister too."

"I heard she is adopted! Her mother was a crack whore and the Bennet's took pity on her."

"Like mother like daughter."

Lexie couldn't take it she hadn't even been in there a minute and nobody had the decency to talk about her when she wasn't there. She ran out the restroom and fell into a pair of familiar arms. Will looked down into her eyes which were holding back tears. He walked her into a room and the tears started to fall. She told him what the girls were saying, he tried to hug her but she would move away.

"I'm going to go get John for you."

* * *

"Will have you seen Lexie?" Georgie asked him.

"Yes, where's John? She needs him." They made their way to outside the ballroom. Will explained to him what happened and led them all to the room she was in. Anne only let John go in, and started to walk with purpose to the restroom. She, Gina, and Mary entered and pretend to fix their appearance. Everyone was talking about Lexie, and the rumors that were spreading.

Gina couldn't control her anger and she went outside to where Hurst and Will waited.

"Those bitches! They're the skanks!" Gina muttered under her breath.

"Georgie!"

"William do you have any idea how hard it was to get Lexie to come? How about how hard we tried to convince her that her leg was fine."

"It obviously wasn't," Will said coldly.

Hurst walked away before he hurt Darcy, and Georgie starred at him in disbelief.

"There is nothing wrong with her leg Will. What's wrong is that people are horrible. Lexie is a great person, with a kind heart. She doesn't deserve this. She knows people will talk, what she finds the most painful is that those bitches didn't have the decency not to say it in her presence."

"How would you know Georgie?"

"In Lexie's mind everyone has noticed her leg, and is disgusted with it. She already believes it enough that it is true. Of course no decent person says anything to your face about it, it is something you talk about in secret. Those bitches intention was to hurt her, it's a girl thing. They knew she was in the room. They were boasting about it!"

Anne came rushing out the door followed by a worried Mary. "Get Hurst." She told Gina and tried stopping Anne. Gina pushed Will to help Mary with Anne.

"Anne what happened?" Will asked trying to stop her.

"What happened was that Kitty told her mother that Lexie was sleeping with two men, not to mention the fact that Rose told all her friends that Lexie hurts herself intentionally. And they kicked her out so that she couldn't influence the rest of those wenches."

"They said that about her?"

"Yes, Rose was telling several mothers of how worried she is about Lexie, and how she is going to end up like her whore of a birth mother."

"What did you say Anne?" Anne turned to see Lexie standing there with John.

***Kiss the Rain-Performed by Ben Chan (Beautiful Violin Solo on YouTube)**

***Fully Alive-Flyleaf**

**A/A/N: Sorry to leave a cliffhanger, but I had to cut it off somewhere. Hope you enjoyed reading, I will post ASAP! I am not sure if you can look at the recently played songs on an mp3 like you can on a phone, but the idea popped into my head. Smile would be a song that gets Lexie through the day. The others helped her be bold with John. Then she was trying to find the perfect song to sing to him. And the rest would be her trying to get through her emotions.**


	36. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thank you so very much to all of you guys who read my story! I decided to post this chapter because I have received 50 reviews, 10 favs and 24 follows, 14,000 plus views, much more than I ever expected. So thank all of you guys, even if you don't review or follow. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to have the next one up by the end of the week. Rose and James will get their comeuppance, Lexie will reunite with her sisters but I'm not sure with whom or when. I am thinking of cutting the story off at the dreadful proposal, and then jumping ahead 3-5 years. It is not a for sure thing, I am still brainstorming. I'm going to make the next chapter longer, I was just too excited and wanted to post a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, just borrowing Jane Austen's characters.**

Ch. 34

John walked into the room; Lexie was on the floor, having trouble breathing. He grabbed her face and told her to look at him. Nothing changed; she started breathing harder and patted her thighs as if looking for a pocket. He was getting worried he leaned down and kissed her. She inhaled sharply as he pulled away. She whispered his name; he looked down at her and gave her another kiss until she kissed him back.

Her eyes fluttered open, she hugged him, taking deep breathes. "John, it was horrible." She whispered.

"I know darling, Gina came to tell me what that asshat said to you. We went to look for you but you were gone. Darcy came and told me, what you overheard in the bathroom. He brought me to you." His grip tightened, "I was worried, you didn't know I was here, I didn't know what to do."

She nodded and explained. "I was having a panic attack, I am never aware of my surroundings, everything fades. I could be in a room full of people and forget that, embarrassing myself. I was so far gone I was trying to look for my pills. I have not needed them so I stopped carrying them. A mistake I will not be making again." She said the last part darkly. "Why would they be saying those things about me? I feel so hurt I cannot think, everything is racing in my mind. I feel like each word was a cut to my skin."

"That's normal, that's how one should feel being told things so horrible. Do you want to leave? Everyone is waiting for us outside."

"If they wish to stay they may, but I want to leave." He looked sad, and Lexie got angry at herself.

* * *

"-Lexie, and how she is going to end up like her whore of a birth mother."

"What did you say Anne?" Anne turned to see Lexie standing there with John.

Anne told Lexie all the information she had gathered.

"I told you to elaborate-" John started to say, Lexie quickly turned around to face him, cutting him off.

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" Her voice was unrecognizable. "I am not ashamed of what I said and I was not going to feel it because of her mind running away with her! If she had the fucking decency to ask me, or could only learn to keep her fucking mouth shut, for once-" She spat, and then her eyes widened in fear, quickly slapping her and over her mouth. John pulled her in for a hug.

"What are you talking about?" Anne demanded, she needed to be sure she killed the right person.

"I will tell you later!" Lexie said darkly. "Please Anne." Her voice changed so quickly.

"Would you like to leave Lexie?" Mary asked trying to break the tension.

She looked up at John; he was having a good time and she didn't want to be the one to ruin it. "No, I don't want them to know they got to me." She said with determination.

She called Sawyer on the phone and he was by her side in no time. "The limo is ready when you are."

"I am sorry but I changed my mind." Lexie told him. "Hold this, please." She handed him her hat and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and left.

A song was ending and she walked to the middle of the dance floor followed by her friends. She wanted to be brave for John. "For you." She kissed him deeply.

*Rihanna's-Only Girl started to play and she closed her eyes and started moving her hips. She was dancing for John, only him. She began to lip-sync and rolled her body to the beat. Raising her hands in the air, and then down to her hair, down her neck and breasts slowly. She spun and ran her hands across her stomach, to her thighs and she dipped, sticking out her butt as she rose back up. Spinning again and swaying her hips. Her hands and feet moved on their own accord, and she made her way to John who was intently staring at her.

"_John I told you I can't dance, I'd rather not go. We can stay with Nate and Nicky and watch movies. Well not scary ones, I don't like scary movies."_

"_Let me teach you how to dance." He asked hopefully._

"_If I don't like it can we stop?"_

"_Yes." He smiled brightly at her._

His arms wrapped around her possessively and started to move with her. They tangoed a bit and she pulled away from him started moving her hips again, and slowly took off her coat. She went back to moving her hands all along her body, dipping and swaying. He came up behind her and held her close moving with her. When she tried pulling away again, he didn't allow her the freedom she wanted, instead he moved his hands down her body for her. She was his and only his. He wished that it was tomorrow already, there were plenty of things he wanted to do with her. He gave her that panty dropping smile and she bit her bottom lip and smiled looking at him knowingly.

"_Just close your eyes, and keep them closed."_

_He continued helping her move to the beat, but she would giggle and open her eyes. "I'm sorry but I cannot keep my eyes closed, I want to see what I'm doing."_

"_You are over thinking and are being self-conscious." She nodded. _

"_Can we try something?" She asked hesitantly._

"_Yes."_

"_Close your eyes." He complied, walked up to him and pulled his tie off. He heard her walk away and the music stopped. She pulled out her mp3 player and chose a song. "Keep your eyes closed for a while please."_

_*Zella Day's-East of Eden started playing. She stood in front of him and blindfolded herself. "After you open them, correct me, but don't tell me what to do just show me." _

_She heard the base and started dancing, singing along. She imagined that she was alone, she was shaking and spinning waving her hands in the air, getting lost in the beat. The next thing she knew was he grabbing her face and started making out with her. His hands roamed her back and soon she felt his need for her. Every nerve in her body was extremely sensitive, as his hands touched every inch of her body, and she moaned._

"_Can we go to my room?" He huskily asked her, and all she could do was nod. She was going to take the blindfold off. "Leave it on." He picked her up over his shoulder and she tried not to giggle._

* * *

Lizzie had been outside trying to avoid Billy. She wasn't aware of the rumors that had spread, and walked into the ballroom stopping dead in her tracks. Just about everyone had stopped dancing, except a group in the middle. It was Lexie and she saw Lexie slowly stripping her jacket off in front of everyone, only looking at John, trying to seduce him. She looked around the room and saw that all the girls looked disgusted and angry, and she saw Darcy staring with a disappointed scowl on his face. She looked around for Jane and Charlie and they were watching Lexie and her friends dance, with smiles on their faces. Her mother was too busy laughing, probably drunk not to notice everything and her father was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"So who was that man?" Will asked Gina trying to distract himself from starring at Lexie.

"Sawyer." She simply said. He gave her a look that required more information. "You should really ask her, it's her business."

"You sound just like her." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"She's a really great friend William!" She said sharply. "I know that you can't see past her….faults. But I like her a lot. She makes me happy, it's weird I've spent about the whole day with her and it seems like I've never had a happier day in my life."

"That's great." He said sadly and Gina studied him. He was sad, she could see it in his eyes. She noticed he was trying to ignore Lexie. "As long as you don't dance like her, I'll be happy."

Gina laughed, "Who do you think showed her how to dance?" Will blanched and looked at her in disbelief. Making her laugh hysterically, it was music to his ears. "Don't worry; I could never move like that, she is just a natural." She made an hourglass figure in the air with her hands. "She said John tried showing her, but they got… distracted." She said with a knowing smile that was lost on Will.

* * *

The song ended. "I love you Lexie. Thank you for being brave for me, let's leave." He turned her around and placed her in front of him. They made their way to where Gina was with Will.

"I am ready to leave now, but you may stay as long as you guys wish." Lexie told the group, while John held her from behind. It was as if he was glued to her. Truthfully, if she didn't stand in front of him everyone would be able to see the effect she had on him. She was hoping that they would stay behind so she could help him alleviate his problem.

Everyone agreed to leave, but she could tell Gina wanted to stay with Will. "Gina, if you like Will can drop you off at the apartment later."

"No I do want to leave, but could he come over tomorrow? We could even put him to work! He'll do it if I ask him kindly enough." Lexie looked unsure and turned to speak to John, he just nodded his head.

"Yes, you can tell him the address and I will let the front desk know that I am expecting him."

Will hugged his sister good bye and Anne. John shook his hand never letting go of Lexie, along with Hurst, Mary just nodded and Lexie smiled brightly at him, he was expecting a hug, but she held out her hand, and shook it.

After they left, Will began to walk around again, trying to find Lizzie and ask her for another dance. He walked by the parents, and heard Mrs. Bennet's annoying voice.

"Yes, Jane and Charlie are very serious. I see wedding bells in the future! I knew she could not be so beautiful for nothing. I can picture the wedding now, I'll make sure the whole neighborhood is invited, who knows maybe the town."

He looked around and saw Lydia and Charlotte's sister grinding against each other trying to get the guys attention. They didn't realize just about everyone was laughing at them. He cringed internally and went outside.

Lizzie had seen everything, for the first time in her life she felt embarrassed by her whole family. It was usually caused by her mother, and now it came from all of her siblings. Her father was still missing and she wondered where he could be. Charlotte came up to her, and told her about what she had just overheard in the restroom a while after Lexie left. Lizzie was shocked to say the least, and Lexie's last dance did not help matters. She went to the restroom and everyone was quiet and tried to ignore her, some gave her looks of pity.

* * *

The next morning Lexie woke up early and got ready before everyone else woke up. She wondered if the music and their laughter had kept Sawyer up, and if it would affect him this morning. She made some tea and thought about last night. They waited until Nicky fell asleep so that she may tell the others how the rumors spread. She told them that Lizzie had overheard her and John speaking, and must have told someone and Kitty overheard, telling who knows how many people.

She made the tea Gina brought her as a house warming gift. It smelled delicious, she was going to go look out the window, but the house phone rang, not wanting to wake anyone up she answered. Apparently Will was here early. She allowed them to send him up. Sawyer came and asked what happened disoriented, she could tell the phone woke him up.

"Gina's brother is here, you can go get ready, no one else is up." He just nodded. "Oh Sawyer do you like tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please, black."

She smiled, getting to know something about him. There was a knock at the door. She went to answer it and let Will in. She was in tight jeans and a loose long sleeve shirt red button shirt. Her hair was in a side braid. She was wearing the same boots as last time, and Will noticed that she had an awkward smile.

"Morning Will, you're early."

"I'm an early riser."

"That makes two of us. Everyone is still asleep sorry. I guess I should have set a time. It was so unlike me. Tea or coffee?" She walked up to the island counter.

"Coffee. I was actually hoping to speak with you." She nodded for him to continue and placed more water in the tea kettle.

"So the Burton's what is it they do?" He asked taking in his surroundings.

"They have not told me yet. I speak to them often, and I am going to go with them for Thanksgiving break. I have an uncle and his wife. Two cousins who are boys one is my age and the other is 16, and my grandparents. It seems like they like me, I can't wait!" She said excitingly.

"Who is Sawyer?"

"I am." Said a man and Will turned to look at him. He looked horrible but was dressed to go to the gym.

"Sorry that we kept you up, here's your coffee." She said walking up to him and handing him a mug.

"I'm going for a jog, and then I'm going to hit the gym." He said agitated.

"Ok, will someone be taking over for you or should I call you if anything happens?" She smirked and he left without saying anything. She giggled, "He's a body guard." She asked Will how he liked his coffee. She prepared it and placed it on a tray and walked towards the living room.

"So when you told John you would be alone tonight you were being sarcastic? Or does he often leave you unattended?"

"That's why I asked him that very question just now, but he never answers." She giggled. "I am sure he will be here the whole time. But he will stay upstairs in his rooms, besides there are cameras." She pointed to places and he could not see them. They were quiet for a while.

"Lexa?" Nicky came into the living room, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, you're up early!" She stood and picked her up. "Are you hungry?"

She looked at Will and buried her face in Lexie's shoulder. "That mean man is here." She whispered loud enough for Will to hear.

"Nicky, that isn't nice, apologize." She placed her on the ground and crouched next to her with an arm around her shoulder, giving Nicky courage.

"I'm sorry mister Fiztlilam." She curtsied.

Lexie smiled, and kissed her cheek, and then looked at Will expectantly. He looked confused, and then understood.

"Thank you Ms. Parker, I am sorry for being mean-"

"A Big meanie!" She corrected, Lexie nodded for him to agree.

"I am sorry for being a big meanie. Can we be friends?" He smiled when Lexie smiled big.

"Um ok. But you have to call me Nicky, only Lexa calls me Ms. Parker oh and my teacher, oh and the maids, oh and sometimes Gail, she's soooo cool, she makes the best lemonade. Huh Lexa?"

"Yes, the best I ever tasted." She said truthfully.

"Ok Nicky, but you must call me Will." She nodded and Lexie turned on the TV for her.

"So Georgie tells me you picked her up and spent the whole day with her?"

"John and I picked her up; she came with us to have my stitches removed. We took her shopping for her costume, ate and then the girls and I came here to get ready for the party."

"I assume she told you about what happened?" He looked cautiously at Nicky, but she was too entertained.

"Yes-about that I know he is in town, and I was unsure if to tell her or not, Mary almost said something but I stopped her."

"You told Mary he was here? What I told you?" He hissed and Lexie glared at him.

"Why must everyone's head run away with them?" She asked annoyed and he apologized remembering last night. "Mary and I were waiting for Anne and Hurst at the club when Denny and he came up to us. I knew there was something evil about him." She shuddered at the thought. "Apparently they are cousins. I figured if anyone should tell her it should be you."

"Why would I tell her?"

"He didn't break her Will. She isn't a little girl anymore she is a strong woman. But she still needs you to comfort her and just be there. I see no reason why you should tell her, she does not live here, and I do not think she would run into him, but you should be more open with her, and I am sure she will do the same."

"Lexa, I'm hungry." Nicky said coming up to her.

"Ok sweetie, what do you want to eat?"

"Um can I have eggs with ham, and OH! Can you put cheese on it? And bread."

"Ok, you keep watching cartoons and I'll make it for you ok?"

"Can I help you? I can help, I'm a big girl."

"I know sweetie, but how about you help me make lunch?" Nicky agreed excitedly and ran back to the couch. Lexie stood and Will followed.

"Was it horrible? How did you respond?"

"Will, Gina needs you to be calm and listen. She does not need you to judge her, or get angry, she needs you to be her big brother, and comfort her. Try not to let your emotions overcome you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"She asked me to speak to you, I told her I couldn't promise anything, but it puts her at ease."

"Is it that bad?"

"It will be hard to listen to. I suppose, everyone will react to things in their own way. That's why feelings are feelings. Just remember that feelings push and drive you. They often make you do things you wouldn't normally do. I am sure you are no stranger to the concept."

"How did you respond?"

"She was rather surprised by my response. I explained by telling her about myself and my views of the world. You and I know how cruel people are. I listened, I did not make her feel less than, I held her, I did not judge her, or think any less of her and she knows that. I told her the story of my life; she _was_ shocked. She didn't think people could be so evil, she's like Jane in that sense, naive to the follies of man."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but it only makes being wronged that much more painful." She said thinking of Jane, she was happy that she was at least speaking to her. She did not yet know how to feel about Lizzie, the old her wouldn't have cared what those people said; she knew it wasn't true, she knew people were vicious. But the new her cared and a part of her did not want to forgive her.

"Being wronged is painful for anyone."

"Of course it is, but you understand what I mean."

"That smells really good!" Gina said walking into the kitchen. "Will!" She ran up and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here early?"

Everyone woke up and ate, they quickly got ready when John and Hurst were on their way, and he was bringing Nate.

* * *

John and Lexie were in her room hanging paintings and pictures, Mary and Gina were playing on the piano with the kids, Hurst and Will were bringing in frames from the hallway into an empty room so Lexie could sort through them, and Anne was ordering around the movers.

There was a scream, followed by the sound of glass breaking. Lexie froze "The kids!" She yelled and ran into the room looking around frantically. John was right behind her.

Hurst and Gina looked down at the frame, in the hallway and the kids were standing near the piano. John had gone to make sure they were fine. Anne, Sawyer and Will came into the room.

She started shaking, "I have to pick it up! I have to clean it up before he gets back." She said quickly to herself but everyone heard.

"Lexie." John said quietly.

"I have to pick it up! He's going to get mad!" She lunged towards the floor and Hurst grabbed her right as she was about to throw herself on the glass. He spun her around and held her. "Stop! Let me go! He's going to get me! I have to pick it up! Please!" She yelled frantically and started to thrash around.

"Shhh," he turned her for her to hug him, "He's never going to hurt you again."

John came up to take her from him. She held onto John like her life depended on it.

"I'm soo sorry Lexie, I didn't see Hurst!" Gina said worried. Will came to hug her.

"Mary get the broom." Anne commanded.

She told the kids to stay where they were and complied. John led Lexie out of the room and Will took a tearful Gina to the couch.

* * *

"You're ok darling, your safe." He said holding onto her.

She silently cried. "I feel so bad; Gina must be really upset right now. I don't know what happened. It's like I was back there, I could feel the pain on my hands and leg. But I had to clean it up, I had to, that was all I could think of. I had to get to you."

"You must have been in so much pain as you cleaned up." They had never spoke about it, no matter how much he tried.

She shuddered at the memory. "Lizzie and Jane were going to do it, my fear overshadowed my pain. I didn't want him to walk in and see me gone, or them doing it. But when I was with you I knew I was safe. I'm so sorry you have to endure so much because of me. I hate that you have to see me this way."

"I do not always see you this way, you are strong, and I love you. Gina knows what happened right?" She nodded. "I am sure she understands. Do you want to take a break?"

She let out a jagged breath and nodded. "I am sure the kids are hungry. Can you ask everyone what they would like to eat?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Ok I'll order for you."

"No I want to cook something, I need to keep my mind busy." She was quiet, deep in thought and looked around the room. She frowned.

"What's going on in that pretty mind of yours?"

"I need to change." He frowned, "Can you ask Gina to take over where each piece goes."

"Ok, I'll be back." She refused to let him go. "Nicky, Nate!" He yelled and Mary led them into the room.

He walked her to the recliner and placed a throw over her. "The kids will wait with you ok?" She just nodded and rested her head.

"Nate, Nicky I need you stay with Lexie ok? She doesn't feel good, I'm going to go talk to her friends ok?"

They nodded sadly and went to hug Lexie. They sat with her on the small recliner. She was looking out the window. She pulled them to her.

"Are you guys ok? Did the glass scare you?" They nodded. "It's ok, it scared me too." A tear fell from her face and Nate wiped it away. She smiled at them. "Are you ready to help me cook Nicky?"

"Yea! What are we making?"

"Can I help Lexa?" Nate asked.

John gave her a kiss and walked out the room.

* * *

"I am soo sorry John, I didn't see Hurst walking in front of me." Gina said sadly her voice filled with guilt.

"She's not upset with you, she's upset with herself. In fact she asked that you personally instruct us where to put each piece." He smiled.

"Really, but why not Anne, or Mary they know her better?"

"Hey!" Hurst was affronted.

"You're a man honey," Anne patted his hand and giggled.

"Exactly, she thinks it will look similar, to how she would do it and she wants something different." Gina nodded excitedly.

"Also she wanted to know what everyone would like to eat. Fair warning the kids and she are cooking."

"We can just order takeout." Will suggested.

"No." He said stated, and Hurst looked at him, he had never heard John be so stern.

"Whatever the kids will eat is fine with us." Hurst said, knowing they were the picky ones.

The kids "helped" Lexie in the kitchen and made spaghetti. Everyone looked at her when she severed them.

"Where are the meatballs?" Sawyer asked disappointed, he did not want to eat with them, but the look Lexie gave him changed his mind. She was a lot like Ashley for never knowing her.

"Nate had the best idea! Do you want to tell them Nate?" He lit up and nodded.

He explained that 'you always get like three meatballs and this way, you get meat all the time.'

Hurst called it her 'SpaPeggy' he, John, and Lexie started laughing. Everyone didn't understand the joke.

"From 'King of the Hill', Peggy's the wife, and she thinks very highly of herself. She has a very inflated ego (extremely narcissistic), giving her a lot of self-confidence. You do not believe I am an overachiever and an egomaniac do you?"

"No." She smiled.

"She calls her spaghetti SpaPeggy because she does something slightly different, with butter or something? I can't remember but it makes it her special dish, even though it is really just spaghetti." John finished for her.

* * *

Gina and Will were alone in her apartment; everyone else had gone to move Aries.

"Will, is it ok if I go first? Before I lose my courage?" He nodded for her to continue. "Ok, whoa. Um well, I don't know where to start."

"Just start wherever."

"I am sorry Will, this is probably going to hurt you, but I need to come clean. I know you know that I-well I." She took a deep breathe. "Dad, never told you this, and only a handful of people know this. I was pregnant." She closed her eyes tightly shut and was waiting for the outburst that was sure to follow.

He paled and looked at her. How did he not know this? Why wouldn't his father tell him? "Who knows?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Dad, Anne, Mary, Lexie, Mrs. Reynolds, and well him, and now you."

"Why didn't you or dad tell me?"

"I-I didn't want you to look at me different, like I was tainted. _He_ had told me that you would be disgusted with me. I didn't want you to stop loving me." She said with tears falling from her eyes, and Will came to sit next to her.

He hugged her. "I could never stop loving you or think any different of you Georgie, you will always be my little sister and I will love you forever. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. You know that right?"

She nodded and cried freely into his arms. Letting out the guilt and shame she felt. She calmed down.

"I am sorry too Georgie." He sobbed.

"But Why Will you didn't do anything wrong! Why are _you_ sorry?" Will looked at her shocked, did she really believe he did he no wrong?

"Georgie, if I had told you or dad-if I had warned you, none of this would have happened! I failed to protect you."

"Will, NO! No one is to blame but me. You don't even know the whole story. You see, you were working hard and he was around more. I guess I always had a crush on him, and when he started to pay attention to me, it made me feel good to be noticed. You know an older, cute guy paying attention to me, it was nice. One thing led to another, to another, and yada yada yada, I missed my period, and I took like 10 tests."

She paused to take a breath and make sure Will was doing fine. "When I told him, he was happy, really happy, but he told me that I couldn't tell anyone. The plan was that when I would start to show, that I would tell dad that I didn't know who the father was, if I told dad it was him, he would keep us apart, and make me get rid of the baby. I fancied myself in love with him and he would tell me all these sweet things, and how we were going to be a family."

"How did he plan this out, dad would have caught you?"

"He was going to tell dad that he would marry me, and raise the baby as his own."

Will stood up angrily, and started to pace. His hatred for Wickham grew. He had probably impregnated her on purpose ensuring his future with them. Lexie was right she was naïve of Wickham.

"So what happened, why did he beat you? I do not understand."

"Will please sit down." He looked at her and sat next to her, showing his support.

"Well I had given him everything I had and dad cut me off. He told me he his friend got him involved with the wrong people and his friend got him in trouble. I told him that I would ask you for help. I wanted to tell you the truth and he started to panic. He told me that we had to destroy the baby. I told him I wouldn't let him, and that was when he-he he started to hit me. I tried to run and yell but Mrs. Young would leave us alone." She said trying to hold back her tears.

Will embraced her again and pulled her onto her lap. Rubbing circles on her back, while she cried and hugged him.

"I am so sorry Georgie, I swear on my life that he will pay for what he did." He said seething.

"No please, Will let go of the guilt, and the hurt. Move onto the future. *If you only knew, what the future holds, after a hurricane, comes a rainbow."

"That's beautiful Georgie."

"No it's Katy Perry. But I want you to move on and be happy. Know I do not blame you, I never have and never will, I just think of you as my knight in shining armor. I want you to be happy William."

They continued speaking, Will told her his version of events, and at the end they both cried and grieved together. Gina was not as shocked to hear Will's end of the story, it just saddened her that her worst fears were true. But a small part of her hopped that even a small part of Wickham had some affection for her and not everything was a lie. But it was as Lexie said "You are not the first girl, nor will you be the last."

* * *

Gina had sent Lexie a text that she was done using her home. Before Lexie and everyone came back Gina and Will went to get her a house warming gift. He was nervous to give it to her and he did not know why. It was several frames. Some had designs, others were plane, but no two were alike. Gina was the one who suggested it. The clerk looked at him skeptically but charged them anyways.

"Thank you Will, that was unnecessary but thoughtful."

"Well Georgie insisted."

"Thank you Gina," she gave her and Will a hug.

Everyone but Sawyer was sitting in the living room listening to the kids tell Gina and Will about Aries and how they got to feed him and pet him, and ride him with Lexie. She went to get the tea pot set Mrs. De Bough gave her.

"Wow, that's a pretty tea set! I'll help you! Can I?" Nicky asked excitedly. "Do you have cookies?"

"Cookies?!" Nate jumped up.

John laughed and got up to grab the tray from Lexie. Giving her a chaste kiss, "Nate get the bag that Mama gave you to protect."

He set the tray on the table. Lexie asked Nicky to come. Lexie helped her pick up the tea pot and showed her how to serve the tea, and helped her make each cup. Nate brought back a tin and passed out a napkin and offered the cookies to everyone.

Will was going to refuse but the kids, John and Lexie instead he had to try at least one. They were the best cookies. Will who had been watching very intently, felt a pull on his heart, and looked at all four of them. Lexie looked the most relaxed he had ever seen her. She was sitting back, a huge smile on her face, laughing and joking. John had an arm around her, and he would whisper in her ear. The kids sat on the floor at their feet. They looked like a family. He thought about what Georgie said, do what makes him happy. Lexie made him happy, but Lizzie had his heart and mind. He never did find her again to ask for a dance. He understood what Lexie told him. '_I have no doubt that you will make someone happy. Even me, but I cannot give my heart to you.'_ He wanted what Lexie and John had.

*Katy Perry - Firework


	37. Chapter 35

**A/N: Fair warning this is mostly a John and Lexie chapter. M RATING again, placed an M and End where they begin and end. I would permanently change it but I don't think it is as graphic as others I have read, nor do I do them often. But please let me know if you believe I should change it. **

**The reason I wrote this chapter is that I am still brainstorming if I should cut off the story and jump ahead a couple of years, but I promised a chapter, and this came to mind.**

**Guest: Yes, Lizzie is OOC. I guess I have read too many stories where Darcy was too nice, but Lizzie was mean. Not as bad as I write her mind you, but yea. Still brainstorming but I'm going to try my hardest not to let anyone down who wants to see James and Rose get there just deserts, so many ideas pop into mind I can't choose. If anyone has any suggestions as well, feel free to throw them my way.**

**QueenCeleste 349: Thank you for the note on Ingrid Michaelson, loved her! I'm happy you like my story and characters. I thought Lexie had enough heartbreak and wrote about the last obstacle that stood in her way, John's grandfather. Gina will be in later chapter's glad you liked her, I didn't want her to be like other Georgie's I have read about. I like the ones that show she is a strong individual.**

**IrishJessy: I know you want the girls to reunite, I will get there I promise. In this chapter I show that Jane and Lexie have at least made up, but it is subtle. But I am thinking of a way so that they may really bond.**

**Huge thank you's to all of you who read, follow, review, favorite my story. It keeps me writing and makes me very happy that others like my work. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Jane Austen, I just borrowed her characters.**

Ch. 35

Tonight they were celebrating their one month anniversary and although neither had said anything, both knew what tomorrow was. Even though it had only been one month and so much had happened, Lexie was extremely happy, and would have liked nothing more than just spend the evening at her house, and as far as John knew that was the plan. She had told him to dress formally and luckily he didn't press matters. Her plan was to take him to a restaurant, and then come back here.

When the guys left, the girls stayed behind to help her get ready. Lexie was wearing a black *.sweet lace patchwork dress slit neckline strapless off shoulder slim one-piece evening party dress. and her hair was in a nice intricate bun, Gina used a curling iron to curve her bangs more and used brown eyeliner instead of black to give her a more natural beauty look. She was hesitant of the length of the dress, it showed her scars and she was wearing high heels. All of them assured her that she looked beautiful, and they put makeup over the scars so they would not be so dark. It helped but Lexie was still reluctant and wore tights.

John arrived and was surprised to see that she was waiting downstairs. He saw that she wore a big sweater and that her legs were exposed, so when she told him if he liked, that she had made reservations at a restaurant, he was happy. He beamed at the idea, wanting to go out and celebrate.

As they were walking into the restaurant Lexie faltered, and he thought she might have tripped. Her heels were taller than usual, but she was staring at a group of people he recognized instantly. It was Darcy, Caroline, Lizzie, Jane and Charlie.

"We can go to another restaurant or back to your place if you like." He told her downfallen.

"Tonight is about us," she squeezed his hand reassuringly. He took off her sweater and his jacket and handed it to the host. He looked her up and down, and gave her a long lingering kiss.

"You're breath taking!" He said touching the charms on the necklace.

"Lexie?" She heard the happiness in Jane's voice.

She smiled and turned to face her. "Hello Jane." Jane came to give her a hug, and she returned it.

"Hello Charlie, Will, Elizabeth, Caroline."

"Alexandra," Elizabeth said calmly. Will just nodded, Caroline turned her nose up at her and Charlie came to give her a hug. She pulled away when his hand slightly went down her back. Only Will and John seemed to notice though.

Lizzie saw the new dress, shoes, brand name bag, and the necklace. Though she didn't believe Lexie was capable of it, the evidence was there before her. She saw the way John looked at her sister and could see that Lexie did not feel the same for him. She felt bad that Lexie was using him, and wanted to tell her to just return home if she needed to stoop so low to be 'on her own'. She noticed that her legs were exposed, and got a look at her calf, there were so many scars but it wasn't bad.

Caroline had an evil smirk thinking the same as Lizzie, though she loved that she believed the rumors were true. "I love your dress Alexandra, did you buy it at In Style?"

"Thank you, I honestly do not remember, but yes I believe that was the name of one of the stores."

"Ms. Bennet, your table is ready." She thanked the host and said goodbye to everyone.

"I will see you later, enjoy your evening." Lexie told them quickly and gave Jane another hug.

Lizzie was affronted that they didn't even invite them to sit with them, and also at the fact that they had been there longer than they had. She felt her hate of rich people grow a little more. They were always treated better and acted as if they deserved it.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her before he pulled out her chair.

"You're as handsome as ever." She returned the kiss quickly and sat.

"Thank you for doing this, I wanted to take you somewhere but I wasn't sure if you would have liked to."

"Next time you should ask." She giggled. "It's true I would have liked to stay home, 'just the two of us', but I will have you all to myself later." She smiled at him.

"You have no idea how much this means to me Lexie," he reached for her hand and kissed it.

"I'm trying for you John, I thought this would make you happy."

"Extremely." His smile grew when she lit up. "Do you have any other surprises?"

"Yes." She laughed, "…um I know it's only been a month, I know it isn't a long time but I find that I am the happiest I have ever been. I have opened up, not only to you but Anne, Mary, and Hurst. I see that I am changing, and sometimes it hurts to feel and I hurt more, but it is a bittersweet feeling. Like-" she sighed defeated and closed her eyes as if in pain.

He grabbed her hand again. "I make you feel happy; beyond the moon and in doing so, I not only bring out the good feelings, but you feel the bad ones as well. However you wouldn't change anything, you'll take the bad with the good."

The smile she gave him, made him fall even further if he had thought it was possible. "Yes, I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said staring into her eyes.

She felt a tear fall down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. She leaned into his touch and kissed the palm of his hand. She smiled again and giggled.

"I forgot what I was saying…. Oh yes, even though it's been a month, I got you a gift." She said unsurely and took out the package from her purse. He smiled and accepted it. "If you don't like it I can get you something else." She said as he opened the small box.

He stared at it, and delicately took it out to study it better. It was a silver pocket watch and the detail was incredible, there were music notes all around it, and swirls, it looked like something she drew, and in the middle was a heart like the charm he had given her, but instead of a J it was an A. He opened it, and there was an inscription:

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." Dr. Seuss._

He looked up at her, and he could tell she was nervous. "I wanted to get you a watch, but I've never seen you wear one, and then Anne and Hurst suggested a camera, but you have five. Mary suggested a book, but I didn't know if you read or not, and Gina suggested something music related but you have a whole studio and three cello's, a bunch of peddles, I wouldn't have known what to get you anyways, and I thought of my idea, but settled for a pocket watch." She bit her bottom lip.

He was about to say something, but she kept speaking. "It's silly I know; who needs a watch when we have phones. I supposed that a cell phone is like a pocket watch, and a calculator, a camera, you can watch YouTube, play games….Oh my God I just remembered Conan's iPhone commercial!" She started to laugh, "Sorry I know you're an iPerson," she giggled at her own joke. "It's just funny, we should watch it when we get back. But where was I…oh if you don't use it I won't be offended."

He loved when she rambled, he took her hand and brought it up to his lips. "I love it, it looks like something you drew."

She blushed, "Well when I started looking I was planning on buying one that caught my eye, and the clerk asked if I would like to have it engraved. Then the idea popped into my head and I asked if I designed something if it were possible to have the image engraved. He told me yes, yada yada yada, I went back the next day with everything I wanted. But he suggested the capital A, mine was a cursive one and it looked like a commercial at symbol. You know the at sign." She giggled.

"I will carry it always." She smiled and he couldn't contain himself, he stood up to move the chair so he could sit next to her instead of across from her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, now you can carry my heart with you everywhere." She beamed at him.

"I know. I wish I had gotten you something." He said sadly.

"I have you; that is enough for me."

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner and even danced. She could see from her peripheral that Lizzie would stare at her, but John would spin or dip her when he saw her go into her mask.

* * *

Lizzie could not stop glancing at Lexie and John. Lexie's back was to her but she could see John. He was really handsome. She had not wanted to come tonight, Jane and Charlie were celebrating their one month anniversary, but Jane told her that Caroline had invited herself. In all honesty it was either this, or spend the evening with Billy. He had been at the house all day and her mother kept trying to leave them alone together. Luckily 'she had to help Jane get ready for her date.'

"Well your sister seems to be doing fine on _her own_." Caroline smirked.

"Yes, she seems really happy." Jane piped in happily.

"I am sure she is." She laughed and Lizzie had to count to ten.

"I believe she is celebrating her one month anniversary as well." Darcy said indifferently and the whole table looked at him shocked. He looked over the menu as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"May I ask how you are privileged with this information?" Lizzie asked him and he smiled at her, but then he went back to his cold demeanor.

He had been trying to defend her, but realized too little too late that no one knew about Lexie and John. He would have been happy to share the information with Lizzie, but that would mean betraying Lexie's trust. He was torn, Lizzie was willing to speak with him. _If she had the fucking decency to ask me…_Lexie's words from last night came to his head.

"Define dating." Caroline said failing to hide her smirk, and Lizzie glared at her. Luckily the waiter came and took their order.

Will was stuck in a horrible position, he wanted nothing more than to speak with Lizzie, but she was trying harder than usual not to look at him. At one point his hand brushed up against hers and she blushed. He did not realize that it was from anger, thinking that she liked it he would keep doing it. He began to think that she had a crush on him. Caroline was too busy speaking with Jane to notice, and when he tried to converse with Lizzie, she would interject.

* * *

He would also keep glancing at Charlie and Jane. Caroline had come to him earlier and convinced him to come on their date tonight.

"_William," she batted her eyelashes at him and placed a hand over his arm while he tried to read the paper. "Charlie is taking Jane out to celebrate their one month anniversary, and I was hoping you would join us."_

"_Shouldn't it just be him and Jane?"_

"_Yes, but you know how he is, he believes he has found an angel again, and I am afraid of him going to the next level with her." _

_He lowered his paper and looked at her questioningly. _

"_She is a nice girl and everything, but I do not think she feels the same way Charlie feels about her." _

_He kept looking at her expecting more._

"_Maybe she does, but did you see her costume last night? Does it match her 'innocent' personality at all?"_

"_Every girl was wearing those types of costumes." He said defensively thinking of Anne and Lizzie, but then he remembered Mary's costume. _

"_Well it is the style, but I am truly worried about him. You know what a big pushover he is. Look just come to dinner and observe them, if you believe her feelings for him to be true, then I will listen to you_."

He glanced at them. Jane was speaking with Caroline and Charlie, but he noticed Charlie kept looking away. After the tenth time he glanced at his direction, Lexie was dancing with John, her back remained to them. He knew what Charlie must have been thinking, his thoughts were not too far from his. But Charlie had a girlfriend, and he wasn't the type to have a wandering eye.

Caroline and Jane went to use the restroom, and Lizzie stayed behind choosing to stay rather than be near Caroline.

"If you would like to know about your sister, why do you not speak to her?" He ask loud enough for her to hear him.

Lizzie's eyes flared up and he could see specks of yellow in them. She was about to answer but Charlie spoke.

"Do you think it was rude of us not to ask them to join us?" He said looking at Lexie and John.

"No, of course not. It is nice that _you_ at least considered it." Lizzie said and continued eating.

* * *

They left the restaurant too busy being happy to acknowledge Darcy and his group. They arrived ta her place and Sawyer went upstairs without saying anything.

"My grandfather is coming down tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us." John informed her.

"Does he know about me?" She asked hesitantly.

He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb across her knuckles. "No, I thought you would have wanted to tell him like with Jenny and my grandmother."

"I. Don't. Know." She took in a deep breath, "After what Thomas said I am afraid that he will not like me, and all of my little confidence is shattered." She said looking down.

He lifted her chin up with his fingers, "All that matters is that I love you." He kissed her.

"I know, but- this is hard to say. I cannot come in between you and your family John. I won't do it, I think about Ashley and the Burton's. The Bennet's," she said with venom. "I get so angry and hurt. I can't do that to you."

"Are you saying if my grandfather does not approve of you, you would leave me?" He asked hurt.

"We would still be friends." She grabbed his face, when he turned away. "You understand don't you?" She pleaded.

"Just because I understand does not make me any less angry or hurt. I love you, isn't that enough?" He said standing to look out the windows.

She stood and followed him. "It is more than enough, more than you will ever know. I know how important your family is to you. I don't want you to have to choose, I'd rather just leave."

"I know he'll love you as much as I and the rest of my family do." She wasn't convinced, but tonight was about them, she just smiled and nodded.

* * *

**-M-**

"Close your eyes." She told him and he complied. He felt the bed shift and knew she had gotten off. She came back and straddled him, and he felt something go over his eyes. He smirked at her. She didn't say anything she just kissed him. Slowly at first and then more demanding, then she started to undress him and he felt a pull in his groin.

Although she was barley touching him, when her fingers would brush against him, his breath hitched. "Lexie" he breathed.

"Shh," she placed a finger over his lips. "You always take such good care of me; let me take care of you." She kissed his neck and he placed his hands on her upper back to touch her exposed skin.

"Mmm. You always take really good care of me." He could feel her smile against his neck.

She scooted lower and admired his muscles. She gently traced each line with her fingertips and leading down to his happy trail. She grabbed the belt and stopped. She pushed him back so he could lie down. Her fingers barely touched him as they made their way back to his belt. Every nerve of his body was intensified, and he just wanted to stop her and rip off her clothes.

She kissed along his waist and he felt all the blood rush to his member, and she chuckled against his skin, causing him to moan. She quickly unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled down his pants, stripping him naked. Her fingers traced every inch of his body except the one place he needed her to touch him. He tried to grab her.

"Stand up." She said huskily. He complied and waited, the seconds seem like hours. He heard her unzip the dress, she came up to him but didn't touch him. Although he couldn't see her, he could feel her and grabbed her, "Lexie please, you're driving me insane."

"Albert Einstein said: The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. I am only repaying the favor from the last time." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"You know I could quickly overpower you." He told her huskily, holding on to her arms. He tried to kiss her but she kept moving her head.

Eventually she kissed him, peppering kissed down his neck to his chest. Her hands traveled south and she grabbed him and softly stroked him. "Maybe that's what I want you to do," she whispered in his ear. "Maybe I want you to lose control and do whatever you want to me. Show me what you were thinking of doing to me last night."

**-End-**

* * *

He lay awake, stroking her hair; she had fallen asleep on top of him long ago. Though he was exhausted from their 'exercise', he was too deep in thought to fall asleep. He was worried about his grandfather meeting Lexie. He worried if he would be able to look past her disorder. He understood Lexie's reluctance to stay with him. In her mind she had already destroyed two families with her existence; he wouldn't give her another reason to hate herself.

That was the one thought that scared him, would he be able to let her go? Though it had only been a month, he was head over heels in love with her, and it seemed like each day he fell deeper and deeper. He knew if he lost her, there was no going back. He could never have this with her again. Could he stand someone else holding her this way? The thought of anyone else touching her made his blood boil. The thought of her looking at another man the way she looked at him, made his chest hurt.

She stirred and inhaled deeply, she snuggled closer to him and her hand caressed his chest. He turned them around to the side. Her eyes remained closed, but her hand went to caress his face.

"Tell me what's wrong." She said sleepily.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

She shrugged. "I felt it." Even though it was dark, he could see her eyes open. "Tell me."

"I was just thinking about us."

"Your grandfather?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I don't want to lose you Lexie."

"You'll always have me for a friend." She said sadly.

**-M-**

He sat up, and ran his hands through his hair. She slowly sat up and placed a hand on his arm kissing his shoulder. He pulled her on top so she straddled him and kissed her feverishly. One hand going up and down her spine the other holing her face and slowly broke away pulling her bottom lip with his teeth.

"Will I still get to kiss you? Will I still get to hold you in my arms?" He caressed her face. "Will I still be able to touch you?" His hand went to her breast and lightly squeezed it, "Make you feel good?" His hand went in between her thighs and her hips bucked into his hand when he reached her sex. She was already wet, just for him.

"_John_," she whispered his name, he pulled her back and their lips met. He turned them over and kissed her neck and breasts. His other hand continued messaging her folds.

"You are mine!" He broke away.

"Only yours John." She caressed his face, and he pushed her legs further apart. He kissed her and slowly entered her. They moaned into each other's lips. When he started to move she opened her eyes and put her hands to his chest to stop him. "We still need to use a condom."

"It feels so good," he kissed her. "Just a while longer," she kissed him and her arms wrapped around his neck. He moved again, and her moans and the new sensation were starting to unravel him. He felt her tighten and stopped, pulled out, and reached for the nightstand. "Turn around on your hands and knees." She complied.

He slowly entered her and then pulled her back to him as far as she could comfortably go. He began to move slowly one hand holding her and the other at her breast. One of her hands went over the one that was holding her and held his hand, and the other went to the head board to help support herself. He picked up his pace and went harder when she started to push herself back. He was close but he wouldn't let go, not until she did. The hand that was at her breast went down to her clit and rubbed it. He felt her tightening and then she threw her head back and moaned his name, going limp in his arm. He released and bit into her shoulder to muffle his yell. He waited until they caught their breath to pull out and then he lowered her to the bed. He discarded the condom and went back. He pulled her to him, her back to his chest.

**-End-**

"_Yes_." She whispered, he had barley heard her.

"Hmm?"

"You'll still be able to do all of those things, until you don't want me anymore." She said quietly, and then she was breathing heavy.

He buried his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. Even though he knew she was asleep he responded. "I am always going to want you. You are mine and no one is going to take you away. No one."

* * *

Sunday:

Someone was knocking on the door and he felt the bed shift. But he didn't open his eyes, hoping it would stop. He felt her pull away from his arms and then she got up. She didn't answer right away, the knocking kept going.

"Yes?" She asked sleepily.

"I-um. It is ten and you um your medicine." He heard Sawyer.

"Really? Ok thank you Sawyer. I'm just going to get ready, would you like breakfast?"

"No thank you I already ate. I am going to the gym and for my jog."

He felt the bed shift again and she went back into his arms. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, but I want to go back to sleep." He kept his eyes closed.

"I know I wish he hadn't woken me up. This was the latest I've ever slept I believe." She giggled running a hand through his hair.

"Just let the sleep take over." He pulled her closer to him. She caressed his face and gave him a chaste kiss.

"No, I'm awake now. You sleep though, I'm going to take a shower and get ready. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him again and just held his face.

"Thank you." She quietly said.

"For?"

"Never saying 'me too.'" He opened his eyes, and saw her bright smile, love written all over her face. She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him, his favorite image.

* * *

Lizzie could tell that Jane was in high spirits this morning as they made their way down to breakfast.

"Mom, I was wondering if you could take us to the mall? I want to get Charlie something for our anniversary."

"Did he get you anything?" She asked excitingly.

"Yes," she pulled up her sleeve and showed her a charm bracelet. There was a horse and the letter J.

"Oh My GOD! That is beautiful. And it has only been a month!" She shrieked.

"I know I did not think he would get me something so I didn't buy him anything."

"Of course I'll take you!"

They were walking through the mall Kitty and Lydia ran off, and their mom saw a few friends, probably went to brag about Jane's bracelet. After going to several stores, they were hungry and went to the food court. She heard her sisters before she saw them and they yelled to say hello. Lizzie looked up and saw George and Mary King breaking away from a kiss. She just smiled and waved letting him know that she was unaffected.

* * *

"Did you girls have fun?"

"We would have but we ran into Mary King."

"I thought she was your friend?" Jane asked.

"She is but she kept throwing that she had a boyfriend in our faces. Making out with him in front of us!"

"She's just jealous that we got to go to the party." Laughed Lydia.

"It's not fair I'm prettier than her!" Cried Kitty.

"And smarter apparently!" Giggled Lydia.

"Yea! Can you believe she flunked a grade? She's 17 and a sophomore! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

Lizzie was somewhat relieved to hear that. She hadn't thought about the fact that he was with someone who was Kitty's age and he was either 18 or 19. He later texted her to see how she was doing and apologized for not going to the party, she told him it was fine. He would have been bored anyways she told him. He asked if Darcy had been his usual self, she told him yes the times she saw him. She mentioned that she was too busy ignoring Collins to notice or pay attention to anything else.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Nicky and Nate came running down the steps of the porch to greet him.

"Nicole! Nathaniel! I missed the two of you so much."

"We missed you to!" They said simultaneous. He looked up and saw his lovely wife and Jenny standing there with Noah. He frowned.

"Where's your Uncle John?" He asked the kids who were leading him to the house.

"Oh he's with Lexa! She's sooo cool, and pretty! And fun! I got to sleepover, and we played dress up and make up, and we danced and saw movies and she cookeded for me! It was fun, and I made new friends."

"She has a big huge ginormous horse and I ride it and pet it and give him apples, and I helpeded her make spapeggy." Nate told him smiling.

"I helpeded too!" Nicky said pouting.

"That's great." He walked up to his wife gave her a hug and kissed her. "I missed you my love."

"I missed you too dearest."

"Jenny! How's my great grandson?"

"Fussy as usual, I miss Lexie coming over. Those moments when she would watch him were like heaven." She said innocently. "Wouldn't you agree Mama?"

"Yes, the children just adore her." Helen replied. Mr. Drake raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"Is this Lexie the same Lexa, Nate and Nicky just mentioned; the same Lexa who has kept my grandson away from greeting me?"

"It is their one month anniversary Carl, you remember being young and in love don't you?"

"Love?" He asked astounded. "I am going to go rest, I had a long flight. Will you join me love?"

"Give grandpa a kiss, he's going to take a nap." The kids complied and Noah just cried, Jenny took him away to her room.

* * *

"Why has Jenny not gotten a nanny to help her with the kids?" He asked.

"She wants to be the one to raise them. The maids help here and there, along with John and I."

"And this Lexie girl?"

"You know her, Alexandra Bennet. She is in the same grade as John, at the top of her class, and plays the violin." He looked deep in thought.

"John's rival? The one with that vulgar family?"

"Yes. If you think about it, she is the one who kept John on his toes about his grades. If you remember he wanted to learn to play the cello after she started to play the violin." She laughed, "It seems like only yesterday."

"She is the one John is dating? And you allowed this?"

"She is everything a young lady should be. The kids love her, your grandson loves her, I-"

"They have only been dating a month! He cannot be in love!" He interrupted.

"So much has happened to that poor girl in the last month, and I can assure you he has been with her every step of the way. I can tell you he is deeply I love with her."

"Luckily I am here to put a stop to this nonsense! He needs to focus on school! He is too young to be thinking of love. I'll make him see reason!" He yelled.

"Carl, please you'll give yourself a heart attack." She said sarcastically.

"All the more reason John needs to keep his head straight. I will not live forever and he has a responsibility to this family!"

"At least try to contain your temper when she is here."

"What!?"

"John wants the two of you to meet. Look Carl whether you like it or not John is dating this girl, and you will be civil. Am I understood?" He nodded. "Carl?"

"Yes, my love."

"Good, now get some rest." She kissed him and left the room. He lied down but find he couldn't rest.

* * *

**-M-**

He walked into the restroom, it was foggy from the steam and he heard her humming. He opened the glass door and placed his arms around her. She fell back into his embrace, and his hands started to roam her body. She giggled and turned around when he tried to separate her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

"John we just had sex."

"I know but we've never had sex in the shower." He smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her neck.

She giggled again. "True, but I'm a little sore." She shied away from him, but he pulled her back.

"I'm sorry. Was I too rough with you? Why didn't you say anything?"

"No, you weren't, but we did have sex five times." She gave him a kiss. "At the time my mind was too preoccupied." She smiled at him and ran her hands down his chest. She leaned on him and kissed him deeply. He wrapped her in his arms and pushed her against the wall. He lifted her up and broke their kiss.

"You're the one who bought a whole box of condoms." He gave her a knowing smile which grew when she squeezed her thighs. He loved how he could effect her with just a look, a touch. It was the same effect she had on him.

"To be used wisely." She smiled.

"You did not seem to mind." He pressed up against her.

"John?" He kissed her slowly and she wrapped her arms around him. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and then her hand went between them and she lowered it, gently grabbed him and started to stoke him. She stopped to unwrap her legs from him and then her arms, sliding down his body and took him in her mouth. She stopped to force him against the wall and then continued. All too soon he found his release. "Happy?" She smiled at him.

"Not yet." His lips crashed down on hers and he started to play with her breasts. One hand made its way down to her sex and started to rub her. He kept at it until she cried out his name. "Now I'm happy." He smiled at her and she laughed.

**-End-**

They spent their whole day just relaxing and holding each other. Cuddling on the couch and listening to music, watching Netflix. They went to visit Aries with another bag of apples, and she encouraged John to ride a horse. He had never been on one and while Aries ran around the grounds, they got on another horse. She got on first and then he got on behind her. The trainer gave him good tips and soon they were trotting around. He enjoyed himself greatly. Not because of the activity itself, but because Lexie was having fun.

He had left early so that he may speak to his grandfather before she got there. She had stopped by the De Bough's and Anne, and Mary were going to help her get ready, since Gina had already left.

* * *

"John! My boy I missed you so much!" His grandfather gave him a hug.

"I missed you too Pa. I have so much to tell you." He said happily.

"Let us go to my office. So how is school going?" He asked unsure how to bring up the topic at hand.

"It is great, straight A's as always."

"I heard you missed a couple of days?" He said disapprovingly.

"Yes," John sighed, he knew. "Not so many that it affected my school work, I'm still the salutatorian."

"And your girlfriend is the valedictorian?" He questioned.

"Yes. Lexie is at the top, she always gets 100's on all her school work." He said looking off into the distance.

"I see so your dating your competition? That is not a good business move."

"She's not my competition. What do you know?" He asked a little annoyed.

"That you have only been dating a month, and you believe yourself to be in love. Of course this is just a fling right?"

John sighed. "No, I do love her with every fiber of my being." He smiled thinking of their day.

"John you cannot be serious. You are too young! You have a responsibility to this family, what are you going to do when you go to college?"

"I am serious. You do not have to remind me of my duty Pa, Lexie does it constantly."

"I see. Have you ever considered the possibility that she is only with you because of your money?" He asked hesitantly.

John became angry, but did not show it. "She is not like that!"

"John-" he warned.

"Do you know Thomas Burton?"

He looked up at him quickly. "Yes, how do you know of him?" He looked at him intently.

"He is Alexa's grandfather, her mother is-was his daughter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have met him and their whole family."

"But-" he stayed quiet trying to gather his thoughts.

John interrupted him and told him Lexie's entire story, not leaving anything out. He mentioned that they were sleeping together, but being careful, and that he knew without a doubt that Lexie was the girl he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

"John you cannot be serious! Think of your children, what if they turn out like her?"

"There is nothing wrong with her! Did you not listen to a word I said? The Bennet's are responsible for that! They failed her time and time again. She has been through so much, I am amazed at how much love she is capable of giving. Even if they were like her I would still love them."

"John you are not even 18! You will go to college and you will take over the company!"

"Yes I know, how can I forget when it is all we ever speak of? I have known it since I was a child! Hell the whole town knows about what I am to become. But Lexie doesn't care about any of those things, she loves me for me, and I will not let you or anyone else take her from me!" He seethed.

"John I would never-" he tried amending.

"I know, please forgive me." He sighed. "It is just if you do not approve of her she will never stay with me." His pain was evident on his face.

"Really?" He asked intrigued but John couldn't tell if he was using this information to his advantage.

John lifted an eyebrow at him, in warning. "She knows that my family is important to me, but she cannot see how important she is to me. I love her Pa I really do, and I will not lose her. If you do not approve of her, she _will_ still be with me, but she would never marry me."

"Marriage? Of course she would marry you the first chance she gets. I am happy I got here in time -"

"She has already refused me." He said with a small smile. He was right of course any other girl would have jumped at the chance.

"WHAT?"

"I offered for her hand, to take care of her after everything with the Bennet's occurred. She refused me, she cared enough about my family name. Look I am only asking that you give her a chance. Look past her faults and see the woman I see. For if you don't I shall never marry, nor have children until you have passed, and Lexie will accept me."

* * *

Sawyer pulled up to the drive way and looked at Lexie waiting for her to get out. She looked up at the porch and took a deep breath.

"Do you think I am too dressed up, or under dressed? He said to dress casually, but Anne said this was fine, not too casual but not too formal. What do you think?" He noticed her flexing her fingers, itching to touch her hands.

He stayed quiet, this was more than he could handle. Last night and this whole day was an ordeal. He knew he couldn't tell her anything, about being with John. Had she been his daughter though, there would be no way in hell that John would have stayed the night or even be allowed in her room. But she wasn't his. Ashley refused him and his offer to take care of both of them. He should have listened to his father and Edward. But he owed it to Ashley to watch out for Lexie.

"Well? You must have some train of thought? You must have been to many dinners before with the Burton's."

"I um-it is fine, I agree with your friend."

She smiled brightly at him, and he smiled too. "Thank you!" She took another deep breath. "Can you walk me to the door? I find I cannot control my nerves."

"Why are you so nervous, the boy is obviously in love with you."

"I am meeting his grandfather, Thomas said he wouldn't approve of someone like me."

"There is nothing wrong with you!"

"That is what my friends tell me, but the world is not so kind." She took another deep breath, and he saw her tuck in her necklace. "Please?" She pleaded and he found he couldn't tell her no.

* * *

John heard the doorbell and quickly went to answer it, without running. He was trying to beat the butler but was too late. He was taking her sweater and she thanked him. He saw Sawyer nodding and then he left. He stared at her as she turned to face the hallway. Her hair was in a lose bun, and she wore a purple turtleneck with long sleeves. She had a high waist black pencil skirt, and black tights on with short high heels.

"Hi." She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"You look beautiful." He caressed her face.

"Are you sure? Anne told me this wasn't too casual but not too dressy."

"It is fine, why are you hiding the necklace?" He asked confused. She had started to expose it except at school.

"Well I don't want him to think badly of me."

"Relax darling, I told him everything." She tensed and panic filled her eyes. He hugged her tightly and she relaxed.

"Thank you." She took a deep breath and he led her into the living room.

"Lexa!" Nicky and Nate yelled simultaneously and came up to hug her.

"Hello Ms. Parker, Nate." She smiled brightly and hugged them. Nicky giggled and Nate kissed her cheek.

"Alexa, it is nice to see you again, I hope you will come by more often now that you are settled in." Mrs. Drake told her.

"Hello Mrs. Drake, yes well I must speak with Sawyer, so he may adjust his schedule first and plan." She went up to hug her.

"Lexie this is my grandfather Carl Drake. Pa this is my girlfriend Alexandra Bennet." He led her towards his grandpa, placing is hands on her shoulder.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Drake, it is nice to finally meet you. John has told me so much about you." She smiled gaining strength from John's touch and held her hand out.

"I wish I could say the same, today was the first I ever hear about you." His wife snapped her head to look at him and he saw John close his eyes in frustration. He accepted her hand.

Lexie smiled unaffected and shook his hand. "Yes I usually speak for myself, but I admit I was more nervous than usual especially after speaking to my grandfather."

To his own surprise, he found himself pulling her in for a hug. He saw her shocked expression turn into a big smile that made her glow. She gave him a half hug and he felt warmth spread throughout him.

"John told me you were honest."

"Blatantly at times," She giggled and looked at John. "But I never mean any offense of course. I just give the same curtesey I expect I suppose."

"Lexie, thank you so much for letting Nicky spend the night the other day, she will not stop speaking about it." Jenny said entering the room.

"Of course, it was my pleasure to have her." Jenny came up to her and gave her a hug.

"You have my leave to take them and Noah anytime you wish." She giggled.

"If you ever need a babysitter I have decided not to tutor anyone this year."

"I was actually hoping that you would tutor Nicky, she seems to have taken an interest in learning to play the violin."

"If she would like to learn I would be happy to show her. If she takes to it, you may speak with the school to change her schedule next semester. Mr. Hill-Mrs. Hill's husband teaches at the elementary. He is really great with children."

* * *

"Ms. Bennet may I speak to you privately?" Mr. Drake asked her as they walked back to the living room after dinner.

"I can assure you anything we speak of will be said to John later."

"Very well, but I wish to speak to you alone." She nodded and followed him. John looked back and saw Lexie walking off with his grandfather. He made his way to the library, it was a secret only he and Jenny knew of, the vent allowed them to hear what was going on in the office. It saved them both from a lot of trouble when they were younger.

"John tells me that he asked for your hand in marriage." He said looking at her. She sat perfectly poised and had an unreadable face.

"He did not ask, it was more of a suggestion." She stated.

"May I ask why you refused?" He sat and stared at her trying to make her uncomfortable.

"We are both young, the town would have talked. I want him to go to college, I do not want to hold him back."

"You could always go to the same college as him."

"Yes, but….I do not believe in fairytales. That is to say I try not to hope nor do I have false fantasies. We are still young and there are many things that can happen. I love John with all of my being. More than I could ever possibly describe. However I know I do not deserve him."

"Then why remain with him?"

"I love him, and as long as he wants me then I shall be with him. I do have rules, should he ever tire of me, I only ask that he not cheat on me, and that he be honest with me. But that we remain friends."

"He told me if I did not approve of you then you would leave him?"

"Yes, but I recanted my statement. I do not believe I could ever leave him, I never wish to hurt him and I will do whatever I can to make him happy. I would rather be the one with the pain and heartache." She gave a sad smile. "I will never come in between your family sir but he would have to be the one to break it off. I am sure John told you the origins of my birth and my history with the Bennet's. Though I would not leave him, I know we could never be more."

"You must know he wants a family, someone to continue the family name, an heir if you will. _If_ you could never be more, and he won't leave you, what then? Will you not be preventing his happiness? Do you not want to have children? To get married?"

"I never thought that I would want to get married, I always believed that no one would want someone like me. As for children, I do love them, but as you can imagine someone who grew up in my shoes would be hesitant to bring a child into this world. As for John believe I answered your question already. I suppose we would have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

"So you would deny him a family, all because I refused to acknowledge you?"

"He would be depriving himself of those things."

"He is just afraid of hurting you, afraid you will end up like your mother. He does not want that on his conscious, neither would I. What will it take for you to break his heart?" John wanted to yell, how could he say that to her.

"As I said I will never hurt him. He is a kind, compassionate man and I want him to be happy. I would never take my own life and he knows that. He has made me see certain aspects of life differently. I still see the world for what it is, but John…." She grabbed her necklace and smiled. He could see the love in her eyes. "I will speak with him, tell him all that was said and let him make his own decision. Thank you for being honest with me." She said sadly. "It was nice to meet you, and I wish you and your family the best in life." John felt his heart breaking already. He wondered how his grandfather could do this to him.

"Ms. Bennet please wait." There was silence and he held his breath. "Just know that you have my approval."

"Truly?" She asked astonished.

"Yes, I just needed to make sure of your feelings. I want the both of you to be happy I believe both of you deserve it." He cleared his throat. "I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries or made you uncomfortable."

"I understand, you only want what's best for him."

John came into the room looking at his grandfather but went to Lexie and picked her up and gave her a kiss. She giggled as spun her laughing, holding her tightly. He placed her on the ground and went to hug his grandfather. Even Lexie came and hugged him.

* * *

"Thank you dear, you have made John very happy. I have to say I was worried when the three of you disappeared." Helen said to her husband as she got ready for bed.

"They really are in love," he said as he lied down. "Did you see how happy they were?"

"Of course, I have seen them together; I knew it before they started dating." She said confidently. "When will you learn to listen to me?"

He sighed "I wish I were around more. I was thinking once John graduates that we could all move back so that I may have a family to come home to every day."

"What about the house?" She asked worryingly.

"We will keep it of course, too many memories. I do not believe John would ever allow us to sell it."

* * *

"You heard everything we said?" She asked lying in his arms.

"Yes. I was so angry at him. I am sorry he said those things to you."

"It is natural, he loves you, and wants what's best for you. I do too."

He sighed. "Why do you think I am going to leave you? It hurts that you believe that I could ever hurt you."

She turned to sit up on her elbow. "In case you didn't know you are quiet the catch." She lifted her eyebrows at him trying not to laugh. "To the world you are handsome, smart, big, tall, sexy, and really rich. Girls and women have thrown and will throw themselves at you."

He was going to interrupt her but she placed a finger on his lips. "You know it's true, I'm actually surprised you've only been with ten girls before me, but that is not the point….The point is that-well in the words of Daniel Tosh, 'It's not me verses one skank, it's me verses every skank. You see how the scale shifts?" She giggled at his affronted look. "It's like I'm a mighty Spartan warrior, but there are all these Persian whores, that will eventually kill me'."

"Lexie-"

"He has a good point." She looked at him and turned serious. "If you would like to think of it differently, everyone tells me to be happy with you right now and not worry about what might happen. That is what I am doing. Of course I fear that you will leave me. Not necessarily for someone else but yes, it is in the back of my head."

"I told you to ignore that monster."

"I try, but it makes a valid point: 'Do. Not. Hope.' That fear keeps me grounded John. It is just a precaution, in case anything ever did cause us to part. It is a shield if you will." She said indifferently.

"You mean a wall! Lexie I don't like that, it isn't good to keep your feelings bottled inside. I want you to come to me if you have a problem, tell me what's on your mind, all your hopes and dreams, fears. I want to be your everything."

Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?-Yes, I know." She said downfallen and looked at him. "Ok, give me five more minutes.-Bye. Sawyer." She stated.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, we have school tomorrow. Walk me out?" She stood and put her shoes.

"John, you are my everything, I do tell you what is on my mind at times." She kissed him. "But it is hard to just break 17 years of habits, I try though, I do try."

"I know, thank you. Just remember I'm always going to be here for you." He looked down and caressed her face.

She smiled, "I know."


	38. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hi! Still brainstorming, wrote this chapter hoping to get the gears grinding and get the ball rolling. I hope you enjoy this chapter, at best that you somewhat like it. I was unsure how to write it. I will try to post again by the end of this weekend. **

**Huge Thanks to all of you guys who keep reading, follow and review:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all characters and rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 36

Sunday:

*Hey Char, are you up? I need to vent*

Char:*Hey LizBiz, did your date with Darcy go that bad?*

*Char! It was not a date, plus Caroline was there. You'll never guess who we ran into! Lexie and John!*

Char:*Small world, did you guys talk?"

*No she said hi to us, but that was it ugh she was kinda snobby. I hate to say this, but my suspicions were right. She had a brand new dress, shoes, a Coach purse, and she had a silver necklace with an emerald. It was small but still*

Char:*So her boyfriend got her a couple of things, what's wrong with that?*

*If she cared about him nothing, I think she's just using him, I mean I watched them all night and it was obvious that he liked her, but she was her usual self. I wonder what he sees in her, if she isn't sleeping with him, why would someone like that be with her? She's more of Darcy's type*

Char:*Opposites attract. Just because she shows us one side of herself, doesn't mean that's how she is all the time. With the exception of her mood, Lexie is a great catch. She's pretty, smart, talented, she can dance and has a body to die for! Did you see how she was dancing, I never knew she could dance!*

*Yes, I'm fully aware of how she dances. Look I have known Lexie all of my life, she only has one mood. Plus even though John is hot, he's still a jerk! I told you about the way he spoke to her, plus _she_ served _him_. Very ungentlemanly. So the only conclusion is that she is using him, just because she doesn't want to come home. Plus let's not forget about this Sawyer guy*

Char:*Well I guess you're usually right at reading people*

*:) Thanks for listening Char, Jane has been sad lately, plus I don't think she has heard any of the rumors*

Char:*No problem LizBiz, we are best friends after all, I'm here whenever you want to talk.*

*Thanks, well I'm gonna crash out, I'll see you tomorrow*

She lied awake, looking at the opposite side of the room. Her father had gotten her a bookshelf, a couch, and a TV to fill the space, and she had bought a couple of more posters. She wished more than anything she could have spoken to Jane but Jane was in a good mood and it had taken her a while to get there.

Either way she knew Jane would never have seen what Lizzie was talking about, she would have been to naive to believe that anyone could do what Lexie was doing. She still couldn't believe that Darcy was as bad as she told her.

"_You know Lizzie, Charlie and I were speaking and I told him that I saw George at the mall today, and he told me even though he doesn't know exactly what happened between him and Will, he doesn't think George is a good guy." Jane told after she got back from Charlie's._

"_Does he know him?" Lizzie asked a bit angry._

"_Well no but-"_

"_Then he only knows what Darcy told him!" Jane was about to speak. "Look, I know Charlie is a good guy, and means well but of course he would believe Darcy. Which only makes him a good friend, but between Darcy and George, I'll continue to think of them the way I know them to be."_

To be honest, she hadn't told Jane that she did have a small crush on George, she was hoping that he felt the same way, but she was just happy that she never went further with him, or let her feelings known. She wanted more in a relationship, than what Lexie and John had, she wanted what Jane and Charlie had.

* * *

Monday:

Looking outside Lizzie could tell that it was most likely going to rain. Though it made for a beautiful landscape, it didn't do her mood any good. It made her think of Lexie, Lexie loved it when it rained. Though Lexie never said anything, she always seemed in higher spirits than usual when it was cloudy.

Luckily Jane was in a happy mood which helped her a bit. The day went by extremely slow, her classes were a big blur, and she had good enough grades to blow off one day. She didn't even care that Darcy looked at her more than usual in class; her focus was outside the window. She thought of what Lexie was doing, and it hit her that she didn't even know her schedule.

* * *

"Hello Lizzie, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Billy accosted her as she walked into the cafeteria.

"Sure Billy, what's up?" She said bored.

"Well you see the thing is that, well um."

"Is this something that can wait I'm really hungry?"

"I'll make this quick, you look lovely today by the way." She looked down at what she was wearing; she had on a red t-shirt, with a green sweater over. She had on skinny jeans, and she wore her black high-top converse. As for her hair it was in a messy bun and she had some curls coming lose.

"We have known each other for a long time, and you'll be happy to know that you caught my eye." He tried to smile seductively but it looked really creepy.

"What?" She asked astonished, she wasn't sure she even heard her right.

"I know, I have had a secret crush on you for a long time, and I wouldn't have known you felt the same had your mother not let me know. But before I get carried away with my feelings, please let me tell of my reasons. "

"I-"

"I know you are not as beautiful as your sister Jane, or as smart and talented as Alexandra, at least you're not like your younger sisters but there is something about you. I know you will make me very happy. Not to mention that Mrs. De Bough has told me time and time again that I should find a nice girl which, I should have mentioned first. I know she would approve of you. She would even go as far as writing you a recommendation for the college of your choosing, knowing you are Alexandra's sister. And she knows you are somewhat as smart as her, knowing you skipped a grade. Now I know that it is customary for us to go on a date. My mother and I will pick you up at 8 on Friday. Wear some-"

Lizzie had felt her blood boiling and found she couldn't contain it anymore. "Billy! You forgot that I didn't give you an answer!" She cried, she waited a while to control from beating him to a bloody pulp. He gave her a smile. "Thank you? For your offer, but there is no way that I would ever say yes." She said as kindly as she could muster, not that it would have mattered, he chuckled and smiled.

"I know it is usual for girls to play hard to get, and I know how you like to tease. But I will oblige you and ask you once again, go out with me this Friday. I will pick you up at 8 o clock sharp."

"Look Collins, I am not a tease, nor do I play hard to get. I am sure that you could not make me happy, and I am the last girl on this earth that would make you happy."

"You do know that my father is your fathers boss, and-"

"Are you threatening to have my father fired over this? You do know that's blackmail right? I wonder what Mrs. De Bough would think of this, if I asked Alexandra to speak with her!" She was ready to lift her fist to his face, but thought of what Anne had done at the party.

Collins blanched. "Um no I am not I can assure you, I would never do such a thing! I was merely stating the facts, it might help your father out at work but no, I would never get him fired! I was just going to say that it is not as if you have a boyfriend and I've never seen you with one, you might not be asked again!"

"Look Collins, I'm sorry but please understand, my answer is still no. Please excuse me as I said before I am really hungry."

He looked as he was about to cry and instead of getting something to eat she made her way outside. She wasn't really all that hungry anyways.

* * *

Will had been watching intently as had Charlotte, Will followed Lizzie outside and Charlotte went to comfort Billy. She knew what had just happened she could tell that Billy liked Lizzie, not as much as Darcy did but he still liked her a lot. In a way she was a bit angry, she liked Billy, but no matter how much she tried he hadn't noticed. He was oblivious to her flirting, and he wasn't that bad. He just needed to be guided. She thought of the party, he really was a horrible dancer, but after she took him under her reigns he got better.

She was sitting outside looking up at the sky, she now hated cloudy days. She couldn't believe Collins! First he insults her and then he thinks he's doing her a favor by asking her out. As if she would ever go out with him. Then she thought about her mother, how could she tell Billy that she had a crush on him?! Poor him, it was all her mother's fault, then it hit her that her mother will probably find out. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a figure approaching her.

"Are you alright?" Darcy asked hesitantly but to Lizzie it sounded insincere.

"Peachy, how about yourself?" She said annoyed, this was the last person she wanted to speak to.

"Well it doesn't seem like you are all right."

"What business is it to you?" She asked getting angry. He could see the fire in her eyes.

"None, I just thought you might be hungry. I brought you my lunch. Well half of it anyways, it's just a peanut butter and strawberry preserve sandwich with wheat bread, and some potato chips. I got you chocolate milk from the cafeteria." He said sadly.

"Thank you but I find I have no appetite, even if it is half a lunch." He just nodded and got up to leave, leaving the brown lunch bag.

"Hey! Um you speak to Anne right, I mean she's your cousin?" He just nodded. "Does she speak about Lexie?"

"You should try speaking to her yourself." He said nonchalantly.

"Easier said than done, you don't know her like I do." She said sadly. He nodded again and turned, "You never answered the question, you know?"

"Yes, but I gave you a solution." He gave her a small smile and took off, knowing she just wanted to be left alone.

"Not a helpful one!" She said somewhat loudly as he walked away.

She rolled her eyes and got the bag and opened it and ate deep in thought.

* * *

Lexie woke up early, and pulled open the curtains. She smiled at the day; it was cloudy, she loved it when it looked like rain, the view, the clouds, the smell. Not to mention that she was the happiest she could ever remember being. John's family approved of her, Ashley's family liked her and she had the best friends anyone could ask for. She kept Friday's events in the back of her head, and decided to be happy now, and forget about the bad. She showered and took her time getting ready, knowing it would be hours until school started.

Sawyer dropped her off. She noticed that some people were looking at her, but that was normal. They still couldn't believe that she was dating John, even though it had been a week. She walked into the restroom before school started and was accosted by Taylor Adams and her friends.

"So Alexa, I heard you had a busy weekend." She sneered.

"Ok." Lexie said uninterested, this was nothing new really; she knew it was better to ignore her.

"You know I made a new friend a couple of weeks ago, I believe she is a mutual acquaintance." Lexie didn't answer and tried to walk into the stall, she was blocked. "She doesn't come here, she goes to Meryton High?" Lexie just looked at her uninterested. "Caroline Bingley?" Taylor said, Lexie remained emotionless, and tried to go around to use a different stall.

"If you could please excuse me, I came into the restroom for a reason." She said nonchalantly.

"You see she told me an interesting story over the weekend." She said ignoring her, trying to bait Lexie. "Apparently girls our Alexa here is a suicidal slut!" She said laughing and the other girls joined in.

Lexie found it hard to remain indifferent but just kept thinking of her day with John. "Is that why you were absent a whole week Alexa? Did you cut yourself too deep? Is that why someone like John would go out with you? He took pity on you and he's afraid you'll kill yourself like your mommy? Let me guess he used you promising sweet nothings and when he rejected you, you cut yourself?" She sneered in her face.

"Is there a point here? May I use the restroom now or should I find another one?"

"It's simple really, just break up with John, and we won't tell the whole school what we know."

"Apparently you know very little." She tried to walk out the front door but was stopped by Cindy. She felt her skirt lift up and turned around angrily to face Taylor.

"Oh my God it's true! Ugh you're leg is ugly! Look I'm only going to give you one last chance."

_NO ONE IS TAKING HIM FROM US!_ A dark look came into her eyes and she smirked. "What is your problem with me Taylor, are you upset that John used you? You know he wouldn't get back with you even if I did break up with him right? He already got what he wanted from you."

Taylor blanched. "You little-"

"Bitch? Slut? You should look at yourself in the mirror if you're going to be saying those words to anyone. " She said cutting her off still smiling. "Did you ever tell Cindy that you were sleeping with him the whole time they dated?" She heard a gasp and the door open behind her.

Taylor's hand hit her face so fast it stung. Lexie snapped and punched her in the nose; she could tell it must have broken from Taylor's cry of pain. It snapped her back into reality. He eyes widened and Taylor told her that she was in big trouble. "Don't you know who I am? You're going to pay, you nobody!" She said as her and her friends ran out of the restroom.

She didn't know what to do, she couldn't think. She turned on the faucet and turned on the cold water, she wet her face a couple of times. She stared at the mirror empty, and heard the door open and close. A man's voice broke her trance.

"Ms. Bennet, please come with me." Mr. Daniels the principal told her. She didn't move and felt someone touch her.

"Don't touch me!" She pulled away.

"Alexa, please don't make me force you." She looked at him, trying to comprehend; he had a sad look in his eyes, and followed him.

She explained what had transpired and what was said. In the end it did not matter, she was merely a scholarship student and Taylor's parents actually paid tuition. Apparently she did break her nose; it was not as if she meant to, she just didn't know her own strength. She was going to be expelled.

* * *

She called Sawyer, and he came to pick her up, everyone would be going into their second period, and she waited until the halls cleared not wanting to be seen by anyone. She had a message from Anne, John, and Hurst asking where she was, but did not answer them. They would find out soon. They gathered all her items from her locker and she explained to Sawyer what happened. He looked angry, but didn't say anything she didn't want him to. It started to sprinkle. She asked him to stop by to see Aries, she needed a distraction, she needed to ride him.

"Hi Aries, I missed you so much! Well I know I came yesterday, but we haven't been alone in a long time. Do you like it here? Do they treat you nice?" She touched his head and leaned into hug him. She pulled out her phone and called John knowing he wouldn't answer she just needed to hear his voice.

*Don't know if you've heard it through the grapevine, it won't be long until everyone knows, but I punched Taylor and broke her nose, I was expelled. She knows about the rumors from Fri. We need to talk*

She sent the message, her heart breaking. There was no way he would be with her now, not after the rumors spread. Then there was the fact that Mrs. Adams, would make sure her friends knew what happened. Mrs. Drake would soon find out, along with Jenny, Mrs. Hurst and Mrs. De Bough. Grace would only add to everything, to protect Rose. She sent everyone a message, but she didn't ask that they speak.

"Remember how I told you that I was going to stop taking my medicine? Well it seems like I was right, it is hard to control my emotions. It seems like every time something good happens, it is replaced by something bad. Do you think that's normal? Is that how life is supposed to be? Maybe it's better to feel nothing at all. Like hoping, if you never feel the good, then anything bad just seems normal right?" Aries nodded and neighed. She kissed him and sighed.

"I got expelled for hitting a girl at school today. I broke her nose. She was being mean and threatened to spread rumors about me at school if I didn't break up with John. Not that it will matter by tomorrow, everyone will know and he won't want me anymore. I guess she won after all. I hated that I lost control, had I just thought logically but no, the monster came out. It felt nice to let that evil take over, but a bit frightening." Tears started falling from her eyes. "I think-I know it is better to separate myself from him, it's for the best. All I'm doing is dragging him down; it seems like a never ending ordeal. I can start taking the original dose, I can go back and he can be happy." She said unsure.

* * *

John:*Are you home?*

*We stopped to get some soup, but we're almost there*

John:*I'm on my way*

*We can speak after school*

He didn't answer, they got home and Sawyer had not said anything. He just kept looking at her, and she asked him to please leave her alone informing him that John was coming. He saw the tears fall from her eyes, and knew it was not a good thing.

She changed into an old pair of jeans and her favorite plaid button up shirt. She braided her hair and removed her make up. She looked like her old self. There was a knock. She forgot that the lobby wouldn't notify her when he got here, he was on the list. She held her head up as she opened the door. John looked like hell, his tie was loose, his hair was disheveled. He knew what was going to happen. She didn't hug him, she didn't smile, she just let him in.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He shook his no, and followed her to the living room. She sat down and he came to sit next to her. She put distance between them and turned to speak. He grabbed her and kissed her.

"You are not leaving me Lexie, I won't let you." He said darkly, and stroked her face.

"But-" He pulled her over him to straddle him and kissed her deeply. He stood them up and walked into her room without breaking their kiss.

They didn't say anything, as he laid on top of her, they kissed more frantically. No more words were spoken between them.

* * *

"You're mine Lexie, and I'm yours. I'm not letting you go, not now, not ever."

"Please don't say things like that to me John." She tried getting off of him but he held her.

"Tell me what happened."

"Can we get dressed first?"

He didn't say anything he just tightened his grip, and she laid back on his chest telling him everything verbatim.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have reviled what you told me." She sighed. "You should really speak with Cindy, I know she must be really upset, but at the time I didn't care. Now I feel horrible."

"You were attacked and provoked, I'm going to speak to my grandparents, to see if we can get you back in school." She pulled away from him and sat up.

"Please don't. I don't want to go back, I-Why do you have this effect on me?! This wasn't supposed to happen!" She stood up and pulled the cover with her. "I want you to-" she turned her back to him. "I want you to leave John. Please." She said quietly.

He stood up and turned her around. "I can't, and I know you really don't want me to."

"I do," she said looking away.

He grabbed her face to meet her eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me that."

She looked at him, her eyes filled with determination. She looked into his hazel eyes and hugged him dropping the cover. "I don't want to bring you down with me John. I don't want you to suffer because of me, I don't-I'm broken and your life with me will only cause you pain and misery. You'll find someone better, it will hurt for a while, but you can be happy again."

She started to cry, and he picked her up carrying her to the bed. She cried all of her feelings out again, and he just held her. He was going to try and break this habit of hers, it wasn't good for her to hold everything in. She fell asleep and he dressed her in his shirt. He tucked her in, got dressed and kissed her.

He walked into the living room to call his grandfather, and saw that Sawyer was sitting uncomfortably at the paino.

"I heard her crying...I thought that you wouldn't be here."

John just nodded and sat across from him. "She holds everything in and when and if she cries, everything comes out."

"I spoke to Edward, he's going to come down and pay her tuition or see what she wants to do." John nodded, "Just so you are aware, he is considering having her move in with him and his family. He's going to try and convince her."

John looked up at him. "He can't do that; she has to learn to deal with it. People will always talk. Edward should know this, and you do too."

Sawyer nodded in agreement. "Why did you not let her break up with you?" He said knowingly.

"I love her."

"Have you never heard 'If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours-"

"And if they don't, they never were." John finished for him. "Yes, but she doesn't want me to let her go, nor do I want to."

"That's a good idea. I always believed that line was crap anyways." He said with venom.

"You speak from experience I take it. Do you wish you could go back?" Sawyer looked at the bedroom and nodded.

"I believe things happen for a reason."

"So if she broke up with you, you would accept it, making the quote valid."

John froze in shock, and thought about it.

* * *

Mrs. De Bough followed the sound of the heavy music blaring throughout her home. She was angry, Anne knew better than to play her music so loud, if this could even be called music. She walked into her studio. Anne was throwing paint at the canvas in anger and she had tears falling from her eyes.

Catherine went to the radio and pulled the plug. Anne stared daggers into her. "You are not allowed in here! Leave!" Anne told her. She felt as if she had just been slapped.

"Anne Darlene Ruth De Bough I am your mother and you will not speak to me that way, this is my house an-"

"No, this is not _your_ house, it is my father's he pays for everything and you work to pass your wonderful wisdom onto kids! You do not cook, you do not clean, and you sure as hell never have people over! You just live here! You never ask how I am doing, how my day was, all you care about is yourself!" Anne spat and throwing more and more paint.

"Anne! Come over here now!" She raised her voice.

"Why, are you going to slap me mother? Will you punish me for disobeying you, The great Catherine De Bough?!"

"Anne get over hear now!" She demanded seething.

"I told you to leave!"

"Anne please tell me what has made you so upset?" She asked calmly and sat down.

"I might as well tell you, since you're going to find out. You might as well know the truth!" She huffed and went to sit across from her. Anne calmly explained what had happened on Friday, including that Lexie and John were dating, and what happened today at school.

"It is a good thing then, it is best to distance yourself from her now-"

"I knew it! I knew you would say that! Let me make one thing clear _mother_, Lexie is my best friend. She is my sister and nothing you can do will keep me away from her. I can assure you if you even tried or if that thought should enter your mind again, as soon as I turn 18 I will move out and go live with her and you will never see me again! Now I told you what you wanted to know. Leave!"

"Anne-"

"I wish to be alone, please." She stood and went back to painting.

* * *

_She was walking down the stairs of an unfamiliar house very cautiously and kept glancing around. She seemed to know where she was going, she was trying to avoid something. She had her hand protectively around her swollen belly. She walked into the living room and looked around, there was a little girl and boy playing. A lady there looked at her with wide eyes as if she had been caught._

"_Mommy!" They came running up to her and she struggled to bend down and hug them both. She looked at the lady and the lady pardoned herself._

_She was about to say something, "Darling what are you doing out of bed?" He scolded. She would recognize his voice anywhere. She tried to stand, and he came to help her laughing. He kissed the top of her head. _

"_I was anxious." She pouted._

"_You should have called me then, I'm sure I could have helped you get rid of all that energy." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, one of his hands it the base of her neck and the other running down her spine._

"_Mine!" The little boy came to hug her legs and pushed John away. They broke apart laughing. _

"_I can't believe my own son wants to take you away from me." He picked up the boy and tickled him. _

"_It's the terrible two's."_

"_He's just a mommy's boy. Aren't you?"_

_The little girl was tugging at his pant legs. "And you my little one are daddy's girl." She bent down again and tickled the little girl. _

"_I have two girls, thank you very much." _

She woke up and looked around and then down at herself. She was wearing John's button shirt so she knew he must still be here. The other side of the bed was cold, and she stood to use the restroom. She put on her pants and laid back down thinking about the dream. She placed a hand on her stomach and looked down at it. Her eyes began to water, and she curled into a ball, letting the tears flow freely.

John and Sawyer heard her crying, and he went into the room. She was lying on the bed curled into a ball. He lay behind her and hugged her to his chest. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong darling?" She let out a big sob at the name. He waited until she calmed down.

"I hate myself for feeling, and then I begin to hate myself for thinking such a thought when I have-when I think about you."

"You still have me. Right? You still wish to be with me?" She didn't answer and he panicked until he heard a small yes. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"That is if you still want to be with me. I um- I know it would be best if we weren't together-"

He grabbed her face and kissed her. "Best for whom?"

"For you."

"No, it wouldn't. I can't let you go, I'm addicted." He said into her neck causing her to giggle. "I already spoke to my grandparents and Jenny. So if they hear anything they already know the truth."

She nodded, "I find that I hate Elizabeth, and Kitty." She said darkly.

"You should have told her." He stated. She looked at him sharply and she gave him a small smile.

"Should have, could have, would have, don't believe in it. It is what it is; so to say….I know she isn't the one who said those awful things, but she told someone something, and it got back to Kitty and Rose."

"You don't think anyone else might have heard you?"

"Will did and he didn't seem to think so horribly. No one knew us there," She sat up. "I know her, I have realized so much since leaving. When we were younger I got blamed for everything she would do. She would throw me under the bus and always pick at me with her teasing. I hate that, just be straight forward. You know she should have asked, could have. It's a two way street and now I have to live with the consequences. While she gets to keep being carefree."

"I was speaking to Sawyer, your uncle is coming down on Wednesday. He is either going to pay your tuition, or…." She turned to look at him. "He is going to try and convince you to go live with him and his family." He said sadly. "I told Sawyer that I would be the one to tell you."

She nodded and sat down Indian style. He sat up and placed his head on her shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

"I do not know if they would take me back, but Mr. Daniels did say he hated to expel me. Did he tell you where they live?" He shook his head no. "Would we still be dating if I left? Could I come visit you?" She asked bravely.

"Yes. We have the weekends, and holidays." She nodded. "You know Lexie, people will always talk, and have something negative to say. Especially in our society, all the housewives have to keep themselves entertained is gossip. They do not work, they have no responsibilities." She nodded again and rested her head on his.

"I-I had this dream. We were us but I don't know any specifics, we had two kids a boy and a girl and I was pregnant. You still loved me as much as you do now, we seemed happy." She said quietly.

"Really?" He lifted his head up and gave her his biggest smile. She smiled to and nodded. "I like that dream a lot." He kissed her.

"My ideal dream would be to live on an island where only our friends and family can come visit us. We wouldn't have to worry about the evils of the world, and neither would our kids."

He kissed her with such a force she was thrown back. She looked up at him. His big smile still on his face. "That's the first time you ever spoke of a future with me." He closed his eyes and gave her another kiss.

* * *

Tuesday:

The phone was ringing and she looked at the clock, it was 7:30 and she realized she had slept in. Sawyer must have answered it, a while later he was knocking at her door. Apparently Mrs. De Bough was here. She told him to let them send her up and she told him to keep her company while she quickly showered. She took the fastest shower she ever had and grabbed the jeans she wore yesterday and a random shirt from the closet. She brushed her hair and teeth and left her hair down. As she walked into the living room she felt weird getting ready so quickly it was unlike her.

"Mrs. De Bough, please forgive me, I overslept. Then again your visit is unexpected….Oh my! Is Anne alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Anne is fine, I came to speak to you about personal matters." She said sternly.

She nodded, "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"No." She sat down. "Anne has told me something most disturbing."

"Yes I know, she called me afterwards; I managed to calm her down somewhat, I reassured her I was not angry for telling you, she is coming over after school."

Mrs. De Bough looked around with a disdained face. "You have a _nice_ home, what is it that the Burton's do?"

"To be honest I do not know, they have not told me. I will be going with them for the Thanksgiving holiday." She said happily.

Sawyer excused himself. "That man says very little."

"Yes I know, but he is a good body guard. You said you wish to speak to me?"

"Yes, Anne has never spoken to me the way she did yesterday evening, it was most shocking to say the least. Yes, she has been more assertive but nothing like yesterday." Lexie nodded knowingly. "You must think I am a horrible mother too." Lexie met her eyes, and was about to speak but was silenced by a hand. "You have quickly become acquainted with the way people gossip, I was only trying to prepare her for the way of our society."

"It is better to be feared than to be loved." Lexie cut in understanding.

"Yes, a lady in our position must be able to hold her head up no matter what. People will always talk, attack and try to make us feel inferior; it is better to beat them to the punch. I am sure you understand."

"I understand it, but I am afraid I cannot follow that logic."

"Alexa, you are a young, beautiful, intelligent, talented woman. You have endured so much, and you still have your whole life ahead of you. Life is a bitch and we must be too." Lexie looked at her in amazement. "Others feel threatened by you, I am sure you could find a middle ground but if you do not, you are allowing those people to win. In our world it is build you up to break you down. Your friends are your enemies."

"My friends would never hurt me." Lexie said a bit angry.

"Not the ones you have now, don't you think people will want to befriend you once they find out you are wealthy." She looked around again.

"I had not thought about it, I supposed I did not think much would change."

"Silly girl, of course things are going to change, money is the root of all evil, but it is also a necessity. Your connections will also be a target for others. But I am sure you would be able to pick them apart. Now get ready, I did not take the morning off just to speak to you."

"What shall I change into?" Lexie asked.

"Your school uniform, and whatever you require for the day."

"I am sorry but I was under the impression Anne told you everything you-"

"I am aware of what transpired, now do not take up more of my time, I would like to go to work. In all my years of teaching I have never needed a substitute."

Lexie gave her a small smile and went to change. She called Sawyer and explained what happened. She rode with Mrs. De Bough and Sawyer followed behind.

* * *

"Mr. Daniels, Mrs. De Bough is here to speak with you, she says it is important." His secretary called him nervously. He cringed internally.

"Send her in." He took a deep breath in and plastered a smile on his face.

"Mrs. De Bough! What a lovely surprise. Alexa? What are you doing here?"

"She is here with me of course." She sat down. "Sit down Alexa, I do not like people to stand behind me. I was informed that Alexa was expelled yesterday, and I would like to know why and what actions are taking place in concern with Ms. Adams."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"I was informed." She said condescendingly.

"Well you see she is here on a scholarship and Ms. Adams parents actually pay tuition, seeing as-"

"Ms. Adams also struck Alexa, and was bullying her. Are you telling me that the school condones bullying? I can assure you Meryton High frowns down at such an act and is also a cause for suspension even expulsion ."

"No of course not-" He blanched, "You see-"

"I am also aware that Ms. Adams merely attends school here. She is not in any AP classes, nor in any extracurricular activities. I am sure if I went down to the trophy case a majority of those academic and performance awards from the past three years will have Alexa's name on them. Not to mention the ones she got in grade school and junior high. It seems she has done more for this school than Ms. Adams has and yet you have the nerve to expel only Alexa."

"Yes, well my hands are tied." Mr. Daniels said bravely.

"Allow me to untie them then, here is a check for Alexa's tuition. Now I am very busy and need to get to work Alexa wait until your next class starts." She said standing up.

"Mrs. De Bough I am afraid it is not that simple." Mr. Daniels stood to stop her.

"Then you have been wasting my time and should have said so in the first place. The only problem you informed me of was that she was a scholarship student, well I solved that problem. The only other problem I can think of is her condition. Do you have a problem with Alexa because of her disorder? If you wish to waste more of my time, then I will speak to the superintendent, my husband and he are close friends, or do I need to go higher on the school board?" She threatened.

"Um no of course not. Mrs. Reese, please make a note for Ms. Bennet's teachers informing them Alexa is no longer expelled and excuse her absences for yesterday and this morning." He hung up the phone. "Mrs. De Bough a pleasure as always."

She did not say anything she just stood and left. Lexie gave Mr. Daniels an apologetic look and left after her.

"Mrs. De Bough, you did not have to pay my tuition, my uncle was coming down tomorrow just that."

"Then he may make out the check to me." She said nonchalantly.

Lexie dropped her bag and gave Mrs. De Bough a hug. "Thank you so much." She stiffened, and then relaxed letting the warmth engulf her. She found herself wrapping her arms around Lexie and then lifted her head up.

"Remember, keep your chin up and do not let them know they got to you. I know you have it in you from what you told Ms. Adams."

"You taught Anne well, and I have learned from you as well. You are a great teacher."

"I know." She pulled away and fixed her outfit. She began to walk away.

"Mrs. De Bough, Anne loves you." She just nodded and walked away.

* * *

She was the first to arrive in class and handed the teacher the note. She was given yesterday's assignment and sat down before anyone entered. She was looking at the work as people entered the classroom. She felt everyone's eyes on her and she could hear them whispering about her. She flexed her fingers wanting to scratch herself but she was aware of it and stopped. Hurst walked in and went to sit behind her.

"Lexie?"

"I will explain at lunch." She said quietly picking her head up.

The rest of the day was the same. John saw her walk into the classroom and had a huge smile on his face. They walked together to lunch and everyone gave her a hug. She explained what happened and no one was more shocked than Anne. She followed Mrs. De Bough's advice throughout the day and no one bothered her. Luckily for her Taylor was absent, and her friends didn't even look at Lexie.

* * *

Saturday, November 15:

School for Lizzie had not gone like she expected, it seemed like there was more work to be done, and then there were her ACT's and SAT's. Her father was still around less and less and she also would see less of her younger sisters at the house. Jane was still in La La Land with Charlie, Darcy was still his cold self and much to her disappointment Collins still ate lunch with them. She had yet to speak to Lexie, the more she thought of it the more she was positive it was for the best. She had heard that Lexie got expelled for punching a girl and beating her up. She really didn't know her.

Her mother seemed to have gotten over her rejecting Collin's rather quickly. Her punishment was the silent treatment which only lasted two whole days. Luckily her father backed her up, she knew he would. At first she was worried her father would at least make her go out on a date with him, but he agreed with her.

They were getting a two week vacation for Thanksgiving, and Jane and Charlie were finally going to go out on their own. She had been tired of always tagging along and getting stuck with Caroline and Darcy. She hadn't spoken to Wickham as much but they would ask each other how the other was. She would hear about him from Kitty and Lydia.

*Hey Char, what are you up to?* It took her a while to text back.

Char:*Not much, what's up?*

*I was wonderin if you wanted to sleep over, Jane is finally going on a date alone w Charlie, and Kitty and Lid are staying at Mary Kings*

Char:*Oh well I can't tonight….I have a date*

Char:*With Bill Collins*

Lizzie had to read the message four times and was still in disbelief. She quickly called Charlotte. No wonder he still ate with them.

"You're going to go out with Billy Collins?! But he's-he's ridiculous!" She exclaimed.

"Why are you so shocked Lizzie did you think it was impossible for him to like anyone else but you?"

"No Char, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just surprised that's all but if you like him then I'm happy for you. So how long have you been dating?"

"Two weeks this Tuesday." She said nervously. _He asked her out right after me!_

"That's cool, so you'll um let me know how your date goes?"

"Yes, thank you for being supportive Lizzie. I know you believe in going out with someone you really like, but not all of us can be so fortunate. I do like him enough, he isn't all that bad you know."

"Well no, I am afraid you have spoken to him more than I have." She forced a giggle.

"Ok, well my mom wants me to try everything on in my closet so I have to go. I'll text you tonight."

* * *

Sunday:

Lizzie woke up early and was getting ready to go for a jog. She passed by Jane's room and heard her crying. She knocked and entered. Jane was at her computer sobbing.

"Jane! What happened? Are you ok?" She ran up to her and hugged her and tried not to look at the computer.

"I-it-it's Charlie!" She cried louder, "H-he-he broke up with me!"

"What! No way? I thought you guys had a good time last night?" She started to wail and Lizzie tried her best to comfort her. She had never seen Jane cry this bad.

"I-I thought so too, but when I woke up, I had an email from him and Caroline." She said finally calming down, and sighed. "Go ahead and read them."

Lizzie looked at the screen.

_Dear Jane,_

_I am sorry, there is no easy way to say this but my family and I will not be coming back after Thanksgiving break. I don't think we will even come back for the next semester. Will really wants to finish going to school near his home, and my father has business to attend to. I think you are a nice girl and I don't think a long distance relationship would work out for us. It would be best if we just agreed to see other people and it would be better if we did not keep in contact either. I wish you the best in life. Charles Bingley. _

_My Dearest Jane, _

_I don't know if Charlie told you last night, but we won't be coming back for the rest of the school year. My mom had told us that the move here would be temporary but we were here so long I thought they had changed their mind. I just wanted you to know that it was nice getting to know you, and I hope we can still keep in touch. I don't know if Charlie ever told you he has had __a lot__ of girlfriends, but you are the only one I really liked. I am so happy, we're finally going home. Georgie, (Will's sister) was my really good friend and I know that Charlie really liked her and I'm hoping that we will be closer than we already were. You could say we were almost like sisters. Well I'll let you go, I hope you and your family have a Happy Thanksgiving. I'll write once I'm settled in. Lots of love –Caroline Bingley. _

"He didn't tell you anything last night?" Lizzie asked her sadly.

"No I don't get it, I mean he was a little more…passionate last night, but he didn't even tell me he was leaving. I can't believe I thought he liked me."

"He does like you Jane."

"Then why didn't he tell me anything? Why would he just leave? She said they were only here for a while!"

"Maybe Caroline had something to do with it."

"No, she wouldn't do something like that. Plus Charlie is a grown man, he should have said something. I guess I was just another one of his many girlfriends."

Lizzie just hugged Jane, "I'm sure you meant more to him than that."

* * *

_Long Lost Millionaire _

_Mr. Thomas Burton and Mrs. Chelsea Burton of North Park, Colorado have finally found their long lost granddaughter, Alexandra Bennet 17 from Lamboton, Texas. Her mother Ashley Burton passed away 16 years ago and gave her daughter up for adoption, unknown to the family at the time. Upon Ashley's passing, it was discovered that they had a granddaughter, but were never able to locate her. After 16 long years of waiting, Ms. Bennet discovered that she was adopted and went in search for her mother not knowing she was deceased. Imagine her surprise when she discovered that The Burton's who are #16 on Forbes Billionaire list were her new family. _

_It is estimated that Ms. Bennet has inherited over 10 million dollars from her mother and great-grandfather Roger Burton who made his money by buying a land in the dessert and discovering vast copper mines, pulling out 18 million dollars of copper every year. With wise investments ranging from casinos, jewelry, clothing, and retail ect. he quickly became a billionaire. Mr. Thomas Burton now runs the empire along with his son Edward Burton. (Below) We caught a glimpse of Ms. Bennet with The Burton's traveling to their vacation home in the south of Florida to spend the Thanksgiving Holiday. The family asks for privacy as they get acquainted with one another._

_Not much is known about Ms. Bennet, not even how much money she actually has to her name. For sure we will be watching and waiting to find out more about this young and beautiful heiress._

* * *

"_AHHHHH!"_ Rose shrieked into the telephone.

**"All you all right Alexa?" Mrs. Burton asked.**

**"I just felt a shiver run down my spine."**

"Mom! MOM!" Lizzie was fanning there mother who had fainted onto the floor. "Jane what happened?"

"Ok thank you Aunt Gracie." Jane hung up the receiver.

Lydia and Kitty ran into the room. "What happened?" James walked in and picked up Rose to carry here to the couch.

"I think everyone should sit down, if mom reacted this way, I don't know how anyone else will react." Jane sat down as calmly as possible.

"Jane, what happened, is Aunt Grace ok?"

"Well she's a bit shaken up, but everyone is fine."

"Well?"

"Have you read the paper this morning dad?"

Kitty and Lydia ran to the door to get the paper, and started to fight over it. James walked up to them and took it from them. Everyone could see him turning red, and getting angrier by the minute. He scrunched up the paper and went into his office without saying a word taking the paper with him.

"Ok Jane, spill!" Said Lydia sitting down and waiting excitingly.

"Well apparently Lexie's mom was rich."

"How rich?"

"I don't know, but apparently Lexie inherited over millions dollars."

"WHAT! That is totally not fair!"

"Are you saying Debbie Downer is rich?"

Jane snapped her head up but said nothing. She excused herself and went to her room, ignoring everyone including Lizzie.


	39. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hello! Thank you to everyone who reads, follows and reviews. I appreciate it so much! I was so happy I decided to post this chapter.**

**The first part is Alexa, I didn't want to drag the story by writing about her time with her family. The idea popped into my head to write what is written. I was thinking of writing a bonus chapter about that time, but still unsure. **

**The second part is Lizzie at Rosings. It's a little short and canon based on the 2005 movie mostly. I honestly find it hard to write these cannon parts, it's just been done so much I can't seem to think of anything original. So huge apologies to those that don't like it, I tried. **

**But I digress, I hope you enjoy or like this chapter. There is another M but again nothing too bad in my POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights and characters belong to Jane Austen. With the exception of Alexa and John.**

Ch. 37

Edward had come down on Wednesday and Lexie told him _everything_ that happened. It was easy to tell him, and he hugged her and reassured her that everything would be fine. He made a check out to Mrs. De Bough. He stayed for the rest of the day and left Thursday morning. She stayed the following night with the De Bough's. If she had thought it possible she and Anne had grown closer and she felt as if now they were truly sisters. She opened up with her as much as she had with John.

The rumors did reach the adults, but Hurst had spoken to his parents, and they refused to believe bad of her anyways. They were upset that she was dating John, meaning that Hurst could not date her but got over it quick enough. Mrs. De Bough used that to her advantage and allowed Anne to go out more during the weekends on double dates. But they still wouldn't tell anyone else that they were dating. Mary was not allowed to socialize with them outside of school except through text or email.

At school, people would still talk and look at her, but her friends would protectively surround her. Taylor and her friends didn't bother her anymore, nor did anyone else. They would leave her alone but she found she had to take her anxiety medicine more. She couldn't stand everyone's eyes on her, judging her, whispering, when they had their own faults.

A majority of her time after school would be spent at the Drakes, she was teaching Nicky to play the violin, and was happy that she took to learning. After practice she would spend time with all of the kids and then she and John would spend more time together. She was able to open up to him more, and their friendship and love grew. She found that most of her thoughts when they were apart revolved around him and them together more than before.

Dr. Stone had once again lowered the dosage and told her that soon she would not need to take the medication. They agreed that she should still take the anxiety one, and she would leave the dosage the same. She was making great progress, and she no longer felt depressed. She was finally happy. She had stopped scratching herself, being more aware of the urge to do it. She had learned to accept that the scars would always be there, but that they were fading, and that thought helped her.

She did not keep in touch with Will as much, but she would email him to see how he was doing from time to time. Every time he would visit his aunts she would be either with Aries or John. She and Gina still spoke often and also grew closer. Through Gina, she learned that it was possible to overcome the bad things that happen and still be happy, still hope.

She would speak to Jane more, but got upset at her for inviting her over for Thanksgiving. This was the first time they had ever spoken about the family, it was usually how are you; and she would help Jane with her homework. She told Jane that though it might be painful to hear, that the Bennet's were no longer her family. They never had been with the exception of her and Elizabeth. She told Jane that she had met her mother's family and would be spending the two weeks with them. Jane expressed that she was happy for her and apologized. Jane asked about them and she reluctantly told Jane that they were a wealthy family, but asked her not to say anything. Not that anyone would care to ask anyways. She told her that they were the ones who were paying for her living arrangements and anything else she would need.

Elizabeth, she was no longer Lizzie to her. She had yet to speak with her, and she was still upset from the Halloween Party. She knew it was not done on purpose, but it did not make the pain any less real. Jane had heard the rumors and asked her. Though they had not seen each other since that one night, Jane had taken the time to reach out to her and ask about her life.

* * *

Thanksgiving Break:

Lexie was a tornado of emotions. She was going to go visit her family which made her happy to spend time with them; she would also be going on an airplane for the first time and that made her excited. She felt nervous because she was afraid that once they spent time with her, they would not like her as much, and sad because she would be leaving John. They had been almost inseparable; her feeling for him had grown deeper.

Anne was going to go to her vacation home to be closer to Mr. De Bough's family, luckily Mary was going with her. Hurst would be leaving to visit his brother, and John was going to visit his grandfather. So there was no reason for her to stay.

The Burton's had released the official announcement on Saturday in their hometown to the major newspaper, and by Sunday all of the other newspapers had picked up the story. She found it weird that people were trying to take her photograph. She had to call John and Dr. Stone on the plane before it took off to calm herself. Although she still had her anxiety medicine she tried not to depend on it for every little thing. She was happy she had Sawyer there, they had grown closer, she had started to work out with him and although it was small she had grown attached to him.

* * *

It was early in the morning the day after Thanksgiving, and she was waiting in the airport, while Sawyer was getting the tickets. John told her that his grandfather went home for the holiday. She spent the holiday with the family and she was going to surprise him and leave the Burton's early. Today she was suppose to go to the beach with her cousins and although she had wanted to go, she wanted to see John. She missed him so much it hurt.

They had offered her their private jet, but she didn't want to waste the fuel just because she wanted to surprise her boyfriend. She was waiting around when she thought she saw a familiar face. She was told to wait and she stood on her chair. By the time she got up, he was gone. _I must really miss him if I think I'm seeing him._ She carefully got down.

"Do you know how unladylike it is to stand on a chair?" She would recognize his voice anywhere. She quickly turned around and screamed leaping into his arms.

"JOHN!" She laughed as he lifted her into a bear hug and spun her around. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be home!"

He put her down and gave her a deep kiss a little too inappropriate in a public. There was a cough and Lexie buried her face into him. "I could ask you the same thing. I came to surprise you. Are you surprised?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yes," she giggled and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a chaste kiss. "I was going to go surprise you too!"

"Weird, I guess we couldn't stay away from each other."

"Oh I have to tell Sawyer before he gets the tickets!"

"I already told him, he's the one who told me where you were."

* * *

They were at the beach, he was happy that he brought his summer clothes. Lexie wasn't lying the weather in Florida was warm, whereas back home it was getting colder. He was happy that he had come when he did and not waited. They would have missed each other, he knew she would be back in three days but he had to see her.

She was running and pulling him along with her. This was the first time she had ever been here, the Burton's had kept her busy and she had been sight-seeing, today Kevin and Luis were meeting a couple of friends. He met them and got jealous that they all knew Lexie and tried to hug her, but she would place her hand out in front of them.

She pulled him away and they found a spot not too far from the boys but far enough to give them privacy. Sawyer and the other guards were also at a close distance. He set up the umbrella while she laid out two beach towels. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of her. This was the most casual he had ever seen her. She was always dressed properly and now she looked like a regular teenage girl. She wore a big sun hat and sunglasses, an oversized t shirt, and short denim shorts, to his surprise she even wore low top Converse.

She took off her denim shorts and then pulled on some navy blue swim trunks for girls. He was happy to see that her scars were forgotten. Even the denim shorts exposed her scars. She then took off the oversized shirt she had been wearing and he was happy that she had a one-piece suit on. It had navy blue and white stripes, a yellow stripe under her breasts that attached a navy blue cloth over her stomach making it look like a spaghetti strap shirt.

Though it did show how big her breasts were, he wanted to be the only one to know what she looked like naked. He pulled his shirt off and Lexie couldn't help but stare at him. It had been too long since they had sex three weeks to be exact, and now he was half naked in front of her. He gave her a panty dropping smile, knowing exactly what she was thinking and she tried her hardest not to rub her thighs together. She reached into her bag to get the sunscreen and told him to sit down. She went behind him and squeezed the lotion on her hands. It was cold as she messaged it into his back. She remembered that Sawyer was most likely watching her and it helped her stay focused. She wanted to continue onto his chest and the rest of his body, but allowed him to do it.

When his hands touched her back she shivered. His hands started to move and she had to concentrate on the waves and the coolness of the lotion to suppress her moans. When he finished she continued herself and soon she was ready, and she tried pulling him up to go to the water.

"I need a couple of more minutes." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He pulled her down and sat her between his legs and she understood. "You are very sexy." He said burring his face into her neck.

"What? I wasn't doing anything just putting sunscreen on my arms and legs."

"I know but it's been too long. I couldn't help but picture you naked while doing it."

"Poor you, all you're wearing are swim trunks. If anyone is suffering it's me." She giggled and leaned her head back.

"Yes, but unlike you it's harder for me to hide my arousal."

She nodded and pulled out her phone taking a picture of them. Once he was ready she dragged him along to the water. She was going to run into the water but he stopped her and she looked at him confused. He led her to the edge of the waves and told her to stand still and close her eyes.

She just complied. She felt the water hit her feet and then she felt as if she was floating.

The look on her face was priceless and John leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. They stood there a while longer and she tried to suppress her giggles. "This is the coolest thing ever! Do you think we actually move?" She laughed and looked down as the waves came crashing again. She tried it on one foot using him for support.

He laughed and picked her up bridal style causing her to squeal and then he ran into the ocean waist deep. The cool water hit them and she laughed. They swam for a while and as they walked out she stopped.

She sat down, "Lexie what are you doing?" He chuckled.

She gave him a big smile and lied at the edge and covered her ears. A big wave came in and covered her body. She started to choke and he picked her up panicking.

She had a huge smile on her face still choking. "That was awesome, have you ever tried it? You should try it, but try to breathe out your nose when the water hits you." She giggled.

"No, that's fine I'll take your word for it." He laughed and tried pulling her back to the beach.

"Come on you have to try it! What if I hold your nose and you cover your ears?" She looked up at him with a small pout.

He agreed and she got excited. It was a weird experience all together and then she tried it again with him holding her nose. They walked back to their spot and lay on the towels to relax.

* * *

"Lexie!" She heard Kevin yell and waved her over.

John stood and followed her, as they approached he noticed that a couple of girls were also there. He felt Lexie stiffen and he placed an arm around her.

"This is July, Kate, and Kyle's girlfriend Sally." Kevin told Lexie and John.

"Hi, I'm Alexa, and this is my boyfriend John." She told the girls and they looked back and forth at them in disbelief. It didn't help that John was still shirtless.

"I like your bathing suit." Kate told her condescendingly, Lexie could hear the lie in her voice.

"I'm sure that you don't otherwise you would have one similar." She stated indifferently. July was about to say something, but Louis beat her.

"Hey are you guys hungry? We have burgers and dogs, there are sodas in that cooler and beer in the other one."

"How did you get beer?" Lexie asked.

"Why are you gonna narc?" Kyle asked her sneering.

"Look I don't care if you drink or not, the choice is yours, but if Sawyer and them find out, you'll be in a lot of trouble." She said speaking to her cousins.

"Who cares? It's not like they're going to cut us off anyways. Besides we all know that they use to drink when they were our age." Kyle answered.

"Some parents do care if their children drink." He just scoffed, and she looked at Louis and Kevin, with pleading eyes. Kevin looked away and grabbed one, and Louis looked down, unsure of what to do. "Thank you for the food and sodas."

"Don't you want a beer? John? Right?" Jason asked.

"No thank you."

"Come on, don't tell me you're whipped." Lexie glared at him.

He placed an arm around her. "She wouldn't care if I did it or not, but yes she has me wrapped around her finger." He turned them and walked away. She could hear a girls voice talking about her leg and John just held her tighter.

They sat down and he saw that Lexie looked down at herself and then at other girls on the beach.

"I like your bathing suit," he said lifting her chin up. She gave him a look that said _sure_ sarcastically.

"I-when we went shopping they wanted me to get one like everyone else. I-I tried them on but I didn't feel comfortable. It felt as if I was naked, I really liked this one I mean I don't understand what the difference is between those suits and just wearing a bra and panties. Well I mean at least a bra supports you, not that those girls needed anything to support."

"You know I'm only looking at you right?" She smiled and nodded biting into her hamburger. She paused swallowed and started to giggle.

"That was just horrible timing," she shook her head and covered her face with the plate as she took another bite. He lowered her hand and took the plate away.

"I like that you leave something to the imagination. I like that only I know what your naked back looks like, and your stomach, your butt." He caressed her face, and she leaned into his touch blushing slightly.

"You know you can drink John. I know you do." She told him changing the topic, even his words affected her.

"I know, but not when I'm with you." He smiled cockily at her, knowingly.

"But we're together all of the time." She said confused.

"Not when you have a girls night." She nodded and continued to eat.

"Hey guys can I join you?" She turned to see Louis coming up to them.

"Sure," she said happily moving next to John.

"Thanks, Jason can be annoying when he drinks."

"No problem on our end. Do you drink?" She asked.

"Sometimes, but I don't really like beer."

"You prefer alcohol?" John asked.

"Vodka and what Jason loves to calls 'bitch drinks'."

"What's that?" Lexie asked causing Louis to worry if she took offense at the word bitch. He was trying to think of how to word it but John answered.

"A Smirnoff, or like Hard Lemonade. Drinks that are intended for women, like fruity flavored ones."

"Oh ok." She said happily, Luis was confused; all of the girls he knew saw that word as an insult.

"Doesn't that word offend you?" He asked her.

"Bitch?" She asked, Luis nodded. "No girls are bitches as you just witnessed." She said indifferently.

"What if someone called you a bitch?"

She tilted her head and pondered upon it. "No, I suppose not. If I am being one then I deserve it. Thinking about it now, what I told Kate might have seemed like I was being a bitch, but I was just being honest. I suppose I'm desensitized because of The Boondocks." She giggled.

"You're weird." He told her and she smiled brightly.

"So I've been told." She shoved John causing him to drop his burger onto the sand. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He said taking her burger form her plate and bit into it.

"Would you like me to get you another one?"

"You don't want to share with me?" He pouted and took another bite.

She giggled, "No, not really." She laughed when he frowned. "Can I get it without onions?" He nodded and kissed her. "Would you like anything Louis? Another hamburger?"

"Yes, with everything?" He asked hesitantly.

She smiled and took off.

"How long have you guys been dating?" He said watching her walk away.

"It will be two months this Sunday, well on the fifth, but we celebrate every fourth Sunday."

"Is that why you came to visit her?"

"No, I just missed her." Louis looked like it was a hard concept to accept. "You seemed surprised." He chuckled.

"Yes, it's just that my brother's girlfriend is a bitch. He would never go and visit unless she commanded it. She would have gotten angry if he had taken her food. Plus he has to be the perfect gentleman and do everything for her, but Lexie just did things for you without being asked to."

"She is always thinking of others first. Plus had I offered, she would have told me that it was her fault I dropped the burger. Or found some excuse to do it herself; we're going to share anyways."

"She doesn't get angry that you never offer?"

"Didn't you get to know her this past week?" He asked confused.

He shook his head no, "She was mostly with our grandma and my mom. That's why we were coming here today to spend time with her."

"Sorry I ruined your plans."

"Don't be, she seems really happy. I mean she was happy already but with you she…she seems different. I thought that she was going to be um….Besides, you didn't it was Kevin's friends. They invited themselves; I doubt she would have had fun with us if they were all drinking."

"You must come here a lot to have friends to hang out with. I thought you lived in Colorado."

"Yes, my mother's family lives here, so we often come for the holidays. Sometimes we'll go elsewhere but this is like a second home to us."

"She really doesn't care if you drink or not. She means what she says and she says what she means." He chuckled and looked over at her. Kevin was speaking to her, and she was in her mask. "Sometimes when she's nervous or trying to explain something she rambles and goes around in circles but that's how you know she's comfortable with you."

Louis looked at him, looking at Lexie as she walked back. "You love her." John nodded. "You remind me of my mom and dad. My grandparents show it sometimes, which is weird knowing my grandmother."

"She's not so bad once you get to know her." Lexie said sitting down and placed his burger on his plate. "If you think about it she has to be the way she is. People will gossip, and talk about her anyways, always watching waiting for her to mess up or show any signs of weakness. Anything to criticize. She'd rather be feared than loved. People don't mess with you when they are afraid of you. It's like being the boss of a company, if you're too nice people walk all over you. Well if you're nice they do that anyways. Of course there should be a middle ground. Otherwise you give into the dark side, or you just get used to being in charge but I think it also has to do with your childhood or maybe life experiences?... My best friend Anne does the best impression of her mom, and she can keep a straight face. Well I've never been there when she does it to people. But I wish I were more like her, and her mom and grandma at times; you know? Assertive." John chuckled and kissed her cheek. "What's so funny?"

"You." She giggled and nodded.

"I thought you said she rambled when she was nervous."

"Sometimes." He corrected and Lexie just laughed.

"Sorry I don't usually ramble." Louis smiled brightly at her, understanding that she was comfortable around him.

* * *

They finished eating and Lexie wanted to make a sandcastle. Louis spent the rest of his time with them, and the other guys just sat around drinking with the girls.

"Shit!" Louis said all of a sudden.

"What is it? Did I build it wrong?" Lexie asked studying her work.

"No, we have to leave now, get dressed!" He said and walked away.

Lexie was confused and then she saw Sawyer walking towards her with a scowl on his face.

"We need to leave now, get dressed. Just get your bag, the other guards will get the umbrella and towels." She just stood and complied, and she walked in between Sawyer and John, surrounded by Louis, Kevin. Kevin looked really mad, he didn't even say goodbye to his friends.

They got into one of the SUV's and it took off right away.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"There were photographers taking photos." Sawyer answered.

"I didn't see anyone, did you?" She asked John who nodded no.

"They were using special lenses."

"Oh ok. Am I in trouble?" She asked sadly.

"No, it's just a precaution." Sawyer stated.

"Sorry," she turned around to tell Kevin and Louis who were in the back. Louis just smiled and told her it was fine and Kevin ignored her. She inhaled sharply and turned to sit down. John understood and placed an arm around her. She buried her face into him.

Once they got back Lexie ran into the house to her room without saying a word, everyone looked at the guys as they entered.

"What happened?" Edward asked trying to control his temper. He had told his sons to be careful with what they said. She had been so happy this was the first time she had been upset.

"There were some photographers' and we had to leave." Sawyer informed him.

"I see, thank you." He went up to John. "You might wish to call your grandfather and inform him. Your picture will surely be in the paper tomorrow." John nodded and excused himself.

Kevin went to his room without saying a word and Louis showed him where his room would be. He took a shower and got dressed, he knew Lexie wanted some time alone and decided to take photos with the permission of The Burton's. The house was a beautiful two story mansion; it had a pool, palm trees all around, ivy growing up the walls. A porch that surrounded the first floor and it appeared as if each room had its own balcony. There was a nice view of the ocean on one side of the house.

When the paper came out revealing who the Burton's were, he asked his grandfather why he hadn't said anything, to which he replied he did not want it to affect his decision about being with Lexie. He wanted to be sure he was with her because he loved her and did not want his feelings to change about her knowing how wealthy she actually was.

* * *

It was dinner time and he walked Lexie to the dining room. She looked like her normal self; she wore a cream colored dress, and cream colored flats. Her hair was in a half ponytail. She asked him if he was ok on his own and he told her he took some pictures.

"I'm sorry about the photographers Alexa, I believe they were tipped off." Edward told her.

"I don't understand why you don't just buy the pictures." Mrs. Burton said.

"Mother we can't just buy every photo they are bound to take of her. Besides, I spoke to Sawyer, they don't have anything to make a story off."

Kevin was ignoring Lexie but no one seemed to notice, and Lexie remained quiet. They asked Lexie to play for them after they ate but she looked at Kevin who rolled his eyes. She feigned fatigue and left. They spoke to John for a while and soon the adults went off to bed. Louis invited him to play video games in his room.

"I know I am a guest here, but you need to apologize to Lexie." He told Kevin before they left.

"Why should I apologize to her? She's the one who ruined my day! What if they caught us drinking?"

"You are the one who was drinking; it's your own fault. There is no reason for you to blame her for anything; she didn't ask to be a part of your family, she didn't ask for the attention she's going to be receiving and she doesn't deserve your hostility."

* * *

There was a knock at the door and she assumed it was John, she answered it and her small smile fell.

"May I please speak to you?" She nodded and moved aside to let him in. She sat on the bed and he sat at the desk. She didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She said breaking the silence.

He sighed, "No, I am the one who's sorry. I was angry because I was afraid of getting caught drinking, my father has already caught me and he was really mad; especially because I got Louis drunk. He um he's going to send me to a boarding school."

"By your logic had I not been here, the photographer's wouldn't have had anything to catch, you must hate me."

"No! I don't it was my fault nobody forced me to do it, my father warned us to be on the lookout for them. But we've been here for two weeks and this was the first time they caught us."

"I wasn't supposed to be here today, I was supposed to be at home."

"Lexie you did nothing wrong, I was the one drinking I knew the risk and I will be the one to face the consequences. Besides it's not for certain that they did catch anything, do you forgive me for being a jerk?"

"Only if you forgive me."

He sighed and knew he wasn't going to win. "Again there is nothing to forgive, but if it will make you happy, yes I forgive you." She gave him a small smile and gave her a hug before he left.

* * *

*Meet me outside in the back*

John:*I don't know, I don't want to get in trouble*

*We won't*

He quietly made his way downstairs, and walked out the kitchen door. He looked around and saw Lexie looking up at the stars, she had a blanket in one hand. The moon lit up the sky; he went up to her and kissed her taking the blanket. She led him further from the house and then he helped her stretch out the blanket. He sat down and she sat in between his legs.

"I like it here, you can come lay outside looking up at the stars all year round."

"I'm glad you had a good time with them, Louis said you seemed happy plus you seem more relaxed."

"Yes, it was awkward at first. They were walking on eggshells around me, well except my grandma but after a while it was like I had always been here. They really like me and I found out a little about my mom."

"I'm glad. So you had a good vacation?"

"Yes, my most favorite part of it all was today."

"I'm sorry the paparazzi ruined it."

"I did enjoy the beach, but I enjoyed your company more. You made it all the more fun."

He kissed her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." She turned and kissed him. "Thank you for speaking to Kevin."

He chuckled, "How did you know?"

"He wouldn't have apologized….so soon or even at all but who knows."

"I told him that it wasn't your fault he chose to drink." She nodded.

They lied down because her neck was getting strained. His arm was being used as a pillow. They laid there in silence for a long time, and then she started to kiss him and straddled him.

"Lexie we have to stop," he said looking up at her, both breathing hard.

She groaned out of frustration and lay on his chest. He laughed and turned them around.

"It's been too long!" She pouted at him.

"You just have to wait two more days, we'll be home on Sunday."

"I've waited for three weeks, and you have only waited two! Guys are so lucky, if there was a God, I would say it was a man. Why would a woman make periods necessary?"

"You know you could have taken care of yourself." He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"It's not the same." She sighed and his mouth dropped open. "I could remember everything, your smell, your touch, the look in your eyes, but I prefer the real thing."

"Really?" She nodded. He kissed her slowly and when she demanded entrance to his mouth he complied. They kissed as their hands roamed the others body. When he felt her hands trying to unbuckle his belt her picked up her hands and pinned them above her head. "Two more days," he said huskily.

**-M-**

"You gave me enough to go on, I think I can finish on my own." She smirked up at him, "but we have to leave now before I-" his lips came crashing down on hers and he kissed her demandingly. He moved her wrists to one hand and started to roam her body with his calloused fingers. He unbuttoned her shorts and slid his hand between her thighs. She was completely bare.

"This is a nice surprise." He started to kiss her neck.

"I had a spa day two days ago, and it's all the rave because of the bikinis. Do you like it?" She lifted her thighs to create friction.

"Yes," he breathed, and kissed her passionately; his hand went further and chuckled when she was wet. He rubbed her and when she begged for his touch he placed two fingers into her. She kept her moans and whimpers low. She sighed his name when she came. John kissed her and he was bringing his fingers to his mouth she grabbed his hand and slowly placed them in her mouth, licking them clean.

She smiled at him innocently. "Two more days."

**-End-**

* * *

_Tall, Handsome, Stranger_

_Yesterday we finally caught Alexandra Bennet. She was down at the beach with her Cousins Kevin (17) and Louis (16) Burton. But who was the tall, dark and handsome man she was spending all of her time with? They could not seem to keep their hands off of each other. Is this a random guy she met down here during her two week stay or a friend of her cousins? Either way it seems as if she is off the market and by the looks of these photo's it seems serious. _

There were three pictures; John was carrying her bridal style and she had her arms around his neck. John was sitting with one leg stretched out and his other was up supporting his arm and Lexie was leaning on him in between his legs. They were looking at the waves and catching up. Sure they spoke on the phone and through Skype but it wasn't the same. And the other was of them walking back to their spot with their food. She was carrying both plates and the sodas, and his arm was around her shoulder. Luckily the shot was focused on them and the guys could not be seen in the background. She laughed, that this was considered front page news. She clipped the article and placed it in a new book she was starting. It was a book about them. She was going to give it to him for his birthday. She thought about what the paper said and she smiled. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

* * *

Will made his way downstairs and the Bingley's were already up. Everyone was excited to be home, well everyone except Charlie. Mr. Bingley was reading the paper and broke the silence.

"Caroline dear what was the name of that Bennet girl? The one with the um problems?"

"All of them had a problem dad."

"Yes, I know but the one that beat up your friend?"

"Alexandra daddy, why do you ask?"

"Well apparently her real mother was a Burton."

"What does that mean dear?" Mrs. Bingley asked.

"The Burtons are a very wealthy family, and Alexandra has inherited millions of dollars, perhaps even more. The Burton's are #16 on the Forbes _Billionaire_ List."

"What!" Shrieked Caroline and Mrs. Bingley in unison. Caroline grabbed the paper from her father and skimmed over the page.

"Agh!" She threw the paper on the floor and ran to her room.

"What's her problem," Louisiana asked entering the kitchen.

* * *

Caroline's muffled yells could be heard, and it was soon followed by the sound of things breaking. Everyone knew it was best to ignore her and let her continue. It was her belongings she was destroying after all.

She was fuming; she could not believe that Alexandra Bennet, the suicidal slut had all the luck in the world. She had been angry that Alexa had all the attention at her party. She was angry that someone like her with a scared leg, and her depression, and pill taking had someone like Johnathan Drake and she couldn't even catch Will. She hated her, she wasn't as beautiful as she was, and now she was rich! She knew they would be moving back to Meryton now. After all the work she put into breaking Charlie and Jane up, trying not to be affiliated with them, not to mention the fact that Will liked Elizabeth. She was hoping to put distance between them and try to get him. Now he had another reason to like her.

* * *

"That Bennet's are rich by association."

"So, we're rich and William's richer than us." She said as a matter of fact.

Will sat up straighter if it were possible, and cringed internally.

Mr. Bingley chuckled. "Her net worth alone is more than both of our family's combined."

"Surely it can't be that much?" Mrs. Bingley asked astonished and went to pick up the paper.

"Well no one knows except for them, but her mother and great grandfather must have left her a heavy fortune. Plus they will probably also get her to invest some money as they have done. Not that they would release that information to the public. I am surprised they released any at all I suppose they are trying to avoid a scandal of some sort."

"So the Bennet's are richer than us?"

"Yes." He stated.

Will knew that was a lie. There would be no way that Alexa would have anything to do with the Bennet's. At least not her father or Rose, but maybe Jane and Lizzie.

* * *

Will had been staying with the Bingley's for the first couple of days during the break. His father was going to go overseas for the holiday, and Gina was invited to go with a friend. Mrs. Reynolds was going to her daughters, and the Fitzwilliam's were going to be leaving. He was going to join Richard to go to his Aunt De Bough's. He would have stayed with the Bingley's but Charlie was still depressed about breaking up with Jane, and Rich didn't want to face Aunt Catty alone.

Friday Nov. 21:

They arrived at Rosings as his aunt liked to call the old De Bough home. Upon entering one of the living rooms, Catherine and Anne were drinking tea listening to someone play on the piano. At first he got excited thinking Georgie had surprised him again, but his smile fell when he saw Mary playing.

"William! Richard! What are you doing here early? You were supposed to come in two days."

"Sorry Aunt Cathy," Rich piped in happily. "I-"

"No matter, Helen!" A maid walked in and curtsied, "Prepare William's and Richard's rooms in Anne's corridor."

"It seems like you came in time to join meet our other guests." Catherine stated uninterested. "Dress formally to dinner, it will be served in two hours, you may go rest."

"Who's coming?" Rich asked.

"One of my best student's and his girlfriend, I wanted to introduce them to my sister in law. She in the dean at the college they wish to attend. They will be here for a week. Your cousin will also be joining us will she not Mary?"

"Yes mam, Elizabeth and Charlotte are best friends."

The color drained from Will's face. "William are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick."

"I'm fine Aunt Catherine, I must be tired from the plane ride."

* * *

He waited anxiously in the living room, he was nervous. He hadn't seen Lizzie in a week and he found that his feelings had grown stronger. He missed the way they would argue, the way she laughed and her playful manor. He thought that distancing himself would have benefitted him but he was wrong. He was also worried that Richard would let it slip that he liked her. Rich liked to tease and embarrass him, and had he known that they would have ever met, he wouldn't have said anything to Rich about Lizzie. He couldn't breathe as she walked in. She was looking around in wonder and had a sparkle in her eye.

* * *

Charlotte had begged her to come spend Thanksgiving with her, Collins and Mrs. De Bough. She would have declined but the Collins's were going to be paying for the hotel rooms and the whole trip. Things at home were a bit tense lately, ever since they found out about Alexa her father was around more, but always in his study. He would hardly say anything to anyone. Her mother was more stressed out. Kitty and Lydia complained more about the things they had, and Jane seemed to be shutting herself in more.

Their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner had come over. They had been in England and had barely found out about Alexa trying to hurt herself and getting emancipated and everything that had happened. They were going to go visit their son Josh at college and go home and invited Jane to go with them. They lived a couple of miles away from where Bingley's lived. They didn't inform Jane of that information, Lizzie was hoping that they would run into each other and talk. Jane had kept insisting that she was over the whole thing, but Lizzie knew deep down inside she was hurting.

"Tonight we're having dinner at the Mrs. De Bough's. Remember to dress formally." Collins informed them as he helped Charlotte with her bag.

"Um formally?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, Mrs. De Bough likes for everyone to look their best."

"But-um."

"Just wear the nicest thing you bought." Charlotte told her.

"Well I didn't bring anything that nice, plus it's almost winter all I brought were jeans."

"Billy can you take us to the mall?"

"Well I don't think we would have time-"

"Please, I'm sure you wouldn't want your guests to make a bad impression."

"Of course not you are right!" He kissed her cheek, and Lizzie cringed. "Do you have any money Lizzie?"

"Yea my dad gave me some."

"Great, you don't have to buy anything too fancy, Mrs. De Bough would not mind she knows you after all." She bit her cheek.

She was able to find a green knee length pencil skirt, and a black button up blouse. She wore black leggings and black flats. As they drove up to the house Lizzie was in awe. Collins had said it was an old house, and he bragged about it the whole way there, but it did not look that old. Everything looked perfect, even the bushes, and trees.

They were shown into the living room by a maid and Lexie found it so like Mrs. De Bough to keep a maid. She was surprised that there wasn't a butler, but when they entered the living room a man came and took their coats. She was looking around; everything seemed expensive, like it belonged in a museum. She finally looked at everyone.

"Darcy!" She exclaimed.

"Elizabeth." He nodded.

"I forget _you _are acquainted with William." Mrs. De Bough said she was sitting in a big chair that almost seemed like a throne. It was at the opposite end of the doors and there were couches around, giving her the perfect view of everyone. "This is my other nephew Richard Fitzwilliam."

"Richard, this is Elizabeth Bennet, William Collins-Billy, and Charlotte Lucas."

Richard came up to her and shook her hand, he was really cute and tall. Not as tall as Darcy, nor as buff, but he smiled. They sat for a while and Mrs. De Bough was questioning Charlotte. Soon it was time to eat and Mrs. De Bough commanded where everyone sat. Anne was on her right, then Mary, and then Richard. Billy sat across from Anne, Charlotte from Mary, and she was sitting across from Richard. Darcy sat across from his aunt at the opposite end of the table.

"How is your family, I hope they are in good health." Darcy asked her.

"Yea, Jane is visiting North Park Colorado. That's where you and the Bingley's live right?"

"..Yes."

"Tell me Elizabeth, do you play the piano?" Mrs. De Bough barked.

"Yes but very little and kinda poorly."

"Oh," she scoffed. "Do you draw?" She asked interrupting her from eating.

"No."

"What about your other sisters?"

"No Alexandra must be the only talented one in the family." She smiled.

"I'm surprised your mother did not take advantage of Alexa's education and encourage you girls to learn something from her."

"My father tried, but Alexandra was always too busy to teach us." She felt someone staring at her and looked at Anne, who was staring daggers at her. She didn't notice Mary was also looking at her intensely.

"She is very talented for someone as young as she is. Tell me how old are you?"

"I just turned 17."

"The same age? And your youngest?"

"Lydia is 14, I'm surprised you were not aware of this seeing as Anne is her best friend and that she has stayed with you."

"Lexie only talks about the important things in her life." Anne cut in condescendingly. Rich looked over at her surprised, she hadn't spoken a word the entire time he was here. He saw Mary place a hand over Anne's under the table.

Lizzie had to bite her cheek.

"What college do you plan to attend?" Mrs. De Bough asked.

"None?"

"None? Surely you are joking, what are your plans after you graduate?" She sneered.

"I was going to take a year off, seeing that I am so _young."_

"Take a year off? Why wait when you can take advantage of the fact that you will graduate early?"

"I haven't found anything of interest that I would like to go to school for."

"You can at least take basics. It is best to go when you are young."

"That's true but people of all ages attend college." Lizzie said smiling.

Mrs. De Bough looked affronted, as if she had never been spoken to in such away. She wanted to laugh.

"Aren't you just over opinionated." She stated and started to speak to Billy.

* * *

"Play for us Elizabeth." Catherine demanded, pointing to the piano as they sat down in a different living room.

"No please!"

"I enjoy listening to music, not many people enjoy it as much as I do, nor do they have great taste. Had I ever learned, I would have been a great proficient. So would Anne had she decided to devote her time to it."

"Mrs. De Bough, when I say I play poorly I'm not being modest I-"

"Come on Lizzie, we are guests here." Collins said harshly interrupting her.

She stiffly made her way to the piano, and looked at the book, and chose a song that she would be able to play well. She was angry, why had Mary not been asked to play? She's the piano player here. She began to play, it was slow at first; she was a little rusty. She heard Mrs. De Bough ask about Georgiana and how she was doing and playing.

"You will never play well unless you practice more Elizabeth. Alexa knows this, why she must practice for hours at an end on both the piano and violin." Lizzie rolled her eyes, nodded and kept playing.

"How often do you practice Mary?" She turned her attention away from her.

Richard came up to her causing her to falter. "So you know my Cousin's?" He said nodding his head in the direction of the group. "Lamboton must be a small town." He said sitting down.

"Yes, it is but Lamboton is the city, I live in Meryton it's a town a couple of miles away."

"Are you and Anne as good as friends as your sister and she seem to be?"

"No, we are not." He raised an eyebrow at her making her smile big. "Alexandra goes to the same school as Anne and Mary."

"I see, Fitzwilliam told me you went to school with him."

"Fitzwilliam?" She asked trying to contain her laughter. "I thought his name was just William, but isn't that your last name?"

"It's a family name." Will said walking up to them causing her to hit several wrong notes.

"Was it your intention to scare me by sneaking up on us? I hate to disappoint you but you failed, remember my courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me." She said playfully.

"I know you well enough to know that I cannot frighten you even if I should wish it." He said with a small smile.

"Tell me, what was my cousin like?" Rich asked and she stopped playing.

"Do you really want to know? It might come as a shock," she said teasingly knowing it probably wouldn't. "The first time I met Darcy was at a Welcome Party, and he didn't dance with anyone. He just stayed to himself throughout the whole party."

"I didn't know anyone there." Will said defensively.

"Isn't it the point of a Welcome Party to get to know your neighbors?"

"Richard!" Mrs. De Bough called and he rolled his eyes and begrudgingly got up.

"I find it hard to speak to people I have never met before." He said hesitantly.

"Maybe you should take your aunts advice and practice."

* * *

Anne was pacing up and down her studio and Mary was reading a book, letting Anne get her frustration out.

"I cannot believe she has the nerve to speak about her, calling her Alexandra as if Lexie did anything wrong to her!"

"Lexie told us that Lizzie has a different perspective of events." Mary said calmly.

"Please Mary, she already must think poorly of Lexie. If she knew her she wouldn't think that way at all."

"Lexie is the one who pushes people away Anne. We have firsthand of this knowledge."

"I know this is the first time we have truly been able to hang out Mary. But things aren't always what they seem." She sighed and sat down. "She cried again after the whole Taylor thing. She hates Elizabeth and Kitty she doesn't want to but she can't help it."

"She knows Lizzie didn't say those things though right?" Mary asked astonished.

"Of course she does, but it doesn't help with how she feels, making her hate herself. She's afraid that her feelings are overcoming logic."

Mary put her book down and held Anne's hand. "I am sure it doesn't help that I have only spent time with her at school. We use to spend every day together."

"She knows you are not the one to blame."

"Do you think you'll be able to behave the rest of the time she is here?" Mary asked.

"I'm going to have to try, but she is on a very thin line."

"I don't believe she is that bad, Lexie did like her, even loved her at some time."

"The sad thing is Lexie still loves her, and Jane. Even knowing that Elizabeth thinks the worst of her."

"I'm sure everything will turn out ok. I mean Will seems to like her."

"He does, doesn't he? We'll just have to keep a close eye on them when they come over tomorrow." She said in deep thought.


	40. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hi! Thank you guys who read, review and follow the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, again I got most of this from the 2005 movie. I know there are some who do not like it, but it was what made me want to read P&amp;P. I personally like the 1980's mini TV series. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter or at least mildly like it. I hope it doesn't seem rushed it actually took me a long time to write anything I was happy with. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 38

"Good morning _Fitzwilliam_!" Anne told him tersely as he climbed down the stairs.

"Good morning _Annie_," he smirked.

Anne's eyes darkened, "Morning Will, you have to excuse Anne she's a little grumpy this morning." Mary piped in.

"What is it this time?" He smiled.

Anne started to laugh, "Where was this Will these past two months?" He was about to say something. "The thing is that I have to play host later to Elizabeth but Mary and I already had plans. I guess we're going to have to leave her alone, I just hope she doesn't think badly of me." She said innocently.

"No she could never, she'll understand. What time was Rita going to help us make cookies?"

"At 12, it was the only time she'll be free."

"What kind of cookies are you making?" Will asked.

"Macadamia," Anne stated.

* * *

Lizzie was sitting in a room borrowing Mary's computer to check her email. She had read Jane's and her Aunt Gardiner's. Jane said she was having a good time hanging out with Josh, and her aunt and uncle and had completely forgotten about Charlie. Her aunts said that Jane seemed happy and she was having a good time, Jane hadn't mentioned Charlie to her. She was still skeptical but wouldn't press Jane. She heard the door open and turned around to look who was there. Mary had told her that Anne and she had forgotten they needed to do something.

It was Darcy, he looked nervous and just stood near the door. "Hello Elizabeth," he said.

"Hi…..do you want to sit down?" He didn't say anything or move, he looked around the room and she figured he must be looking for Anne.

"Anne and Mary had something to do, so Mary let me borrow her computer."

It looked like he was going to say something, but stopped. He took a step forward and opened his mouth but stopped. He looked around again. "Anne is a great artist." He said looking at the easel.

"Yea I miss looking at her paintings." He gave a small smile. "She must enjoy painting, to have enough for a small museum." She joked.

He was about to say something but the door opened. "Hey Liz-Oh! Hey Will." Charlotte said.

He nodded, "Hello, I'll see you guys later." He walked out stiffly.

"What was that all about?" Charlotte asked teasingly.

"I honestly don't know. So are you guys finished?"

"No," she sighed. "I came to ask if you were hungry."

* * *

Anne had been waiting to see if Will showed up. She told Mary to do it, but she was afraid of getting caught. They had been gone for 15 minutes and she was about to give up when she heard footsteps and saw Will walking nervously to the door. She peaked out the door and saw him pacing and eventually go in. She went to press her ear against the door but couldn't hear anything. There was a voice coming into the hallway. It was Charlotte repeating which door Lizzie could be found at. She ran off.

She decided to play with Will a little and turned around as if walking to check up on Lizzie. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Will? Are you all right you look really pale?"

"Um yes I am fine." He said nervously.

"What are you doing here? I told you I would be in the kitchen."

"It must have slipped my mind." He gave a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was on my way to check on Elizabeth."

"Oh, Charlotte is in the room with her." She raised a questioning eyebrow and he retrieved into his mask.

"Then I'll just go finish with the cookies." She said and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Well you were defiantly right, he likes her. I've never seen him so nervous."

"So what are we going to do?" Mary asked.

"Nothing, I don't think he'll ask her out."

"Should we tell Lexie that Lizzie is here?"

"No." Mary was about to say something. "She's having a great time getting to know the Burton's. We'll tell her when we get back to school."

Mary nodded and Anne bit into the cookie. "Do you think school will be different now that everyone knows?"

Anne sighed, "If our mother's reactions had been different I'd say 'no.' But even my mother was shocked after reading the paper and she has been to Lexie's."

Mary nodded again and shuddered at her mother's response. When the plane landed she had 20 missed calls and as many voicemails, it was strange how much like Rose, Grace could be like. She was screaming and screeching about how her own daughter lied to her. She was happy she wasn't going to be home.

* * *

She heard yelling coming from a room and decided to investigate. The door was open and she hesitantly entered.

"UGH! FUCK! NO FAIR!" Rich was yelling at the TV. "Take that! Yes! Yes! Fuck Yea! You just got pwned!" He said as he jumped up and started doing a victory dance. He froze when he turned and saw her at the door way.

She covered her mouth to suppress her laughter. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt; my friends are still meeting with your aunt's sister."

"It's fine no problem. So you're just roaming the hallways? Did you ask for permission?" He smiled.

"Yea, well I tried hanging out with Anne and Mary but they were doing their own thing, and I got bored."

"Let me guess Anne was speaking and Mary and you were listening?" Rich teased.

She laughed, "No, but I can imagine it must run in the family."

"Like mother like daughter." Her smile evidently faltered. "Did I say something wrong? I thought you and Anne weren't friends."

"No I just know how true it can be, I have a-friend who's really depressed and her mom was too. Her mom took her own life and I just worry sometimes."

"Well it's just a saying; Anne isn't like my Aunt Catty at all. She's really shy and quiet. I'm almost afraid to touch her; she seems so fragile she'll break."

Lizzie laughed again. "Wow your nothing like your cousins."

"I know, I'm so lucky." He chuckled. "I actually don't know Anne, we've never spoken or hung out. She's usually by Aunt Catty's side. Poor her. My cousin Gigi is coming around, she's not as shy as she used to be it's like she's a whole new person."

"Gigi? Your family has…unique names." She smirked.

"No not really, we'll Will is the exception, and Anne's middle name is Ruth. But Gigi is Will's sister Georgiana?" He asked is if she should know the name.

"Oh yes I've heard of her."

"Yes, that's my nickname for her. Well she prefers to go by Gina now, but I like to mess with her."

"I like your nickname for your aunt." She giggled.

"Yes it is rather appropriate. But you've only seen a fraction of the way she is."

"Actually although I am not in her class, she is the detention teacher."

"Frequent visitor?"

"Yea, you could say that I have a tendency to be a couple of minutes late to class every now and then among other things."

"I think me and you are going to get along just fine. I can imagine all of the mischief we could get into around here."

"As tempting as that sounds, I wouldn't here the end of it from Billy. Plus you only have to deal with her for the rest of the week. I still have the rest of the school year."

"I wish I were as lucky as you. I am actually going to be moving in with her for the rest of the school year."

"Ouch!"

He laughed, "Yea, hopefully it won't be too bad. So you want to play some video games? Gotta warn you I'm the best."

"I'm up for a challenge."

* * *

Rich entered his room without knocking, and Will didn't bother to look up at him.

"You were right Will, Lizzie is great!" Will looked up at him sharply and glared at him.

"You saw her today?"

"Oh yea, we played video games for a couple hours. It was fun, she's funny….no wonder you like her so much." He teased.

Will closed his eyes as if in pain. "You are never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Who me? Really Will, I can't believe you would think so horribly of me." He feigned hurt.

"I should have waited until Wednesday to get here."

"And face the wrath of Catty De Bough? You must be mental. I would have left you behind. I'm gonna be stuck living with her while you're hundreds of miles away."

"You don't have to keep throwing it in my face."

"Oh but I love to make you feel guilty, now that you abandoned me."

Will rolled his eyes. "Anne isn't bad once you get to know her."

"Like you would know."

"I actually would, we've become closer. Don't you speak to Georgie?"

"Yea, she told me I have no idea who the real Anne is. She wouldn't tell me much though, knowing I was going to stay with her. The one person I'm dying to meet is the Great Lexie B, Gigi won't stop talking about her. You know her right?"

"She's Anne's best friend." Rich looked lost. "Alexandra?" Nothing, "Were you not paying attention at dinner last night?"

"No!" He scoffed, "As long as my name isn't mentioned, everything said around Aunt Catty goes in one ear and out the other."

"I guess you're just going to have to learn to listen more then." Will smirked.

* * *

_Annie and Mary!_

_Greetings from Florida! Did you get the pictures I have sent you? Anne, huge fantastic favor?! will you paint one of the photo's for me? Preferably 30x40, I have a lot of frames in mind depending on which you choose. _

_You wouldn't believe the weather out here, it's so fucking hot. I know it gets very hot back home in the summer, but I suppose it's just the weather change. Lilly, my grandma and Sarah took me shopping again because I did not bring the suitable attire. I do not understand how it takes several hours to shop for a couple of outfits. We took three hours! But the great thing is though that they did not have to buy me much. I brought plenty of the dresses they had already bought me, so I got shorts, and tee shirts and some bathing suits I even got some low top converse! I know I swore off of cool and trendy things but it's hot and I don't like my feet. I'm just happy that I don't have to wear high heels everywhere. They got me some which are really high and I'm getting use to walking with them, but my feet are sore at night. I wonder how high I reach John. It must be to at least so the top of my head is at his eye level._

_This past week with them has been great, I feel like a part of the family instead of an onlooker. They converse with me, and ask me about how my day went, if I had fun, if there is something that I would like to do. They have taken me to all these really cool places, and luckily no photographers. Found out I do not like sea food, I didn't order any, I was too afraid to try it, but my cousins allowed me to try some from their plate. It looked, smelled and tasted pretty gross to me, but I wouldn't have known if I liked it or not if I hadn't tried it. At least now I know, although I wonder if sushi would be similar. Any thoughts?_

_I really miss you guys, a lot! I wish you could be here with me. It seems like all I am missing is my family from home and this would be the best vacation ever. We should all come here someday, go to the beach. I can't wait to go. Kevin and Louis have agreed to take me the day after Thanksgiving so we could get to know one another better. I haven't spent much time with them, they have been visiting with old friends. Well I could go on forever; I know we'll talk soon anyways. One more week, I'm not sure if I want to go home. I am expecting people to treat me differently, and notice me more, it scares me. I like being here, I wish I didn't have to go back, but I can't run. Tell me what's up with you guys, how did everyone take the big news? I was pretty shocked to learn how much money was left to me, I don't feel as if I should accept it. What do I do with it? I know there are a lot of people who could use it. I'm going to write Hurst after this, and John is supposed to call me, oh wait he's calling me right now! So I'll talk to you later. Lots of hugs and kisses. –Lexie._

* * *

Monday:

Billy and Charlotte were going to go visit the college, and Lizzie had refused to go. She was here to spend time with Mary, but she was too busy practicing, and Anne was painting. She decided to walk around, and was hoping to see Rich. Yesterday, Billy took her and Charlotte around the city, it was quite boring, she didn't understand why anyone would choose to live here.

She walked in the same direction she had found Rich in last time or so she thought. She ended up walking into the library. It was rather big, there were a lot of bookshelves and chairs. There was even a desk and fireplace.

"Elizabeth!" She turned towards the voice quickly.

"Oh Darcy! You scared me!"

"I thought you couldn't scare so easily." He teased.

"I didn't see you, I was too busy looking at all the books."

"You enjoy reading." He stated.

"I more than enjoy it, I love it. Every time my father would get a new book he would read it within two to four days and then let me read it. I always tried to beat him and I've come close." She chuckled at the memory. "We would stay up for hours talking, and sharing ideas. It was like our own book club."

"I take it Shakespeare is your favorite author?"

"Yes, he is one of them. There are so many great ones, but he's at the top."

"Have you ever thought of going to school to be a publisher, or novelist?"

"No, I had never thought about it. What are you going to school for?"

"Business and accounting," he stated. "Are you really going to take a year off? It is better to get school finished with. What do you plan to do?"

"I wanted to go traveling, see the world."

"Do you even have money for that? I mean your family…"

The fire came into her eyes. "I'm going to use the money my dad was going to give me for college. The great thing about Alexandra being so talented is that my father had two instead of three children to worry about." She said jokingly.

He stiffened, and nodded. _So much for that, _she thought and started to walk around studying each book.

Will sat back down and continued to stare at the book, occasionally glancing at her. He would turn the page occasionally, but they continued the rest of the time in silence. Her phone rang later, Charlotte and Billy were back, and they were getting ready to leave.

* * *

Thanksgiving:

They had gone over to the De Bough's again, they had been going every day. She was happy that Mrs. De Bough didn't pay much attention to her, until her and Rich were speaking while she had.

"What are you two talking about! I must know! Don't you two know how rude it is to speak while others are speaking."

Luckily Rich threw himself under the bus. They had finished eating lunch and they decided to go walk around.

"Thanks for the self-sacrifice." She laughed.

"As the gentleman it was my duty." He said in mock old English.

"It's nice to know chivalry isn't dead." They laughed. "At least you only have to be graced with her presence until the end of the holiday oh wait I forgot sorry."

She grimmanced, and he laughed, "Yes, my parents need to go out of the country for 'business related matters.' I wish they had left me home though, I guess they don't trust me."

She nodded, "You'll be stuck with women, how will you manage?" She teased.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if Will decided to stay."

"Decided to stay?"

"Yea, well he could have stayed with our aunt, but he had his father convince Mr. Bingley he was needed home."

"And Mr. Bingley listened?"

"My Uncle George helped Mr. Bingley get his business going."

"So why did he get the Bingley's to move if he is the one who wanted to leave, that seems so bad."

"No!" He said a little panicked. "Will's a great guy, a good friend…You know Charlie right?"

"Yea, I met him, he's really nice." She said truthfully wanting to see what he would say.

"Yea, well Will helped Charlie break up with a girl."

_Jane!_ "What? Why?" She tried to keep her voice down and not sound too eager.

"He likes to look out for his friends and family. He's always done it I guess."

"Why would Darcy interfere in Charlie's business, what if he was happy? What was wrong with the girl?" She asked casually and averted her gaze.

Richard glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, "I think it had more to do with her family. Something about her sister? I can't really remember, but he convinced Charlie to break up with her. Are you ok, you seem sick?"

"Um yea I'm fine, must have over ate plus its getting cold out here. Do you mind if we head back?" She felt numb and angry at the same time.

They got back to the house and she decided to sit down. She told Mrs. De Bough that she did not feel fine and asked Charlotte and Billy if she could go back to the hotel. Unfortunately Darcy volunteered to take her back. Mrs. De Bough was going to protest, but Anne somehow convinced her, it was all a blur. The next thing she knew she was in the car contemplating how much she hated Darcy even more than she had before. She also hated Alexandra, she was the reason for her sister's heart break again.

* * *

"I managed to get you a plate…in case you get hungry." He said breaking the silence.

"Thanks," she managed to mumble.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. They got to the hotel and she was going to thank him for the ride but he got down and insisted on making sure she was fine. They got to her door, and since he had been carrying the plate he entered without being invited, adding to her anger.

"Are you sure, you'll be ok? Would you like for me to stay for a while?"

"No, thank you I actually feel a lot better." She said hoping to get rid of him faster and she walked to the door to show him out. He looked around trying to catch every detail. _I don't furnish the hotel room!_ "So thanks." She extended an arm out towards the hallway.

"I-um-there was something I've been meaning to tell you." He started to pace up and down and ran his hand through his hair several times. Then he stopped, "You see no matter how much I hate to admit it, I like you. A lot….You have to let me tell you-I've needed to say this for a long time, and I hope you will end my suffering…. .You."

She wished that the ground would swallow her whole. She couldn't believe that _Darcy, the proud, snob, Jane's heart breaker, ruiner of people's lives was in love with her. The girl he thought wasn't tolerable enough, the girl he always argued with and looked down at with so much disdain and judgment. Loves her! _

"I have tried against my better judgment and my family's expectations of the type of girl I should date, not to like you….Not to mention your family." He threw in as an afterthought. "But it was impossible you invaded my every thought. I am willing to put these things aside and ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Darcy, look I feel for you, but I'm sorry that you have suffered, believe me it was unintentional."

He furrowed his brows together. "Are you teasing me?" He asked confused.

"No."

His face was red from anger. "So _you're_ rejecting _me_?" He asked as if the concept was so hard to understand, as if no one had ever rejected him before.

"Yes, I'm sure that all of the reasons that you _love_ me will help you get use to the idea."

"Can I at least know why with so little empathy you-"

"And I'd like to know why you chose to obviously insult me, but yet tell me that you loved me against your better judgment!"

"No! Look-"

"I have every reason to be apathetic against you feelings you know I do?"

"Such as?"

"Are you such a snob to think I would ever date you after what you did to Jane?! What gives you the right to ruin their happiness? Are you going to deny that you did everything within your power to break up Charlie and Jane?"

"No, I have no reason to, I've been kinder to him, than I have been to myself." He said darkly. "I'm proud of that fact!"

"How could you do such a thing?!"

"It was plain to see that Jane didn't feel the same way about Charlie as he did before! I watched them very closely and after their last date, he felt the same way."

"Only because you made him think so!"

"No I only confirmed his feelings!" He raised his voice.

"I guess you thought that the way Alexa is reflected poorly in her favor."

"I would never think such a thing! But-"

"But what?"

"The lack of propriety shown by your family, Rose wasn't too shy to let everyone know how rich the Bingley's are, and was already planning their marriage. Not to mention the rumors she helped spread about Lexie on Halloween. Then there was Lydia and Kitty, and not to forget James!" He said angrily, and then his face went soft. "I must exclude you, Lexie and Jane."

"And what about George Wickham?" His eyes flashed black at the name. "What excuse do you have for your behavior towards him?"

He took several steps forward and with his long legs he reached her and stopped several inches from her face. "You seem to be really interested in him."

"He told me what you did to him. Are you really such a spoiled jealous jerk that you would do such a thing? All because nobody loved you, you made him suffer!"

"He has suffered greatly has he not?" He smiled.

"You turned his life upside down and you are proud of that."

"So this is what you really think of me? Thank you for explaining, but maybe these offenses would have been overlooked had I not hurt your pride and ego-"

"My pride?!"

"By my honesty and the reality of the way things are. Could you expect me to be happy about being connected to your family in any way?"

"Alexandra isn't even our real sister! She's our half-sister! But that shouldn't matter. From the first moment I met you, even after knowing you less than a month I realized that I HATE YOU! You are arrogant, snobby, and care so little about other people's feelings! You are the last person I would ever wish to date and I will NEVER love you!" She was breathing hard, and he looked like he was about to kiss her but pulled away and was angry.

"Forgive me for taking up so much of your time." He said sadly and walked out the door.

She was so full of emotions that she just broke down and cried, falling to the floor.

* * *

Friday:

Charlotte tried to wake her up early to go to the De Boughs for breakfast one last time before they left. She used her illness from yesterday as an excuse not to go. She was reading another email from Jane, saying how much fun she had, and was happy to be going home. She said she had not thought about Charlie at all and she even had a new dress to show her. There was a knock on the door and she went to see who it was. It was Mary.

"Hey Mary, what's up."

"Well I'm on my way to the airport, my mom wants me back early. Um I was asked to give you this."

"I thought you were going back with Anne."

"I am, we're taking William."

"Oh."

"Yes, well I hope you are feeling better." She handed her the envelope and walked away.

"Thanks Mary!" She turned and gave her a small smile, and continued walking.

She didn't want to read the letter, but was curious to know what it said. She was going to save it for the plane ride but then she knew Charlotte would see it and ask questions. She wanted to wait until she got home, but she realized that she wouldn't have the time. She opened the envelope carefully and fiddled with the letter. She put it down and continued to pack. It was calling to her. She looked at the time and decided to read it before Charlotte and Billy got back.

_Dear Elizabeth, _

_I know that after what happened yesterday, you probably wish to never hear from me again. But do not worry, I did not write you to poor my heart out again. I only write to tell you of the two things which you accused me of. Wickham and your sisters, and Jane. I do not know if you will even read this letter so I might as well tell you everything. _

_Mr. Wickham worked for my father, he was a good man and he passed away when we were young. Wickham and I grew up together, we were inseparable as kids, and my father grew to love him. He loved him like a son, even showed it more to him than to me. It wasn't until we got to high school that I started to notice that he has changed. He was a year older than me and we were apart for a whole year. I did not wish for my father to be upset, and I would help hide his behavior, he would skip classes, and the people he would hang around with were known drug users. Little things started to disappear and he would often ask me for money. One day I told him no and he stopped, I focused all of my energy on school and work. _

_This summer we were working for my father. I came home early one day and I saw him sneaking out of my father's room. The next day my father accused me of stealing from him. I told him the truth, that I saw Wickham walking out of his room. He did not believe me, George had alredy told him that I was the one with a drug and womanizing problem. Even after taking a drug test, he failed to believe me. Rich helped me set up a camera in my father's and my room, and we caught him stealing again. I blackmailed him to leave my family alone, and he complied and asked that I give him money to get out of debt I gave him $1,000. I small part of me remembered the good times we use to have, he was there for me, he was like a brother, and I gave him the money. _

_He disappeared for a while and came back, asking me for more money. I complied again giving him $1,500 just hoping to help him out, he blew through the first amount pretty quickly and I could only guess on what. This next part is the most painful to me, for it involves my younger sister Georgiana. _

_You see, all this time I thought he had left us he was actually still keeping contact with her. He convinced her that he was in love with her. They had always been close as well. He was like a brother to both of us. She gave him all her money and jewelry to the point where my father cut her off for asking for more. He impregnated her, and when she was going to confess everything to me, and ask me for money he got angry and he beat her. Luckily I arrived home early and her screaming for help. I got there in time to stop him, but I was so worried about my sister I let him get away. She is only 15. I finally went to my father, and we paid him off for some pictures he had of her. She was heartbroken when we told her, but she still refused to press charges. We have not heard from him since._

_That is where my story with him ends. If you don't believe me you could always ask Rich, or Mary even._

_In regards to Jane and Charlie, I did not mean to hurt your sister though the reasons may seem insufficient; I was only looking out for my friend. You see besides Rich, Charlie is my best friend. If there is anything I can do to prevent him from getting hurt, I will do whatever I can to do it. I moved here with the Bingley's in order to get away. It was evident from the beginning that Charlie liked Jane a lot. But it wasn't until their one month anniversary date that I realized his feelings were deeper than hers. I did not doubt that Jane liked him, nor that she was genuine in her feelings. I didn't want Charlie to get hurt again. You see he always gets into these kinds of relationships, the girl uses him and he ends up heartbroken. With the help of Caroline who really dislikes your family, we convinced him it was for the best if he broke up with her, and I asked my father for help to keep us from returning. Again I'm sorry if I hurt Jane, I thought it was the best thing to do at the time._

_I wish you all the best in life, and happiness in life. I know that you will be great at whatever you wish to do. –Fitzwilliam Darcy._


	41. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hi! I really hope you like this chapter! It took me a long time to write, and rewrite and rewrite. I am content with it overall, and there are some parts I am happy with. So I hope you enjoy it, or at least moderately like it.**

**Again thank you to everyone who reads, follows and reviews. It means so much to me and I am happy so happy I have 16,184 views! Still brainstorming on how to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 39

"So how was your trip Lizzie?" Jane asked after speaking about her trip. She was helping Lizzie unpack.

"I ran into Darcy." Jane stiffened.

"Did he say anything?" She asked choosing her words carefully.

"Yea, look Jane I think you should sit down."

"Darcy asked me out!" She blurted out.

"Tell me everything," Jane said and Lizzie told her about Will claiming his love for her.

"Really wow! That's unbelievable. Not because he likes you! It's just he always seemed so cold. Wow poor Will."

"You don't blame me for saying no do you?" Lizzie asked.

"No of course not, but I just feel bad that he liked you so much; loved even."

"Don't worry Jane he has all kinds of other feelings towards me. I'm sure that he'll get over it soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I-um he pretty much insulted me, and our family and…he is the reason Charlie broke up with you."

"What? But why would he do that?"

"Alexa, and our family. I believe it has more to do with her though. You know the rumors from the party, the way she was dancing in her outfit. Saturday's paper won't help. Not to mention the way she is and how she spoke to Caroline. Who is also to blame!"

"But why would he ask you out if he had a problem with me and Charlie?"

"Like I said Caroline also influenced Charlie's decision, but just know that he did love you Jane. His hand was twisted by two people, who were afraid we would be like Alexa or something."

"I see." She said quietly. "Did he say anything else?"

"Ugh I've been such a fool Jane," she told her the story about Wickham and Charlie. "Was I wrong to like him, and hate Darcy."

"No! Lizzie of course not. How could you have known about how bad George was, if he was bad that is? But I don't think that Darcy would make up such a story, especially about his own sister, it has to be true. Maybe there was some misunderstanding."

"Jane, will you never be able to see the bad in people? You'll never be able to make them both the good guy. There can only be one, and I know it's Darcy."

"Poor Will, poor George, he seems like a really nice and friendly guy."

"I know, one has all the appearance of being good and the other one is actually good."

"What did you think when you first read the letter."

"I was confused; it was like I never knew who I was. I couldn't and didn't want to believe it at first. Everything I knew about Darcy told me not to believe it, and then I thought about it and realized how vain I had been. I disliked him the moment he said I wasn't pretty enough for him. I mistook his shyness, for being cold. I listened to George's story and believed him right away. All he had to say was bad things about him, and even when I asked Darcy about George he never said anything bad. I blamed him for breaking your heart, and he was just looking out for his friend. I read the letter about a hundred times…. I really missed you Jane, I wish you had been there to talk me through things."

Jane hugged Lizzie, "I missed you too Lizzie. I'm going to go finish up a book report; will you be ok on your own?"

"Yea, hey Jane will you be ok? About Charlie?"

"Yes, Will was only looking out for his friend. I would have wanted you to tell me if you thought Charlie didn't feel the same way about me." She gave her a small smile.

Jane entered her room and went to her computer. She thought about everything Lizzie told her. It was all Lexie's fault. Lizzie had been right about her all along; she would only bring them down with her. Now she had lost the one guy she had ever given her heart to. Someone had to be the bad person, not everyone could be good and she decided that Alexa was the one to blame.

* * *

Lexie was waiting with Sawyer in the waiting room; she had a very trying week and Dr. Stone made time to see her. She had emailed her and called her but she needed to see her.

Sunday:

She, John and Sawyer arrived at the airport and there were some photographers. There had been some when they left Florida, but not at the flight exchange. Sawyer made her wear a hat, and sunglasses along with John. She also had to wear 6 inch heels, so she appeared taller. They got to her apartment and decided to stay in and celebrate their anniversary. They ordered pizza and watched movies. He showed her all the photos he had taken, and she placed them on her computer. On Saturday they had gone to an amusement park with Kevin and Louis, and she sent them the photos he had taken.

After she finished with the photo's she decided to read her emails she had one from Gina, and one from Jane.

_Lexie Bee,_

_Hi! How are you? My Thanksgiving was great I had fun with my friend Lacy. She says hi, and says that even though you can't really see you guys, you and John are hot and make a cute couple! She found out, when I freaked over the article, I couldn't believe it was you guys and I had to find out from her about your family. LOL, you can Google your name now, but all that pops up are the two stories, and a lot of info about your family. I hope you had fun at the beach, and I'm sure you had more fun that John was there;)_

_I just wanted to let you know, unless you heard through the grapevine about my cousin Richard? Or Fitzy as I have told you. Well in case you haven't spoken to Anne, he's going to be staying with her for the rest of the school year. He's really funny, I'm sure you're going to get along with him fine. He's a huge gamer and loves movies almost as much as you do. He's also a big tech geek. I'm always talking about you so don't be surprised if he says something. FYI: I haven't told him anything about Anne, and she agreed to play with him. Let me know how it goes. _

_Have you spoken to Will lately? I came home before I head back to school and he seems really down. I know he stayed at Aunt Cathy's but he won't tell me what is wrong. If you hear anything please let me know as well and also get him to talk to me like last time. I thought that we had grown closer, but he hardly talks to anyone. Anne hasn't told me much, she suggested I give him some time, but I'm not sure how much time to give him._

_I hope you like the pictures I sent you, tell John I said hi! Oh and Lacy to LOL! She says hi to you too! _

_I'll see you for Anne's birthday; I'm stuck on ideas for a gift. Any would be appreciated.-Gina._

* * *

_Dear Lexie,_

_Please don't hate me. I am sorry but I no longer wish to speak to you. You told me to be honest with you and that is what I am trying to do. I know we haven't spoken for two weeks but a lot has happened. First of all it was quite a shock to everyone to find out about you and your family and it was hard not to tell them that I speak to you, I feel really guilty and like I'm lying to them. _

_Secondly Charlie broke up with me and during the break they moved back home. Lizzie ran into Darcy and she found out the reason he broke up with me was because of my __family__, and Caroline and Darcy convinced him that I did not like him. Darcy arranged to have them move away. I know the rumors from the Halloween Party weren't true, but Lizzie told me that it was a huge factor, along with the way you were dancing. This Saturday's paper, even though that happened afterwards, is only going to make the rumors seem truer. I never told Charlie that we were half-sisters and Lizzie believes that the way you are was another reason, plus how you treated Caroline. I really did love him, and Lizzie told me that he did love me. He didn't believe that I felt the same way for him. Just know that I love you, and always will. I hope you can forgive me.-Jane_

She stared at the screen wanting so much to pick up the computer and throw it across the room. She wanted to yell and throw a temper tantrum, but she knew better logically. John walked in and could automatically tell something was wrong. He could see she was trying to stay calm. Lexie let him read Jane's email while he sat at the desk and she stood to the side looking out one of the windows. He pulled her to sit on top of him and he cradled her.

"It's ok to get angry Lexie, its ok to feel hurt, and it's ok to cry." She wrapped an arm around him and took a deep breath. "What's going on in that pretty mind of yours?" He whispered in her ear and she started to breathe hard.

"I am so angry! I just want to scream at the top of my lungs and break things. I can't believe she would buy all that bull! If he loved her, nothing would matter; he would just want to be with her no matter what. He is a grown man; he can make his own decisions. She told him how she felt, and he doubted her feelings then fuck him. I'm angry that Elizabeth would help fuel her anger towards me; very convenient. I'd like to write Will and ask him why the fuck he's blaming me or what he told Elizabeth, but I'm pissed that he didn't tell me that he was moving!"

"Tell them Lexie, let it out. Tell Jane how angry you are; if you don't forgive her let her know. Tell Darcy that he's an asshat and shitty friend for not telling you he was moving. Ask him what Jane is talking about."

"The thing is that I do forgive Jane, but I wish I couldn't. I want to let the feelings take over at times but I need to think rationally. Too many times have my feelings almost ruined things. So I don't know if how I feel is the right way to feel. Does that make sense?"

He smiled and kissed her head, pulling her away to kiss her lips. "Yes, you never know if you're feeling the right thing the situation calls for. Like when you thought I was breaking up with you, when all I wanted to do was talk."

She giggled, "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" She cupped his chin and kissed him.

"We're both lucky." He smiled and she giggled.

* * *

_Jane, _

_Thank you for being honest with me, now let me return the curtesy; I forgive you, but that does not mean I am not angry. I understand, I do, but I cannot believe that you would blame me for anything. If you told Charlie that you loved him and he still chose to break up with you then fuck him he isn't worth your time, or your thoughts! He is a grown man and if he chose to listen to his friend and sister then that is not my problem or fault._

_In all honesty he probably did not like you enough to look past your faults. I have no idea why you seem to only blame me when Rose is an annoying, vain, silly and loud woman. James is an abusive, controlling, man. Only you and Elizabeth have the right to call him father, because as far as Kitty and Lydia are concerned they have no dad. That is why they dress, speak and act as they do. You think I'm bad, that my dancing was horrible? You should take a good look at them. They are mini Rose clones. _

_If he had a problem with my disorder then I doubt he would have ever dated you because he knew. As for the rumors from Halloween who do you think spread those rumors? Rose and Kitty with Elizabeth's help of course. Had she only learned to keep her mouth shut, or bothered to speak to me then the rumors would have most likely been avoided. One thing that you and Elizabeth fail to realize is that Will is Anne's cousin and we have become friends. So to set the record straight I doubt I had anything to do with the break up on his side. If anything blame Caroline, who I have 'treated so poorly'. I have no idea why but she hates me. I only treated her with the same respect she gave me. Next time I see her I will be sure to show her how poorly I could treat her, because she helped spread the rumors to my school. _

_Just so you don't question anything, John is the guy from the newspaper. I have been dating him as long as you and Charlie had been dating. In fact you saw me kiss him at the court hearing, which is why I never understood how Elizabeth thought so horribly of me. So do not try to blame me or make me feel guilty that Charlie broke your heart. John didn't care about the Bennet's, or about my disorder he loves me, accepting all my faults. Even before he knew I had money, he was willing to accept me knowing I was related to __your__ embarrassing family, and that I take pills. I have tried to break up with him to spare him from me, but he never let me go. So I refuse to let you bring me down. _

_Do not worry about my feelings, I will not lament over the loss of a relationship we never had. So I will honor your wishes and not speak to you again. I hope you live long and prosper. _

_P.S. I know you must be really sad about Charlie, but you can either **Skeeter Davis-End of the World** this. Or you could **Regina Spektor-Rejazz** it. The choice is yours, but you should choose the latter. Sure those are valid reasons not to be with anyone, but if he did love you he would have been with you no matter what, John being all the proof I need to know that.-Alexandra._

* * *

_Mr. Darcy, _

_You are on my shit list, for three reasons. First of all you need to speak with Gina, she told me that you seem upset. She only wishes you could be open with her, as she has been with you. You cannot expect her to tell you things or be honest with you if you do not return the curtesy. There are ways to speak to someone and not tell them everything. Just speak with her that is all she wants._

_Second I had an interesting email from Jane today. I will spare you the details, but I had to find out from her that you moved? I thought we were friends. How could you leave without saying anything? Is it that you no longer wish to be my friend? _

_Thirdly I have no idea what you told Elizabeth about Jane and Charlie breaking up, but apparently I am somehow at fault. Now I know there are two sides to every story and I believe it was more on Caroline's part and I was not shy to let Jane know that she and Elizabeth are full of crap for blaming me. Well not in those exact words, but yes. I also told her that even if you did/and/or Caroline convinced Charlie to break up with her then to forget about him. If he did love her as she loved him then he wouldn't have left in the first place. He's 18, they could have had a long distance relationship. If he really did love her, he would have seen past her faults. Of course I do not know what exactly happened. I find that the __details__ always get twisted, I am just going on what I know, not that I'm claiming to know anything. _

_I'm sorry for speaking to you in such a way but John told me it was best to let these feelings out, so that is what I did. If you truly do not wish to be my friend you do not need to respond to this email. But please speak to Gina. I don't know if I will see you anytime in the near future- Live long and prosper-Lexie B._

* * *

"I wish I could stay the night, I'm very comfortable right now." He said speaking into the nape of her neck. One of his arms was wrapped around her.

"Me too, but after what Anne, Hurst, and you told me about other's reaction, Sawyer thinks it would be better if we showed up to school separately. At least I get to go over after school!"

"He could always change his mind." He said sleepily.

"Yes, but maybe it won't be as bad as we imagine it will be." She turned her head towards him, his eyes were closed. She smiled and turned her body towards his and kissed him. He smiled, but wouldn't open his eyes. She got up to use the restroom and texted Sawyer and Jenny that John was going to go to school with her. She put on John's shirt and climbed back into bed with him. He was on his back now and when she leaned in for one last kiss he subconsciously pulled her onto his shoulder she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Her scent filled the air and he knew he was still at her apartment. He woke up and looked at the time, it was 6 in the morning. He turned to pull her into his arms and breathed in her scent. She no longer smelled like coconuts and cherry. She smelled like red plum, freesias, and him. He was surprised how much she had changed and found himself deeply in love with her.

He thought about last night, she had finished writing her emails and then went to sit with him. He could tell she was still angry.

"_I'm_ _sorry if I ruined our anniversary," she said._

"_You didn't, I'm happy I was here to help you through this."_

"_Me too," she smiled brightly at him and kissed him and stared into his eyes. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me." Her eyes were filled with unconditional love, she radiated it. "I-I'm so afraid. I can't stop worrying about school, James, something bad is going to happen." She whispered dropping her eyes._

_He held her tightly, "I'm going to be here no matter what Lexie." She smiled and nodded. He lifted her chin to kiss her slowly and deeply. Their breathing changed and he lifted her and carried her to the room._

* * *

When they arrived at school, everyone was staring at them. She didn't have a chance to meet Anne, Mary and Hurst because she wanted to get to class ASAP. Halfway through the day, she found it hard to breathe and had to take an anxiety pill. She was sure it was all in her mind, she was overstressing. John had arranged with the principal to allow him to leave each class he didn't have with her a couple of minutes early to walk her. Sawyer had suggested he attend school with her, but she told him she didn't want to feel more awkward than she already felt. She found that just about everyone was being nicer to her, but some still whispered about her. Those people were the ones who looked at her with disdain.

At lunch time Mary and John walked with her to their table and she gave Mary a hug when they sat down and caught up as they waited for Anne and Hurst to get there, so she could give them both hugs.

"Hurry up Fitz! How is it someone as tall as you can walk so slow?!" Anne said haughtily.

Lexie stood and ran to hug Anne scooping her tiny body in her arms and spinning her. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too babe," Anne said lovingly cupping her face and Lexie understood. She looked towards the door making sure no one else saw and gave Anne a big kiss on the lips and caressed her face when she pulled away.

"I don't know how I survived these past two weeks without you, we have to tell your mother I can't go on like this. It's torcher, knowing I can only see you at school." Lexie told her desperately and continued to hold her, Anne kissed her again.

"Soon I'll be 18 and we can be together. Darling this is my cousin Richard, Rich this is my really special really good friend Alexandra." She said looking at Lexie full of love.

"Hi Richard, Anne has told me so much about you." Lexie smiled and gave Anne a kiss on the cheek.

"I-um-I'm Fitzrichard." He said. Lexie turned to walk back to the table to hide her big smile. She pulled Anne along with her.

She sat next to John who also had a dumbfounded look on his face.

Hurst came outside with a smile, Lexie got up and ran to him, he picked her up in his arms. "I missed you so much Yelnats."

"I missed you too my Little Bee. How are you holding up?" He asked putting her down.

"Better now that I am with Anne." She said with a wink and went back to sit between Anne and John and placed an arm around her.

"Fitzy if you're just going to stand there at least close your mouth!" She demanded. He slowly walked up to the table and sat in between Mary and Hurst. Staring intently at Anne.

"Stanley this is my cousin Richard Fitzwilliam, Rich this is Stan Hurst, say hello."

"Hi," he said looking at Anne. "Do Will and Gina know about this?" he waved between Lexie and Anne.

"What did I miss?" Hurst asked. Anne turned to Lexie and gave her an opened mouth kiss, which she returned, and Hurst started to cough.

Lexie broke out in a fits of giggles. "I-I-I can't breathe! It's too much!" She was leaning too far back and John had to catch her. She started laughing and everyone joined in but Rich.

"I'm confused." Rich said.

"Rich this is my boyfriend Stanley Hurst, my _really_ good friend Alexandra Bennet and her boyfriend Johnathan Drake." Anne said calming down.

"How close are you guys?" He asked still trying to gather his thoughts.

"How would you define our relationship Lexie?" Anne asked.

"We are really close, like sisters who taught each other how to kiss." Hurst started coughing again.

"Did you know that John?" Hurst asked.

"No, but I always wondered how you knew to kiss. I thought I was just that awesome."

"You are very awesome." Lexie told him grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply, shocking him and her friends. She hugged him. "Should I tell the story or would you like the honors dearest?" She spoke to Anne.

"I think you should tell them."

"Ok, so on one of Roses many rants, she told me I 'do not need nice clothes to catch the eye of a guy; I was probably going to end up a lesbian." John tensed and she leaned on him and placed one of his arms around her shoulder. "I asked Hurst what a lesbian was, and after he told me I spoke to Anne about it."

"Lexie that was in middle school!" Hurt said.

"I know, so Anne suggested there was only one way to know and it would be good practice. Proving one that I wasn't a lesbian, and two that it was good practice."

"Did you know Mary?" Hurst asked, and Mary blushed.

"Who do you think taught Mary to kiss?" Anne asked.

All the guys looked between Mary and Lexie, and she giggled. "Eww no, at the time we were cousins!" Mary's smile fell. "You'll always be my family Mary, don't forget it!" She told her.

"Ok, so you two are not secret lesbians?" Rich asked.

Lexie broke out laughing again joined by everyone else. "That was hi-larious! You have no idea how much I needed to laugh today." Lexie told him.

"No I am deeply in love with the man of my dreams." She turned to John, and kissed him cupping his face. "But I probably would turn into one for Anne."

"What happened to your hands?" Rich asked. Anne kicked him under the table.

"That is none of your business and it is rude to ask!" Anne said.

"It's ok Anne. Long story short I was thrown onto glass."

Rich was about to say something. "Lexie," Anne interrupted, "There is something Mary and I need to speak to you about." Lexie looked at Anne's hands telling her it was urgent. She asked if it was bad, and she was told yes. Hurst had seen it and started to speak to Rich.

She turned to speak with John and he nodded. "Ok, how about the four of you come over after school the guys can get to know one another and we can catch up?"

They all agreed.

* * *

"I can't wait to tell Gina! That was so funny." Lexie said.

"I told you guys like that kind of thing." Mary said.

"Do you think they got upset?" Anne asked, and all three of them broke out laughing.

The guys were downstairs in the game room, so Anne, Mary and Lexie were in the apartment.

"Ok so, what happened?" Lexie asked Anne.

"Well during the last week of the break we had several guests. Rich and Will were there and Billy Collins, Charlotte and Elizabeth." She looked at Lexie with a worried expression.

"That explains a lot." She said and elaborated what Jane told her.

"That bitch!" Anne stood up and paced.

"There must be more to your story." Lexie said looking down.

"Yes, well you now know Will moved, and I guess now we all know why he was upset and left early. We could tell that Will liked Elizabeth, and he took her back to the apartment. That was the last time we saw him. The next morning it looked like he'd been up all night. He looked really horrible but refused to speak to us. He just asked that Mary drop of a letter for her."

"Gina said he was upset as well. I wrote him an email and told him how upset I was."

"That's good Lexie, it's not good to hold in those feelings." Mary told her and held her hand.

"That's what John said, now I feel bad. Should I apologize, or tell him you have spoken to me?"

"Did he write you back?" Anne asked and she went to get her computer.

"No." She said sadly. "Nor am I going to waste my time worrying about it. I have you guys, Hurst, my family, and most importantly John."

* * *

"So Fitz, what do you think of our quiet little mountain town?" John asked.

"It's different from the city." He said. "So what is Anne really like?" He asked Hurst.

"She's something." He chuckled. "She is very talented artist, very caring and loving….*She's like a bald eagle; beautiful, bold, majestic, but mess with one of her chicks and she'll use her talons to rip your fucking eyes out."

"She is proud, but rightfully so. Lexie and she are two peas in a pod," John said.

"Or something." Rich mumbled, causing both guys to laugh.

"They have been best friends since third grade, they're like sisters."

"Holy Shit, I just understood. She's related to Elizabeth!"

"No." They both said in unison. Rich looked confused.

"They are half-sisters, they are not close. We are Lexie's family, John, Anne, Mary and I."

* * *

Wednesday:

She was called out of class to report to the office. Her uncle and Sawyer were waiting for her. Edward had gotten a call from James, threatening to release some photo's he had of Ashley. He also threatened him to release her suicide note, but Lexie informed him that she had that in her possession. Apparently Sawyer knew of the photo's he had and they were not bad. Edward left to go speak with his lawyer.

When they got to her apartment the front desk informed her that her parents were here. Rose and James had demanded to see their daughter and seeing as they had the same last name and a copy of her birth certificate they allowed them upstairs. Sawyer was too busy yelling at them she snuck off to meet them and see what they wanted. She knew she shouldn't have but curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh! There is my sweet baby girl! Oh how I missed you!" Rose came up to her and tried to hug her. She backed away.

"Why are you here?" She asked indifferently.

"Lexie dear we came to take you home, you must be so lonely being here on your own we miss you so much." Rose said sweetly.

"I am home, and I wish for both of you to leave."

"Alexa you are going to come home with us now." James demanded.

"You forget James that I am emancipated, you no longer have any power over me and cannot force me to do anything anymore."

His eyes blackened and he took a step towards her. Rose noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just cut the crap, what do you want? Just to let you know, I know about you blackmailing my family."

"You will not speak to me in such a way!" He seethed.

"I will have someone escort you out. Be aware that this is the last time you will ever be allowed in here or near me!"

"Fine Alexa, we want what you owe us." Rose said sitting down on the couch.

"What I owe you? I owe you nothing!" She said in disbelief.

"We fed, clothed and raised you for 17 years, not to mention that your whore mother ruined my family and demanded money from us she clearly did not need! Plus your stupid horse that we fed and took care of. You are a mistake! A mistake that we had to deal with!"

"Don't take offense when I say you did a crap job of being parents. Except for you James, I doubt I would be where I am if you had not _pushed_ me to play and study so much. However that does not make you a good father." She said nonchalantly.

"Well we are not leaving until you give us something! I gave Ashley over $3,000." James threatened taking a step further.

"Well you are not getting anything from me or my family you deserve nothing!" She said and he took another step forward, he was angry and getting closer. "I am not afraid of you anymore, I hate you and _your _embarrassing family with every fiber of my being!"

"You are the only embarrassment Alexa! And you will learn not to speak to me in such a way! You must have forgotten not to disobey me! I AM YOUR FATHER! YOU ARE MINE!" He seethed coming closer, she saw him lift his hand from the corner of her eye but she did not move she kept staring at him in the eye, knowing he would hate it.

"JAMES!" Rose shrieked.

The front door opened just in time. Sawyer came in with a gun she did not know he carried followed by two men. "If you do not leave I shall call the police for trespassing." Sawyer stated.

"You have until the end of today, if you do not comply I will make sure everyone knows all about you." James told her pulling his arm away from one of the men.

"Do not make him angry Alexa." Rose warned as she walked out.

"What the hell were you thinking coming up here alone!" Sawyer shouted as everyone left.

She launched towards him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and she broke down.

"Look, I'm sorry, I should not have yelled at you like that. It frightened me when I turned and realized you were gone." He said caressing her hair, supporting her up. He led her to the couch.

"Please check the camera's to make sure they didn't take anything." She said trying to compose herself.

"I only wish it got audio as well, but I um disconnected it. He blushed red and turned away from her."

She giggled, "You could have said something, I would have put music on. But I recorded the conversation?" She said hesitantly.

"What?"

"Well I believe it was the whole thing. I thought either; they were going to try and win my affection or it could go bad. Last time I was alone with him it went bad so I was thinking on my way up; my plan was to provoke him into something and then the Bur-my family wouldn't have to pay them. I was going to solve my own problem. They shouldn't have to deal with them because of me. Then I was worried that he would try to say I hurt myself again, and everyone who knows the rumors would believe him again, even with a video."

"What if he hurt you?" He said holding onto her.

"What would be one more time?" She tried to say nonchalantly but her voice cracked.

"You know she wouldn't have been able to stop him." He said thinking about her shrieking voice.

"She never did." She said sadly and sniffled, "Now do you want to hear what I did manage to get?"

* * *

The next morning they had sold their side of the story to the highest bidder. She hadn't spoken to anyone, she avoided everything. She didn't go to school, and now Edward wanted her to tell her story.

_The Burton Heiress Revealed!_

_A source close to Alexandra Bennet has come forward. According to the source, Alexandra suffers from severe depression, anxiety attacks and has a mental disorder known as Anxious Personality Disorder (APD) and is known to have a history of self-infliction. About seven weeks ago Alexandra hurt herself. Rose and James Bennet her adoptive family had finally had enough of her behavior, worrying about their other children they decided for the best to kick out. In case many of you did not know Ashley Burton took her own life, and the Bennet's feared that Alexandra was heading down the same road. _

_The young man she was seen photographed with over the Thanksgiving break in Florida is no other than Lamboton's own Johnathan Daniel Ian Drake (17). Who is being raised by his grandparents, Carl Johnathan Robert Drake, and Helen Emilia Drake after his parents Nicholas Carl Drake and Francine Sophia Drake passed away 9 years ago in a horrible car crash. They attend Silver Magnet High and both are at the top of their class. According to the source the couple is not an official item, but this has been going on for a while. She is currently living with another unknown man. The Burton's refused to comment and yesterday we caught Edward Burton, Alexandra's uncle around the city, also refusing to comment. We tried reaching the Drake's for a comment but they refused to release any statement at the time. Below: Ashley Burton and an unknown man (left), Alexandra Bennet (center), Ashley Burton (right)._

The picture of Ashley and James was innocent enough; they were kissing, and looked like they were in love. The picture of her was from school last year. She looked nothing like her old self. Her hair was braided to one side, she sat perfectly straight, and she did not smile. Now she had bangs and she wore eyeliner and lip-gloss. She also smiled and laughed more, and she also thought that she had lost weight. The third picture was Ashley, she hated that in the older picture she looked so much like her. The picture had one of those black bars across her chest and she was looking at the camera seductively.

As soon as she read the article she went back into her room and blared music. She numbly sat on the recliner looking out she saw a huge crowd of people in the front of the building. They looked like ants. She went to lie down in bed and just listened to the music. She was glad to have a playlist for each mood. **How to Disappear Completely-Radiohead **was playing. She heard the door banging but ignored it. She was trying to fight her feelings, she needed John, she needed to be in his arms, she needed for him to tell her it would be ok. But she didn't want to ask him, she was tired of being weak. No doubt reports were at his house, attacking him and his family all because of her. She felt numb, empty, when would she ever stop hurting him.

* * *

Sawyer saw the empty look in her eyes as she slowly lowered the paper. He was surprised that she did not cry, and remembered what John had told him. She numbly got up and walked into the room without saying anything. He heard the music blast and decided to leave her alone for a while. It was still early and when it was time to go to school he knocked on the door. There was no answer. He heard a contrast in music. He searched and found her phone in her backpack. He knew it was wrong to spy, but he was her body guard.

John was calling her and he decided to answer. He told him that she was in her room and he didn't think she was coming out. John asked him if there was a way he could get into the building without being noticed. He arrived later and went in through the back where the employees entered.

He entered and he could hear the music. He tried knocking on her door but there was no answer.

"Don't you have a spare key to her room?" John asked.

"The manager is sending one up, I've been waiting but he's dealing with the paparazzi."

"Where are the breakers located?"

"In the kitchen," he stated and went to go turn them off.

The music died. John knocked again. "Lexie! It's John, please open the door!"

"JOHN!?" He heard muffled through the door.

"Yes, please open the door darling."

He heard the door unlock and she opened it slowly. He could see the tears in her eyes and he held his arms out open to her. She collapsed in his arms crying uncontrollably and he carried her to the bed. They lied there for a while and soon he felt her breathing change.

* * *

This morning when he came downstairs he heard his grandmother speaking to the maids. She saw him and had an apologetic look. She didn't say anything, she just handed him the paper. When he finished reading it he was angry. He knew the Bennet's had done this. Lexie had told him what happened yesterday, she had called him and he heard her trying not to cry on the phone.

"John, I have spoken to your grandfather and he does not want you or the children to go to school until things die down, or we figure something out. There are also photographers at the gate and we had to disconnect the phone because it keeps ringing." She said annoyed, but he knew it was at the situation and that she did not blame Lexie.

"I have to go see Lexie." He stated.

"John, it would be best if you stayed here."

"I will be 18 in a couple of days, and I will make my own decisions." He stated and stood, she smiled but he had not seen.

"Fine but let one of the butlers take you, hide in the back." She said.

"I'll hide in the trunk if I have to."

* * *

"I'm sorry." He heard her say quietly. "Your family must hate me."

"No, they don't. But I did have to sneak out."

"I'll speak to my uncle. He can use my money to pay for guards for all of you."

"Last I heard our grandfathers were trying to figure something out." She nodded.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I am angry, but not at you. Know that no one blames you." He kissed her forehead.

"How can you not blame me John! I know that none of you blame me and I do not understand why! If I had just gone with them; if I had just given them money! My demon is telling me it's all my fault. I hate myself I hate that they dragged you down and your family, and I hate the Bennet's I wish for nothing more than to make them feel as they have made me feel. I will find a way to make them pay." She said darkly.

"Lexie you know better than to think that way. That is not you at all, you did the right thing, I would have broken up with you had you gone with them. If you had given them money they would have only asked for more and more. You would never be rid of them. Do not worry about making them pay. Karma is a bitch."

She sat up and kissed him slowly and inhaled his scent. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They didn't move or speak for a while, and then his phone started going off.

"Hurst?" She asked, when he started replying.

"Yes…" he said awkwardly.

"And people from school." She said knowingly.

"Yes," he sighed. He felt her tense and slowly pulling away, subconsciously. He stopped her from going further and positioned them so he could lie on her shoulder. "I don't talk to anyone about you Lexie. Not even to Hurst, your mine and mine alone, I don't want to share any part of you."

"You could, I mean I speak to Anne, Mary and Gina. Except for sex, I don't want them to know about you, well what they haven't heard. Plus I don't want to hear about Anne and Hurst. I mostly tell them about our dates or how happy you make me, is that ok? I thought it was what girls were supposed to do."

"I'm happy you talk about me, it makes me feel important."

"You are very important to me, you're all I think of." She said and then giggled, and he chuckled.

"We are so cheesy." He said chuckling and she started to laugh.

* * *

Eventually there was a knock on the door and John went to go answer it. It was Edward.

They went into the living room and when Lexie saw him she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

He had a small smile and embraced her. "We are doing all we can to make sure John and his family are protected." She nodded and went to go sit with John.

"I have spoken with your grandfather and he thinks it would be best if you released your own statement." He said hesitantly and she stiffened.

"What will that accomplish?"

"It might not accomplish anything at all, but the press might back off. The only reason they are obsessed is because they know nothing about you."

"I. Don't. Know." She exhaled. "What do you think John?" She looked up at him.

"The choice is yours, but I could see how it might help in your favor."

* * *

"Dr. Stone!" Lexie ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Lexie! How are you holding up?"

"Horribly, I have taken an anxiety pill at least every day this past week. I do not know if it is my nerves or my mind getting the best of me. I refused to go to school yesterday and today. The press is following me. My paranoia is getting the best of me, and they want me to release a statement."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know if I should even bother, I hate that people care so much, I am nobody, isn't there more important things going on in this world?"

"It's the same with celebrities. Just because they are famous people wish to know about them, when all some of them want to do is act. I think that you should release a statement. The less mysterious you are, and the more normal you seem the less interested they will be."

"Normal? I am not normal."

"You are a 17 year old girl, you have friends, a boyfriend, and a family from what you have told me who loves and cares for you. You love music, movies, and to be with your friends. That is all normal. Yes, you take medication, there are a number of people who do, the only difference is that you happen to be wealthy."

"That makes a lot of sense."

* * *

_The Real Alexandra Bennet. _

_I sat down with Alexandra Bennet yesterday and asked the questions we have all been dying to know. My first impression of Ms. Bennet who asked that I call her Alexa was that she is a very lovely young girl who just seems to glow with happiness making me question the article from Wednesday. When I asked Alexa to tell me about herself she said, "I am sure how I describe myself and how others would describe me differ greatly. I would say that I am a….ok I might need some help." Her boyfriend Johnathan, who is as handsome as he appears, had this to say. "Alexa is a beautiful, unique, smart and talented girl." She said, "I love to play the violin, I love music, I like to watch movies, I love to ride my horse Aries, and I like to be with my friends."_

_Alexa, is at the top of her class at Silver Magnet High, maintains a perfect 4.0 average. She takes AP classes in the G.T. level, and plays the violin, and piano. "I work hard for all that I have achieved, I practice and study for hours at a time. When I was in the third grade I was offered a scholarship to Silver M." When asked about her disorder she stated. "Yes, I do have an APD. My doctor says it developed from childhood. I do suffer from anxiety attacks, but I am no longer depressed, nor did I ever hurt myself. Well I used to subconsciously scratch myself but now that I am no longer taking my medication I have realized it and stopped." College: "I am still undecided as to which college to attend, as for my career I would like to continue to play the violin, but I love math and fancy the idea of becoming an accountant."_

_When asked about the mysterious man she was staying with: "Sawyer is an old friend of my mother's and a close friend of the Burton's. He is a father figure to me. In the last two months I have known him he has become my friend." The question on everyone's mind: "Are you and Johnathan dating? If so how long have you been together? It seems like you've been a couple for years." (Referring to the photo's) She giggled and looked at him, placing a hand over his. "We have been dating for two months, and a week. It is a funny story. I was on my way back home to surprise him, and while I was waiting at the airport for Sawyer to but the tickets, I thought I saw him. Well it wasn't him, but he was there and he snuck up on me. He came to surprise me! We couldn't wait two whole days to see each other."_

_The Bennet's: "I am the product of an affair, my mother slept with a man she knew was married but fell in love with him regardless of that fact. My biological father James Bennet raised me, along with his wife and four other children." When asked how she felt about being a product of an affair; "Feelings often drive, and push you to do things you normally would not do. You cannot control how you feel no matter how much you try. I am not ashamed, I know my mother believed herself to be in love." On abandonment from her mother; "I have been alone all my life, I cannot change the past, so it is irrelevant." On her mother's death: "I am no one to judge her decision, I am only sad that I did not get to know her." On being kicked out; "I am emancipated for a reason. I was not kicked out, nor would I ever agree to return to that house." "I was not loved as a child, I was punished for things beyond my control, I learned to cope and survive." "In losing one 'family' I gained one who loves me and has welcomed me with open arms." _

_I asked how much money she has to her name and how she plans to spend it. "I have an allowance of $800 a month. I use that to buy food, and necessities, go out, and spend time with my friends. I never get to use more than half of it though. I do not need anything nor do I want much. Sawyer drives me everywhere, my grandmother, and aunt bought my clothing, my uncle and grandfather use my money to pay for my housing and the housing for my horse." "I do not want to have control over a big amount of money. I would like to give some to charities, but I would be sure it actually is used for the cause."_

"_I am no one special, I am just a regular girl trying to learn to deal with my emotions, trying to finish school, go to college, get a career, get married and have children. I hope to grow old and have a big family. Yes I have money, yes I have a disorder, but those things do not define who I am. I am still trying to discover that myself." I had on last question for the couple, if they were going to tie the knot. Alexa laughed, "Although we have been in the same classes since primary school, we recently became friends this year. We are both still young, very young. I do not know what the future holds, but I would not mind being married to a great man like John." John: "I agree, I don't know what the future holds, but I wouldn't mind being married to her."_

_In my conclusion, Alexandra is everything John told me. "A beautiful, unique, smart and talented girl." She finished the interview with this sentence. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with me and get my story. I know there is actual news out there to report. I know that you will write what your perspective of me was and I know that there will be people who will believe the other article, but thank you!" Alexandra Bennet and Johnathan Drake (below)_

John was standing next to Lexie with an arm around her shoulder dressed in a grey button up shit, smiling brightly. Lexie was wearing six inch heels lifting her just below his eye level. She was wearing a purple longs sleeve shirt. The real surprise was that she did not look like she did days ago. She had cut her hair shorter. It went several inches below her chin and it was parted to one side. The stylist had given her loose curls, and she had a big smile on her face, with an arm wrapped around John's waist. They seemed to be glowing.


	42. Chapter 40

**A/N: Yay so happy to have 60 reviews, 16,452 views, 26 follows and 11 faves! Thank you all so very much! It means a lot. Thank you to those who read, follow, fav., and review!**

**I'm still brainstorming, this idea came into mind. Took me a while to write it, but I'm happy with it and I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for the typos it is really late and my eyes are strained but I will come back and edit it tomorrow. ****I will try to post again in the middle of the week, if not at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own P&amp;P all rights and original characters belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch.

December 22

Lexie was celebrating the Christmas holiday with the Burton's at their mansion in North Park Colorado. She was playing the piano, reflecting on the past month. After the article had come out, the press did not bother her or John as much but they still tried to take photos. The Burton's hired security for the Drakes. People at school went back to treating her normal. Sawyer was able to find out how James and Rose found out where she lived. Apparently James had his girlfriend follow her from school. In return, Sawyer had her followed and had gotten evidence of the affair.

Edward sent the photos to James's place of work and he was fired, along with his girlfriend. The last she heard was that they moved to a different state. Edward was not so cruel, he was able to find James a job, but he was not to contact Lexie or anyone she was affiliated with. She was a different person. She felt like a different person, but knew she was still her deep down inside. She was still introverted, but she did not like to be alone, and she never was. She was always with John or the Drakes, Mary, Richard or Anne and Hurst. They always hung out at lunch, and after school she would go to John's and they would always go out as a group on Friday and Saturday, leaving Sundays for just John and her.

Anne and Hurst had finally revealed that they were dating and Mrs. De Bough could not be any happier. For Anne's birthday she allowed Lexie to throw her a party at her apartment. The Hurst's, and De Bough's were there, Richard, Gina, John and the kids, Mary and Frank who had asked Mary out. She had invited Will but he had never responded to her email. Gina was asked not to mention him by Anne who was pissed that he would not come for her birthday.

She got a 2200 on her SAT and 35 on ACT, she had till the end of the month to decide where she was going to go to college. She was happy John was coming to celebrate New Year's. She was happy but she also knew that they needed to talk about college. The deadlines would be at the end of January. She had tried to bring up the topic, but he would always avoid it. She didn't mind, it was something she didn't want to think or speak of either.

She was happy to learn that the Darcy's were her neighbors. She was supposed to go over tomorrow. She was left alone most of the day, her uncle and his family were going to arrive later in the evening so she just explored the house.

* * *

"Will! How the hell are you?" Rich gave Will a big hug.

"I'm fine, how are you?" He said trying to sound chipper.

"I'm good." He tried to say convincingly.

"You're obviously both liars!" Gina came up to them and gave each a hug, and hello. She pulled them into the kitchen and served some tea.

"Ok Fitzy, Anne said you've been acting weird the past week, so spill what's up!"

"Shouldn't Will have to go first, it is his house." Gina glared as Anne would at him. "Lexie and Anne have become a bad influence on you."

She giggled, "Good, now tell me or I shall be forced to use extreme measures." She said haughtily.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "How do you know when you are in love with someone?" He asked quietly.

Gina and Will looked at each other and then at Rich in disbelief. "You've only been with Anne for less than a month! Who is it that you think you're in love with?" Gina asked.

"You have to promise on pain of death you will not say a word!" He said looking at Gina.

"Looks like Lexie had an influence on you too." She smiled and then a shocked look came into her face. "NOOO WAY!" Rich looked down. "Are you serious?!"

"What did I miss?" Will asked but it fell on deaf ears.

"How long? Since when?" She asked with a sad smile and went to give him a sympathetic hug.

"Ugh! I don't know she just kinda crept in. Before I knew it I was thinking about her, and then I couldn't wait to see her, or talk to her."

"Who?" Will asked confused.

"Lexie, Will! Keep up." Gina snapped, and then went back to comfort Rich.

"What?!" He asked in disbelief.

"She's funny, she's smart, she's always laughing, and she's so weird! And her smile when she smiles that big smile, you know the one G?" She nodded, "It's like an indescribable feeling." He put his head on the table.

"Aren't her and John still together?" Will asked.

"Ugh that's another thing I hate, John is so cool! Like the best, he's so perfect I hate him, but you can't he's such a nice guy. Great guy! We clicked right away, and I feel sooo guilty!"

"There is no way he's perfect." Will said annoyed.

"He's tall dark and handsome, he can sing, play the cello really well. He's smart, funny, confidant and is ripped! Like Adonis, the Greek God, damn Lexie's lucky." Gina said dreamily. Rich and Will looked at her. "What? Are you going to call me a liar?"

"You make it sound as if you've seen him shirtless," Will joked and Gina blushed and averted her gaze. "You've seen him shirtless?!" He seethed.

"Well I was the first to arrive at the apartment for the party and he was there, he left his bag in the living room. He had just come out of the shower-"

"He was naked!"

"No," she laughed, "He had a towel covering you know." She dropped her gaze and motioned with her hand.

"And where was Lexie?" Will was obviously angry.

"Ok so what happened was I was going to surprise Anne, Sawyer let me in, and he went upstairs. I was waiting, and then John came out, I thought it was Lexie so I went towards the door. You know to give her a hug. He came out and then saw me and went back to the room. Lexie came out a while later in a robe obviously also just showered and told me that they 'lost track of time' and were barely getting ready. It was my fault, I was early, but I wanted Mrs. Reynolds to spend as much time with Dr. Stone as possible."

"I'm glad you didn't see anything, you might have been shocked." Rich said and Will and Gina laughed. "What we have gym together!" They laughed again. "It's not like I stared or anything, I just figured he had to have some flaw."

"Rich! Gina's in the room!"

"Please!" She scoffed.

"It's just weird to be talking to you about this stuff." Will pleaded.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes.

"You know she could never love you right?" Will said a little coldly.

"Yea, I know."

"I'm sorry Fitzy, you should speak to Lexie, she would probably know what to tell you."

"And ruin our friendship? Not to mention mine and John's and Hurst. Anne could never hate me, I'm her cousin."

"You know your friendship wouldn't be ruined with Lexie, just talk to her."

"Maybe some time apart will help me get over her, or at least get my feelings straight. Besides, she's head over heels in love with John, me telling her anything won't make a difference."

A guilty look came into Gina's face, and she inhaled sharply. "Well you see, the Burton's live a couple of miles away, they are our neighbors."

"They are not!" Will said.

"That empty lot next to us isn't an empty lot, that's how much land they own. Their mansion is secluded, Mr. Burton likes his privacy."

"Ok so they live next door?" Rich said, and she nodded.

"This year they are spending Christmas here, and Lexie is coming over tomorrow." She said hesitantly.

"WHAT!" Will and Rich said.

* * *

Will was excited to see Lexie again, but at the same time he was nervous. He hadn't spoken to her for over a month. He knew she would be hurt that he never wrote back, but he was going to explain. Lizzie had told him he didn't care about peoples feeling, and she was right. At the time he only cared about his feelings, but he was in a bad place. She would understand, he knew she would, he saw a black SUV drive up to the drive way and knew she was here. He was going to go say hello, but he heard the door close in the room next to his. He waited and peaked out and saw Rich leaving his room.

He waited a few more minutes and walked to the stair case, from the top of the stairs, he could see Rich pacing back and forth and then finally head towards the first living room. He thought to himself that Rich really must like her. Thinking about it he had never seen Rich be nervous, he was self-confidant, funny, easy to talk to. He had all the essence of a commander, he always believed Rich wasn't afraid of anything. He waited a while before he followed him.

* * *

Lexie was waiting in the living room for Gina. The maid had told her that she was still getting ready. She was looking at the paintings on the wall.

"Lexie!"

She turned and saw Rich. "Rich! How are you?" She went up to give him a hug. "I thought you were spending the holiday with Anne."

"Last minute plans." She smiled. "Wow you look nice."

She looked down. She had on 4" maroon high heels, black tights, a grey pencil skirt, a maroon button up shirt that had sheer long sleeves and wore a black bohemian scarf. Her necklace was exposed but only had the J charm. She had gotten her ears pierced and had little diamond earrings. Her hair was still just under her chin and parted to the side, it was still wavy and she wore eye shadow and eyeliner.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to let Sarah know."

He smiled awkwardly. "Rich!" They heard being yelled. He shrugged and turned to leave, and she continued on her previous task.

"What's up Gina?"

"I'm having a little trouble getting ready. But! Tell her I don't need help. Keep her company, I'm going to be another 30 minutes." She said sticking her head out the door.

"What! If you knew she was coming w-you are evil."

"Yes, yes, now go!"

"Gina said that she's going to be about 30 minutes, so in girl time that's like what an hour?"

She giggled and smiled, "That has been my experience growing up with girls. Never with Anne and I though, I suppose, we just had to learn to be punctual." She said choosing her words carefully.

Rich was told by Anne not to speak to Lexie about her family, so he never did but she brought it up.

"Must have been fun having sisters. You're lucky I had to grow up with a house full of guys who loved wrestling."

"Things are not always as they appear to be." She said harshly and then she grabbed the necklace. "Sorry, I don't like to talk about my childhood, even though I did mention it." She said quietly.

"No it's ok, Anne told me not to say anything-and I'm an idiot. Now she's going to kill me for telling you."

Lexie just giggled. "I know Anne's heart was in the right place, and she knows I won't get mad over it, so no harm done."

"So you like paintings?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, as you have seen from my apartment. I find though that I cannot buy one from someone else, it wouldn't go with my collection. If I bought one, it would be out of place, it's always an internal struggle. A part of me would like to, a part of me doesn't. It's like I'm two people at once, I find it rather annoying. I guess I'll just have to wait until they can both agree on one they both like."

He smiled brightly at her. "Do you want to see the music room?" She turned and smiled, and he held his hand out to escort her. She giggled and accepted it. "It's not so much the music room, it's like Gina's studio."

"Oh yes, John told me he was emailing her about some of the equipment he uses."

"So how is John?"

"Since the last three days you saw him?" She giggled. "He's great, the family went to New York to spend the holiday with his grandfather, and he is coming down here for the New Year."

"That's cool, your family won't mind?"

"No, they love John, they know we sleep together but he still has to sleep in a separate bedroom of course." Rich almost tripped and she supported him. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, you're strong."

"Just my arms, playing four to five hours a day will do that. I can lift about 150ish pounds though, so I guess that's pretty good."

* * *

"Wow, the piano is beautiful!" It was obvious that it was old, but it was beautiful.

"I'm sure she would not mind if you played it." He led her to it and sat her down. She fiddled with the keys.

"Do you know how to play?" She asked as he sat next to her.

"Sure," he smirked and started hitting random notes.

"Ok, ok-" she placed her hands over his to stop him. "That was really horrible." She laughed. He grabbed her hands and turned them palm up. Tracing a scar, she pulled them away as if he was fire.

"I'm sorry." He quickly amended.

"You're just curious." She said sadly looking down at her hands sadly, and then she balled them into fists.

"Did you get the scars on your leg the same way?"

"You've seen them?" He nodded. "Yes." She said sadly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not about the scars, yes."

"How do you know when you're in love?"

"For me, it was…You accept the person with all their faults. I like a quote by Dr. Sues. 'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.' That is how I feel about John, he is my dream. He consumes my thoughts, he's my sunshine, he makes me happy. We have this really deep connection…I feel- It's like a drowning feeling."

"Drowning isn't a pleasant feeling." He chuckled lightly.

She smiled brightly. "You misunderstand. John understands me... Have you ever held your breath underwater?" He nodded. "It is such a peaceful feeling for me, especially when I swim. I don't float naturally, not that I think it's natural at all to float. But that's how I feel; as I'm sinking, like I'm floating. My head is under the water, but breathing isn't a problem." She looked at him and he just nodded just to agree. "It's ok if you don't understand; the inner machinations of my mind are an enigma." She giggled.

"I think I'm in love with someone but I'm not sure, I've never felt this way about anyone."

"In my experience there are different types of love. Even among friends, I love Anne, Hurst and Mary, I have even grown to love Gina, and I care a lot about you in the couple of weeks I've known you. Anne is my soul sister, Hurst is my brother, and Mary is my family-"

"You love me Lexie?" Gina asked from the door way.

She smiled and went to hug her. "Of course, you are one of my best and only friends, we do not see each other much, but that is not important. I see you like a sister."

"Really?!" Lexie said yes. "I love you too!" Gina said excitedly, and hugged her tightly. "Oh my gosh this is cool! I've always wanted a sister!"

"Thanks for making me feel wanted." Will said behind them.

"Don't be such a baby, you know I love you." She turned back to Lexie. "Ok , so I have cookies and this brand new tea I want you to try, and then we can come back and play some songs!"

"Gina, she is your guest," Richard laughed.

"If she didn't want to do what I wanted then she wouldn't have come over." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh no you're turning into Aunt Catty!" He teased.

"Aunt Catty?" Lexie turned to him.

"The great Catherine De Bough!" Rich said with mock snobbery.

Gina felt her tense, "Anyway," she said pulling her out, "Did you look up the songs I sent you?"

They left Will and Richard in the room. Will was upset she didn't tell him hello. "Did I say something wrong? Everyone who has met Aunt Catty loves that joke." Rich asked. Will shrugged. "How long have you been spying on us."

"I wasn't spying!"

"How convenient you knew where we were then."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Will was sitting in the library staring at the fire deep in thought. Thinking about Lexie, and how cold she was to him. Then the door opened.

"And this is the library." He heard Gina say.

"Wow, there must be thousands of books in here." She said twirling.

"I know! We even have a ladder on wheels! You like to read right? Oh wait sorry I got confused." Gina looked towards where she knew Will was and evilly smirked. "I'll be right back I forgot I had to do something. Look around."

Lexie didn't have time to protest, the doors closed. Instead of looking at the books, she went to look at the paintings.

"Do you not like to read?" Will asked, gathering his courage, and came out of the corner.

She gave a dry chuckle. "I knew she was up to something, she's really good, you should watch out for her. But no I find it boring, well not boring but I over analyze." She said with her back to him.

"How have you been? You look nice, different, um…" He said trying to find the word without offending her.

"Happy?" She laughed. "Thank you, I feel different. I've been great, and I am happy. How about you, how have you been this last month?" She moved to the next painting.

"Look, I'm sorry for not responding to your email it's just that… I was in a really dark place."

"She broke your heart then?"

"How-wha-"

"Anne told me about Thanksgiving break, Elizabeth was there, you were there, and you obviously liked her. You took her to the motel, and then the next day you looked horrible and left. Mary took her a letter you wrote. If you remember my email, Jane told me that you convinced Charlie to dump her. Either you told her, or she knew, and seeing as Jane is her dearest most beloved sister-" she spat, "and you were responsible for her heartache she must have let you have it." She said quietly.

"I told her I loved her, and she refused me for insulting her, and your fam-"

"_HER _family!" She snapped her head towards him.

"Her family, and my part in breaking up Jane and Charlie. She found out because Rich told her, trying to put me in a good light. However I did not tell Richard all the details, so yea."

"I also have no doubt she never forgiven you for calling her 'not pretty enough to dance with.'"

"You never told her I was sorry and didn't mean it?!" His voice raising as he asked.

"No, if she wanted an apology, then she should have said something to you. If you knew I heard you, you should have suspected she heard you as well; she was standing as far as I was from you."

"Not everyone thinks like you!" He said angrily, she walked to the next painting.

"How did you insult her this time?" She asked indifferently.

"I told her that I didn't care about her family, and that I was going against my family's expectations of who I should date, and that I tried hard not to like her, but that I did against my better judgment. Then we argued, and she told me she hated me."

"Wow, what a bitch!"

"What?" She turned to face him.

"The Bennet's are horrible, how she could not see that is beyond me. I mean everyone but they see it I suppose. Jane doesn't see the bad in anything, so she would be oblivious to it. Elizabeth sees it as something to joke about and make fun of. I was worried John would leave me because of them." She turned back around. "To me everything you told her proves how much you love her. You were willing to look past those faults, that she consumes your thoughts, that you were willing to defy your family who I am sure, because the loss of your mother and your father being absent from your life, mean the world to you. You don't have many friends, so you feel as if they are all you have."

"Yes, she called me proud, a snob, arrogant, and told me I cared so little about other people's feelings."

"Pride is not a fault, there is nothing wrong with it as long as it doesn't get to your head. There are many types of snobs, she's a snob towards wealthy people. She never did like Anne or Hurst, and she's arrogant as well, she just stands on her pedestal, looking down at other's faults because she has a high opinion of herself, wouldn't you agree?"

"No, she was right.

"You'll believe what you want." She moved to another painting.

"Do you forgive me for hurting your feelings? For being selfish and not caring about them?"

"Do you remember when you apologized after saying that I infected people?" She turned her head to look at him and he nodded. "I asked you why you were apologizing. You said it was 'because _you _felt really horrible and_ you_ hate yourself for what you said.' There was nothing about you hurting my feelings, but I forgave you because you were sorry." She turned fully to face him. "I know you feel bad, plus my email was a little harsh, so yes I forgive you because I know you are sorry, even though you didn't say it."

"I'm sorry." She shrugged, and turned around again.

"It's not so hard right? They are just words, but people place so much emphasis on them. Everyone interprets them in their own way. Like the lyrics to a song. I guess that's why I don't like to read. I don't want to put emphasis on anything: what was said, or how they said it, context clues, and the symbolism of something. I know that stories do contain those things of course, but I'd rather think of it as just a story. It's like how am I supposed to know what the author meant by such and such? I know the answer of course, but what if it differs from my opinion, why should I think how I am told to, or how others do? I have my own mind. Movies and television do the same thing of course, even music. Like the movie The Wall and Star Wars have a lot of Nazi symbolism. The villains in Rocky and Bullwinkle were Russian. Did you know that show aired during the Cold War? I guess I'd rather see how I'm trying to be brainwashed. But I digress."

"I am sorry I hurt your feelings."

She giggled. "Yes I understood that, but thank you, and you are forgiven. To be honest, I did not care that you did not write back, not after a while. I realized that if you are not worried about me why should I worry about you? I know that sounds horrible, but in a sense it's true. I guess I was just too busy being happy and enjoying life."

"You seem different, the way Fitz describes you doesn't sound like you at all."

"You never knew me Will, you only knew a part of me. He doesn't know me either; he's just seen the better half."

"It's like you're two people in the same body?"

She gave a small smile, "No, that's only my thoughts. I just needed John to get to where I am. I try to be someone worthy of him. Not that he would ever say I wasn't but…I can't dwell on the bad thoughts anymore, I have no reason to."

They heard Gina and Rich coming towards the doors.

"Georgie doesn't know all the details of what happened, neither does Fitz." She nodded.

"Just remember Will that you are special, you are important, and you are loved." She said staring into his eyes, and then headed for the door and in walked Gina and Rich.

"Lunch is served, I hope you like chicken pot pie!" Gina said happily.

"I've never tried it, so you will have to let me taste yours first. But I'm not picky so we shall find out together." Lexie giggled and they walked out together, leaving Rich and Will alone.

* * *

December 24

Lexie had spent the past couple of days spending time with her cousins. They had arranged for Aries to be there and they went horseback riding, showing her the grounds. It really was secluded, and beautiful. There were trees, and hills, and the house had a manmade pond. There was a mountain, and it had snowed making it all beautiful. She couldn't wait to show John, he would love to take photos.

They made their way back because she had invited Gina, Will and Rich over to stay the night. Mr. Darcy wasn't going to be there, and Mrs. Reynolds was visiting her family. Will was reluctant, but Gina and Rich wanted to go. He gave in not wanting to stay alone at the house.

As they drove up the long driveway Gina was excited, she had been upset that her father was going to be away another holiday, but she was happy when Lexie invited them over. They had always wondered what the gate was for and where the road led.

Will couldn't help but stare as they approached the house. It was newer and he still believed no house could compare to his, but it was something. It had an inner gate, and he drove into the drive way. The garage looked as if it could hold 15 cars, it was a three story mansion, and it was surrounded by trees.

As soon as he parked the car two butlers came out to greet them and get their bags, and then they saw Lexie at the front door, smiling excitingly.

She went up to them and gave them a hug. "I'm so happy you guys are here! Gina I hope you don't mind if we share a room, but if you would prefer your own there is plenty of room."

"No, I don't we can stay up waiting for Santa." Lexie started laughing.

"How blasphemous," Lexie said.

"How so?" Will asked. "You never believed in Santa?"

"No I didn't. I never liked Christmas. I believe in the spirit of giving, but it's not even about that anymore, it's all about getting the best gift, and spending and shopping. It's supposed to be about the birth of Jesus Christ and it's not. A majority of the people don't even celebrate the religious aspect of the holiday." They walked into the entrance way, and where a maid took their coats.

"My family, isn't here right now they went to mass." She said as she led them to the living room.

"So you don't celebrate Christmas?" Rich asked, "Damn I wish you would have told me I wouldn't have gotten you a gift." He laughed.

"You shouldn't have anyways." She giggled, "I do but I'm not fond of the holiday."

"Are you not religious?" Will asked.

"Well Christmas is a Pagan holiday, and Jesus probably hates you for celebrating it." She laughed at his shocked look. "I am joking, sorry."

He smiled showing his dimples. "So you are?"

"No I am not, I acknowledge there was a Jesus, but whether he was the son of God is debatable. Even if I did believe in God, I do not believe that he was born in December. Palestinian winters are too cold. Plus there is no proven date as to when Jesus was born. Pagans celebrated a holiday on the 25 of December, and the Christians decided to have their own celebration. They decided to celebrate the thing that is most important in their lives, the birth of Jesus. If I could I would celebrate Festivus, but that would have to wait until I have my own family."

"What's Festivus?" Rich asked.

"A secular holiday celebrated on December 23 that serves as an alternative to participating in the pressures and commercialism of the Christmas season."

"A Festivus for the rest of us!" Gina piped in.

"So you liked the show?" Lexie asked and led them into a hallway.

* * *

She gave them a tour of the house, and showed each of them where they would stay. They were in the game room, when Louis came in.

"Hey Lexie!" Louis said, and froze when he saw Gina.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly and went up to him. "Louis, this is William, and his sister Georgiana Darcy and this is their cousin Richard Fitzwilliam. Everyone this is my cousin Louis Burton."

He shook Will and Rich's hand and when he shook Gina's she blushed and recoiled shyly.

"Hey!" Kevin said miserably walking in with a tall brunette, skinny girl, with way too much make up and very expensive clothing and jewelry. She was wearing a short dress in the middle of winter and had 6'' heels on, reminding Lexie of Caroline and Taylor.

"Hey Kev, these are my friends, William and Gina Darcy, and their cousin Richard Fitzwilliam."

"Hello, this is my girlfriend Tiffany Kent."

"Hi," She said sickeningly sweet. "It's so nice to meet ya'll." She told everyone, she went up to Will and was looking at him how girls looked at John and she got pissed. Lexie looked at Kevin and he looked away as if he avoided seeing it, it wasn't happening. Tiffany kept her hand on his too long, causing Will to go into his mask, and even Rich recoiled from her. She didn't acknowledged Louis and barely touched Gina, and then she came up to her and gave her a hug. "You must be Lexie! My Kevie has told me _soo_ much about you, I feel like we're going to be such great friends." She said with a fake smile.

She didn't say anything she just smiled and went to speak to Gina. Tiffany got offended but technically Lexie didn't do anything wrong. She huffed and sat down on a chair crossing her legs causing her dress to lift up.

"Would you guys like to meet the rest of my family?" Lexie asked jumping up.

"Yes, of course, they must think horribly of us!" Gina eagerly said.

"Yes, it is rude that they are letting us stay and they don't know us!" Rich said standing.

Lexie pulled Louis with them and they left Kevin and Tiffany alone in the room. She felt bad, especially when Kevin looked like he wanted to leave her behind.

* * *

December 25

Lexie woke up early and got ready, she still woke up before dawn unless she was with John, but she found she didn't have an exact time for everything. She took longer showers, and sometimes bathed. She didn't take as long on her hair, and now she would wear make-up depending on what she was doing. She no longer had days where she felt like the world was crashing down on her, she woke up happy and went to sleep happy.

She wore a grey long sleeve dress that was a little loose but still showed her curves. She had a white button up shirt under, and the collar and the first buttons were exposed. She decided to wear sheer tights and black high heels. She made her way downstairs and saw that Will was awake.

"Merry Christmas," he told her.

"Happy Holidays," she smiled and sat down at the counter with him.

The cook came in and told them that breakfast would be served in two hours, but she could make them something if they couldn't wait. Will said no and Lexie got up to make toast, the cook tried to make it but Lexie told her it was fine.

The rest of the family came down and they opened presents. The family even got gifts for Rich, Will and Gina. Lexie gave her grandfather and uncle paintings that she had paid Anne for. Her grandmother and Lilly a purse and perfume, Kevin had told her he was interested in photography, a DCLR camera. She found out Louis liked music and was into the DJ types of songs, and she got him a turn table. She gave Gina two pedals that John suggested; she had seen Rich doddle form time to time and gave him a complete drawing set, and Will a camera, and a digital frame that changed pictures.

Gina gave her a purse and scarf, her grandma a really nice purple dress and silver high heels. Lilly gave her some earrings to go with the dress, and a bracelet. Kevin and Louis gave her a gift certificate to have custom frames made. Will also gave her frames but they were antiques. He had found them in the attic. Rich gave her a very beautiful scarf.

Her uncle handed her a box, "Lexie this is a gift from me, Lillian, and the boys. But by accepting it, you would really be the one giving us a gift." He nodded for her to open it.

It was a document and she took it out to read. It was an adoption form.

"Lexie, we would like you to become part of our family."

"Our daughter," Lilly amended.

"You do not have to sign them Lexie, we just wanted-"

"I have always wanted a girl and I couldn't imagine a better daughter than you." Lilly said and Lexie went to give her a hug.

"Thank you, this means so much." She told her.

They all came to give her a hug and then the doorbell rang.

"That would be my present!" Her grandpa said smiling.

He eagerly grabbed her hand and led her to the entrance hallway. Her yell caused everyone to run into the room.

She was suspended in the air in John's arms, and she had hers wrapped around his neck.

"John! What are you doing here so early? What about your family?" She asked as he put her down.

"We're right here; he just couldn't wait for all of us to get out of the limo." Jenny laughed.

She went to give her a hug and everyone a hug. The kids were jumping up and down.

"Lexa!" They yelled, "Did we surprise you, are you surpriseded?!"

"Yes, very! I missed you guys so much!" She gave them a hug and then his grandparents.

"What? Why?" She asked hugging her grandpa, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you are not big on material things so I thought, what would be the best gift to give you? And it was worth it to see that smile on your face."

"This is the best present ever thank you!" She hugged him again and then went to hug John. "Oh I left all of your gifts at home!"

"Actually Sawyer sent them to us and we already opened them on the plane ride, thank you for the camera." He leaned down and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his head and one of his arms snaked around her waist.

Gina coughed loudly and they broke apart laughing. Everyone was introduced to each other and more gifts were handed out. The doorbell rang again and Anne, Mary and Hurst walked in the living room, causing Lexie to shriek again. She ran up to them and pulled them all in for a group hug.

"What are you guys doing here? Wait! What's going on? Did something happen?" She asked looking around panicking.

"No, we just thought it would be special to have everyone who loves and cares for you for the holiday." Thomas said quickly.

They spent the rest of the day singing Christmas songs, and watching movies, and getting to know one another. It was hard for Lexie to pay attention to everyone at once and it gave her a light headache to have so much going on around her, but she was beyond the moon happy. With the exception of Dr. Stone and Sawyer everyone she loved and cared about were here.

* * *

Lexie was changing into the dress that her grandma gave her, it wasn't her usual style and she never would have imagined herself buying it let alone wearing it. It was beautiful though and she was happy to wear it. It looked nice on her, they were going to have a small party and her grandma told her to wear the dress. It had sequins going down one of the sleeves. The sleeves went to her wrists and had a twist detail at the neckline, which left a part of her chest exposed but the dress covered her perfectly. It went up to her knees and hugged her body.

Her hair was parted to one side and she pinned the part that didn't cover her face further back, and Gina curled her hair for her, and then brushed out the curls leaving voluminous waves. She gave herself smoky eye shadow, and went put on red lip-gloss.

She stepped outside the room with Gina, Anne and Mary, and they made their way downstairs. All of the guys were standing there and looked up the stair case as the girls walked down. Hurst's eyes were on Anne, who wore a sweetheart neckline green flowing dress. Louis was looking at Gina who had a pink strapless dress that went to her knees and had a black belt over her stomach. Everyone else was looking at Lexie, but she was only looking at John.

* * *

They ate and then went into the living room. John walked her to one of the couches and kissed her. She sat down and was surprised that he went up to the piano. The kids came to sit on either side of her and he started playing **Parachute-Ingrid Michaelson**. She was smiling brightly, as she watched him, he faltered in some places, but he just kept playing. He finished playing and everyone clapped and to her surprise he sat back down at the piano. He started to play **Yellow-Coldplay**, and started to sing.

Will watched as Lexie looked at John watching him play. He didn't understand why she had tears in her eyes, or why she clapped so enthusiastically after the first song he didn't even sing and Gina said he was a good singer. He had gotten a bit jealous that he also played the piano, but he heard him falter in some places. Then he started singing and had to admit he had a nice baritone voice. He really did seem perfect. He started to listen to the lyrics and he understood he was singing for her. He finished playing and everyone clapped. Lexie stood as he approached her and gave him a deep kiss. They said things he couldn't hear and then he sat down.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to play the piano." Gina said excitingly.

He chuckled and smiled brightly, "I don't," he coughed. "It took me weeks to learn those two songs and the first one was too fast. I couldn't sing along and play at the same time."

Lexie leaned over and kissed his cheek. She stood and nervously made her way to the piano. She took a deep breath. She still couldn't handle people giving her attention. It unnerved her greatly, but she knew that all of these people loved and cared for her. They did not judge her, but this was the hardest habit to break, she knew sooner or later she would need to overcome it. John had learned to play the piano for her. He played two beautiful songs. The least she could do was play and sing for him. Nicky and Nate came to sit with her on the bench and she looked back at John and smiled. She started to play **Love-John Lennon**, and then started to sing.

* * *

They had moved to the party hall, and started to dance. Lexie danced one song with each guy except Will who didn't want to dance, but danced once with Gina and Anne, who had forgiven him. He wasn't in the mood to dance; he just did what he always did observe.

"I'm going to get something to drink." She told John grabbing his arm to leave, but he stood still.

He pulled her back. "Dance one more song with me."

She smiled brightly and returned into his embrace, and rested her head on his shoulder. **Real Love-Regina** **Spektor** started playing. They started to dance and she closed her eyes she didn't notice that almost everyone had stopped dancing and were looking at her.

"Did you like my surprise?" He asked, he felt her smile against his neck.

"Yes, I love your voice, I'll always remember the first time you sang to me."

"I'll always remember that day too." He held her close. "Have you thought about college?" He asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it now, we can talk about it later. I just want to have this moment."

"You know I love you right? We'll be together no matter what?"

"I love you too." She gave him a chaste kiss. "I know we'll be together as long as you want to be." He frowned. "My heart tells me yes, and I do believe you John I do. But my mind overthinks, it's just my shield." He nodded and she placed her head back on his shoulder. They kept dancing.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything." She whispered.

He pushed her back to look her in the eyes. "Will you make me the happiest man on earth and agree to marry me?"

"What?" She asked in disbelief and stopped dancing, but he still held her. She was still unaware that they were surrounded by everyone.

"Marry me Lexie, we don't have to get married right away, we can wait until we finish school. I just want you to know how much I love you, and I want you to know that's how devoted I am to you, I want us to make this promise, to get married someday and be together forever. I love you so much! Soon we'll be graduating, and I never wish to part from you." Tears filled her eyes.

"Yes," She hugged him tightly and he lifted her and spun her.

"Can I ask you properly right now?" He asked eagerly and she nodded.

He got down on one knee and she let a sob escape. She lowered herself to his level.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled.

"I'm not above you John." He kissed her deeply and pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Alexandra Marie Burton," he used the name she would soon have. "I love you with everything I am. I promise to be faithfully yours until the end, please do me the honor of accepting me and being mine forever."

"Yes." She cried and he slid the ring onto her finger. The ring was platinum and had a 2k Alexandrite oval cut stone in the middle surrounded by small diamonds. She didn't even notice it, she was too busy hugging John, crying. He lifted her up and spun her around.

Everyone applauded and cheered and went to congratulate them, everyone except Will.


	43. Chapter 41

**A/N: Yay, I was able to post midweek! Still brainstorming, so this is just filler chapter mostly. Next chapter will mostly be as canon as I can muster. It will be Darcy and Lizzie at Pemberley. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Thank you! To everyone who reads, writes, comments, and follows! It means so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 41

Tears were falling from her eyes but she was beyond happy. Lexie was surrounded by the people that loved her, she was going to get married to John. She was standing with Anne, Mary, Gina, Jenny and the kids.

"Let me see the ring!" Nicky asked excitedly. She lowered her hand, "Wow how purty!"

"It is beautiful!" She said looking at it for the first time. "I didn't even look at it." She laughed.

"I can't believe how perfectly it fits!" Gina said grabbing her hand.

"I can't either; it's as if somehow he knew." She looked at Jenny.

Jenny smiled, "It was last minute,…but I'll let John explain."

John came up and hugged her from behind. "Do you mind if I steal Lexie away!" Every one giggled as he pulled her along with him. He kissed her and was smiling his dazzling smile.

"Can we go outside? I need some air." She asked.

* * *

Will had gone outside going to the furthest corner he could. The room had doors leading out to the balcony that overlooked half the pond. It was dark. The balcony that overlooked the pond, had furniture, and the other half had a stair case that lead to the actual pond.

He couldn't believe they were going to get married. They hadn't even been dating that long for them to jump into marriage. How could they believe that it would last? It couldn't last, he would suspect they were marring for money but that would be a lie. He knew they were in love but to be getting married? They couldn't be talking about marriage. He heard them come out one of the doors, and then Mr. Drake came out a different door closer to him.

Will was going to leave but he would have been noticed by Mr. Drake, and decided to stay. They walked down the stairs and silently walked down the steps.

* * *

They stepped outside and the cold wind hit them, and she took a deep breath welcoming the feeling. She turned to grab his hand, as he closed the door.

"Let's go down to the pond, it looks really beautiful at night. This was one of the places I wanted to show you. They have lights down there and I asked if they could turn them off, if you needed it to in order to take a picture." She led him down the stairs.

"It's really beautiful." He whispered once they reached the bottom.

"Yes, I wondered if it looked as beautiful in the night as it did in the morning so I came to check it out. Once I saw it, I wanted to come here and show you." She giggled, "I wish it were summer, I would like to go swimming in it. I thought it would be weird to swim in the heated pool; I like to feel when the water is cool. Although I supposed it be like taking a bath in chlorinated water."

He chuckled and hugged her from behind, inhaling her scent deeply. "What was the first point?" He laughed into her neck. She turned in his arms and kissed him, her arms went around his neck as his hugged her tightly, both pouring all of their feelings into the kiss.

"Thank you for giving me the best Christmas." She said pulling away, and closed her eyes trying to contain her feelings. "It is very overwhelming to be this happy, to have you here. My heart is beating so fast I can feel it against my chest; hear it in my ears, and I find it's hard to breathe I feel like I could die of happiness."

"Please don't, I couldn't live without you." He smiled at her. He chuckled and she giggled. "I just wanted our first one to be a memorable one."

"It was… I-" She paused and tightly shut her eyes to suppress the thought.

"Tell me Lexie," he softly commanded, and hugged her placing his chin on top of her head.

"May I tell you later, I don't want to ruin this day."

"Tell me, don't hold it in."

She took a deep breath. "I have always hated this holiday. I knew there was no Santa at a very young age. James would spank me-not bad; with his hand for being bad. He told me that if I did not behave Santa wouldn't bring me anything. My response was that I don't misbehave all the time. I got in trouble for the comment and he told me that there was no Santa that he buys the toys and I wasn't going to get anything. Ever since then; let's just say that my gifts in comparison to their kids were less than. I grew accustomed to it, and now I understand why. But when you're younger it hurts so much and I hate that I am feeling it now."

"You can't hold those feelings in. Remember what Dr. Stone said, you can't keep them repressed." He kissed her head and she nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I hated it for a while myself. The first several Christmas's without them was the hardest. But it got easier within time. I'm happy I could be here with you."

"Me too! What did you tell the kids about Santa?"

"We told them that he was magic and the gifts would appear on the plane. We had to bring a small tree though."

"I'm glad, children should have that innocence, but at the same time I remember how hurt Jane was when she found out Santa wasn't real, or the Easter bunny. I don't know if I want to tell our kids that there is a Santa or anything. I just think of the Tooth fairy episode of South Park."

"I don't think we should tell our kids that there is a Santa. But instill the good values of the holiday."

"Agreed, so how much did you have to do?"

"Well, I spoke to my family first and told them I wanted to propose and they were all happy to help however they could. I was going to wait until I came down originally but Thomas had spoken to Pa about having us come down. So that was taken care of. Then I spoke to the Hurst's, and Mrs. De Bough about letting them come for the holidays and Anne spoke to Mary's mom."

"So everyone knew even Gina?"

"No, it was just a coincidence. Do you like the ring?"

"I love it," she kissed him.

"It reminds me of you. It's called Alexandrite," he smirked. "Like you it is a rare gem. In the daylight it will look like an emerald, but in incandescent light it will look purplish red, or like a ruby...two in one."

"John that sounds really expensive." She said reluctantly. "I would have been happy with something simple."

"I know, but luckily you'll never know how much it cost then." He said cockily.

"Will you tell me someday?"

"Maybe," he laughed. "Just remember that you're worth it." He kissed her.

"So how did you know what size to get?"

"Remember when they took you shopping for jewelry?"

She laughed, "Yes, so it was all a ruse?"

"Yes," he laughed. "Sorry, I know you had to spend two hours shopping."

"It's ok, it seems like the most time I spend with my grandma is when I'm shopping with her. From what Sawyer has told me, she never got to do it with my mom." She said sadly and pulled away from him letting the cold air hit her again. She shivered from the loss of being in his arms.

"We should get back inside before we freeze to death."

"You know I love the cold; winter is my favorite time of year. Trees and flowers die, but in the spring they come back to life…Well sometimes. It's quiet sad, but I like to think, that the tree doesn't stay dead, and it will bloom. Like the process a butterfly goes through."

He came and hugged her from behind. "You never have to feel numb again Lexie, I'll always keep you warm."

"Can we not let others know about our engagement?" His grip loosened and she turned to face him. He was hurt, she hurt him. She grabbed his face. "Everything in our relationship has gone by fast, we were friends for a week. Then we started dating and within two weeks I gave myself to you. We've been dating for less than three months, and now we're engaged. Never in my life did I ever imagine that I would fall in love-be in love or feel this type of love. That someone would love me the way you do." Tears fell from her eyes. "Make me feel the way you do, I can't imagine my life without you, or being apart from you. I would like to get married after we graduate…. I'm not saying we should if you don't want to, I'm saying that would be the soonest I would like to get married. And then the implant wears out in three years. Uhg, that sounds so creepy; it makes me sound and feel like some sort of… I don't know, just weird." She laughed.

"Robot? Aliened Probed?" He laughed, and she nodded.

"Yes, but um I could have another one placed in. They could take it out anytime, but I'd rather wait until they need to. Or we could wait for six years to have kids. Well we could always use condoms after those three years, but I think sex is way better without them. I could also go on the pill. But we can figure it out when we get there. I know things change, and we must adjust. Should I wear a cream colored dress? You're the only person I've been with, but I know in religion it matters right? But I guess I could Google that. But I got off track once again." She laughed.

"I love it when you ramble."

"I was trying to say if we get married after high school we could move in together, and since we will be going for the same degree, go to the same college. All if you want to of course, I'd wait for you." He leaned down and kissed her deeply and soon their breathing changed.

They broke apart for air and he pulled her close and started to kiss her neck, making her push herself closer as she arched her back, his hand traveled to the small of her back. She moaned and he growled and lightly bit her neck.

"Yes to getting married after high school, yes to trying to have a kid in three years, and I think you can wear white, whatever you choose. Would it be ok if we moved to New York with my grandfather and family? It's just-" He looked sad again, and she cupped his face.

"Of course, your family is the first family I've ever known: the first one I ever had. That's how I know they love me, they treat me like my family treats me." He kissed her again and he grabbed her face, his hands were freezing in contrast to her. He was going to move them because he didn't want to make her feel cold. She always knew and instantly grabbed his wrists holding them in place. She looked into his eyes, they were as black as she imagined hers were, lust.

"I love when your hands are cold. I especially love it when they're going up and down my back," She softly breathed. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to wait for two weeks knowing you'll be down the hall!"

"Maybe we'll get some time alone together." He said huskily.

"I doubt it, we'll probably be chaperoned."

"We'll figure something out."

"There you guys are! Everyone is looking for you, they want to talk about wedding plans." Anne said innocently from the top of the stair case. As soon as she stepped out she could hear their voices.

"You know you can trust us alone Anne!" Lexie said angrily.

Anne just laughed and shook her head, "_Sure_, do I need to remind you of the time we all went dancing and you guys went off on your own? Remember I-"

"OK OK!" Lexie laughed. "You swore on pain of death Anne! But if you want to play the innocent one, I recall the time Hurst gave us a ride home and I-"

"OK! Fair enough," she laughed. Lexie started climbing the stairs and went with open arms to hug her, meeting her half way. "I'm so happy for you Lexie. I love you."

"I love you too! As my sister, best friend, will you be my maid of honor? We have four months to plan a wedding."

Anne yelled and quickly composed herself, "Yes, I would love to. You could use someone with my talents to have everything planed. With your thinking and my 'greatness' everything will be planned perfectly." She said haughtily and then they broke out laughing, crying tears of joy.

"Great, I'll finally get to see you in action. I promise to try not to laugh. Now go inside you're going to get sick, and I will not have it. Tomorrow we're going to go horse riding and you need to be well. We'll go inside in a couple of minutes." They hugged tightly and then she went back to John, and hugged him.

"I recant my previous statement of keeping the engagement a secret. I realized, I would have to take off the ring. Then again I don't know if I want to wear it at all because I'm afraid of something happening to it. What do you think?"

"I would like for you to wear it all the time, except maybe when you shower and go to bed. I want to let everyone know you belong to me."

She nodded happily. "Ok, I assume they would like us to sign some sort of pre-nup. I know we'll never need one, but I think both our families would feel-more I don't know, but money is a necessary evil. I won't ask you for any money John, or any possessions, but if you ever don't want me anymore, and we have children I want full custody, because you are the one who wouldn't want me and that includes our children. Your family would still be able to see them, but you will never have them near anyone else you might be seeing. I will be the only mother they ever know."

"I don't like it when you speak to me that way Lexie." He said angrily.

"I know and I know it will ever come to that. But I've seen too many movies and enough shows for it to be drilled into my mind. Dr. Stone said it has to do with James. *'Men Are Terrible and Will Hurt You Because This is Lifetime.'" She giggled, but he was still angry. "I know you will never hurt me. I trust you with everything I am. I know you won't let me fall, and I'll never let you fall. That is why I said yes. I'm sorry do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I just get so hurt because-I-" he couldn't say it.

"You get hurt because it is as if I believe you will hurt me, when I should know and feel that you could never do such a thing. I do know and I do feel it, I hope you know I would never do anything to hurt you." He nodded and they kissed. "Let's head back inside. I can't have you getting sick. I found some spots you might like to take pictures, and the kids want to build a snowman, and make snow angels and Nicky wants Nate to lick a tree to see if his tongue gets stuck." She laughed.

"What did you convince them to do?"

"Snowball fight! They're still thinking if they want a boy vs. girls, or one of them be team captain in the sense that they get to choose who is on their team….like P.E. Rules."

* * *

Lexie was too excited to sleep. She passed by Jenny's room and heard Noah crying. She knocked and saw Jenny trying to calm him down. She grabbed him and he stopped crying immediately. Lexie told Jenny to rest, that she would watch him for the next two hours. Jenny sleepily thanked her and handed her the diaper bag.

They arrived at the kitchen and Will was already drinking coffee, she told him good morning and the cook came in. She went to go hug Lexie, "Congratulations Miss Alexa, and thank you for the scarf, it was lovely. Now sit; I'm going to make you and everyone French toast with scrambled eggs and…bacon?"

"How did you know?" She smiled.

"I have my way." She thanked her and sat at the table with Will to eat a Greek yogurt.

"So how are you? You know Noah right? Say hi Will." She held Noah's hand and waved it in the air.

"Good," he said tersely. "I see he got you an emerald." He lied ignoring Noah, and Lexie's smile faulterd.

She looked at the ring and smiled brightly. It was green in the daylight; she had to get ready in the restroom because she didn't want to wake any of the girls up. "It does change color!" She said quietly. "Look Noah, its pretty isn't it?" Noah grabbed her hand and tried to put it in his mouth, and she giggled. "Trying to eat my hand huh? Let's see how you like it if I eat yours!" She giggled and grabbed his hand and made munching noises causing him to giggle.

"John told me it was Alexandrite that it changes from green to reddish purple in different lighting."

"I knew you'd be awake this early!" John came into the room in his class shirt he often used as a pajama shirt. The front said 'Silver Magnet High Senior' and had the number 15 in the back, containing all of the senior's signatures within the numbers. He had flannel pajama bottoms, and disheveled hair. He gave Noah a kiss and then gave her a lingering kiss. "I was hoping you'd be alone." He whispered in her ear.

"Maybe later." She whispered back and kissed him.

"Morning Will." He said and Will just nodded. He grabbed her yogurt and opened it for her. Then he grabbed her spoon and mixed it and took a bite making a weird face. "What flavor is this?"

"Lemon Meringue." She laughed and kissed his cheek. He smiled and grabbed a spoon and pretended to feed her she opened her mouth and he turned it putting the spoon into his mouth. She laughed at his scrunched up face.

"Still gross," he chuckled and she giggled.

"Kate is making French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon." He nodded and leaned his head on her shoulder. She grabbed the spoon, and took a bite. "Do you think Noah would like it? Or is he too young?"

"He might not like the flavor, but you can give him some, just put a little on the spoon and be prepared for him to spit it out."

She got a little bit, "Open up." Noah complied and spit it out, he started crying. She cleaned up the yogurt and turned him around and cradled him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me? If you forgive me will you stop crying?"

"It's a baby Lexie it will do what it wants." Will said annoyed at the noise.

"What if I eat your hand?" She said and pretended to eat his hand again. Noah stopped crying and giggled.

She stuck her tongue out at Will as he picked up the cup to hide his smile.

"So did you girls decide what the plan is for today?" John asked chuckling.

"Horseback riding in about two hours and then we're going to build snowmen and make snow angles, and have a snowball fight. Then come inside for hot cocoa, tea, and coffee."

"Boys vs Girls?"

"Well there are more guys than girls and seeing how all of you are big it wouldn't be fair. So we decided Nicky will pick someone and then Noah will pick someone and so on."

"Actually Rich, Georgie and I will be going home." Will stated and she got sad. "Thank you for the invitation, but I don't want us to intrude time with your family."

"You wouldn't be!" She said quickly.

"Morning!" Gina came in and sat at the table. "So are you ready to guys ready to go down? Just so you know I am the queen at snowball fights! Ooo yogurt!"

"Bottom drawer of the fridge." Lexie told her sadly and John placed an arm around her.

"Actually Georgie, we are going home." Will stated.

"What?! Why?! We had the whole day planned!" She said sounding like a kid.

"I'm sure the Burton's and Drake's would like to spend time with their family." Will stated.

"Anne is here and she's our family!" Gina argued.

"What's going on?" Anne asked walking in with Hurst and Mary.

"_Fitzwilliam _wants us to go home!" Gina pouted.

"So let him go home and we'll take you later. Problem solved." Anne stated.

"Gina we only have a while before you go back to school and I would like to spend it with you." Will told her tersely.

"Then stay!" Gina told him.

"What's going on?" Rich said entering the room in pajamas.

"Will wants to leave!" Gina cried.

"Being a party pooper again Will?"

"No," "YES!" Gina cried louder.

"What is it this time?" Rich chuckled.

Will was about to speak but Gina beat him. "Fitzwilliam wants us to go home to a big empty house, so he can stay locked away on his own moping. While me and you have to try and find something fun to do by ourselves instead of staying here and actually having fun with our friends!" Gina burst into tears and left the room angrily.

Noah started crying and Lexie tried to comfort him, Anne and Mary went to comfort Gina. Will left the room and Rich went to follow him. Lexie handed Noah to John and kissed him telling him he was going to speak to Will.

Will went outside and Rich grabbed his coat and was about to follow him and then Lexie came into the room and stopped him, following Will outside.

* * *

She cursed his long legs.

"Will! Will!" She shouted as he kept walking away. "Are you going to walk home?" He kept walking and she bent down and made a snowball and threw it at his head. He froze as she threw another and another. He turned around angrily a snowball hit his face. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?" He nodded. "Good now go speak to Gina!"

"She's being a child! How can she not want to spend time with me? It was never a problem before."

"We'll it obviously was. Didn't you hear what she said? What did you tell her about Rosings? Maybe you should be honest with her and she would be more sympathetic. Stop being an asshat and think about her feelings. She's obviously having fun here, and I don't know how you got the impression you were not welcome, in case you didn't notice we have enough room!" She started to walk away and Will yelled her name.

She stopped and turned and a snowball hit her in the face. She cried out in pain and dropped to her knees holding her face and started to cry. Will came running up to her and bent down to help her.

"Oh my God Lexie! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

She lifted her arm in a fluent swift motion and put him in a head lock; bringing snow to his face.

"Lexie! Lexie let go!" He stuggled.

"Say you sorry!" She laughed.

"Lexie! I'm serious! LET GO!"

"Are you going to apologize to Gina?"

"LEXIE!"

"Are you going to say sorry!" He continued to struggle and she gave him a nookie.

"I'm warning you!"

She laughed, "Say uncle!"

He used his strength to lift her up, but she countered and pinned his arm behind his back.

"Dirty move, but I'll let you in on something. John and Hurst were on the wrestling team, and taught me very well."

"Lexie! You're the one who was pretending to cry! Now let me go!" He tried moving and she tripped him bringing him to his knees.

"Are you going to apologize to Gina?" She pulled on his arm. _"Yes!"_ "Are you going to stay and have fun with us?" _"Lexie!" _"Are you going to stay and enjoy the rest of the day with your friends?" She asked pulling more. _"YES!"_ "Promise on pain of death!" _"I Promise!"_ "I promise on….?" _"I promise on pain of death to apologize and have fun."_

"Good!" She said letting go of his arm. "Was it really that hard?"

"I didn't deserve to be attacked."

"You hit me with a snowball in the eye! If your argument is I hit you first, what was I supposed to do to stop you? Jump on your back first and then pin you?" She giggled and then stood.

"Lexie that wasn't funny!"

"Not even a little?" She smiled.

"No!" He said angrily shaking snow off his clothes.

"Are you sure?" He glared at her. "I disagree I found it very amusing. You need to learn to laugh at yourself Will. Haven't you ever heard it takes more muscles to frown than to smile? It doesn't really, but apparently people who smile and laugh more tend to live longer. I really am sorry. Look I know you believe everything Elizabeth told you; now all you can do is prove her wrong. Don't let her words destroy you, grow from them. Now if you want to get even with me, take it out in the war zone." She giggled.

"You better hope you are on my team. If Georgie is the queen then I am the king." He smirked.

"King or not it's all about followers, Nate still thinks you're a big meanie and knowing him he'll most likely pick all the guys and once I tell them that you threw a snowball at my face, they'll be out for revenge." She smirked. "If you somehow manage to get a team of mostly men and think us girls can't win, we'll I did pull on over on you and well you've seen Anne angry." She giggled.

"Fair enough, I guess I should bow to the king." He slightly bowed; she rolled her eyes and curtsied. She giggled starting to walk away and he caught up to her.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, except John, but I'll tell him I hit you first, an eye for an eye. Will?" She stopped. "She likes to be called Gina, it's more feminine and it makes her feel older."

"I don't want to think of her as anything but my younger sister."

"Elizabeth is someone's younger sister, your mother, grandmother, and so on."

"She's just so grown up, time went by so fast."

* * *

They went horseback riding and then built snowmen, and made snow angels. Now it was time for the snowball fight, the rules were set and forts were made.

"By default of Innie-Minnie-Miney-Mo Noah gets to pick first." Lexie told them.

"Uncle John!" Noah shouted.

"But I want Uncle John!"

"If you guys want you can be on the same team." John told them, and they both said no.

"Fine!" Nicky pouted, "Mister Willm."

Noah, John, Hurst, Kevin, Louis, Gina were fighting Nicky, Will, Rich, Lexie, Anne, Mary. Will found it was the most fun he had in the longest time. No one was keeping track of who was winning. They didn't even know how much time had passed by until Jenny called the kids in. Then they broke into teams of two: Kevin and Louis, Hurst and John, Anne and Lexie, Will and Rich and Gina and Mary. They even went into the tress to hide and duck faster.

* * *

December 27

Lexie was downtown at the court house making the adoption final. She was now officially Alexandra Marie Burton.

"Alexa?" She heard a woman say and she turned.

"Aunt Madeline?" She said and went to go hug her. "Happy Holidays! How are you? You look great."

"I'm doing good, wow you look really beautiful. Merry Christmas." She said touching her hair.

"Thank you, oh this is my Uncle Edward Burton. His family, Lillian, Kevin and Louis, they are now my mother, father, and brothers. Dad, mom," she giggled. "This is Rose Bennet's sister in law Madeline Gardiner."

"Hello it is nice to meet you. We were about to get lunch, would you like to join us?" Lilly asked smiling.

"Oh I would love to but I need to get my passport renewed. We're going to Europe again and mine is about to expire."

"How about you come over for brunch tomorrow?" Lily asked again.

"I couldn't impose."

"A simple 'no I don't want to' would suffice." Lexie said indifferently.

"I would love to join you for lunch tomorrow, but I would like for us to speak." She told Lexie.

Lexie looked at her family who nodded it was fine. "Only if you really want to." She tersely said.

"Can I bring Lizzie, Josh and your uncle with me?" Lexie locked her jaw, of course they would be with her. They always took Jane and Elizabeth with them. If she didn't know they had helped James get her a violin she was sure she would hate them. But she wasn't their niece, why would they take her with them.

"If they wish to come, yes." She said quietly.

* * *

Lizzie was walking around exploring downtown, while her Aunt Maddie renewed her passport. She was looking at a window and thought she saw a familiar image in the reflection. It was Mary, Anne, Hurst, John and a blonde girl she didn't know. Then she panicked and wondered if Alexa was with them. She remembered the paper said the Burton's were from North Park Colorado, but she figured they would be on vacation.

Alexa was the last person she wanted to see; although her father didn't exactly say it she knew Alexa's family was responsible for the move. At the same time it was a good thing. The kids at school were relentless and started to talk behind their backs. Even Lydia and Kitty complained that they weren't as popular, and people were avoiding them. Jane went back to being a bit solemn, but she would hide it well in front of the family. She didn't know what she would do if she saw Alexa, but it wouldn't be good. She had caused the family so much harm. She was already on edge knowing she could possibly run into Darcy at any moment. She kept looking at the reflection and then John got a call and the group took off.

* * *

"I ran into Alexa at City Hall today!" Her aunt was telling everyone as they sat down to eat dinner.

"I saw her friends while I was walking around." Lizzie said.

"Well she invited us over for lunch tomorrow at her family's home."

"Oh I can't mom, I was going to go to Pemberley, I need to write a report and my professor was able to get me a tour."

At the mention of the name Lizzie snapped her head up.

"Won't the Darcy's be home?" Lizzie snapped her head to look at her aunt.

"No they are staying at a friend's until New Year's," he said.

"Would you like to go with him Lizzie? I hear it's a beautiful house. I have always wanted to go, but they only give tours in the summers, and we are away."

"Only if Josh doesn't mind babysitting me," she smiled.

"Of course not baby cousin." He laughed. "You can use the restroom and feed yourself right?"

"I think I can manage."

* * *

Her Aunt Maddie and Uncle Dan walked into the living room, and they came to Lexie to give her a big hug.

"Josh and Lizzie wish they could be here, but Josh needed to do a report on a house and took Lizzie to keep him company."

"That's fine," Lexie said nonchalantly, relaxing a bit more. "Would you like some tea?" They nodded and Lexie stood and served them.

"It was a weird coincidence that they are visiting your neighbors."

"Oh really? Which ones?"

"The Darcy's do you know them? Lizzie said she knew the boy, um Will from school."

"Yes, he happens to be my best friend's cousin. His sister and he are great, they were just here for Christmas."

"Oh! Well Josh said they were going to stay at a friends until New Year's."

"They will be, it's just that their father's gifts arrived today and they went to get a change of clothes."

"So how have you been Alexa?" Dan asked awkwardly.

"I have never been better. My family loves me, I have great friends, and on Christmas my boyfriend asked me to marry him!"

"The boy from the papers? But you've only been dating…"

"Three months, four in January. The wedding will be after graduation and if you are both in the states I'd like for you to come." She paused. "I know that I am not your biological niece, and that you do not prefer my company, but I know that you helped James buy me the violin. Without it, I don't know how I would have survived living there as long as I did." She said quietly.

"Had we known that he hurt you, we would have taken you out of there. We love you as much as we love the rest of them." Maddie said sadly, Lexie looked at them sharply.

"Y-you know, how?"

"Jane told us about the trial." She nodded, and shed a tear but quickly wiped it away. _Jane._

"We would love to go to the wedding." She smiled.

"You two seemed really happy in the newspaper." Dan said.

"He's quiet handsome."

"Yes, he's a really kind, amazing man. He makes me so happy and he has been there through everything. He has helped me a lot. I love his family, and I know they love me."

"Are you going to keep playing the violin?"

"I would love to, I will keep playing for fun and home. I would like to see how the first semester goes, and adjust myself. We are still discussing what we would like to do."

*A commercial for a Lifetime movie on Family Guy.


	44. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hi! I really hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed, it took me forever to write. I spent each of these past seven days reading and rewriting, nothing seemed to work. **

**I hope you enjoy or somewhat like this chapter. I tried to make it as close to canon as possible, and to fit my story.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, and follows the story. **

**Please forgive any typos, I am posting this before I have to go to work. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 42

"But why can't I go?!" Lydia cried.

"Lydia! Please you are getting on my nerves, your father said no, and it's final. Now go to your room!" Her mom cried and sat down. She kept glancing at the door, their father was late again.

They didn't have to wait long, he entered the door and Lizzie went to go hug and kiss him, just like she used to when she was a little girl. The music soon blared and her mom got up and went to go tell Lydia to turn down the music.

"Is she still upset?" Her dad said with a hint of laughter.

"Yea, well you know when isn't she upset about something?" Lizzie smiled.

"When she gets her way, but your Aunt Grace only wants one of them, I wonder why," he chuckled.

"Me too," she giggled. "So did she really ask for Kitty?" She asked walking into his study with him, and sat at her chair. It was weird getting used to how the room looked it wasn't home.

"She might benefit from having to spend time with Mary instead of with Lydia and Lydia will learn what no means. Ever since I got this job, I have taken a severe blow to the income. I'm sorry I couldn't get a house for each of you to have a room like at home."

"Don't worry about it dad," she went to hug him. "I've always wanted to share a room with Jane." She kissed his cheek and smiled brightly.

* * *

_Dearest Lizzie, _

_How's your vacation going? Hope you're doing well, give my love to everyone. Things here at home are, well a little louder than usual, Lydia is still upset that Kitty got to go back home to visit Aunt Grace. I know dad was hoping Kitty would spend time with Mary but apparently she won't be home. She went with Anne again for the holiday. Well I really don't have to say much other than that, I'm going to work, I'll call you later.-Jane_

* * *

Dec. 28

Lizzie was in awe as they drove the road that would lead to the little neighborhood towards the mountain. On the way up Josh told them that all the land used to belong to the Darcy's over 100 years ago, but they sold the land. Apparently Lexie's family also lived up here, her aunt and uncle were going to drop them off and pick them up when they were ready.

Everywhere was covered with snow and the mountain in the background was breathtaking and the hills and trees were beautiful. They reached a gated community and gave the guard at the post the names of the house they were going to visit. He looked on the list and told him which signs to follow. They past a couple of houses and she was surprised how big each house was. Some were modern and some were older.

They reached a huge white wall and eventually got to a road that led to a gate. They were buzzed in and drove through another road, passing along rows of trees. After a while a white house came into view, it was two story mansion with a beautiful cream colored brick wall, and pillars. There were steps leading up to the door, the house itself was beautiful. It almost was older than 'Rosings' for sure. But the house was more natural looking. Even the landscape was beautifully perfect; as if the house had been built around the land, instead of the other way around.

"Hello! You must be Joshua Gardiner!" An elderly woman greeted them at the porch.

"Yes, I hope it is all right that I brought my cousin."

"Of course, I'm Mrs. Reynolds; I am the head house keeper."

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Bennet. The house is really beautiful."

Mrs. Reynolds asked them if they would like anything to drink and showed them around the house. She was telling Josh all about the house and Lizzie was too much in awe to be paying attention. Everything was beautifully placed, the artwork, the furniture, the windows, and rooms were all grand. They were lead into a room and she noticed that a lot of the portraits had a strong resemblance to Darcy.

"-And this is a photo of the current Darcy's and the late Mrs. Darcy." She looked at the portrait and she noticed that none of them were smiling except the baby.

"-And this is a picture of Fitzwilliam and his sister Georgiana taken last year." She looked at it and saw that they were both smiling and had been hugging each other. She noticed that they both had the same dimples and she tried to remember if she had ever seen Darcy this happy.

She walked to the next portrait; it was Darcy by himself, looking serious. She smiled to herself and she thought about him. She hoped that he was happy and that he was over her by now, as she thought he would be. It made her sad to think of how wrong she was about him and that she blew any chance she had with him. If he wasn't over her then he must hate her.

She noticed that the room was quiet and she looked around, and the room was empty. She hoped that they hadn't gotten too far and went out the next door. She walked into another living room and she looked at everything again. She made her way to the window and noticed that she was looking at the back yard. There was a fountain and a pond. The mountain could be seen to the side and tress all around. It was breath taking; the ground was covered in freshly covered snow. She heard a girl scream and turned around suddenly.

She looked around and waited for any other noise. She made her way to the other door and found herself in the hallway. She heard a piano being played and she decided to make her way towards the music. She reached a door and saw that it was partly opened. She could see the girl from the photo, but different hair playing very professionally, and she wondered how old she was.

Just then she saw Darcy walk up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. She kept looking at him, he had that smile, and his dimples were showing. Her phone went off and she looked down and then up. Darcy and the girl had seen her. She panicked and decided to run down the hall. One of the doors would lead outside she figured.

She somehow got turned around and found herself in another living type of room. "Eliziabeth!" She heard him yell and she was trapped. She hesitantly turned around, and gave a small smile.

"Hi!" She said quietly.

"Hello," he said nervously and they were quiet for a while.

"I thought you were staying at a friend's house." She blurted.

"Yes, we just came for a change of clothes and to see the gifts my father got us."

"I'm sorry I thought you weren't here, had I known I wouldn't have come." She said quickly.

"Oh," he said what she hoped was a bit sadly. _Did he want to see me again?_

"I'm staying with my aunt and uncle….my cousin came to do a report on your house."

"Are you enjoying your vacation?" He asked unsurely.

"Yes, it's really beautiful here. I've never seen so much snow before."

"Have you never been here before?"

"No not during the winter."

He gave her a small smile and then her phone rang.

"Hello?-Yea-I don't know where I am-The front door?-I think so-Ok-Bye. I have to go now, my cousin is finished and my aunt and uncle are here."

"Would you like me to show you to the door?"

"NO! Um no thank you, I think I can manage if you point me in the right direction." He showed her the way and then disappeared.

"Who was that?" Gina asked as he entered the room.

"That was Elizabeth Bennet, I know her from school."

"And you didn't introduce me?!" She asked truly appalled, she wanted to meet her.

"I-um-well you see….I'll be back."

"Thank you so much for the tour and the information, Mrs. Reynolds it was a pleasure meeting you. Oh there you are!" Josh told her as she walked up shyly.

"Sorry I got lost, everything is just so beautiful."

"Elizabeth!" They heard from behind her and they all turned to see Darcy walking stiffly up to them.

"Da-Will, this is my cousin Joshua Gardiner, Josh this is Will Darcy." They exchanged pleasantries and then a car pulled up to the driveway. They walked outside, and her aunt and uncle stepped out of the car to look around.

"Did you get everything you need?" Her uncle asked Josh.

"More than enough, mom, dad, this is Lizzie's friend Will Darcy, and this is Mrs. Reynolds."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, it is nice to meet you." Will said genuinely and gave a small smile.

"It is nice to meet you as well thank you for allowing Josh to tour your home during the winter."

He smiled. "Have you ever been on a tour?"

"No, we are usually away during the summer, but I have heard it's really lovely."

"How about you guys come over tomorrow, and Mrs. Reynolds can give you the tour and my sister would like to meet you Elizabeth."

"Oh that would be lovely, wouldn't it?" Her aunt asked her.

"Yes, I would like to meet her." She smiled and he smiled too.

"Great, let's say 11?"

* * *

John and Hurst were taking photos of the Darcy's grounds. Anne and Mary were posing for Hurst and he saw Rich looking in the distance, solemnly. He took several pictures causing Rich to turn, and smile.

"Sorry, I tend to do that a lot. I'm not a fan of posed photography."

"It's fine, so Hurst got you into it right?"

"Yes, I've been doing it for about three years." He said taking several photos.

"I can't believe you asked her to marry you, I always thought that I would get married in my late 20's if ever." Rich said breaking the silence.

"I can't believe she said yes." John laughed happily.

"Well congratulations! So you're going to get married after high school? Shouldn't you wait several years, we still have our whole lives ahead of us." He laughed.

A sad look came into John's eyes. "Life is too short, unexpected things happen. One moment can change everything." He said sadly, Rich looked confused. "February will mark the 10 year anniversary of my parent's death." He elaborated, and looked into the distance.

"I'm sorry John." Rich said sadly placing a hand on his shoulder. John nodded his head.

"Thank you….I just know, I feel that she is the one I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with, and that's what I'm going to do."

* * *

"Hey you," John said hugging Lexie from behind. She was looking out the window. "How did it go?"

She leaned back on him and placed her hands over his. "It went rather well."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"What makes you think something is wrong?" She turned to hug him.

"I know you," he smugly answered and kissed her.

"I was thinking about Jane," she looked into his eyes. "She told them about the trial, and they believe me. They told me that they loved me like I was one of them, and that if they had known…." She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"You wish you hadn't written the email to Jane?"

"No, I am glad I did. I just wish I hadn't been so mean. They told me that she was fine, and tried to tell me about the others but I didn't want to know. I didn't care, is that good or bad?"

"Good, don't worry about them; they never worried about you." She nodded and inhaled his scent. _Home._

* * *

"Are you sure it's all right that I stay home?" Gina asked Lexie and Lexie giggled.

"Of course Gina! You may do as you please, thank you for coming over! And thank you for my gift. I was wondering if you'll be a bridesmaid?"

Gina shrieked, and Lexie winced in pain pulled the phone away from her ear. "YES! Of course! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Ok you have to come over tomorrow! You need to see the piano and guitar I just got! And bring your cousins, I mean brothers!"

Lexie giggled, "I will see what I can do, what time were you thinking?"

"10ish." They laughed and hung up.

* * *

Dec. 29

Will greeted Lizzie and her aunt and uncle with a smile, and even asked where Josh was. He had to stay and work on his report. The Gardiner's took off with Mrs. Reynolds, who Darcy allowed to show them more of the house. As he led Lizzie to a different part of the house they were quiet.

Lizzie walked into the hallway and could hear the piano being played. Darcy led her towards a door, and opened it. She saw the blonde girl, her hair was short and straight, and she seemed older. Will coughed and she immediately stopped playing.

"Elizabeth!" She walked excitedly to meet her.

"Georgiana this is Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth this is my sister Georgiana Darcy." He smiled showing his dimples.

"Oh I think I remember you from the Halloween Party! Will's told me so much, about you, I feel like we're already friends!" She said enthusiastically.

"Thank you!" Lizzie smiled, she was Darcy's opposite. "I'm sorry I don't I remember meeting you."

"Oh well I was in a mask and I'm not sure if it was you anyways." She giggled.

"That is a beautiful piano, you play beautifully."

"Thank you! My dad bought it for Christmas, and I play well, but I just can't stop playing it."

"Don't be modest Gina, you are a very talented." She heard Anne say haughtily from a corner of the room.

She glanced and she noticed Anne, Mary, and Alexa. Neither of them bothered to properly look at her.

"Will tells me that you play very well!" She smiled.

"Passably, but nowhere near your talents." She smiled.

"I remember saying 'quite well'," he said teasingly and smiled.

"Ok then, I'm happy; 'quite well' isn't 'very well'." She teased back, and smiled.

"Do you play duets?"

"No, I never had the chance," she glanced towards Lexie. "My father had to sell our piano when we moved."

"You moved?" Darcy asked surprised.

"Yes, my dad _had_ to find another job." She said lightly and glanced at Alexa.

An evil smirk came across Lexie's emotionless face, and Lizzie's smile faded, as she stood and Anne and Mary followed her.

"Gina, we are sorry to intrude, had we know you were going to have visitors, we would have rescheduled." Anne told her tersely, and Gina's smile fell a little wondering why she would lie.

"Hello Anne, Mary, Alexandra." Lizzie tried to smile, she knew it was forced, but she didn't care.

Anne said hello with her nose in the air, Mary went to give her a hesitant hug and Lexie still had that smug smile on her face, and only said her name.

"Oh but I was hoping we could all hang out!" Gina said happily trying to ease the tension.

Nothing was going as she planned. She was hoping that Lexie and Lizzie just needed a push. Lexie had never said anything about Lizzie, just that she used to believe they were twins but they were half-sisters who shared a father, and that they were not close. Anne and Mary had told her about what happened at Rosings when Will refused to give her more information. All that he said was he asked a girl that he really liked out and she denied him. Then yesterday he told her all the reasons he liked Lizzie.

"Hey! Lizzie!" Rich said entering the room.

"Rich! How are you?" She gave him a hug.

"Great, good it's nice to see you again." He glanced at Gina. "I thought you said Caroline and Charlie were coming over." He looked at Will, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Well Charlie was bored and asked what I was doing, I couldn't lie. Caroline invited herself." He replied nervously.

"Ok, now you guys have to stay!" Gina turned towards Lexie knowing she was the one in charge.

"Of course, if you could please excuse me I must speak with John." She walked out of the room, and Anne and Mary followed.

"Oh I forgot to ask Mrs. Reynolds for tea and cookies. Fitz come and help me!" And just like that she was left alone with Darcy.

"So you guys moved?" Darcy asked again after several seconds of awkward silence.

"Yes, to a town in New Mexico." She said as a matter of fact. "It is really small, we have to drive to the city with my dad so we can go to school."

"Do you like it there?"

"It's all right, if you thought that Lamboten Texas was boring, this pales in comparison. It's funny how it's almost the same you need to drive to the main city to do anything fun." She smiled and the room was filled with silence again. They both spoke at the same time, and he let her go first.

"I just wanted to apologize, I read the letter and I believe you." He smiled brightly at her.

"I also wanted to apologize, and I am glad that you believe me."

He led her out of the room down the hall, all the while making small talk.

* * *

*"Velit augue gravissimis," they heard turning a hall way and stopped. (Try and relax it will be ok)

"Non voglio vederla," Lexie said. (I don't want to see her)

"Lo so, ma sarà solo per un po ', inoltre sono qui." John answered. (I know, but it will only be for a while, besides I'm here)

"Hai ragione, naturalmente," She answered. (You're right, of course)

"Ti amo." (I love you)

"Ti amo anch'io." (I love you too)

They heard footsteps, and then nothing.

"Do you know what they were saying?" Lizzie asked Darcy.

"No they were speaking Italian I believe. The last part was I love you though." He looked at her and she formed a big O with her mouth.

They entered a room that looked like a movie theater. There was a huge screen on one wall and then recliners facing it. There was a video game displayed on the screen.

"Yes!" "No way!" "Cheater!" was heard.

"Ok who has next?" Rich asked smugly. "Lexie? Anne? Mary?"

"Don't play with him Lex, he cheats!" Kevin told her laughing and putting popcorn in his mouth.

"Don't hate the player hate the game!" Rich laughed.

"We'll play but not against you Fitz." Anne laughed.

"But you're supposed to play the winner!"

"I'll play with you," Lizzie piped in.

"Me too!" Piped in Will.

The room fell quiet again, and Gina and Louis walked in with cookies and lemonade.

"Kevin, Louis, this is Elizabeth _Bennet_. Elizabeth, these are my brothers Kevin and Louis Burton." Lexie introduced them.

Kevin and Louis said hello with a genuine smile and shook her hand. She returned their smile, happy that her aunt had told her that Lexie was adopted by the Burton's.

"Gina or Louis either of you have to go against me, Will and Lizzie."

"You cheat," Gina said giggling and went to sit next to Mary.

"I do not! Why does everyone think that?!" He said annoyed.

"I'm down, but just so you know I always win, it's my game." Louis told them, and Kevin nodded in agreement.

Lizzie lost when she glanced at Lexie and John. She saw the big rock reflecting from the screen on her left wedding finger. She would have thought it was a promise ring, but it didn't look like it. She wondered why it was there and why her aunt and uncle didn't say anything about it. She figured it was nothing.

The game eventually ended in a tie between Rich and Louis who were the last two standing and had been playing for a long time. It gave Lizzie and Will and Gina a chance to speak. Lizzie was surprised at how much more relaxed and younger Darcy seemed, and he was taking her teasing well and even Gina would tease him. They were debating what they would play next when Gina told them it was time for lunch.

They made their way to a living room similar to the one in Rosings. There was plenty of room to sit, but the couches were not in a big circle. They were arranged differently as intended for separate groups. There was also a piano in the corner. They didn't have a chance to sit because a maid was walking in with Caroline and Charlie. Charlie went to give Lizzie a hug and tried to give one to Lexie but she was baring daggers onto him and Caroline. Caroline's face was priceless to see Lexie and Lizzie, but she was more upset to see Lizzie, standing so close to Darcy no less. She knew she had to get in there in the middle.

"Hello! It's so nice to see you all again." Caroline gave a small smile. Lexie didn't acknowledge her, and turned her back, to speak with John.

Everyone but Caroline, Will, Lizzie and Charlie were trying to make it so when they did sit down Lizzie and Will would be seated in one corner of the room. Gina sacrificed herself to be in the opposite end with Caroline. Gina served the tea and handed out the sandwiches, and cookies, and everyone sat down to converse.

They could hear laughing and Mrs. Reynolds entered with the Gardiner's.

"Alexa!" Mrs. Reynolds beamed.

"Mrs. Reynolds! How are you?" She stood and went hugging to meet each other. For the first time Lizzie began to wonder how well Alexa actually knew the Darcy's. She had assumed the only connection would be Anne.

"I am great, wow you look different! Gina told me you cut your hair. Sorry I did not greet you earlier, I was making everything ready for the tour. But I wanted to say thank you for the spa tickets, my daughter and I had a great time!"

"You are welcome, I am glad you enjoyed yourselves." She turned to look at John and signaled him to come. "I don't know if you remember Johnathan from the party. John you remember I told you Mrs. Reynolds was Dr. Stone's sister." Lizzie understood now.

"Hello, it is nice to see you again," he held out his hand.

"Yes, I remember. It is nice to see you again."

"John I'd like for you to meet Madeline and Daniel Gardiner. Maddie, Dan this is my fiancée Johnathan Drake."

There was the sound of broken glass and everyone looked at Caroline, who was blushing at causing the noise, there was tea and broken glass on the floor. John immediately grabbed Lexie and spun her to take her mind off of the sound.

"It is so nice to meet you, Lexie has told me so much about you." Maddie noticed Lexie's eyes were shut as if in pain, as Mrs. Reynolds went to call a maid.

"I admire your work behind the camera Mrs. Gardiner." John told her, squeezing Lexie to him.

"Please we're family, call me Aunt Maddie, you to Alexa!" She pulled them in for a hug.

"Congratulations, I hope you will look after Alexa," her uncle answered sternly, and shook his hand firmly, but John's grip didn't alter.

"Of course." John smiled and kissed Lexie on the head, she gave an awkward smile.

Lizzie noticed that Lexie was uncomfortable, that she kept trying to turn around but John held her tightly, and she worried, she saw Lexie flexing her hand. The adults left to leave the kids alone and went to explore the other half of the house.

Gina went up to Lexie to make sure she was fine and Lexie asked for some air and John went with her. A while later Anne left after them, with a huge smile, and all three of them walked in a while later with an upset John and Lexie returning.

* * *

"So Lizzie, how is your family doing?" Charlie asked Lizzie, now that everyone was up and talking.

"They are doing pretty good, how about yours?"

"They are good thank you. So Will told me that you moved?"

"Yes, to Mesilla New Mexico."

"That's great, um I haven't seen you before Thanksgiving, and I hope your Christmas was a good one."

"Yes, thanks. Yours too." She smiled.

"Elizabeth would you please play a duet with me?" Gina asked.

"Of course Georgiana, but only if it's an easy song."

"Great! Call me Gina, Georgiana is too long and it sounds like a guy's name." She giggled.

"Ok, but you have to call me Lizzie." They sat down at the piano and she let Gina pick the song

"Can I see the ring?" Caroline's voice cracked, and Lexie reluctantly lifted her had up. Caroline was going to grab it but Lexie recoiled.

"Why the rush to get married?" Caroline asked glancing down at Lexie's stomach as Anne bore daggers into her.

"I wish I could say we were going to have a baby," John wrapped his arms around Lexie lovingly, "Lexie would make a great mother. But she wants to wait until after college." He kissed her possessively on the head.

"Congratulations," she said forcibly and gave an evident fake smile. "Have you set a date?" She asked being friendly.

"Yes." Lexie said tersely, and walked away taking John with her and Anne and Hurst followed them leaving Caroline standing there alone appalled to be treated rudely.

They sat down not leaving any room for Caroline and she made her way to sit with Charlie who was looking off in the distance, while Gina, Will and Lizzie and Rich conversed, and Mary played a song.

Lexie was asked to play a song by Rich and she reluctantly made her way to the piano. She grabbed the necklace and took a deep breath choosing a song. She was happy that everyone was speaking while she played, it eased her mind. She looked up and saw Charlie leaning on the piano.

"I never go to congratulate you on your engagement." He said happily.

"Thank you," she replied coldly and continued playing and his smile faded.

"You play the piano as lovely as you do the piano." He beamed and she just nodded throwing negative energy his way. "Have I done something to upset you?" He asked nervously.

"As a matter of fact you have." She said without looking at him and turned the page without missing a note. He was about to speak, "If you really don't know then don't bother asking. Perhaps it isn't what you did to _me _personally_, _maybe there is a mutual acquaintance of ours that you have wronged." She said nonchalantly. She knew it was wrong to be cold to him but she blamed him for hurting Jane, which resulted in Jane hurting her.

He sharply inhaled and dropped his gaze, he gave her a quick nod and left. Lizzie had been watching the whole interaction, and saw Charlie walk to a corner and sit by himself. She felt bad for him, Charlie was a nice and great guy. She went up to Alexa and sat next to her.

"Hey," Lizzie said hesitantly.

"Yes?" She asked harshly.

"What did you tell Charlie?"

"Nothing." She said coldly.

"_Lexie,"_ Lizzie started out and Lexie stopped playing and turned to look at her.

"What do you care!" She almost shouted. "Weren't you the one who blamed Will for what _he_ did?" She waved her hand in the air towards Charlie causing everyone to stop speaking and look up at her. Lizzie was about to say something. "NO! Of course not you chose to blame me!" She spat and stood up walking out of the room.

John followed with Anne, Mary, Hurst, Kevin and Louis following her.

"What happened?" Gina asked, "What did you say to Lexie?!" She demanded and Rich held her back.

"I didn't say anything to her," Lizzie asked truly confused.

"What did you blame Will for?!" She asked.

"_Georgie," _Will said hesitantly.

"What did she blame you for?!" She commanded with all the essence of Catherine De Bough, and Will flinched.

"Gina!" Anne said entering the room with Lexie behind her, surrounded by her loyal friends. "A word please."

* * *

Lexie and Gina went into a room while everyone else got their coats.

"What did she blame you and Will for Lexie!" Gina demanded as Lexie sat down.

"I am sorry you heard that Gina, it was not my intention, I couldn't control my emotions and this whole day has been quite an ordeal."

Gina came and hugged her. "I'm sorry I know you told me you were not close, but I just thought I could help." She said sadly and looked down.

Lexie grabbed her chin and lifted it up to look at her. "I know you did not have any malice intentions. I-I am struggling with a lot of emotions right now. Being in the same room with Caroline has been rather difficult. It has taken all of my resolve not to punch her face in."

Gina giggled. "I did not tell you anything about Elizabeth because I knew Will liked her. My feelings towards her are between her and me. What happened between Will and her is between them. Ok?"

"But he's my brother, and you're my sister!" Lexie smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, but it is as I said, look you like her right?" Gina nodded, "Will likes her," she stated and giggled. "My business with her should not come between that."

"But Anne and them-" Lexie lifted her hand to stop her.

"Anne does not like her, but Mary does. Yes, Mary worries about my feelings; but it doesn't bother me that they are friends, and it will not bother me to know that you are friends. Our friendship will not be affected. I want you to form your own opinion of her, if you like her great, if you don't well your brother would be upset." She shrugged Gina playfully.

"Ok, I am sorry, you are right. Do you really have to leave?"

"It is for the best. I wish John and I could just leave but Anne is watching us like a hawk. Besides no one likes Caroline either."

"I wish you could take me with you." She giggled and Lexie laughed and hugged her.

They made it back to the living room. Charlie and Caroline were speaking to themselves, Will was standing next to Lizzie, who was looking at the ground and Rich was talking to everyone else.

"I'm sorry Lizzie and I'm sorry Will. Do you guys forgive me?" Gina asked looking at the floor.

"Of course," they both said in unison.

"Ok," she let out her breath. "I realized that whatever happened is none of my business." She glanced back at Lexie. She came into the room and told everyone good bye along with everyone else and then they left.

Soon after Charlie and Caroline left, they both left rather upset. Gina and Rich were trying to leave Will and Lizzie alone but there was only so many things Gina could think of excusing them for.

* * *

"The Darcy's seem like really nice kids, did you have fun Lizzie?"

"Yes…why didn't you tell me about Alexa and John?"

"She asked us to keep it a secret, they are going to tell everyone after the New Year, can you believe they'll be married by the end of the summer?" Maddie asked happily.

"What!"

"She did say after graduation right dear?"

"Yes," replied her uncle.

"She's only 17!" Lizzie cried, "Is she pregnant?"

"No! Lizzie people don't need to have a baby in order to get married. I thought they made a lovely couple." Maddie looked at her almost appalled.

"Of course," Lizzie said and gave a small smile.

She had a hard time going to sleep. She couldn't believe that Alexa was getting married, in less than five months. She couldn't comprehend why, why was she throwing away her life. She could have gone to any college, done anything she wished and now she was going to get married and have kids. It irked her greatly that John seemed controlling and was arrogant. She couldn't believe how conceited he was, and she thought Will was bad.

She smiled thinking of Will, he had seemed different, more relaxed. He was like a different person. She couldn't stop thinking about his smile and how close they were sitting. She noticed that he would brush up his knee against hers and when he whispered in her ear something about Rich. It had sent shivers down her spine. She definitely didn't hate him anymore, and she doubted she ever did. She felt ashamed to ever have disliked him in the first place, he wasn't ever really that bad, all he ever really did wrong was hurt her ego. Before she thought him to be cold, rude, stuck up and now he was nice, friendly, a good person and he was somewhat funny and she loved his smile.

She realized that she liked him, that she had always liked him but wouldn't let herself see it. She realized that no matter how hard she had told herself she didn't like him, he was always on her mind. He had changed so much, and she was happy she got to see this side of him, only to realize that everyone tried to tell her he was a good guy but she hadn't listened.

She was happy that she was going to see him tomorrow. Though it would be at Alexa's house she was hoping they would spend more alone time together. She knew that if she wanted to she could get him to ask her out again. But he probably didn't like her; all they had done was talk about school and their likes and she found out a lot about him from Gina and Rich. She wanted to be sure that he liked her before she made her move.

* * *

Dec. 30

Lexie had invited the Gardiner's over for lunch so they could meet her family. She also invited Gina and Will so that they could get to know Lizzie better and to help Will out. She didn't know why she cared, she just wanted Will to be happy and it was obvious that Elizabeth made him happy.

Lizzie was in disbelief as she walked into the house. It screamed wealth, not at all like the Darcy's. Where the Darcy's were evidently rich, it felt as if this family and the De Bough's had something in common and when she met Mrs. Burton, she understood why. Lexie's new adoptive parents were nice enough, she even met Sawyer.

"Elizabeth, this is Alexander Sawyer; my bodyguard, the man I have been staying with these last months. Sawyer this is Elizabeth Bennet." Lizzie smiled kindly, and then looked away when Lexie gave her that evil smirk again.

"Ms. Bennet." He curtly replied and then went to speak to Edward.

Lizzie was happy to be getting to speak with Darcy again. It was a lot easier to speak to him here. There was too much going on and everyone left them alone. At one point they reached for a cookie at the same time and their hands touched causing them both to turn a beet red. When she placed it on the couch he silently placed his hand over hers. He smiled with his dimples and she returned it.

Gina came up to them with a huge smile on her face, as Rich called Will over to ask him something. Gina sat down next to Lizzie.

"Do you like Will?" Gina asked, and Lizzie blushed. "I'll take that as a yes," she giggled. "Just so you know he likes you too." Lizzie snapped her head to look at her as if she were crazy. "When he told me about you, he couldn't stop talking, he's really happy you're here. I know that he may seem rigid at times, but he has gone through a lot."

"I know, I am sorry." She said looking at Gina and placed a hand over hers.

"It's fine really," Gina shrugged it off. "All I'm saying is that once you get to know him he's like a big teddy bear." She giggled.

"I'm beginning to see that." She smiled. "If you ever want to talk about anything, I know we don't really know each other, but you can speak to me if you want."

Gina smiled, "There is nothing to talk about anymore," she said happily and looked at Lexie. "I don't know why you and Lexie, aren't close, and she already made me understand it wasn't my business, but Lexie is a great, you should speak to her." She saw Will walking back and stood to leave.

Lizzie smiled at Will who had a big smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Rich was trying to convince me to arm wrestle Lexie." He laughed.

"Why would he do that?"

"She beat him, and he wanted to see if she could beat me."

"Afraid to lose to a girl?" She teased.

"Something like that." He smiled looking at Lexie. Lizzie also glanced at her she was surrounded by everyone she was the center of attention.

"How well do you know Alexa? I mean you guys stayed here for the holiday right?"

"Yes, she, Gina, and Rich are great friends and she invited us over for Christmas, she didn't want us to stay alone I guess."

"Alone?"

"Yes, my father was unable to come down for the holiday again," he said sadly.

"So you're not friends with her?"

"More of acquaintances."

They continues talking and at one point she placed her hand in the middle of the couch again and he reached out to hold it, they would do it on and off again. Eventually the Gardiner's had to leave, they would be leaving in a couple of days and wanted to make sure everything was packed.

"What were your plans for tomorrow evening?" Mrs. Burton asked.

"Oh well we were going to go downtown to watch the fireworks." Maddie said.

"Here is an invitation to our annual New Year Party, we will be introducing Alexa to our friends and we will be announcing her engagement, and the adoption. You are welcome to come, she will be playing her violin and a piece on the piano."

"Oh you should really sing, you have such a lovely voice." Beamed Dan.

Lexie just smiled stiffly and nodded and John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

As everyone was leaving Mrs. Burton came and handed the Gardiner's and Darcy's an invitation to a New Year's Eve Party they were hosting downtown. She was boasting about how everyone wanted to be invited, but they of course couldn't let everyone attended.

"Lexie!" Will called out to her as they were putting their coats on to leave.

"Yes?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of earshot.

"Can I call in on that favor?" She nodded for him to continue.

"Well I overheard your uncle asking you to sing a song at the party, and I was wondering if you could play a song for me."

"What kind of song?" She asked unsure.

"A I'm sorry, can we just start over song." She looked at him skeptically. "I want to ask Elizabeth to dance." She nodded her understanding and saw that Elizabeth kept glancing at them.

"May I ask John for help on choosing a song, since it seems as if you don't have a specific song?"

He nodded yes.

* * *

Dec. 31

Will woke up early again and was surprised that the whole house was busy. He found Mrs. Reynolds and asked what was happening.

"Oh your father is coming within the hour!"

"Really?"

"Yes, please excuse me, I need to make sure the cook follows the doctors' orders."

He and Gina were sitting at the table when his father walked in and Gina ran up to hug him.

"Dad! I can't believe you're here! I missed you so much!" He picked her up and spun her around.

He smiled, "I have missed you too! You seem taller, you must have grown an inch or two."

"Rich told me the same thing too!" She giggled.

"Uncle G!" Rich yelled coming into the room and went up to shake his hand.

"Richard, how are you? How are you handling living with your aunt?"

"It's actually not all that bad." He laughed.

Will stood and walked over to great his father. "Hello father," he held his hand out.

"William, keeping your grades up?" He asked and shook his hand.

"Yes, so why are you here?" He asked stiffly.

"I can't come to my own home?"

"Of course you can daddy! It's just a surprise, Mrs. Reynolds said it was last minute."

"Well tonight is the Burton's party is it not? I came to buy you the dress you wanted."

"Really?! So we're going to go together?!" She shrieked and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Rich asked laughing.

"To get ready and to call Anne and Lexie so we can meet up." She yelled without looking back.

A frown came upon Wills face. "Go get ready too Rich, I am sure you needed a tux." Rich just laughed and went to get ready.

Mr. Darcy and Will walked into the dining room and began to eat.

"So you came for the party?" Will asked tersely.

"The Burton's have a lot of connections, had I known that Gina was such good friends with the girl, I would have come down sooner."

"I see."

* * *

They were one of the last people to arrive, his father was speaking to some people and then he saw Lizzie and the Gardiner's walk in. He stopped breathing; it was as if every single one of her curls were perfect. She wore a green strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline; it hugged her upper body perfectly and flared out at her hips, the skirt reaching just above her ankles, showing off her black high heels. He walked up to them and said hello and when he went up to her he gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled brightly.

"You look really beautiful." He told her breathlessly.

She blushed a dark red, "You look really handsome."

They spoke for a while and eventually he saw Anne, and Hurst. Mary was speaking with Gina and he wondered where Lexie was.

"Hello family, friends and colleagues," Mr. and Mrs. Burton said standing at the stage. "Thank you all for coming out to celebrate the New Year with us. As you all know we have a new addition to our family. Over the Christmas holiday, Alexandra officially became a Burton, and was adopted by our son and his family."

"We would like you all to meet my granddaughter Alexandra Marie Burton!"

There was applause and Lexie and John slowly walked out onto the stage. She was wearing a navy blue mermaid dress that hugged her body and flared out at her knees and touched the floor. The top was lace and had jewels all over that glistened in the spot light. Her hair was parted to one side and pinned back on the other. She didn't have much make up on, not that she needed it and had her big smile on her face.

John gave her a kiss and walked off the stage and Mary walked up, handing her the violin the Burton's had gotten her. Mary began to play and then Lexie started to play, they played ** \- The Four Seasons, Winter I. Allegro non molto. **

Lizzie had pulled Will outside to speak to him and he told her that he would like to introduce her to his father. She smiled and agreed. They walked back in as everyone was applauding Lexie and Mary walked of the stage with the violin. "Thank you," Lexie blushed. "I would now like to play a song for you on the piano and open up the dance floor."

She sat at the piano and a man came to put a microphone in front of her. She cleared her throat, "This song was requested by a friend." She said and turned away. She grabbed her necklace and John came to sit with her on the bench.

Will turned to Lizzie. "Will you please do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I would love to." She smiled.

"Will you please listen to the song?" He asked and she nodded in confusion. There was a spark as he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

*"_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart  
Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part,  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be this hard,  
Oh take me back to the start."_

She was looking at John as she sang, full of emotion, and showing it in her performance. Will and Lizzie were staring at each other listening to the lyrics and smiling at each other. The song was ending and they were leaning into each other in a daze, which ended when everyone was clapping.

"Did you like the song?" Will asked hesitantly.

"Yes, are you the friend she sang it for?" He blushed and said yes, another song started and he held out his hand again and she accepted it.

Will was about to introduce Lizzie to his father when her cellphone rang. She ignored it a couple of times but then answered it after the fourth time. Lizzie excused herself reluctantly and left, and Mr. Darcy came up to Will.

"William I want you to dance with Alexandra, ask her as soon as she finishes this set. Then afterwards come and introduce me."

"But I wanted to introduce you to my friend." Will said looking towards the direction Lizzie took off.

"I will meet her later, now go." He said, his tone warranting no objection and stared at him expectantly.

* * *

"Lexie I was wondering if you would please dance with me?" Will asked, he saw John tense and she kissed his cheek and took his hand.

She didn't say anything, and when the music started she was treating him coldly.

"Have I done something to make you angry?"

She looked at him. "No Will, I am sorry it's just that everyone has been staring at me, and I'm afraid of embarrassing myself." She said looking past him at John and gave a small smile.

Will glanced around and saw that everyone was looking at them causing him to tense.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cause you discomfort. Think of something that makes you happy." She gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"Thank you for singing a song for me." She smiled.

"I hoped you liked it, John chose it he likes Coldplay a lot, so you should thank him as well too." He nodded and it went quiet again.

"Would you like to talk about something?" He asked when he saw her trying to concentrate.

"No just promise you won't let me trip, I've already tripped three times. The dress is quite long and I'm wearing six inch heels!"

"Promise," he said with a smile. They danced in comfortable silence, occasionally he would help support her, but no one was able to tell.

Will looked around the room and Lizzie walked in with bloodshot eyes, she was looking around frantically looking lost. He abruptly stopped dancing with Lexie and left her standing in the middle of the dance floor without saying anything.

Lexie watched as he made his way towards Lizzie. Time seemed to slow down and she felt everyone's eyes upon her. The whispering started and it was as if everyone was yelling in her ear. _Breathe!_ She held her head high but kept her eyes downcast, suppressing the tears she felt coming into her eyes. _Breathe!_ Her body wouldn't comply with her mind. She was trying to get air into her lungs but was failing. Her face was burning; she tried to walk away gracefully but almost tripped. She steadied herself and took several more steps. She kept telling herself to breath but her lungs only allowed a second of air to enter before she let it back out. She was trying to make her way to John but the room started to spin. The last thing she could hear was a yell.

John, who had been speaking with Mary, turned at the woman yelling. He looked and saw someone on the floor. The people were gathering around a body, he could see a navy dress and pushed past the crowd. Lexie was lying on the floor; he fell on his knees and tried waking her up.

* * *

Will lead Lizzie outside, "Elizabeth, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

She broke down crying, and he instinctively hugged her while she cried for several minutes, while he was caressing her hair and told her everything would be ok.

"I have to find my aunt and uncle." She said sniffling and pulling away.

"Just take a deep breath and calm down, tell me what happened."

She took a deep breath and then broke out crying again, and wrapped her arms around Will for support. He kept reassuring her everything would be alright, but that she needed to calm down first.

She looked up at him, he was rubbing circles on her back and he looked really worried.

"Jane just called me an-and she. Kitty ran away from my Aunt Phillips." She took a deep breath, "She ran away with George Wickham." She felt him tense and he pulled away a little.

"Have they tried looking for her?" He asked.

"They went to the Denny's but they said that he hadn't stayed with them for a couple of weeks, and Denny hasn't seen them either! My dad is on his way back home to help the police. But my mom wants us all home right now. She's hoping that my Uncle Dan will be able to help." She took a breath and sobbed. "But what are they supposed to do? How will they find her?!" She cried. "There's no hope, I just hope the police can find her before something bad happens." She cried again.

"I'll help you look for your aunt and uncle."

They entered the ballroom and saw that there was a crowd of people in one spot. They saw the Gardiners and led them outside. Lizzie explained what happened, and they asked Will to relay the message to Lexie, that they had to leave. He walked them to the lobby and helped Lizzie with her coat.

"I wish there was more I could do to help. I hope they find Kitty as soon as possible."

"Thank you Will," she gave him a sad smile. "Goodbye," she said sadly.

He gave a small smile at her calling him Will, "Goodbye," he said sadly and turned to walk away.

During the car ride back to the Gardiner's all she could think about was that she lost all hope of ever being with Will. He could not possibly like her after this; he was right about her family. She wished she had told Kitty and Lydia about George, but she knew it would have fallen on deaf ears.

***I do not know Italian, this was from the Google translator, so please forgive me if it is wrong. **

***Coldplay-The Scientist**


	45. Chapter 43

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy or like this chapter. I know the first part of the chapter has been done before, but I realized as I wrote it that she had a previous head injury. So again I hope you enjoy:)**

**Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews and follows, favs my story. There is 2 M rating segments and I will be changing the rating of the story to M. (Better safe than sorry) But there are line breaks M in the beginning and -End at the end. **

**chyannss: Yes, Lexie is turning into a *itch. She is still unaware how to handle her emotions. She went from being depressed to being happy. She never got to feel her anger towards Rose and James. So when she's at the Darcy's with Lizzie and Caroline, and Charlie, (these are all people who have wronged her in her mind. Even Will, but she is friends with him). She understands it's wrong to take her anger out on them, but she can't help it. She could have easily bad mouthed Lizzie to Gina but she didn't want her feelings toward Lizzie to affect how Gina will see her. She doesn't hate Lizzie, she does love her, but at the same time she doesn't like her. She absolutely hates Caroline, and Charlie hurt Jane. (I never did like that Lizzie was nice to Charlie, after seeing him in other Fanfics) As for her relationship with John, she has tried to push him away, when bad things happen but he refused to let her go, but she strongly believes that he will leave her eventually.**

**QueenCelest: Thank you! Yes, Will was a jerk, but he wanted to be Lizzie's knight in shining armor. I feel like he's so in love with her he forgot about everything else when he saw her distressed. **

**Guest: It wasn't so much that she wasn't comfortable in her clothing. In one of the last chapters her grandma gives her a dress to wear, and she has walked in six inch heels before. It has more to do with her disorder. It's one of the things that's hardest for her to overcome. She has a hypersensitivity to rejection, and extreme anxiety in social situations. Everyone was looking at her, and he just left to go with Lizzie (rejection over Lizzie is subconsciously an issue for her, it is something she has experienced her whole life from James) leaving her there embarrassing her in front of strangers. The Bennet's moved because Edward got James fired, but he helped him find a job in another city away from Lexie. I never said what he did but I would like to say accountant. Which is odd that I gave a majority of the characters that career, I'm really not sure why. No, Mrs. Bennet still doesn't work.**

43

_Burton's Annual New Year Party!_

_What was supposed to be a Happy New Year celebration for Burton's turned into a trip to the hospital when Alexandra fainted at the party. _

_Edward Thomas Burton, and wife Lillian Paula Burton officially adopted Alexandra nee Bennet over the Christmas Holiday. Making her Alexandra Marie Burton; no word as if she will be moving to North Park. The annual New Year Party that is held by the Burton's this year was also a celebration for the Burton's who gained a daughter. Alexandra was introduced to friends, and associates, she even showed off her talents on the violin and piano. Plus who knew she could sing!_

_After several songs Alexandra was dancing with an unknown gentleman who stopped dancing with her in the middle of the song and left her in the middle of the dance floor. No one knows what happened but a couple of seconds later Alexandra collapsed on the floor and had to be taken to the hospital. The family, has not released a statement at this time._

_The party continued, but was not the same with half of the family missing and the other half having to stay for their guests._

* * *

John was sleeping in the waiting room. Lexie had woken after they arrived, he was holding her hand and as soon as she woke up he hugged and kissed her. She freaked out and started to panic, the doctor's had to sedate her and strap her to the bed. Anne, Mary, and Hurst had to come into the room and wait until she fell asleep. Anne and Mary went back to the Burton's and Hurst was in the room with her right now.

He didn't know what happened but she must have had a panic attack. He knew he shouldn't have offered to carry her pill for her. He should have just allowed her to take it before they danced. The pill box was burning a hole in his pocket and he found himself wishing he hadn't offered. Wishing she could just be normal all this was too much for him to handle, he was still young, he shouldn't be worried about such things at his age.

"_Does it hurt?" Rich asked._

"_Not really, I'm just really embarrassed….I was hoping that when I saw him, I would be able to show that I am normal now. Well as normal as I can be. You know 'hey I'm doing great, don't feel bad for me!' Not that he cares….OW!"_

"_Sorry," he said placing an ice pack on her forehead. "You still love him." He stated sadly._

"_I. Guess. So…. A part of me always hoped he would come back for me. Ugh I hated myself so much, I hate that fucking word. I wish I could grab a knife and just stab that feeling away. Stab it until it turns into dust," She said darkly and then sighed. "A part of me will always resent him…. He did the right thing by walking away. I understand. I do. But after all these years it still hurts so much. I'm pathetic." She gave a dry chuckle. _

"_No you're not. He was the first person you had any feelings for….I can't believe he's getting married in three days. How could he bring her over! I know he's Hurst's best friend, but you're his sister."_

"_I'm glad he was able to find someone who makes him happy. She seems really nice, and beautiful, perfect," she said sadly. She cleared her throat, "I just hope she loves him. I'm happy he's happy, that's all I ever wanted," she gave a small smile and a tear fell from her eye. _

_He brushed it away and cupped her cheek. "You need to move on Lexie, I know you want kids, and a family someday. I see the way you look at Alex, and Regina. They consider you a second mom but you can't stay with Anne and Hurst forever."_

"_The funny thing is that they actually want me to. We're a family, we always have been. I consider you part of my family too." She smiled at him and placed her hand over his._

_He frowned and put the ice bag down. "You see me as a brother don't you?"_

"_Is that a bad thing?" She looked down and then back up. "I mean you were there when I needed someone to speak to, a shoulder to cry on, and the worst day of my life. If you hadn't been there for me…__*****__'the day the whole world went away'," she shed another tear and shook her head, and smiled. "You have always been there. I love you."_

_He looked at the cut and blew on it. "I don't want you to see me as your brother Lexie. I don't want you to just love me." She looked down and nodded shying away from him. He lifted her chin and leaned down and kissed her, she slowly pulled away. "I want you to be __in__ love with me."_

_Tears filled her eyes and she turned around, "Please learn a lesson from John and realize that you deserve better than me. I can't be normal Rich, I try so hard. I have his temper and that woman's mouth. I'm still broken. It's been four years and I still can't-" she closed her eyes to fight her emotions._

"_I can be your __**Perfect Fit**__, Lexie. __*****__'Hello, I'm good for nothing; will you love me just the same?' You know I've wanted to do that for the past four years." He smiled._

"_Really?" She turned around, drying her eyes. He nodded and took a step towards her; he cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. _

"_You amaze me, you amaze everyone. You turn everyone's head, but you don't see me. I am always looking at you, trying to be close to you. I've seen you at your worst and I've seen you at your best. *'If someone can't handle you at your worst, then they don't deserve you at your best.' I am in love with you Lexie. I always have been." She closed her eyes and he leaned in and kissed her but she didn't break away this time._

He jumped up from the seat and startled Kevin and other people. "Are you ok?" Kevin asked him.

"I-um-I need some coffee. Would you like some?"

* * *

She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't comply, she tried to move but it felt as if she were strapped to the table. She tried to remember the last thing she was doing but her mind drew a blank. She moved her hand and felt someone's hand holding hers.

"Where am I?" She softly asked the person.

"You're at the hospital." A familiar disoriented voice responded. The words slowly reached her brain, and then processed each word.

Then it kicked in she was in a hospital! In her mind she was moving around like a fish out of water, but physically she was hardly moving. She tried to open her eyes but it was an effortless endeavor. She was feeling dizzy, but she wanted to know why she was in the hospital. _What did I do?_ Her chest was strapped and she couldn't get enough air into her lungs.

"Lexie, it's ok! You're safe, you're ok please calm down." The voice soothed her and she let out a sigh when she felt his hand cup her cheek. _Hurst _came into her mind and she smiled.

She tried opening her eyes, a blur appeared and she blinked it away. Her eyes adjusted letting in the light and she was surprised to see the last person she would ever expect, her smile evidently dropped.

"Johnathan? What are you doing here?" She asked confused, was she at school last? Either way it couldn't be possible that he was here. "Can you do me a favor and pinch me?"

"Why?" He smirked at her, and she wanted to smile but resisted.

She locked her jaw, she was about to say to know if she were dreaming. "Because I asked you to, where is Hurst? Why are you here?" She asked turning from his hand.

"Lexie, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked and she tried to think, nothing came to mind. There was just darkness, she tried to remember, there was a sharp pain in the back of her skull that made the pain rush throughout her head. Her eyes shut in pain.

"I-I don't know, I can't-why are you calling me Lexie? What happened?"

There was a pause and he carefully chose his words, hoping the swelling had gone down. "We were at a party and you fell and hit your head-"

"Why would we be at a party together?" His hand gripped hers tightly and she realized he was still holding her hand. She pulled it away but felt a deep sadness, her heart ached. "Does my father know I'm here?" She asked frightened and flinched at that unfamiliar feeling.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." He said standing and she grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me alone!…I know we aren't friends but I-Please. Don't. Leave." She whispered begging him with her eyes. He looked as if he wanted to cry and sat back down. They were quiet for a while and she held his hand. "May I tell you something?" All he could do was nod, too afraid if he opened his mouth he would surely break down. "I've always wanted to thank you, for the picture you took at Hurst's party last summer. It is my favorite picture, Hurst, Anne, Mary and I." _It's gotten me through tough times, _she had wanted to say.

He let out a sob and rested his head on her lap and she wanted nothing more than to place her hand on his head and comfort him. Twitching again at the feeling, she was happy they were strapped down. She felt odd, feeling all of these emotions, but she brushed it aside.

"You don't remember do you?" He asked muffled and she tried to again causing her head to hurt.

He knew she didn't remember, she had forgotten, she forgot him, all they had been through, all she had been through. She had already told him this; the picture was taken two years ago. The doctor said it would be temporary; her brain needed time to swell down. He was worried though that she would repress everything that had happened. She had already done it before when she was younger and to this day doesn't remember everything.

He hated himself, last night he considered walking away from her, she didn't remember him and seemed repulsed at the idea of being with him. She might eventually remember him, but who knew when that would be. He knew that she would most likely need him more now; reliving everything. He wondered if he would be able to go through that again. Then he had that dream, he knew it was just a dream but it scared him. Maybe it was telling him that she was supposed to be with someone else, maybe it was telling him to leave her. A vision of Rich and Lexie flashed into his mind. It seemed so real, he wasn't going to let anyone else have her, she belonged to him. He was willing to go against his grandfather to be with her. He was too stubborn and wouldn't allow her to forget him, she couldn't.

He looked up at her sharply and undid the strap at her chest and hands. As she slowly sat up as he slowly sat on the bed staring at her, determination written all over his face. She couldn't take her eyes off of him she was hypnotized. They were beautiful, she had always thought so. He softly lifted a hand and cupped her cheek.

She closed her eyes and leaned on his hand, the other went to the base of her neck and her spine tingled causing her back to arch. Inhaling sharply her eyes snapped open. His hazel eyes were boring into her green ones, as if asking her for something, begging, wanting. But she couldn't help him and her eyes were apologetic. His hazel eyes watered, and showed an emotion she couldn't place. Subconsciously she cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes, and sat up straighter; her touch affecting him the same way.

She closed her eyes; he rested his forehead on hers. The next thing she knew he was leaning in and their lips met. She felt as if she had been struck by lightning. Her body shivered and it was as every moment spent with him flashed before her eyes. She moved her lips and brought her other hand behind his head and inhaled deeply. They broke apart and she whispered his name. She opened her eyes as if waking up for the first time.

He let out a sob and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, and caressed his hair.

"Shh, tell me what's wrong, what happened?" She quietly asked.

"Do you remember me?" He sobbed.

She pushed him back to give him a deep kiss, "_Mon bien-aime. Mon tout." (My beloved, My everything_) She whispered, and he tightened his grip and let out a deep breath.

"You fell and hit your head causing your brain to swell. You didn't remember me, you thought you were 16 and you were asking for James. You panicked and they had to strap you down; Anne, Hurst and Mary had to sit with you until you feel asleep. Luckily the fracture did not reopen, but you might feel pain."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "The last thing I remember was….I was dancing….with Will." She balled her hands into fists. "He stopped, he left me there, he just walked away. I felt as if all the air had been knocked out of me, I couldn't breathe, I tried walking; everyone was staring at me; I just remember feeling afraid."

"He disappeared after that, along with the Gardiner's and Elizabeth." She nodded.

* * *

"OH! Lizzie! Thank God you're here! Mom keeps asking for you like every five minutes!"

"Have you heard anything?"

"No, dad arrived yesterday in the afternoon and went to the police station. He is giving them a list of her friends."

"Jane, tell me everything. What haven't I heard?" Lizzie asked.

"Mom hasn't come out of the room since she found out, her nerves are really getting to her. She wont get out of bed, and she keeps crying."

"Did Kitty leave a note or leave any clue to where she was going?"

"No, Aunt Grace said that Kitty seemed normal, she was hanging out with her friends. Nothing unusual….She told Aunt Grace that she was going to go stay the night at a friend's house. Her friend told her mom she was staying with Kitty, and then her mom called Grace wanting to speak to her daughter and that's how they found out."

"So there are two girls missing?"

"No, her friend didn't run away she was just at a college New Year's Party, she doesn't know where Kitty is, just that she was going to meet up with George…OH! This is all my fault! If I had just warned Kitty and Lydia about him, they would have avoided him."

"No! Jane don't blame yourself, I could have told them something, or the Darcy's could have gone to the police, the only one to blame is Wickham for fooling everyone." She said sternly and Jane gave her a small smile.

"Aunt Maddie said you guys saw Lexie? Is she ok?"

"Yes, we met her new family. They adopted her."

"I know I read it in the paper this morning."

"What?"

"She fainted and had to go to the hospital." She said distantly.

"Oh that must have happened after I left, I'm sure she's fine."

"Did she seem happy?" Jane asked hopefully.

"She has all that money, why wouldn't she be…..She's going to get married."

"What?! When? To John?" She said happily.

"Yes…how did you know she was dating John?"

"Well it was in the newspaper, and he was at the trail. She must be the happiest girl in the world to be marring for love."

"Love? Lexie? I would like to believe that too Jane. But-"

"No! She loves him and he loves her!" Jane said sternly.

Lizzie looked at her shocked, and then gave her a small smile. "You are right of course."

* * *

"Oh Lizzie! I am so happy you're home. My baby, my poor baby is out there all alone! If only your dad had let Lydia go instead! I blame Grace! If only she had kept a closer eye on her. What would cause her to run away? She's not the type of girl to do that. And now your dad's not here! What's he going to do when he finds her?" She asked a bit frightened.

"Rose, please calm down. I'm going to go to Lamboton tomorrow and see what I can do to help." Her uncle said.

"Oh! Thank you Dan! You are such a great brother! A good brother! You'll always look after your dear poor sister!" She wailed.

"Mom, everything's going to be fine!" Lizzie said a bit exasperated.

"OH how can she not worry about me?! She must know what this is doing to my nerves! My head hurts, my body aches, and I haven't had a proper night's sleep! I can't get any rest! I feel like I'm going to burst!"

"Calm down Rose, we will find her." Her uncle reassured her and she started to cry and get hysterical.

Lizzie was having trouble getting to sleep. She kept thinking about last night and Will. He was so nice and sweet, and caring and kind. Until she told him about Kitty, it was obvious that he didn't want to be anywhere near her. He wanted to get away as soon as possible, and now there would be no way he would want her. He wouldn't want anything to do with Wickham, and thanks to Kitty he was now in their lives.

* * *

"Fitzwilliam Joshua Clarence Darcy! How could you just walk out on Lexie?!"

"Look Georgie, there was something more important that required my attention." He said squeezing his eyes shut. His father and Rich had already berated him, he didn't need to hear it from Georgie too.

"She fainted Will! She's in the hospital. I spoke to Anne and, Anne's really worried. She didn't really say much, she couldn't." She said sadly. "Tomorrow first thing, we're going to the hospital!" She told him.

"I can't Georgie, there is something important I really need to do. I can't waste any time."

"You can't take five minutes to visit a friend in the hospital!" She seethed.

"Look, it's an emergency I can't go into any details. She's probably fine." Will said indifferently.

"Fine, I'm staying with Anne and Mary tonight. You know what Will you're a real asshat, but I still love you."

"Look Rich, we have to take off as soon as possible."

"Will, we're kids. Well young adults, your dad's angry at you. My parents are out of the country; my brothers are busy with college and stuff. If we're going to get anywhere, we need Sawyer's help, and that means we need to see Lexie." He smiled, wanting to see if she was fine.

* * *

"Anne we're in a hospital, I think we'll be ok on our own." Lexie told her hotly.

Anne smiled, "I know you're hungry Anne! Your stomach woke me up this morning!" Gina said giggling.

"Fine, but we'll be back within 20 minutes." Anne said standing and everyone gave Lexie a hug.

"Are you sure you don't want to come and take a break John?" Edward asked hesitantly. "One of the boys can stay with her."

"I'm fine Mr. Burton, I ate most of her breakfast."

"Which is why, it would be awesome to have some pancakes or scrambled eggs with ham, and OJ!" Lexie told him sweetly. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**-M-**

"Ok, so Anne is going to try and make it back ASAP. Do you think _we_ have time for a quick shower?" Lexie turned to John.

"Lexie, you're in the hospital and have a head injury." He stated.

"You're right of course." She kissed his hand, but her eyes were trying to convince him. He just chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss. "Fine I'll go," she slowly stood and made her way to the door and told the guard not to let anyone in, she was going to shower. She went to the restroom door and stopped. "But two things first. One; we might not have another chance for about another week, and two," she gave him a sexy smile and took off the hospital gown and let it drop to the floor. She allowed him to look at her in her underwear. And the turned round slowly, "I asked the guard not to let anyone in until I finished showering," and closed the door behind her.

He was stuck to the chair staring at the closed restroom door. He heard the shower turn on, and then he could hear her humming. _You need to take a shower too. She's right, Anne hasn't allowed you to be alone more than five minutes. Damn! She's sexy! But she's in the hospital! Sex in the shower is awesome! _He jumped up and walked to the restroom, he opened the door and quickly started undressing, all the while she was oblivious and kept humming.

He stepped into the shower and just stared at her, she was like a Goddess the way she moved the way she washed herself, he lost his resolve and hugged her from behind.

"You're so fucking sexy!" He said into her ear, her body reacting to his touch.

"But I'm not doing anything!" She giggled, as his hands lightly traced her curves.

He kissed the base of her neck and she threw her head back. His hands cupped her breasts and started to fondle and play with them. "You're naturally sexy, you don't even have to do anything." He said huskily.

Her hand reached behind her and found his member. One of his hands slowly snaked down to her sex and started rubbing her. She moaned his name and he forcibly turned her around and lifted her up in a fluent motion. His lips came crashing down on hers and she tried to grind her hips onto him, but he was pressing her against the wall.

"Do you want me?" He asked pulling away and she nodded.

"Do you need me?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked seductively playing with her breasts.

"John, please!" She cried.

"Tell me, Lexie. Tell me what you want." He demanded kissing and nibbling her neck, and then bit down.

"I want you John!" She pulled his head by his hair to look at her. She ferociously kissed him, "I want you to fuck me. I need you inside me baby. Please I want you so bad!" She moaned.

They frantically started kissing and he slowly entered her and gave her time to adjust. He started to move slowly.

"Faster baby," she begged and he slightly picked up the pace, but was still going slow, she started bouncing in frustration, but he pressed her hips to the wall and continued with his slow pace. Soon he started to almost pull out and slowly entered her. "John!" She fiercely pulled his head back and he had that smug smile. She hated when he teased her and an idea popped into her head.

Will and Rich walked into Lexie's room in the hospital and saw an empty room. Gina had told him to come and apologize; besides Rich said they could use Sawyer's help; but he was out with everyone else getting something to eat. They heard the shower going and Will wondered why Lexie was alone, she would have wanted someone to wait with her. She hated the hospital. Then they heard moans.

''_Plus vite!..._ _Plus vite!...'' (Faster Faster) _They heard and Will started to pull Rich back out the door. "_Plus vite!...Oui! baise-moi! __N'arrête surtout pas, alors! (Faster Yes Fuck me Whatever you do, don't stop)_

"_Merde! Si bon!" (Fuck, So good)_

Rich shrugged him off and went up to the door, "Rich!" Will was blushing as Rich was trying to ignore him.

"Tell me what they're saying!" Rich pulled him closer.

"_Je te aime Plus vite!... (I love you baby)_

"_Je te aime!" (I love you)_

The sound of the shower running blocked out there whispers and quiet moans. Lexie loved when they finally had sex after a long time. The first round was always more carnal, it could last over an hour. They wanted each other so much, she wouldn't have minded going slow, but she knew they couldn't take long.

"Let's come back!" Will insisted as Rich pulled out his phone.

"Shh!" Rich told him.

"_Me dire que tu es à moi!'' (Tell me you're mine)_

''_Je suis à vous!'' __(I am yours)_

''_Dîtes-moi!'' __(Tell me)_

''_Je suis à vous!'' __(I am yours) ''Oh John!''_

''_Alexa!''_

"I know you know French Will, so spill!"

"No! This is wrong we should have left."

"Then why did _you_ stay?" Will folded his arms across his chest and turned away. "Man John's lucky! I officially hate him! Bastard! Were they telling each other dirty things? It must have been if they used a different language. Tell me!" He pestered.

Will just went to sit in a chair and placed the flowers on the table.

"You are no fun!" He sat, hiding his smirk.

**-END-**

* * *

Eventually the door opened and John walked out shirtless in the dress pants from last night with a big smile on his face.

"Hey John!" Rich said hesitantly.

"Hey Rich," he said unabashed and choosing to ignore Will. "Have you been waiting long? Lexie will be out soon, you just missed Gina they went to get something to eat." He grinned. "Wait how'd you get in here? Isn't there a guard?"

"We had to call Anne, who spoke to Edward. We actually needed to speak to Sawyer about something, and well we needed Lexie's help."

John glanced at Will and noticed the flowers, "It would be better if you weren't here. She doesn't want to see you." He told Will tersely.

The shower stopped and the door opened a crack, "Did you find the bag babe?" Lexie's voice was heard.

"Yea, hold on." He got the bag and went back into the restroom, John walked back out in jeans and a shirt.

"She won't speak to you Darcy, so I suggest you wait outside." He stated.

He was going to protest, but Rich stood up and led him out the door to the waiting room.

"Will you tell her I'm sorry?" Will asked him solemnly.

"Sure." He said walking back and leaving him there.

Lexie was sitting on the bed, on her phone texting Dr. Stone and Rich walked in with flowers.

"Lexie!" He eyed John cautiously as he approached her and gave her a hug, he always worried if John could tell he liked Lexie, as more than a friend.

"Hey Rich!" She embraced him and he handed her the flowers. "Are these from you or Will?"

"Will, he says he's sorry. So what happened?"

"I-believe I had a panic attack and I fainted, hit my head. Please tell him thank you for the flowers, but I do not accept them. So John said you needed my help with something?" She said avoiding the topic of Will.

"Well Will and I." She nodded to continue. "You see; I don't know how to tell you this, it involves Elizabeth and your family, and why Will left you hanging last night." He said hesitantly and waited for her reaction.

She kept her face impassive. "I don't understand what the Bennet's have to do with me."

"Well apparently one your sisters ran away with Wickham, and Will wants to help track her down; and we were hoping that Sawyer would be able to help us out."

She closed her eyes and thought for a second. "Who was it?" Rich looked confused. "Kitty or Lydia?"

"Should that really matter?" He asked in disbelief.

"If it were Lydia she won't last long once she sees that he can't give her anything. She's too spoiled and pampered and I doubt he'd be able to tolerate her presence over an extended period of time. So she'll return home sooner or later. If it were Kitty though….Can you ask him?"

"Lexie, they are your family! Are you seriously not going to help them out?" Rich told her harshly. He noticed she flinched and an evil smirk formed on her lips.

"Yes, my_ family_ that sees me as a mistake, that wishes I had never been born. My _family_ that hates my very existence!" She sneered sitting up on her knees.

"Lexie-" John hesitantly said and slowly stood up.

"Would you like to know how I got my scars? My father, my biological father; threw me to the floor on top of broken glass." She said darkly. "Do you want to know what my _family _did?! NOTHING! Time and time again they did nothing! They all believed his lies! So don't you dare stand there and fucking judge me Rich! You don't know what I've been through!" She seethed, showing so much hurt and pain in her eyes.

"Lexie," John said softly and grabbed her arm causing her to snap her head towards him and tears filled her eyes. She sat on the bed looking lost and let out a sob when he hugged her. He pulled her to him and held her tightly. "You're not them darling." He whispered loudly. He signaled Rich to give him five minutes.

"What did you say?" She asked shocked.

"You're not them, Lexie, that isn't you."

She looked lost and confused. "I never thought of it that way, the thing I fear the most is happening." She said distantly.

"This isn't you. You need to let go of all of this hate, hurt and anger Lexie, it will consume you and the darkness will win. I don't want to lose you. Don't repress it, don't hold it in. Feel it and get it out of your system." She let out a sob.

"I'm so sorry John, I'm so so sorry." She was pushing him away. "I can't-I won't do this-to you anymore. I can't keep dragging you down with me." She cried as tears fell from her eyes, he tried to hold her but she held him away. "I-I" she took deep breathes and calmed down, before she panicked again. *"We accept the love we think we deserve,' and I don't deserve you."

"Lexie-" he said softly.

She chuckled dryly, "You know it's true at least some part of you does. It's ok John. I always knew it." She sat up and kept him at an arm's length. "I don't want you to see me that way again, I don't want to be that way again." She firmly told him.

"I'm not going anywhere Lexie, stop fighting me." He forcibly pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "You're really stubborn you know that?"

She sighed and hugged him. "No more than you."

* * *

He walked up to Will sadly and slumped down on the chair.

"I take it she said no?" Will asked downfallen.

"She is-was willing to help depending who ran away."

"Was?"

"I made her feel bad, I-I I've never seen her like that." John messaged him and got up without saying anything.

He walked in and froze at the doorway. Lexie was lying down and looking up at John, the way he'd seen a hundred times before. John was caressing her face, and had an arm wrapped around her, while she touched his face. It was as if they were the only two people in the world. He cleared his throat and they broke apart. She sat up Indian style.

"Le-" He began but she lifted her hand to silence him.

"I am sorry Richard. Please, you do not need to say anything. I am sorry I snapped at you, it was unintentional of course. I have a lot of unresolved issues." She added quietly but he heard. "Sawyer will be here in about five minutes he will help you anyway he can." She looked up at him. "Will you do me a favor?" He nodded. "Sawyer is going to buy a bus ticket from Mesilla to Lamboten. Please give it to whomever it was that ran away. Sawyer will include the address to the apartment and some money. Tell them it is just in case."

"In case of what?"

''Just.''

''Ok, I'll let Will know.'' He turned to walk away.

"Rich!?" He turned to face her. "Si je vous disais de garder ce que vous avez entendu nous faire dans la douche un secret, diriez-vous?'' She asked unsure. (If I told you to keep what you heard us doing in the shower a secret, would you?)

"Sorry I don't speak French." He said honestly.

"Just checking, will you please not tell anyone what you may have or not have heard when you first got here?"

He lightly blushed and looked down. "Of course not! How dare you insult my honor!" He joked.

"Sorry, do you forgive my harsh words?"

"What did they do to you Lexie?" He asked sadly.

"Are you guys decent in here?" Anne asked loudly at the door way.

Lexie laughed, "Yes Anne! You can leave us alone for 30 minutes."

"You were alone for over an hour, I knew Gina was up to something, but I caught on."

"No she didn't," piped in Gina and a giggling Mary.

"Hey Rich; Will, Sawyer and Lexie's dad are in the hall they want to speak to you." Hurst said carrying bags of food.

They got into the black SUV to speak in private. Will explained what was going on, and why he felt he needed Sawyer's help.

"Ok, Sawyer you will accompany them, and keep me updated." Edward stated.

"Mr. Burton we only needed his advice in finding her, we don't need a babysitter. I don't intend for the Bennet's to find out about our involvement." Will said annoyed.

"Lexie asked Sawyer to help you, and that's what he's going to do. I need to be sure this wasn't an attempt at Lexie's money. It is just a precaution."

Will was about to protest. "Ok, thank you!" Rich piped in. "Will you gotta know when to concede, they don't look like they are going to take no for an answer." He whispered in his ear.

* * *

Jan. 6

"Dad! What happened did you have any luck?" Lizzie asked her dad as he walked into the house.

"No, her phone was found at a cell phone store, and no one has seen them."

The phone rang, and Jane went to answer it. "Hello?-It's Uncle Gardiner!-Ok, ok, ok thank you we'll be waiting. I love you too!" She said hanging up the receiver. "The police found them, and they're bringing her home!"

"Where were they?" Lizzie asked.

"He didn't really give me all of the details, he just said that the police were releasing her."

"Mom, they found Kitty!" Jane went into the room and told her.

"Oh thank God! I was so worried, that she would end up in a ditch somewhere. When are they bringing her?"

"She'll be here tomorrow afternoon!"

Rose jumped out of the bed as if she hadn't been wallowing, and nothing had ever been wrong. "Oh i need to go to the store to make her favorite dish!"

"Are you ok dad?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm just happy they found her, I'm going to go rest, I'm pretty tired." He kissed her forehead and went into his study and poured himself a glass of whisky. He was happy they had found her and now he was going to make sure she knew her place.

* * *

Jan. 7

It had been a week since Kitty ran away, and Lexie and everyone arrived home today. She was at the apartment; she hadn't heard anything from Will, or Rich. Gina was worried, but they got to spend more time together before they went back to school. The guard Jackson that was Sawyer's temporary replacement was older and stricter and Lexie couldn't wait for Sawyer to return.

John had wanted to come over, but she knew that his family missed him and vice versa. He invited her over, but she was jet legged. She was playing the piano when she heard the front door close.

"So what happened?" Lexie asked Sawyer as soon as he entered.

"Did you ask Edward?"

"Yes, and now I'm asking you." She smiled and he looked at her skeptically. "He said it wasn't important, can you please tell me? You know I can always ask Richard." He sighed unassured, "I'll make you some of Mrs. Drake's cookies…" She smiled.

"And Gail's lemonade?"

She shrieked, "Yes, ok so spill." She plopped down on the couch.

"I was able to look up the whereabouts of a woman named Diane Young; she was like a mother figure to George. She knew the town they were in, but we had to bribe her. They were staying at a cheap hotel room, but the police beat us to her. Apparently they had shoplifted several stores; they stole food, money and beer. Someone recognized George from the news as he left the hotel and reported him."

"You said they beat you to her, what about him?"

"He left her there…after she told him that you hated them."

Her eyebrows scrunched, "So he took her in hopes that I would pay something for her return? That's stupid. How was he going to contact me or my family?"

"Apparently he connected the dots that you were related, and she was telling him about you, and when he suggested she call you, she revealed that she didn't speak to you and she nor the Bennet's had seen you since before they even knew you had money. She told him you weren't a part of the family anymore. He hit her around a bit, but nothing too bad, and left. We called your Uncle Gardiner and he came down and took her home."

"Ok, but who paid for her bail? Was it my dad? Is that why he didn't want to tell me what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"No, he didn't it was your uncle." He stated.

"That's all you're going to tell me." She stated and nodded once. "Ok, a deal is a deal." She stood and went to the kitchen and poured some lemonade and grabbed the tin of cookies. "Richard was able to complete the task I gave him?" He nodded.

"Oh ok. So what happened with Wickham? Did they catch him? Are they still looking for him?"

"Disappeared, no, and yes."

* * *

Jan. 9

Her cell phone was ringing and Lexie ignored it and continued on her previous task. She peeled her shirt of slowly and grinded into John's hips. He sat up and unclasped her bra peppering kisses all over her neck. They kissed some more and then the phone from the apartment rang. She paused and he flipped them over.

"Don't answer it." He commanded kissing down her stomach. It kept ringing, and she groaned.

"Hello!" She angrily answered.

"Ms. Burton, I'm sorry for the interruption but there is a Kitty Bennet here, she seems really distressed. She said she is your sister." The clerk said nervously.

She sat up and John kept going. "Please have someone bring her up, thank you."

"What happened?" He groaned.

"Kitty is here, the clerk said she was distressed."

He sighed and kissed her, handing her back her bra. "Do you want me to leave?"

"If you wish too. I had a feeling it was Kitty, I always believed she felt like I did in that house." She said sadly.

"I'll wait until Sawyer gets back." He kissed her again but he was still horny and started pushing her back down on the bed when the doorbell rang. She gave him a chaste kiss and pushed him off of her. He pulled her back.

"John," she giggled pulling away.

"You might want to put a shirt on." He smugly answered and she began to look for hers. He just laid there enjoying the view and she grabbed his. "That's mine." He stated.

"I know but if I'm wearing it, you can't leave." She smiled and left.

* * *

She opened the door and a man was holding Kitty's bag and she was nervously standing behind him. "Thank you Kyle," she handed him a tip and grabbed the bag. "Are you going to come in?" She asked Kitty once Kyle left.

She turned and left the door open and walked in. Placing the bag in the living room and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? Something to eat? Are you hungry? Tired?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Wow, everything looks so expensive." Kitty said walking in.

"It is not proper etiquette to point that out. You are supposed to say you have a lovely, nice, or beautiful home."

"It's really nice. You have this whole place to yourself?" She said looking around. "I never knew you had so many pictures." There were pictures of her and John, her friends and family along with the paintings and photo's that Hurst and John had taken.

"I live here with my _bodyguard_ Sawyer and my fiancée stays often, and my friends come over a lot. I just never had enough room for everything. There are more in my room and office and some in the guest rooms."

"Holly shit! You're getting married?"

"Yes, is it that big a shock?!" She took a deep breath.

"Are you pregnant?" She said a bit hopefully.

"No." She said tersely, and Kitty looked down. "Did you tell anyone you were coming here?"

"No." She said sadly, "Look I'm sorry, I know you hate me; it's just…" she wiped away some tears.

"What happened?"

Kitty started to cry and Lexie hesitantly went up to hug and comfort her. She led her to the couch and they sat there for a while.

Lexie just began to sing. She was expressing how she felt living with the Bennet's, how she knew her life was: filled with sweet longing for a better time but the cold certainty and reality was that it would never come. _Hope._ She poured her heart and feelings into the song.

_*"I wanna swim in your luminous lake  
the weightless pools make me ache  
for the time when the sun on my skin was all that mattered  
and the place in my heart where no-one had been  
in the corners, in the cracks- I rub my eyes  
hoping to see the air dance and  
hoping to feel the rise  
dusty grey messengers scamper across the floor  
but not for me  
the light is fleeting  
the details soon escape me  
see them run, see them run  
and every time I'm left feeling a fool  
like i missed the ultimate truth while thinking your dimples look cool  
in the corners, in the cracks- I rub my eyes  
hoping to see the air dance and  
hoping to feel the rise  
dusty grey messengers scamper across the floor  
but not for me"_

John was standing by the door, worried that Lexie would lose her anger, or that Kitty would say something horrible to her. She said she had never spoken to Kitty or Lydia. They didn't love her. He heard her singing and opened the door more. He could hear the heat break behind the words. It was overwhelming to hear her sing this way, it made him tear up.

She couldn't say anything, and was happy that Kitty hadn't either. She could feel the tears falling from her face, and she was happy Kitty's head was resting under her chin. She felt as if her heart was breaking but healing at the same time.

"I thought that he loved, me. He said he did, that he was going to take me away, but all he cared about money." She sniffled.

"You are not the first girl nor will you be the last girl this happens to Cat. Does it hurt?" She asked touching the small cuts on her face." She nodded no, and shed a couple of more tears before she burst out crying.

"Mom-she-she got hurt because of me!" Lexie didn't say anything. "He hurt her Lexie, she told me to get out and I ran, I didn't help her, I just ran!" She started sobbing again and Lexie held onto her tightly.

"Did he hurt you?" Lexie asked once Kitty calmed down.

"Mom knew, she could tell and she was talking to me when he snuck up on us. He pushed me against the wall and he was going to slap me but mom got in the way."

"Where was everyone else?" Lexie asked sadly.

"Lydia was with her friends, and Jane and Lizzie were at work."

"Ok, I'm going to run you a bath, tomorrow we're going to the doctors and we'll talk some more."

She showed her around, "This will be your room, you are not allowed into my room or office. Sawyer has cameras throughout the apartment so I will know if anything happens. Get some rest, I'll wake you up at eight."

She called Sawyer and her uncle, and she made her way back to her room, where a shirtless John was doing his homework.

"Hey you," she said closing the door behind her. He smiled brightly and placed his books aside.

"Is everything ok?" He asked as he pulled her to him.

"She said James was going to hurt her. Rose got in her way and told her to run." She sighed and rested her head on top of him. "Sawyer is going to have someone look into what Kitty said."

"You don't believe her?" He kissed her forehead.

She shrugged, "I'm just being careful, I don't want anyone to show up unexpectedly or anything."

"Do you want me to stay the night?"

"Always, but I'll be fine, I was going to ask Sawyer to sleep downstairs. He said he'd be here in a couple of minutes."

* * *

**-M-**

She looked up at him and smiled. She sat up and took off his shirt, and handed it to him and stood up to look for her shirt.

"I take it you want me to leave then?"

"Of course not, but you said you were going to stay until he got here." She said looking around the room.

He smirked and stood up. "We never got to finish studying though."

"Well we do need to study tomorrow." She couldn't believe she hadn't found her shirt. "You know I would usually have all my work done by now, within the first week of vacation. I never understood why they gave us so much homework; they're the ones who have to grade it…. We should really try and throw or clothing in a general area." She giggled and gave up grabbing a sweater.

He stopped her and kissed her deeply, slowly pushing her back to the bed and pinned her. He peppered kisses down from her neck to her breasts and she arched her back up so he could unhook her bra. He continued to kiss her and soon his hands were all over her. They made their way to her skirt and she lifted her hips and she helped him look for the zipper he slowly pulled it down.

He looked down at her like a predator that's caught his prey. He undid he straps to the garter belt and then pulled her panties down leaving the belt and stockings on. "I think I'll stay the night." He said huskily and turned on the stereo.

**-END-**

* * *

After several times of knocking she entered Kitty's room and saw that she was still asleep. She went to wake her up. "Kitty, it's already 8:30 wake up!"

"Ugh! Go away!" She groaned, "I'm comfy." She nestled more under the covers.

"If you don't wake up and get ready I'm going to pour ice water on you."

Kitty snorted and Lexie dipped her fingers in a glass and splashed her several times. Kitty shrieked and got up. "Can I eat something first I'm really hungry!" She complained.

"Yes, I made French toast and eggs with some bacon."

"That's your favorite right?" Kitty asked and Lexie stopped in the middle of the room. She had a sad and shocked look on her face.

"It is," she said quietly, "My fiancée is here if you would like to meet him." She said and walked out.

Kitty jumped out of the bed and ran to the restroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. She even put some pants on.

She walked out and saw Lexie serving John a plate and setting an extra plate. She leaned in and kissed John on the lips before she sat down. Lexie was smiling and whispering at John, it was strange for Kitty to see, she'd never seen Lexie smile.

"Hey," she said nervously and shyly walked up to the table. Lexie smiled at the fact that Kitty fixed herself up even if it was a little.

"John this is Catherine Bennet or Kitty; Kitty this is my fiancé Johnathan Drake."

John stood and shook her hand. "Hello Catherine, it's nice to meet you."

"You can call me Kitty," she said dreamily.

"I think Catherine is a much more beautiful name." He smiled and Kitty's eyes lit up.

"Ok," she blushed and sat down looking at her plate and then stood and ran to the restroom. Lexie stood and got a glass of water and followed. She got a wet cloth and wrapped it around Kitty's neck. After it seemed like Kitty was finished she gave her the glass.

"Go brush your teeth, I have some tea and crackers you can eat, if your stomach is still upset. If you want just lie down for a while, and I'll run a bath."

"Why are you being so nice to me Lexie? I thought you hated us." She groaned.

"I am doing this because you need me, it doesn't matter what my feelings towards you are."

"I knew it you hate me!" She cried.

"Cat, you have never been kind to me, not once that I can remember. You spread malicious rumors about me at the Halloween Party. We are not friends and we are not sisters." Kitty looked down and Lexie raised her head up. "We are family." She smiled and helped her up, and took her to her room. "Rest for a while and I'll come and check on you."

She walked into the kitchen and saw that John had eaten Kitty's plate and was starting to eat hers. She slowly walked into him and kissed him. "Busted!" She giggled.

"Someone took up all my energy last night." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If I recall correctly you were the one who woke us up twice, and kept me up for two hours." She caressed his face.

"Well worth it, wouldn't you agree?" He laughed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Yes," she giggled. "Can we work together later?"

"Of course my horse, I'll leave my backpack and come over tonight, and we can keep 'studying'." He lifted his eyebrows.

"We can 'study' once we get the work done." She smiled.

"But all work and no play makes John a dull boy." He said pouting.

"Not in my experience, if anything it makes you a huge bundle of energy." She said seductively into his ear and bit his earlobe, electing a growl from him.

"I should go, before we stay locked in your room." They kissed and she got off of him. "Call me when you're finished, let me know what happened." He said sternly.

"Promise," she started to make the tea and went to check on Kitty. "Do you feel like eating anything?"

"Not really I still feel bad." Lexie nodded and went back to the kitchen

John was waiting with his bags and dressed to leave.

"I love you, I'll see you later."

"I love you too, please be careful, and I will call you." She hugged and kissed him.

She prepared the tea and went into the room. Kitty was vomiting again, and she entered the restroom.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" She asked.

"A couple of days."

"Did you have sex with George?" Lexie asked plainfully.

"Yes." She said into the toilet.

"Did you use protection?"

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Bennet. I'm Dr. Arnold, what seems to be the problem?"

"I-um-well."

"Do you mind?" Lexie asked Kitty, who nodded no. "We think she might be pregnant, she has had unprotected sex and has had nausea for the last four days. If she is, she wants to know about her options, what she needs to do, and so forth."

"And you are?" The doctor asked Lexie, she could hear the judgment in his voice. She didn't understand why teenage pregnancy was at a high.

"A friend, who's paying you to do your job."

"Did you take a home pregnancy test?" Kitty shook her head no. "And how did you get the scars on your face?"

"I fell."

He looked skeptical and then at Lexie who remained impassive. "Ok, well I am going to give you a cup and I need you to produce a urine sample, then we'll go from there."

"What did you mean my options?" She asked Lexie once the doctor left.

"If you're pregnant do you going to keep it, give it up for adoption, or have an abortion?"

"But the bible says I need to keep it!"

"You don't have to do anything Cat. The choice is yours but know once you make it there is no going back. Either way, you will need to get a job and keep going to school. If-"

"You're not going to help me!" She cried.

"Of course I am; but you need to work if you want to buy things, for yourself and or the baby. You are not going to mooch off me Cat."

"But you don't have to work! Plus you're loaded!"

"You are not me. Look you got yourself into this mess. You decided to run away, you decided to have unprotected sex. You're actions have consequences. If you want to stay with me, you are going to have to follow my rules. If you want to get your own place, I will help you to a certain extent, but you will need to get a job and keep your grades up."

"What if I can't do it?!"

"You can, you just need to believe you can. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but I will be here every step of the way." She placed a hand over hers.

* * *

"Hello?" He picked up after the second ring.

"Hey, I've missed you these past three hours."

"I've missed you too, how is it going?"

"I took her to the doctor and she's a week pregnant…. she decided to keep the baby for now, but is thinking about adoption." She sighed.

"What happened?" He asked knowingly.

"I told her that she had to get a job, and that she was going to be going to her old school, instead of with us. She got upset, saying something about her embarrassing me, and me not loving her, and that I am a horrible rich spoiled brat."

"What did you tell her?" She heard the smile in his voice.

"If she really believed that then she could go home, or stay with Grace and Mary. I told her she was going to have to live under my rules, and I tried not to set impossible ones." She pouted.

"Tell me your rules and I'll be the judge of that."

"She can't have any visitors over ever, or at least not while I'm not here.  
She isn't allowed out, unless she tells me where she is going and she has to be back by 8.  
She has to maintain a B average  
She has to get a part-time job  
She is not allowed in my room, or office, nor in Sawyer's part of the apartment.  
And that she has to keep her room clean and pick up after herself.  
Then she got mad because I would not buy her new clothes, and backpack and phone….. I think I bit of more than I can chew, I don't know how this is going to work out. When I asked Rich to give her the ticket, I was just afraid James would do something, but I never thought he would actually do anything to any of them." She sighed heavily. "I told her that if within a month things didn't work out, I would help her find a new place."

"All that seems reasonable."

"Yea? Ok, well Sawyer helped me so I can't take the credit for it all."

"What else is there."

"You are weird!" She exclaimed and laughed.

"I just know you so well." He chuckled.

"I know, I love you!... My dad told me that Rose is in the hospital, I haven't told Cat yet…and I was thinking of going to see her. To let her know that Cat is safe, and that I am going to watch over Cat and her grandchild. But that is all I will do for her. Ask her to sign Cat's parental rights over to me, or allow her to be emancipated, something, my dad is going to call back later and I was thinking of referring Mr. Hurst so they may meet."

"I'll go with you to see her Lexie." He reassured her.

"I know, but I need to do speak to her alone. I need to….You're still coming over right?"

"Yes, all my books are there, unless you would like to do it for me."

"I wouldn't mind. I just thought you wanted to 'study' together."

"I'll see you tonight." He chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Please pardon my French, got the translation off of Google.**

***NIN-The Day the Whole World Went Away**

***The Dresden Dolls-Perfect Fit**

***Marilyn Monroe**

***Stephen Chbosky**

*Toys Like Me-Mice


	46. Chapter 44

**A/N: Sorry if I took too long to update, life happens sometimes. It took me a long time to write this chapter, I hope you like it. Most of this is Kitty's POV, who is 15, I'm not sure if that's the original age I placed her at, but if not it's 15. I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you for everyone who reads, reviews, and follows, or favs. Thank you for your support. **

**Hope this answers some of your questions Guest as to why Lexie is helping Kitty. Fair warning Lexie will be a bitch.**

**Disclaimer: All rights and character's belong to Jane Austen, I just borrowed her character's and threw them in my story. **

Ch. 44

"OH! KITTIE MY BABY! You're home!" I missed you so much.

"Mom! I'm so sorry!" Kitty cried

"There, there, it's all right. The important thing is that you're safe. Now go take a long bath, I made your favorite dish." Kitty smiled and hugged her mom tightly.

She got some clothes ready and went into the bathroom; she undressed and got into the tub, making sure there were lots of bubbles. It had been a while since she had a proper shower, and she felt dirty, for more than one reasons.

She was standing in front of the mirror naked. There were several bruises on her body and marks on her face. Her lip was a little swollen, but the cut on it was not that big. Her scars would fade; she knew she was fine, knew she was welcomed home, and that her mother cared about her, she knew all of this but still shed several tears.

She felt like a fool, she believed George loved her and wanted to be with her. No he just wanted to use her to get to Alexa. She found it odd that he would always ask about her, and now she knew why. He did use her. She gave him her virginity, her heart. All she wanted in return was to be loved and cared for. No one cared about her, they never had. After Alexa left she knew this to be true, she had always felt it. With Alexa gone their father seemed to hate being home, Jane was sad but she tried her best to hide it. Lizzie and Lydia were there normal selves but her mother, her mother started to pick on her. Her snide comments: it was as if she were the new Alexa in her mother's eyes and she didn't understand why. She was nothing like Alexa. That's what she felt like nothing; just a copy of Lydia.

She hated that her mother was acting like just that: a mother. As if she cared about her, and it made her realize that Rose did love her, she even made her favorite thing to eat. She allowed her to take a bath, and that was a luxury now having to share it with all her sister's instead of just Lydia. She remembered how her mother hugged and kissed her, the tears in her eyes when she saw her. The way she cupped her face being conscious of the scars and bruises she had; it was the second time she had ever felt loved but George's love was a lie and her mother's love was real.

* * *

She made her way downstairs and saw that her father was sitting there, he didn't even acknowledge her, he hadn't said anything to her at all. Lydia was talking to Jane and Aunt Maddie, and Uncle Dan and Lizzie were speaking while their mom was serving everyone.

"It's so good to have you home Kitty, you have no idea how sick I was with worry! You know how bad my nerves get!" She said a bit loudly and placed a whole plate filled with food in front of her.

"I'm not really hungry mom." Kitty answered solemnly as she looked at all the food.

"Oh nonsense you were gone for a week, I have no doubt that you even had a proper meal. I mean look at you, you look horrible."

Kitty picked up the fork and began to take small bites not really listening to anything until her mother started speaking.

"I just don't understand what could have led you to run away, your father and I have always given you anything you wanted." Her mother began.

Aunt Maddie tried to change the topic.

"And to think that my own dear sister couldn't even keep a proper eye on you! You know she can't stop bragging about how Mary went with the De Bough's again. She hardly asks about you."

"So where did they find you?" Lydia asked, and her father glared at Lydia, making her stomach drop. She looked around and no one else seemed to have noticed. She needed to drink something and she chugged half of her water.

"I think it's so romantic to run away, the only problem is you chose a loser and not a rich guy like Debbie Downer did. Did he at least buy you anything?" She scoffed.

"Alexa! No doubt that little slut put the idea in your head." Rose said and James slammed his fist on the table. Kitty jumped, but she wasn't the only one. She was just happy that her dad was looking at her mom and not her.

"The important thing is that your back here safely." Jane chided in worried.

* * *

She was sitting on her bed the next morning looking at the bag she had packed.

_Their father disappeared after dinner much to her relief. But at night, she found it hard to sleep. She was looking at the ceiling and then she heard soft, but heavy footsteps outside the door. She turned to see the hallway light shining through the crack on the bottom. The footsteps stopped at the door and stayed there. _

_She felt like she couldn't breathe and then the doorknob slowly turned, she turned on her side and shut her eyes. She heard the footsteps walk up to her bed, and she did her best to control her breathing. _

"_James!" Was loudly whispered, it was her mom. He stopped and turned around and she heard the door close. She exhaled and hyperventilated trying to catch her breath, she didn't know why but she was afraid. _

"_Kitty," Lydia groaned and fell back asleep. _

"Are you ok Kitty?" Lizzie asked, softly placing a hand on her.

"Of course, why do you ask?!" She said jumpy.

"I'm just asking. I'm here for you if you want to talk about it."

"Not really."

"Well what made you do it?" Lizzie asked curiously, she wanted so hard not to be mad at Kitty, but she had no reason to run away. It was her fault she didn't get a chance with Will, who was finally paying attention to her and not Lexie. _Lexie! _"Did Lexie put it in your head? I mean I don't see what made you think that things would work out the same." She lightly teased.

"You know she's not as bad as everyone seems to think she is!" Kitty cried. _Is she really going to make fun of what happened?!_

"I think I know her better than you do Kitty, you've never even spoke to her. I shared a room with her for 17 years. Ever since she found out she was rich, she's become spoiled, conceited and snobby. She got dad fired and we had to move to this hell hole. Away from our friends!"

"I've never seen her act as high and mighty like you do!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Kitty! Where is all of this coming from?" Lizzie asked worried and gave Kitty a hug.

Kitty sobbed, "Lexie sent a man to look for me, and Darcy and a guy-"

"Darcy! Darcy was there?!" She interrupted.

"Please don't say anything! I promised I wouldn't tell anyone! It's just-"

"What was he doing there?!" She practically demanded.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

Lizzie excused herself and Kitty felt angry. She silently cried on her pillow and then felt sick. She ran to the restroom, and threw up her breakfast. She hated this; she had been feeling bad for the past couple of days. As she sat at the toilet one word popped into her head. _B-A-B-Y!_ She quickly started to panic, and thought about what her dad was going to do when he found out.

She closed her eyes and thought back to when Lexie got hurt. She saw Lexie walk up to their dad, and he hit her. The look in his eye was almost like the one from last night. If he could hurt Lexie, one of his favorites, what would he do with her?

* * *

Jane and Lizzie had taken off to work and Lydia had gone to a friend's house. Their dad was in his study listening to music, she decided to go to the drug store, and was happy Lexie had given her money. She was carefully walking down the stairs and was almost at the door, but her mom stopped her.

"Kitty! Where are you going?!"

"Oh I was just going to buy some chips and soda, chocolate and a fountain drink." She said nervously.

"I'm sorry Kitty, but your dad and me decided that you are grounded for a whole month! No cell phone, TV, going out. You are on a tight leash!"

"That is totally fair mom, but please I really need to go, just this once! Please!" She begged. She needed a pregnancy test, she had to know, and no one was here to bother her about it. "Please! I'll be right back! I promise!"

Rose inhaled deeply and glanced back towards the study door. "It takes 20 minutes to get there and back, run if you have to, but do not take longer than that!"

Kitty smiled and hugged her mom, "Thank you." She turned towards the door, but it was being blocked by her dad.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Oh I'm sending her to the corner store to pick up something I need." Rose answered nervously.

"What is it that your mother needs Kitty?" He took a small step towards her.

Kitty stood there, looking like a fish. "I-um-" she turned to look at her mom.

"I needed-"

"I asked Kitty! She must know if she was already walking out the door!" He turned toward Kitty, "Well?! Do not leave me waiting!" He barked.

She couldn't answer him and she glanced towards the door trying to determine if she could beat him.

"Answer me!" He demanded and she jumped.

"James, you've been drinking!" Her mother said stepping towards them slowly.

"I told you that we were going to be harder on her! She needs to learn her lesson! And you agreed!" He took a step forward. "You will go back to your room and you will stay there until I tell you otherwise!" He yelled and took another step forward.

Fear took over Kitty and she took a small step towards the door and she saw his eyes turn black. He raised his hand and she anticipated the stinging, but all she heard was the sound of skin hitting skin. She turned to look up and he had hit her mom. He pushed her out of the way and Kitty tried to run towards the door. He grabbed her hand but Rose pulled him by his leg and he released her.

"Run Kitty!" Rose said as James stood and towered her and slapped Rose, as she cowered on the ground. "RUN!" She yelled and she ran out the door and just kept running. She ran to a park, and stayed there for a while crying her eyes out, until she heard sirens. She panicked and worried for her mom and ran back home. She stopped a couple of houses away and saw her dad walking out and get in the ambulance. She waited a while before she returned and was just happy she had left her window open.

* * *

Sunday:

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" John asked. "Lexie?" He turned to see her getting dressed.

"I need to learn to do things on my own. You can't fight all of my battles or be there every time I break down. I depend on you so much, I-I don't want to burden you John." She said buttoning up her shirt.

"Lexie," he said sternly.

"I will tell you what happens and I will call you right afterwards I promise."

"I don't want you to go without me." He pouted.

"Dr. Stone thinks it's a good idea, she says I should do this on my own. Besides Sawyer will be there and I have decided to take Cat with me." She said a bit harshly. "I'm sorry, I really do want you there, but I…" She was losing her confidence, and started to doubt herself. It showed as her perfect posture faded.

"I'm sorry Lexie," he said softly. "I know you will be fine, and please call me afterwards, even if you don't need me." He came up to her and hugged her.

"Ok." She said quietly.

"I love you Lexie, remember you are strong; don't forget that. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."

"I love you to John, please forgive me for snapping. My nerves are getting to me, you didn't make me feel bad, I know you are just worried about me. I don't want to lose my confidence though; I think I have more when I'm not with you."

He felt her cringe and answered before she had a chance. "Because I'm like a big teddy bear?" He chuckled.

"Stop making fun of me!" She laughed embarrassingly. "You're so mean." She pouted and smiled.

He pulled away to kiss her. "I'm not I just think it's cute." He said smiling.

She smiled, "Fine! Yes, you're my big teddy bear that I love to hold and comforts me. I was really tired when I said it though!" She giggled.

"I love being your teddy bear." He broke out laughing and she pushed him away joining in.

"You see! Jerk. Big time!" She gave him an upside down smile.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and found out which room Rose was in. Sawyer went to go check if anyone was in the room with her or had been and the answer was no. They went in and Sawyer stood guard by the door.

"Cat I need to speak to her first, I promise not to take up too much time." Lexie held her back and Kitty agreed.

Lexie carefully entered the room. She had never been on this end of the spectrum it didn't seem bad. She was always the one in the hospital bed. Rose woke up immediately.

"Ale-" she started coughing and Lexie grabbed a cup of water that was next to the bed.

"Hello Rose."

"What are you doing here?" She sneered at Lexie. "Come to gloat and rub your good fortune in my face?" She spat.

"No, I am not you." She coldly replied. "I have come to speak to you, what are you going to do about James?"

"Whatever do you mean?" She feigned ignorance.

"He put you in the hospital and you haven't even pressed charges against him."

"I fell down the stairs," she said looking away and tears swelling in her eyes. "How did you know I was here? What do you want?"

Lexie sighed. "Catherine made it to my apartment safely. I just wanted to let you know that I will watch after her, and her child."

Rose snapped her head to look at Lexie. "Her child?"

"Yes, what you did was very brave; you may have saved your grandchild's life." She wanted to place on her hand to comfort her but found she couldn't do it. It made her feel horrible, but it was bitter sweet karma. Rose now knew what she went through, _but she was protecting Cat_. She had to respect that and reluctantly placed a hand over hers.

Rose was stunned at the warmth that seemed to spread from Lexie's touch. But she immediately recoiled her hand, as if Lexie's was made of acid. "I don't need your pity!" She spat.

"I wasn't giving you any pity. I'm glad you know how I feel. The only difference is, your bruises cannot be covered up so easily." She examined her with apathy. "You were brave for your daughter. You knew what he was capable of. All his anger. You sacrificed yourself, not wanting to see your child suffer."

Rose looked at her as if she had been slapped.

"I know I'm blatantly honest. I think I get that from you, except the difference is that I speak the truth while you spew only lies, and rumors; gossip." She shrugged, "I cannot convince you to take action against James, and you really shouldn't go back to him. I believe though for the sake of Catherine that you allow her to be emancipated, or hand over parental rights to Grace. I will watch out for her, but I will only provide housing, and food. If James refuses to give up his rights threaten him by saying you'll go to the police. Ask for a divorce while you're at it." She stood up.

"I will send Cat in now. Please do not make her feel bad about being pregnant she already feels terrible about it, think of everything she's going to be going through. She also feels at fault that you are in here; knowing she's responsible. For if she hadn't run away this probably wouldn't have happened, but think about the type of parents you and James have been to Cat before you throw the first stone." She handed Rose her compact mirror, and walked up to the door, and stopped. "I _hope_ you will make the right decisions." She said tersely.

"Will you allow me to see her and the baby?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but it will have to be at Grace's. Look Cat will not have any access to my money, and I am keeping a very close eye on her. Do not ask anything from her or me. You are nothing to me, that's the way it's always been and always will be."

"You ungrateful spoiled brat!" She shrieked. "After everything I did for you! You still refuse to help me?! I can't leave him! I'll have nowhere to go! What about your sisters?!" She cried.

"You did nothing for me! Not once! You and they are not my problem." Lexie said darkly.

"Then why help _Kitty_?" She said with a bit of disgust as if Kitty were not worthy only validating Lexie's decision.

"I do not need to explain myself to you! Mr. Hurst will be in touch, in regards to Catherine." She said coldly and walked away.

As she was walking out, Rose cried out as if in pain. She asked Sawyer to wait and then kept walking, she knew it was wrong to have given her a mirror, but she had to see what James did to her. She can't live in denial. She went to the waiting room and sent Kitty in.

She needed chocolate or something sweet. She felt her hands shaking and she could feel her breathing was jagged and went to the machine.

"Lexie?" She heard and froze. She slowly turned and was relieved that Jane was alone.

"Jane!" She went up and wrapped Jane in her arms. Jane returned the embrace.

"Oh my gosh, Lexie! You look so beautiful! She touched her short hair. Congratulations on your engagement. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Jane. Are you here alone?" She asked trying to shield herself from others.

"Yes, dad is picking up Lizzie from work and Lydia is out with friends. I came to stay with mom for a while."

"How have you been Jane?" She asked hesitantly.

"I have been fine." Lexie could tell she was lying and touched her arm. "Just a little shaken up…Is-Did-is Kitty ok? Did she make it to you safely?"

"How did you know?" Lexie asked shocked and frightened. _She said she didn't tell anyone_.

"I was helping her put her bag away, and I saw the ticket. She wrote your name on the address."

"Did you tell anyone?" She glared.

"No." Lexie nodded and let out a breath of relief.

"She is in the room right now. I brought her to; I actually don't know why I brought her. I came to ask Rose to either emancipate her, or give her parental rights to Grace. I have already spoken to Grace, all that's left is for her to make the decision."

"Why would she give up Kitty?!" Jane asked shocked.

"Jane, what were you told happened?" She said cautiously.

"Mom said she and Kitty got into a fight and was going to lie down because she had a headache and felt dizzy. She said she fell down the stairs, and Kitty must have run off afraid."

"Oh Jane, I feel so sorry for you if you actually believe any of that. That wouldn't explain the bruises on her face." Lexie said sadly.

"But-" tears formed in Jane's eyes.

"You need to talk to her Jane, you need to convince her to leave him. Maybe ask Uncle Dan for help."

"But he's already done so much! He paid for Kitty's bail and hospital bill!" Jane said a bit shaken up. Lexie grabbed her and led her to some chairs. She opened her chocolate and gave half of it to Jane.

"You guys need to figure out something, lest you would like to live the rest of the school year with him."

"Won't you help us? You're helping Kitty, and well you're going to help her aren't you?"

Lexie felt her fingers lock from trying not to ball into fists, and took a deep breath. "No Jane, I will not help you."

"But-"

"You are not my family. I have no idea why I'm helping Cat, but she's not going to have it easy." Lexie said more to herself. Jane was about to say something. "If you would like to speak with Cat I suggest you do it soon. We need to leave, I have school tomorrow and Cat needs to find job."

Jane looked at her sadly and stood up, she looked down at Lexie, who sat there impassively, but inside she wanted to scream.

"You've changed Lexie!" She said angrily, and shocked Lexie.

Lexie didn't say anything and Jane started to walk away. "You never knew me Jane, you never even bothered." Jane turned around and was about to say something. "You are running out of time," she cut it.

* * *

They arrived back to her house, after stopping by Mary's to pick up the clothes Kitty had left there. Kitty could tell Lexie wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She had made several phone calls but she did not eavesdrop. She was in her own world. John came over later, and she spent the rest of the day in her room.

She was happy that her mom wasn't upset about the baby, and she knew Lexie must have told her something. Her mom also told her that she was going to sign her rights over to her Aunt Grace. At first Grace wanted her to stay with them, but somehow Lexie managed to get that idea out of her head. She didn't want to stay with her aunt. When she was there all she would do was brag about Mary and talk about gossip, and her mom.

* * *

"_Cat, you can't wear that to the interview."_

"_But this is the nicest thing I have. Plus it's cute!" _

_Lexie sighed. "No, it's a bit…well inappropriate is the nicest way I can put it." She took out her phone. "Go change, we're going to go shopping."_

"_But you said you wouldn't buy me anything."_

"_If you are going to be staying with me, you will dress in what I deem appropriate. It's like we're associated more personally now. Like you live with me and if people see you dresses like that, that looks bad on my end. Now, change into something with more fabric." _

_They went to Target to shop, and Lexie brought mix and match outfits for two weeks. Lexie did not hand pick each thing, but she did have a final say in what Kitty could get or not get, which wasn't a lot. _

"_When you make your own money, you can buy whatever you want." Lexie had told her. She got her a prepaid phone, which was to be used so Lexie could know where she was._

* * *

"_Hey Lexie! What are you doing?" She asked, stepping out of her room because she heard music playing. _

"_Moving the furniture around." _

"_Do __need__ my help?" Kitty whined. _

_Lexie glanced at her, then continued on her task. "No, thank you." _

_Kitty returned to the room, but felt bad, strangely. The music stopped and she waited but nothing. She went back out and saw that Lexie was wearing big headphones that covered her ears. She could hear the music blaring. Lexie turned around and jumped, causing her to jump, and pulled off the headphones. _

"_You can listen to your music Lexie," Kitty told her. _

"_I don't want to be a bother." Lexie answered causally and put her headphones back on, continuing on her task. _

_Kitty was stunned, she should be allowed to listen to her music, it was her house; that she was allowing her to stay in, and she had helped her find a job, and study, and she brought her clothes that were more her style than Lydia's. She felt ashamed and saw that Lexie was moving the photos and small things on the coffee tables to another spot and she began to help her without telling her anything. _

_Lexie noticed her and took off her headphones and connected her player to the stereo system. They continued to work in salience. Occasionally Kitty asked who they were listening to._

"Hey Cat, my mom sent me a whole bunch of clothes. I asked her to send some in your size." Lexie smiled at her from the doorway of her room.

"Really!?" She shrieked and was about to enter Lexie's room, behind her but stopped at the door knowing she hadn't been invited in.

"Yes, come in. It's all on the bed. I just wanted to make sure you like it first."

Kitty jumped with excitement and skipped to the bed. She froze, Lexie had a huge four poster canopy king sized bed where about 20 bags of clothing were there. "All of this?" Kitty asked astonished.

"Well some of it is in different sizes; I give some to Anne and to Mary, and sometimes I keep some, but right now I have so much."

Kitty excitedly emptied the contents onto the bed and began to look for her sizes. She couldn't believe the quality of the clothes, and then she stopped and shrieked and looked at Lexie in disbelief.

"What?"

"These just came off the runway!" She exclaimed. "How did you get these?"

"My family has invested in several clothing lines, and my mom has a best friend in the industry."

She ran up to hug Lexie. "OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome," she giggled. "Please put the clothes that are not your size back in the bags, and also please go through your closet and see what you no longer want if anything."

"Ok!" She said happily.

* * *

She was putting the clothing back in the bags and had decided to put them away by size. Lexie was in her closet, placing several articles of clothes on a chair. She looked around the room for the first time. Lexie wasn't lying; there were as many frames around the walls as there were in the living room. She had been with Lexie for one week now and this was the first time she was allowed in the room.

She had a small part time job at The Diner. She was going to be working for three hours a day and five on the weekends with three days off. Plus she could keep her tips. She had started school a couple of days ago, and her friends were excited that she was back.

She looked at the nightstand and saw a picture of John and Lexie with two kids, from Halloween. She picked up it up. They were so happy, they were glowing and Lexie had that smile she only saw when she was with John. It made her think back to the party and she felt ashamed for spreading rumors of Lexie. Lexie was being so nice to her, and had done so much for her, knowing all of the things that were said about her.

"Who are the kids?" She asked Lexie walking into the closet and looked around in awe. Everything was arranged by color, and all the shoes were laid out perfectly, there was a counter in the middle that had a bunch of drawers.

Lexie looked at the photo in her hands and her demeanor changed. She gently grabbed the photo and walked back to the room and placed it in its original spot.

"They are John's niece and nephew." She said quietly.

"They're really cute!"

"Yes. They are great, I love them."

"Lexie?" She turned to look at her. "Why-why are you being so nice to me?"

Lexie let out a sigh and sat on the bed, patting the space next to her. "To be honest I don't know. I guess I felt sorry for you."

Kitty cringed. "Sorry, I am just being honest. What would be the point in lying? I didn't know if you were going to need the ticket, I didn't even know if it was you who was missing. Had it been Lydia I would have sent her to Grace's but with you." She sighed and tilted her head to the side to think.

"I always knew you hated me and were jealous of me, and I had no idea why, you are capable of doing so much. I know why you would follow and act like Lydia, and that is kind of sad. James has never been a father to you, and Rose….Well I understand why she treated me with disdain now, but you are her kid. You weren't attacked as bad as me, but still I always wondered if she even loved you. But now I know she did."

"I know what it is like to be unloved, unwanted, to feel those things, feel less than. We are alike in that sense, I know what it feels like to want to run away. I than began to think of how bad you must feel knowing he used you, that you blindly followed him in hopes and false promises of love. I don't know what to accomplish from our arrangement. Maybe I would like a roommate. We don't have to be sisters or friends. I'm not expecting anything from you."

Kitty was shocked, Lexie knew how she felt, she got it down to a T. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I am glad you have John, you are very lucky."

* * *

"Cat!" Lexie yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea?"

"Why is all this clothes in the trash?"

"You said to go through my closet."

"Yes, I know but we are going to give it away, not throw it away."

"Why? It's old."

"It's still in good condition. We will go tomorrow. Please wash and dry them, you may place them in a bag."

"Ok." She ran to her room to get the hamper and dumped the clothes.

"Hello Mrs. Roberts? It's Alexa B. calling to ask if there was anything I could take to the shelter-Ok-Ok-Sounds good, thank you."

* * *

John, Lexie, Sawyer and Kitty stopped by Sam's and Lexie was buying diapers, toilet paper, toothpaste, and brushes. Some snacks and a couple of clothing. They arrived at the shelter and entered with the bags. Kitty stopped upon seeing the people.

"Kitty it is not polite to stare." Lexie told her quietly and handed her a bag.

There were women and children. Kitty tried not to stare, but it was sad to see that these people were all living in this big room. There were several bunk bed cots. At the other end there was a small kitchen area, and a TV and several couches.

"Hello Alexa, John, and Mr. Sawyer, thank you so much for coming." Mrs. Roberts greeted them. "And who are you young lady?" She asked Kitty.

"I-um-I'm Kitty." She said nervously.

"It is nice to meet you Kitty." He smiled, and turned to Lexie and John, "Thank you so much for bringing the supplies."

"I know it is not a lot-" Lexie started.

"It is enough." She smiled and took some bags.

"Cat, those girls are around your age, go give them the clothes."

"But-I'm nervous, what if they don't like me." Lexie walked up to the girls with Cat.

"Hey, Julie and Windy this is Catherine, Cat this is Julie and Windy."

"Hey," Kitty said nervously and the girls smiled and welcomed her. They started to ask Kitty questions and Lexie excused herself.

Lexie was going to read a book to the kids, she had brought books and crayons and coloring books. Julie and Wendy told her to come and listen.

Kitty was about to laugh, as if they were joking, and ask them how old they were. But she paused and saw that they were serious so she went along. They sat in the back allowing the younger kids and she noticed that a few adults came. John and she were sitting on two folding chairs next to each other and Lexie was holding the book in between them showing the pages to the crowd.

Lexie and John were taking turns reading. John would read what was happening but all of the dialog went to Lexie, who had a different voice for each character. After two stories, Mrs. Roberts came to tell the children it was time to do their homework, and they took off.

"Why are all those people there?" She asked Lexie when they got home.

"Some are victims of abuse, others were homeless or runaways. I do not ask, but I listen if they wish to tell me."

"I made Julie and Wendy feel bad. I asked them for their numbers and they said they didn't have cell phones."

"I am sure they understood, and were not offended."

* * *

Monday:

"Hey Rich!" She smiled brightly at him. "Sorry I haven't really spoken to you this past week. I can assure you I was not trying to avoid you. Thank you for giving Catherine the ticket. It ended up coming in handy."

He chuckled, "Of course, it was no problem. I'm glad I could help."

"I am sorry for my behavior at the hospital, it was inexcusable. I would like to tell you a story and I was wondering if you would like to come over today?"

"Just the two of us?" He asked with a bit of hope.

"Well Sawyer will be there as will Cat."

"Of course, I forget about Sawyer."

She giggled. "Lucky you, I am always conscious that he is there. Even when we all go out it's like he's embedded into my brain. Does that make sense?"

He laughed. "Kinda," they broke out laughing. "Of course I'll go over; I just need to take Anne home first."

"Actually she was going with Hurst, they are going to study together." She smiled, "But of course you may go whenever, I will be home the rest of the night, we just need to pick up Cat from school, so any time after 5?"

"I'll be there at 5:30."

"Ok," she smiled and continued walking down the hallway.

* * *

He was nervous as he went up in the elevator, he had changed three times before he decided to just wear a concert t and pants. He had to keep reminding himself that she was only his friend. But every time he watched the performances from the holiday's he was captivated again. He hoped that she wouldn't have minded that he and Gigi recorded her.

He knocked on the door and he heard a girl yell that she'll get it.

"Hey! It's you! What's your name?" Kitty greeted.

"Richard," he gave a small smile.

She was looking at him for a while, obviously checking him out, he got a bit uncomfortable.

"Cat, you are supposed to invite him inside and ask him if he would like something to drink." Lexie said walking up to the door.

"Sorry," she blushed. "Please come inside, would you like something to drink?" She looked at Lexie who smiled.

"No thank you." He smiled and walked in behind the girls.

"Have you eaten Rich? We ordered pizza."

"Sure that sounds great."

"Have you done your homework yet Cat?" Lexie asked.

"No," she slumped and took off. "You'll let me answer the door when the pizza gets here?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." She sat, "Are you sure you wouldn't like anything to drink?" She asked Rich nervously.

"I'm sure, but thank you. Does your story have anything to do with why your sister is here?" Rich asked cutting to the chase.

"Catherine is my family, but she is not my sister," she tersely answered, and sighed. "Only a handful of people know the story I'm going to tell you. Well that's not true the number has grown. Only John, and my doctor know all of it. Anne, Hurst and Mary, know a majority, and the Burton's and Gina and Will know as little as I could tell them."

"How much are you going to tell me?"

"I don't know. It depends how much I trust you, and I won't know that until try to tell you. I thought about how much I should tell you, I am sure you will have questions, just know that I might not be able to answer all of them….If you do not wish to be my friend afterwards I will understand, your relationship with everyone else will not be affected in any way." She gave a small smile.

"When I first met you, I thought that the Bennet's were a family you did not know at all. That you lived with your mother.

"There was once a woman, who came from wealth, and wanted nothing to do with it and by association her family. She was depressed and bipolar. She did not like her mother nor did she want to be like her at all, she did not like her society. She went to school, found a job and fell in love with a married man. She had an affair with him, and at some point got pregnant. She tried to convince the man to leave his wife, but he wouldn't. She isolated herself for 10 months; no one in her family knew where she was except a friend from childhood. He tracked her down and helped hide her. He was in love with her, but she couldn't see it. She left her baby girl at the doorstep of the father, and blackmailed him into keeping the girl, and sending her money. She was afraid her family would disown her for bringing shame to the family name. Guilt consumed her and she took her life a year later, her family never knew about the baby until after the woman's death." She said emotionlessly.

Rich looked at her, she was sitting with perfect posture; her face was impassive as was her voice, he had never seen her this way. She was always smiling and giggling, and so relaxed.

"The girl was not loved by her father or stepmother. They both hated her for their own reasons. The married couple had barely had a daughter of their own, and decided to avoid a scandal to move and tell everyone that the two girls were twins. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Your mother committed suicide and you are the girl who believed she was a twin?"

"Yes, for 17 years it was believed that Lizzie and I were twins." She took a deep breath and looked down at the ring and smiled. "I grew up as an outsider in the Bennet household. The only ones who ever showed me any form of love was Jane and to some extent Lizzie. James, was proud of my accomplishments and treated me as a possession and I have never said more than a couple of words to Cat or Lydia. Rose hates me and psychologically abused me along with him. I was a very depressed child, I had no friends, and I was considered weird. I just thought and saw things differently than they did."

"James would spank me, and when I was around 8 it got worse. He would beat me with a belt and slap me. I was threatened into silence and I had forgotten about it until a couple of months ago. Around that same age, I was accepted to Silver M on a scholarship, and I started seeing a psychiatrist who diagnosed me with depression, anxiety problems and an Avoidant Personality Disorder and prescribed medication."

There was a knock at the door and Kitty who had been listening at the hallway stepped out and had a guilty look on her face. Lexie stood up and handed her the money, Kitty came back with three boxes of pizza and took them to the kitchen.

Rich followed Lexie into the kitchen and she handed everyone a plate and called Sawyer. He came down and gabbed a box, said hello to Rich and went back upstairs. Kitty grabbed a plate and soda and was going to go back to her room.

"I know you were listening Cat, you might as well stay," Lexie told her, she was about to protest and deny it, but Lexie gave her a look that she knew not to argue with. She sat down at the table and didn't say anything.

Rich felt awkward, Kitty was obviously uncomfortable and Lexie just seemed like everything was ok.

"Would you like for me to continue or would you rather eat first?" Lexie asked him.

"I-um-it doesn't matter." He looked at his plate.

"How was school Cat?" She asked.

"It was ok, I made some new friends." She said a bit excitedly.

"That's good, how did you do on your test?"

"I got a C-, I don't get it I studied so hard for the stupid thing and I thought that I was going to get a good grade." She said worriedly.

"We can try different forms of studying, not everyone learns the same way."

"Lexie?" She said quietly. She didn't say anything she just looked up at her. "I just wanted to say that I never hated you."

"I know." She said and started eating.

* * *

Once they ate, Lexie and Kitty cleaned up and they headed to the living room.

"Three months ago, I fell of my horse. I had a linear fracture to the back of my skull. Will helped me and went with me to the hospital. After that day everything changed and John came into my life. He has been with me through so much. I began to remember things and began to have nightmares. I performed a song that angered our father. I was so afraid of him, when he confronted me…..I-I'm very happy I didn't go to the house. That's the night I remembered the beatings, the next day I went home to pick up something with John." She smiled and then a pained look came into her eyes and they watered.

"James wanted me to stay home for dinner, I already had plans, and I found it strange that he cared. He let me leave but I forgot something so I returned. James was in my taking down my paintings and pictures. We exchanged words and he threw some on the floor. I went to stop him and he struck me. Lizzie called out to him, and he snapped. He told me I could not leave until I picked up his mess. I was going to tell John to wait and he grabbed me and threw me on the floor."

She stood up and took off her right shoe and then her knee sock. She took a deep breath and turned to face Kitty and Rich. She lifted her skirt up to expose the scars on her thigh. They were still noticeable and Kitty gasped at the sight and Rich looked away. She sat back down and put her sock and shoe back on.

"I cleaned up and John took me to the hospital. Mr. Hurst was there and he represented me and got me emancipated. Before that day, I always thought when he would beat me I never said anything. I wouldn't beg him to stop; but I would, and it didn't even matter. Rose knew the whole time, and she helped cover it up." Tears fell from her eyes. "James told everyone that I hurt myself, and that I threw myself on the glass, that I was just like my mother. At the hearing we met Sawyer and then I met my family."

"I thought I was free from them, but no we were invited to Charlie's birthday party-" Kitty gasped and stood up. "You will sit back down Cat, you have not asked to be excused, nor will you have my permission." Kitty looked at Rich to try and help her, but he was looking at Lexie. She slumped back on the couch and hunched forward.

"I believe Catherine can continue with this part of the story; Cat?"

"I don't know." She said looking down.

"Really? That's not what I heard. I heard that you were the one to start the rumors."

"Lexie, please I don't know." She begged.

"Let me help you then. John and I were getting something to drink. I told John that I wanted to him to stay the night the next day. He asked where Sawyer would be and I told him not here. I was being sarcastic. But we were overheard, and instead of being asked to elaborate what I was saying, someone's imagination was running wild. Does that help Cat?"

"No, I don't know!" She pleaded.

"Why don't you tell him Catherine?" She took a big gulp to swallow the lump in her throat. "Tell him all of those things you said about me." She was staring at her.

"I'm so sorry!" Kitty cried. "I didn't mean to!" She jumped up.

"Maybe I should go," Rich stood up, slowly.

"You wanted to hear my story Richard and Cat, you aren't a kid anymore, own up to what you did! You wanted to eavesdrop, when I specifically asked you to stay in your room, and do your homework. Your actions have consequences. Tell him."

"I didn't mean any of those things."

"Oh but at the time you did. Tell him or I will not forgive you!"

Kitty inhaled sharply. "I overheard Lizzie telling Charlotte that you were having sex with John, but staying with a guy name Sawyer. That you were practically having sex with him on the dance floor and then I went to tell my mom." She paused, "I went to tell her that Lexie was sleeping with two men. Mrs. Foster heard us talking, and things just took off from there." She said looking down, to ashamed to look at anyone.

"Did you have to tell all of your friends any of this information?"

"_No," _she whispered.

"I didn't hear you clearly, hold your head up when you are speaking."

"No."

Lexie inhaled sharply, but as if she was getting a fresh of breathe air. "I am sorry Catherine, you do not deserve my malice. I forgive you." She walked up to Kitty and engulfed her in a hug. Kitty instantly wrapped her arms around Lexie. She felt as if her hate and anger was washing away. They were healing together.

"I'm sorry to Lexie, for everything. I didn't know."

"I know. Now go take a bath and do your homework." Kitty nodded and gave her a hug and said goodbye to Rich.

"I am sorry you had to be here for that. I know I'm being a bitch, but she needs to learn that what she does or says effects people, and their lives."

"Do you really forgive her?"

"Yes, I knew how she used to feel about me, but she never apologized for what she did. All of the girls at the party were vicious, they spoke about me knowing I was in the room. When we got back to school. Caroline Bingley had met one of John's exes, one of my bullies. She threatened to tell everyone about the rumors. Rose spewed in her own lies, it was 10 times worse than what Cat admitted to. I punched her in the face and was expelled. Your aunt paid for my tuition to get me back in school."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

She giggled. "Yes, she is very extraordinary once you get to know her. She gave me good advice. Eventually James and Rose found out where I lived. They came and asked me for money, what I owed them for taking care of me." She shook her head in disbelief. "I refused and they went to the press and told them their lies about me. By this time my family, had revealed my existence to the world and I was being followed by the press. John and I went to an interview, and after that my father had James fired and the family moved. That was the last I heard of them."

"Why did you get mad at Lizzie, what did she blame you and Will for?"

"For Charlie breaking up with our sister Jane." She looked at him knowingly and he ducked his head. "Relax, Will told me what happened. I was upset with Charlie because he broke Jane's heart. I was upset with Elizabeth because I was speaking to Jane, we would email each other. But she told Jane that I played a huge factor in the break up. I was mostly upset that I had to be in the presence of that bitch Caroline. I have no idea why she hates me, but the feeling is mutual."

"So why did you think I wouldn't want to be your friend?"

"It has been my experience people try to distance themselves from me once they find out the truth. I am no longer taking medicine except I tend to get panic attacks at times." She said looking down. "My unresolved issues are that I remember more and more of my childhood, and the feelings that the medication helped suppressed. I do not know how to handle my emotions."

He stood up and went to sit next to Lexie. He placed a hand over hers.

"Thank you for speaking to me Lexie, and I of course still wish to remain your friend." She looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad," she giggled. "I consider you a really good friend."

His smile dropped a little, "I brought something for you."

"You really didn't have to."

"Well yea, I kind of did. You see I was recording you that day you came over and Gina kept you locked away in the music room. It wasn't my intention, I was trying to record Gigi to show her how awesome she was."

"I see, and you saw the footage I guess?"

"You have such a great voice, and the way you play is amazing."

* * *

That night Kitty lied awake, like she did every night. She enjoyed listening to Lexie play the piano, the music put her to sleep She discovered that Lexie was an insomniac, Kitty once stayed up as late as her, she was up until 2 in the morning and would often wake up at 6, unless John stayed.

Lexie decided to watch the videos that Rich gave her. She was to say the least embarrassed that he had recorded her, the reason she played for Gina was because she was asked to, but it turned into a small form of therapy. She didn't realize it at the time though, she just thought that she was loosing her emotions and had to regain control. So she decided to play and sing her feelings out, but feel them until she didn't feel them as bad anymore.

She wished she had a television in her room, but she knew Cat wouldn't mind the noise. She had been playing the piano and she would sometimes sing when she believed Cat had finally fallen asleep.

The first song was **Bad Habbit-The Dresden** **Dolls** she sang with so much emotion it was too heartbreaking for her to even watch. It was as if she were in that moment again. At the end she had tears falling from her eyes but she kept playing. Once finished though she burst out into tears, and Gina came to comfort her. She excused herself and stepped outside. She entered a couple of seconds later as if nothing were wrong.


	47. Chapter 45

**A/N: Thank you for your continued support, those of you who follow, fav, review, or even read. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. This isn't the end, but I have decided to post one more chapter and jump into the future. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice all rights belong to Jane Austen. I just borrowed her characters to write my story. **

Ch. 45

Lizzie was stunned, she couldn't believe what Kitty had just said. She couldn't understand why Will Darcy would be there. She had to call her Aunt Maddie right away. She quickly went to her room and dialed waiting anxiously as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Aunt Maddie, it's Lizzie, how are you?"

"Oh! Lizzie, it's great to hear from you, I'm doing great. How are you? Is everything all right?" Her voice filled with panic.

"Of course everything is fine." She lightly giggled. "Well you see I was speaking to Kitty and she mentioned that Will Darcy was there when _you_ guys found her. You remember Will Darcy right? My friend from school."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said that Alexa's guard Sawyer helped find her and that Will was there, which is strange because I heard Uncle Dan tell dad that he was the one to find her."

"Well you see what happened was, the police contacted us as soon as they detained her, but when we got there Sawyer was there with Will and his cousin Richard. Apparently Will went to Alexa for help and her guard Sawyer helped track Kitty down. Will was the one to pay all of her bail after much argument from your uncle and me. He said that the reason he wanted to pay was because he felt responsible for what George did. If he and his family had not been so proud and reserved George would never have been a problem, and if he had not thought it was beneath him to tell you and your sisters about George in the first place; George wouldn't have been able to deceive all of you and Kitty."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

"He asked us not to. He said he didn't want you or anyone to find out, and though he didn't exactly say it, he didn't want you to find out."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well he was really subtle about it, and tried to avoid saying your name, but when he said it there was a look in his eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked.

"Now it might just be my imagination, but he did it for you."

"WHAT!"

"He is a really great man Lizzie, I really like him, and I believe he likes you. I could tell from all the times I saw the two of you together. I'm sorry Lizzie but I have to go, Josh is calling me on the other line. I love you and say hello to everyone for me."

"Bye, love you." She said and hung up the phone.

_So there's still a chance? No, you live hundreds of miles apart, plus he doesn't know where you live. _A part of her was hoping wishing that he had done it all for her and wanted to believe her aunt. Yes, before all of this happened with Kitty there might have been a chance, but not anymore. He said that he felt guilty about not doing anything about George when he had the chance. He also felt like he should have warned them. She was proud that he was able to help out others in their time of need. She went to her bookshelf and pulled out her favorite book. She opened it and pulled out his letter to her and reread it. Though she knew every word, and memorized his beautiful elegant handwriting, she still found herself reading it every day.

* * *

"Hey Liz! You got a call!" Yelled Rob, her boss.

"Hello?" She asked confused.

"Lizzie!" Jane cried.

"Jane, what's wrong is everything ok?"

Jane sniffled and calmed down enough to tell her that her mother was in the hospital, and was on her way to pick her up. Lizzie explained to her boss, and he let her leave. She was stricken with fear of why her mother was there. She never got sick unless it was her nerves.

Jane was too shaken up to drive, and Lizzie was happy that she had her learners permit. They entered her room, where her dad was sitting there looking at her mom as she lied there unconscious.

"Daddy!" Lizzie cried and went to hug him. "What happened? How are you holding up? Is she ok?"

"Oh, my Lizzie!" He said and gave her a bear hug. "I came out of my study and I found her at the bottom of the steps. I don't know what happened though, she hasn't woken up."

She looked at her mom. Her arm was in a cast, her leg was being held up by a sling. Her nose had a bandage, she had a black eye, her neck was braced, and her cheeks were red and she had bruising all over her face.

That night when they got home, Lydia was there waiting watching TV in her pjs.

"Lydia, tell Kitty to come down stairs and eat." Her father said carrying pizza boxes.

"She's not here." Lydia said uninterested.

"What do you mean she isn't here?!" Her father yelled causing everyone to jump.

"Well I um-I-I came home and no one was here. I thought she was with you or mom." Lydia said.

"Lydia, moms in the hospital, she fell down the stairs."

"What! Is she ok?" She cried. "How come no one told me?!" She shrieked.

James froze, but only for a second. "I'm sorry Lydia, I was just so worried, I forgot."

"It's ok, Lydia, she's ok, just some bruising and broken bones, she'll be back in no time." Jane said.

"But then where is Kitty?" Lizzie asked.

* * *

Saturday

The next morning Lizzie woke up early hoping to go with her father to the hospital, but he had already left. The next thing she did was call her aunt to tell her what had happened, and that Kitty had disappeared. That whole day was a blur for her, she had to go to work, and she messed up a lot. Jane called her during her break to let her know that their mom was fine, and that she had woken up. Jane told her that she was sure Kitty was fine. That their mom argued with her, and then she fell. That Kitty most likely got scared and ran off to a friend's house.

* * *

Sunday

Lizzie had to go to work and their father had to go down to the police station because Kitty had officially been missing for 24 hours. When she got home in the afternoon Jane was in the room crying and she looked truly frightened. Lizzie closed the door and went rushing to Jane's side.

"Jane honey, what's wrong?" Jane just started to sob and cry freely. Lizzie wasn't sure how long Jane had cried, but she had fallen asleep, and woke up when Jane moved.

"Sorry Lizzie," she sniffled, "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Jane, will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Jane looked as if she were going to cry again. "I went to go see mom today….Lexie and Kitty were there." She almost whispered.

"WHAT?!" Lizzie cried and sat up.

"Shhh!" Jane jumped up trying to quiet her down and then she carefully walked to the door and made sure it was locked. "Please, Lizzie you have to promise to be quiet." Lizzie agreed and Jane went to turn on the radio. It was loud enough to hear from the outside, but low enough so they could quietly speak.

"First of all what was Alexa doing there?" She asked angrily, "And what happened with Kitty?"

"I have a confession to make. Lexie helped find Kitty when she ran away. You're not mad at me for not telling you are you?"

Lizzie wanted to be mad, but knew she couldn't be because she had also been keeping secrets. "No, it's ok Jane I know you had your reasons."

"Well Lexie also gave Kitty a ticket to go back home, there was a paper with an address on it and it had Lexie's name written on it. Kitty ran away and went to Lexie's."

"So what were they doing here? Did she bring Kitty back to us?"

Jane nodded no. "Lizzie, this is going to be hard for you to hear and I wouldn't have believed it myself if Kitty and mom hadn't told me. Please try to stay calm I don't want Lydia or dad to know something is up." All she could do was nod.

"Dad is the one who pushed mom down the stairs."

"NO WAY!" Lizzie jumped up. "What would make you say such a thing? He would never hurt us. You're lying!"

"Lizzie," Jane pleaded.

"No! This was her doing! She lied to you Jane, she just wants us to think badly of dad, but he would never hurt us! How can you believe her after she lied about dad hurting her?" Lizzie cried.

"Lizzie please calm down, Lexie isn't the only one who told me, Kitty was there and mom admitted it to me."

"NO! I don't believe you!"

"Please Lizzie, just listen-"

"NO! I don't want to hear any more of your lies, dad isn't like that, she's just manipulating all of you! Can't you see it Jane, why would she help Kitty out? Why? They don't even like each other!"

"She didn't say why, but-"

"No! I don't want to listen!" Lizzie said distraught.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Lizzie, please calm down. I'll go get you some tea." Jane said sadly and stood up to leave.

Lizzie threw herself on her bed and curled up into a ball. She couldn't believe it; she didn't want to, her father was not like that. Her father would never hurt her, her father loved her. She started to cry as memories of the day their family fell apart came into her mind. There was glass breaking and she and Kitty were the first ones to get there. She saw Lexie from behind running up to their dad from the door. She saw her struggling with him and then he slapped her twice. She saw how tight his grip was on Lexie's hand as she just stood there. Then she was walking away and she saw her father pull Lexie down in anger. Lexie threw her hands down in front of her to keep her from hitting the ground on full impact.

She remembered the look in Lexie's eyes, there was nothing there, no emotion. She remembered how scared Lexie seemed and insistent that she pick up, Lexie kept glancing towards the door all the while blood was dripping from her hands, and her pants were turning red. She remembered the hug Lexie gave her. She tried to remember the last time Lexie had ever hugged her that way and she couldn't. It was a warm hug, it was saying goodbye. She started to sob, and yelled into her pillow. Her father had hurt Lexie and everyone believed him, she believed him, because Lexie was Lexie after all. _What else has he been lying about?_

* * *

Anne walked into the hallway and heard Lexie singing. She walked towards her room which was at the end of the hallway and as she passed Rich's room she stopped and knocked. There was no answer and she tried the door, it was locked. She pounded the door and the singing stopped.

Rich opened the door and gave Anne a questioning glance. Anne scanned the room quickly from outside the door and her eyes landed back on Rich's. "I heard Lexie's voice." She stated.

"I thought you weren't going to be home until later." He responded. She raised an eyebrow at him. "No, I'm alone, why would she be in here?"

"Come to my room, I want to show you something."

* * *

"How did it go at Lexie's?" She asked as he entered and she made her way to her desk and turned on her radio low.

"You obviously know."

"I'm asking if you decided not to be her friend. If so tell her, don't let her catch you trying to be fake."

"Why do both of you seem to think I don't want to be her friend?"

Anne looked at him. "What have William and Gina told you about Lexie?" She went to her bookshelf and pulled out several books.

"Will never told me anything, and Gigi only told me how awesome and cool she was and shared clips they sent to each other."

She handed him one of the books. "This is something I am working on for John and Lexie as a wedding gift."

"You really think they're going to get married so soon? What if it doesn't last?"

"Believe me Lexie is well aware of marriages not working out but never in a million years would Lexie have thought someone would want to be with her. I am sure she has her own doubts, but I think she wants to be with him as long as she can have him. She's trying to be happy now."

He looked at the black book before him. There was an enter twined cursive J and A engraved on the cover in silver. He opened the cover and saw Anne's handwriting.

_Johnathan,_

_I could think of no one more worthy than you to take care of my sister for me. (But do not think you can be rid of me that easily, I will still be around lurking making sure that you take care and cherish her, as she deserves to be. If you do not __WE__ will reign our vengeance down upon you. For not only have you gained a wonderful, beautiful woman as your wife you have gained three new sisters and three brothers who will go to any lengths to defend their sister) _

_When you first started speaking to Lexie, I was skeptical of your character, and I am glad that you proved me wrong. Without you, I doubt I would have been allowed to capture these moments. I know you will cherish this gift just like I know you will always cherish Lexie. _

He glanced up at Anne, "I'm not finished with it yet, after Christmas the idea to do this popped into my head. And I wrote down the first thing I thought of."

He turned the page and there was Lexie, sitting in her uniform skirt and knee socks. She was facing away from Anne and she was holding what seemed to be a necklace. Lexie was deep in thought, and her eyes were focused on her leg. It seemed as if Anne had captured the lighting from the window behind her perfectly. Creating a halo effect around her.

"Wow! This is really good." Anne smiled at him, and he flipped the page.

The next several pages were just Lexie's face, a page for each mood, the only thing that held any color were her eyes. They were the wrong shade of green, but she got the look of her eyes perfect. One of them was a younger Lexie, dressed as a Bee. The last of the pages were more recent. One was at Lexie's over the holiday. It was the day after John proposed. She had her head tilted and her eyes were closed, she was asleep, but she held her left hand over her heart showing the ring. One was of her at the piano, another while she played the violin, and another was of her with Nicky, Nate and Noah. The last one was the prize winner, she managed to get Lexie's bright smile perfectly.

"There's one more on the last page." She stated.

He flipped over the empty pages, and reached his destination. Her hair was long and down, she sat with perfect posture, and her eyes were downcast, as her head tilted slightly downwards. Her face was void of any emotion. It was a side of Lexie he had never seen. She was just there, the way Anne had portrayed her: it was like a ghost almost.

"That is the only picture I can draw from memory. That is who Lexie was," she sighed. "I have countless drawings and sketches of her with that same void."

"I know everyone is always saying you're an amazing painter. But this," he held the book up. "You're drawing is superb. You captured her perfectly John will love it." He said with a sad smile.

"I know you think you love her," she started and he stood up.

"I think you and Gigi have wild imaginations!"

Anne tried to hide her smile. "So I wasn't the only one to notice?" He blanched.

"You can tell?! Am I that obvious?!" He paced worriedly.

"Not too obvious," she said reassuringly. "Hurst told me-"

"Hurts knows?!" He cried. "Please tell me John can't tell!"

"No, he and Lexie are too caught up in cloud nine to notice." He relaxed and sat back down. "As I was saying, Hurst and I were speaking. Lexie called us after you left and we were both surprised at how much she told you."

"Really?" She nodded. "She is really extraordinary, to go through so much and still come out smiling."

"She gets that from Gina, and with the help of John. She has come a _long_ way, but she realizes that she still has a long road ahead of her." She said solemnly.

"So what did Hurst say?"

"He wanted to speak to you, but I thought I should do it," she took the book back from him. "Lexie has a way about her, were she makes you feel like the most important person in the world. She makes you feel loved, and special." She smiled widely.

"She is a great listener and gives her honest opinion. She will support you no matter what, and she's someone you can count on. In her world of black and white she still manages to see all the colors of the wind." She giggled.

"You do not know Lexie. You only know a part of her, and the reality is that you will never know all of her. She would want you to be happy Rich, she wouldn't welcome your affections, because John has her heart. I'm sure you've seen the connection they share."

"Will already told me that she could never love me." He said hurt.

Anne stood up and went to place a comforting hand on him. "She can, but not the type of love you seek. It will be more of a brother sister love; accept it. These drawings are from photos that Hurst and John took of her. Before…we would rarely see this side of Lexie, she was there but…the pills." She shook her head as if to rid herself of the memories. "Move on and be happy with what she can give you."

"I can accept that, but I need you to do me a favor. I'm going to give you something, hold onto it for me?"

* * *

There was a knock on her door. "I thought you weren't coming anymore."

"I just had to do something first. Sorry, here." He handed her a USB drive.

"Ok, good night." She grabbed the USB. "I'll keep it safe." She began to close her door.

"Don't you want to know what it is?"

"Does it matter?"

He smiled, "No. Thank you, goodnight."

* * *

"Hey Rich!" Lexie smiled brightly at him and surprised him by pulling him in for a hug.

"Hey!" He wrapped his arms around her, it was quick and stung a little but somehow made him feel better.

"I just wanted to thank you for the videos." She smiled, "At first I was reluctant to watch, but I'm glad I did." She breathed out relieve.

Something behind him caught her attention and he instantly knew John was coming up to them by the look in her eyes and her smile, he wondered why Anne hadn't drawn this one.

"Hey Fitz!" John slapped a hand lightly on his shoulder and they bumped fists. "How are you?" He said placing an arm around Lexie as she kissed his cheek.

"Good, just killing time before class starts."

"I was thanking him f-"

"Lexie! Hi!" Hurst ran up to them but didn't give a chance for a response. "No time-need help-English test." Hurst started pulling her away. She hardly had a chance to say a proper good bye, and was giggling. John had to lean in to give her a kiss as Hurst pulled her.

"I was wondering if you could help me set up cameras in my music studio, but with better quality video, and the audio has to be good." John asked Rich.

"How many did you want? It can be quite expensive."

"Money is not a problem, as long as I achieve my vision. I'll even pay you for your trouble."

"No, I'd be happy to help you out."

"Great, thanks. I owe you one. Can you come over afterschool anytime this week?"

"Sure, tomorrow?"

"Sounds great! I'm going to go walk Lexie to her class. I'll see you later."

* * *

Rich pulled up to the gate and called John, he reached the house and John was waiting for him at the steps, with a big smile and two kids.

"Hey Fitz!" John slapped his hand and bumped his fist.

"HI!" Nicky smiled and then her brows furrowed. "I'm Nicky!"

"Hi, Nicky I'm Richard, but you can call me Fitz."

"Fizt!" Nate smiled, "I'm Nate!"

"What's up Nate?" He motioned for a high five and then bumped his fist too.

"Me too!" Nicky cried holding up her hand.

"Ok guys, now go play. I'll play with you later ok?" John said walking back into the house.

"K, bye!" They both said. "You're it!" Nicky tagged Nate and ran off yelling.

Nate made an angry face and then took off after her.

"Sorry my niece and nephew demanded to meet you." John laughed and motioned for Rich to follow him.

"Wow, you really do have a studio."

"Yea, it became a hobby. Ok so I basically want one to show the whole room, then another to focus on this spot here, and one each side. I also want one focusing on the piano, one in front and the other from the side. I also want to be able to zoom in and out, and as I mentioned the sound has to be awesome. But it wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't, I have mics. Most importantly they can't be seen."

* * *

"Lexie! I'm home!" Kitty said walking in the door, with Sawyer behind her.

She walked into the living room and saw Anne and Mary sitting on the couches.

"Hello Catherine," Anne said tersely. "Lexie is in the restroom."

"Ok, thanks." She said and walked into her room.

This was the first time Anne and Mary had come over since Kitty moved in, and Anne was a bit angry and bitter towards Kitty. Mary, also had some harsh feeling towards Kitty, but Kitty was her cousin.

"You're sister is here." Anne said as Lexie walked in.

Lexie laughed and shaking her head came to sit next to Anne squeezing her against the couch and hugged her. "Lexie, I can't breathe!" Anne cried.

She laughed and kissed her cheek. "So what is the plan?"

"The usual, but I'm tired of pizza." Mary said looking through the menus that Lexie had.

"How about Tai?" Anne suggested.

"I'm down, let me go ask Cat." Lexie said.

"Hey Cat, we were going to get Tai food, do you like it? Or do you want to look at the menu?"

"No thanks Lexie, I already ate at work, and I'm not hungry."

"Ok, if you are not too tired, we would like for you to join us." Lexie said sincerely.

"Yea, I kinda am. But maybe after I rest Kitty said." The truth was she was not tired, she actually did want to hang out with Lexie, but she could only imagine what they were going to do. Play music and probably do homework. Things nerds did, plus they were all stick in the muds.

She changed and started to work on her homework. Lexie had told her that the sooner you do it the faster it gets done and is out of the way. She was almost done when she heard loud music. She went outside and saw that Lexie was head banging and dancing by herself as she put dishes in the dishwasher. Anne was also banging her head but had a big book in front of her, and her hand was moving fast, and Mary was dancing by herself looking through Lexie's movie collection.

Lexie walked into the room and turned down the volume, "Is the music to loud?" She asked.

"No, it's just that it surprised me."

Lexie smiled and put the volume back up. "Did you rest? Are you hungry? We have left over's," she pointed to the kitchen counter where there were boxes.

"No, yea I rested, but I'm not hungry."

"Do you want to join us?"

Kitty looked at Anne who was obviously annoyed, Mary looked upset, but Lexie was sincere. "If you guys don't mind?"

"Of course not." She went to go clean up and Kitty joined Mary at the shelf.

"Are you guys gonna watch a movie?"

"Yes, but I can't pick one. Do you want to pick?"

Kitty looked at the movies, "I haven't seen a lot of these." She blushed.

"What! You ain't seen Shaun of the Dead?" Mary said in a British accent. Kitty shook her head no and giggled. "Ok Shaun of the Dead it is. You'll like it it's hilarious."

"No not that movie!" Anne cried.

"You don't like funny movies?" Kitty asked. The look Anne gave her sent chills up her spine.

"She does, but this is one of Lexie's favorite movies, we've seen it so much we could probably act it out." Mary giggled.

"You can pick a different one." Kitty said trying to please them.

"Which movie did you pick?" Lexie asked coming back in. Mary held it up to show Lexie.

"She hasn't seen it." Mary said.

"What!" Lexie cried. "Ok, we're totally watching it."

Lexie and Anne had brought out blankets and pillows, and they made popcorn and changed into sweats and tees, and they all sat around. Mary wasn't joking when she said they could act out the movie. The three of them would often shout out lines. They watched several more movies and afterwards they hung around and listened to music.

Anne had started drawing again and put her book down.

"You painted all of these?" Anne looked up at Kitty startled.

"Yes," she said unsure.

"Wow, you are awesome! I like the way you draw your trees."

"Thank you," Anne told her. "Here," she handed Kitty her book.

At the end Kitty was amazed and asked Anne if it was hard to draw. Anne gave her some paper and brought out her case filled with over 100 color pencils. "There is only one way to find out."

"Oh I can't, I'm horrible."

Anne looked over at Lexie who was upset by what Kitty said. "Just start out simple: doodle. Or draw something that you like."

* * *

Feb 5

"What's wrong Lexie?" Anne asked as they walked into class.

"John didn't come to school today and I've been calling him, messaging, emailing and he won't answer. The same thing goes for Jenny and Sawyer won't come and take me out of school!" She said annoyed.

"Have you asked Hurst?"

"I saw him in class but he was avoiding me."

"I think you're paranoid. Hurst wouldn't ignore you. When did you last speak to John?"

"Yesterday, I believe I angered him." Anne looked at her to continue. "This whole past week I know something has been bothering him. Every time I pestered him, he would deny and change the topic to something else, at one point he was beyond annoyed with me."

"Are you sure?"

She sighed defeated, "That's what it felt like. Do you think I should go over after school, give him time, space? I mean should I even keep trying to reach him? I don't want to bother him. Today is technically our anniversary and I don't want him to think that I'm angry he didn't say anything about it."

"Has something been bothering him?"

"It's the anniversary of his parent's death this month. But he didn't tell me the date. Besides why wouldn't he talk to me about it? Or anything that upset him?"

"I see you're point. I'll ask Hurst to see if John has said anything."

* * *

Lunch Time

Lexie and Mary went to their table, and Anne and Rich came out, but Hurst was missing. Lexie looked at Anne questioningly.

"He left early, he didn't tell me why." Anne said sadly.

* * *

"Hello!" She answered after the first ring. She had actually been staring at her phone, hoping to get a call or message.

"Hey," Hurst said sadly.

"What's wrong?! Is he ok? Does he want to break up with me?!" She almost cried out.

"He didn't tell you did he?"

Lexie told Sawyer to drop her off at John's, he was reluctant but agreed. She was determined to go, but at the same time she was afraid. As soon as she got home, she bombarded Hurst's and John's phone. Neither of them ever answered, it wasn't until 9 that John finally called her, but he was obviously drunk. Every time he called she answered and would try to speak to him but he was incoherent and sometimes unresponsive. It sounded as if he was at a party, and fear and panic spread through her that he would be unfaithful, thinking he was contemplating breaking up with her.

She dutifully answered each call, but each time it would bring her heartache, not understanding why he was shitfaced. Every call she would ask, and all he would say was how much he missed and loved her, and that he was sorry, but he never said why. She didn't remember falling asleep, but it must have been around 12 because that was the first time she had missed his call. She had 15 missed calls all from John each had its own voice mail. She was up too early to call anyone, and sent a message to Sawyer that she would be down at the gym.

She got on the treadmill and ran for an hour. She missed being able to go for walks at her old house, and being able to visit Aries each day, and the scenery. She had returned and was ready before Sawyer even woke up. She made breakfast but hardly ate, all she could do was stare at the phone. Then Hurst called and explained everything. She was again hurt that John never told her anything and that he chose to ignore her and drink, but she was happy that Hurst was with him and made sure he got home safely.

She was a horrible girlfriend she should have pushed him more. She tried to be angry at Sawyer for not bringing her yesterday, but she knew she couldn't be. She entered his room and saw that all of the curtains were closed shut and there was a glass of water and aspirin on the nightstand, and a trash bin near the bed. She turned on another lamp and he groaned, turning away.

"I told you I wanted to be left alone!" He said angrily.

"Hello John," Lexie said quietly.

"Lexie?" He sat up and closed his eyes. "What are you doing here?!" He groaned.

"Hurst….told me what today was." She said sadly and sighed, sitting down on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me John?"

"If you had bothered to ask!" He accused shouting. His head was aching, and he could still taste vomit, he was annoyed, but it wasn't lost on him that she didn't even flinch.

"I figured if you wanted to talk about, something or anything, you would have told me. You just told me it was in February, I thought you would have told me. I am sorry."

"Look, I don't feel good, just leave." He just wanted to go back to sleep. _You're being a jerk she's right. She did ask you what was wrong. She called all day. __Don't listen! You deserve to be selfish. _

She slowly inhaled and turned away. "No."

"Lexie, I'm serious I want to be left alone."

"The only way I'm leaving is if you physically force me out."

He harshly exhaled and stood up, "Lexie, I don't want to be around anyone."

"John, you never gave me that option what makes you think you have that privilege?"

He got angry and grabbed her arm gently and forced her up but she resisted.

"Lexie I don't have time for games, I feel like shit and I want to be left alone." She didn't budge and he picked her up. "I will call you later, leave." He opened the door and placed her on the ground, closing and locking the door behind her.

She wanted to scream and yell, to go kicking and screaming, but the end result would have been the same. She took a couple of deep breathes and sat down next to the door.

_He wants to be left alone__! _

_He is alone technically. All you're doing is sitting here, not making a sound not bothering anyone. You should do this often. _

_Don't be ridiculous, that is what furniture is made for!_

_Only at home, Oh! Bean bags, throw pillows? _

_Are we really having this conversation right now? You are a shitty girlfriend! This proves you don't deserve him! _

_You're right of course. _She heavily sighed.

_I'm always right! So was Anne! It was fun while it lasted._

_You're deflecting! And we're still toge-_

"Lexa can play?" Nate asked running up to her.

"No I'm sorry sweetie; I'm waiting for your uncle to wake up."

"Is he sick?" Nicky asked frightened.

"He just doesn't feel good, that's all. I'm sure he'll feel better soon."

"You should give him kisses." Nicky said knowingly.

"Really?" Lexie asked, "Why kisses?" She smiled.

"Cuz Uncle John likes it when you give him kisses."

"Blech!" Nate said sticking his tongue out, and Lexie giggled.

"You don't like my kisses Nate?" He shook his head no, and she laughed. "Ok, no more kisses for Nate, can I still give you hugs?"

He thought about it and went to hug her.

"Sit with you Lexa?"

"I don't know how long I'm going to wait, but yes."

* * *

John had taken the pills when he kicked out Lexie and gone back to bed. He woke up later to someone knocking on the door, but he just wanted to be left alone.

"Johnny! Lunch is ready!" Jennie could be heard, he checked his phone to look at the time and saw that she had already tried 10 times to reach him. He sent her a message, and heard her receive it outside the door. "He isn't hungry, are you hungry Lexie?" He heard muffled and he made his way to the door.

"No, thank you Jenny."

"Ok, come on kids, time to eat." He heard protesting and Jenny scolding them. He heard their footsteps and then heard running to his door. He expected someone to knock.

"Kiss!" Lexie giggled.

"You want a kiss too?" Nate nodded and she smiled and kissed him, and hugged him. "Now go eat."

He opened the door and Lexie was waving goodbye to the kids. They turned the hall and she leaned back on the wall. He saw her eyes close and began to tap her finger on her lap. He just stared at her. She opened her eyes and saw him. She arose from the floor quickly. "Hey-" was the only thing she got to say before the door was shut in her face.

"Lexie, I told you to leave." Angry she hadn't listened to him.

"Are we really going to speak through a door?" She asked but he didn't reply. "I am leaving you alone, I'm just sitting in your hallway."

"Leave." He felt his anger rising.

"No, your grandma invited me to stay and I'm going to stay where I am."

He let out a sigh of frustration running a hand through his hair. "Lexie, I am in no mood today, I told you I wanted to be left alone." He had to take a deep breath or he would burst out crying. _Why is she being difficult, I can't handle this, I can't handle anything not today! I can't take care of her today._

"John, I love you and I'm going to be here. Just like you are always there for me."

He angrily opened the door. "I don't want you here Lexie! Ok I don't-not today!." He sobbed.

"John," she was coming to comfort him.

"If you don't leave, then it's over!" He said but froze in shock. Regret spread throughout his face.

He saw her move as if he had punched her heart and a sad look came into her face before she reverted to her mask. She looked down to the floor and unclasped her necklace and took off the ring and handed them to him.

He was still recovering as he felt her hand on his. He opened his fist and saw his gifts to her. His tokens of love, and he got angry that she could just give them up so easily after all they'd been through. After he never gave up!

"So that's it then!" He barked and stood tall at the door way.

"John I understand that your emotions are high." She said with a tight jaw, and inhaled.

"I told you that I would be with you until _you_ didn't want me anymore. If you were giving me an empty threat then we should just breakup because that shit doesn't fly with me. The fact that you even uttered those cluster of words is heartbreaking enough. Now that you have no hold over me, I can remain here as your friend."

"Lexie!" He pleaded.

She turned away, and fell against the wall; falling down slowly and at an angle that made it seem as if the wall could swallow her hole. _It'd be so awesome to be *Kitty Pryde right now._ Once on the floor she closed her eyes tightly and opened them grabbing onto herself.

"Lexie I-" her nails dug into her forearms and she began to breathe heavily. He tried to touch her face, but she turned away.

"You said you wanted to be left alone John." She trembled out. He held his hand out suspended in the air. _So close, yet so far away_.

He sighed and went back to the room. His palm was hurting and he didn't know why. He slowly opened his fist and saw the ring and necklace were still in his hand. He slammed them on the nightstand and yelled out his frustration, throwing the glass cup against the wall. "FUCK!"

All Lexie could hear was her heart beat, it was getting louder and louder and it seemed to be getting faster. She didn't understand how that was possible. Her heart was broken; it broke as soon as he spewed those awful words from his mouth. She knew he didn't mean what he said; she could tell it just came out of anger. She could understand why he was angry. She could understand wanting to be left alone. She pushed him too far. She was going to stay no matter what until she was asked to leave by Mrs. Drake. If she had given in how many more times would he say that to her? Would he abuse the power?

* * *

John knew he was crying, but had only realized it when he felt a teardrop fall from his cheek. He decided to go shower. He put the water as hot as he could tolerate and just stood there for a while. Then he broke down and punched at the tile all the while shouting. He took a deep breath and continued showering, never noticing the blood until the perfectly white towel now had blood on it. He got out his first aid kit and bandaged his hand. He got ready into sweats and a plain t. And saw he had a message.

Jenny: *We are leaving to the cemetery I know you don't want to come, Lexie is still in the hallway*

*Thanks Jen*

Jenny: *I love you Johnathan, please don't shut her out too*

*I love you to Jennifer, I'm sorry I wish I was as strong as you*

*You are strong*

He fixed up the bed and brushed his teeth. Then he looked at his hand and got angry. _Look at what you did! She's going to be so upset; __You broke her heart, she's already more than upset. Devastated._

He sat on his bed and buried his head in his hands and let the tears fall freely. He didn't understand. He had told himself that having Lexie in his life would make him happy. He was happy, he was beyond the moon happy. He didn't think he would be this affected this year, now that he had her. He thought he would be better. But no it was the same thing for the past four years, he would drink himself stupid and feel horrible this whole day. He felt so much hurt and anger, he thought he was over this. Now he didn't even have her, this day was a curse.

Lexie knew if she didn't change her body position then someone passing would see that something is wrong, if they hadn't heard any of their conversation. She sat Indian style and placed her shaking hands on top of her thighs, and calmed her breathing down. Her eyes wouldn't open though, they were glued shut, knowing if she opened them she would start crying. Her mind was a hurricane, nothing made sense, every thought was incoherent.

He eventually stood up and slowly opened the door. He saw Lexie bring her hand up to her eyes as if to wipe away some tears. She calmed her breathing and looked down, bringing her chin to her chest deep in thought.

_No these are happy memories, and I wouldn't trade them for the world._ She smiled to herself. Every thought in her head was trying to tell her to take her pill for an anxiety attack. She knew it would be a downer if she wasn't panicking, it would be a way out, a way to stop from feeling even if momentary. But she was happy, even if things were bad now, she wouldn't want to go back.

He came out and kneeled in front of her. She looked up and then back down, trying to think of what to do. He held out his hand and she accepted it. He was leading her to the bed but she walked over to the couch. She sat and kept her head down, she didn't want to look at him. She was going back to her old self and suppressing her emotions she had to bury them deep within her. Otherwise she would completely break, and she wouldn't let him see her that way.

He came to kneel before her and lifted her chin up. She allowed him to touch her but she turned to look away. He cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes as tear fell.

"Does your hand hurt?" She asked refusing to look at him.

"Not when I touch you." She breathed out a laugh and shook her head from his embrace.

She grabbed his bandaged hand and gently kissed each fingertip. "Is it really bad?" She asked placing his hand on her lap and holding his hands by the fingertips. He shook his head no. "Sit with me," she said pulling him up she scooted back and angled herself so he could lie on her shoulder and she could hug him.

She didn't tell him anything, he wrapped his arms around her and began to cry. She turned to better embrace him, causing her back to eventually ache, but she just let him cry, and didn't loosen her grip. She felt his grip relax, and his breathing changed. "John? John?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's get you to bed." She softly told him.

"Bed?"

"Yes, come on!" She stood up again and helped support him. She led him to the bed and pulled the covers back.

He sat on the bed and sat there tears filling his eyes. "Will you please stay with me until I fall back asleep please?"

She smiled and sat on the bed kicking off her shoes. He was pulling the covers back for her but she stopped him and lay over the covers. Tears fell from his eyes, she scouted next to him and wrapped an arm around him and pulled his head on her shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her hugging her tightly and he began to silently cry. He loved when they held each other like this, he remembered his mother and Jenny used to hold him this way when he had a bad dream, or something upset him.

He looked up at Lexie, and she was looking at the ceiling, while caressing his hair behind his ear. He had wanted to talk about it with her; these emotions but every time he wanted to, he backed out. He felt like he had no right to complain or talk about the good memories he had of his parents. Lexie never had any of that, all she had were bad memories. And now she had a family that could give her all of the things that he couldn't have. He felt pain; pain of the memories that would never be, smiles that he would never see. They weren't going to be here when he graduated, when he got married, they would never meet Lexie, they wouldn't see what type of man he was going to become, to see him have kids. Just like with Jenny.

She turned a little to embrace him better and then inhaled deeply. He felt a warmth engulf him with each breath she took slightly tightening her hold on him.

_*"Wake up, my love  
Today I heard some bad news  
Just what are we all supposed to do?  
I won't let them get to you_

_I don't wanna go out on my own anymore  
I can't face the night like I used to before_

_Take my well worn hand  
Let's lock ourselves away  
We'll never, ever step outside  
We'll curl up in a ball and hide_

_I don't wanna go out on my own anymore…._

That was the last thing he heard, as her soft voice lured him to sleep. He woke up with his eyes closed and felt one of her still hands behind his ear and another lightly on his shoulder. He tilted his head up and smiled that she fell asleep still comforting him. He carefully lifted his head up and saw that he had drooled on her shirt. He felt embarrassed, but she seemed so peaceful. Her lips were open slightly, he smiled thinking of all the times he would wake up before her and just watch her.

He was going to give her a kiss and pull the covers over her but stopped at the sight of her tear stained cheeks. Everything came back and he lightly kissed her and she smiled and turned her body more towards him. He sat up more and wrapped his arms around her while he stared at her lovingly. He kissed her again and let his lips linger on hers, and nuzzled his nose into her neck. She must have been really tired.

He was happy he left the lamp on the nightstand otherwise it would have been pitch black. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already three. His stomach felt empty, it was empty. The light was reflecting something shiny and he looked closer only to realize that is was Lexie's necklace and engagement ring.

He got angry and took a deep breath in. He had no right to be angry, he brought this on himself. Lexie had told him, and made it perfectly clear she would be with him until he wanted out, but they would be friends. _I will remain here as your friend._

He felt a new sadness and his eyes watered. If only he had called her to come over, if only he had just told her he didn't want to speak, he just needed her to hold him. He began to kiss her neck and unbutton her shirt. She smiled and stretched out arching her back subconsciously accepting him like many mornings. He got out from under the covers and continued.

"Lexie." He kissed her neck, his hands reaching the buttons at her stomach.

"Hmm?" She moaned and blinked her eyes open. It took her a while to realize what was happening. "John?" She breathed bringing her hands trying to pull her shirt back on.

"Please Lexie! I need you. Even if it's the last time." He said forcing her shirt off of her shoulders and kissed her collar bone while running one hand down her spine, the other holding her by the hair. He brought his lips to meet hers. It started out tenderly, but it became more frantic, needy. He wanted to know she still loved him, that she wanted him, that she still felt the way he did. He was hurt and angry.

"Jo-" She was going to protest.

He attacked her lips and was trying to pull her shirt off past her elbows.

She pushed him back and her hand cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry, we can't. We need to talk first, and I understand you don't want to talk right now. Can't I just hold you in my arms, until you're ready?"

"I'm sorry." He dropped his head and leaned into her touch as tears began to fall.

She wiped them away with her finger and leaned up to kiss him very softly on the lips. "No apologies necessary." She kissed him with more force.

"I don't deserve you Lexie." He said pulling away and sitting up.

She pulled her shirt over her shoulders. She pulled him to lie down, "You are smart, kind, generous, caring, compassionate, passionate, brave, funny, athletic, an amazing boyfriend, fiancée, lover, photographer, and cellist. You are when others need you, you are a great listener, you are a great friend, brother, uncle, and grandson. We all love you very much. I love you, you are an amazing man. You are perfection, how is it that you don't think you deserve me?"

"But you hate me right?"

"No!" She caressed his cheek. "Never!"

"But I hurt you Lexie! I promised you I would never hurt you! I told you I would do anything to make you happy. I hurt you!" He began to sob.

"Shh, it's ok John! It's ok." He composed himself and pulled away. "Do you want to talk about it?" He thought for a while and nodded. She pulled him back to her shoulder and turned to hug him.

"Yes, you hurt me in more ways than one. Yesterday I was afraid you wanted to break up with me. Then when you called me from the party, and I heard how drunk you were. All you kept saying was that you loved me and that you were sorry. I thought the worst; and even though you kicked me out, were rude to me, and threatened me, that is not what upsets me. It's the fact that you felt as if you could not come to me. That you didn't want to talk to me, that you didn't want me here. I love you John, I'm going to be here no matter what, that is what's in a marriage vow."

He sat up, "You still want to marry me?"

"Yes, would you like me to repeat my list of reasons?" She turned to cup his face. "John, no one ever said relationships were easy….Do you still want to be with me?" She asked quietly.

He lifted himself so he was looking down on her. He caressed her face and leaned down to gently kiss her. "I'm sorry Lexie, I thought I would be better this year." He reached the night stand and grabbed the ring. "Will you still have me?"

"Yes," she let him slip the ring back on and then they shared a loving kiss. She looked into his eyes. "I think we should change the date. Not because of this, I actually wanted to talk to you about something, but we can do that later." She leaned up and kissed him. "Ok?" He nodded and kissed her once more, breathing in her scent.

He placed his head over her shoulder, wrapped his arms around her and he snuggled deeper to her embrace, relishing being in her embrace, happy that he still had her, that she still wanted him.

"Will you talk to me?" He asked.

"What you like me to talk about?"

"Death."

She slightly tensed, and then relaxed. "It's rather silly what I think."

"Tell me."

"Knowing that it is inevitable does not make it any less frightening. It's the fear of not knowing how I'm going to die. I wouldn't want to know either: living in fear of what you know is going to kill you. I like to believe that when one dies, we do not go to heaven or hell. I like to believe in past lives, like reincarnation. I like to believe that we'll meet the people we lose again. *Vera Lynn said it best. In a way it makes your belief of things happen for a reason, plausible. Like some people are meant to meet or come into one another's life at a specific time in their life."

"The concept that there is a Heaven or Hell; I like that idea only for the fact that it would be nice to know that your soul is just at peace. No evil, no worries, eternal happiness, a dream. I like the concept that there is a Hell and people who commit horrible things, go there and suffer. I really like the movie What Dreams May Come. Hell in that concept is *not the result of a judgment made against a person, but rather their own tendency to create "nightmare" afterlife worlds based on their pain."

He got off her shoulder and turner her inward to face him. He repositioned himself so that he was staring at her and he cupped her cheek. "What's it about?"

"Soul-mates and in heaven you can create your dream, and visit other people's dreams. I believe that Hell has a nine circles element to it. But in the case of tortured or tormented souls Hell is their own nightmare. A husband goes to Hell to save his wife, who killed herself. I mean there's more than that, but I would just end up telling you the whole movie not doing it any justice. It's a beautiful movie."

She brought a hand to rest between his cheek and pillow and used her free hand to wrap around his shoulder. He closed his eyes and gave a small smile at her beautiful concept. He opened his eyes and leaned in to kiss her forehead and resumed his position.

"When I die, I wouldn't want people to mourn my death. I would want them to be happy for me, and celebrate my life. Can I tell you something honestly?" He nodded. "I know that if your parents were here, they would love the man you have become. They would love you, because you are their son. They are not truly gone if you think about it. They are in your heart, your mind, you are a part of them, a combination of them both. You carry their genes in you. They are you, Jenny, Nicky, Nate and Noah. It's the beauty of science. As long as you keep their memories alive they will never be gone John."

His lips came crashing on hers; he pulled her on top of him and rolled them over once more so he was on top. He slowly and longingly kissed her. He ran his tongue across her lip and she parted them willingly. Her arms wrapped around his head pulling him closer, he pulled away and peppered kisses all over her face.

His stomach growled making a horribly embarrassing noise. "I'm going to go ask the maid to bring you something to eat ok? I'll be right back, I promise." She kissed him and sat up. She was fixing her shirt when he sat up too.

"I'm not hungry." His stomach growled again.

"I'll ask Gail to make you some soup." She kissed him and tried to pull away but he kept their lips together. Just touching, nothing else.

"I'll be right back." She said pulling away, but he refused to let her go.

"Can you call for it from your phone, or would you like to come with me?" She asked, and he picked up his phone and sent a message. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door and Lexie went to answer it. "Thank you Lacy." Lexie told the maid holding a tray. She placed it on the table and John came to quickly eat.

"Eat your plate." She grabbed her plate and sat on the couch with him.

"I'm sorry Lexie, I was just very overwhelmed. If I'm being honest, I felt I had no right to complain when you have your past. I guess, we used to be alike in the sense that neither of us had parents and now you have a family that will be there for everything my parents won't." He said looking down.

She moved over to embrace him and cupped his face. "They are going to be your family too. I know I call them mom and dad, but it is more of a term of endearment. Yes, I do view them as such, they have done so much for me, but….We are still very much alike."

He hugged her. "I am sorry for my behavior, I-"

"Shhhh, please don't apologize. I understand."

"But-"

"Shh."

"So how drunk was I?"

"You were very incoherent, unresponsive; I believe I received a total of 50 calls."

"_50_?" He asked holding her.

"It was around 40. But I just let the last 10 go to voicemail. I'm sorry."

"Can I listen to them?" He kissed her forehead.

"Mhm," she replied, "I only got to listen to the first ones."

He got her phone and looked at the voicemails she had. He saw there was only one long one and decided to play it.

'_He-y sssexy Lex! I jus-I miss you. (coughing) Hello? Hmm.' (taping sound followed by a rustling noise; silence) _

'_Hey John!' A girls voice was heard. 'Why are you out here alone?'_

'_Leave me alone Taylor!'_

'_But you always want me around…I remember what tomorrow is.' She told him softly. 'Where's Alexa?' She sneered._

'_Home. Asleep, I should go with her.'_

'_Why don't you come with me, I live closer? I still remember how to please you, how you liked it when I would take you in my mouth.'_

'_I ne-ed to go.'_

'_I can take care of you Johnny, she failed you. She isn't here.' (Rustling noise, something was brushing up the phone. She moaned)_

'_Stop!' He barked. 'I don't like you Taylor I never had any feeling for you! Leave me alone!' (Nothing)_

He dropped the phone on his lap and he felt fear take him over. He quickly picked it up and looked at the screen. The delete button was flashing before his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to delete it, and every fiber of his being was telling him to press that button. She would never know, but he would. He closed his eyes to think, he wished he could think. He didn't even remember that happening. _Be honest._

"Anything funny yet, or is it just like a bunch of rustling noise?" She smiled and looked up and her smile fell. "What's wrong?"

He sighed deeply and reluctantly handed her the phone. "It's the longest message on there," he said trying to keep the quiver from his voice.

She looked at it and then him. She stared at him as she got the phone. He watched as she gave him a small smile, confused, anger, to impassive. She didn't move, she was staring at a spot on the floor. He saw her break again, he caused this, this was his punishment. _Her leaving you will be your punishment._

She was trying so hard not to bring her nails to her face and scratch until she could feel the skin break, if she could feel it at all. _Think of how great the pain will feel, it will numb your feelings._ She brought a hand to her forehead and dug them into her skin. _No! He still loves you, he told you, he could have deleted the message. _She breathed out and her hand dropped to her side.

"Thank you for telling me." She said distantly.

"I don't remember that happening, I swear I would have told you." He said desperately.

All she could do was nod, and focus on her breathing. He pulled her in for a hug, but she didn't return it. "Please talk to me." He pleaded.

"I'm not angry with you John, you obviously didn't encourage her affections." She said emotionlessly.

"We didn't kiss, she just got a bit grabby." All she could do was nod and hold him. "I am the one who pushed you away. You didn't do anything wrong, I should have called you, we could have been doing this the whole time." She vigorously nodded her agreement. He pulled away and lifted her chin up. "I belong to only you. I will never be unfaithful to you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Alexa," he pleaded. "Talk to me, tell me how you feel."

"How I feel is irrelevant," she responded. He lifted her head up and raised an eyebrow. "I am going to have to learn to deal with these emotions: jealousy, hurt, anger, pain. They will pass, and they won't matter anymore. There is no point in taking my anger out on you, or crying like a baby, physically hurting myself. I know you love me, I don't know why; there is no point in making a big deal out of something small."

He hugged her tightly. "Look, today isn't about me, or my pathetic feelings." She said pushing him back a little. "I'll be ok, I promise."

"Lexie, I'm so sorry that I-"

"John! Stop! You have nothing more to apologize for. You have already done it and you are forgiven. The reason I want to just let these emotions pass is because," she exhaled. "I know this is going to be a constant struggle between us. Women trying to be with you, and I know that you will never be unfaithful to me, but I cannot hold you accountable for other people's actions. You know what I mean? Like when you didn't get mad at me when Will tried to kiss me."

"But we talked about my feelings."

"Yes, and I already told you how I felt. There is nothing more I can do, or you can do."

"Can I hold you?"

She looked up and gave him a small smile. "No but I can hold you." She said lying back and pulling him with her. "Ok, maybe we should move to the bed or my back is going to hurt."

He chuckled and helped her up, he stopped her from moving and hugged her resting his chin on top of her head. "I was such a fool to think that I could get by this day without you. Can you- would you like to come to the cemetery with me? I always go the next day, but I want to go today." He said looking down.

"I would love to John." She kissed him.

"You're going to stay the night?" He asked frightened and gripped her tightly.

"Yes, I'll ask Cat to pack me a bag and have Sawyer deliver it."


	48. Chapter 46

**A/N: Please forgive me for my long absence. Life got in the way, plus I realized that my goal of writing one more chapter and jumping further into the future was laughable. I wanted Lizzie and Darcy to meet at least once more. I write the story as it pops into my head, and I spent a lot of time writing this and the future chapter in bits and pieces. **

**Again all apologies. But thank you so much to all of you who fav, follow, review and just read my story. I will not to wait so long until the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Rated M line breaks for those who want to skip over it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights belong to Jane Austen. I'm just using her wonderful characters for my own amusement. **

Ch. 46

John was staring at Lexie, trying to read her poker face. She was in nothing but his sweater and her panties. He was in his shirt and boxer briefs, this was going to be the tie breaker.

"Two cards," she placed two on the floor. He handed her two, and traded his cards.

"You first," he told her.

"Full House" She smiled, he looked down and she had two aces and three kings.

"Straight." He started taking off his shirt. He smirked as it went over his head flexing his pecks.

He had let her win, trying to tempt her. It had been almost a month since they had sex. Although she didn't do it on purpose, Lexie wasn't making their arrangement any easier by tempting him only to turn him down, each and every single time. Of course he had gone longer without having sex. But he wasn't lying when he told her he was addicted to her. She was like a drug that made him feel good emotionally and physically.

"_So you want to push back the wedding day?" He said sitting down on the couch. _

"_Yes, but we can talk about it later, it's not urgent." _

"_Was it because of me?" _

"_No! Of course not!" She grabbed his hands. "I told you I thought of this before that." She said referring to what happened with Taylor. _

"_Then why?" _

"_That's what I want to explain. If you don't want to wait as long as I do then I'll understand and we can reach a compromise I'm sure. It's your decision too; if we can't then we'll stick to the original plan. I'm the one changing her mind for purely selfish reasons."_

"_Is it someone else?" He asked thinking about Rich or Will. _

"_Would you like me to tell you?" He nodded, "Only you, mon tout" she leaned in and kissed him, and he smiled against her lips. _

"_Go ahead." He chuckled. _

"_I was thinking of getting married after our first year of college. Anne got into Yale, which is two hours away from Harvard."_

"_What's she going to do after we get married though?" He said understanding. _

"_Mary and Gina are going to apply to colleges in New York next year. Please do not think she asked me to do this, I haven't spoken to her about anything. I just think it would help me a lot if I lived with her, in more ways than one, and it would be easier to plan a wedding. You could live with Hurst. We could live within a certain distance of each other. I mean if everyone agrees." _

"_There's more isn't there?"_

"_We are going to move to a different state, and go to college….and will be meeting new people." She said hesitantly. _

_His eyes showed his anger, but he kept his demeanor, and tried to think of it from her point of view, like he knew she would want him too. He was baffled, but he was in love with her and he would do almost anything she asked of him. "I'm trying to understand but I don't." _

"_I'm not saying that we should break up, or separate, or take a break. Unless you want to. You said that I was the only girl you've ever loved. But you told me you loved me before you knew me. Though I do not believe your words are false, I just have this…__irking__ feeling…. Johnny Depp." _

"_Johnny Depp?"_

"_Essentially if you fall for another person, chose them because you wouldn't have fallen for them if you really loved the first."_

"_You're afraid I'll meet someone." He sighed frustrated and brought his hand to his face. "How many times do we need to talk about this?" He asked trying to control his anger. _

"_Well besides the prenuptials, this will be the last time. If we can stay together a year; no sex. Even though I'm the one who moved us into that part of our relationship, and I'm the one that initiates it most of the time." She giggled, "Oh, then this will be the last time we talk about it." _

"_Like I said this is a discussion, my word isn't law. It's just that though I have come to see that people can be happily married, and grow old together. I don't want you to think somewhere down the future that I held you back, or prevented you from something. I don't want you to resent me."_

"_This is about the jacket."_

"_I feel responsible that you weren't in any sports this year because you were-are dealing with me." _

_He hugged her and kissed her forehead lovingly. _

"_I wouldn't change anything for the world. Would you?"_

"_No. I know that we'll fight and argue, though we haven't really yet, but I want you to love me forever, and never hurt me intentionally of course. I want you to want me, and need me. I never want to feel unwanted by you; I feel complete when I'm with you. You are everything I would ever want, everything I hope for. You are the only one who knows all of me, and you make me very happy John. You accept me with all my flaws. It's just…"_

"_You overthink." He stated, and she nodded stiffly. "I am not happy about it, but I know I lost some of your trust, which is understandable. I know you don't blame me, but that little voice won't let you forget what happened, either way I will wait as long as you want to." _

"_You didn't lose my trust John. Reality just reared its ugly head." _

_John was a part of her. She owed so much to him, she did trust him. She knew she never could never hurt him even if he left her completely broken, it was a risk she was willing to take. John made her happy, and she wanted to be happy as long as she could. 'Before the inevitable happens.' She thought, and cringed. She hated these thoughts. He was right the message was a plague in her mind. It invaded her dreams and became nightmares. She just hoped that this deep powerful connection she felt with him would be enough to keep them together, that no matter what at the end of the day they loved each other and nothing or no one could break them apart._

_He could understand her hesitation. He had royally fucked up and he knew it. She had insisted she was fine but he knew better, he could tell by the way Anne was treating him. He will always remember the fear in her eyes when he told her about cheating on Cindy, what was that saying once a cheater always a cheater? She stopped calling him after her nightmares, the last time he couldn't handle what she told him, and she knew it. To know that she had to live with the images of him and someone else was heartbreaking enough. She was holding more in, his instinct was to push her to speak about it, but Hurst told him not to. She was speaking to Anne and as long as she spoke to someone that was what was important. Not his pride._

They were celebrating their anniversary and spending time together before they parted ways for Spring Break. They dressed very casually and bought a pizza to eat at the park. They made it back to his house by 7 so they could watch the kids, Jenny had a date and Lexie and Nicky helped her get ready. The kids had fallen asleep and his grandmother had taken over. He was teaching her how to play poker and challenged her to make it more interesting.

He flexed his muscles, and he could hear her inhale softly. He smiled smugly, her eyes were black and she was lightly biting her bottom lip.

"See something you like?" He smiled smugly.

She blushed a deep red and shyly smiled. She got on her knees and bent over. "Yes," she giggled. "Do you want to play again?" She picked up the cards.

He slightly frowned. "Not really." She smiled.

"Thank you for letting me win."

He laughed, "I thought it would help you learn better."

"Is that all you thought?" He shook his head no. "Tell me," she softly said.

A shy smile played on his lips and she bent over again closing the space in between them. His breathing hitched as her lips tenderly kissed him. "Tell me." She looked into his eyes.

He gently grabbed her and leaned in. Wanting to be closer he sat up on his knees, squeezing her to him. She was still trying to resist him, but he needed her. He needed to show her how much he loved her, and there were no words to describe it. She would never know how sorry he was, and he knew he should honor her wishes but Lexie hadn't stopped him yet. He pulled away and ran his fingers across her swollen lips.

**-M-**

"I could tell you," he kissed her. "Or I could show you." He waited for her to make the next move. Her hands nervously made their way to the hem of the sweater.

She slowly peeled it over her head. "Does this help?" She smiled and he gave her his panty dropping smile in approval. She stood up and slowly took her panties off. "How about this?"

He looked up at her, his mouth slightly parted and nodded. His hands snaked up her thighs to her back. He placed kisses on her stomach and her hips. "Go sit on the bed."

He stood and followed her as she walked backwards, their eyes never leaving each other. Her legs hit the bed and she fell sitting, he gave her a bruising kiss and gently pushed her back. He was determined to make her feel how he felt being with her, to never have her doubt his feelings. Loved, worshiped, special, that's what he had to show her. He peppered kisses, licked and nibbled her all down her neck, her shoulders, everywhere. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, the way her body responded, her whimpers and moans encouraged him. His hands softly grazed her skin, as if he was afraid to touch her. He finally made his way to her hips and she waited for him to kiss her center, but he kissed down the side to her right thigh.

His lips made contact with her scar and she let out a strangled moan but he didn't stop. It was long and lovingly, his lips didn't miss one inch, making her shiver. He repeated the process with each scar even the small ones. He was trying to replace her memories with good ones.

He reached her feet and she giggled and squirmed. He moved over to her other leg. Working his way back up, he paused. He looked up and saw her chest was rising and falling. Her hands were bunching up the sheets. He licked his way up her thigh, he could see her juices glistening down thigh. Her smell was intoxicating and he licked his lips greedily. He was so close to kissing her, he forgot about his task. He kissed her pelvic bone and she moaned. Her hands came to force his head down, but he grabbed them placing them at her sides.

He continued to kiss and nibble up her body, lingered at her breasts, up her neck. He went down to kiss her lips but jerked his head up at the last moment, and then lowered his head. She went up to meet his lips and he pulled away again, chuckling. She grabbed him by his hair and brought her lips crashing into his. He moaned and pressed his erection against her thigh, causing her to squirm under him to get her hips in the right place. "John, please." She begged him and lifted her hips up while trying to pull his briefs off.

He gave her a soft kiss and smiled against her lips. Standing he pulled her to turn around on her stomach, and push her to the middle of the bed. She eagerly complied and waited with her hips in the air. He groaned and grabbed her cheeks squeezing them tightly. She moaned pushing herself back into his hands. He pulled her legs from under her and her hips came crashing to the bed. Crawling up behind her, he began trailing kisses from her leg up her back causing her to whimper. "John," she begged as her legs shook violently.

He reached her neck and turned her head to kiss her. He pulled away and kissed down her neck, biting her at the base to her shoulder blades. He continued making his way down her spine. She began to moan deeply, and was arching her back as he got to the small of the deep curve, he licked it and her hips bucked forward. She begged him again in tears. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed him.

He sat up and pulled her back with him. He turned her around and kissed her forcing her down on the bed. He pulled his briefs off. He crawled on top of her, peppering more kisses along the way. "I love you Alexandra."

"I love you Johnathan." She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, tasting him almost breathing him in.

His tongue invaded her mouth fiercely tasting her. She drove him wild; she pushed him to his limits, and released a fire within him he never knew he had. He wanted Lexie to feel the same; his hand cupped her sex and messaged her folds. She moaned as he slowly and torturously moved his hand in a circle, he could feel each shiver as she was nearing her release and stopped just before she found it.

She cried out of frustration and forced him on his back. He always forgot how strong she was, she didn't say anything as she straddled him. She rubbed herself on his erection and he shut his eyes, hissing at how hot and wet she felt. He grabbed her hips causing her to stop and pushed her to sit on his thighs as he sat up. He pulled her in to give her a deep kiss and rolled her on her back. He positioned himself at her entrance and smoothly sunk into her. They both moaned deeply.

She arched her back and his arm snaked under her to hold her in position so he could thrust deeply into her. "You're so beautiful, so perfect, all mine!"

-**END-**

* * *

She was coming back to her senses as he stilled and spilled his seed into her. She vaguely heard her name even though she was sure he had yelled as loud as she had his. She felt him thrust a couple of more times to ride out their orgasms, and her body jerked under his. He slowly peeled himself off of her to lie on his back. She turned to lie on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you ok?" He asked kissing her forehead.

She nodded yes, "I could use some water." She said breathlessly.

He nodded and gave her a deep kiss. He got up and started to look for his clothes.

He walked back to the room, the smell of what their love making was still in the air. He made his way to the bed. Lexie was lying on his pillow hugging it for dear life, but she had fallen asleep. He kissed her and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. He left the water next to her and observed the state of his bed. The sheets had wrinkled and he could still make out where they had been for the past hour and a half.

He pulled the covers over her and turned off the lamp. As if she could feel him, Lexie stirred in her sleep and came to lie on his shoulder when he lied down. She gave him a sleepy kiss and nestled in his arms.

Lexie woke up trying to move but John's arm was wrapped around her shoulder. She smiled and snuggled into his embrace. She recalled last night's events and sighed contently. She carefully got up to look at the time. It was 10 in the morning; she had slept for about 6 hours. She looked at him and kissed his slightly open lips. He smiled and tightened his grip on her, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she relished being in his arms.

She carefully got up and went to the restroom, gathering her panties and John's sweater on the way. As she made her way back she began to wonder if she was doing the right thing by pushing the wedding back. She wanted nothing more than to wake up and fall asleep with John every day. Spend each day with him. She always dreamt peacefully when he was there. Not having sex didn't seem to appeal to her anymore. Not that it ever did, she loved sex it was one of the greatest feelings in the world. At the time she had convinced herself that it was a good idea, but now she realized she was never going to be able to resist him. Yes, she had done it so far, but each time it was a bigger challenge. She would have given into temptation, a thought that troubled her.

Temptation, the very reason the idea came to her head in the first place. Although she now had hopes for the future, she was not naïve. Evil lurked in every corner, every shadow. There were hundreds of Taylors out there, men and women. She pushed those thoughts out of her head. He loved her, and she knew it. She climbed back into bed and placed her hand over his heart; she felt a surge rush through her. All those other girls may have had his body but she had his heart.

"Yours." He answered sleepily as if reading her mind. He placed a hand over hers, and pulled her to him.

_Maybe fairytales do exist. _She smiled and contemplated on how to repay him. She knew what she was going to do before sleep took over.

* * *

He woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and saw Lexie carrying a tray to the coffee table. He stared at her butt as she bent over. Almost as if she could see him, she stood up and turned around smiling.

"Good morning." She made her way to the bed.

"Very good morning, but it would have been better if I woke up next to my naked fiancé." He smiled and then pouted. "You even showered without me. How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long, I wanted to get some food in you. I thought you would be hungry." She smiled as she crawled on the bed to straddle him.

"Very hungry," he smirked.

"Well after last night and this morning I figured." She kissed him and tried to fix his bed hair.

* * *

*"_I am colorblind,  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready, I am ready, I am ready,  
_

_I am taffy stuck and tongue tied  
Stutter shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready, I am ready, I am ready,  
I am fine  
_

_I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded and unfolded and unfolding  
I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready, I am ready, I am ready,  
I am fine  
I am fine  
I am fine"_

She had forgotten about this song. It wasn't until she showed Cat, Cruel Intentions that she remembered it. It was mesmerizing. It was her. She would play this song every night ever since. This song made her think of her relationship with John. She had let go and grew with him, he let her let herself go. But he had yet to see all of her. She was still so afraid if anyone knew the real her they would run. She was a monster after all. A creature unworthy of his love. Unworthy of everything he had to offer her. Unworthy of him.

That is how she knew that they would withstand all of the obstacles that would be placed in their way. How she knew that he loved her as much as she loved him. That there devotion was more than skin deep. He felt as if he was unworthy of her. That she deserved better than him. But neither of them could see this until now. They both loved each other so much they wanted the best for the other. They were both letting go, letting go of all the negative feelings. They were made for each other. _Yin and Yang, two halves of one. _

He watched in awe as she played, exposing her true feelings. Willing to let him see her this way. Willing to cry freely in front of him. He understood everything she was trying to tell him, and he was never more in love with her than this moment. He walked up to her without saying a word and kissed her deeply and lovingly. He accepted all of her. All her flaws whether they were real or imaginary; and he knew she accepted all of him, his flaws, demons, his faults; they loved each other and accepted the other as they were.

* * *

Spring Break:

"Hello father, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"William." He stated coldly. "I thought you were going to the beach with the Bingley's."

"No, I want to spend some time with Gina before I go away to college."

"I recently joined the country club here, so we might be spending most of our time there."

He just nodded his agreement; he refused to tell him that Charlie had stopped speaking to him after he came clean about his involvement in helping Caroline. He didn't understand, Charlie had a new girlfriend and he seemed just as happy. He was just glad that Charlie didn't resort to violence. He focused all of his time on school work. At least he was getting better grades.

"Oh my gosh!" Gina said excitingly but calmly. Will watched her make her way to a group of women and then he saw her. She was standing with her father and brothers. He frowned and paused to look at his father, who was already smiling and making his way towards them. Now he understood everything.

He stiffly followed behind them. As he walked up to them, Lexie's eyes found his. He was surprised, she seemed happy to see him. She gave him a small smile and hug. After introductions were made, Gina broke off talking to Louis, and the fathers spoke, while Kevin's went to say hello to some friends.

"Hey Will, how have you been?" She said pulling him to the side.

"Good," he replied tersely.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said, and he blanched. "I just wanted to let you know I am sorry for my behavior at the hospital. It was very petty of me. But thank you for your involvement."

"Georgie told me about Kitty." He said angrily.

Although Gina was no longer angry with him and Rich, she had called him and told him some pretty nasty words when Anne and Alexa spoke to her about his involvement with Kitty. He in turn felt betrayed by them. Didn't they know what a secret was? Couldn't they figure out it was in Gina's best interest not to know?

They were interrupted by her father who asked if she would not mind if the Darcy's joined them. Will didn't get to speak to her, for she was talking with Gina and Louis. He would speak to Mr. Burton and his father. Even Kevin tried to converse with him, but he was still angry. Luckily his father was too engrossed to notice.

* * *

She was meeting Gina for lunch at a small café they had discussed yesterday. Louis and Sawyer came with her, Louis had something to do. Louis split towards his destination and Sawyer walked her to the door of the café. He sat at the entrance and she scanned the room. She saw Will in the corner and reluctantly made her way up to him. He looked up as she approached.

"It seems as if we have been set up." She said sitting down.

"Alexa," he nodded.

"It is proper etiquette to stand and pull out the chair." She said grabbing the menu in front of her.

"I didn't think you would have welcomed my effort."

She smiled. "You are right of course, but I would think it is drilled into your brain. Hurst and John do it all the time. As well as most of their friends, even Rich was brainwashed."

"Brainwashed?" He smiled.

"Inculcated," she amended. He tried to search for the meaning. "Drilled into? Instilled in?"

His jaw tensed but nodded. She received a message and looked up at him.

"Are you mad at Gina for the set up?"

"No," he hotly replied.

She placed her phone down as the waitress approached them. "Hi! Are you ready to order?" She asked Will ignoring Lexie completely.

Lexie placed her order first and then Will. When their drinks were brought out, Lexie took a sip and made a face, but said nothing. Then their orders came out, both had ordered sandwiches. She looked through hers before she bit into it.

"Was your order fine?" He looked over it and nodded. "Would you mind getting the waiter's attention? For me to do it would be pointless."

"What else can I get you?" She came up leaning towards Will. Lexie noticed that several buttons were unbuttoned and Will must have had quite a view.

"Yes, I'm sorry but you got my order wrong." Lexie spoke up and cleared her throat. Will looked down embarrassed that she knew he was looking.

"What's wrong with it?" The girl Sandra scoffed.

"You tell me, seeing as how you wrote it down. Please start with my drink and tell me what this is?"

She placed her glass in front of her. He watched as the girl glared at her as Lexie sat perfectly postured, no emotions, waiting. He couldn't describe the feeling that came over him but it was cold, and the girl seemed to have noticed it to. She shrank in size as Lexie's eyes bore into hers. The girl hesitantly pulled out her notepad and then took a sip of the tea.

"I asked for _un_sweetened tea. I also asked for a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, and mustard not mayonnaise. I also believe I asked for no onions and no cheese." The girl didn't say anything. "Now pull out your pen and retake my order."

"Don't you think you were a little too harsh?" Will asked as the poor girl walked away. "I think you've been spending too much time with your grandmother." He was hit with a cold feeling again and looked at Lexie, she reminded him of a statue.

"Ironic that you're the one trying to teach me manners," she glanced at him. "Had she done her _job_ properly in the first place all of this could have been avoided. But she chose to flirt with you, even in my presence."

"We're not together." He said tersely.

"What ever happened to good work ethic? Don't you think there are other people who would want her job, or need it, and will do it better?" She said ignoring his comment.

"Do you attack girls when you go out with John?"

"I've never had the opportune moment. They knew how to do their job properly. I am a firm believer in treating people the same way they treat me. I do understand that people make mistakes. I mean Catherine is a waitress and it took her a while to get the hang of things. You know she gets paid to do a simple task. *It's not rocket science it's brain surgery!"

He made a face. "It's from an episode of the The Simpsons." She glanced at him and saw his smile. "Do you watch that show?" He shook his head no. "Ok, long story short. Man wants to take a man's brain and put it into a robot. So he asks his assistant to hand him an ice cream scoop, you know to scoop out the brain. This man is 123 years old, and his assistant is like, "Ice cream scoop?" The man answers, "Dammit Smithers this isn't rocket science it's brain surgery!" She started giggling and he had a full smile.

The waitress came back and waited for Lexie to approve her lunch. Lexie thanked kindly and she left in a hurry.

"You should smile more often Will, you have these dimples, and it suits you." He blushed, and his smile fell.

"_You're _telling me I should smile more?"

She turned serious and gave a curt nod. "Look we are supposed to be making amends, otherwise Gina's effort is fruitless." Lexie said.

"Why do I get the feeling making amends is the last thing you want to do?"

"In my eyes you wronged me. Though I know you had good intentions I didn't care. You hurt my feelings. I just needed time to get over these feelings." She told him.

"So you're over them?"

"Yes. I have discovered that I am a very bitter person. A trait which I loathe, it makes me want to…" She closed her eyes in pain. "To know I am this way… I hate that I cannot overcome this, I try, I do try. But my mind tells me, 'it is a just and natural feeling'. Only after analyzing the situation and seeing things from different perspectives, can I move past it. At the moment of impact or injury, emotions get in the way first, so it takes time. Some things take longer than others. I still hate being wronged, especially if I did nothing to deserve it." He saw her hand tensing but before she made a fist she flexed her fingers.

He looked at her and placed a hand over hers in understanding. She gave him a small smile.

* * *

Lizzie had been waiting for Jane to get out of work. She came downtown to buy a new book for the week, but it did not take as long as she had planned. Kitty had offered to come with her but she told her that she wasn't going to have any extra time to do anything. She decided to enter her favorite café, this was her home away from home.

Things since the divorce had been hard for her. Lydia didn't seem to care either way until her mother told her she couldn't afford to buy her clothes each week. Jane or at least that is what the person in her body responded to had changed. She hardly smiled, and hardly spoke to her. All she focused on was work and school.

"_We managed to find a nice apartment for you girls until you find a house. It is close to Jefferson Academy." _

"_Jefferson Academy?" Jane asked._

"_It was a private school, but with so many families moving away in order to stay open they opened up their doors to the surrounding neighborhood." _

"_Couldn't we go to a normal school? You know where there aren't a bunch of rich kids." Lizzie asked. _

"_Aren't you a snob?!" Cried Dan teasingly. "Those kids can't help it that their rich, Lizzie." _

_She didn't know why but that comment stung her. She had never thought of herself as a snob, but then Kitty's voice rung in her head. 'I've never seen her act as high and mighty like you do!' Did she really have such a high opinion of herself? Yes, yes she did. She thought she was better that Lydia and Kitty, because they were silly and immature. She thought she was better than Lexie in the sense that at least she was normal. She even thought she was better than Jane because she was not naïve. _

_The first day of school was a glimpse into the rest of the school year. The building just screamed wealth, and class. She soon found out that although the school was now a public school, there was still a separation of class amongst the students and most of the teachers. The rich kids only hung out with their kind and the others with their own. It reminded her of Pretty in Pink._

_She didn't know that Will and Charlie went to school here until she got home and Jane was crying one day after school. _

"_What's wrong Jane?" _

_After she finally calmed down, she answered just above a whisper. "I-I saw Charlie today." _

"_What, where?" _

"_At school," she took a jagged breath. "He was with a-a girl." She sniffled. "You should have seen them, they looked so happy, so in love." _

"_I'm sorry Jane." Was all that came to her as she wrapped her dearest sister in a hug and caressed her hair._

_The next day she had been on the lookout for Charlie, Caroline and Will, hoping that she would avoid Charlie and Caroline, and run into Will. So they could talk and so she could thank him. But she never saw them, after two weeks she finally asked her friend Carla about them. _

"_Of course I know who they are. The whole school does." She giggled. _

"_Yea, cuz I've been here my whole life." Lizzie laughed. _

"_Oh yea, I forget that you're new here. It seems as if we've been friends forever." She laughed. "Will is totally hot, in like a mysterious kinda way, and everyone knows to stay away from him. Unless you want to anger Caroline. Believe me you don't. I've seen firsthand what she can do. Our freshman year, she posted an old embarrassing picture of a girl that had a __crush__ on him all over the school. Poor girl she was new and it's not like she was any real threat, but Caroline had to set an example." _

"_Wow I knew she was bad but that's just evil!" _

"_You know them?" Carla asked. _

"_They went to school with me for a while back in Texas." _

"_Oh yea…. Will hardly speaks to anyone, he's so serious so I can't really tell you much about him. He's like a shadow." She giggled. "Charlie is with his new girl, who knows how long that will last." She scoffed. _

"_What does that mean?" _

"_Charlie is a huge player, once he gets what he wants he's out the door." _

"_Really but he's so nice and seems so sweet?" _

"_Yea, he's cool and everything, but the latest gossip is that he has a new girlfriend. The last one lasted about two weeks? And the one before one week; he hasn't always really been that way. But he's cute and when his family hit the bigger bucks that seemed to help him get more girls. I guess he just got more confident with each girl." _

"_Did you ever date him?" _

"_Na, he's not my type. I'm on Team Will." _

"_Team Will?" _

"_Yea, he's like Edward, and Charlie I guess is like Jacob. They each have their own fan clubs and they don't like each other for now."_

"_For now?" _

"_Oh yea, I forgot you don't know. Yea a while after the new year, they just stopped hanging out." _

_Out of curiosity, knowing that Alexa's family were neighbors with the Darcy's she asked about Louis and Kevin. _

"_Do you know the Burton's?" _

"_Everyone knows about the Burton's. Don't you read the paper?" _

_Lizzie shook her head no._

"_Ok, so the Burton's are billionaires, and they live here in North Park, near the Darcy's. Lately they have been seen in town more, but they are very private people. I think I heard that the boys are homeschooled, and their new daughter, who is their cousin lives in Lamb-a-ton-Texas…." She thought for a while. _

"_Do you know the girl?" She asked Lizzie. "Her name was Bennet too!" _

"_She is my half-sister." Lizzie said reluctantly. "But we don't talk. So I don't know anything about her or her new family." She stated and Carla nodded believing her. "Please don't tell anyone."_

* * *

"I know how you feel, but I am ashamed to say that I do not feel bad about my resentment." Will stated.

Lexie smiled. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to see someone get there just desserts. Karma… A part of me doesn't. You know? Like a part of me knows that those people deserve to pay and suffer for their actions against me. Those people will eventually get what is coming to them. In this life or the next."

"What do you think my punishment to be?" He teased.

She smiled. "You had good intentions, but that doesn't mean I was not hurt. '_The flames are all long gone, but the pain lingers on." _She sang, "Goodbye Blue Sky-Pink Floyd," she said turning her head to look anywhere but him.

Lizzie came in and saw Will and smiled. Finally she had a chance to speak to him. He was smiling and was showing his dimples. Then he saw what he was smiling at or rather whom. Although she couldn't see her face, she knew that it was Alexa. Her auburn hair was still short and parted, but she could tell by the way she moved. Lizzie wanted to run out of the restaurant, but somehow managed to find a seat far enough so she wouldn't be noticed, but close enough to see them.

As she sat and watched she tried to fight her tears that were threatening to escape. She noticed Lexie wearing a letterman jacket and she realized it must be John's because it was in Lexie's school colors and she could see the reflection of the ring. They were still holding hands and Will was still smiling. She pulled out her phone and snapped several pictures of them. Lexie turned her head exposing the side of her face, but they were no longer holding hands. She took another picture. She couldn't believe Lexie would cheat on her fiancé.

They spoke a while longer and Lizzie thought she was going to break. Will was still looking at Lexie in awe. Then she got a phone call, and hung up quickly. Lexie was looking through her purse and gathering her things. Will stood up and Lexie followed. She gave him a big hug and waved goodbye giggling. Lizzie felt as if she was going to break. She hopped that he would leave to but he sat back down. It was getting late and she was supposed to meet Jane in a couple of minutes. She gathered her things and slowly maneuvered her way to the door. She could have sworn she felt his eyes on her, but brushed it off.

_Great now I'm going to be seeing her everywhere_. He thought as he caught a glimpse of brown curly hair walking towards the door. He texted Lexie so she could get his number. He smiled to himself and got his things and left. When he got home he was in a happier mood, and knew he had to get in touch with Rich.

* * *

Kitty made her way to the door. She rang the bell and waited in anticipation. The seconds seemed to drag into minutes, minutes into hours, before she heard her mother screeching. The door swung open and her mother engulfed her in a comforting and welcoming hug. She relaxed into the embrace and returned it.

As she entered the apartment she noticed how small it was and how uncomfortable her sisters seemed to be in her presence. Jane tried to act like her normal self and greeted her warmly. Lizzie tried to act happy and Lydia failed to hide her disdain. After she said hello to all of them her mother and Jane pulled her aside to bombard her with questions. Jane's were about her and school. Her mothers were all about Lexie, and the occasional insult.

Lizzie remained quiet and observed Kitty and was surprised to see how much she had changed in two months. Almost everything she did reminded her of how Lexie would have done something. From the way she sat to how she spoke. She seemed calmer and mature, she was even dressed differently.

"Oh here I got you guys something. Everyone at school wanted to say hi so they made each of you a card." Kitty stood and took out three envelopes. She passed them out, as Jane and Lizzie tore theirs open, she noticed that Lydia didn't even bother to glance at hers.

"Thanks Kitty! This is so thoughtful." Jane told her.

"I actually prefer Catherine or Cat." She stated, and Jane nodded awkwardly.

"Ok, so I have the whole day planned." Rose broke the tension. "We're going to go shopping, and then we can go out to eat, and then out for some ice cream." Lydia looked as if she were about to explode.

"We really don't need to go mom, we can all just hang out here." Kitty assured her mom.

"Oh nonsense! I miss you Kitty. You are still my daughter! Even though that witch stole you."

"I missed you too mom," she said following her into the kitchen. "Please don't talk about Lexie that way, she has done so much to help me and the baby."

"WHAT A SLUT!" Lydia was heard behind them but by the time Kitty turned around she was already half way to her room. The door slammed shut, and Kitty slumped into a chair.

"Oh Kitty don't worry about Lydia, things have been hard since the divorce you know. I mean we're stuck in this apartment, and Jane and Lizzie have to share a room. Lydia lives in a closet, and well we're struggling to get by." She cried.

"Things will get better mom, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel." Kitty smiled.

"Why is Lydia upset?" Lizzie asked walking into the kitchen. "The neighbors are gonna complain about the music."

"Oh you know how sensitive Lydia has been lately." Her mother chided in and continued to work around the kitchen.

"Lately?" Lizzie giggled. "I guess I did notice a _slight_ change." She smiled but no one smiled with her.

These were the times she always thought about her dad and it made her sad. She still remembered the hurt look in his eyes when she decided to live with her mom. She thought about how lonely he must be, and like her have no one to tease and talk to. She had wanted to stay, and things probably wouldn't be so bad. But she found herself questioning her whole life.

She spoke to him once a week, much to her mother's disapproval. Jane had yet to forgive him, but would say hello, and I miss you. She had stopped telling him that she loved him and would always say me too. Lydia was the only one who didn't talk to him and her mother. She tried to understand how each of them felt and be compassionate towards their feelings, but she couldn't. She still didn't forgive him either, nor did she trust him but she still loved him. It seemed as if she was the only one, and that thought made her feel bad.

* * *

Things got easier as the day progressed. Kitty was on her toes, feeling as if she were caught in the middle. Rose and Lydia were relentless, Rose towards Grace and Lexie and Lydia was picking on her. Jane was all smiles and was paying a lot of attention towards her and Lizzie would often participate in the conversation, but she was in her own world.

Kitty felt all of this animosity towards her coming from everyone, even her mom and Jane. She couldn't place any of it. Did they all blame her for what happened? Did they blame her for breaking up the family? _Is this how Lexie felt?_

She had to sleep on the couch, which hurt her feelings somewhat, but she was already uncomfortable here. She contemplated calling Sawyer to come and pick her up. Today it was just going to be her and her mom. Jane had to work, Lizzie and Lydia were going to their friends house.

"Here Kitty, I found all of the baby clothes!" She said pulling Kitty into her room. Kitty looked around and saw a bunch of totes and several pictures in the trash bin.

"Why are you throwing these away?" She asked leaning down to pick up several pictures.

"Why would I want _those _pictures? I'm just glad I have the time and chance to finally get rid of them. It will be like she never even existed." She said to herself.

Her mom turned to open another tote and Kitty looked at the pictures. Though there were not many, they were photos of Lexie. Several were of just her and several were of all of them. She noticed that Lexie didn't smile in any of the photos and she looked like she was placed in the pictures but not actually there. She put them back in the trash can and made a mental note to get them later.

By the time Rose was finished the whole bed was filled with clothes.

"Oh I can't wait to be a grandma! You have to let me stay over a couple of days in order to help you out!"

"But-"

"Now I know Alexa will fold eventually; if you beg her and I'm sure we can convince her that it is in the best interest for the baby."

"Mom-"

"Now, now, no buts. She is supposed to be smart, I'm sure we can convince her otherwise. Now I know this clothes is old, but what you need to do is randomly bring up the discussion of the clothes. You know be like, 'Oh mom gave me a bunch of baby clothes, will you help me put it away?'"

"Th-"

"Then just mention how old it all looks, and how sad it is that they have to use hand-me-downs. Oh! Imagine if it's a boy! Oh that would make everything so much easier! You know she's going to buy you things. I just need you how to make her feel guilty."

"Mom!" Kitty said fiercely causing Rose to stop whatever she was doing. "I um Imnotkeppinit." She mumbled.

"What?"

She sighed. "I'm not going to keep the baby. I'm giving it up for adoption." She said with her head held high but her eyes were downcast.

Rose threw the clothes she was holding down to the floor. "You need to keep it Kitty! You wanted to spread your legs like the little slut you are and now you have to take care of your mistake. Take advantage of Alexandra's help, use her and you can get whatever you want."

Her words stung her, but she had learned how to mask her emotions. "Lexie said-"

"Don't listen to that little bitch. I can't believe she told you to get rid of it! I should have expected something like that from that slut!"

Kitty chose not to say anything. Lexie taught her when to pick and choose her battles wisely. Rose's hate was more than skin deep, and she was just happy not to be on the other end of it. She silently agreed with everything but her mind and heart told her that her loyalty lied with Lexie and not her mother. At the same time she felt as if she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her mother had sacrificed so much, and while she was living the good life, her sisters and mother were suffering.

As her mother kept speaking and giving her advice on how to manipulate Lexie, she knew none of these tricks would work on her. Lexie wasn't what her mother thought her to be. Lexie thought about everything first before she acted. Lexie was not emotionless, but at the moment that was the only word she could use. Lexie would see through her BS if she had decided to approach everything as her mother dictated she should.

But she knew that if she even tried it, Lexie would see through it and she would lose some of her trust. She couldn't, no! She wouldn't do that. Yes, her mother loved her and she finally knew that. At the same time however she knew her mother was using her as a pawn. It was amazing how close she and Lexie had become, how attached she became to her. Although Lexie still did not acknowledge her as a sister; a fact which bothered her greatly, she considered Lexie as one of her best friends and her only sister.

If she compared her relationship with Lexie to that of hers and Lydia's, even Lizzie and Jane; she would have to say that she was closer to Lexie. Lexie listened to what she had to say, she took an interest in her, she cared about her, and Lexie pushed her to be her best. Lizzie had Jane, and she thought it was her and Lydia, but it was always just Lydia, she just followed along, a shadow. She know understood why Anne and Mary were Lexie's sisters, but she couldn't hate them.

* * *

"Hey Lizzie, are you still looking for a job?" Carla asked her.

"Yea, why what's up?"

"Great, well my company got hired to cater a party tomorrow, but three people got sick last minute. I told my boss I knew someone who could fill in." She said hesitantly.

"I will do anything you need me too!"

"Well the thing is…it's for the Burton's." Carla breathed. "But the pay is really good."

Lizzie was quiet for a while and contemplated. She didn't want to serve Alexa, and her family. But she needed the job. "Ok."

* * *

Lexie was dressed in a black tight halter top. The shirt showed off her curves perfectly, but was still modest and she was wearing a cream colored ruffle skirt that went from above her hips down to her knees. She was wearing John's letterman to give her strength and black flats. She was walking around and noticed Will was standing by himself next to a tree.

"Hey Will!" She went up to him and hugged him. "Where are Gina and your father?"

"My father is getting acquainted with the other guests and Georgie ran off as soon as we got here. I thought she went to find you." He said looking around.

She giggled, "I see." Was all she said, knowing where Gina was, "Can I ask you something? You do not need to answer but the voices will not be happy until I ask." He nodded.

"Why do you like to be alone?" She looked into his ice blue eyes, he saw that she really was just curious.

"Why do you like to be alone?" He rebutted.

She looked out at the guests. "I like the solitude around strangers, I can be myself. But I like to be around my friends and family I find that is when I have the most fun."

"I don't have friends."

"I'm your friend, as are Anne and Rich. Even Gina; you just need to reach out and see them as more than just you're family. In my opinion, your friends are those who make you smile and feel good about yourself. Like family, they will always be there for you. I know that we don't' know each other but I consider you a friend."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yes, I think we are very similar, the same difference." She giggled.

"That doesn't make sense nothing can be the same but different."

"_If _we had the same interests, and likes, dislikes. Then we would be the same, except you are male and I am female. Or like vanilla ice cream and French vanilla? Or is it vanilla bean? Either way; they are both vanilla, have the vanilla taste. But one is yellow and the other is white. Ok, there is a slight taste difference, but only if you want to be a snob about it."

They both broke out laughing. "Isn't it better to smile and laugh?" She told him.

* * *

Lizzie watched the whole interaction between the two with a broken heart, but kept working. She wouldn't put Carla's job on the line for her mistakes, plus she needed the money.

She watched Lexie and Will make their way to the center of the party and tried to keep herself busy. Praying that they wouldn't see her.

"Hello Elizabeth." She heard behind her sometime later. She almost dropped her tray, but Lexie had been quick and helped her catch it. "I knew from Catherine that you were in Colorado, but it's amazing what a small world it is."

"Alexandra." She replied stiffly.

A smirk appeared on Lexie's emotionless face. "You should speak to Will, I know he would love to see you."

"NO!" She yelled and several people turned to look at them. Lexie tensed, and then relaxed. "Please."

"He still loves you very much, you need to talk to him." Lizzie blanched as Lexie walked away.

She kept glancing towards Lexie to see if she would move anywhere near Will. Several times she almost dropped her tray, but luckily no one noticed.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Darcy." Lexie smiled as she walked up to him.

"Alexandra," he bowed and held her hand.

"Alexa please. Gina is like a sister."

"Gina?"

"Georgiana." He nodded.

"You have two wonderful children Mr. Darcy. William did a good job in raising Gina."

He turned sharply to look at her, and noticed how impassive she was. He was still trying to search for anything to say.

"People make mistakes of course, but there is still time to make amends, before it's too late and one day you're old and all alone. You're children want nothing to do with you, when you finally want them around, but they are nowhere and then you die alone. It's a sad reality." She looked around when there was a commotion near the house, "Would you like to meet my grandfather?" She turned and asked him smiling. All he could do was nod.

* * *

Lizzie had to take a small break, she made her way towards the trees. She had to process what Alexa had told her. Was it possible that Will still had feelings for her? Did Lexie know something? Were Lexie and Will just really good friends and did not have any chemistry between them? She didn't have enough time to think.

"Lizzie?!" She slowly turned around with a forced smile. She saw Gina and Louis walking hand in hand out of the tress.


	49. Chapter 47

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reads my story, favs and follows and those who review! I apologize for my typos. I just get too excited to post, though I reread my chapters I only catch the typos on my phone. I guess seeing it on a smaller screen makes it more obvious.**

**Guest: Sorry for the confusion. Right now they are on Spring Break, in North Park Colorado. Where Lexie's family the Burton's live, and the Darcy's (Will), Bingley's and Gardiner's. The Darcy's and Burton's are neighbors. Lexie, and the Bennet's are from Lamboten Texas, and the Bennet's had moved to Mesilla New Mex. But after James and Rose divorced the women moved to North Park, near the Gardiner's. Hope this helps. Oh and Kitty traveled with Lexie to Colorado, yes Will and Charlie now live back in North Park.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I wish it was longer, but I wanted to post something sooner for all of you who read! Hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: Does contain drug use. I will put a line break in the beginning ***W***.**

Ch. 47

*Hello my sista from another mista! Do me a huge favor?*

Lexie: *Hey G! What's up?*

*Can you and Louis come over tomorrow?* She waited for a while, she had already asked Louis but she had yet to ask Lexie.

Lexie: *Yes, any time after 12? My mother wants me to go with her to the country club O_O

*Perfect!*

Lexie: *What are you planning?*

*Who me? 0:)*

Lexie: *LOL, that wasn't what I meant... BUSTED! More like :{[ You should just tell me now, you know I don't like surprises, well you guys don't like when I'm surprised*

*I was going to tell you! I invited Lizzie over, and I'm hoping to get her and Will alone ;:)*

Lexie: *OOOO! 3 it! I'm going to send it to John, LOL. Anyways…I knew there was a reason you kept telling Will he should try the hors d'oeuvres. (*)Nooice!*

*So you saw her! Why didn't you tell Will? Or me? You know he's still moping! :(*

Lexie: *You forgot the mustache. Yes. She didn't want to see him…yet…or at least while she was working? Who knows how normal people think. I told her that she needed to speak to him though, and how he feels about her*

*WHAT!*

Lexie: *I thought she could use the encouragement. You need to tell him that she's going over tomorrow*

Lexie: *Hey you told her that he liked her too, well in winter*

"Hello?" Lexie said.

"What do I tell him? What if he gets mad?" She asked trying to calm down.

"You know I'm all about telling the truth, but you can tell him… you ran into Lizzie the other day when you ditched us, and invited her over."

"Ok, that's good. What if he asks why I didn't say anything sooner?"

"Um…. You weren't sure she was going to be able to make it and didn't want to get his hopes up. But then that gives him a bit of false hope, or it will crush his hopes? _Fuuck. _Did you tell her Will would be there? If she knows he will be there, or might run into him, then it is a good thing. She wants to talk to him. Of course maybe she will back out last minute." She said as an afterthought.

"Lexie-"

"Point is; it means she has feelings for him too."

"Are you sure?"

"Well it's a hunch, but if she wanted zero chance of running into him, she should have asked you out to a lunch. Or anywhere but the house your brother lives in."

"Makes sense, makes sense." She said agreeing as she processed the information.

Lexie broke out giggling. "It seems as if I have been brainwashing you Gina."

"I like it, my friends think all the phrases and sayings make me cool. They love when I show them the links you send me."

"As long as it's innocent enough. You know you don't have to be like me, you are special being you. Just because I do something does not mean you should. Do it only after thinking about it and only if it makes you comfortable."

"What exactly are we talking about Lexie?" She said trying not to giggle, she loved teasing Lexie.

"Relax I'm not talking about the birds and the bees. I mean in all aspects." She said seriously but Gina could hear the smile in her voice.

"I know, thank you. Now back on track, what to tell William?"

"Sorry," She giggled. "Also, when are you telling Anne? I'm mentally dying over here! This is torture!"

"You promised on pain of death! Just be happy you were allowed to tell John."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm going to bother Louis about it. I'm sure he can try to convince you." She laughed.

"Ha, I'd like to see him try. Now back to Will."

* * *

Lizzie was driving up to the Darcy's house. She would never tire of the scene; it looked even more beautiful than it did covered in snow.

She was shown into the living room, the maid asked her to wait, that Gina would be here shortly. Lizzie decided to sit and look around the room. She was really nervous, she knew that there was a huge possibility that Will was here and she wondered if she would see him.

Gina walked in a while later and gave her a warm hug. "Hello Lizzie! Thank you so much for coming! I'm glad you could make it."

"Hey Gina, thank you for having me."

"I hope you don't mind, I have other guests, we're all in the sunroom."

"Sunroom?"

"It's really nice this time of day. The sun is in the perfect place, so the lighting is perfect, but it's not scorching hot."

She just nodded, feeling embarrassed. "So who else is here?"

"The Burton's," Lizzie tensed. "Relax, Lexie knows you're here this time. I know she can be intimidating, but you just have to get to know her. She's a really great person. The reason I wanted to come get you, is that I would like you to speak to my brother about me. You see, Louis asked me out and I said yes but I'm worried about how William will take it."

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to do that. I think it would be better if you spoke to him about it."

"But he'll listen to you!"

"I can't promise anything. I mean I haven't seen him in over two months."

"I know Lexie told me about Catherine. All I'm asking is that you try. I would have asked Lexie to do it, but he would say she is biased because she has John."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Thank you!" She pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'm waiting to tell everyone until he knows."

"But Lexie knows?"

"Of course her and Louis are really close. Well Kevin and she are also close, but it's different. It's different for everyone I guess. Well you'll see what I mean." She giggled. "Sorry, I don't mean to ramble." She giggled again and pulled them along the hallway.

She entered the room that had huge windows looking into a garden. Lexie and Louis were sitting in a couch facing two chairs and there was another small couch facing the couch and seats. They were facing the windows. Lizzie looked around the room and noticed Will wasn't there, but she kept her smile.

As they walked in, Lexie and Louis stood up to greet them. Lexie was wearing tight skinny jeans and a loose halter top. With her short hair, her shoulders were exposed, and the sleeves went past her palms. The only thing keeping it on her were two stings that went around her neck and crossed at her back. She had pink Born Twyla Scalloped Ballet Flats on, and John's letterman was folded over the arm of the couch.

"Hello Elizabeth," Lexie curtsied. "You remember my brother Louis."

"Hello Elizabeth, it is nice to see you again." He smiled and bowed.

"Hi, it's nice to see you guys again too." She smiled.

"Please sit, tea?" Gina showed her to a couch.

She was going to say no, but saw Lexie glance at her and then at the cups around the table. She had a strange feeling to accept. She looked down, there were already five cups. She thought about Kevin and Will. She was going to smile at Lexie to show her she got the message, but Lexie was already looking towards Louis as he spoke.

"Would you like sugar or honey?" Gina asked her.

"Sugar please."

There were two male voices coming from the other side of the door and Lizzie sat up straighter. The doors opened and she noticed that Lexie and Louis stood up and she followed.

"Our party's now complete!" Gina beamed.

"Hello Elizabeth," Kevin bowed.

"Elizabeth, hello." Will stuttered.

"Hi Kevin. Hi Will." She smiled at both of them.

Will made his way up to her and shook her hand. "How have you been? How is your family?" He asked and then cast a glance towards Lexie. Lizzie looked on reflex and saw Lexie take a calming breath and turned to speak to Kevin.

Will started to sit down and she followed.

"They've been good." She smiled at Gina accepting a cup and plate.

"So you live in Colorado?" Will asked unsure.

"Yes, we live in the city. Next to Jefferson Academy." He turned startled at her.

"Oh that's where Will goes to school!" Gina beamed and Lizzie turned to noticed she was sitting where Lexie had been. She looked across from her and Lexie and Kevin were speaking on the other couch, but their conversation couldn't be heard. She took a calming breath. _Is it that horrible to see me Alexa? _She thought.

"Really? I haven't seen you there. I thought you went to a boarding school like Gina." She turned back to Will.

"Yes, I go there. I've been spending my lunch time in the library studying." He slightly smiled as she nodded and smiled.

"So Lizzie, how long have you been living in here?"

"For two months, it's really lovely here. I like the weather."

"Oh, yes it is nice. Sometimes I wish I were home schooled. I'd get to wake up whenever I'd like." She giggled.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Louis piped in.

"Don't listen to him," Kevin added. "We only go to class for 3 hours, and then we can do whatever we like."

"Yes and we need to wait for our friends to get out of school."

"Yes, poor us," Kevin laughed and Lexie giggled.

"Let's all agree to disagree right now and call it a tie." Lexie giggled. "All of us go to different types of schools and I'm sure all of us have our likes and dislikes."

"I agree." Gina giggled.

"So what's it like to go to a public school?" Louis asked Lizzie and Will.

"Gina, I'm really bored. How about we do something?" Lexie said a while later.

Lizzie tensed at how rude Alexa was, but Gina just giggled.

"I wonder why." She said teasingly.

"I'm just getting really wound up being in here. I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

"Do you guys want to come outside with us?" Gina asked her and Will.

There was a slight tension in the room, and Lizzie couldn't bring herself to look at Will. On the one hand she wanted to talk to him, but on the other she was really nervous. He had been really nice so far, but then she remembered the way he looked at Lexie. He was probably just being nice, because of Gina.

Lexie anxiously stood up. "Do you guys want to stay in here alone, while we have our fun?" Will turned towards her.

"What would we do outside?" Will smiled.

"Anything is possible through imagination." *She brought her hands up together and arched them apart, smiling hugely. Everyone but Lizzie and Will laughed and she shrugged, and turned around to get her jacket.

Lizzie's eyes widened, Lexie's shirt was backless, the straps from the front crossed at the upper back. It almost looked as if she wasn't wearing a bra which was crisscrossed, but the bra hugged her back. She couldn't believe that Lexie would wear something so revealing. She could tell Will had glanced, and she turned away in anger.

Kevin stood to help her put on the jacket. "All we have to do now is sing the imagination song." She giggled. *"I-ma-gi-naaatiooon, Imagi-naaatiooon, I-ma-gi-naaatiooon. Imagination! Imaganatioon." She sang in a baritone voice.

*"Are you going to take us somewhere or not!" Louis yelled and again everyone but Lizzie and Will laughed.

"South Park?" Lexie looked at Lizzie and Will back and forth and both of them were still dumbfounded. Will because he had never seen the show, and Lizzie because she had never seen Lexie behave so strange.

* * *

"Ok, Cedrick is back," Lexie said. "So here is the list, we will meet back here in…what do you think G?" Lexie looked up at her.

"I think 40 minutes."

"I think we should make it less," Will said, not being happy that Gina was partnered with Louis.

"Well the property is big, and there are 20 items." Lexie amended.

"Shouldn't you have only told Cedrick to go out a certain perimeter?" Will asked as an afterthought.

"Yes, I've done this with Nicky and Nate. But I thought since we are all adults here, and we could handle a larger arena. I let him decide the distance of things and set up flags not pass."

"Remember, you can't split up. Keep track of the time, if you're late you're disqualified. There is a piece of paper with each item. So collect the paper, and leave the item. If you get lost use your cell phone, and call Cedrick, his number is on the list." Lexie gave each group a piece of paper. "Oh yes, so 40 minutes," she giggled. "Oh the flags are neon orange."

They each entered the forest in different points. Lexie was partnered with Kevin, and Will was set up with Lizzie all by the genius mastermind of Gina. She was going to tell Will about her and Louis, but he was still upset about Lizzie. She didn't want him to feel left out. Anne had Hurst, Lexie had John; Rich still had strong feelings for Lexie, but was at least trying to move on.

She thought about Lexie, and cringed. It was as if she could still feel the pain in her ear from when Lexie yelled in excitement. She giggled.

"What are you thinking about?" Louis asked her.

"Lexie's reaction." She smiled and giggled when Louis shook his head.

"I'm happy to see her so happy," Louis said. "Who knew she could yell so loud." He chuckled. "I feel sorry for John." They both giggled.

"I hope you don't think she was happier than me?" Gina teased.

"No, I liked your reaction better." He stopped and kissed her. He smiled as the blush spread across her cheeks.

Lizzie and Darcy hadn't spoken a word yet. She was looking at the list as if it her life depended on it. She was trying to think about how they ended up together. Lexie suggested them coming outside, and she was positive that Lexie was going to be paired with Will. Gina chose Louis, and Lexie picked Kevin, so that left them.

"Can I see the list?" Will asked her and she almost tripped from being startled. He caught her by the hand.

"Sorry, you should watch out for… rocks." She stood and handed him the list.

"Yes, rocks can be quite dangerous." He teased and she smiled as she lightly blushed.

"I-"  
"Ho-"

They both giggled.

"You go ahead." They said at the same time.

"How"  
"I ju-"

"Ladies first." Will bowed his head.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for what you did for Kitty. I've wanted nothing more than to find you and thank you so much. Not just for me, but my family. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

He looked upset. "Kitty let it slip that you were involved and I asked my aunt. Please don't be mad at them."

* * *

"Ok Lex, please tell me when can spread apart or something. We will only win if we cover more ground."

"What makes you think we have any competition?" She giggled.

"Well Gina and Louis might try to find some things to throw suspicion off of them. We are all assuming that Elizabeth and Will are going to hit it off right away. It might be awkward at first for them but they might find several things."

"True, true. Sure we can split up, but if we get caught we're going to lose."

"How about we keep within speaking distance?"

She walked further away, "_Suurrre_. Shouldn't we be the adults and have kept Louis and Gina apart? I mean Anne is always keeping an eye on me and John."

"Don't you find it annoying?"

"Well no, she does it out of love. If she did it to be a cock block, then I'd be furious."

"Lexie!" He laughed, "What?!"

"I mean… isn't that what it's called? What I mean is that the proper thing to do would be to wait until marriage to have sex. So that is where she is coming from. But she knows the decision is mine to make, and she supports it. I think she just likes to treat me like a kid. Now where Hurst is concerned, I am very positive, like 99.09 % that he encourages Anne. What do you think about me and John?"

"You're right it's up to you. I do it, and I can't tell you not to do it. Plus I'm still getting to know you." He teased.

"Good, as long as you don't judge me." She giggled, "Yes, had we known each other longer, this conversation would be really awkward. One thing I could never talk to Hurst about is my sex life. Well I don't tell anyone anything; they just know I have sex. But never Hurst, it is a don't ask, don't tell kind of deal."

****W****

"That's cool." Kevin said. "So, how would you feel if I wanted to smoke _weed _right now?" Kevin smirked at her.

"You know the smoking can ruin your lungs and all that other bull right?" She asked and he nodded. "Feel free, can I take a hit?" He faltered in his step. "What? I'm not a complete square." She giggled. "I tried it once with Hurst. Ok, well several times." She laughed.

"Wow, I guess I don't know you. Does John do it too?"

"It did influence a lot of music, artists, and writers. He dabbles a bit in it. He doesn't do it around me because he doesn't want to give me any. Which is ridiculous. I have a 'Fuck you' attitude towards this. I love him to death, but he is not the boss of me. He does it, why can't I?"

"Not everyone thinks the same as you. I don't want anyone to think I persuaded you."

"I do not believe in peer pressure. Sure I believe it exists as a reason for people to make up excuses, but fuck people! You didn't hold a gun to my head; I make my own decisions, plus I'm the one who asked you. What I mean to say is I won't throw you under the bus. This was my decision and I will own up to it." She giggled. "Now pass the dutchie to the left my friend." She laughed.

"What if we run into one of them?"

"Paraniod already? Must be good stuff." She giggled. "I'll give them the same little speech I just gave you. I hate how it has a stigma on it because it's illegal. Well it's not illegal here. We're just under age." She took a hit and passed it back to Kevin. *"_They just keep holding me, won't let go, holding me, won't let go. I need a hammer, a hammer, a hammer to hammer them down_." She sang. "It doesn't make me a bad person, nor does it make you a bad person. It just makes us feel good."

"I guess." He said nonchalantly, letting the drug take effect. "Did you hear that?"

She just laughed. "No, relax Bro," she giggled. "It's cool, no worries, just chillax." She laughed and took the joint away from him and took another big hit. Her cell phone rang. "Do you mind if I accept? It's John."

"Um, I don't know. Sure." He said not caring, "Keep looking." He took another hit.

"Hey!" She answered happily. "I miss you!" She giggled.

"_I miss you too. What are you doing?"_

"Smoking, we're still at Gina's. Right now I'm partnered with my partner in crime Kevin and we're doing a scavenger hunt. What about you?"

"_Lexie!" He said angrily, and took a calming breath. "Just be careful. I'm just heading home with Pa and I wanted to hear your voice. Are you ok?" He asked concerned._

"I really, really do miss you. Very much, I'm going crazy. Yes, I'm cool fool." She giggled. "I just want to dance and sing. Hey can I ask you something?"

"_I'm going crazy too, just a couple more days. What's your question?"_

"Should I be chaperoning?"

"_Let them have fun, they're both responsible. She helped us out when you were in the hospital." _She could hear the smile in his voice.

"True, true. You are right, I think my Annie senses are tingling though."

"_She does always know when to interrupt." _He laughed and she giggled_. _

"I just meant that, the responsible thing to do would be to check on them, teenage hormones and such. _Hey, Kev! What would you do in the woods alone with a girl? 'Trick question, they're not alone!' _What would we do in the woods alone?" She whispered into the phone.

He gave a low moan. "I could think of several possibilities."

"Sounds promising," she smiled.

"Always."

"John," she breathed and he already knew she was blushing, thinking things up as well.

"Well, we were interrupted last night." He whispered.

"I know, I thought we'd have more time."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight. '_Yes!'_ I'll let you rest, I love you and I can't wait to be in your arms and more." She added softly.

"I love you too, I can't wait either."

"You know that I love you right? You are my world, my universe, my reason to keep living? Wow that sounds so serious. I would still live though, I mean you know what I mean… right?"

"I know you do Lexie. You know I love you right?"

"Yes, I know. I really want to be with you. I don't want to wait to get married, I wish we could just get married now." She giggled. "Mmhh, I miss you in more ways than one."

"Me too baby."

"Fuck, this is hard, I wish I had gone with you."

"Me too, be careful. Call me when you're through playing match maker."

"Hey! Gina is playing match maker. I'm just a pawn. Or spare tire, I like that more," she giggled.

"Mmhh. Je ne peux pas attendre d'être l'intérieur de vous.'' (I can't wait to be inside of you)

"Je ne peux pas attendre soit'' (I can't wait either)

''I love you Alexandra Burton."

"I love you too Johnathan Drake, Mon tout."

"Mon tout. I'll speak to you later."

"Muah." She kissed him.

"Muah." He chuckled and hung up.

* * *

Lizzie and Will broke apart, they could hear Lexie and Kevin laughing. They turned and saw Lexie handing Kevin something. Lexie exhaled a huge cloud of smoke came out of her mouth.

"I wish I could make those cool circles." She could be heard.

"Right! How the fuck do people do that?"

"You could probably Google it." She nodded.

He started humming, "What was that song? I can't get the girls voice out of my head!"

"RIGHT! Plus the beat is fucking sick." She agreed excitingly. "**Ugly Boy by Die Antwoord**, here let me play it."

*_Oo, I love my ugly boy__  
__So rough and tough  
Don't care about anything but me  
Yes I just love him cause he's so crazy  
Just crazy about me_

She started dancing and shaking her hips. She started shuffling her feet and moving her hands, when the rap started. Lizzie coughed loudly, not liking that she was putting on a show in front of her new boyfriend.

Lexie yelled loud and jumped around to see them. She was red and Lizzie thought she was going to run off, but Lexie just started laughing. Lexie just turned around and kept dancing and singing. Kevin was frantically putting something in his pocket. Will left her side and went next to Lexie.

"What were you two doing?"

"Looks like we're winning." She smirked and held up two long pieces of paper.

"Were you two smoking?!" He seethed.

"I was." His eyes widened. "Whatever it's my body I can do what I want!" Lexie said sounding like Cartman, and Kevin laughed.

"Lexie! Gina could have seen you guys." Lizzie threw in her two cents.

Lexie looked at her emotionless and Lizzie felt as if someone threw her into a freezer. She was going to answer but Will spoke.

"I would really like it if you left now!" Will said seriously

Lexie just laughed in his face. "Of course, I'm sure your father will understand. Would you like to tell him, or shall I?" Will turned his head away from her, knowing the truth of her words, and she smiled triumphantly.

"Lexie!" Lizzie said.

"Alexa!" She corrected.

"It's really bad for you!"

"Oh really? Which commercial did you get that from?"

"It's a fact." She said tersely and waited for Will to back her up, but he had yet to move.

"I can understand your perspective Will, but you know better than to think I would influence Gina." She placed her hand on his arm.

"I don't know you at all."

He tensed as she stared at him. Her eyes boring into his, but he couldn't say anything and she sighed and pulled out her phone.

"Hey G, Kevin and I are going to head out….Will caught us smoking, and he's kicking us out because I am a bad influence on you." Lexie turned her back to Will. "Sure." She hung up the phone.

They walked out towards the house and Gina and Louis were waiting for them. "Looks like we won." She turned to Kevin, who was still shocked.

"Lexie, please don't leave. You know my dad is expecting you guys for lunch." Gina begged her.

"Georgie, she was smoking!" Will answered.

"So? I smoke, does that make you think any less of me?" He glared at Lexie and she flipped him off, he had his mouth gaping. "Will, stop it. Lexie didn't even know otherwise we would have already smoked."

"I think you should say good bye to them now Georgie." He said tersely.

"You didn't talk to him!" Gina turned toward Lizzie, who looked stunned, she didn't even have a chance to offer. "Louis and I are dating Will, and they aren't going anywhere. There I said it."

"What! But? When?"

"Believe me I wanted to tell you, but I knew you would overreact."

"We're going to give you some time alone, G. We'll be inside." Lexie said and signaled for everyone to follow her.

"Look Will, just listen to what she has to say." Lizzie told him and squeezed his hand.

"So what else don't I know about you?" He asked hurt filling his voice.

"Please don't pretend to be shocked you know so little. I thought that we were getting closer, but you've shut yourself in so much. I tried Will, I tried, but there is only so much I can do. Even Rich says you've been distant with him!"

"Why didn't you tell me about Louis?"

"You know why. You would only bring up _him! _That's in the past Will, it doesn't define me, and yes he knows about everything, and he still likes me." She said matter of fact.

"Does dad know?"

"No I wanted to tell you first. No one but his family and Lizzie know."

"How do you think he'll take the news?"

"He'll probably start planning the wedding."

"I'm serious Georgie!" He towered over her, but she straightened up and squared her shoulders.

"Please stop treating me like a kid Will. You and I both know why he is here. I'm the one who personally told him about Lexie coming down here."

He looked at her shocked.

* * *

"Lexie," Lizzie said as soon as they were out of earshot, but she just kept walking. "Alexa!" She stopped and Louis and Kevin went to stand protectively over her.

"If you're going to give me a speech about how 'drugs are bad mkay?' then you can save it. I heard in in primary school." She turned to face her.

"Can I speak to you alone?" Lizzie asked hesitantly.

Lexie gave a curt nod and Louis and Kevin kept walking, but stopped a few feet away.

"What has gotten into you?" Lizzie asked her.

"Nothing."

"It's Johnathan isn't it? Or has all the money gone to your head?" Lexie took a step towards her.

Lexie smiled. "I know how you love to assume things so I'll let you think whatever you like. But don't for one minute pretend that you ever knew me." She said and turned to keep walking.

"Please Lexie, you were a depressed girl who never smiled. What else was there to know? It's not like you ever tried to be happy."

Lexie stopped in her tracks and turned around. Lizzie felt cold, under her stare. "I never had a reason to be happy, Elizabeth." She sneered, and then took a calming breath. "Look, the past is just that, the past. I don't have room for hate in my heart Elizabeth, I can't focus on that it's too painful."

Lizzie was confused, "I-"

"Forget it, I don't care. I really don't. Think whatever you want, whatever helps you sleep at night. I'm happy now and that's all I care about. Be happy Elizabeth, that's all I want for you and William." She said sincerely and placed a hand on her.

Lizzie felt a warmth spread throughtout her which ended as Lexie pulled her hand back.

* * *

_Mr. Darcy was lead towards the house by Alexa and then she let go of his arm to great an elderly gentalman._

_"Grandpa!" She happily greeted Mr. Burton._

_"Lexie! I missed you so much!" He hugged her tightly._

_"I missed you too, I'm glad that you could make it. Dad told me you were extremely busy."_

_"Nothing could have kept me away." He caressed her hair as they continued to hug for a while._

_"I forgot my manors." She said breaking the hug and pulling him towards where Alexa had left him. "Allow me to introduce Mr. George Darcy, William and Gina's father. Mr. Darcy, my grandfather Thomas Burton."_

_"Hello it is nice to meet you Mr. Burton."_

_"Hello, please call me Thomas. We're almost family." He laughed and Mr. Darcy glanced at Lexie who only smiled wider._

_"Hey Gramps!" He heard behind him and saw Louis and Gina walking towards him. Louis came to hug Thomas, while Gina and Lexie said hello to each other._

_"Hello Mr. Burton, I hope you had a safe trip." Gina hugged Thomas._

_"Yes, thank you Gina. I'm happy that you and your family could join us."_

_"Thomas!" Mrs. Burton was waving him to go to her party._

_"If you will excuse me, I must go say hello to my wife. George, how about you and your family join us for dinner." he shook his hand._

_"Yes, thank you." He smiled and accepted._

_Louis and Gina took off towards his mother and he was going to leave but Lexie came up to him and wrapped her arm around his. She started to walk and was amazed at how strong she was, she was leading him to a new group. "Hello Mr. Jackson, have you been introduced to Mr. George Darcy?"_

_"I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries earlier." Lexie told him after he had met just about everyone. "I love Gina so much I want to see her happy and you make her happy."_

_He was going to speak._

_"She told me how excited she was that you were going to spend the whole week with her. And I do not want to see her disappointed. I gave you what you wanted and what I want in return is for you to spend time with your children."_

_"Excuse me?" He said affronted._

_"I know why you are here. You want to use her relationship with me to your advantage. I just helped you out. I'm not stupid. Nor is she. She asked me if I was coming, just so she may let you know. I won't pretend to know about your family Mr. Darcy but what I do know is that Gina will do what she can to spend time with you."_

_"I-"_

_"I know I am very opinionated for my age, but I like to think I'm wise beyond my years. Truthfully I'm not; I'm just honest. No reason for all this bullshit, just straight and to the point…. at times." She giggled. "So deal?"_

_"I'm lost." He said truthfully._

_"It happens around me. I put your foot through the door with my family as did Gina. So now you must spend quality time with Gina and Will."_

_"I-"_

_"Like I said I won't pretend or assume anything other than what Gina has told me, but she needs your love. Or to know that you love her and you would move heaven and earth to be with her." She smiled as if thinking of a beautiful memory._

_"You have my word." He said._

_She smiled brightly and he couldn't help but smile._

***Key and Peel Nooice (Nice)**

***SpongeBob imagination.**

***South Park Imagination Song**

***South Park Kyle getting annoyed with Imagination Song. **

***Hammer Bob Marely**

***Ugly Boy-Die Antwoord**

***Italics (last part is a continuation from the last chapter with Lexie and Mr. Darcy)**


	50. Chapter 48

**A/N: Hello everyone! Again sorry for my long absence. Decided to write shorter chapters so I can try to post weekly, so the story will probably; but not hopefully drag on for a while longer. I originally wasn't planning on putting Will and Lizzie together so soon, but since I'm writing this chapter by chapter, ideas change, come and go.**

**So apologies all around because I have an idea and how I want to achieve it but I don't know how long it will take to get me there. HUGE thank you to all of you who follow, fav and review. Even those who read my story. THANK YOU! It means a lot.**

**Guest: I just meant the bowing and curtsying as a form of acknowledgment. I always remembered Geoffrey from the Fresh Prince always bowed but he was a butler. I wanted to show a separation of class, and I honestly couldn't think of another way to do that. (Besides, clothing and the way they often speak) Lexie took an etiquette class because of her school, whereas Lizzie and the rest of the Bennet's did not. So that's why she didn't curtsy. You are right Lexie's shirt wasn't too revealing for a teenager. But for Lizzie to see Lexie wear something like that was just shocking for her because she doesn't know how much Lexie has changed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own P&amp;P. All rights belong to Jane Austen except for OC. **

Ch. 48

_Cont._

"I just wanted to say thank you, for what you did for Kitty. I've wanted nothing more than to find you and thank you so much. Not just for me, but my family. I don't know how I could ever repay you." He looked upset. "Kitty let it slip that you were involved and I asked my aunt. Please don't be mad at them."

He had an unreadable expression. "Please, if you're going to thank me let it be for you. Your family does not owe me anything. I was just thinking about you and your happiness. I felt somehow responsible." He looked down at her and gently picked up her hand and held it in his. "Please you are too kind to mess with me. My feelings and wishes are still the same, but if yours haven't changed tell me. One word from you and I'll never speak about this again."

She smiled brilliantly at him and pulled him in for a kiss. She panicked when he didn't respond she broke away, "I'm sorry I thoug-"

His lips came crashing down on hers before she got to answer. She had kissed boys before, but it was never anything like this. His lips were soft and tender and her knees got weak. His strong arms wrapped around her to help support her. Her hands wrapped around his head. He broke the kiss and just hugged her to his body.

"Is this real?" He asked above a whisper.

"I hope so." She smiled up at him.

He laughed and kissed her again. "I love you Elizabeth." He said into her hair.

"I love you too Will." He pulled away.

"Really? You are not just saying that because of Kitty?"

"No, I knew it before then. I thought that you didn't feel the same… after what happened with her."

"You have my heart Lizzie." He told her looking into her eyes.

She pulled him in for a long and loving kiss. She felt a bit hurt that he would question her feelings. But she could see why he would question them.

* * *

"Hello Kevin, Louis, Alexa," Mr. Darcy acknowledged them as they entered the sunroom. He saw Lizzie enter from behind and waited for his children who did not follow.

"Hello, Mr. Darcy." Alexa curtsied. "Thank you for having us in your home. Gina and William will join us shortly. I don't know if you've had the pleasure of meeting Elizabeth Bennet." Lexie indicated towards Lizzie.

"No I have not," he said looking her up and down. He walked up to her and reached for her outstretched hand.

"Hello Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said sternly.

"It is nice to meet you too Mr. Darcy." Lizzie shook his hand.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" He turned away from Lizzie and asked the Burton's.

"Yes, but we were about to leave." Kevin answered, trying to stay calm.

"But Geo-Gina said that you were joining us for lunch." He said confused.

"They are daddy, there was just a misunderstanding." Gina said walking in with her head held high.

Lexie smiled at her, "Yes I forgot to mention to my brothers that we would be staying for lunch. I hope you don't mind." She asked her brothers and turned when Will huffed, but Mr. Darcy was the only one not to notice.

* * *

"Dad I was wondering if I could go shopping with Lexie and her mom tomorrow."

"Shopping?" He asked hesitantly and Gina's smile fell a little. Her father still did not trust her, and she worried if he would actually approve of her and Louis's relationship.

"I was hoping to find a nice dress for this Friday." She said sadly looking down.

"Isn't that one dress per event rule so horrible? I mean why buy a dress you're only going to wear once?" Lexie said taking away the focus on Gina.

"Event?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"The Jackson's hold a charity auction each year in March and it just happens to be on Friday." Kevin said.

"Yes, and although I have many lovely dresses my grandmother insists on buying me a new one. 'One can never be photographed wearing the same dress twice.' Although I hate shopping I would really enjoy the company." She smiled.

"Why of course." He beamed, "What is the charity for?"

"Dinner charity. The money they raise gets donated to different charities for cancer. It will be held in the country club." Louis answered knowing Kevin wouldn't know. "This will be the third year they hold it in Colorado I believe."

* * *

After dinner Gina and Louis were evidently nervous. Lexie walked up to both of them and held there hand somehow giving both of them strength.

"Dad-"

"Mr. Darcy I was wondering if I could speak to you and Gina privately?" Louis spoke up and smiled when Lexie smiled with pride at him.

They left the room and Lexie and Kevin were left alone with Will and Lizzie.

"How long have they been dating?" He asked Lexie and Kevin in a clipped tone.

"You should really speak to Gina more often." Lexie smiled.

He stood up and left pulling Lizzie along with him.

"I'm sorry, this is not how I hoped this day would go."

"It's ok Will." She said cupping his cheek, and he smiled.

"I like it when you call me Will."

"Me too," she smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

They heard a cough from behind them and Will turned to see Gina glaring at him. She pulled Louis along with her back into the room, and his father was looking at him frowning.

"I suppose we also need to speak?" He turned and walked back into the room without allowing Will to answer.

Will confidently pulled Lizzie into the room where his father was sitting and waiting.

"How do you two know each other?" He asked.

"I met Elizabeth back in Lamboten."

"How is it that you are in Colorado?" He asked Lizzie.

"My parents recently got divorced and I moved here with my mom and sisters."

"She is Alexa's half-sister." Will amended taking a page out of Gina's book.

His father snapped up his head in interest. "Really? Oh yes, I remember reading about it in the paper. I would have never guessed _you_ were related to her." He replied and Lizzie looked at him shocked, but it was lost on him.

"Yes, she takes after the Burton's." She said teasingly. Though she did not show her anger, Will could see it in her eyes.

"You've met them?" Mr. Darcy asked interested.

"Yes on New Year's."

"You're the friend William wanted me to meet?" He said a bit angrily.

"Yes, she is." Will answered.

"I see-" There was a knock on the door and Mr. Darcy asked whoever it was to enter the butler entered and told Mr. Darcy he had a call from a client.

* * *

_Hello Jane, _

_I know you said you no longer wish to speak to me, and you do not have to reply. I don't expect one anyways. I don't even know if you'll read this…_

_I hope you are doing well and holding up fine, considering everything that has happened of course. I find that I am well. I am sure you have heard by now that Will and Elizabeth are now together, and I am positive she told you she saw me. _

_It got me thinking about you._

_I've had a lot of time to think, and I find that I am not angry at you anymore, nor do I harbor any ill feelings I never did. I don't really know what else to tell you. I just wish you the best, and I want to tell you to never stop dreaming. You are a kind and beautiful person, with a beautiful personality. You are sugar and everything nice. Just remember not everyone is or thinks like you. In fact probably a handful of the world's population is not even as sweet as you are. _

_I doubt you are the same as you were back in Lamboten, I am not the same person you never knew. Well I'm still me, but I have grown. Changed wouldn't be the word I'd like to use. I would like to believe that this me has always been there, just dormant. But don't let the world drag you down. Always remember to smile, keep your head up and just keep swimming. I wish you the best in life Jane, even if we never see or speak again I just wanted to tell you this, I had to. _

_Alexandra Burton_

* * *

Hey Kitty, where's mom?" Lizzie said happily.

"It's Catherine." Kitty stated, "She took Lydia to the store."

"And you didn't go?" She put a hand on Kitty's forehead. "Strange you look ok and you don't feel sick," She teased.

"I just didn't want to go." She snapped. "Is that all you think of me Lizzie?"

"Kitty I-"

"It's Catherine." She spat, her phone began to ring and she left the room ignoring Lizzie.

"Hey Lizzy, how was your lunch?" Jane asked walking into the kitchen.

"It was great. Will was there after all." She said cautiously.

"Oh yea? How are he and his sister?" She asked but Lizzie couldn't pick up anything in her tone of voice.

"They are good, I also met their dad, and Alexa and her brothers were there."

"Did his dad seem nice?"

"I don't think he liked me."

"Why do you care if he likes you or not?" She eyed Lizzie quizzically.

"Um, Will asked me out again and I said yes." Lizzie averted her gaze and Jane remained quiet. "You're not mad at me are you?" She looked back at Jane.

"No, Lizzie I'm happy for you. But I didn't know you liked him."

"I didn't know it either until after Thanksgiving. But then that whole thing with Kitty happened. I think I always liked him."

"You know she likes to be called Cat." Jane stated.

"What's with her, two months of living with Alexa and now she thinks she's better than us. It's both of their faults where here anyways."

"You could have stayed with dad Lizzie." Jane said. "Besides, you wouldn't be with Will and I think Lexie had a good influence on Cat." Jane said sweetly.

"She's had a big influence all right." Lizzie said teasingly.

Jane smiled, "Well I guess things have a way of working out."

* * *

Will woke up early as usual. He did not get much sleep, he was too happy that he and Lizzie were now dating. She left shortly after they spoke to his father. He now had her number and email address. They spent the night texting about what happened with Lexie, Kevin and Gina. He was upset because after the Burton's had left his father confronted him. Apparently his father did notice his coldness towards Lexie and demanded that he apologize.

He was taking Perses out for a run. He had a lot of pent up energy and he had a date with Lizzie later. He was going to take her to dinner and a movie. His train of thought was broken when he caught something in his peripheral vision.

He could see Aries running it almost like a blur. He commanded Perses to run towards them and then to run as fast as them. He was close enough to see her turn in acknowledgement, but instead of keeping their pace or slowing down, she sped them up. Luckily for him Perses was stronger and they caught up quickly, she turned again but pushed Aries ahead, it soon turned into a race, but as soon as it began Aries started to slow down.

He followed and turned to see her smiling brightly almost as if on the verge of laughter. "Wow that was so fun! Thank you."

"I thought you were trying to avoid me."

"So, then you were trying to pester me?" She asked confused and then giggled.

"No… I just wanted to speak to you."

"Oh ok," she giggled again. "I thought it would be fun to race. I have never had a real opponent. Louis and Kevin find it too dangerous if I am involved. I wouldn't mind speaking to you, but I'm expecting a call from John."

"It won't take long."

"Ok. _Surre_." She said getting off of Aries.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"I can see things from your point of view, so there is no reason to apologize. However, I am offended you think I would influence Gina badly. Yet again, I understand." She petted Aries. "I am not a good role model. I have sex with my fiancé who I love to the moon and back. Well even further; but still. I smoke an 'illegal', but very helpful drug. I haven't tried drinking yet, but I am very curious, I'm also interested in ecstasy, but not particularly any other drug." She frowned. "But to each his own."

He turned away and lightly blushed, knowing first hand that she and John have sex.

"My attitude is, do what makes you happy. Don't judge my decisions, I don't judge yours. I used to care what people think; John once told me that people will always talk, and he is right so I am learning to believe in myself, and not let what other people think affect the things I want to do. I just want to be happy, what's wrong with that?"

She took out two apples and fed one to Aries and Perses.

"It is a rhetorical question of course. So, your apology again is pointless, but appreciated so thank you." She smiled up at him.

He got off his horse. "So I'm forgiven?"

"There is nothing to forgive, but essentially yes." She giggled and gave another apple to Pesres and Aries.

"Well?" She turned to look at Will, he was staring intently at her.

"I don't understand."

"Elizabeth said if I apologized, you would also apologize."

"First of all she is the last person you should go to give you advice about me. Second I did nothing wrong, so I won't apologize. Besides I already defended my point of view. If I apologize it would only be because we were in your property. Thirdly even though your apology is again unnecessary; I will not accept it if it was insincere." She turned and pulled out a tin case from her pouch and patted Aries. "So I am sorry for smoking outdoors at your home."

He watched as she pulled out what looked like a cigarette and lit it. She inhaled softly and held her breath in. She blew out the smoke away from Will who was looking at her as if she were a wild animal. She just smiled and took another hit.

He clenched his jaw, "This was the reason I came out here. I was going to wait until you left, but I felt like you were being an asshat, and decided to do what I wanted." She smiled again.

"I am sure you know you have a huge influence on Nicky." He said trying to control his temper. He felt much disrespected and she was the last person he would ever thought would do that to him.

"She actually has a huge influence on me, and she knows it." She smiled thinking about the little girl. "Nicky is a kid, she's too young to think about these things. When she's older John and I have agreed, *'there's a time and a place for everything and it's called college."

"How can you be joking about something like this? What are you going to tell your children? How do you think John's family feels? What about your own?"

"Unfortunately there is a lot I will need to tell my children someday," a pained look came across her face and he felt the same coldness from before. She inhaled and closed her eyes. "I hope that John and I raise them well enough to make good decisions, and be good people." She took another hit, and he turned away in anger.

"I do not believe I am a bad person." _Anymore, well hardly _she thought, "I have excellent grades, I don't go out partying. I know when to behave appropriately in front of complete strangers and company…. In my defense Caroline is a bitch, and Charlie broke Jane's heart. I got into an excellent college on a scholarship no less and I do believe I am selfless at times, but I acknowledge I can be selfish about certain things." She inhaled deeply again, _John._

"My family will love me regardless. Besides this isn't a daily habit for me. I am on vacation though so 'when in Rome.' Tell me if I was 18 and smoking a cigarette would we be having this discussion?" She shrugged not caring.

"Smoking is bad for you." He said looking away.

She smiled and opened the tin and put out the joint as soon as her phone rang.

_*"__I can understand your hesitation but  
You can't understand mine.  
I'm hoping you hear me because I know you are blind.  
I want to leave here tomorrow but I really should leave today."_

"Excuse me." She frantically searched for her phone in her pouch.

"Hello Sarah, please tell me you have good news!" She held her breathe in. She pulled the phone away from her ear and yelled at the top of her lungs. Will winced and Perses moved away. Aries was unaffected but scooted closer to Lexie.

"Thank you!" She giggled. "Ok-yes-will you have Saw-and a st-ok, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumped in the air and put her phone in pouch. She took out an apple and tossed it to Will. "I'm really sorry I have to go. Thank you." She said mounting Aries.

"But-"

"I'm sorry it's urgent. We'll meet up." She said pulling on the reigns. She turned, "Text me or something, bye." She turned and rode away before he even got a chance to respond.

* * *

Lexie ran into the house excited and her father and Sawyer followed walking behind her smiling. Her mom was waiting in the living room.

"So?" Lilly asked Lexie who was first in the room.

"He sold me both cars!" She ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm glad, I know how much you wanted them." She smiled enjoying Lexie's enthusiasm and embrace.

"Actually we got three cars." Her dad chuckled entering.

"What?!" They both turned to look at him with big smiles.

"Well, why do you think it took so long?"

"Which other car did you get?" Lilly asked as she and Lexie sat on the couch.

"The '67 Impala." He smiled brightly, Lilly gave him a questioning glance, and he gave her the not now look.

"I can't wait to see it." Lilly answered.

"Oh yes, it was a really nice car! I really liked it, it's the car Dean drives in Supernatural." Lexie smiled.

Sawyer walked in with a box and Lexie jumped out of the seat and ran towards him. "What's in the box?" Lilly asked.

"Yorkies!" Lexie beamed.

"Yorkies?"

"Yes! Yorkshire Terriers. They're all white, except this little guy right here." She beamed and picked up a small white puppy with a brown spot on his right eye and ear with a black spot on his front left leg. "You will be named Runt or Nerd, my little one." She hugged it to her face.

Lilly walked up to the box and saw six white dogs that were a bit bigger than the one Lexie was holding. "Are you going to keep all of them? How did you end up with the liter?"

"I figured if I got one for Lexie, then you would want one and my mother." Edward smiled.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the box. "Yes, and I figured I could get one for Anne, Mary, Gina, and for Sarah if they would like one. If not I am sure I know several people who might like one. Do you want to hold one?" Lexie beamed putting her puppy down and picked up another to see if it was a girl or boy.

"Ok," she smiled and Lexie handed her a girl. "Oh my, this is so cute!" She giggled.

"I know! I'm going to go get grandma!" Lexie grabbed her puppy and took off.

"Edward," Lilly started and made her way next her husband with the puppy in hand.

"It was Sawyer's idea." He sat back and wrapped an arm around her as she nestled into his arms.

"In my defense it was love at first sight. You should have seen her smile as soon as she laid her eyes on Runt." He smiled. "She was playing with the Bell's dog and found out it had just had puppies. She said he was the cutest." His smile fell a little, "Mrs. Bell furthered the connection when she called it hideous and told Lexie she could keep it, but Lexie wanted to pay for it."

"I see, well that was nice of her."

"I could tell Lexie wanted to take them away from her so I couldn't just leave them there could I?" Edward pouted. "Can you honestly tell me you don't wish to keep one?" He smiled and petted the puppy nestled in her hands.

She giggled, "Do they allow pets in the penthouse?"

"They better; otherwise I'm complaining about the old bat from two floors down. Her dog is the spawn of Satan." They all laughed. "Something is off with her today. She needed something to cheer her up."

A ping of jealousy hit both of them, but it faded quickly. Sawyer did live with her after all, and he was supposed to be observant.

"But she seemed so happy." Lilly said worriedly, "Should I speak to her?" She looked asked Sawyer.

* * *

There was a knock on her door and she yelled that it was open. Lilly opened the door as soon as Lexie saw her she placed the puppy on the floor from the bed and it began to cry.

"I do not mind if he is on the bed, but don't let your grandma catch you." She smiled and Lexie giggled picking Runt back up. She hesitantly made her way to the bed and sat down.

"Is everything ok?" Lexie asked after a while.

"I actually wanted to ask you the same thing." She gave her a small smile as Lexie just looked out the window.

"It will be later, but right now I suppose I am a little under the weather." Lexie admitted slowly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked hopefully.

"I was going to speak to Anne about it…" Lexie could pick up Lilly's sadness and she crawled over to her and placed her head on her mother's lap. "I spoke to Will this morning and he said something that has my thoughts going wild. It's not so much what he said it was my answer."

"What did he say?"

Leaving Kevin out of the story Lexie told her that she was smoking and Will caught her and this morning's conversation.

"What am I supposed to tell them about my childhood? When should I tell them? Do I tell them the truth, or should I embellish it? Worse what if they turn out like me?"

Lilly was running her hand through Lexie's hair while smiling as Lexie spoke looking out the window. She had always wanted a girl, but she was very happy and loved her son's deeply. After they found out about Lexie's existence they had imagined that they would find her and raise her as their own. It was funny how life worked out.

"I know there is a lot about you I do not know Lexie, but I think that all you can do is give and show them the love you never had. You can always wait until they are older to tell them about your childhood, but know that you do not need to tell them everything." Lexie took in what she said and nodded. "Besides, I would not worry about it until you are about to go into labor." She smiled and Lexie giggled sitting up. "Or better yet, when they are able to talk."

"You are right if course, I feel really silly. I don't even plan on having children for a long time."

"Hey it's not silly to think about such things. Ok?" She cupped Lexie's chin. "This is something serious, but be happy that it is something you still have a long time to think about. Lexie, there is nothing wrong with you. I love you for who you are, just the way you are. You are strong, brave, smart, and a good person. Maybe there should be more people like you." She smiled.

"I love you too mom. Thank you for speaking to me, it makes me feel better." She hugged her.

Lilly wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss on the head. "I'm always here if you want to talk about anything, even if you just need someone to listen to you. Just remember I will love you no matter what."

"Are you going to tell father about me smoking? I mean you can obviously, and I will accept my punishment."

"How did you manage to get it?"

"I'm not going to mention names, but I got it from a friend and I brought it with me."

"You do this at home?"

"No not really I've tried it a couple of times and I liked it. So I only sometimes do this when I'm with my friend. I thought I would have more of opportunity to do it out here."

"I see."

"Please do not try to guess who it was from or assume." Lexie added.

"Do you still have any, and if so please hand it over."

Lexie placed Runt on the floor and it followed her to a bag that was by the door. She pulled out her tin and walked over to her mother. "That's all of it."

"Thank you. I will speak to your father about your punishment." Lilly said and hugged Lexie.

"Ok, may I at least still be able to hang out with Gina? I hardly get to see her."

"I can't promise you anything, but we will see."

"Ok, thank you." Lexie hugged her.

* * *

No one was home other than Kevin, Louis and Tiffany. Her parents and grandparents were at the country club and she wanted to swim before they went shopping. Lexie was in the pool, and the music was blaring. **Mechanical Animals-Marilyn Manson **came on and it was messing with her emotions. This had been her ringtone for the Bennet's; if and when they had called her.

An image flashed before her eyes. She was young and with James. He was walking fast in front of her. She tripped and he reprimanded her for falling. He didn't comfort her as her knees began to bleed. He didn't even help her up. Tears swelled in her eyes and he was annoyed at her existence and pain. This was her life but it was not her. She was loved, she mattered even of it was only to her family and friends. That was enough; John told her and always reminded her that she is his world. She never imagined that she could mean so much to someone. Or that someone could mean so much to her. Many things had changed in her life, and it was all for the better. No matter how much shit she had to go through, it was just another obstacle she had to overcome.

She took a deep breath and laid back. She could still hear the music as the water engulfed her whole body and she began to slowly sink. The music could be heard under the water as well, but she was positive it was all in her mind. This song was imbedded in it after all. She felt the floor under her legs and she just sat at the bottom, feeling the lyrics.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as something wrapped around her upper body. She opened her mouth to yell causing water to rush into her lungs. As she surfaced she began to cough uncontrollably. She fought with the person who was still holding her. They made it to the ladder and she got out and fell on her knees trying to cough out all the water.

"Are you ok Lexie?" She turned around to see Will fully clothed and dripping wet.

"I was fine until you scared me." She coughed.

"I thought that-I mean- Well the music and you. Are. In. Your. Swimsuit." He said realizing it for the first time.

"You thought I was trying to drown." She deadpanned it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"No. Yes. I'm sorry." He said looking into her eyes.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It's on random." She said in a British accent and giggled.

The music was turned off. "Oh my gosh Will! Lexie! What happened?" Gina could be heard.

"Will tried to save me from drowning." Lexie giggled, as Louis wrapped a towel around her.

"What?" Louis and Gina said at the same time.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Lexie snapped and then took a deep breath. "Louis can you get a change of clothes for Will? You might wish to ask Sawyer." He nodded and Gina left with him.

She made her way to her chair and dried herself, as she looked at her body she covered herself with her towel. She was wearing a two piece blue polka dotted bathing suit that tied in the back and at her hips with strings, and was feeling very exposed. Had she known that he was coming over she would have worn the suit she wore to the beach.

Will walked over to the chair next to hers and averted his gaze from her exposed body as she dried herself occasionally glancing at her remembering that he had a girlfriend now. "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok." She sat on the chair. "I can see how you could think something so bad."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to get ready. I don't feel comfortable. We can talk over tea." She sat up and left.

* * *

He entered the living room and saw Lexie sitting back on the couch Indian style. She was wearing loose shorts with a loose cream colored floral halter top. She was smiling and playing with a puppy. As if sensing him she asked him to sit down without looking at him.

"Where are Gina and Louis?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen them." She placed the puppy on the floor when they heard someone approaching and it started to cry. A maid entered with a tray and Lexie thanked her. She started preparing the tea and handed Will his cup.

"Relax," she told him as she sat and placed the puppy on her feet. "I'm sure Louis is showing Gina the rest of the puppies."

He relaxed a bit and took a sip of his tea. "Are you a virgin Will?" He snapped his head to look up at her. She was sitting back on the couch and the puppy was now on her lap.

"I don't think that is any of your business."

"Of course it isn't. Just like Gina's sex life isn't any of yours."

"So she is having sex?" He asked worried.

"Not that I know of, you're missing the point."

"Which is?" He snapped.

"Well ok, how about this… if Elizabeth wanted to have sex would you?" She asked. "It's rhetorical." She said before he actually answered. "Like I said it's none of my business, but don't go calling the kettle black." He looked at her confused. "May he who is without sin cast the first stone?" She tried again.

"Yes," he said annoyed, "I understood. But she isn't ready to be in a relationship. Not after what happened."

"You are the one who isn't ready to see her in a relationship after what happened. Plus she's your younger sister. The best advice to give her is, don't do anything she doesn't feel comfortable with and be careful. Louis knows what happened. Besides they barely started dating, and soon she will go back to school." She said nonchalantly.

"That is a good point." He said already thinking of things to convince Gina to see and agree to his reasoning.

As if understanding his meaning Lexie glared at him. He wanted to avert his gaze but she had him trapped. "You truly are an asshat."

"What did he do this time?" Gina said walking into the room and Lexie's hold over Will vanished instantly.

"Lexie that isn't nice." Louis told her.

"Would you like to tell them Will?" She smirked at him.

He felt somewhat bad. While under her intense gaze he realized that she was right about everything. He knew Gina wasn't a virgin anymore, he wasn't even a virgin and if Lizzie did want to have sex he would be very happy to participate. It would be hypocritical to tell her not to have sex. Gina did seem happier and different than he remembered her months ago. He couldn't help but feel sad that she no longer came to him with her problems; she most likely went to Lexie and Anne. She no longer needed him.

He even felt bad of assuming the worst of Louis, thinking he would take advantage of his sister, but he had a sister too. "Please forgive my reaction from yesterday. I am sorry Ge-ina and I am sorry Louis. I am happy for the both of you."

Gina smiled and ran to hug him, causing him to fall farther back on the couch. His arms wrapped around her.

"Oh, thank you Will. It means so much that you approve, I love you so much."

"I love you to Gina." He saw Louis go sit next to Lexie and hug her. She turned to look at them and then he saw her big bright smile. He could feel her happiness for them.

Gina pulled away and kissed him on the cheek and stood to hug Lexie. Gina's smiled wider and melted into Lexie's embrace. "Oh my gosh! How cute! He has a brown spot! What's his name?"

"John and I decided on Runtnerd or Runt for short."

"Runtnerd?" Gina giggled, "Ok you have to tell me the story behind it."

Lexie laughed and turned towards her and Louis. "Ok so it was between Runt and Nerd, for two reasons. The second reason being that I like both candies, first was because he is the runt of the liter and I imagined calling him to come to me when I yell NERRRD! Can you imagine people's reactions?" She giggled.

"A huge influence was The Simpson's when Homer goes to college. Marge pulls up and Homer sees a 'nerd' and he yells, well nerd. I wasn't sure which to pick so John suggested Runtnerd and I fell in love with it."

"I like it!" Gina giggled.

"What is that mut doing on the couch?" Mrs. Burton's voice was heard.

"Well he's technically on my lap, but I'm sorry. I know better." Lexie said placing Runtnerd on the floor. He began to cry and reach up at Lexie and she pouted at it.

"Well, I suppose that is acceptable, but if he ruins the couch you will be the one to clean it."

"I'm surprised you wouldn't jump at the opportunity and have the couches replaced." Lilly said walking in, "Hello Gina, William."

"That would be a good excuse to get new couches." Mrs. Burton said more to herself and interrupted Will's greeting.

Lilly giggled. "Give us 15 minutes to change and then we will take off."

Will saw a woman behind Mrs. Burton with a phone glued to her hand, and what looked like a purse on the other. "Did you like your puppy Sarah?" Lexie asked and the woman looked up.

"Yes, thank you so much Lexie. She is very adorable." She smiled.

"It was just a small thank you for all your help."

"Sarah!" Mrs. Burton yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Duty calls." She took off.

"So you got them? That's great Lexie." Gina said excitingly. "I'm sure Will would love to see them."

"What did I miss?"

* * *

"This morning Sarah was able to get me a meeting with Mr. Bell and he sold me two cars and the puppies for a good price." She smiled.

"Wow, is that a '67 Impala?" He asked looking staring at the car. All worries of Gina and Louis alone out the window.

"Yes, Mr. Bell sold this one to my father. It's a beauty. I got the '72 Gran Torino GT for Hurst and I got John a '67 Chevelle." She ran her hand across the black car.

"They are in very good condition, have they been restored."

"No everything is original."

"How much did you get them for?"

"A good deal, according to my father." He nodded knowing she would never tell him.

"They are going to love them. Especially John." Lexie smiled brightly at him.

"I hope so, but I won't know until graduation. So until then I'll keep my fingers crossed. I have no idea how I'm going to keep from telling him." She smiled and took a deep breath in.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"About your fake apology or assuming I would hurt myself?"

"Both."

"It's fine, I understand your first instinct is to assume the worst in people. I have the same problem."

"I do not always assume the worst in people."

Her phone rang and she answered it. "My mother and grandma are ready to leave."

"I do not always assume the worst in people." He said again.

"Yes, you already said that." He glared at her. "Look it doesn't matter what I tell you, you're going to believe what you want and only listen to what you want to. In a nutshell, do you still wish to be my friend?" She stared into his eyes.

"Yes." He was rewarded with a smile.

"Ok then, friends."

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Hello?" Anne snapped,

"Hey Annie, busy?"

"Yes, let me call you back in 30 minutes," Anne hung up.

"Hey Anne, you didn't give me a chance to tell you that you could have called me later."

"Please, so what's up?"

"Will confronted me in the morning about yesterday."

"Just say the word and I'll set him straight." Anne's smile could be heard in her voice, but she was serious.

"No need, we spoke already but thank you. What should I tell my children when they ask about my childhood? Do you think that they would care to know such a thing?"

"I know I was never interested in my parents' childhood, but I would hear stories and see family photos."

"True, true. I wish I could go home so we may go into further detail."

"Well how about you email it to me?" She asked hopefully. It was quiet and she knew Lexie was taking her time to think about it. She could even imagine her face.

"Ok, that could also work. May I write it in a journal format?"

"Of course you may Lexie." She happily answered. "So how is my puppy?"

"Adorable. I cannot believe we turned into _those_ girls." She giggled.

"Lexie, we just barely got them. And there is no way that I'm going to carry it around with me everywhere."

"Wait until you see it Anne. She is really cute in person. You'll want to carry it everywhere. But you are right, I know I wouldn't do it out of spite… My grandma already got one of those carriers that look like a purse for hers. It's really beautiful but still. They ruined it for me."

"That's what you say now, but I can just imagine that it's on your bed right now and you refuse to put it down. It already follows you everywhere."

Lexie pulled the phone away and started to laugh hysterically. When she calmed down she could here Anne giggling. "Why are we laughing right now?" Anne asked.

"Don't you know?" She giggled.

***Chef South Park. **

***T (Track 9) In Humor and In Sadness-'68 **


	51. Chapter 49

**A/N: Please forgive my long absence. Life and other BS got in the way. **

**Thank you for everyone who reads, follows, favs. and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really hope I got all of my typos, forgive me if it seems a little rushed, I just want to get to the next chapter. I hope that I can post the next chapter quickly, but I will not promise anything. **

**Disclaimer: All rights of Pride and Prejudice belong to Jane Austen. OC are all mine. **

Ch. 49

"Jane do you think you could help me get ready for my date?"

"Of course Lizzie, I'd be happy to."

"Wow, we haven't done this in a long time." Lizzie smiled.

"I know, a lot has changed," Jane said a bit solemnly.

"We'll always have each other." Lizzie smiled.

"Always," she smiled. "So, any idea where he is taking you?"

"He said he was taking me to a restaurant and a movie."

"That's nice, are you nervous?"

"No, yes." She giggled.

"Well we've been out with him before."

"I know, but it's different. What do we talk about?"

"Your likes and dislikes. Just relax, you know he likes you." Jane giggled.

"I hope so." Lizzie laughed.

"I'm happy to see you so happy Lizzie."

"You seem happy Jane. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is great." She said sounding like her old self.

"Jane, you know you can talk to me about anything right? I miss having our late night chats, and doing our homework together. I miss you." Lizzie said sadly.

"I miss you too Lizzie. I'm sorry. I just miss Alexa." She said a bit fearfully.

"What about dad? Don't you miss him?" Lizzie asked a bit angry.

"Yes, of course. But I just wish we could all be together again."

"Jane, Alexa is happy with her new lifestyle. She could have helped us, but she didn't. She's moved on, so should we." Lizzie responded defiantly. Jane's smile fell. "Jane I'm not saying this as a bad thing, all I'm saying is that she's a different person now." She amended.

"I'm just happy that she's happy." Jane said with a small knowing smile.

* * *

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Her mother asked her as she waited in the living room for Will to pick her up.

"I'm just going out with a couple of friends." Lizzie answered.

"Oh, well have fun." She turned her attention to Jane. "I wish you would get out more Jane. How are you supposed to meet a man being locked indoors all day? All that beauty wasted behind books."

"Look's aren't everything mom." Kitty said curtly.

"Of course _you_ would say that. I'm surprised you managed to get that handsome boys attention."

"I'm going to go out to mom." Lydia beamed. "I'll be back around 12," she said walking towards the door.

"Just be careful." Rose smiled.

"HEY! That's my shirt! And jeans! MOM!"

"It looks so much better on me!" Lydia whined.

"Just like old times; huh Jane?" Lizzie giggled.

"Oh Kitty! Just let her borrow them you know you are so selfish! They won't even fit you with all the weight you've been gaining!"

A stunned look came across Kitty's face. "I'm selfish?" She asked incredulously.

"You have a whole bag filled with designer clothes. It's not fair!" Lydia whined.

"I have seen that tart's apartment Kitty. While we're stuck here you're off living in a room bigger than this living room!"

"Why don't we all calm down?" Jane began and there was a car honking.

"My ride's here. I'll see you later." Lydia said angrily. "Don't worry mom, at least I won't come back pregnant like some people!" She glared at Kitty.

A pained look came into Kitty's face, but she turned her attention to her phone leaving Lizzie with a shocked expression.

"What did she mean?" Lizzie asked frightened.

Kitty sighed, and stood up. "I found out I was pregnant." She said filled with shame.

Lizzie went pale.

"I can't wait! I'm going to have a grandbaby! Hopefully it's a boy." Rose beamed unaware of the tension in the room.

Lizzie's phone went off; Will was texting that he was here.

"I-um my ride is here. We'll talk later ok?" Lizzie said staring at Kitty who just nodded.

* * *

"Wow so you didn't get into any trouble?"

"No, well they didn't give it back to me and they kept my tin. They must have thrown it away."

"Crazy, I know I would have been grounded for the rest of my life."

"Well the only places I go are either with my mom and grandma or here. So they couldn't really ground me. And they know that I do not get to see you. I cannot however go out with Kevin and Louis, but I see and speak to them every day."

"So do you want to smoke? I have chronic." Gina shyly asked with a smile.

A smile crept into Lexie's face and she nodded. "Can we do this outside? I get paranoid being indoors. Plus the walk back will help me calm down. Oh we have to listen to something awesome. Like mind blowing and chill." Lexie said thinking about what would be good to listen to.

"Great, I'll be right back. Wait here."

Gina took off and Lexie started to play with Runt and Snuggles.

"Please bring my car around to the front." She heard Will say and the puppies ran up to him. She whistled for Runt to come back and he followed. "I suppose you had no problem training him." He smiled.

She smiled, "No some things are simple enough. He's a quick learner though. I just wish he would take to potty training. He's getting there though."

"What about this little guy?" He asked indicating to Snuggles.

"I came to help Gina train him. His name is Snuggles."

"Gina?"

"Yes Will?" She asked entering back into the room. "Oh I see you've met the newest member to our family. Be nice to him, his name is Snuggles. Isn't it just so cute?"

"You almost want to squeeze it to death." Lexie picked up Runt and stared into its eyes. "They're so adorable!"

"Ha like in *K&amp;P!" Gina giggled.

Lexie burst out laughing and Gina couldn't help but join in. "Yes, exactly! But don't worry Runtnerd I could never hurt you." She hugged Runt.

"Looking good Will. Going somewhere nice?" Gina asked noticing Will was dressed in a maroon button up shirt and black Dockers.

"Yes, I have a date with Elizabeth. I'm on my way to pick her up."

"Going anywhere nice?" Gina asked smiling.

"I was going to take her to the Bingley's restaurant, and a movie."

"Oh that's nice. I'll think she'll like that. We should go tomorrow for lunch Lexie." Gina turned to look at her and saw that Lexie was too engrossed with fighting Runt. She was making him angry by roughhousing with it.

"What are you doing Lexie?" Gina giggled. "He's going to bite you." She warned.

"I'm trying to make him tough. I was even thinking of giving him a Mohawk and a little tie." She laughed.

"So would you want to go out for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, where would you like to go?"

"The Bingley's reastauanrt."

"Will I see Caroline there?"

"Nope, they're out of town."

"The car is ready Mr. Darcy."

"Thank you Cedrick. Ok well wish me luck."

Gina hugged him tightly and smiled at him. "Good luck."

"Good luck Will." Lexie smiled. "Why were we wishing him luck?" She asked Gina as Will walked away.

"Will has a date with Lizzie."

"That's cool. So what's the plan for tonight, for I am at your disposal?" Lexie giggled and dramatically bowed.

"Well let's go smoke before it gets dark."

* * *

Lizzie would have been nervous as she made her way to Will's car. She saw him standing outside his car smiling showing off his dimples and his hand was behind his back.

When she approached him she couldn't help but smile. He gave her a peck on the cheek told her she looked beautiful and pulled out some flowers from behind his back.

"Thank you Will, these are really lovely." She smiled and kissed him.

"Is everything ok?" He asked worried.

"Yea, I just found out some pretty shocking news that's all."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"How about I tell you later?" She asked and he just nodded.

The car ride to the restaurant was pretty quiet. It was evident that there was still an unspoken awkwardness between them. They mostly just caught up on each other's day.

They arrived and were seated immediately in a more private section of the restaurant. Lizzie felt so out of place but she remained confidant, she had been to these places with Will before, the only difference was that they were alone and on a date.

"How is your family?" Will asked breaking the silence once there order was placed.

Lizzie's eyes widened a bit. "They're ok. Kitty is visiting for the break." She softly responded.

"Yes, Lexie told me that she came down with her, but they split up. So she knew you were in the state but did not know where you lived. For a while I kept seeing you everywhere after that day."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was even going to ask Richard to help track you down." He looked nervous. "I just wanted to know that you were ok." He said reassuringly.

"What else did Alexa tell you?"

"Nothing. Georgie is the one who told me about Cat staying with Lexie, but either she doesn't know the other details or she just didn't tell me."

Lizzie nodded and looked down. "Wow this isn't really first date conversation, at least over dinner." She breathed out a laugh.

"How about we change the topic? How's school, have you thought anymore about what you plan on doing after you graduate?"

"I'm going to get a full time job for the summer and go to community college for my basics. What about you?"

"I'm going to go to be working at my father's office here in Colorado, and I got accepted into Stanford."

"Congratulations." She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. _Where does that leave us?_ She shook the thought from her head; they just started dating.

"Thank you. It was my father's alma marta." He stated. "If I could have gone anywhere, I would have preferred Harvard or Yale."

"Did you get accepted there?"

"I didn't apply, but I believe I would have been."

* * *

"Did you enjoy the movie?" He asked as they walked back to the car.

"Yes, it was funny. I would have never imagined you watching let alone liking it."

He chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Neither did I, but Rich recommended it, and he is a huge movie buff."

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

They got to the car and before he opened the door for her, she leaned up and kissed him. At first he was stunned again, but got over it quickly. They broke apart for air, and she entered the car with a goofy smile playing on her lips. He entered and gave her another knee wobbling kiss.

"Would you like to go home now?"

Hearing that brought everything with Kitty back into her mind, and her smile fell.

"No, but I do need to speak to Kitty." She said solemnly.

"Would you like to talk about what was upsetting you? We can go get ice cream."

She smiled and nodded, not wanting to leave him. She was surprised at how well they got along, and that she enjoyed his company.

"You know how I told you Kitty is visiting?" She asked not knowing where to start. He nodded and didn't say anything encouraging her to continue. She grabbed his hand afraid that once she told him, he would run and not want anything to do with her.

"I just found out that she is pregnant before you picked me up." She said looking down.

"Pregnant?" He whispered. "From Wickham?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I believe so, I haven't spoken to her."

He just nodded. "Is that why Lexie is looking after her?"

"I don't know why. No one knows why, but maybe she feels responsible."

A confused look came upon Will's face. "Responsible for what?"

"Who knows how she thinks." Lizzie shook her head.

"I don't think she has anything to feel responsible for."

"I didn't either." She snapped.

He took a deep breath. "Of course not," he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Will you please play something for us?" Mr. Darcy asked Lexie as they drank tea.

"Of course." She stiffly smiled and relaxed as Gina stood up with her and made her way to the piano. "How about **Tchaikovsky-Valse Sentimentale**?"

Everyone in the room watched Lexie with great awe as she played full of emotion and swayed fluently with the music. They all felt the music: happiness until it turned shifted and turned blue. Lizzie was too busy glancing at Will looking at Lexie, with adoration.

She tried telling herself that Alexa was with John, and that Will was hers but all that came to her mind were the times she had seen the two of them them together. The song did not help. She remembered them laughing and smiling together, that it looked as if he was going to kiss her. The way she touched Will's arm the other day and stared at him, there was no question she was jealous of Alexa.

She turned her attention to look at her half-sister. From her perfectly manicured fingers to her diamond earrings, the blouse she wore today was at least more modest, but her jeans were skin tight. She wore Jimmy Choo 'Lapris' Pointy Toe Pump high heels, and Lizzie wanted to roll her eyes. _Why wear high heels!?_

* * *

***Vehicle-Ides of March** played through the Beats speaker.

Lexie went back to the bowl trying not to step on Runt and Snuggles while beginning to move to the beat and started to sing. Gina listened for a while and then joined in dancing.

Will and Lizzie were going to get something to drink and heard music. By the time they reached the kitchen they were treated with a handful of women dancing. Gina would do some moves and then Lexie would copy her, and then they would dance together. Towards the end of the song they had a whole dance routine.

Will was staring at Georgie in awe, and he couldn't help but smile brightly watching her. Yes he indulged in calling her Gina, but she will always be Georgie to him. She was giggling and smiling having a carefree time. Mixing something and covered in flour. He was happy to see her this way; happy.

Lizzie watched Lexie as she danced. At first she felt angry Lexie was dancing just as she remembered and looked up at Will. She saw his smile of adoration and misunderstood who he was staring at. She looked back at Gina and Lexie. It was clear who the star was, it was Gina. But she notice Lexie's smile in between her lip syncing. She was too into the song; it was hard not to want to dance in her presence. But Gina was coming up with all of the moves.

The song changed and the puppies started barking and making their way to Lizzie and Will. Gina looked up and stopped dancing. Lexie saw them and started to move side to side and kept lip-syncing.

"Would you guys like some cookies?" Gina asked.

Mrs. Reynolds and the maids noticed that they had an audience and all excused themselves embarrassed at being caught dancing.

Will looked around and noticed the dozens of cookies all around the kitchen. It seemed as if Lexie and Gina were mixing, and baking. Mrs. Reynolds had been keeping track of the cookies cooling, and the maids were placing them in white boxes.

"There's plenty to go around." Lexie added as she kept working and moving. "I got the recipe from John's grandmother."

"No thanks." Lizzie said.

"You have to try them." All three of them said in unison and Lexie and Gina broke out giggling and Will just chuckled. Lizzie felt hurt being left out of the joke.

"I'm actually thirsty." Lizzie said politely, "Perhaps later."

"Don't mind if I do." Will went over to ones close to the oven. He picked one up and dropped it at how hot it was. The puppies ran towards him.

"Runtnerd. No!" She playfully scolded and then giggled. "You're going to get sick!" She tried to say seriously.

Lizzie laughed at her. "It's a dog Lexie, it doesn't understand."

"Runt! Come here!" She commanded sharply, Runt slowly walked over to Lexie and sat at her feet. Lexie smirked and then bent down to pet Runt. "Good boy." She said sweetly, "Come." It followed her to her purse. She pulled out a bag and gave Runt its contents. Snuggles came over quickly and tried to get Runts treat.

Lizzie started giggling. "You named your puppy Runt?"

"Rutnerd, but he responds to Runt." Lexie stated.

Lizzie laughed again. "Remember when dad used to call you Runt?" Lizzie asked Lexie. "You see even when we were smaller; Lexie was always the short one. I think you were only taller than Lydia for two years." She laughed.

Lexie fought against trying to keep down the feeling it brought up. "Don't forget to mention fatter. Remember Rose would always say that too? In fact I was the only one who couldn't get hand-me-downs." Lexie said as if in a daze.

Lizzie blushed from embarrassment.

Runt and Snuggles started fighting over the treat Runt was eating.

"Snuggles stop." Gina giggled nervously. Snuggles didn't listen and Lexie handed her a treat with a smile. "Snuggles," she called teasingly waving the treat close to the ground. "Good boy, now sit. Sit. Sit. Sit!" It sat and Gina rewarded him. "Good boy."

Will had already picked up the cookie, and gotten another and leaned back on the counter. Lizzie walked over to him, and placed a protective arm around the back of his waist.

"What's with all of the cookies?" He asked trying to change the topic.

"May I tell them Lexie?" Gina asked.

"Of course my horse. You are only helping me." Lexie giggled and then stopped and turned to Lizzie. "Don't worry I know she isn't really a horse." She said seriously and then Gina giggled and Lexie joined in.

Will felt Lizzie's grip tighten around him and he placed an arm around her. He looked down at her and she leaned up and kissed him. He was happy at how easy being with her was. He thought that they would be a bit shy, but they just seemed to fit together.

"What are friends for?" She smiled, "It's a thank you for the Bell's, Sarah, some for the Burton's and the guards, some for us, and we wanted to have more than enough."

Lexie and Gina washed their hands when the alarm went off to replace the batch of cookies. Mrs. Reynolds walked back in and put on an oven mitt. Everyone started to get back to work.

"Would you like something William?" She asked after taking out the cookies.

"No thank you Mrs. Reynolds we just came to get something to drink."

"Oh you must try the lemonade." Gina smiled brightly again.

"It's the best I ever had." Lexie smiled.

"Gail's lemonade?" Will asked with a small smile. Lexie giggled and nodded her head.

"It really is the best." Gina smiled.

Will poured Lizzie and him a cup. "It really is delicious."

"Is Gail your maid?" Lizzie asked Lexie.

"No, she's the Drake's cook. She's amazing. She even helped Mrs. Drake with her cookie recipe."

"And John with his chocolate shakes. I would kill for one right now! Can you make us some?" Gina asked.

"Sorry G, can't help you there. He won't share, he always kicks me out of the kitchen. Cat has tried to a couple of times to sneak in but he's so big he blocks out this much." She extended her hands over the counter."

"Ok but next time I go visit, he has to make them!" Gina giggled and grabbed a cookie.

"Oh you're still with John?"

"Yes," she said confused and then looked at her naked finger. "I just took the ring off so I could make the cookies."

"Aunt Maddie told me you weren't going to get married at the end of the school year anymore."

"No, we decided to wait." Lexie smiled brightly thinking of John.

Her phone started to ring and she lit up as the song played. Lizzie and Will recognized it as the song she was dancing to in the woods.

"Hello John, hold on. Excuse me." She beamed and ran excitingly out of the kitchen as quickly as she could in high heels towards the outdoors, Runt ran to follow while Snuggles was enjoying his treat.

"That's her ringtone for him?" Lizzie giggled.

"You'd have to listen to the song." Gina said in a clipped tone.

"I-"

Lexie could be heard laughing out loud and Gina giggled. "It's perfect for them."

"It smells delicious in here." Mr. Darcy said entering the kitchen.

"Daddy, you must try some cookies!" Gina ran up to him giving him a tight hug.

He smiled and returned it. "Hello William, Elizabeth." He said walking with Gina towards the counter.

"What's with all the cookies?"

"I'm helping Lexie bake them."

"Wow these are delicious. She made these?"

"We made them." Gina said.

"Mr. Darcy, the doctor said you are not to have too many sweets." Mrs. Reynolds reprimanded after Mr. Darcy ate two more.

"What are the two of you up to?" Mr. Darcy asked Will.

"Playing video games."

"I see." He said, and smiled as Lexie walked back in. "Hello Alexa."

"Hello, Mr. Darcy. Have you tried the cookies?" She beamed.

"Yes, they are delicious." He said taking another.

"Thank you, though I cannot take any credit."

"Try the lemonade daddy." Gina smiled handing him a glass. "Lexie made it as well."

He took a sip and smiled brightly. "I hope you make some more before you leave." He smiled noticing the pitcher was more than half empty.

"Yes, I would love to; I did use your kitchen after all."

"Or you could just give me the recipe." Mrs. Reynolds tried.

"Sorry but I am sworn to secrecy. Not even John knows the lemonade recipe." Lexie giggled.

"If I make you a batch of my cookies before you leave, will you please pass them onto Mrs. Drake and ask her to consider trading cookie recipes?" Mrs. Reynolds asked.

""I would be happy too." Lexie smiled. "I will deliver them myself." She giggled, knowing John would eat them before they reached his grandmother.

* * *

"Our next girl is Elizabeth Bennet." Lizzie stepped up and blushed smiling.

Will of course was going to make sure he danced with her, and was the first to bid on her. But he had competition; he finally won the dance at $1,700 the highest bid so far.

Next was Gina, who looked really nervous and uncomfortable. She looked back at Lexie who smiled at her. Gina relaxed knowing that Louis would make sure that they danced together and he won for $1,800. There were a few other girls before Lexie and the lowest bid for anyone seemed to be $1,500. Last but not least was Lexie.

She stiffly made her way up and stood there tall and poised. She was in her mask and looked impassive. The whole time her perfectly manicured nails were digging into her palm. The bidding started at $1,000 and she was at least happy someone bid on her. she wished this was over someone raised it to $1,300.

"Remember this is for charity." The announcer said and was about to laugh but he felt a coldness.

_Motherfucker! Just be happy to be getting anything! And that I'm up here! Douche!_ She then started to calculate how much they must have already made on the plates alone, along with what the other's girls got to keep her mind distracted. Although she was a Burton, that didn't have a huge influence on the boys around her age, and the older men wouldn't bid thinking it too creepy.

"$1,500" was heard followed by gasps that this person would pay 200 more than the asking price. She just wished someone wouldn't outbid him. She hated standing there, like a lobster in a restaurant from the fish tank awaiting its death. She wasn't even aware of how long she had been standing there.

The person won her and she was happy to finally have it over with. The guy came to get her as she got off the stage and she smiled when she saw him.

His name was Clark Peterson; he was 19 tall and skinny kind of lanky but muscular. He was dressed immaculately, and handsome with jet black hair and powder blue eyes. She had met him the second day she came to the country club. He was having tea with his mother and grandmother, who happened to be friends with her grandmother. Unfortunately for the rest of the female population he was attracted to his own sex. They had conversed a few times, he was very flamboyant and friendly. She was quiet and reserved, but they had quickly become friendly all thanks to him and his bubbly personality.

"Thank you for ending my misery."

"I knew no one would outbid me."

"You could have paid less. But I suppose it's for a good cause." She smiled at him.

"And you're worth every penny. Besides that's what my grandmother gave me to bid for you." He said nonchalantly and smirked.

"I'll be sure to thank her." She smiled brightly on the verge of laughter.

"Don't get all nervous on me but all of these people are staring. Do you think they have like a gaydar?"

Lexie laughed out loud causing several more people to look at them. "I think they are trying to figure out why someone so handsome would pay more, especially for me."

He rolled his eyes at her and spun her. She was smiling brightly and he couldn't help but smile despite the fact that people were looking at them. He wasn't found of any attention, it unsettled him greatly. It was how they connected. Both hated attention, but once they were both comfortable they relaxed. When he met her though, he couldn't help but be friendly with her. He could tell she was different than other girls. She was a bit cold towards him, and he could tell she had no interest in him what so ever, but she was never rude to him.

It was because of her they were all staring, but even if he told her she would make a comment to bring herself down. At first he thought she had developed it from growing up with her grandmother. But each time Mrs. Burton would say something about Lexie or towards her, Lexie took it as constructive criticism with a big smile. He learned this in the short amount of time, but he realized so much more when he Googled her. He first read the article that James had sold, and the second was the one with her interview. He of course believed the latter.

Everyone was trying to figure what happened to the Alexa before the dance. She had been a mirror image of her grandmother. She had been stiff and rigged ever since she found out that they were going to be auctioned off for a dance. She didn't want to do it, she had John and it seemed so wrong, almost like cheating. She was going to end up with a complete stranger for a whole dance. Tiffany had Kevin, Gina had Louis so she was alone and she did not want her father, Sawyer or grandpa to bid for her. She would give small smiles, but remained in her mask and it was making her family nervous. She would give monosyllable answers, and she sat and stood with perfect posture, her head held high. They had never seen her this way, she seemed a bit more relaxed when Gina and Louis would speak to her, but her appearance never faltered.

"You should have smiled up there. I am sure you would have gotten the highest bid."

She giggled and shook her head no.

* * *

"Who are you looking at?" Will asked her breaking her gaze.

"Do you know who Alexa is dancing with?" Lizzie asked.

He turned them to look and waited until they turned to get a good look at him. "His name is Clark Peterson. He lives a couple of houses down, and he's in college."

"Oh, they seem to know each other well."

"You look beautiful." He kissed her, with her short heels he didn't have to lean down. Without them she was just under his eyes.

"Thank you. My mom helped me buy it. It was fun, Jane and I went shopping together. We haven't done that since Alexa left." She said a bit sadly.

"I'm sure Charlie breaking up with her didn't help matters."

"No, but I think she's over him. She seems happy now, like her old self." She smiled.

"I see."

* * *

Lexie and Clark were speaking to Gina and Louis when Will and Lizzie walked up to them. "Clark I'd like you to meet William Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. Will, Elizabeth. Clark Peterson."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." He smiled and shook their hands. "I think I remember you from school. You're friends with the Bingley's aren't you?"

"I am acquainted with them." Will answered.

"How long have you known Alexa?" Lizzie asked.

"For a while." He smiled and wrapped his arm around Lexie's shoulder affectionately.

Lizzie's eyes widened a bit. She found Lexie's green eyes staring at her, observing but she didn't give any clue to what she was thinking.

"I would say it's been about four days."

"Being forced to hang out for hours and two days it was only natural we bonded so well."

Lexie giggled, "I can see how that makes sense, it took us what? Less than two days G?" Lexie giggled and placed her hand on Gina.

"Yes, that was the fastest I'd ever made friends with anyone, along with Anne and Mary."

"Awe yes, the famous Anne and Mary." Clark chuckled.

Will and Lizzie felt like outsiders, and they had known Lexie longer than any other person in their group. They were about to excuse themselves but Lexie jump and got excited.

"Nu Shooz! We have to dance! Excuse us!" She got out from under Clark's arm and pulled him along quickly.

They all watched as Lexie set the rhythm of the dance before Clark joined in. Louis was looking at his phone. "**Nu Shooz-I Can't Wait.**" He chuckled and put his phone away. "How does she remember all of that? It's from 1986!"

"Let's go dance!" Gina pulled Louis with her next and they made their way to where Lexie and Clark were. Will smiled brightly at them as he watched Gina dance.

* * *

"It seems as if you are in a better mood." Will told Lexie as they danced after several minutes of silence.

"Do you always speak while dancing?" She asked. "Personally I like to listen to the music and allow my body to move with it." She smiled. "But if you insist, what would you like to talk about?"

He smiled showing his dimples, at the irony of how he had this very conversation with Lizzie once. As if understanding he was thinking of Lizzie she spoke.

"I am happy that she has made you so happy Will. You deserve it."

"I don't think I deserve her, but I will try my best to be the man she would like me to be."

Lexie smiled brightly. "I know exactly what you mean. I use to think that way also, but I found that I do deserve John, and I like the attitude and feeling I get from it. It's hard to explain." She smiled at her private joke.

"You deserve to be happy Lexie, I am glad that you found John." He said recognizing the look in her eyes.

The song ended and he escorted her to the table and they sat, as Lizzie wasn't sitting down where he left her. Several minutes passed and Gina and Louis came to tell him Lizzie went to get some air outside.

He walked out into the garden and saw her looking off in the distance. He approached her and as if she sensed him she softly spoke.

"Is there something going on between you and Lexie?"

"How can you think that?"

"The way you two look at each other and touch, it seems as if you are more than just friends."

"We're not friends." He said.

"You didn't answer the question." Was her reply.

He felt his temper rising, but he took a deep breath, "No. We have never been anything more than friends. She was distant with me after I tried to kiss her."

She turned around sharply, her eyes wide and sad. "You liked her?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but she never reincorporated those feelings. She has John after all." He face dropped and he went to hug her. "Do not question my feelings for you. I love you, and I always have. Before her, it's just that I find it is easy to speak to her, but I never loved her." He said sincerely holding her tightly.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Will you please not speak to her anymore? I just get so jealous, it breaks my heart to see you together." She said honestly.

"I-I don't know if I can do that." He said truthfully, not wanting to lie. "But I will try… I love you Elizabeth." He whispered in her ear.

"Me too."

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much G, remember to stay in touch." Lexie told her as she hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too, and I will." She smiled.

"I was hoping to speak to you alone." Will asked her when Gina was speaking to Louis. She nodded and walked into the patio overlooking the pond.

"What would you like to talk about?" She asked confused.

"Elizabeth told me about Kitty… and her baby." He deadpanned.

She nodded. "Yes, she has decided to give it up for an open adoption. I think it is a really great thing she is doing. I am so proud of her."

"You convinced her to give up her child?"

She sighed and walked up to the rail. He couldn't help but look at her ass as she leaned over it. "Of course not. I support any decision she wants to make, but it is her choice alone." She said tersely. "Why do you care?" She spat. "Sorry, it is just…. I don't like how you assume the worst of me." She said quietly.

"I am sorry-"

"Its human nature I suppose." She said shrugging him off.

"Do you need any help?" He asked truly concerned. She laughed at him.

"Sorry, I know that no one knows how much money I inherited. I'm still not use to it." She explained. "No. Catherine and I have an arrangement. I am more than capable of taking care of her and a child without it putting a strain on me, but she knows my boundaries. As I said she has decided to give it to a loving and caring family."

He nodded in agreement, though she could not see him. "There was something else I wished to speak to you about." She didn't say anything but continued to look at the pond. "I do not think I can be your friend anymore." He said sadly which she immediately picked up on.

All she could do was nod. "It is for the best," was her response and he could not help but get angry.

"What!?"

"John would also prefer if we were not friends, but he was able to put aside his feelings for mine. It is not as if we were friends anyways. You are too judgmental for me. But at the same time I never minded."

"Elizabeth-"

"You do not need to explain," she said nonchalantly.

"Do you really feel so little over the loss of our friendship?"

"Yes." She honestly answered. "Like I said, we were never truly friends. Though I have known you longer than Rich I am a lot closer to him than I am to you." She shrugged. "If it ensures your happiness, who am I to deny you that?" She asked rhetorically.

"Lexie-"

"Alexa. Only my friends call me Lexie." She interrupted him causing him to sigh in frustration.

"It isn't that I don't want to-"

"Look, what does it matter? We are not going to be friends either way."

* * *

"Oh, my gosh like how cute!" Kitty said getting down on the floor to play with the puppies.

"We will be taking off in about an hour Cat. Would you like some tea Elizabeth?" Lexie said standing up.

"No, I should be taking off. I don't want to leave Will waiting. Plus I'm going to say bye to Gina before she leaves." She said. "I'm going to miss you Ki-Cat." Lizzie said and Kitty stood up to engulf her in a hug.

"I'll see you around Lizzie, we gotta keep in touch."

"I promise."

"I'll show you out." Lexie said, Lizzie and Runtnerd followed her. "Thank you for bringing Catherine."

"I hope we can keep in touch." Lizzie told her as she stood awkwardly by the car.

"No we cannot." Lizzie looked at her shocked.

"Why not?"

"If Will doesn't want to be friends with me, you expect me to believe you want my friendship?" She stated.

"Lexie-"

"It's Alexa." She spat and then sighed. "I remember one Christmas, I did not receive anything for being a bad girl. Cat received a rag doll, and she came over to me and handed it to me to play with. Lydia started crying that the doll was hers causing Rose and James to come into the room. I tried to explain the doll was Cat's but you swore that you saw me take it from Lydia. I threw the stupid thing at her, hitting her in the face. She screamed bloody murder, over a fucking rag doll." She said vehemently.

"Would you like to know what happened after that?" She asked rhetorically. "James took me to his study to instill the lesson of not taking things that do not belong to me."

"Lexie-" Lizzie said sadly.

"Look. I don't want to be your friend, nor do I want to be Will's." She stated stubbornly to drop the topic. "Be happy with Will, he deserves to be happy." She said and turned to leave.

Lizzie sadly got in the car and headed towards Will's. Lexie stopped before she reached the door and sat on a chair outside. She took a big calming breath, happy that she was able to keep the monster at bay. It wanted to let Lizzie know that Will confided in her about ending their friendship. It would have loved nothing more than to rub it in her face that Will wanted to be her friend, and that he tried to kiss her several times. But that wasn't who she was.

* * *

Lexie opened the door to the apartment and Runt, Dali, and Ivory ran in excitingly. Happy to be taken out of the carrier. She hurried after them afraid they would start marking their territory.

"Wait! You have to wait till I put the pad on the floor!" She laughed and entered the living room.

Luckily the puppies were greeting John who was sitting on the couch. She stopped in her tracks and he looked up at her and gave her a soft smile.

"John." She whispered his name. He stood making his way to her, staring at her with his dashing smile causing her to look away and blush. Her hair was parted down the middle, and she had no makeup on. She wore a simple red blouse and really tight dark jeans with Salvatore Ferragamo Pimpa C Cacao Rubens Calf high heels.

She wrapped her arms around him when he was close enough, still looking away.

"I had to see you." He whispered in her ear. "I like when you wear high heels and I don't like it at the same time." He chuckled.

Pulling back to kiss him, she moaned as one hand held her in place as the other traveled down her spine. "Me too," she gave him a deep kiss. Smiling against his lips she giggled and pulled away to touch his face. He waited for her to tell him what she was thinking of. "I just came in to change, then I was going to go over."

"Luckily I came here then."

"Very lucky." He pulled her in for a deep kiss. He was about to lift her in his arms and take her to the room, but was interrupted by Cat giggling. They broke apart smiling.

"Where should I put the pad?" Cat asked Lexie.

"I guess somewhere in here. Quick! They're starting to sniff and cry." Lexie ran to pick up two puppies as Cat picked up another and they placed them on the pad. Once they were finished, Lexie rewarded them with a treat as Kitty replaced the pad.

"You figured out how to potty train them?" He chuckled.

"Almost," she motioned for him to follow her into her room. Cat giggled and turned away blushing as John walked eagerly behind her.

She walked into her restroom and he heard the water running. "I brainwashed them by rewarding using the restroom on the pad, and whenever they used the restroom anywhere else, I would reprimand, and place them in the carrier. The last part was really heartbreaking." She said walking back in.

He pulled her back in for a kiss, squeezing her body tightly against his. His hand travelled to her butt to caress it. He loved how it was too big for his big hands. "Are you not wearing any underwear?" He asked pulling away.

She giggled, "I wouldn't call them that. But yes." She smiled brightly. "It's a thong," she whispered shyly as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"Really?" He smiled his panty dropping smile, causing her body to press up against his.

"These jeans are really tight, can you help me out of them?" She asked breathlessly becoming dizzy from just being in his arms, his smell, taste, she dind't mind the fact that her panties were becoming uncomfortable as her arousal spread.

He lifted her bridal style and carried her to the bed. He placed her gently on the edge and gave her a chaste kiss. He went to lock the door. Making his way back he pulled out his IPod and turned on the stereo.

* * *

Both of their phones going off woke them up. Lexie lazily searched for her phone. She picked up John's and handed it to him and sat up to reach her phone. It was 6 in the morning and she had a message from Anne.

Anne:*Sorry I know you're probably still asleep;) But you need to see the paper*

Lexie pulled the covers off and got up in a daze. It felt as if she hadn't slept all night, which would be the half-truth. She made her way to the restroom and grabbed some sweats. John was still in bed looking through his phone and he looked as if he had been given heartbreaking news.

Hurst had sent him a link to a web page, _Burton Heiress Caught in Love Triangle. _He looked at the pictures and cursed. She was going to be devastated, and hurt. He could tell that Will wasn't looking at her with any affection, it was pity. He saw that she was wearing his jacket and the ring could still be seen. He knew deep down she would never do this, but he worried about how she would react to it, especially since they would be going back to school today.

"What is it?" She asked sitting on the bed. He handed his phone over to her. It was on an article but she didn't bother reading the headline. There was a picture of her and Will holding hands. She looked at him and then threw the phone on the bed and went running into the living room straight for the door.

She walked back in letting the rest of the paper fall behind her as she looked at the front page.

_This photo of Alexandra Burton was taken during her stay in North Park Colorado over Spring Break. Sources tell us that she is with no other than Fitzwilliam Darcy. _

_In case some of you are confused yes Alexandra has a big rock on her left finger, but Mr. Darcy is not her fiancé. Sources say that Alexandra has a history of being promiscuous and they felt it was their duty to let the affair made public so that Alexandra doesn't break anymore hearts. _

_We were also able to obtain this photo of Alexandra with another man at the Jackson's fundraiser. Nothing is known about this man other than he paid $200 more to have the privilege of dancing with Ms. Burton. They spent the rest of the evening in each other's presence. _

She looked at the picture. This article showed her smiling brightly but Will was no longer holding her hand and the other showed Will and her holding her hand but he was looking at her with sadness and sympathy. The other photo was of her and Clark dancing. She felt John come into the room and he sat next to her forcing her to look at him.

Before she could say anything his soft pouty lips met hers and his hands wrapped around her face. "I know it's not true." He said confidently.

She shook her head no, "This was the day that Gina set us up, and that is my friend Clark."

"This was taken after you told him about being resentful?" he asked remembering the conversation she told him that day.

She nodded letting the paper float to the floor she hugged him tightly. "I would never hurt you John, or betray you. I love you. I want you, only you. Always you."

He pulled away and grabbed her chin to kiss her. "I know Lexie, I love you too and as long as our families and friends know the truth; most importantly if we know the truth, that is all that matters." He said looking into her eyes.


	52. Chapter 50

**A/N: Sorry again for my long absence, just a lot of rereading and writing. This chapter is a continuation with Lexie and John. Next one will be Lizzie and Will POV. I hope you enjoy this chapter, again sorry if it's rushed. **

**Thank you to everyone reading, following, favors, and reviews. It means so much. **

**Declaimer: I do not own P&amp;P all rights belong to Jane Austen, except for other characters. **

Ch. 50

Sawyer came downstairs heading straight for the door. He was in such a hurry he didn't notice Lexie and John making out on the couch. He froze noticing the scattered paper in the hallway and started picking it up. He heard moans and walked back into the living room. He could see John's shirtless back from behind the couch with her arms and legs snaked around him. Her legs were unhooking and being lowered. John sat up smiling. He cleared his throat loudly. Lexie saw Cat coming into the living room and shrieked causing John to jump up and go flying to the floor.

The puppies crying had woken Cat up, and she cursed letting them sleep in her room. She lazily got up and went into the living room to make sure they used the pad as Lexie would have done. She heard Sawyer coughing, followed by a shriek waking her up completely. Her eyes went to Lexie, she was pulling up her sweats and quickly averted her gaze to look at Sawyer and then John.

Everyone was as red as a tomato, and Sawyer was between angry or shock. Cat turned around trying to contain her laughter. As she got closer to the door she couldn't contain it anymore. The only other noise was from the puppies were running around trying to get some attention.

Lexie shot up sitting, blushing as red as a tomato. "Were you looking for the paper?" She asked averting her gaze.

John quickly handed her the paper and she held it out for him over the back of the couch without looking at him. He reached out for it too afraid to see why Cat rushed out of the room.

"We're going to go get ready for school!" Lexie said quickly and jumped off the couch, running for her room behind John.

The phone to the apartment rang along with his cell phone. He sighed and answered the apartment line knowing his it was either his father, Edward or Mr. Burton: all trying at once to reach him on his cell which he had left upstairs. He heard Lexie and John laughing through her door and smiled knowing that he could at least tell everyone she knew but didn't seem upset.

* * *

_John was sitting under a tree watching Lexie take pictures of Nicky and Nate playing with the puppies. Nate was playing tug of war with Runt, and Nicky was brushing Dali's hair. Ivory jumped around her trying to get some attention as well._

_He closed his eyes and thought about the past couple of hours with her. Even when he was away from her he still found himself falling, but he was beyond happy. He missed her so much this past week was torture but he knew he had to work. He heard the camera shutter and opened his eyes. Lexie lowered the camera smiling at him. Her bright smile filled with love and adoration. He held out his hand. She gracefully accepted it and he pulled her down forcibly onto his lap, peppering her face with kisses as she giggled. "Too rough?"_

"_Not at all," she kissed him. _

"_Are you having a good day?" He asked quietly. _

_She rewarded him with an exciting smile and nodded yes. "Yes. Thank you for today. I enjoy spending time with the kids." She caressed his face. "I told you I'm not upset about it. It's actually better this way. I didn't like her talking about our childhood. I know I should have just told her that straight out. I feel like a hypocrite; I always want everyone to be upfront with me as I try to be with them. Logically thinking, she loves her father and there is nothing wrong with that. He was a great father to her; she will always love him, and would never sever ties with him. I would never ask that of her either. I am happy she and Jane had a happy childhood." _

"_What about Catherine?" _

"_She told me Rose tried to manipulate her; me. She was really upset about it. I would say it was the hormones, but that seems stereotypical." She giggled. "She only has to deal with Rose. Rose is nothing to me. Catherine does not talk about our childhood. Although she has apologized profusely, she still feels really guilty about how mean she was… There are only a handful of good memories I have of her. We just speak about what's current." She closed her eyes and snuggled against him. "Nicky wants to keep Dali and Nate wants to keep Runt." She giggled. "They said I could stay with Ivory. Poor him." She sighed, "I told them that maybe they could puppy sit them once in a while if it was ok with Anne and Mary." _

"_Can I see the pictures you took?" She nodded. "These aren't too bad," he mused. _

"_Really?" She beamed. He nodded and placed the camera on the blanket. "Thank you, will you make me copies?" _

"_Only if you put them in our scrapbook." _

"_Deal." They kissed on it. "*Everything's so perfect it's scary." She sighed. "But in a good way! It's nice to have so much to lose." She smiled, "I meant that in a good way." _

"_I know." He sighed and caressed her hair._

"_How much did it hurt?" She asked placing a hand over his heart._

"_My tattoos?" She nodded. "Do you really want to know?" She giggled and nodded again. _

"_AAHGG!" She screeched as he pinched her shoulder really tight. "You're such a jerk." She giggled rubbing her arm. _

"_I can't hear!" He shouted, rubbing his ear._

"_Good!" She scooted back to punch him in the shoulder. _

"_Oww!" _

_She giggled, "Whatever we both know it didn't hurt." She squeezed his bicep._

"_It hurt my feelings." He pouted._

"_Well poor you." She mocked. _

_He smirked, "Are you laughing at me?" _

"_Only a little, like this much." She said pinching the air. His smirk slowly turned into a mischievous smile, she started to slowly get off his lap. His arms wrapped around her to prevent her from leaving. _

"_I'll give you something to laugh about." He smiled. Before she could respond he started tickling her fiercely. _

"_NO! STO-TOP!" She laughed and squirmed out of his arms leaving her in a more vulnerable position. "NICKY! NATE! HELP!" She laughed as he continued his onslaught. _

_Nicky and Nate ran up to them along with the puppies. "Help me tickle Lexie." John told them as he continued. _

"_NO!...Get HIM!" Of course they chose to help him and tickled her as the puppies jumped around excitingly. _

_John's phone was ringing and he told them to keep going as he held her down. She was literally crying now and started to hyperventilate. He got off of her and broke the kids away. _

"_Your mom wants you guys to go get ready for tomorrow." John told them. _

"_Can we take the puppies inside Lexa?" They both pouted, automatically showing their puppy dog eyes. _

"_If it's ok with your mom," she said wiping away her tears and catching her breath._

"_Call mommy and asked her! Pleeeaaaassssse." She showed her giant puppy dog eyes to John._

"_Pleeeasse!" Nate gave him a big hug._

_John called back Jenny who agreed. _

"_Ok. Just be careful. If they get in trouble put them in time out ok?" Nicky nodded and jumped up. The kids went running back calling the puppies behind them. _

_As soon as they were out of sight he gave Lexie a deep kiss. He didn't move his lips; he just kept them in place. She planted her hand on his cheek. They broke away and stared into each other's eyes._

"_My tummy hurts," she pouted as she took a deep breath to breathe._

"_Maybe next time you won't laugh at me." He smirked. _

"_Maybe." She giggled._

Lexie and John just hugged each other as they calmed down.

"That was so embarrassing." She laughed.

"You think you'd be used to it by now."

"And you are? It's never gotten as bad yesterday though." She buried her face.

"I'm just happy that the kids have no idea what you were doing to me." He smiled.

She gasped and sat up slapping him playfully. "You started it. Ok new rule. No… you know, unless we are behind closed doors. That can be locked." She giggled.

He chuckled, turning onto his back pulling her with him. "I think the problem is being apart. From now on we'll just have to spend each day together." He caressed her hips. "Do you think Cat saw anything?"

"I don't think so. I don't think my shirt was high enough. I hope she was looking at you." She ran her hand along his chest. "At least you had your pj bottoms on."

"Are you sure? They're very hard to miss." He said bringing his hand to palm her breast. "Perfect fit, and that's saying something." He let go of her breast and placed his hand over her face comparing it.

She giggled, "Imagine if they were as big as your feet!" She inhaled and exhaled slowly relaxing onto him. "You'd probably be able to grab my whole butt."

"You don't seem to mind that my feet are so big." He smirked and she blushed at his innuendo. "But I highly doubt that," his hand moved to her ass giving it a light squeeze. "Nope it would still be too big."

"Ugh I really don't want to deal with anything today or tomorrow or the rest of my life. I wish it could be yesterday. Yesterday was perfect." She smiled thinking of their day together.

"I know; me too. Everything is going to be ok." He held her tightly.

"I'm not upset... Much." She said sitting up.

He sat up and kissed her on the forehead. "Why is that?"

"Well I've already been referred to as a slut, so it doesn't really hurt my feelings. It's nothing I haven't heard. It's pretty hilarious. Never in a million years would I have thought anyone would call me that." She shrugged. "But everyone is going to think I cheated…. Wow."

"What?"

"People are going to think that_ I_ cheated on _you_. That is pretty mind blowing; I never thought that it was a possibility either." She thought about it. "I mean!" She jumped quickly.

"I have been cheated on before Lexie." He replied curtly.

"That's just insane though! I can't comprehend how anyone would do that to _you_. You're so amazing! Besides Taylor is beautiful looking and if you and Taylor never dated, how could she cheat on you if you guys just had casual sex? Well I mean I guess it would be pretty kind of gross to think about her being with someone a day before you were with her. I guess like tainted would be the right word, dirty?" She ranted. He studied her face as she tried to find the right word.

"Not to say that there is nothing wrong with having casual sex with multiple partners as long as you're safe about it. I mean I can see the appeal of having sex with no emotions. I imagine that's what my life was going to be. I never thought I would get married or someone would like me, but I wasn't going to die a virgin either. You cheated on Cindy, is that considered karma?" She asked more to herself. He knew it was rhetorical but he still wished he could answer.

John pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You are beautiful Alexandra." He said sincerely. It was an indescribable feeling to know that even though he had been a complete and total asshole to her personally in the past, she still loved him wholeheartedly and thought highly of him. Even while speaking about him cheating. Then he got angry once he dissected everything she said. "What do you mean?" He asked trying to contain his anger.

"About what?" She asked confused.

"You would have given your virginity to some random asshole?"

"That's what a lot of people do; in theory. I wouldn't have believed that this person loved me of course or cared anything about me. I probably would have waited until college or after college." He tightened his grip and she sat up to hug him. "I am happy that you came into my life. I am happy that I am yours and I gave myself to you. I love you and I am yours, only yours. _Forever._"

He relaxed and held her close to him. "_Forever_," he gave her a deep kiss. "I love you."

She smiled brightly and retuned the kiss. He phone went off indicating she had a message. "I love you too. We should go shower, I am sure I need to be on the phone all morning." She sighed. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked texting.

"You get ready I'll handle breakfast. What would you like?"

"Whatever you make will be great." She smiled at him.

"You're so infuriating, why can you never give me a direct answer." He said agitated.

"If I had made you breakfast what would you have asked for?"

"I'm asking you what you would like." He said assertively.

"Pancakes?" She asked unsure.

He smiled brightly at her and kissed her head. "Pancakes it is then. Go take a shower."

John gathered his shirt, entering the restroom behind Lexie. "Change your mind?" She asked smirking standing before him naked. He felt all the blood rush to his member.

His hand rose of its own accord towards her breast but he fought the urge to take her and he pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm just going to brush my teeth." He breathed.

"Ok, can you please put on **Sistrionix**?" He nodded and gave her another kiss. He watched her walk into the shower and it took all of his will power not to follow her and continue what they started on the couch. He knew however that both of them were going to be on the phone all morning.

* * *

The bass and drums boomed through the radio in her room. He could hear it from the kitchen along with barking and shy giggling.

"Good morning Catherine." He smiled as she quickly walked into the room avoiding looking at Lexie's door. She jumped back.

"Hey John," she blushed looking down. "Um I thought that um….What's this?" She pointed to the door. He chuckled knowing exactly what she thought they were doing.

"**Deap Vally-End of the World**. It's a two girl band, a guitar player and the drummer."

"It sounds cool." She said shyly. "Um, what are you doing?" She asked still looking at the floor.

"I'm going to look up how to make pancakes." He waved his iPad.

"Um the mix is in the pantry." She said nervously.

"They sell a special mix for it?"

"No," she giggled, "Well yea, all you do is add water and oil I think. I don't know Lexie always makes them before I wake up." She walked to the pantry and pulled out the box. "Do you want any help?"

"No, I want to do this by myself. But thank you. You go get ready for school."

"K, I just have to feed the puppies." He just nodded and started to read the box.

* * *

Lexie got ready as quick as possible. She walked into the kitchen and saw Cat and Sawyer were already eating. She stopped to admire John, he really was the best. As if he sensed her he turned to look at her with his bright smile, having caught her staring at him.

"Morning." Sawyer greeted her nervously.

She giggled at his attempt to get a read on her. "It is a good morning. So; good morning guys."

She was going to help John but he instructed her to sit down. He came over and handed her a plate with a nervous smile. She kissed him and got the butter and syrup. She could tell he was still looking at her trying to see if she liked them just by their appearance.

"I know that they're a little burnt." He said shyly as she took a bite and swallowed.

"They're really good. Crispy," she smiled brightly taking another bite.

"These are delicious." Cat said helping herself to another serving. "I'm going to get really fat." She pouted and whimpered.

"Cat you will be carrying another human being. I think since you are naturally skinny you'll be able to drop the weight in no time with proper exercise and a diet." Lexie told her matter-of-factly lifting Cat's mood.

"I will be taking Catherine to school early, and I will come back in a different car to pick you up in the back." Sawyer stated standing. "Your mother asks that you call her."

Lexie nodded and continued eating. "What did the others have to say?" She asked looking intently at the pancakes.

"I have a friend looking into it. I am sorry I failed you I should have been doing my job."

"You didn't fail me, you never will. *You can plan a pretty picnic but you can't predict the weather." She smiled and giggled. "Your job is to protect me, are you going to start attacking people who have a cell phone near me?" She giggled again. "Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm honestly not too upset."

* * *

John came into the living room and Lexie was still on the phone throwing a ball around for the puppies to play with. She glanced up at him and told the other person that she would call them back later. He sat next to her on the couch and she moved closer to be in his arms.

"Are you ready for today?" She softly spoke.

"Yes. The kids won't be going to school today. There are reporters at the house as well."

"Do you think it will ever stop?"

"No, but next week we will be old news." All she could do was nod. "I wanted to ask if I could stay the whole week here with you?"

"We would have to ask Sawyer, but I would really like that." She squeezed him.

* * *

They arrived to school and sure enough the whispering started along with the glares. Lexie had already taken an anxiety pill, but she still pressed her body against his. He wrapped an arm protectively around her and told her to ignore them. She just nodded and kissed him, he was too shocked to return the kiss. The only time she ever kissed him at school was at lunch time.

The rest of the day continued much the same way, several girls actually walked up to him and others passed him notes which he trashed immediately in front of them. He knew that they were all offering him 'a shoulder to cry on'. He and Rich walked into the locker room. The usually loud room went deathly quiet. He walked to his locker and started to change ignoring everyone.

His friend Hector hesitantly made his way up to him. "Hey man nice tat;" Hector had been his best friend at one point, but once he started dating Lexie they slowly drifted apart. Hector's lifestyle no longer matched his own. They used to party together all the time, drink, drugs, and would often skip school. Hector didn't take any offence though he understood how John felt about Lexie.

On John's shoulder was a beautiful black and white tattoo of a pocket watch with a banner running underneath it. 'Mom 2-6-05 Dad,' was written elegantly in the banner. The hands on the clock read the time of his parent's accident.

"Thanks man, it hurt like hell but not as much as this one." He turned and placed his hand over his heart. There written in Palace Script was 'Alexandra' with a small bee flying off the last 'a'.

Hector's eyes widened. "Please don't tell me you believe the rumors. You really think someone like Alexa would cheat on me?" He asked smugly and Hector seemed to relax and he chuckled.

He heard a locker slam shut near him and turned to see Richard glaring at him. He mentally cursed himself, but turned his attention back to Hector. After gym he had tried to speak to Rich but he was evidently ignoring him. He wished he was walking Lexie to class but Hurst was escorting her right now.

* * *

"Hey Lexie," Rich said sitting down next to her for Speech. "How are you doing?"

"Hey Rich," she smiled. "I'm doing pretty good considering." She shrugged. Two girls passed by laughing.

"Ignore them."

"Impossible since they in fact exist." She smiled. "How was your Spring Break?"

"It was pretty boring. I was hoping I could speak to you after class." She nodded as the teacher walked in.

* * *

"So what's up?" She asked after the room had emptied out.

"Mind if I walk you to your next class?"

"Of course not, as long as you don't mind people staring and whispering."

"You know how I have John for gym?" He sighed and looked down as they started to walk.

"Yes… Did something happen is he ok?" She stopped and looked at him as if he held life threating news.

"No, he's fine."

"Oh, ok." She took a deep breath. "Did something happen?"

"Yes. Look I don't know how to say this…" he said looking down. "He asked Hector Sandoval if he really thought that someone like _you_ would ever cheat on him." He said sadly still unable to face her. "I'm really sorry Lexie." He said softly after she hadn't said anything for a while.

"I am afraid I do not understand why you are apologizing. I am glad he knows I could never do that."

"Slut!" was coughed out loud and Lexie rolled her eyes and continued walking. Rich glared at the girl as he kept walking with Lexie.

"Lexie you're amazing. He doesn't deserve you if he thinks you're beneath him."

"I really don't think we should be having this conversation right now." She glanced around. "I suppose I understand what you are trying to say, but I know that you misunderstood what he was saying. I know John's feelings towards me; I do not doubt them for a second. My perspective is that everyone is unique. There is no one like me and that makes me special. He knows I would never do anything to hurt him. He does not doubt me or my feelings for him."

"Furthermore I know he does not speak about our relationship to you or Hurst. But I have actually met Hector and have become acquainted with him. He's always talking about how John cannot shut up about me." She smiled. "Do you really think John would say something bad me?" She softly asked.

"No."

"Thank you for being a great friend and telling me. It means a lot that you can be honest."

"You're welcome. You really are great Lexie. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Play something for me." He softly demanded.

"What would you like to hear?" She asked while combing his hair with her fingers.

"What do you feel like playing? And don't you dare tell me it doesn't matter. Play anything." He said assertively.

She kissed him and made her way to the piano. Taking a deep breath she played from memory. Her fingers moved of their own accord as John pulled out his cell phone to record her. Lexie pretended not to notice otherwise she would lose her nerves and only play the song. She wanted to sing for him; he would have been happy either way.

"_*I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home"_

* * *

Lexie was getting dinner ready as John set the table when her phone rang indicating she had a message, followed by another ping. She asked John to check her phone for her.

"One is from Gina and the other is from Louis, it's actually the same message to you and I'm guessing Will_. 'We feel really bad for ditching you guys that day and that both of you have been in the media all week. We are about to go public with our relationship and hopefully that will take the entire spotlight off of you and maybe people will connect the dots. Do not try to talk us out of it, it is a decision we both agreed on. We know that you do not blame us, but we feel really guilty and are sick of people assuming the worst of you Lexie. Please send John our apologies once again.' _They both say that they love you."

She sighed, "I have spoken to both of them every day this past week. I wish they would just believe that I wasn't bothered by it. I don't want them to be in the spotlight especially G."

John came up behind her and hugged her. "They both want to do this."

"I know." She leaned back against him. "I'll call them after we eat."

* * *

"_Finally a Burton and Darcy come out about the relationship between the two families, but it may not be who you think. This last Monday, articles all over the country surfaced of Alexandra Burton (who is engaged to Johnathan Drake) and Fitzwilliam Darcy over Spring Break smiling and holding hands. The article stated that Alexandra is known for being promiscuous. However, following the release of that article Ms. Burton and future hubby were photographed in her home town together all week long looking very happy and cozy. Surprisingly even Mr. Darcy was photographed several times with an unknown girl." _

"_Yesterday Louis Burton and Georgiana Darcy, the younger siblings of Alexandra and Fitzwilliam revealed to the world that they are in a relationship via Facebook, along with changing their profile picture to the two of them together. It seems as if maybe Alexandra and Fitzwilliam might have just been getting to know each other, or maybe they are responsible for bringing the two young love birds together."_

* * *

Lexie was just so happy to have John here this past week. They would go to his house after school every other day to spend time with his family and come back to her house. Unfortunately for both of them John had to sleep in the guest bedroom and they were always chaperoned. They were willing to compromise because it was a school week.

"I love you so much." She gave him a bruising kiss once they were all alone. "Thank you for being awesome." She smiled.

"I love you too Lexie. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. Thank you for allowing me to live with you this past week. I can't wait until we're married." He smiled.

"Me either, then we would be able to share a bed and a room of course." She giggled.

"But now it's the weekend." He smirked as his hand snaked its way up her leg.

* * *

The house phone was ringing and Lexie groaned and snuggled into his arms.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" He asked her.

"No. Sawyer." She gave his neck a lazy kiss. He pulled her over him and caressed her hair. He looked at the time it was 7 am. A couple of minutes later there was a knock on her door and she groaned again and sighed. She sat up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yes?" Lexie said sleepily through the gap in the door. "Ok, send her up." She sighed.

"What happened?"

"Mrs. De Bough is here."

***Shallow Hall-Rosemary **

***Deap Vally-Sistrionix**

***Arms-Christina Perri **


	53. Chapter 51

**A/N: Please forgive my really, really long absence. Again life got in the way and I was not able to write as much. Also I apologize for the cliffhanger. It was my intention to write more, but I really wanted to post something for everyone who reads. I do not know when I will be able to post again, but I hopefully I don't leave you waiting too long. **

**Thank you for everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and leaves the occasional review. Fingers crossed that you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to P&amp;P. They belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 51

Lizzie drove numbly to the Darcy's, her thoughts going a million miles a minute. She did not understand why Lexie didn't want to keep in touch with her. _'If Will doesn't want to be friends with me, you expect me to believe you want my friendship?' _She had to find out what Will told her.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Will asked as she absentmindedly walked to the door.

"Lexie hates me." She pouted and Will engulfed her in a hug.

"I am sure she doesn't hate you, why do you think that?"

"She told me that we couldn't keep in touch. That she didn't want to."

"She doesn't hate you, she's just…" He couldn't find the word. Upset would be a lie, she honestly didn't seem to care that they were no longer going to speak. She even gave him a hug and told him she harbored no ill feelings towards either of them. She just wanted their happiness.

"She just wants us to be happy, and in her mind that must mean having no contact with either of us." He said as he walked her into the living room.

"What did you tell her?" Lizzie asked.

"I told her I no longer wish to be her friend and she didn't care. She said John would be happy about it... She said I was too judgmental to be her friend." He smiled.

"Did you tell her anything about me?"

"I tried to explain that you didn't want us to be friends, but she wouldn't let me explain." He said rushed as he saw the fire in her eyes.

"So she blames me?" She asked hotly.

"No. in her mind it doesn't matter why; it doesn't change anything. The outcome is the same. She told me that she harbors no ill feelings towards us. Her only wish is for us to be happy."

* * *

Lizzie was trying to fall asleep but kept tossing and turning.

"_Jane do you remember when Lexie took Lydia's doll?" _

"_No, Lexie never did anything like that. She wouldn't even play with our toys." _

"_It was a Christmas, when we were around 8 or 9?"_

_A sad look came upon Jane's face. "Yes, she got sick and had to go to the hospital." _

"_What's wrong Jane?" She hugged her. _

"_I don't think she was sick." She whispered. _

"_Me either."_

She couldn't tell Jane what Lexie had told her. It would only break her heart more, and she wouldn't do that. Jane seemed to be getting back to her old self. Jane was probably blaming herself for not being able to help Lexie; she was doing the same thing. Why hadn't Lexie ever spoken to them? How had they not seen what was happening? She of course placed most of the blame on Lexie, and that thought unsettled her, but she had no idea why.

Lexie never spoke about anything concerning herself, when she did speak. The more she thought about it the more she wished she could stop thinking about it. Her dad; of course her would be the answer to everything. Lexie wouldn't say anything against him in fear of being hit again. She just couldn't believe it, but deep down she knew it was the truth, but she still spoke to her dad often. She still loved him, he was her dad. He never treated her or Jane bad. He was a good dad to them, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Monday

Lydia and her mother had been extra giddy this morning, and Lizzie was just happy to see them acting like their normal selves. Her mother even made a buffet style breakfast.

She made her way into school she noticed that the halls were buzzing with whispers; everyone seemed to be talking about something. Jane went off to the library, Lydia ran off to find her friends and Lizzie waited in the foyer for Will like they had agreed. She didn't know how long she waited, her dreams plaguing her mind. The next thing she knew the first bell of the day rang and everyone start to walk by her.

She pulled out her phone and saw that she had a missed call and two messages, all from Will. She huffed and shoved her phone back in her pocket making her way to class. As the announcements were being read she pulled out her phone, realizing that her phone was on silent.

Will: *I hope you are having a better morning than me. I will not be attending school today*

Will: *I hope you have a good day, love you. Can you come over after school?*

*I hope everything is ok. I have to drop off Jane and Lydia, but yes:) Love you too*

* * *

Caroline walked into the building with her nose in the air as usual. She made her way to the restroom to make sure she looked flawless. She knew she didn't need it, unlike her friends who were still working on getting there makeup right. The room fell silent as she made her way to the mirror, all of them looking at her apprehensively except for Kelley.

"Hey Caro, how was your vaca?"

"It was soo fantastic. The first day there I met this totally hot guy named Robert. Let's just say he couldn't get enough of me." She winked. Not bothering to ask them about their vacation as she applied a fresh coat of lipstick. "Too bad you guys were stuck here."

"I wouldn't have missed this Friday for the world." Kelley smiled.

"Please, nothing happens here." Caroline sneered at her.

"You missed the week when something finally did happen. Did you know that the Darcy's joined the country club this past week?" Kelley smirked at her.

"No! Charlie refuses to talk to William. He doesn't even want to be in the same room as him." Caroline pouted.

"Oh! Then you don't know about William and his new girlfriend?" Kelley smiled, knowing that Caroline in fact didn't know anything.

"What?!" Caroline all but shouted.

"Don't you check Facebook?" Kelley giggled.

She quickly pulled out her phone and tapped her app. It was all over Facebook, everyone was talking about it. _'Who knew Will had it in him!' _Someone commented and posted the article. '_Fitzwilliam Darcy caught in a love triangle.' _She scrolled down to look at the picture. Her scream could be heard down the hall. She threw the phone at the wall not bothering to read the article.

"AAAGGGHHHH! THAT SLUT!"

"Looks like you missed a great week to be away." Susan laughed at her.

"What's going on?" Hailey asked walking into the restroom.

"Didn't you see that page I shared?" Kelley asked.

"Please don't tell me you believe that stupid article?"

"A picture is worth a thousand words." Susan said.

"If it was true then why did William take a different girl to the dinner on Friday? Plus he paid $1,700 just to dance with her. She wasn't even that pretty." Hailey said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!" Caroline shouted in confusion.

"I know, did you see her dress. Where does she shop, Dillard's?" Kelley laughed.

"Have you how she dresses? And her hair! Hasn't she ever heard of makeup?" Hailey asked, all ignoring Caroline.

"I have her for gym. She actually likes to run and get all sweaty… Gross!" Susan shuddered.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Caroline seethed.

"That new girl, Elizabeth Bennet. Jeez Caroline we all knew you had a thing for him, but obsessed much?" Kelley laughed.

Caroline didn't say anything she just walked out the restroom, out the building and towards her car. Once inside she screamed her head off and drove home. _How the hell did they cross paths? She made sure she did everything in her power to keep their existence at school away from Charlie and Will, who hardly showed his face. They had different teachers, lunches, how did this happen?! Worst was that all of those stupid bitches she hung out with were all laughing at her. _She had to think of what her next move was.

* * *

Lizzie walked up to Carla and her friends at lunch. "Hey Carla, Sam, Kate." Sam and Kate told her hi and carried on their previous conversation.

"Hey Lizzie! How was the rest of your Spring Break?"

"It was great. Thank you for getting me the job. How about yours?"

"No problem. It was pretty great, put in a lot of hours. Oh Mr. Greyson would like to know if you wanted to work as an official. Someone gave their two weeks' notice."

"Yes, that would be really cool. Thank you." She smiled as she looked at the food on the tray.

"Great! I'll let him know. Ssoooo, have you heard the latest gossip?"

"No. To be honest my mind isn't even here today. I have no idea what happened last period, or how I even got here." She giggled.

"Ok!" Carla jumped. "So according to the whole world your si-Alexandra Burton and William Darcy are having an affair!"

"What?" She almost whispered, her spoon suspended in the air. She slowly lowered the spoon and stared at the tray having lost her appetite.

"So I guess you didn't see the paper this morning. It's all over Facebook." She stated. "Here look, check it out." She passed her phone to Lizzie. It was the same article Caroline had seen. She scrolled down to the pictures and she almost dropped the phone.

_No, no, no, no. NO! I deleted these. These aren't real. Oh my God! I think I'm going to be sick!_ She quickly read the article. "It's not true. Alexa is in love with her fiancée. I saw her last week; she got a phone call from him, and she lit up as if it were Christmas. I can tell you I have never seen her so happy." She said sincerely with assertiveness.

"So it's true that she was all depressed and hurt herself?" Carla asked absentmindedly. "Oh! My. Gosh. Lizzie, I'm sorry I didn't mean that! It's none of my business."

"It's ok Carla." _I used to believe it myself._ "No, she never hurt herself. In fact she loathes going to the hospital. She would always get these anxiety attacks." She frowned. _She was always going to the hospital when we were younger._ The trial came to mind again. "But she was um. She has a personality disorder, and she's a recluse. She's only ever had thr-a handful of friends her whole life... but she loves them." She said sadly. "She doesn't really like people. Does that sound like someone who would sleep around?"

She internally cringed. She was so unsure. She found herself double guessing everything she thought she knew about Alexa. "I mean that would cheat?"

"Right, she would have to be insane to cheat on Johnathan with Will."

"Whatever happened to Team Will?" Lizzie teased.

"Who?" Carla joked. "I would have to see him shirtless. If he looks anywhere as good as Johnathan Drake… No I would still choose Johnathan. There's this picture…. OMG his smile! Not to mention he's way more loaded than Will."

"Carla!" She feigned shock. "Are you waiting for marriage?" Lizzie asked changing the topic.

Carla giggled. "Yes. I would like to think I would wait. But love makes people do foolish things. You never know, you know? My sister tried waiting, but she thought that her ex was going to be the one. She was head over heels in love with him."

"That makes sense. I'm waiting until I get married."

"That's good. There aren't a lot of people who would wait now and days." She giggled.

Lizzie gave a small chuckle, her mind trying to comprehend how everything just blew up in her face. She had to tell Will about the pictures. She tried to wrack her brain around how these pictures got out. She deleted them the same day she took them.

Lydia: *Hey Lis! Wanna go to the mall? My mom gave me money to buy new clothes!*

*Wrong person*

Lydia: *Sorry Liz:)*

She rolled her eyes, and giggled to herself. But something unsettled her. _The mall?_

*Mom gave you money to go shopping? On a Moday?*

Lydia: *She got it from Jane* She replied after several minutes.

*Jane did you give mom money?* Lizzie texted Jane, hoping she would reply.

Jane: *No, I just started last week. I haven't gotten paid yet*

*Ok. Have you heard anything? About Lexie or Will?*

Jane: *No. Is everything ok? Did something happen to her?*

Lizzie sent Jane a copy of the link.

Jane: *I don't believe it, and neither should you. You don't believe it do you?*

*No. I know it's all made up*

Jane: *We can talk about it after school*

*Tonight? I'm going to go over to Will's. He didn't come to school today*

Jane: *Ok*

Something didn't feel right. She tried to remember that day, had she left her phone out? There were only three people who could have done this. Her mother, Lydia, or Kitty; she was going to have to keep an eye on her mom. She saw she had a few minutes left until lunch ended and texted Will with a heavy heart. He was going to hate her.

*Hey, I am sorry. I didn't have a chance to see the paper this morning. How has your day been?*

Will: *It has been a rather trying day. I spent all morning on the phone with my father and uncle. I am only happy that somehow my aunt has not called yet. The reporters have been at the entrance all day. I am just happy that we live in a gated community. How is your day? I am sorry about this. I can assure you it is not true*

*I know it isn't. Would you still like me to go over? It would be better to speak in person*

Will: *Of course I would like to see you today. Nothing would make me happier. I will let the guard know that I will be expecting you. Just show them your I.D.*

*Ok. I will see you later. I'm going to go over some last minute homework*

*I love you*

Will: *I love you too*

* * *

Will: *Hello Charlie, I know that you do not wish to speak to me at the moment. But I thought I should let you know that Jane and Elizabeth live in North Park and attend Jefferson*

Will waited impatiently for a reply. He had been contemplating on telling Charlie anything at all, but he thought about what Lexie would have done. He knew Charlie had stopped his womanizing ways when he found out the truth. But he was also aware that sooner rather than later the school was going to find out about him and Elizabeth. He knew he had to at least let him know that Jane was back in their lives. What Charlie chose to do with this information would be up to him.

Charlie: *Thanks*

After the text from Will, Charlie decided to ask around to see if anyone knew about Jane and Lizzie. He tried texting Caroline, knowing she would be privy to the latest gossip, but she never responded. How had he not known about this? He had missed Jane very much after they moved, even thinking she just liked him for his money at the time.

He couldn't believe he fell for Caroline's lies. He felt horrible and was miserable; especially after how Alexa had treated him. He felt so low, he must have made Jane feel bad enough for Alexa to lash out at him. It was a gut wrenching feeling to be at the end of her hatred, but he knew he deserved it.

Once Will confirmed that she did in fact love him, he was so angry for allowing Caroline to mess with his mind. He misunderstood the signs and looked towards Will for guidance, but Will was also preoccupied with another Benet girl. He knew that Caroline was behind it all, but severing ties with Will was the only way he knew to take out his anger. Will wasn't to blame, he asked Will his honest opinionand Will gave it to him. He should have known, deep down he did know Jane was different; she was the only girl to ever get him a gift for his birthday, she listened to what he said and actually spoke her mind in her own special way. He admired that she was so optimistic.

* * *

"Got your eyes set on her huh? Yea, I know who she is. Total babe; this one is going to be a challenge. She said no to me and I'm the best looking guy here." Gabe said seriously.

Charlie scoffed.

"I bet you 100 bucks that you couldn't get her to go on one date with you!" Gabe challenged.

Charlie laughed, "No I don't want to risk it. Besides, I'm no one special to her." He said feigning indifference.

Gabe just laughed agreeing and both headed off to class.

* * *

Lizzie was happy to have a regular average-joe car. The reporters were trying to see who was in the 2015 Bentley Mulsanne. They glanced at her car and backed away, knowing she was nobody. She took a deep breath and pulled up to the little guard station. The guard asked if she knew where she was going and she nodded. The drive to his house seemed to drag on. Maybe she was going below the speed limit in order to calm her nerves. Maybe she was dreading this. The end.

Before she knew it, she was getting closer. She could see his road, then his gate. She entered the code Will gave her and drove up the drive way. She could see him waiting anxiously at the door. She got off the car and slowly made her way up to him. Both of their eyes trained on the others.

"Hey," Will smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I missed you. I hope you had a good day." He said kissing the top of her head.

Her arms wrapped tightly around him, this small gesture made her heart swell. "I missed you. There is something I need to tell you." She said avoiding his gaze.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worryingly, pulling her into the living room. All she could do was nod to keep the tears falling from her eyes. "What is it? How can I help?" He asked sincerely, only adding to her heart ache.

"If you could try not to hate me forever, I would be ok with that. All I can hope for is that someday you'll forgive me." She answered looking down.

"Why would I hate you? Aren't you mad at me?"

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Well… the article and your suspicions about Lexie and me, but I swear-"

"Will," she interrupted, "I know it's not true. I believed you when you told me that nothing has ever happened with her…. I know that the pictures aren't true because." She inhaled softly. "Because I'm the one who took them." She softly spoke.

"What?" He shot up from his seat, his voice angry.

"I-I'm. I went to the coffee shop and I saw the two of you together. All I could think of was how happy you two seemed... like a couple. Then I saw her in his jacket and that she had her ring… I was so mad. I couldn't believe that she would cheat. I let my emotions get the better of me and I took some pictures."

He didn't say anything. He couldn't, all he wanted to do was yell. '_Feelings push and drive you. They often make you do things you wouldn't normally do.'_ Lexie's voice rang in his head.

"So the first thing you automatically think is that she is cheating?" He asked calmly, his demeanor cold.

"The day she apologized to Caroline-I saw when you tried to kiss her; how easy and happy you too seemed. That's all I could think about. I didn't think." She said as her voice broke.

"You were that jealous." He stated.

"I am really sorry. You will never know how sorry I am. I have no idea why I took them. It's just every time I see the two of you together… I can't help but think of how _perfect _she is and all of my flaws that you pointed out. I wasn't going to keep them, I deleted them that very night. I was just so angry with her… It was evidence that she isn't so perfect." She said above a whisper.

Will turned his back to her and took a step forward as to walk away, but stopped. "Lexie believes she is unworthy of love." He softly spoke. "She can't see the great person she is and she hates to see others suffering, but she is resentful. Though she has many appealing qualities, she knows all of her faults. The last thing she would call herself is perfect." He said tersely.

It was quiet for what seemed like a minute. Lizzie knew this was true. "Do you hate her?" He asked.

She took a deep breath in. "I use to, when she was emancipated, I blamed her for so much. I believed the lies my dad told me. In reality it exposed me to the type of family I actually have. Something you also conveniently pointed out." She gave a sad smile.

"All of my life I could never understand why she was so… There are many words I can use. She never could see how good she was at anything. Nothing was ever good enough for her; she always wanted to be the best. Now I realize that it was all because of my dad. I never understood what she meant when she spoke to me all of those years ago." She said softly to herself.

Will turned around and saw that Lizzie was deep in thought. "I found her outside crying. She was shaking and her face was so red but she wasn't sobbing. Her hand was over her mouth but tears were raining down her face, I've never seen anyone cry so much. I asked her what was wrong… 'I hate my life Lizzie. I don't want to be here anymore.' She didn't want to live. She wished she could just die. We were only eight, and she told me those things. We were only kids and those were her thoughts. She kept asking why God hated her so much. Why we hated her so much. Why was she so different; over and over 'Why does _he_ hate me?' I thought she was still talking about God."

"Your father." Will sat next to her; all she could do was nod in shame.

"At the trial, they said-they said that Lexie had to go to the hospital because he used to beat her so badly. I didn't remember at the time; she did have to go to the hospital often but we never knew why. Even then I still couldn't believe that it was his doing, all because of what she had said to me." She said wiping tears away and Will wrapped an arm around her.

"I spoke to him Will. I told him everything she told me and he still hurt her. He was supposed to help her. I thought he did. I remember going to the store," she took a deep breath to stop herself from crying. "She got lost. I let go of her hand-" she sobbed. "I didn't mean to. It was only for a second-" she cried. "We all forgot about her. We left her in the store."

"It's my fault that she's the way she is. I told my mom and dad that she let go of my hand. I was so scared that I was going to get into trouble, and I knew that they wouldn't get mad at her. She must have been scared-" She stopped as tears escaped and held onto Will.

Will called a maid to bring some tea to help calm her down. He figured this was the first time she was telling anyone this. He could understand what she meant that she could never see her family for what they were. He doubted Jane would be the same way if she too saw the truth. It wasn't until his mother died that he truly grasped how his family was.

"Thank you." She told him as he handed her a cup.

"Do you wish to continue?"

She nodded as she gulped a big sip of tea. "After that day, she changed. She became more closed off; she would avoid conversing with us. It only helped reassure my feelings towards her. He finally took her to her doctor. The pills helped, she eventually started speaking to us, not often but it helped. I always loved her. I do love her."

"I'm sorry Lizzie."

"Don't be. Please. I don't deserve it. I had a good life growing up." She cleared her throat and stood up. "Thank you for listening Will. I guess I'll see you around school." She quickly made her way to the door, fresh tears falling from her face.


	54. Chapter 52

**A/N: Hello, sorry this chapter is unedited I'm posting this with a couple of minutes to spare for work. So I hope you enjoy it. I just wanted to post something for everyone who reads:) Thank you for all of your guy's support, it really means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 52

Will's brain couldn't communicate with his legs. She was already out the door by the time he caught up to her. He called out to her and she faltered, taking the opportunity he caught up to her in four long strides.

He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "Please don't leave."

She sniffled. "But I'm a horrible person."

"No, you are not. Yes you made mistakes, we all make them but that doesn't mean you are a bad person. You feel sorry for what you did?"

She nodded as she began to cry. "Yes."

"Then you are not a bad person." He held her tightly.

He wanted nothing more than to get her to understand that she wasn't a bad person, but he didn't know how. He doubted that anything he told her would help. Then it slowly hit him, this is what Lexie has been trying to tell him all along, he wasn't a bad person, nor was she a bad person. The circumstances were somewhat similar. Their siblings ended up in the hospital at hands of someone they loved. The difference was that Lizzie still loved her father; he hated Wickham, and that he knew Wickham's character and could have stopped him.

Will lead Lizzie back inside and held her. She was no longer crying, but he was so happy to be able to hold her this way.

* * *

They had agreed that it would be best to keep their relationship a secret, at least while the press was still following them. Will wished that he could speak to Lexie and ask how she was doing, but he knew it would be a fruitless effort. Gina had spoken to him, apologizing for ditching them that day. He was happy to hear from her that neither Lexie nor John was upset about it.

Much to Will's chargin he returned to school the next day. He was glad that people didn't really talk to him; he walked down the hallways and into each classroom with his head held high in his usual façade. Guys would smile at him and nod their head in approval, and girls still fawned over him. Nothing had changed. Everyone still left him alone.

The only good news was that he had never heard from his aunt. He could handle his father and uncle, but when it came to his aunt, she made him feel as if her were a small child. He was just happy that the press hadn't found out who Lizzie was, and that they hadn't gotten a good picture of her.

Lizzie was waiting for Will by his car after school. She was happy that he had forgiven her for the pictures. She found out that her mother had sold the pictures and article to the paper, with Lydia's help. She remembered that Lydia had told her that Charlotte had called. She was in such a bad mood when she got home, that she had left her things in the living room. Of course she wouldn't confront them about it without revealing to everyone that she was the one who took them.

She was just happy that the press hadn't gotten her name. Not that they ever got a good picture of her anyways. Luckily this weekend she was going to start working, so she had spent the entire week with Will. She only wished that they had lunch together, but it helped keep their relationship a secret. She could only imagine how her mother would act.

* * *

Fri:

_Dear Mrs. De Bough,_

_Hello, how have you been? I hope you remember me, Caroline Bingley. I am a really good friend of William and Georgiana. I know you must have heard the horrible gossip concerning Alexandra Bennet and your nephew. It must have been so embarrassing for you and your family to have gone through such a false scandal. Why would anyone like William ever go after Alexandra, when she and her family are far beneath him?_

_However the Bennet girls are not without their charms. Otherwise I'm sure Alexandra wouldn't be with someone like Johnathan Drake. Even my own brother is infatuated with Jane, and it seems as if William has fallen into their trap as well. Although you cannot see her clearly in the pictures, I have firsthand knowledge that the girl is no other than Elizabeth Bennet._

_I don't know what else to do. I have tried speaking to both of them but they refuse to see any reason or logic. I know that you are my last hope. Perhaps if you spoke to William, he could warn Charles away from Jane. I'm sure that one thing that both of us can agree on is that the last thing we want are the Bennet's as in laws._

_Sincerely, Caroline Bingley._

* * *

Jane quickly ate her lunch and made her way to the library. She didn't really have many friends here, not that she even bothered to try. She saw no point in it and put all of her efforts into studying. She was thinking of just dropping out and getting her GED, but there were only two more months of school. The councilor had told her that she would qualify for financial aid, but she knew she had to have money saved for other expenses, so she also got a job; anything to spend less time at home.

Her plan was to go to community college to obtain her basics and then transfer to the state college and become a teacher. She was planning on moving out and hoping to take Lizzie with her; she didn't want to leave her with her mother. Thinking of her parents always turned her mood sour.

She was too lost in thought and she bumped into someone. She was in shock as her books and papers fell to the floor. She muttered her apology and bent to get her books and papers without looking up at the person.

"It's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going," said an all too familiar voice.

She froze and glanced up to confirm her suspicions. There was Charlie, looking as if he hadn't slept all night. His hair disheveled and he dark circles under his eyes, but he was still very attractive.

All she could do was nod and accept her things back from him, trying to contain all of her emotions. She was hoping he would just leave, or that her feet would comply with her brain and start moving for her.

"So how have you been?" He asked hesitantly.

She snapped her head to look at him. Her eyes showing her anger, with a strength she didn't know she had, she walked by him shoving him hard as her shoulder hit his.

He was too shocked to move. Of course he wasn't expecting being welcomed into open arms, but that was the last reaction he expected from her. Coming to his senses he turned to catch up with her.

"Jane please."

"Leave me alone!" She picked up her pace, trying to ignore the small attention they had drawn.

"Jane-" he pleaded.

"I have nothing to say to you!" She said with tears filling her eyes.

"I know. Please you don't have to say anything. I just really need to speak to you. Please. I will never bother you again, I just need you to hear me out."

She looked into his eyes and saw his desperation. "Fine. Hurry up! I don't want to be late to class!" She snapped.

He grabbed her arm to pull her into a janitor's closet. She yanked her arm away from him but followed him into the room.

"Well?" She snapped.

"Ok, first I am sorry, I-"

"Sorry?" She laughed incredulously. "SORRY! You tried to have sex with me and then broke up with me the next day! Through an email! And all you can say is that you're sorry?! FUCK YOU!" She yelled and walked out the door without a second glance back.

As she walked away a small smile appeared on her lips. She felt awesome, empowered and she was happy that Lexie had set her straight. Yes the pain was still there, and yes she still strongly liked him, but she felt a great to finally get it off of her chest. She didn't even feel sorry that she had lashed out, she was just happy to see that shocked look on his face. She couldn't wait to tell Lexie.

* * *

Unfortunately for her he caught up with her after school.

"Jane!" She turned at the mention of her name.

Charlie froze in his tracks as Jane glared at him and turned to continue walking. "Jane-"

"Are you following me?!"

"Yes, and I won't leave you alone until you agree to diner with me. Tonight. I'll explain everything and if you still wish to never see me again then I will respect that. Please. Have dinner with me. I promise to take you home right away after we speak if you like."

She could see the sincerity and sadness in his eyes, and her heart broke a little. The more she thought about her answer, she saw any hope in him being pushed away. It was as if he was hanging on by a thread.

"Ok," she softly spoke, and Charlie's eyes lit up as his usual smile returned to his face.

"Thank you Jane!" He was about to hug her, but she stepped away from him, causing his smile to fade a little, but not disappear completely.


	55. Bonus 3

**A/N: Sorry this is one of the shortest chapters I've posted, but I wanted to post something for all of you because all of you guys who read, follow and review are great. I want to let you all know that I haven't had time to write as much as I like. So thank you all. I hope you enjoy this small chapter. I will get to Jane and Charlie next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to P&amp;P, all rights belong to Jane Austen. **

Sat.

The doorbell was ringing in between heavy and rapid knocking on the door. Jane and Lizzie made their way into the living room. Lizzie reached the door as her mom and Lydia came out, rubbing out their eyes.

Mrs. De Bough was standing on the porch with her hand suspended in the air. Without waiting for an invitation inside, she walked in past Lizzie without a second glance.

"Mrs. De Bough, what a surprise it has been a long time." Rose said sweetly as she tried to fix her appearance.

With a quick glance around the room Mrs. De Bough narrowed her eyes at Rose. "You have a very small home." She said with her nose in the air.

"Yes well that is going to change! We will be moving in-"

"I wish to speak to your daughter!" Mrs. De Bough said interrupting her.

"I am afraid you will have to be more specific. She has four of them." Lizzie spoke up not liking how she was talking to Rose.

Mrs. De Bough glared at Lizzie. "You! Elizabeth, I wish to speak to you!"

"Why would y-" her mom began.

"It is urgent that I speak to you privately. I'll be waiting outside." She said looking at Lizzie and walked out without acknowledging anyone.

Lizzie averted everyone's gaze and quickly ran into her room. She changed into her clothes from yesterday and put her hair in a messy bun. She walked out the door again avoiding everyone. Mrs. De Bough walked towards a little park.

"You must know why I am here Ms. Bennet."

"No. I don't have the slightest idea. Is Alexa sick? You could have just called and saved you all this trouble."

"Ms. Bennet I warn you! I am not to be trifled with. I recently received an email informing me that you are my nephew have been seeing each other. I know that this absurd rumor could never be true, but instead of insulting him by even asking him I came to make my sentiments known."

"If you believed it wasn't true I wonder why you took the trouble of coming so far."

"To hear you contradict it." She said tersely.

"You coming here would only be a confirmation; if it were true."

"_IF? _Are you denying that you and William are together?"

"This is the first I'm hearing about it." Lizzie said nonchalantly.

"And can you tell me that there is no foundation for it?"

"You can ask me whatever you want but I don't have to answer you."

"This can't be possible! Are you and William seeing each other Ms. Bennet?"

"You said that it was not possible."

"It can't be! William could never possibly be with you! He deserves to be with someone like Alexa!" She scoffed. "Why my own sister would be turning in her grave to know that her own son was dating something as low as you! With an abusive father and a 16 year old sister who is pregnant! Now are you and William dating?"

"No." Lizzie said looking to the ground, and Mrs. De Bough smiled triumphantly.

"And can you promise never to enter into a relationship with him?"

"No, and I never will." She said defiantly.

"How much money do you want to stay away from him?"

"Excuse me?" She asked affronted.

"I will write you a check of $50,000 never to speak to William again." She stated pulling out her check book.

"I don't want your money."

"Of course you do. Look at the box you call a home. Tell me, how are you going to pay for college now? Oh how can I forget, you're taking a year off." She mocked. "You will only hold him back. William has a duty to his family. Do the right thing; here is a check for $100,000."

Lizzie looked at the check and slowly accepted it. Mrs. De Bough smiled, but it faded as soon as Lizzie ripped it into pieces and threw them in the air. "I'm going to leave now. You have done nothing but insult me and my family. A family that Alexandra is a part of! Have a safe trip home."

"I will never accept you into my family. You will not be accepted by anyone!" Mrs. De Bough yelled after her, Lizzie kept walking away trying to fight her tears. "I have never been so rudely treated in my life!"

She walked away with her head held high but once she went into the apartment, she ran into her room ignoring her mother and Jane. Once her head hit the pillow, her tears fell. Jane came into the room and came to hug her.

* * *

Will was getting back from his morning ride and heard a voice ordering someone around. He froze in his spot and saw a young maid running from the living room.

"Oh! William there you are! Your aunt is here and she wants to see you!" Mrs. Reynolds walked by quickly and started to rush him out towards the living room.

"William! There you are! What took you so long? I've been waiting for 20 minutes!"

"Well you-"

"Now go change and make sure everything you need is packed." She demanded.

"Packed? Why?"

"You are coming back home with me. You will finish the rest of the school year at Silver M. Now hurry up!"

Will stood there looking at her in disbelief.

"We haven't got all day the flight leaves in an hour! I have had a trying day!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What!?" She asked in disbelief.

"I only have two more months of school. My home is here, my… Friends are here."

"William do not be ridiculous. Your father is never here and Georgiana only comes home for vacation. Richard and Anne are with me, as is Alexa. They have all been great friends to Georgiana." She said studying him.

"Why are you here now?" He asked confused. "You had all this time; something must have happened."

"I found out that you have been seen with Elizabeth Bennet."

"Surely you did not fly all this way over some rumors." Will said confidently.

"Do not insult me Fitzwilliam Darcy! I will not be made a fool of twice! Now hurry up! You are trying my patience!"

"Aunt Catherine, I am not going anywhere. I am 18 years old; I make my own decisions."

"Your father agrees it is for the best. He agrees with me on this, the Bennet's are not a family we want associated with the family name."

"You spoke to my father?" Will asked coldly.

"Yes, after what that girl said to me! I knew I had to get you away; that lying tramp! She wasn't going to be happy until she has all your money! I knew she must have had her claws dug deep into you, but to have you disobey your family. I am glad I got here in time!"

"I am not leaving! I love Elizabeth and she loves me. I will not break up with her, she makes me happy!"

"Nonsense, it is just an infatuation. Being away from her will make you see that!"

"No! I have been in love with her for months! Even being away from her before didn't help! It only confirmed my feelings!"

"William, if you choose to be with her then I will not acknowledge her! She will not be allowed in my home or near my family." She yelled standing. "At any cost!" She threatened.

"What are you saying?"

"I shall sever ties with your family."

Will looked up at her sharply. "Do you really dislike her that much?"

"She is beneath you William. Your mother told me to look out for you and that is what I am doing."

"Then you leave me no choice."


	56. Chapter 53

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry in advanced this is another short chapter, but it's a little bit longer than the last. **

**As promised the first part is Jane and Charlie; this is before Mrs. De Bough's visit. The second half is continued from Ch. 50 (pg. 52) with Mrs. De Bough waking Lexie up early. **

**Guest: Lizzie works at a catering company, which her friend Carla helped her get. Jane has a waitressing job; they did have jobs when they lived in NM, but I didn't specify what they did. **

**I just want to thank all of you again. Thank you for reading, for following, for favoring and reviewing! ****Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 53

Friday night:

Jane was putting the finishing touches to her make up. It had been a while since she wore any, but she always just went with a natural look. She wore a light pink, short sleeved peter pan collared shirt with a white collar. She wore tight skinny jeans and black flats. Her hair was in a loose side ponytail.

She took a deep breath as Lizzie came into the room.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Jane asked her.

"I'm sure, I'm getting picked up. Relax, it'll be great, everything will be fine."

"I know. I just don't want him to get his hopes up."

"What do you mean? I thought you loved him."

"I do Lizzie, but he hurt me."

"But he's sorry and it wasn't his entire fault!"

"We'll just see how things go."

* * *

She was sitting in her car trying to get her strength. A part of her wanted to know what Charlie had to say, another didn't care. No matter what he said, he still hurt her. She glanced at the cafe and saw Charlie walk up to the door. He was about to open it but stopped and then started to pace. He walked back up to the door and repeated the process three more times. She giggled when a couple passed him, obviously looking at him as if he were crazy.

_So much for getting here early; I should have gotten down_. She took a deep breath and gave herself a once over in the visor taking another deep breath. _This isn't a date, your just going to hear him out_.

She opened the door and instantly spotted him. He had been watching the door, waiting for her to get there. He stood as she approached the table.

"Jane you look beautiful. Thank you so much for meeting me."

"Hello, Charlie." She sat down. "I hope this place is ok?" She asked.

"Yes, of course."

The waiter came and took their order.

"So how's school going?" Charlie asked breaking the silence. "Do you like it here?"

Jane softly nodded. "It's ok, but it isn't home."

He nodded nervously. "How's your family?"

"I really don't want to talk about them right now." She answered flatly.

He sighed heavily and hung his head, she felt bad.

"How is your family?" She asked. He looked up and gave her a small smile.

* * *

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"So. You wanted to tell me something?" Jane said breaking the silence.

Charlie stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Words could never express how sorry I am. I let my insicurities get to me and I listened to the wrong people, instead of listening to my heart. But I never once stopped thinking about you. I know it will take me a long time; I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life. I will never stop trying to make it up to you. I love you and I always will. Even if you never forgive me or give me a second chance. I just want to tell you that I am sorry. I made plenty of mistakes and I learned from them. But the biggest mistake was letting you go. Thank you for having dinner with me and giving me this opportunity to express my feelings, for I don't deserve it." He finished saying and hung his head.

Jane started crying the moment he told her he loved her. His words unfroze her heart; he was right it was going to take a long time form them to be ok, but she was willing to try. She had never felt this way before and she knew that they had something special.

She pulled him in for a hug and inhaled his familiar scent. I took a while for him to realize what was happening before he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up in the air.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you. This just means that I want to try." She sniffled.

He smiled ear to ear and put her on the ground. "Thank you, I won't let you down." He leaned into kiss her, but she leaned away.

"I am willing to be your friend Charlie. But that's all I can give you right now. You really hurt me and though a part of me didn't care another part of me cared deeply. So much happened after you left, and I know about all of the girls you've been with after me. But that's in the past. Can we like start over?"

He chuckled. "Hello My name is Charles Randal Bingley." He grabbed her hand and lifted it up to his hand to give it a kiss.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. De Bough, Sawyer, how are you?" Lexie asked as she made her way into the living room.

Sawyer mumbled under his breath as he passed her giving her an apologetic look.

"That man deserves to be fired!" Mrs. De Bough half demanded.

"What did he do to warrant such a thing?"

"As you know I have many acquaintances. Several close ones lives in this very building. They told me about your _relationship_ with Mr. Drake. Your parents would be turning in their graves knowing you were… _Together_ before marriage." She said as if there was a fowl taste in her mouth.

"Mrs. De Bough. My mother had an affair with a married man. As for _MY_ relationship-" Lexie felt her temper rising and took a deep breath. "May I ask why you are here?" She asked as indifferently as she could muster, then she heard her door open and calmed instantly.

"Good morning Mrs. De Bough. Would you like coffee or tea?" She heard John ask from behind her.

Mrs. De Bough was too stunned to answer.

Lexie slowly turned her head. John was in a fitted t-shirt and jeans; freshly showered with his dashing smile. "I'd like some tea please." Lexie smiled.

"Coffee." Mrs. De Bough stated. "Black."

"You were saying?" Lexie smirked at her.

"You must speak to William!" She demanded.

"About?" She asked, Anne told her that her mother knew the article was gossip and was angered that they would accuse Will of doing something so shameful, even if she fancied a match between them, but she didn't understand why she was here.

"Have you not seen the paper lately?"

"No, I am tired of seeing Jonathan and I. Though I could always skip over the article, I-"

"He and your sister have been seen together. I received an email informing me that they were in a relationship!" She said hotly.

"How was your trip?" Lexie asked, at least that solved the mystery as to why she disappeared. She made a mental note to inform Anne.

"It was horrible! I cannot believe you are a Bennet. That family is so horrendous, how you managed to come out normal is beyond me. Of course you did have my guidance along with Anne." She gave a small smile to herself.

"Yes, thank you."

"I tried to be a good mother. I raised Anne right, did I not? She isn't opening her legs like you and your sisters do. Where did I go wrong with William?" She asked herself.

"You are his aunt Mrs. De Bough, not his mother." She stated.

"Had I had my way, they would have been raised by me."

"What did Mr. Darcy have to say?"

"Hmp! That man is just as stubborn as William is. No. You must be the one to speak to him. William will not listen to him. Only you can make him see reason!"

"Me? But… We're not friends. I have only spoken to him a handful of time-"

"Nonsense! I have seen the way you two are around each other. You two would have made the perfect match. What about the article?"

Loud banging could be heard from the kitchen causing Lexie to square her shoulders. "As you _know_ the article is a lie. The plan that day was to meet Georgiana, but instead we were set up. It was an attempt on her part so that William and I could be _friends_. I do not like your nephew in that way. He can't hold a candle to Johnathan."

John walked in with a huge smile and a tray. He handed Mrs. De Bough her cup and then Lexie. He whispered to Lexie that he would be in her office if she needed him and that the door would be open.

Mrs. De Bough watched them in silence.

"William refuses to listen to reason. I demand that you speak to him and convince him to sever ties with the Bennet's. That family is a poison and that tramp has him under a spell, but she was not going to get another dime out of me! She doesn't even deserve the amount I offered her!" She spoke as if she knew every detail of what she was speaking of.

Lexie took a sip of tea, replaying the entire rant in her head. "If she did not accept the money, would not that be a good thing? It means that she does not care about money, that she loves him."

"My nephew is too good for the likes of her."

"Mrs. De Bough, with all due respect; I have come to learn that your family is very stubborn and willful. It took a very long time for you to accept Anne was going to get an art degree-"

"Yes and it was you who convinced me. Now I need you to do the same for William otherwise I shall sever all ties with our families."

"But Richard and Gina would never sever ties with them. Are you going to turn them away just to spite William?" Lexie asked appalled.

"That is why I need you to speak to him." She stated as if that was the only solution.

"Even if I were to speak to him, do you believe he would listen to me? I am nobody to him. Has he even called and asked that you try and accept her? I know this may be hard to hear but if he has not tried to reach you then that should answer your question."

"Are you saying that I should sever ties with them?" Mrs. De Bough asked intrigued.

"No. If anything I am saying to accept her, they just barely started dating, it might not last. Not to mention George would never allow Will to get married without any type of Pre-nuptials. But if you were to follow through with your threat, please do not drag Gina, Anne, or Richard down with you. Your battle is with Will and Elizabeth. Not them."

Mrs. De Bough remained quiet and drank her coffee. This in reality worked to her advantage either way. As long as she had Lexie on her side she had Anne; Rich and Gina. They wouldn't stay away from her. She knew Gina and Anne spoke regularly and Rich and Anne had become closer now that Rich lived there. Will would feel the string of being excluded from her happy family gatherings.

"You must think the worst of me." She admitted slowly.

"I'm no one to judge your decisions. 'I do not agree with what you have to say, but I'll defend to the death your right to say it. Vo-"

"Voltaire." Mrs. De Bough smiled.

Lexie smiled brightly. "Yes, give him some time. He may come around, as I said he is stubborn. I would watch out though all of you have a tendency of trying to get your own way. Sometimes to extreme measures."

"It's the Fitzwilliam trait. My sister and I always got what we wanted. Some had their looks to fall back on." She stiffened.

"Beauty is only skin deep."

"P-please forgive me, I overstepped my boundaries," she painfully said. She needed Lexie on her side for her plan to work.

"You are only doing what you think is best. Just remember your actions have consequences and somethings cannot be repaired."

She gave a curt nod. "Will you please speak to Anne, Richard and Georgiana on my behalf? I know once they hear about this, they will instantly hate me. They cannot understand."

"I don't believe I fully understand, but I do in a way. If he fails, you failed. You love him, there is no doubt you prefer him over Richard but I understand why. Richard had a mother, you made a promise to your sister, you love her."

"Yes." She rushed.

"I will on the conditions you talk to them yourself. If they don't listen at least you tried. Also, you must keep an open mind and be aware that you may have to accept Elizabeth. I'm not saying for sure, just don't underestimate their love."

"I understand." She said curtly.

"Mrs. De Bough, please be aware I am doing this for the other members of your family. I would never put my nose in anyone's business, but Anne, Gina, Richard are like my family. You even have a place in my heart; I just believe that this should be between you and Will."

"Thank you Lexie. I will not take up more of your time."

"I hope you have a good day Mrs. De Bough." Lexie stood as she did.

Mrs. De Bough turned and took two small steps realizing what she said and did could work against her. She had to make excuses now. "Do you not care what was said between your sister and me? Or William?"

"I can imagine it wasn't pleasant for you to ask me. But no I do not care, it's not my business."

"Where does your loyalty lie?"

"I am a neutral party, but Will is not my friend and I have no connection to the Bennet's. They are not in my life and I am not sure if I wish them to be at the moment. But my feelings may change."

"I will see myself out Ms. Burton." She bowed her head and walked away.

Lexie followed her to the hallway and watched her walk away without a second glance. She heard Runt crying at her feet and she bent down to pick him up.

"You're going to spoil him." John warned.

"I think he's beyond that point." Cat giggled.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Lexie asked Cat.

"It would be cool if my favorite brother-in-law made some pancakes, with some fries and bacon." Cat laughed.

John laughed but Lexie didn't say anything, she just looked at Cat.

"Sure only if you help me. Would you like anything darling?" John asked her breaking Lexie from her thoughts.

"Scrambled eggs and ham?"

"MMHH! Scrambled eggs with lots of bacon in a breakfast toaster sandwich!"

"She's going to empty out your fridge." John laughed at her and came walking up to Lexie. "Go get everything ready."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Cat mocked and laughed. "Come on Runtnerd; you don't want to see them kissing."

Runt wiggled around until he was free and jumped off following Cat to the kitchen.

"Are you here with me?" John asked grabbing her chin.

"Yes. I just didn't expect her to call you her brother-in-law. It threw me for a loop."

"Baby steps." He kissed her forehead.

She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. "I need to call Anne and warn her. Mrs. De Bough may have seemed calm when she left, but who knows."


	57. Chapter 54

**A/N: Hello! Thank you to everyone who reads, favorites, follows, and reviews; you guys are awesome. Thank you for the continued support. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, again it isn't long; but I already have the other half mostly written. **

**Guest: Lexie said that she and Will weren't friends because Will didn't want to be her friend anymore. Lexie isn't mad about it, but to her if Will doesn't want to be her friend then she won't speak to him. The reason she said she had no connections to the Bennet's is because she has no reason to see or speak to any of them. The only person that connects her to them is Cat. Mary is in her life as is Grace, but Grace and Rose aren't as close as they use to be. **

**Disclaimer: All character's belong to Jane Austen. I do not own Pride and Prejudice. **

Ch. 56

"Mr. Fitzwilliam, your aunt is looking for you in the main living room." One of the maids told him as soon as he came in through the kitchen.

"Thank you."

"Yes Aunt Catherine?" He asked uninterested.

"I know that you find my actions towards William harsh and extreme-"

Rich scoffed and rolled his eyes but stood tall once she glared at him and then her phone beeped indicating she had a message.

"However I have noticed a great improvement in your grades and your behavior. _Somewhat._ I spoke to your father and he sent you something." She stood up without saying anything and began walking out the room.

He sighed and slowly followed behind her going outdoors. He was shocked; in the driveway was a new 2015 charcoal grey Ford Mustang. He looked at his aunt and then at the car. This was not here a few minutes ago.

"This is mine?" He asked stunned.

"If you keep your grades up, it will be."

He still couldn't move, his feet were glued to the floor but on the inside he was jumping around like a child on a sugar high.

"Holy shit! This is awesome!"

He jumped next to her and gave her a big tight hug and then ran over to it. He was expecting to get his brothers old car; not that it was a bad car, but his brother didn't know how to take care of things, he always got what he wanted and took everything for granted.

"I know that Anne is at Alexa's. Maybe you could all go for a ride."

He got into the car and was about to take off but he realized he didn't have his phone or wallet. He ran back inside and ran back out.

* * *

"Hello?" Her voice filled the car from the Bluetooth.

"Hey Lex! What are you guys doing?"

"Hey! Anne and Marie are trying to think of what they want to eat. You?"

"I'm on my way to pick you guys up, meet me downstairs."

She giggled and put him on hold. "They will agree if you take us out to eat." She giggled.

"Deal."

* * *

He pulled up in front of the building and went to greet them in the lobby. He walked up to Lexie and gave her a tight hug and she giggled.

"That was a little weird." She smiled and looked at him for an explanation.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside as Anne, Mary, and Cat followed them behind.

"Woa you're going to pull a ligament Rich." Lexie giggled as she tried to take back her arm.

"I have you to thank for this." He beamed finally stopping in front of his car and releasing her hand.

"Me?" She laughed. "Why?" She asked curiously as she and the other girls began to inspect the car.

"You helped me with my grades."

Lexie stopped what she was doing at looked at him smiling, "Rich you did that on your own. You put the effort and hard work into it. You should be proud of yourself."

He smiled proudly. "Well thank you for your help. So where am I taking you guys."

"You be the tie breaker. Lexie and Anne want Subway and Cat and I want pizza."

"Pizza." He gave an apologetic look to Lexie and Anne. Anne rolled her eyes and Lexie just laughed.

"Shotgun!" Cat and Mary yelled at the same time and giggled.

"One on the way there another on the way back." Anne chided and giggled.

* * *

Anne, Mary and Cat went to the restroom, leaving Lexie and Rich alone.

"So did you like the car?" He asked her.

"Yes, it was nice. I wish I had one of my own sometimes, but-" she shrugged. "Sawyer has to go everywhere I go. It's kind of a waste of gas. Plus he loves his Range Rover." She giggled and looked at the black range rover with tinted windows parked across the street.

"You could drive and he could be in the passenger's side."

"That's not a good idea." Cat said coming back. "Sawyer won't even teach her to drive."

"I am an excellent driver. Ask John."

"He only says that so you don't get mad at him." Anne giggled as she and Mary walked back.

"You guys are so mean!" Lexie pouted.

"We still love you." Mary hugged her.

"I'll let you drive my car." Rich smiled at her.

Anne laughed. "Lexie has this thing. She'll hardly touch anything if it isn't hers."

"I'm afraid that the one time I do touch it. Bam! Something will happen." She giggled.

"Though you're not as bad as you use to be," Mary added.

"So do you have a date to Prom Fitz?" Cat asked.

"No, I wasn't thinking of going."

"You should! It's your senior Prom!" Lexie said. "Even if you go alone, there will probably be others that just show up."

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"You're going to disappoint a lot of girls." Anne smiled.

"Pray tell who these girls are." He smiled.

"I could name a few." She giggled, "Like three."

Lexie giggled and rolled her eyes, "All the girls in her gym class."

"Really?" He asked intrigued.

"Mhm, all I hear about is how cute and hot you are. Eww, it's really gross actually."

Everyone started laughing.

* * *

"Aunt Catherine?" Rich asked knocking on her office door.

"Yes Richard?" She said without looking up.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you."

"Your father is the one who got you the car." She said acknowledging him.

"Yes, but whatever you told him, must have been a huge lie. Why did you do it?"

She sighed and leaned back on her chair. "Richard I only told your father the truth. I saw how hard you have been studying; I noticed a great improvement on your test scores and school work. Yes you are still immature at times but Anne says you have a big sense of humor. I spoke to your teachers and they all had nothing but good remarks. I am not trying to bribe you if that is what you are thinking; your father is still upset with me as is Georgiana."

"And Will!"

"William has made his choice." She seethed.

"So if I don't agree with you, then you'll convince him to take the care away? You know he won't even give Elizabeth a chance!"

"No. As I am sure Alexa explained already, I will not ask you or Anne to choose a side. Though I do not know why she defends him so, they aren't even friends." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yes they are." He said.

"She personally told me that they were not, I didn't ask why though; it was none of my business, not that she would tell me." She gave a soft smile.

"Oh. Well…thank you again. Please excuse me I have a lot of homework."

"Keep up the good work Richard." She said before he walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey Anne you have a minute?"

"Of course Rich, please come in."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ok." She giggled.

"Why aren't Lexie and Will friends?"

"Oh he told you? What did he say?"

"Nothing; just. Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"You know Lexie." He nodded.

"Is that why you're on your mother's side?"

"No. I do not like that William is with her, he deserves better. After what they did to Lexie; I want nothing to do with that family." She said hotly. "But don't let that reason affect your opinion."

"Isn't that hypocritical?"

"No. My reason shouldn't dictate yours or have any precedence. Lexie doesn't agree with my choice or reason but she supports it. She's a neutral party, she doesn't care. Cat still speaks to them and she told me that she has been emailing Jane."

"She's great isn't she?" He asked quietly.

"Rich-" Anne began.

"I know. We can only be friends, I have accepted that, I have but it still hurts sometimes."

"You know I noticed that Janet Harley has been speaking about you a lot."

"The blonde with hazel eyes?" He smiled.

"Yup maybe you can take her for a ride in your new car." She giggled.

He smiled and agreed. "Thanks Anne, it's weird I never thought we'd be like this."

"Friends?" She laughed.

"Best friends." He wrapped an arm around her. "So did Lexie tell you why she and Will weren't friends?"

"Lexie told me William didn't want to be her friend anymore, though she didn't say why, I have my suspicions." She said.

* * *

Will was working on his homework with Lizzie when he got a call from Rich.

"Hello."

"Hey Will, what are you doing?"

"I'm working on my homework with Lizzie."

"Oh, guess what! I got a new car!"

"Really? From who?"

"From my dad! Aunt Catty spoke to him about my grades-"

"You see what she is trying to do don't you?" He interrupted.

"On the contrary, she knows I'm still pissed at her and she didn't seem to care."

"She didn't try to get you to convince me to change my mind did she?"

"No!" He laughed. "Do you actually think I would?" He feigned sounding hurt.

"No, you would say you did it, but you wouldn't. Well send me a picture….This is a brand new car!"

"I know! Apparently he thinks I deserve it."

"You probably do."

"Have you spoken to Lexie lately?"

"No why?"

"Really that's weird. Doesn't she keep in touch with you?"

"No Rich, is Georgie ok?"

"Yea she's fine. Did she give you a reason why she doesn't keep in touch with you?"

"Richard, what's wrong?"

"Just answer the question."

"I asked her not to keep in touch with me. I told her I didn't want to be her friend." Will sighed.

"I see."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing, really Will. Look sorry I have to go. I'll call you later. Tell Lizzie I said hi."

* * *

Hurst was waiting anxiously by Anne's car after school. His phone went off indicating he had a message, it was Anne asking him where he was.

"_Damn!"_ He muttered under his breath and quickly replied that he was going to have to stay after class and he would call her when he got out. He had been too busy making sure everything else was planned perfectly; he forgot to tell her ahead of time.

A while later he received a message from Lexie telling him they were on their way. From his hiding spot he could see them walking towards him and Anne was still oblivious to her car. Lexie was doing a good job keeping her distracted, she was avoiding the direction of Anne's car not wanting to be the first to see it and was talking to Anne adamantly about something, but as soon as Anne turned to look at her car her eyes lit up with excitement. He stepped out of his hiding place and took a picture of her reaction.

On the hood of Anne's car were over 50 different colored latex balloons with 'Prom?' written on them, all tied to a giant basket with a gorilla in a tux and filled with Amedei's Prendimé almond chocolate bars; Anne's favorite. Attached in front of the basket was a pink envelope with a heart drawn on.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Anne exclaimed with wide teary eyes. She ran up to the basket and in a second opened the envelope.

_Dearest Annie,  
Fly with me to the stars? Please go to Prom with me.  
Yours,  
-Stanley H.J. Hurst_

She ran up to Hurst and gave him a big kiss which deepened, not caring that several of their peers were looking at them. Lexie turned to give them a moment and texted Mary, John and Gina that Anne was so surprised and happy.

Anne wiped away the tears before they fell from her eyes. "_Yes." _She whispered.

She was so happy she honestly did not expect a Promposal; she knew they were going to go obviously being a couple. This small gesture was overwhelming; she never thought that she and Hurst would be together, that she could be this happy. Like Lexie had done with John; she never believed that anyone could love her the way that Stan did. She assumed that she would be cursed into a loveless marriage by the hands of her mother. Or that her mother would scare at least someone decent away.

Lexie walked up to them and gave them a hug, radiating happiness. Anne and Hurst each wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm so happy that the two of you found each other. It fills my heart with joy." She said sincerely.

"Are you ready to deal with your mom now?" Hurst joked, as Lexie broke away from their hug.

"Definitely, now I'm more excited about hunting for a dress!" Anne giggled as Hurst engulfed her in another hug.

"Mary is three minutes away and your mothers and Cat are already waiting for us at the first store." Lexie beamed.

* * *

"Anne, come out!" Her mother demanded.

Anne squared her shoulders and went out, not hiding the fact that she hated this dress. It was a light blue strapless dress that just draped down from the sweetheart neckline. She felt like a lampshade.

"Oh Cathy, she looks horrible in that!" Grace said. "She obviously doesn't like it."

Anne smirked as her mother rolled her eyes. "Try one the red one next." She commanded.

"Oh yes, that will go lovely with her hair and skin." Grace smiled. "Mary, Lexie! Let's see your dresses."

Anne decided to wait to see what Grace had picked out for Mary and what everyone suggested for Lexie.

"I'm not ready! I can't get out of this thing!" Lexie spoke loudly enough for them to hear. Cat giggled and went up to her door and knocked.

Mary stepped out in a strapless yellow dress that went up to her knees. At the stomach was a purple bow and flared out. Her hands where trying to hold up and pull down the dress and she had a light blush on her cheeks but she looked beautiful.

"Mary, stop fidgeting so we can look at the dress properly!" Mrs. De Bough demanded.

Mary stood tall and placed her arms at her side. "You look lovely dear." Grace smiled.

Mrs. De Bough and Anne nodded their heads in approval.

Lexie stepped out confidently in a Sherri Hill Style 1941 Prom Dress. It was a fitted strapless mint colored, with a natural waist. It was floor length so although Lexie might have liked it, she was adamant about wearing a short dress.

"You look beautiful and it covers up your leg!" Beamed Grace.

Lexie smiled, "Thank you. I do love it, it makes me feel pretty, so I'm going to buy it but not for Prom. I want a short one."

"But the style this year is evening gowns," Cat said.

"I know that's why I don't want it." Lexie scanned the room with her eyes. "That's what everyone else is getting." She whispered.

"I thought you didn't like to stand out?" Cat said confused.

"I don't. But I'm not going to conform to those conformists. Ooo! I love your dress Mary." She smiled and looked at Anne who pouted. "It isn't all that bad; your legs are to die for!"

"Hmph!" Mrs. De Bough huffed.

"I'm going to try the red one on next!" Anne stated and turned.

"Mary why don't you try on the black one, it will slim you down." Grace said while looking through a catalog.

She bowed her head and walked quickly into the changing room.

"Ok I'm going to keep looking around." Lexie turned to leave.

* * *

John: *How's the shopping going?*

*Great! I finished :) My dress is plum-ish? I'll send you a picture so you can see the color*

John: *Can't wait to see it!*

*You'll have to wait until prom. But I did get another dress to model for you ;)*

John: *Can't wait for my private viewing ;)*

*Me either. Anne is still shopping, I'll call you when I get home*

John: *I'm with the guys so I'll call you later*

*OK have fun! I love you!*

John: *Love you!*

* * *

It was lunch time and Lizzie was walking through the foyer to get to the cafeteria to meet Will. She saw a guy walk up to a girl with a huge bouquet of balloons, PROM? on each balloon. The girl blushed and giggled along with her friends. All day she had been witness to Prom fever. She wondered how Will was going to ask her.

She got her tray and sat down at a table. Carla came up to the table with Jane who was blushing as red as a tomato, both of them giggling. Looking at Jane she couldn't help but smile. Ever since Charlie came back into her life, she had reverted back to her old self.

"What's so funny?" She asked giggling along with their enthusiasm.

"Charlie just asked me to Prom." Jane shyly smiled.

"How did he do it?"

"He filled my locker with a bunch of Ping Pong balls with 'Prom?' written on them." She blushed.

"At least that's what the word looked like." Carla laughed. "Then he came up with a huge bouquet of blood red roses and balloons." Carla beamed.

"It was really sweet; I just wish he hadn't gone through all that trouble."

"Jane I'm so it was no trouble at all." Lizzie smiled.

"So have you guys found your dresses yet?" Carla asked them.

"No we were going to go this Friday." Jane said.

"Oooo! Can I come?" Carla asked. "I have been saving up for the perfect dress." She smiled.

"Who asked you to Prom?" Lizzie asked.

"No one, but I I'm not gonna miss my senior Prom." She shrugged.

* * *

"Do you need money to buy a dress Lizzie?" Will asked as he drove them to his house.

"No thank you." She said flatly. "My dad sent Jane and me a check for our dresses but thank you."

"That is great…. How is he doing?" He asked not really caring but just being polite.

"He's doing great. He's still in Mesilla and he's coming down for our graduation." Lizzie said happily.

"That's good. Have you told him about us?"

"No not yet. We haven't had much time to speak over the phone." Her smile fell. "I miss him so much. Ever since I was little I would always hang out with him in his office. He had a special chair just for me."

"What would you do?"

"Mostly read and talk about books. Often we would talk from anything to nothing."

Will squeezed her hand. "Do you have a color in mind for the dress?"

"No not really. I suppose I will have to let my date know once I find it and him though," she smiled.

Will smirked, "As for the color; you will look great in anything. As for the date, I hope he has an extra ticket available because they are all sold out."

"Have you asked anyone to the Prom?" Lizzie smiled.

"No, but I was hoping that my girlfriend would go with me."

"Oh I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She joked slightly hurt.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Lizzie I thought you didn't want anyone at school to know."

"I think we should tell people." She said hesitantly.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yes, well except my mom."

"Obviously." He said.

Lizzie gave him a tight smile. She didn't want to say something and start another argument. They were barely starting to get back to semi normal after the whole incident with Mrs. De Bough. It took two whole weeks for Will to convince her that he still wanted her and loved her. Things were still rocky mostly because he wasn't speaking to his father right now and his uncle was trying to put in his two cents. Gina and Rich were the only supportive ones of their relationship along with Rich's brothers.


	58. Chapter 55

**A/N: Hello to all of you who are still reading. I am very, truly, deeply sorry life has been heck. I previously had most of this written but I pretty much scrapped everything because in the end I didn't like it. ****Next chapter will be Lizzie and Will's Prom. I hope I do not take too long to write it, but I'm not going to promise anything. **

**Thank you for everyone still reading and for being very patient with me. Thank you all for your follows, your favs, reviews and just even liking my story, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ****Disclaimer: All rights of P&amp;P belong to Jane Austen, I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Warning: 2 M (line break)**

Ch. 55

Lexie was pacing up and down the living room trying to think about why she was nervous to when she got so nervous and trying to calm down. Luckily Runt was following behind her otherwise she would have tripped over him.

She was excited this morning when she went to spa with Anne, Mary and Cat. She couldn't stop smiling once the dress was on. _It's the scars, stupid!_ She chastised herself. _No. You're going to expose yourself to ridicule in front of __them__, not to mention you are dragging John down with you. _She shook the thoughts from her head. John had never indicated he had a problem with them being exposed when in public, in fact she wondered if he was aware that he always rested his hands on her hips when she wore shorts or dresses. _You've never been around his friends! _She let out a big calming breath, not wanting to argue with herself.

She stopped in her tracks when Cat walked into the living room with all the pillows and blankets.

"I think you've broken in your shoes enough." Cat giggled.

"Are you sure it looks ok?"

Cat dropped everything and went up to her. "Lexie it looks fine."

Lexie closed her eyes as if in pain and nodded.

Cat pulled her in for a tight hug. "It's going to be ok. He's not going to be able to keep his hands off of you. So nothing will change." She giggled.

"That's not what I'm concerned about at all, but thank you." She smiled and hugged her back.

There was a knock on the door and Runt started to bark and ran up to the hallway excitingly. She and Cat looked at the time confused because John always just walked in.

"I wonder who that could be." Cat teased.

Lexie was about to go get the door but Sawyer came out of nowhere and stopped her. "If he's knocking, I'll get it." He smiled.

Lexie smiled nervously and began to pace again. Cat giggled and pulled her to go sit down on the couch with her, but as soon as she saw John she jumped up. She saw a range of emotions cross his eyes and face as he smiled his dashing smile at her only making her confidant.

Her dress was a plum tiered ruffled dress by Sherri Hill. It had a high neckline with cut in shoulders and beads were sewn into the sheer top, she loved the design it made and the way the beads reflected in the light. The skirt gathered at her waist and was mid-thigh.

He came up to her and placed his hand on the nape of her neck and tugged her hair which was now cut. Her hair looked its normal shoulder length in the front, but the back was cut exposing all of her neck. Cat had curled her hair in big lose curls but the back was just wavy.

"You look beautiful Lexie." He smiled handing her a box with her corsage.

"You are as handsome as ever." She blushed and accepted the box.

He helped her open it and carefully took it out. Delicately he picked up her hand and put it over her wrist. "This is beautiful John. Is this paper too?" She asked excitedly.

He gave her a big smile, "One of them, I asked them to add it."

_Lexie and Cat were walking in ahead of Sawyer. They were barley getting home; Cat's cravings were crazy today and they had to keep making stops. Cat was extremely bubbly so Lexie and Sawyer didn't mind. Noticing it was dark, Lexie flipped the switch but the light didn't turn on. She looked at her watch confused because the apartment was dark and it was only 5:30. _

_Cat started to walk in but she pulled her back in panic. "It's too dark in there, let's wait for Sawyer please." She pleaded. _

_"__Lexie you're holding on too tight, relax. I'm sure the light just went out." She grabbed her hand reassuringly. _

_"__What if it's something worse?" She held her ground as Cat tried to drag her into the apartment. She wished Runt wasn't with Sawyer. Yes he was a tiny thing but he would be able to tell if something was astray. _

_"__Look we can leave the door open and I'll turn on the flashlight to my phone. I won't let go I promise. The light switch is at the end of the hallway." Cat said softly. All Lexie could do was nod and try not to squeeze Cat's hand so tightly. _

_"__Here hold onto my shoulder so I can flip the switch." She giggled and Lexie relaxed a little. _

_"__I know I am being irrational, but I won't apologize for it." _

_"__I understand, "__Cat said sadly. "We're already here." She smiled. _

_A second later the light did not turn on, instead 'Prom?' was flashing in rope lights. The light was turned on and John stood there with a small bouquet of flowers. _

_He watched as her smile spread. She ran up to him and hugged him. _

_"__Will you please go to Prom with me tomorrow Lexie?" He asked handing her the flowers. _

_She nodded yes and giggled. "Yes." She said laughing. _

_He leaned down to kiss her but broke apart when a flash went off. They both turned sharply to look at Cat who was taking a picture of the lights. She kissed him again and looked down to see the flowers. She brought them closer to her eyes, thinking they were deceiving her._

_"__Are these made of paper?" She asked John excitingly. _

_"__Yes," he beamed with pride._

_"__You made these for me?" She looked down to study each one. _

_"__I tried, but no. I paid Nicky to make them for me. They made some in class. But she told me to tell you she made them extra pretty for you." He smiled._

_"__This is so beautiful. Thank you." She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. "Tell her that I loved it."_

_"__Nate helped with the small ones and the glitter." If it were possible he could have sworn her smile grew. _

_"__I'll keep it forever. I'll call them before you leave." She placed it gently on the corner table and turned back to give him a tighter hug._

_"__Did you like my surprise?" He chuckled. _

_She blushed and nodded yes, "Very much. Thank you. You-"_

_"__Didn't have to go through all that trouble because Prom is tomorrow? It was no trouble at all. It just took me so long because I didn't want to rush them." _

_"__I love you." She melted into him. _

_"__I love you too." His arm was hugging her head and the other was wrapped around her shoulders. _

_There was another flash and they broke apart again to look at Cat. She was taking a picture of the flowers. "I gotta send these to Gina; she's the one who gave me the idea to stop along every gas station." Cat giggled and Lexie joined in. _

Cat made them take several photos before she and Sawyer let them leave. Sawyer went over the rules and told Lexie that she was to call every hour until they got to John's, no exceptions. She still couldn't believe that he was letting them go alone but she wouldn't do anything to break his trust.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant where they were seated immediately; as they walked to the table she scanned the room with her eyes. She saw Mary and Frank were already there ordering along with half of the school. They quickly ate and took off; John was excited to get to the Prom, he was up for Prom king.

Upon entering she noticed how beautiful the ballroom looked, there were silver glittering stars suspended in the air and silver and white metallic balloons on the floor and at throughout the room and a fog machine, giving off the impression of clouds. There was a huge crescent moon with stars so you could take a picture. There was a band on stage and chairs along the walls, a photographer, two refreshment tables along with tables and chairs to sit at.

They were one of the first ones in line to have their photo taken and then made their way to get some punch, but she knew it was because he wanted to speak to his friends who were near the table. John gently placed an arm around her and she took a deep breath in and out indicating she was ready. They walked up to the group smiling; everyone's eyes went to her leg but they quickly averted their gazes. Everyone treated her decently and told her she looked pretty. She started speaking to Michelle, Hector's date about the after party at Hector's.

Michelle was thirsty and volunteered Lexie to go with her and get some punch. John quickly pecked her cheek for support and kept listening to what Hector was saying. As they walked up to the table, she notice Rich get there, but he was alone. He was wearing a three-piece black suit with an orange vest and matching bow tie.

"Hey Rich." Lexie smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey Lexie, Michelle," he said giving each a hug. "You both look beautiful."

"Thank you Rich."

"Thanks Fitz. You don't look so bad yourself. I like the whole orange thing." Michelle indicated with her hands.

"I think it suits you." Lexie smiled.

"Are you and Janet going to the after party?" Michelle asked him.

"Of course, _everyone_ is going. I have to kill time anyways."

"Kill time?" Lexie asked.

"I am under very, very strict orders not to return home without Anne." He coughed.

"Richie!" Janet said coming up behind them. "Oh hey Michelle… Alexa."

"Hi." They both said and then they all started complementing each other on their dresses and hair.

Rich rolled his eyes and saw John and Hector speaking. They both nodded in acknowledgment and came walking up to them. They all moved to the side and sat down at a table waiting for more people to arrive. As more and more people were getting there everyone at the table went to dance except Lexie and John.

* * *

"Would you like more punch?" Lexie asked him.

He smiled and shook his head no. "How about we dance?"

He saw her eyes go to the dance floor as she quickly scanned the room observing everything and looked back up at him. She leaned into his ear. "I'm going to go take my pill."

He looked at her trying to read her, but she had a very good poker face. He cupped her face in between his hands and she melted into his touch. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her lips, he could tell she didn't need it; she was just afraid.

"I'll keep you away from your thoughts. Just stay focused on me." He caressed her cheek and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Last time I-"

"You know these people. You already know they don't like you. What's the problem?" He saw her processing his words and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Nothing." Her hands grabbed his face and she pulled him in for a big kiss.

He smiled into her lips and pulled her to the dance floor.

* * *

**-M-**

Lexie was trying not to laugh as John carried her on his back up the stairs to his room. Her feet hurt so much from dancing, she had taken off her heels in the limo and on the way here they made out like the teenagers they were. He quickly opened and locked the door as Lexie dropped her shoes on the floor along with her clutch.

He took off his crown and turned on the lamp before sitting on the bed. He fell backwards pinning her under him.

"I'm going to start poking you!" She warned giggling and her hands grabbed his chest from behind.

"I'm tired." He whined and let out a big breath. "Plus I had to carry you up the stairs." He joked.

"You're the one who wanted to keep dancing." She forced him up enough to wiggle out from under him and straddled him.

"You were having too much fun." He smiled with his eyes closed.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you for taking me to Prom I had fun." She gave him a deep kiss and her hands made their way to his chest and then they cupped his face. "You are the best ever." She smiled against his lips. "I love you so much Johnathan."

Their kiss started out slow but they had wanted each other all night long. Lexie quickly untucked his shirts and unbuckled his pants and pulled them off low enough to free him. She was happy that he had already taken off her panties in the limo. He quickly lined himself with her and forced her down on him. Throwing her head back, she cried out but quickly lifted her hips up and sank down him again causing him to moan deeply. He tightly gripped her hips as she kept her fierce but slow pace, he could feel her juices on his thighs as she rode him.

"I need you naked." She said breathlessly as she tried to take off his shirt. "I need to feel you…You feel so good." She told him huskily in between breaths and moans.

She kept riding him, forgetting about undressing him but he wanted to see her and feel her body against his. He searched for her zipper and helped her pull the dress off and then her bra. Wrapping an arm around her, he turned her on her back and she let out a deep moan as he grinded his hips into her in a circular motion.

"Yes, don't stop." She begged as he kept rolling his hips.

He thrusted twice before he quickly pulled out. He smirked when she realized that he was going to tease her but his smile faded when she stared in his eyes. Her eyes were black and she was looking at him as if he were naked. She began to softly touch her breasts and then one hand made its way down to her sex. He felt as if her were going to come when she closed her eyes and stifled a moan as she inserted a finger in herself.

He quickly got off the bed and stroked himself, matching her stokes. "Look at me Lexie." He said not recognizing the sound of his own voice.

Her eyes met his and she gasped when she saw him touching himself. She licked her lips, undressing him with her eyes.

"Take your clothes off." She demanded and kept touching herself as she watched him slowly strip naked.

His hands quickly made their way to her body and he took off her garter belt and thigh-highs, once she was completely naked he quickly crawled over her. He gave her a chaste kiss and pulled her hand away from her. She was about to protest but he fiercely thrusted into her. Her whole body lifted off the bed and she pulled him down to her.

**-END-**

* * *

She was out of the shower before him and fully dressed by the time he got out. He looked her up and down and felt himself getting hard again as she bent over the vanity, working on her makeup. He debated on going to the party or not. She was wearing a navy blue halter top that tied at her neck, the shirt was semi-backless and his lust was taking over logic. She had tiny black shorts that perfectly showed off her ass and thighs.

"Lexie, where is your bra?" He asked darkly.

She turned to look at him with a small smile as she pulled the string unravelling the bow. The shirt fell and he saw her strapless navy blue bra and a strap across her stomach, she turned around and he could now see a strap, which was low enough to be hidden by the shirt. His mind was going wild with things they could do if they stayed here he didn't even notice she was right in front of him.

"I like when you get all possessive." She giggled and kissed his cheek, running her hand through his abs.

"I prefer the term 'caveman." He grinned.

"Duly noted," she smiled. "So do I look ok?" She asked putting the shirt back on. "Cat chose this for me, I figured since she's been to these types of things she would dress me appropriately but I'm…not…sure…" She said fixing tying the bow. "I have three more outfits to choose from." She giggled. "Well two blouses and a skirt, well that actually makes six outfits; but the skirt hasn't been altered yet so it's too short in the back and um the blouses are a bit more revealing."

"Can I get a private viewing later?"

"Yes." She giggled. "She also picked out some really pretty high heels but my feet are killing me! I think I have some flats here that I could wear…" She said more to herself walking into his closet. "So?" She asked stepping back out, turning in a circle.

"What was the question again?" He teased. She pouted and he chuckled as he continued dressing. "You look better than ok." He chuckled.

* * *

They arrived at a mansion surrounded by cars and music could be heard from the outside where they saw that the house seemed to be overfilled with people.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to Lexie."

She looked at him and smiled, of course he wanted to go. He was wearing his sash and crown and he had dressed sinfully well; it was only natural that he wanted to celebrate. He saw her struggle to tell him what she wanted to say and he kissed her head.

"It's not that, I'm just really nervous. More than earlier. Everyone was nice at the dance but now we're on different…territory? Turf? Well…um-I'm more out of place here. Just promise me you won't let me get in your way of having a good time. Sawyer will take me home if I don't like it for any reason ok?" She said assertively. She wasn't asking him she was telling him.

"Ok. But don't just leave, tell me."

She smiled and shook her head no as she started to pull him towards the house. "Then you'll want to leave with me. I'll text you when I'm already 10 minutes away."

"You'll call me when you step foot into the vehicle."

"I concede." She smiled.

He stopped and pulled her back towards him and hugged her. "I'm not planning you on leaving you alone Lexie." He said into her ear.

"I know but Anne and Mary will be here."

"We both know you wouldn't bother them." He hugged her tightly.

"We are talking about ifs." Lexie giggled. "Let's see how it goes."

* * *

As they walked in Lexie observed everyone, never having been to a party like this before. She saw people drinking, smoking, flirting, making out and inappropriate dancing in all parts of the house but the living room was the main dance floor. She saw some lower classmen she recognized from band and orchestra, and people she didn't even know. She pulled John closer to her as she noticed people glancing at her and pointing. They were walking towards the kitchen and a group of girls passed them, all giggled and blushed when they saw John.

"Are you ok?" He asked her through the music.

"Kind of, I think I'm going to get some water." She said loudly into his ear.

He nodded and was going to go with her but one of his friends called out to him. She nodded, telling him she would be ok and she took off after he gave her the directions. She walked into the kitchen and saw Michelle mixing something in a punch bowl. Michelle smiled at her and offered her a cup, asking her to taste it. Feeling brave she took a sip and shuddered. She waited a while before she took another sip; it wasn't so bad once she got past bitterness.

"That bad?" Michelle asked thinking and looking through a ton of bottles on the table.

"No, it's just I've never had alcohol before. It's really good once you get past the liquor."

"I think if I add more juice." She said more to herself and continued mixing. "So are you having fun?" She asked handing her a new cup.

"No. I just got here." She stated. Michelle looked at Lexie with wide eyes and then she noticed Lexie flex her fingers. "I've never been to a party so right now I am neutral. This is better," she pointed to the cup and took another sip awkwardly.

"Thank you. It's always better to drink liquor before you drink beer. Otherwise you get sick. Also don't drink too much or you'll get sick." She laughed.

Lexie nodded and smiled appreciably. They started talking and soon one cup turned into two, and Michelle took Lexie to dance with her.

* * *

Anne walked into the house confidently and Hurst was smiling ear to ear with an arm wrapped around Anne's shoulder. Anne's curly hair was pinned up in a messy ponytail, that she still managed to make it look elegant, and she was wearing a red backless halter top. There was a strap around her neck and was tied at the curve of her back with tiny strings. She wore tight dark skinny jeans, showing off her long legs and perfect small butt with black Louis Vuitton Eyeliner Pumps.

She spotted Lexie and Michelle dancing with each other and she and Hurst walked towards them. Lexie smiled brightly at her and she returned the smile, seeing they both wore what Cat had chosen for them but she noticed Lexie didn't wear her heels. A song she didn't recognize was playing but Hurst came up behind her and pressed his body to hers. She just melted into him and let him lead.

John was looking for Lexie, he realized that she had been gone for more than half an hour. He almost though that she had left but she would have called him. He was more than shocked to see her hanging out with Hector and Michelle as she spoke adamantly to the DJ, Eric. He was listening to something on the phone through head phones and agreeing with her. He was also checking her out every time she turned to speak to Hector or Michelle.

He walked up behind Lexie and picked her up and she giggled.

"Hey what's up man?" He asked Eric shaking his hand as he held Lexie close to him.

"Why didn't you ever show me this band?" He asked holding Lexie's phone up and all he could do was shrug not really seeing or caring. The chances were he had shown him.

"I requested a song! Dance with me!" Lexie shouted and pulled him to the dance circle as Eric began to play **Freak-Toys Like Me**.

He could smell the alcohol on her breath and he wondered how much she had to drink. His worries faded as the beat blared through the speakers and Lexie began dancing freely. He loved the way she moved to the music, she just flowed naturally and naturally looked sexy.

* * *

"Hey would it be ok if I went back home with Anne?" Lexie asked him as they were getting fresh air outside.

"Did I do something wrong?" His voice filled with worry.

She smiled at him and shook her head no. "No, I think she wants to talk so we're going to invite Mary and make it a slumber party."

"What about our slumber party?" He pouted.

She smiled and kissed his pouted lips. "How about tomorrow…you can have me all day to yourself starting at 11."

"9."

"10:30."

"Deal. You had a good time here though right?"

"Yes. I had fun. Everyone was nice to me. Well everyone I hung out with." She smiled. "Plus I got to go to the Prom with the Prom King, an unsupervised party where I tried alcohol and I made several new friends…Well pals. Did I make you proud?" She asked frightful and out of nowhere.

"Lexie-" he cried softly in frustration.

"I'm sorry," she cut him off. "I don't want to blame the alcohol but it's been messing with my feelings." She said quietly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked sadly.

She shrugged. "Later please. Tonight was a milestone type thing and a celebration for you. I'm fine, I'm ok, I'm here and can't wait to be all yours tomorrow." She smiled.

"Me either, I'll see you at 10:30." He emphasized the time.

"On the dot." She tapped her wrist and gave him a deep kiss. "We should get back."

* * *

Anne and Lexie were still awake, it was two in the morning and Mary was knocked out in one of the guest rooms, Cat was asleep with Runt in th living room and John had sent her a message that John and Hurst were safely at his house.

"Water?" Lexie asked as Anne sat at the kitchen island.

"So something happened but I don't want you to get mad, or freak out." Anne blurted out.

"I can't promise not to freak out." Lexie stated handing her a water.

"Ok so, did you notice how we got to the party late?" Lexie shook her head no.

"Well um…" Anne turned a very deep shade of red. "Well Stanley gave me a promise ring." She said shyly.

Lexie lit up and smiled her bright smile. "Really! Can I see it! Why aren't you wearing it!" She bounced off her seat excitedly.

Anne pulled out a silver necklace with the ring on it. It was a white gold ring with a heart in the middle. The heart was made of diamonds and the ring intertwined in the middle of it.

"That is gorgeous Anne! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Lexie quietly squealed and gave Anne a bone crushing hug.

"That isn't all that happened….I-Uh. Well, Ok. I'm just going to go ahead and say it. But you don't have to say anything if you don't want to…I know it might make you-"

"Anne," Lexie said calmly and grabbed her hand.

"We made love." Anne blushed deep red and looked down.

Lexie's eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth hung open. She smiled and pulled Anne in for a hug and Anne softly wrapped her arms around her relaxing. She was positive that Lexie would call her a hypocrite for having premarital sex.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lexie asked unsure if that was the right question to ask.

"Oh Lexie, it was so perfect, so romantic, so special." She said quietly. She grabbed her hand and their waters and headed to Lexie's room to talk. They fell on the bed and started at the ceiling.

"We arrived at his house to change but before we went upstairs he led me to the garden where there were a bunch of white twinkling Christmas lights and he pulled me in for a knee wobbling kiss and when we apart he picked a flower and handed it to me."

* * *

**-M-**

_"__I love you Anne," he said quietly and pecked her cheek._

_"I love you too Stanley." She said looking into his eyes and then leaned in to kiss him. _

_"I know that we are young, and that there is still so much you want to do-accomplish." He said nervously and she felt her heart beating fast thinking the worst. _

_"I cannot imagine a future without you in it." _

_He pulled a box out of his pants and opened. When she saw the reflection she snapped back into reality and gasped. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad and thinking the later he got nervous. _

_"It's a promise ring!" He jumped. "I just want to promise you that I will never hurt you, and that I will love you everyday for the rest of my life. And one day if I'm lucky enough you will take me as your husband and make my dreams come true." He said placing the ring on her finger, kissing it. _

_She grabbed the lapels of his tux and pulled him in for a kiss. Her lips quickly moved against his, as she took control and deepened the kiss. His arms snaked around her tiny frame and she melted into him. _

_"Yes! __I love you Stanley! I love it!" She pulled him in again for a deep kiss. "Let's go to your room." She demanded breathlessly as they pulled apart for air. _

_He swiftly lifted her bridal style and carried her to his room, steeling kisses along the way. He quickly laid her down on the bed and they started to make out. Soon he was helping her remove her dress and she took off his shirts. She ran her hands through his hairy chest; tracing each muscle as if it were the first time. __He kissed his way down her stomach and fondled her breasts over her bra. He peppered kisses along her pantie line and slowly pulled them off. _

_He looked up smiling at her and she stopped breathing; she felt overwhelmed with emotions; love and lust, trust, she didn't want to get married yet, or engaged but she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was something to be treasured and she was amazed at how much she loved him. Her heart seemed to swell and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She needed him and she knew she was ready and she wanted to prove how mush she loved him. But she was still afraid. She took a deep breath and took her bra off. He sat up to look at her and she cupped his face and kissed him trying to show her feelings. _

_"__Make love to me Stanley." She softly spoke pulling away. _

_He looked in her eyes and kissed her. "I am more than happy with what you give me Anne." He kissed her. "I love the way you taste." He grinned wolfishly as he pushed her back on the bed with a kiss and slowly made has way back down to her sex taking extra time playing with her breasts._

**-END-**

* * *

"He knows that I'm not as ready as you and John are but he sees a future with me." She smiled fondly. "One thing led to another and…yes." She beamed.

"I'm so happy Anne. You and he are perfect for each other." Lexie beamed and turned to her side to face her and Anne did the same.

"You really think so?" Anne smiled ear to ear.

Lexie nodded with her bright smile. "I wouldn't approve of anything but the best for you guys. I would have told you if he never said anything." Lexie said softly.

Anne looked at her confused because she was talking about what would have been. "I'm sure you would have told him yourself." Lexie smiled but then her eyebrows furrowed. She smiled and softly shook her head. "He needs someone to motivate him and you need someone to bestow your awesomeness on." She giggled.

Anne playfully slapped her on the arm and leaned on her laughing. "What I mean is that you complement each other well. Stanley is awesome, but he'll never believe it. He needs you to remind him and tell him and you need someone that will do the same." Lexie said and then furrowed her eyebrows again.

Anne giggled. "I think you are drunk Lexie. But I understand what you are trying to say. Come on let's get you ready for bed." She sat up and pulled her up.

"No! We need to talk. I want to talk!" She whined but sat up excitedly. "You know that week I lived with you…It was the best ever. I love when we talk, it's nice to have someone to speak to about girl things." She smiled. "Cat is great and everything but she isn't you, she doesn't know me."

"I like speaking to you too Lexie. That was a very fond time for me as well."

"I'm sorry I've been hanging out with John more, but I can't wait to live with you. You are the best person I know Anne, I wish I could be more like you. I try to be… I like that you don't take any crap from anyone and that you always take charge when you need to. You are a tiger!-ess." She giggled.

"I like you when you're drunk, you're even more hilarious." Anne giggled.

"I'm a lot of things." She said softly. "Are you going to tell your mother?" Lexie smiled, changing the topic.

"No! She'll start planning a wedding."

"We both know she already has at least most of it planned."

"It's ridiculous; I mean it isn't an engagement ring." Anne said softly but Lexie could pick up a hint of sadness.

"Do not diminish your gift or compare it to mine Anne. It means something to you and it means something to Hurst. It is special, it is a gift of love. He has loved you for a long time, I think if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have hung out with us as much as he did and I wouldn't know or be as close to him as I am now." Lexie smiled fondly.

Anne smiled ear to ear. "I haven't decided if I should tell her."

"I think you should. She just wants what's best for you in her on twisted way."

"I will think about it." Anne smiled.

"Are you prepared for the sex talk?"

"She already did! With Hurst in the room! It was so embarrassing."

They stayed up for another hour talking about Anne and Hurst, the Prom and the party.

* * *

It was going to be nine by the time Anne woke up. She turned to look at Lexie and saw that she wasn't in bed anymore. She lazily got up and took a shower, getting dressed quickly. She walked out into the living room and saw Sawyer carrying Lexie to her room.

"Sometimes when she has nightmares or can't sleep, she'll play the piano and fall asleep on the couch." Cat said cleaning up the small mess in the living room.

"Does it happen often?" Anne asked sadly and made her way to help Cat. She wondered why she hadn't heard anything.

"No, not as much as it used to, Lexie says it's just her anxiety." Anne froze in her spot. "John says as long as she speaks abo-"

"I know!" Anne snapped. "I'm sorry Catherine, I'm just upset, she didn't mention anything about it to me."

Cat looked at her sadly. "I know that she only sees me as a friend, and that you're her sister," she said sadly. "She didn't tell me what was wrong. She just said she was going to tell everyone later about it, that it was a time for celebration. She said she had fun though, she was smiling and over thrilled." Cat said a bit enthusiastically.

For the first time Anne felt bad for Cat. She knew that Cat loved Lexie as a sister and looked up to her but Lexie was still weary of her. She never thought about how Cat might feel about her, actually being Lexie's sister. She never cared before but it was evident that Lexie opened up to her and trusted her enough to speak to her.

"Thank you for telling me Cat. I will wait until she mentions something."

"It's cool fool." She said as Lexie would have and they both started giggling.

* * *

Lexie came out of her room smiling and looking as if she had slept well. If Anne didn't know any better, she would have never been the wiser and that worried her. She felt as if they were slipping further and further apart at times but last night had been what they needed and she couldn't wait for next year.

"Morning, is Mary still asleep?" Lexie asked looking around.

Anne snapped back from her thoughts. "Yes she's been throwing up all morning." Anne said sympathetically.

"Would I be a horrible friend if I left? I promised John that we'd spend the day together and he should be here soon."

"I was actually here ten minutes ago." John smiled behind her. "And I just wanted to see you before I left." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You take care of Mary; I know what she's going through."

"Its fine, you guys go. I have the day off today." Cat said walking in.

"I'll stay. Cat shouldn't be on her feet too much." Anne said.

"Your mother-" Lexie started.

"I will call her and invite her over."

Lexie smiled and went to hug Anne and Cat. "Let me just make sure it's ok with Mary." Lexie said and rushed out of the room.

"So what are you guys going to do all day?" Anne asked knowingly.

"I don't have the slightest clue." John smiled.

"Can you please talk to her?" Anne asked looking and listening for Lexie to return. "She was up all night and I think something is wrong."

"She mentioned being upset." John stated but didn't get to say anymore.

Lexie walked back in the room smiling at them suspiciously. "Wow, she is moody so be careful but she gave me the green light!" She smiled.

**A/N: I have never been to a Prom after party so I used my small description from scenes of teenage parties. **


	59. Chapter 56

**A/N: Hi! I'm going to stop making promises. This chapter _isn't _Will and Lizzie's Prom, it is more of a Jane and Lexie chapter/filler. So I hope you enjoy it. Please forgive my long absence. **

**I don't like to write any of the 'plot' or what might happen because honestly the story has changed so much from how I originally thought it was going to go, but I still love it! It makes me excited and happy that people take time to read my story. But Will is going to have it I hope not too bad. in a reality where Mrs. De Bough gets her way eventually. **

**Thank you all for the continued support, it means the world. **

Ch. 56

Jane drove up to the little driveway and parked the car outside of the garage. Gathering her backpack and bag she tiredly made her way inside the house.

They had recently moved into a small three bedroom home; further than her job at a small clothing boutique. The house was in the suburbs close to wear her aunt and uncle lived. Her mom's and Lydia's attitude had changed dramatically ever since they moved in. Rose was happy that she could show off her home and that her alimony and child support for Lydia and Lizzie was coming in.

Rose went on a shopping spree and brought new clothing for her and Lydia, buying Jane and Lizzie a couple of things but 'Lydia needed something to cheer her up.' As if Lydia were the only one who was suffering; if she was at all. Lydia seemed to have gotten more conceited and silly and it was really getting on Jane's nerves. She knew Lydia didn't actually care about their dad, Cat or Lexie. Lydia hadn't changed for the better, she was getting worse.

She saw Lydia with three different guys within the last week and even though she hardly spoke to anyone at school, she had heard lower classmen speaking about Lydia one time in the hallway. Jane was at her locker and the girls next to her either didn't see her or know that they were related until Lydia came to tell her that she was getting a ride home from Jeremy or Jamie. The girls snorted and broke out laughing but Lydia thought it was unrelated to her. Jane had never felt more embarrassed, Lydia had no shame; she couldn't even remember the guy's name.

Lizzie and she still shared a room but it was much bigger. At times it was great, but things were not the same between them as they once were. If Lizzie wasn't at work during the weekends, she was with Will throughout the week. They often went over there homework together and their nightly chats never lasted long because they were always so tired. She was glad it was Friday and tomorrow she was off, she needed to do a lot of homework and she, Lizzie and Carla were going to go dress shopping tomorrow.

* * *

Walking in she noticed it was empty and quiet. She turned on the lights and went into the kitchen where there was a note from her mom telling her that she was on a date and didn't have time to cook for them. She mentioned not knowing what time she was coming home along with Lydia and signed it off, '_Hugs and kisses, Love Mom_.'

Muttering under her breath she crumbled the note at threw it in the trash can. She ordered pizza, not wanting to cook or clean up her mess and quickly changed into shorts and a muscle shirt. She took her computer to the living room and turned on the TV for the noise.

She smiled when she saw that Lexie had sent her weekly email as always at 6 on the dot. She also had several from her old friends back home, all labeled Prom.

She decided to wait for the pizza to get there to read them and flipped through the channels absentmindedly. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up to unlock it. It was a message from Charlie and she saw that she had four messages. One was from Lydia saying she was staying at a friend's; two were from Cat asking her to text her when she was out of work and the other telling her that she read Lexie's email before she sent it. They had a weird routine, Lexie always asked Cat to read her emails to Jane because Lexie was worried about saying the wrong thing.

Cat had changed so much while living with Lexie. She had noticed it when Cat came to visit and ever since then she and Cat have spoken at least four times a week. Cat is excited about having the baby, she was almost four months pregnant and she said that she would find out the sex next month. She almost felt ashamed to say that her grades had improved compared to Cat's. Cat went from a D to a B student and often got A's. Cat also never complained about working as a waitress or at all, she always has the best stories and she said she learned how to get a read on people.

The most recent message was from Charlie, asking her if was home already. Charlie was still just her friend and she couldn't allow him to forget it. Jane hardly touched him and she allowed his touch but in very small doses. She texted him every night and they sometimes spoke on the phone but she hardly got to see him. Their schedules were different and she would see him in passing at school. If she wasn't at work, then she was busy studying. Her grades were better and she ranked 28 in her class out of 215 students and she was proud of herself; that was better than her last two schools.

* * *

_Hey Jane! _

_How has your week been? Mine has been good. Prom was; surreal would be the word. It was a really fun night. We ate at a nice restaurant, went to the Prom where we danced practically the entire night and then we went to the after party. We took a limo to and from the Prom and he got me a corsage and a last minute Promposal. I know that's what happens but I didn't think that's what my Prom was going to be like. Although contrary to what I just said I didn't know what to expect. I didn't expect anything but I suppose it would have been that either you or James would have dropped me off. I would have danced (maybe) with Anne, Mary and Hurst; and then I'd go home. _

_But I liked it, it was nice. I always thought it was pointless, but I made some new 'guys' (YouTube: I'm not your buddy guy! LOL, it is hilarious) well they are quickly becoming 'buddy's' :D So the point was that it was nice and I have some good memories. _

_Cat says hello, though I am sure she already texted you. Well I don't really know what else to say. School is the same but everyone is excited about graduation. I'm nervous because as the Valedictorian I'm supposed to give a speech but I may allow someone else to give it, so there is that dilemma._

_I know you'll have fun at your Prom please send me pictures of your dress. Just remember to be safe. Don't be afraid to take pepper spray with you. And tell Charlie to keep out of your personal bubble! The night is romantic but that doesn't mean anything, unless of course you want to be with him again but don't do something you don't feel comfortable doing. _

_You asked for some pictures and I wasn't sure if you meant of just me or John and I. Or the ones John took so the first 2 are of me then the next 3 are of John and I and then the rest of them, if you would like to see them are the ones John took. Also please send me pictures in return. That is of course if you don't mind, any will do. I think that covers just about everything. I'll talk to you later. _

_LBee_

Jane understood why Cat read Lexie's email. Lexie had mentioned their father and now she wasn't sure if she should say anything or not. Although she spent the majority of the time missing Cat and Lexie, she couldn't miss him. A part of her loved him, he was her dad but after everything that happened she couldn't see him in the same light. At times she couldn't see why Lizzie still spoke to him, it might have been the same reason she couldn't stop speaking to him. A part of her wanted to pretend that they were ok, that things could one day be the same. A hope that one day they could all be together again. After eating and texting Charlie and Cat, she responded to Lexie's email. Cat told her not to mention anything about him and she was relieved, she wouldn't know what to say.

_Hello Lexie, _

_I'm happy that you're doing well and that you had a great time at your Prom. You looked beautiful in your dress and I like your new haircut. I couldn't even tell until the middle of the pictures. I saw the video and it was funny as usual. I am glad that you made new friends, it looked like you really had fun; you have a beautiful smile Lexie. _

_I'm doing pretty well, not much is new. I just got out of work and tomorrow I'm going to go shopping form my dress. Our Prom is this Friday and I am looking forward to going with Charlie, Lizzie and Will. I am sure it will still be great, though I'm nervous about how things are going to be with Charlie, not in a bad way though. LOL, yes I still like him, but I haven't had time to spend with him and honestly I don't know how I feel. I know I like him, but I don't know if it goes deeper than friendship. Does it make me a bad person to 'string him along?'__He knows we are just friends and he is patient with me but a part of me feels guilty for making him wait so long. _

_I can't believe we have a little over a month left of school left. It seems like time flew out the window. I believe you should give your speech, I know you are very smart but you worked hard and you deserve the recognition. You will give a great speech. My only wish is that I could have seen you give it and walk up to get your diploma. I will ask Catherine to take a video and send it:) _

_I will be sure to send you plenty of pictures and don't worry about Charlie, he really is sweet and caring but I am still unsure. So I have a lot of thinking to do. If you wouldn't mind writing me back with your opinion, or 'gut wrenching truth' as Cat put it; it would be much appreciated. I will talk to you later. _

_Jane._

* * *

It was pretty late by the time Carla dropped her off home, the good thing was that it wasn't out of her way. Carla had offered for Lizzie to stay the night, but she knew that Jane would be home alone and declined. As she walked into the living room, she noticed Jane was already asleep on the couch. There were books and papers all around her and their laptop was on the coffee table along with a pizza box and soda cans.

She carefully placed all of the books and papers in a pile and woke up Jane. Jane was too tired to fully wake up and told Lizzie hi and goodnight before she stumbled to her room. Lizzie chuckled and quickly went to change out of her uniform.

Once she was in her pajamas, she cleaned up and was going to turn off the computer, but decided to quickly check her email and Facebook. When she got onto the internet, she saw one of the tabs was already on Gmail and she clicked on it. She was about to log out of Jane's account, when she saw Lexie's email address and Prom was the subject.

A part of her felt hurt that Lexie was keeping in touch with Jane and vice versa. Jane never mentioned anything to her. She wondered how long it had been going on. Her finger moved the curser to the email and wanted so much to click on it, but quickly went to the sign out button and pressed it.

Charlotte sent her an email along with several other friends from Mesilla and Lamboton, all about Prom. She decided to wait until tomorrow to read and respond to them. She texted Will, telling him good night and that she loved him.

* * *

Jane and Lizzie picked up Carla early on Saturday and stopped by a café to eat a quick and light breakfast before heading to the mall to look for their dresses. They had only been there a while when they conveniently ran into their mother.

"Mom what are you doing here? So early?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh I came to do a little shopping! Oh that's right you girls were going to shop for your Prom dresses! Well now that we ran into each other, why don't I join you?" She beamed.

"Actually-" Lizzie began.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind right dear?" She asked Carla.

"Of course we wouldn't mind mom. But you obviously came to do your own shopping. We don't know how long we're going to take so you'll just have to wait until we get home." Lizzie said leading her mom away from the group.

"Oh! It's no trouble at all! To be honest I forgot why I came. Jeremy sure knows how to make a woman feel young again!" Rose smiled fondly.

Lizzie stopped walking and stopped in her tracks. _"__Gross,"_ she muttered. She turned to look at Carla mortified, hoping she hadn't heard but luckily she was talking to Jane.

* * *

They had been there almost two hours and they were at their fifth store, when all three girls found the dresses they wanted.

The dress was hanging on the wall and she loved the fabric and color. It was a long navy blue chiffon dress, with one Greek style sleeve. Just under the bust was a belt made of sequins that were sewn into the dress. Once she tried it on, she knew this was the dress. She looked at the price tag and felt crushed.

"Jane! Come out, dear!" Rose screeched.

Jane cringed and put a smile on her face.

"Oh my God! That's it that's the one! You are so beautiful!" Rose shrieked. "Turn around so I can look at you! Oh let me take a picture!"

"It doesn't matter I'm not getting it." Jane said softly.

"Oh Charlie will surely take you back now! Oh I can't wait. We need to start thinking about your hair and make-up."

"Mom!" Jane said quietly but assertively. "It's too expensive. I'll just look for another one." She softly smiled.

* * *

Lizzie couldn't believe who she was staring back at in the mirror. She turned around and turned her head to look at the back of the dress. It was perfect and she had Carla to thank for helping her pick it out, it was even the perfect price. The satin dress was tea green with a halter top. The back was exposed just above her waist and it would have been backless but there was a thin narrow fabric going up and down her back. It had white beads sewn into a beautiful pattern of circles and arches, and went from the neck to her lower back. She stepped out with a huge smile on her face; she didn't notice Jane walk by her. She picked up her hair into a messy bun and walked up to Carla.

"Lizzie!" Her mother whispered screamed.

"What?" She asked absentmindedly as Carla walked into the dressing room.

"How much does your dress cost?"

"Just enough! It's perfect!"

"Go find a cheaper one!"

"Why?"

"Jane's dress is a bit more expensive. Besides it's not like you actually have a date for the dance. You're going with Will and we all know he doesn't even find you attractive. Jane at least has a shot with Charlie. I'm so proud of her; she has him in the palm of her hand." Rose smiled.

Lizzie felt like she had been slapped across the face. She looked at her mom with sad eyes, but her mom was oblivious; she was too busy looking through a rack of dresses.

"Here, this looks tolerable enough. And….OH! Look it's cheaper! Maybe we can find Jane a better dress." She mused and handed Lizzie a dress without looking at her.

Lizzie took the dress and walked back into the dressing room. She looked at herself in the mirror and found that she wasn't as excited as she was before. She wanted to look her best for Will. The Prom was going to be they finally revealed that they were a couple. It wouldn't have made a difference if they told people, because they only briefly saw each other in-between classes. Now she felt as if she would never be good enough for him. Her own mother didn't believe it; how can she.

Mrs. De Bough's words came back to haunt her and she shook the thought from her head. Her mom could afford to help Jane out, she just didn't want to. Lizzie was now the one who got picked on. Without Lexie, it was Kitty. Without Kitty it was now her; yes when it was all of them, her mother would throw little remarks her way, but they were never so bad.

She quickly changed, but not into the other dress. Changing into her shorts and her Star Wars t-shirt she confidently walked out and placed the dress her mom handed her back on the rack. She looked around and noticed her mom was in the back of the store. She quickly walked up to the counter and paid for the dress; by the time her mom walked back up the cashier was handing her back her change. She turned around and gave her mom the money.

"Where's the rest of it?" She barked.

"This is all of it. I bought the dress I wanted to."

"You're so selfish Elizabeth. You always were, just like your father!"

"I thought we all took after you." She smiled.

"Only your looks, but even you look more like his side of the family."

"You brought your dress already?" Jane asked softly.

"Nice! You looked hot in it! Will is going to lose his mind." Carla smiled. "So how do I look?" She asked twirling.

"You look beautiful." Jane smiled softly at her and turned to look at the rack neck to her.

"That's the one." Lizzie smiled.

"Great!" She smiled and turned back to the dressing room.

"Jane I will help you buy the dress." Their mom said pensively.

"It's ok mom. Maybe the next store."

"No, no. You look stunning in that." She said and turned to look at Lizzie, studying her. "We're going to have to do something about your hair." She said more to herself.

* * *

As soon as Jane got home she texted Cat a picture of herself in the dress. Her mom was out with some man, Lydia was still at her friends and Lizzy went over to Carla's to work on a report they had. She did her makeup and a hairstyle similar to what she wanted for the actual Prom. Once she was finished she enjoyed a nice bath. She was in a loose tshirt and shorts resting lazily on the couch, trying to decide where to start on her homework. The beep alerting her she had an email rang and she checked her phone. She was surprised to see she had a message from Lexie and she shot up from her seat to get more comfortable.

_Hello Jane, _

_Cat sent me the pictures you took and you look very beautiful. Though I'm sure you knew that or have already been told. You will definitely be breaking hearts that night. I'm not saying forget about Charlie, I just meant that many eyes will be on you and that some girls will be very jealous. Sorry. I don't mean that in a bad way, though I am sure you didn't think about it that way until I said it. Don't think about it that way; just ignore everyone and myself. Just have fun._

_On an unrelated note, you should really consider being a model. I've flipped through several of Cat's magazines and you are just as beautiful. Imagine once your body fully develops! There are always catalog models I believe they're called if you wouldn't want to do like runway? I don't know, I'm barely getting into fashion things. Cat is a great teacher but it is hard to remember all of these things fashion is like 'the news.' LOL! I just thought of that! I suppose I never had to describe it. _

_So about Charlie I thought about it and in my opinion. I would see how the night goes. Like I said it borders on romantic, so if you feel the spark is still there then gravy, but if it isn't then you need to speak to him that night. Be honest with him, if you wait to tell him that you feel nothing then yes, you will be stringing him along. For now though, he knows where you stand and you guys don't get to see each other as much as you like. The fact that you feel guilty about it should tell you you're a good person. _

_Another factor you need to think about is, (we have a little over a month until we graduate and I am not saying this…permanently) when you think of a future do you see him in it? Can you see yourself in a long distance relationship? (Depending on summer and collage plans) Your answer should also help you make a decision. I believe that if you really wanted to, you would make time to see him. Even if it's twice a week to once, but then again I don't know how busy you are or if your schedules conflict. _

_Too many variables that only you know, I would say when it comes to love; people say to listen to your heart. I believe that is true on some level but don't be delusional about it. You need to share similar goals in life. I don't know if you want to get married young, old, after school. What about him, children, ect? Like if he wanted children and you don't. DO NOT stay with him thinking you can change him. This is all hypothetical of course so yes. My point is, be realistic, you are still young and you will meet new people in college, work, anywhere. I feel like I'm speaking in circles here so I will stop talking about this. _

_So I hope this helps, though I doubt it. In hindsight I should have asked Cat to read this but she's at work and John is with his friends, Anne and Mary are on dates, so I'm on my own. Let me know if this helped or made things worse. I hope I did not overstress you with all these new problems if they weren't in your head already, but you did ask for my honesty. You should probably speak to Aunt Maddie, I am sure she will give you great advice. _

_I also wanted to thank you; it means a lot that you asked me for advice. I know it has only been a day, but I did think about this, it is not given in haste. I have also thought about something else you said; if you would like to come to my graduation (I'm sure you were just being nice, so feel totally free and not bad about saying no.) I can make arrangements for you to come and you may travel back with Catherine for your graduation. You have a month to think about it. I don't know how you would feel about it. If your answer is no, (nothing wrong with that) tell me; no explanations are necessary. I honestly won't be upset, I wasn't expecting you there nor would I care. You mentioned it and I felt like I should say something._

_I will speak to you later. Runt is getting restless, I think Sawyer and I will take him for a walk even if it's just around the block, he likes to be outdoors. It's funny how he understands the feeling of needing to escape the concrete walls. I miss you Jane. I do. If you come we will make time to go horseback riding._

_Lexie_

Jane read the email and softly smiled, thinking back to when she and Cat were alone once at the apartment.

* * *

_"Hey Cat, why are you laughing?" She asked walking into the living room and noticed that the TV was off._

_"Oh Lexie sent me this video of her puppy! She's so funny. It's so cute I can't wait to meet him." Cat smiled brightly and looked up at Jane. "Would you like to see it?"_

_Jane smiled brightly and nodded. She quickly made her way next to Cat and plopped down next to her. Cat handed her the phone and Jane noticed it was a very nice and big phone. Lexie must have given it to her; she pressed play on the video and Cat surprised her by placing a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to watch it again._

_There were seven tiny white puppies with different colored collar in a big plush red dog bed. One of them had a small spot on its eye. Jane had to avert her gave when Lexie's hand palm up appeared on the screen and then pointed to each puppy. The scars weren't horrible, they would have looked like white palm lines if they weren't so noticeably unnatural._

_"Ok so here we have Sarah's puppy, a girl. My grandmother's puppy also a girl, her name is Douches. It's pretty ironic. My mother's puppy is a girl, her name is Diamond hence her collar. This girl here," she giggled. "Is Anne's she is named Dali after the artist Salvador Dali. I'll send you some pictures along with the video. This guy is Mary's named Ivory, the piano. This guy is Gina's and has yet to be named. Louis got him for her, well technically it was both of us I was going to offer her one either way so it's cool. Oh. Yes. I'm being biased here but I saved the best for last. This little guy is well…I am still stuck on a name for him. He will be mine and I will share with you!" She said excitedly and Jane found herself smiling at her excitement._

_She lifted the puppy with the spot on his eye up and brought him in for a close up. "This is the cutest thing I have ever seen! He's sooo tiny! I could squeeze its head in my hand and smother it. I wonder if it would take long or if be quick because he was so small." She pondered and she could be seen examining him. "I hope its fine that he will live with us and if not he may stay in my room… I'm so excited, I already brought him everything he could possibly need and things he didn't. Kevin and Louis laughed at me. So anyways just wanted to show you, Dali and Ivory will be staying for a while so I may train them. Say bye!" She used her fingers to lift his small paw up and down._

_The video stopped and the play button came back on the screen. Jane just held the phone in her hand._

_"I didn't know she liked dogs." Jane said feeling afraid for the dog._

_"She's silly I was the one who suggested it. I don't like her being alone when I'm at work."_

_Jane tried not to look so surprised. "Why?"_

_"All she does is study and practice when she isn't with John. Who's her fiancée, he is so gorgeous. Oh well you've seen him. I'm so jelly! But they're so cute together. She only watches TV during the weekends. So she needs something to keep her distracted."_

_"Do you know her family?"_

_"Anne, Mary, John and Hurst go over a lot. Sometimes John brings Nicky, Nate and Noah his niece and nephews. They're all so cute! I can't wait to see what mine is going to look like."_

_"That's great Kitty. I mean Cat. Sorry."_

_"It's ok. It took me a while to get used to it. Lexie came up with it. I like it, it makes me sound older." She giggled._

_"So you like living there? Lexie is nice?"_

_"Of course, she's great at times. She just gets getting used to. She even gave me this phone because her dad sent her the newest one! This is just the S 5, but it's practically new." She said excitedly. "She isn't so bad once you get to know her, but I know I make her uncomfortable." She said sadly._

_"I'm sure you don't, it just takes time to adjust." Jane smiled, though inside she was upset._

_Cat nodded. "I hope so. She doesn't really talk to me and she's always so serious around me."_

* * *

Now she had to digest everything Lexie said. She reread email several times and decided not to answer right away. She had a lot of thinking to do, but she was right about one thing. She knew that she was still afraid of getting hurt. She had seen Charlie in passing with the same girl she was his girlfriend, but Charlie had explained that they were lab partners. The old her would have believed that Charlie wouldn't hurt her anymore but those thoughts always crushed her. She sat up and went to her messages. She didn't want to wait until Prom to find out her feelings; she didn't want to be blinded by the romance aspect that Lexie spoke about.

*Hi Charlie. What are you doing?

Charlie: *Hey, not much. Trying to read this boring book for English, how's your study session going?

*Not as planned either. I wanted to see if you wanted to take a break and meet me for coffee?

Charlie: *Where?  
He replied immediately.

*There's this nice coffee shop, The Bean?

Charlie: *I'll be there in a couple of minutes.

*How about 30? I need to get ready.

Charlie: *Ok:)


	60. Chapter 57

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter. I just wanted to post something because it's been too long, so for those still reading thank you for your support. I will try to post more frequently but cannot promise anything. **

Chapter 57

"Hey Charlie," she smiled standing to give him a hug.

"Hi, how are you?" He smiled and sat across from her. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, we ate at the mall before I got home. You?"

"Not yet, do you mind if I order something?"

"Not at all." She smiled.

"I was so happy when you asked me out. I was getting worried; I didn't want Prom to be awkward. We haven't really hung out." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I know what you mean, that's what I was thinking…." She said looking down.

He smiled brightly. "So navy blue? Is that the only hint I get?"

"It's long and Greek styled." She smiled looking up.

"Great?" He had an amused smirk on his face before he chuckled.

A waiter came up to take their order and left to get their drinks.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to Gabe's after Prom party. Everyone is going to be there."

"Can I tell you later. I'm not sure what my schedule is for Sunday, so I don't want to go to bed too late."

"Why didn't you just ask for the weekend off?"

"I could only get Saturday."

"That sucks; I'm going to have to work with my dad over the summer. He wants me to know how to run a restaurant."

"That's great, you'll be spending time with him."

"I'd rather stay home and spend time with my friends. Besides I know he's going to be harder on me." He softly smiled. "At least it will only be for about half of it." He shrugged.

"Why only half?"

"Thank you," they told the waiter, who brought his soda and her iced tea.

A guilty look came across his face. "We're moving to California. I got into a really great college." He said sadly. He cautiously looked up at her but he couldn't read her.

"That's great, which college did you get into?" She smiled happily and she was happy for him.

"Stanford. Mr. Darcy helped my father get me there." He admitted.

"That's great, at least you'll have Will there." She stated remembering Lizzie mentioned he was also going to Stanford. She said taking a sip of her tea.

"They're together, right?"

"Didn't he tell you?" She asked shocked. She knew it was a secret but she didn't think it was that big.

"I actually haven't spoked to him." He rubbed the back of his head. "I punched him the last time I saw him and I don't know how to apologize."

"Saying I'm sorry is a start." She smiled and then got serious. "I-I stopped speaking to Lexie when Lizzie told me why you actually broke up with me. I didn't speak to her for about four months." She huffed out. "She said somethings that made sense. They just made me feel all the more horrible, like I had burned a bridge-" He was going to interrupt but shook her head no. "I felt even worse when she sent me an email wishing me the best and telling me that I was the best person she knew. I apologized and she forgave me. We've been speaking ever since."

"We've been emailing for about a month now but I learned from Cat that had I just apologized sooner, I wouldn't have lost my relationship with her. Yea, she would have probably still been angry and would have probably taken awhile for her to talk to me. But all she wanted was an apology. Because she knew she didn't do anything wrong," she smiled.

"I'm so sorry Jane. I-I dint' know how much pain and trouble I caused you and that explains her reaction when she saw me after Christmas."

"Lizzie told me that Will felt really bad for what he did. He apologized to me but he didn't actually do anything wrong. I understand, if Lizzie had told me at some point that she didn't feel like you liked me I would have done the same thing. Well not exactly." She said tersely.

"I was afraid that I was going to get hurt because I'd never felt this way before. I shouldn't have tried to sleep with you but I believed if you had given me something special it would mean you loved me. But I know that was wrong, it's something I truly regret. You deserve better than that."

"Thank you Charlie. It's in the past, there isn't anything we can do about it. Just have to keep looking forward. Besides, I don't like talking about it and there are only so many times you can say you're sorry," she smiled.

They spent the rest of time catching up and speaking about school, Prom, and more about what they planned to do after they graduate. They avoided the topic of their relationship status. For now, they were just two friends catching up and hanging out, something she was glad for. This way she'd be able to figure her feelings out, knowing he was planning on leaving at the end of the summer.

* * *

"Have you sent Will a picture of your dress?" Carla asked her as she put hers away, she was just more excited about Prom now that she had a date.

"No I don't want him to see it." She smiled, "So I just sent him the color."

"I told Adam that my dress was white but that I wanted a bright red rose for my corsage." She smiled. "If I'm going to be his last minute date, we're going to do things my way." She stated proudly.

"I'm sure you weren't last minute; we still have a whole week." She giggled.

"It's barely Tuesday and I saw his Promposal to Veronica Wilks yesterday." She stated, "It was nice and he's a cool guy." She shrugged, "Plus I really didn't want to go alone or be the third wheel."

The thought hit her out of nowhere, how was she getting to Prom? Was Will going to pick her up or would it have been better to go with Jane and Charlie? She hadn't thought about any of these things and neither had he.

* * *

"Hey," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I missed you."

"Hi," she smiled hugging him. "I missed you too, how was your day?" She asked buckling up.

"It was great; I spoke to Georgie who was excited because a lot of the upperclassmen at her school paid her to take pictures of them for the dance they had over the weekend."

"That's great, speaking about dances what did you want to do this Saturday?"

"I was thinking of picking you up around six so we could go eat. I figured we'd get there at 7:30, why?"

"You know you'll have to deal with my mom right?" She asked.

"I'm prepared; it's not like we'll be there all night." He stated. "I figured she'd want to take some photographs."

"Ok, I was thinking that you wanted to avoid her."

"Lizzie, she's your mother, I'm willing to go against my family for you, I'm more than willing to put up with her for a couple of minutes."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you," she smiled.

"And I love you." He smiled showing his dimples.

* * *

"Hey Will," Charlie came up behind him.

"Charlie," he stated surprised, stopping.

"Look um." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I've been a horrible friend to you, when you were nothing but a great friend to me." He admitted humbly.

"You forgive me?" He asked a bit shocked.

"Yes. I asked for your opinion and you gave it honestly. I mean, you're going out with Lizzie, there'd be no way you wouldn't be ok with Jane and I dating or you'd be a hypocrite."

"So you forgive me?" He clarified.

"Only if you can forgive me for hitting you and being a bad friend. I was just in a really bad place and I wasn't myself." He held out his hand.

"I understand what you mean." He said accepting it.

"Great! How about we hang out sometime this week before Prom?"

"How about on Friday? Lizzie has to work," he suggested.

"Sure sounds great, I'll see you at lunch?" He asked uncertain.

Will's lips twitched in a smile, "Sure."

**A/N 2: I am sorry for not posting to this story, I was working on the rewrite because I wasn't too happy with my grammar. It's not too different from this original, some tweaks but no major changes. (Though to be fair I did notice some major misshaps on some chapters.) But life gets busy and writer block happens. I wasn't too sure how I wanted Lizzie and Will's Prom to go but I already have it written for the most part but don't know when I'll be able to post it. Again thank you for your continued support. **


End file.
